The Royal Ponyville Orchestra (traduccion al español)
by MIkimoco
Summary: Autor Original: Distaff Pope. Sinopsis: ¿Una pony tan elegante como Octavia, en un pueblo tan rustico como Ponyville? Algo impensable. Lamentablemente para ella, debera aceptar la responsabilidad de formar la Orquesta Real de Ponyville por petición de las princesas. Allí conocerá a toda clase de ponys. ¿Podrá sobrevivir?
1. Dia 1: Exiliada

_¡Buenos días/noches! Oooh, ¿que tenemos aquí? Si señoras y señores, un nuevo fanfic con **28** capítulos :D ¿Buscan una lectura que tenga absolutamente de todo? Sean bienvenidos entonces :3 Conocí este fanfic gracias a un PM de E's-pen, así que ovaciones para él. Nuestra protagonista esta vez sera la elegante violonchelista Octavia, que tendrá que ir a Ponyville, donde obviamente se encontrara con demás ponys de fondo y Mane 6. Si, es una temática muy común en el fandom, pero no se dejen engañar. Esta historia tiene mucho que ofrecer. _

_Recuéstense en sus sillas, porque esto empieza..._

* * *

 **La Orquesta Real de Ponyville**

 **Escrito por Distaff Pope y traducido por MIkimoco**

 **Día 1: Exiliada**

¿Pueden ponerse peor las cosas? C̶̶̶a̶̶̶s̶̶̶i̶̶̶ ̶̶̶t̶̶̶o̶̶̶d̶̶̶a̶̶̶s̶̶̶ ̶̶̶m̶̶̶i̶̶̶s̶̶̶ ̶̶̶p̶̶̶o̶̶̶s̶̶̶e̶̶̶s̶̶̶i̶̶̶o̶̶̶n̶̶̶e̶̶̶s̶̶̶ ̶̶̶t̶̶̶e̶̶̶r̶̶̶r̶̶̶e̶̶̶n̶̶̶a̶̶̶l̶̶̶e̶̶̶s̶̶̶ ̶̶̶e̶̶̶s̶̶̶t̶̶̶á̶̶̶n̶̶̶ ̶̶̶p̶̶̶e̶̶̶r̶̶̶d̶̶̶i̶̶̶d̶̶̶a̶̶̶s̶̶̶,̶̶̶ ̶̶̶e̶̶̶s̶̶̶t̶̶̶o̶̶̶y̶̶̶ ̶̶̶e̶̶̶x̶̶̶i̶̶̶l̶̶̶i̶̶̶a̶̶̶d̶̶̶a̶̶̶ ̶̶̶d̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶m̶̶̶i̶̶̶ ̶̶̶c̶̶̶i̶̶̶u̶̶̶d̶̶̶a̶̶̶d̶̶̶ ̶̶̶n̶̶̶a̶̶̶t̶̶̶a̶̶̶l̶̶̶,̶̶̶ ̶v̶̶̶i̶̶̶v̶̶̶i̶̶̶e̶̶̶n̶̶̶d̶̶̶o̶̶̶ ̶̶̶e̶̶̶n̶̶̶ ̶̶̶u̶̶̶n̶̶̶ ̶̶̶p̶̶̶u̶̶̶e̶̶̶b̶̶̶l̶̶̶o̶̶̶ ̶̶̶l̶̶̶l̶̶̶e̶̶̶n̶̶̶o̶̶̶ ̶̶̶d̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶l̶̶̶o̶̶̶c̶̶̶o̶̶̶s̶̶̶ ̶̶̶y̶̶̶ ̶̶̶c̶̶̶o̶̶̶n̶̶̶ ̶̶̶u̶̶̶n̶̶̶a̶̶̶ ̶̶̶D̶̶̶J̶̶̶ ̶̶̶i̶̶̶n̶̶̶c̶̶̶u̶̶̶l̶̶̶t̶̶̶a̶̶̶ ̶̶̶c̶̶̶o̶̶̶m̶̶̶o̶̶̶ ̶̶̶c̶̶̶o̶̶̶m̶̶̶p̶̶̶a̶̶̶ñ̶̶̶e̶̶̶r̶̶̶a̶̶̶ ̶̶̶d̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶c̶̶̶u̶̶̶a̶̶̶r̶̶̶t̶̶̶o̶̶̶,̶̶̶ ̶̶̶u̶̶̶n̶̶̶a̶̶̶ ̶̶̶p̶̶̶r̶̶̶i̶̶̶n̶̶̶c̶̶̶e̶̶̶s̶̶̶a̶̶̶ ̶̶̶f̶̶̶u̶̶̶r̶̶̶i̶̶̶o̶̶̶s̶̶̶a̶̶̶ ̶̶̶c̶̶̶o̶̶̶n̶̶̶m̶̶̶i̶̶̶g̶̶̶o̶̶̶ ̶̶̶y̶̶̶ ̶̶̶o̶̶̶t̶̶̶r̶̶̶a̶̶̶ ̶̶̶e̶̶̶s̶̶̶p̶̶̶e̶̶̶r̶̶̶a̶̶̶n̶̶̶d̶̶̶o̶̶̶ ̶̶̶q̶̶̶u̶̶̶e̶̶̶ ̶̶̶h̶̶̶a̶̶̶g̶̶̶a̶̶̶ ̶̶̶l̶̶̶o̶̶̶ ̶̶̶i̶̶̶m̶̶̶p̶̶̶o̶̶̶s̶̶̶i̶̶̶b̶̶̶l̶̶̶e̶̶̶.̶̶̶. No, si este diario tiene que tener una crítica catártica, no puedo quejarme sin dar una apropiada actualización, así que se supone que debo volver a mi último día en Canterlot para explicar cómo las circunstancias me obligaron a venir a Ponyville.

Desperté esa mañana, con mi taza de té para rememorar adecuadamente los acontecimientos del día anterior mientras planeaba el curso del nuevo día, luego pasé las próximas tres horas practicando con mi violonchelo. Después de eso, fui a hablar con el conductor en una reunión que él había programado un par de días antes. Asumí que era para discutir mis ultimas actuaciones y para asegurase de que yo estaba esforzándome para salir y socializar más. Él recientemente se había hecho la idea de que mi dedicación a mi oficio de alguna forma estaba perjudicando mi desarrollo social.

Recibí la primera indicación de que las cosas no iban a suceder según lo previsto, cuando entré en su oficina y me encontré con que las princesas reales lo rodeaban. Mientras me inclinaba ante ellas, trate desesperadamente de pensar en qué cosa posiblemente había despertado en ellas un interés por mi; yo había causado un gran revuelo hace unos años cuando me convertí en la primera pony terrestre violonchelista en unirse a la Orquesta Real de Canterlot y había sido invitada a tocar para la Gran Gala del Galope y la Fiesta del Jardín Ecuestre, pero después de eso desaparecí del ojo del publico para trabajar en perfeccionar aun más mi oficio, y la princesa tampoco se había molestado en decirme algo. También estaba mi breve encuentro con la Princesa Luna, pero eso había sucedido hacia años y no había hablado con ninguna de ellas desde entonces.

—Por favor, siéntate Octavia—, dijo la Princesa Celestia, y rápidamente cumplí con su petición.

—SABEMOS QUE NUESTRA PRESENCIA AQUÍ ES INESPERADA, PERO NO TEMAS, PORQUE TRAEMOS BUENAS NOTICIAS—, dijo la Princesa Luna, cuando me reuní con ella hace años, ella previamente había dejado de utilizar la Voz Real de Canterlot, cosa que la mayoría de los ponys que vivían en un radio de varias millas alrededor del castillo se habían familiarizado bastante, tomándolo como una consecuencia de su regreso. Aparentemente, o ella tuvo una recaída o estaba intentado fastidiar a algún pony (Muy posiblemente a mi, porque…bueno, no voy a rememorar nuestra ultima reunión)

—Si, gracias hermana—, dijo Celestia, haciendo una mueca cuando su hermana habló, —Lo que queremos decir, es que nos reunimos con el Sr. Pianissimo para decirte que serás promovida del tercer puesto al primer puesto

—Disculpe, princesa—, le dije, luchando para mantener la compostura mientras la sangre subía a mi cabeza. —¿Acaba de decir que quieren que yo ascienda al primer puesto?

—Exacto, mi pequeño pony, sé que esto es algo repentino, pero el Sr. Pianissimo me aseguró que tú eres uno de los ponys más trabajadores que jamás ha conocido.

—POR ESA RAZÓN, HAS SIDO ELEGIDA PARA AYUDAR EN LA FORMACION DE LA NUEVA ORQUESTA REAL DE PONYVILLE.

 _"Ella esta intentando fastidiarme entonces",_ pensé. Mi humor pasó de la sorpresa eufórica a solo sorpresa. Iba a ser enviada a Ponyville, un pueblo que era completamente desconocido hasta que la nueva princesa de Equestria estableció su residencia allí.

—Aunque me siento muy halagada, princesa—, dije, —Creo que alguien más experimentado podría hacer un mejor trabajo para formar su Orquesta de Ponyville.

—DIJIMOS LO MISMO; PERO EL SR. PIANISSIMO NOS ASEGURO QUE USTED ES EL PONY PERFECTO PARA EL TRABAJO. TAMBIÉN DIJO QUE ES LOGICO QUE UN PONY TERRESTRE FORME LA ORQUESTA, DADO QUE PONYVILLE FUE ORIGINALMENTE FUNDADA POR PONYS TERRESTRES.

Así que, Luna no estaba tratando de fastidiarme (necesariamente), el Sr. Pianissimo estaba tratando de deshacerse de mi, un pony terrestre quien ni siquiera debería ser capaz de atar un moño correctamente y que estaba haciendo quedar mal a sus unicornios.

—Si, el Sr. Pianissimo fue muy insistente, y después de varias horas de discusión, finalmente acordamos que tú eres la candidata ideal para el trabajo—, dijo Celestia, sonriendo con benevolencia mientras el Sr. Pianissimo trataba de ocultar su sonrisa. —Este es un gran honor, y sé que puedes formar una orquesta digna de mi hermana.

—Espera, ¿qué?—, pregunté, intentando entender cómo Luna se involucró en esto. ¿Por qué en Equestria ella iba a formar su orquesta en Ponyville? Canterlot tiene tamaño de sobra para soportar dos orquestas, e incluso si ella quisiera distanciarse de su hermana, no tenía necesidad de ir a Ponyville. Nunca habría una situación tan grave que requiriera que un pony fuera a Ponyville.

—Es bastante simple en realidad—, dijo Pianissimo, entrando finalmente en la conversación, —Has sido…—, pude verlo luchar para suprimir su sonrisa, —…elegida para hacer una orquesta únicamente superada por la Orquesta Real de Canterlot en el…encantadoramente rustico pueblo de Ponyville—. Tal vez él podría ir a formar una orquesta en la luna, o mejor, en el sol.

—Muy bien—, dije, —Si estas tan seguro que no vas a reconsiderarlo, con mucho gusto voy a tomar esta generosa oferta, solo dame un par de semanas para empacar mis cosas y para encontrar una casa en Ponyville.

—ABSURDO. LA ORQUESTA NECESITA ESTAR LISTA PARA SU PRIMER ACTO ANTES DE LA CELEBRACION INVERNAL DE LA LUNA. TU ALOJAMIENTO YA FUE RESERVADO Y TUS POSESIONES FUERON EMPACADAS MIENTRAS HABLABAMOS. EMPEZARAS EL VIAJE CON EL PRIMER BRILLO DEL SOL POR LA MAÑANA.

Eso fue todo, mi vida en Canterlot había terminado, las princesas y yo hablamos un poco más, pero la verdad es que yo no estaba prestando atención. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo me gustaría pasar mis últimas horas en Canterlot antes de decidir el curso de acción apropiado. Espero que las princesas no dijeran nada muy importante durante ese tiempo. Una hora más tarde, abandone la oficina, coloque sobre mi espalda el estuche de mi violonchelo y fui a observar por ultima vez mi adoptada ciudad natal.

Aunque soy de Manehattan por nacimiento, siempre me pareció que esa ciudad es demasiado llamativa y brillante, como si desesperadamente intentara impresionar a todos con su opulencia. Durante la mayor parte de mi juventud, me encontré anhelando estar en una ciudad que poseyera una verdadera sofisticación y majestuosidad, una absoluta confianza en uno mismo que los nuevos ricos de Manehattan no tienen. Encontré esa gracia cuando hice mi primer viaje en tren a Canterlot. Incluso en la lejanía, mis ojos se sintieron atraídos por las torres majestuosas y los arcos suavemente pronunciados. Más tarde, mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad, vi un cuarteto de cuerdas tocando en una cafetería estilo parisino y allí vi mi primer violonchelo.

No podía creer que había logrado vivir durante diez años sin ver tal magnifico instrumento. Era elegante sin ser ostentoso, y encajaba perfectamente con mis teorías pre-adolescentes de refinamiento. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba caminando hacia el semental que lo tocaba, tenía que tocarlo, sostenerlo con mis cascos solo una vez. La banda terminó su canción, "La belle fille de lune", al acercarme al violonchelista, y antes de que él pudiera continuar con su próxima canción le pregunte si podía sostenerlo por unos segundos. Él sonrió y me lo permitió, y hasta la fecha, todavía sin saber por qué, le doy gracias por su generosidad. Era demasiado pequeña para mirar por encima del violonchelo, pero el arco encajaba en mis cascos perfectamente y en ese momento sentí como si hubiera descubierto mi vocación (Yo nací con cascos muy maleables, una rara condición que resultó beneficiosa en mi trabajo y también me permitió ser una de las pocas yeguas en Equestria capaces de escribir con sus cascos)

Seria bueno decir que mi primera actuación con el violonchelo fue una obra maestra tan perfecta que hizo llorar a los sementales, pero eso seria poco realista. En realidad, fue un terrible y ruidoso desastre que para mejor logró alcanzar un rango apenas adecuado, pero fue suficiente. En ese momento, sabia lo que quería hacer con mi vida; iba a pasar cada día aprendiendo a tocar el violonchelo como merecía que se lo tocara. Cuando terminé mi actuación, bajé el arco, porque eso es lo que uno hace cuando termina una canción, y los espectadores aplaudieron educadamente. Mis padres se precipitaron para decirme que había obtenido mi cutiemark, una clave de sol púrpura que coincidía con el color de mis ojos. No me importó. Había descubierto el violonchelo, el resto era inmaterial.

Y ahora, estaba obligada a irme. Irme de la ciudad que me enseñó lo que significa ser refinado. Irme de la ciudad que me había dado mi cutiemark. Irme de la ciudad que me había dado mi violonchelo. Irme de de la ciudad que había formado a la yegua que soy ahora. Aun así, si debía irme, entonces al menos podía darle a la ciudad un último regalo antes de partir. Caminé hacia los Jardines de Equestria, tomé el violonchelo de mi espalda y comencé a tocar. Empecé con "La Guerra Lunar" y continué con "El Lamento de Celestia". Ambas canciones son sobre la caída de Luna y su destierro, después me di cuenta de eso. Como un concierto, no era mucho, pero los ponys se detenían a escucharme, algunos aplaudieron, otros incluso intentaron darme dinero, y me gusta pensar que mis actuaciones hacen que sus días sean un poco mejor. Dos horas más tarde, terminé mi interpretación improvisada, y me dirigí a mi apartamento.

Entré en casa para encontrarme adentro con la Princesa Luna, esperándome. —Me alegró que por fin regresaste, temía que habías partido hacia Ponyville antes de tiempo—, ahora ella volvía a hablar como un pony normal.

Como si leyera mi mente, ella respondió, —Ah, debo pedir disculpas, estaba usando la Voz Real de Canterlot esta mañana porque sabia que eso molestaría a mi hermana. Ella odia que le recuerde que ella no pudo adaptarme a la sociedad moderna equestre. Y puesto que ella me esta obligando a realizar mi orquesta en Ponyville, pensé que podría utilizar eso para recordárselo—, la princesa sonrió, fue…raro verla bromear y actuar como un pony normal después de su pequeña actuación de ese día, y era incluso más raro ver que ella no estaba molesta conmigo. No es que estuviera quejándome.

— Espera, ¿quieres decir que no quieres elegir a Ponyville?—, le pregunté, comprendiendo finalmente lo que estaba diciéndome.

—Por supuesto que no, aunque yo tengo varios amigos en el pueblo, es demasiado pequeño para soportar una orquesta completa. Eres afortunada si logras formar un cuarteto de cuerdas.

—Así que, ¿por qué elegiste a Ponyville si sabes que no puede albergar una verdadera orquesta?

—Porque Celestia es mi hermana y una vez que ella tiene algo en mente no puedes detenerla. Ella quiere que Ponyville se convierta en una ciudad propiamente dicha, y para eso, se necesita una orquesta adecuada. Le había expresado mi deseo de reformar la Orquesta Real Lunar y ella decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro—, Luna se encogió de hombros, parecía que estaba acostumbrada a la intromisión de su hermana.

—Ah, ya veo, así que…¿hay algo en particular que quieras hablar conmigo o…?—, _O simplemente decidiste entrar a mi apartamento sin razón_ , pensé.

—Si, claro. Si bien entiendo que estarás ocupada tratando de formar una orquesta completa en Ponyville—, la princesa rió, —Quiero que te tomes un tiempo para disfrutar del ambiente local. No hay muchos pueblos como Ponyville, y seria una pena que no pudieras experimentarlo por ti misma.

—Por lo tanto, para aclarar, ¿tu entraste en mi apartamento para decirme que me…divierta?

La princesa asintió. —Eso y hacer amigos. Hablando de eso, asegúrate de saludar a Twilight Sparkle de mi parte. Buenas noches, Octavia.

Me incliné ante la princesa mientras abandonaba mi apartamento. Después, caminé por todo mi antiguo hogar. Había logrado colocar todo lo que tenía en tres cajas, bueno, todo excepto mi violonchelo. Nunca podría confiárselo a algún pony de mudanzas. La cama que venia con el apartamento estaba intacta, y después de pedir una pizza, toqué mi violonchelo durante una hora, me quité mi moño y fui a dormir. Mañana iría a Ponyville.

* * *

 _Wow, que buena introducción :D En pocas palabras, el autor ya nos presento a Octavia. Como pueden ver, aquí es refinada al extremo. Ademas, tiene una misión similar a la de Twilight al principio de la serie. Estas princesas deberían innovar un poco, ¿no? ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	2. Dia 2: Pesadilla en Ponyville

_¡Buenos dias/noches! Este capitulo va a despertar polémica :I. Anteriormente, las princesas eligieron a Octavia para que viajara a Ponyville y formara una orquesta, algo que a ella no le gusto ni medio. Veamos que le depara el futuro..._

* * *

 **Día 2: Pesadilla en Ponyville**

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Pero entonces, si hubiera tenido los medios, hubiera preferido que Equestria se sumiera en la noche eterna en lugar de ir a Ponyville. Por desgracia, no creo que la Princesa Luna aprobara la idea. Cuando el sol finalmente se levantó, la Princesa Luna vino a mi apartamento para desterrar toda esperanza de un cambio de último minuto y para asegurarse de que no estuviera a punto de escapar. Había considerado seriamente la idea por la noche, pero el único plan que pude pensar para poder quedarme en Canterlot involucraba ocultarme en la parte pobre y peligrosa de la ciudad y convertirme en una violonchelista a sueldo que tocara a cualquier pony si el precio era justo. Al menos en Ponyville, yo podía mantener mis estándares.

—Sé que lo he dicho antes, pero debes disfrutar tu tiempo en Ponyville, tal vez no sea tan refinado como Canterlot, pero hay buenos ponys allí, y el pueblo tiene más para ofrecer de lo que la mayoría de los ponys cree inicialmente—, dijo la princesa mientras salíamos de mi viejo apartamento por ultima vez.

—Por favor, lo haces sonar como si me estuviera perdiendo algo en Canterlot. Disfruto la ciudad, salgo a socializar cuando me siento dispuesta, tengo muchos conocidos encantadores en Canterlot que están más que felices de verme en las ocasiones en que me siento capaz de visitarlos.

—Dijiste conocidos, no amigos—, dijo Luna mientras caminábamos por las calles de Canterlot en dirección al castillo real.

—¿Y? Esas palabras son sinónimos—, dije, —¿Qué henos tiene que ver mi elección de palabras con algo? Y yo realmente no entiendo por qué es importante que socialice y haga amigos, mi trabajo es todo lo que necesito.

Luna se rió ante eso. —Supongo que tendrás que descubrir tu misma la diferencia entre un amigo y un conocido, Octavia. Y en cuanto a este ultimo, por mi experiencia sé que los amigos pueden hacer que el día más sombrío sea soportable.

Caminamos en silencio el resto del viaje mientras pensaba en sus palabras. ¿Pasé la mayor parte de mis días en mi apartamento practicando? Si. ¿Era posible que mi incansable búsqueda por la perfección me hubiera aislado de la mayoría de mis compañeros? Ciertamente, pero fue precisamente esa dedicación la que me había permitido convertirme en la música respetable que era ahora. Había pasado así toda mi vida sola y estaba muy feliz de esa forma. Por otro casco, si una red social cercana hacia que las situaciones terribles fueran un poco más tolerables, entonces necesitaba cultivar eso después de llegar a Ponyville. Finalmente, llegamos al patio del castillo, y noté que habíamos caminado dejando atrás la estación de tren. —No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué estamos aquí, si el tren esta al otro lado de Canterlot?—, pregunté.

—Oh, he arreglado para que tomaras uno de los carruajes voladores a Ponyville, no puedo permitir que el emisario de una princesa tome el tren—, dijo Luna, guiñando un ojo. Si tenía que ir a Ponyville, llegar en un carruaje volador al menos aliviaría las molestias.

Luna voló conmigo a Ponyville, todavía pensando que podría huir por las colinas a la primera oportunidad que tuviera, a pesar de mi insistente oposición.

—Octavia, me he tomado la libertad de reservar tu vivienda una vez que lleguemos a Ponyville. Te alojaras con un compañero y tendrás como vecina a Lyra Heartstrings, creo que has oído hablar de ella.

Asentí con la cabeza. La yegua que se había graduado de la Escuela de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados por los días en que me mudé a Canterlot y quien rápidamente desarrolló una reputación como una de las mejores liristas de Equestria. La nobleza de todo el territorio le pedía que tocara en sus funciones, pero ella nunca había aceptado sus invitaciones. Recientemente se había desvanecido por completo de Canterlot y la mayoría de los ponys asumió que se había quebrado bajo la presión.

La princesa continuó. —Tu compañera de piso es Vinyl Scratch, una música colega y buena amiga de la Srta. Heartstrings. Espero que ambas se lleven de maravilla.

Gemí. —Esto esta empezando a parecer como si toda la situación fuera organizada para que yo haga amigos. Por favor, dime que las Princesas Reales de Equestria tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que asegurarse que los ponys tengan amigos.

—Nosotras nun…Quiero decir, yo nunca haría eso—, hizo una pausa y ladeó la cabeza, —Aunque…espero que me perdones por tener que regresar a Canterlot temprano.

Antes que pudiera responder, Luna batió sus alas y se dirigió de vuelta a Canterlot, dejándome sola en el carruaje volador con una sensación de vacío en el estomago. Me reí y sacudí la cabeza, recordando lo que mi psicólogo, Doctor Whoooves, me dijo sobre mis temores de que los ponys intentaran atraparme.

Tiempo después, el carruaje aterrizo, y puse un casco en Ponyville, con mi violonchelo aferrado a mi espalda, y troté al centro del pueblo para encontrar mi alojamiento que la Princesa olvidó darme la dirección antes de irse. Caminé por el pueblo y me encontré gratamente sorprendida por la tranquila estética rustica del pueblo. Podía imaginar fácilmente a un genio torturado viniendo aquí para escribir o componer con la esperanza de escapar de la ajetreada vida urbana. Tal vez el aire fresco del campo me ayudara a aclarar mi mente y componer una sinfonía brillante para que, cuando regresé triunfal a Canterlot, sea aclamada como un genio visionario y el Sr. Pianissimo sea expuesto como un fraude intolerante. La idea era increíblemente reconfortante.

Mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo, sentí la sensación de una mirada en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Los otros habitantes estaban ocupados con sus actividades diarias y la mayoría no me prestaban más atención especial que una mirada superficial, pero cuando más caminaba, más crecía la sensación de ser observada. Negué con la cabeza, estaba siendo paranoica. El nuevo entorno debió activar mi imaginación, tuve que recordar lo que el medico me había dicho, ningún pony rosa iba a arruinar mi vida. No había ningún pony rosa que funcionara como un presagio de perdición. _Si lo hay, la hubiera visto,_ pensé, riéndome de mi paranoia. —Disculpe—, dije acercándome a un pony color magenta con tres flores sonrientes como cutiemark. —Busco a la Srta. Vinyl Scratch, soy su nueva compañera de habitación, pero no me dijeron donde vive.

La pony me miró con desconfianza, al parecer ella no creía que un pony fuera tan estupido como para empacar sus pertenencias y viajar por Equestria sin antes saber donde exactamente iba a vivir. Para ser justos, no lo habría hecho hasta hoy. Desde luego, no creía tener la capacidad de hacerlo. —¿Quieres decir, que has viajado por toda Equestria y todo lo que llevas contigo es ese estuche?

—¡Oh! Uh…no. El resto de mis posesiones van a ser enviadas por los pegasos de la mudanza, solo quería asegurarme de que mi violonchelo llegué sano y salvo.

Su mirada de sospecha se convirtió rápidamente en una de preocupación. —Dime, ¿pudiste ver al pony de mudanzas que empacó todas tus cosas?

Le expliqué que me vi obligada a mudarme en poco tiempo, y que yo estaba fuera de casa cuando las cosas fueron empacadas.

—Oh, bien. Dime—, dijo, —¿Acaso las cajas de mudanza tenían un muffin?

Asentí con la cabeza al recordar el logotipo peculiar en las cajas de cartón.

—Oh, querida, probablemente deberías ir a casa lo más rápido posible, tienes que ir a la calle Chestnut, es la primera a la derecha después de cruzar el puente sur—, dijo señalando un puente cercano, —Y debe ser la tercera casa a la izquierda, la desordenada, y será mejor que estés presente para recibir a la yegua de la mudanza cuando llegué.

—¿Por qué, cual es el problema?—, pregunté, queriendo saber por qué un muffin podía provocar tal reacción en un pony.

—Bueno, digamos que la pony de la mudanza…ella tiene buenas intenciones, pero tiene la mala costumbre de perder, extraviar o de alguna forma destruir los paquetes.

Asentí con la cabeza al pony ayudante y troté en la dirección que ella me indicó. Con cada paso, la sensación de ojos clavados en la parte trasera de mi cráneo se intensificaba, y pronto comencé a trotar, corriendo por el puente con la esperanza de evadir mi sombra perseguidora. Después de atravesar el puente, miré por encima de mi hombro para buscar lo que sea que me había asustado y de repente me encontré mirando a los helados ojos azules del infinito. Habló en su antigua lengua maldita y caí. En el suelo, miré hacia el cielo cuando la…cosa se acercó para mirarme. Una sonrisa desquiciada amenazaba con consumir toda su cara, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un tono rosado violento y antinatural (uno que es completamente diferente al tono rosado de mi cutiemark y mi moño). Volvió a hablar.

Era la yegua de mis pesadillas. La yegua de la Gala.

—¡Ooh! Señorita, ¿estas bien? Todo lo que hice fue decir "hola"…¿O acaso de donde vienes esta es su forma de decir "hola", rodando y fingiendo estar muertos?—, ella, porque esta monstruosidad era definitivamente femenina, rápidamente se dejó caer e imitó mi pose, antes de levantarse de un salto nuevamente. —¿Nos conocemos?—, continuó, —Pareces familiar, sé que te he visto antes…—, dejó de hablar y dejó escapar un jadeo fuerte. —Trabajabas en la Gran Gala del Galope, lo que significa que vives en Canterlot, pero ahora estas aquí, lo que significa…–. Ella salió corriendo antes de poder terminar la oración, y suspiré. La criatura salida del Tártaro se acordó de mí.

Yo ya había aludido mis experiencias pasadas con la yegua. Fue ella quien arruinó la Gala. Arruinó la Fiesta del Jardín. Me llevó al borde de la locura. Durante años me convencí que no era real, que fue un producto de mi imaginación, pero ahora…Sacudí la cabeza, este podía ser solo otro de mis frenesíes, otro episodio provocado por el estrés severo. O al menos, eso es lo que me dije a mi misma mientras me incorporaba y continuaba mi carrera hacia mi nueva casa, ignorando desesperadamente toda la evidencia que probaba que ella era real y vivía en Ponyville.

Llegué a la casa descripta por la pony magenta y llamé a la puerta, sin aliento. No hubo respuesta. Llamé otra vez, oí movimiento proveniente de la casa y un minuto después la puerta se abrió. Una yegua con un pelaje entre blanco y amarrillo muy claro me miró con unos ojos que tenían un tono vibrante de púrpura. Ella parpadeó. —¿Si?

—Soy…tu nueva…compañera de cuarto….Los ponys…de la mudanza…ya llegaron?—, le dije, intentando respirar.

Ella me indicó que pasara adentro. —No, ningún pony ha llegado todavía—, dijo antes de sofocar un bostezo. —No esperaba que estuvieras aquí antes de que yo pudiera tomar mi café de las mañanas.

Di un paso al interior de la casa mientras ella cerraba la puerta. —Son la una de la tarde.

—Si, lo sé, no puedo creer que llegaste tan temprano. Debes haberte levantado como a las…nueve de la mañana.

—De hecho—, dije, siguiendo a la pony a la cocina mientras ella comenzaba a beber su café. —Mi carruaje dejó Canterlot precisamente a las 6:30. Estuve levantada una hora antes de eso.

Mi nueva compañera de cuarto me miró, los ojos muy abiertos mientras dejaba escapar un jadeo sorprendido. —Wow, creo que yo estaba por dormirme a esa hora. Debes estar…súper cansada.

Gruñí, mi compañera de cuarto era uno de esos ponys que no saben que el día empieza antes del mediodía. Por otra parte, tal vez las fiestas en Ponyvillle tendían a ser muy tarde, y las horas raras de ella no eran nada más que una necesidad de trabajo. Si iba a cumplir la petición de la princesa de hacer amigos (aunque todavía no entiendo la necesidad), iba a tener que esperar antes de emitir un juicio. Después de todo, ella podía ser una yegua perfectamente buena a pesar de sus horas extrañas.

—De hecho—, dije, —Logré irme a dormir alrededor de las diez, así que no me siento tan terrible, pero me encantaría una taza de café, si no es mucha molestia.

—Oh si, claro—, dijo Vinyl, levitando otra taza fuera del armario. —Espero que no quieras algo particularmente lujoso, porque solo tengo esta maquina de café.

Asentí con la cabeza, —Lo que sea que tengas, esta bien—, le dije, sonriendo amablemente. —Tomé un buen número de tazas de café en Pony Joe's cuando tenia que practicar para un recital. Incluso nosotros los músicos más destacados tenemos que ahorrar bits de vez en cuando—. Eso es, ponerme al nivel de ella debería calmar la ansiedad que pudiera tener ante un pony de Canterlot viviendo con ella y me hacia estar un poco más cerca de hacernos amigas.

Vinyl parpadeo mientras su sonrisa se convertía poco a poco en un ceño fruncido, al parecer no se sentía de la misma forma. —Perdón, ¿qué estas tratando de decir?

—Lo que quiero decir, es que yo sé lo que es luchar para salir adelante. Tuve algunos años muy duros antes de que me aceptaran en la orquesta.

—Uhh…si, yo no soy exactamente un músico desesperado y luchando para salir adelante, tengo una vida decente.

Mi mente quedó en blanco, esta situación no estaba ocurriendo como esperaba, y yo tenía que pensar en algo que remediara la situación. —Oh, por supuesto, yo…yo solo quería decir que un pony tocando en la principal orquesta de Equestria gana más dinero que un pony tocando en Ponyville. Nunca quise decir que eres pobre, probablemente tienes un salario digno.

Vinyl Scratch volvió a sonreír. —No importa. No me importa si un pony gana unos pocos bits más que yo, siempre y cuando pueda salir y hacer lo que me gusta—, dijo mientras colocaba ambas tazas de café en la mesa, —Aunque tengo que preguntar, ¿cuánto gana un músico elegante de Canterlot de todos modos?

Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, había evitado la crisis aparentemente. —La verdad, yo solo gane unos 240.000 bits el año pasado. Lo suficiente para vivir, pero no podría mudarme al castillo de Canterlot con eso—. Bien, había mostrado humildad al responder la pregunta con honestidad y no hacer alarde de mi riqueza.

Vinyl Scratch se echó a reir.

—No creo que mi broma sea tan graciosa—, dije, divertida por la facilidad con la que mi nueva compañera de cuarto y, me atrevo a decir, futura amiga podía entretenerse.

—Oh no, no es eso—, dijo después de recuperar la compostura, —Es solo que gane el doble de eso el año pasado—, ella miró el suelo por unos segundos, —Y probablemente es muy grosero de mi parte decirlo, solo me hizo gracia que tu estabas actuando tan soberbia y todo eso, y luego resulta que yo estoy ganando más dinero—, ella se encogió de hombros, —Supongo que los ricos y poderosos no llegan a ser así por recibir muchas propinas.

Parpadee. Esto…He pasado toda mi vida adulta practicando con mi violonchelo con la esperanza de ser la mejor, ¿y luego resulta que una…yegua de Ponyville gana el doble que yo? ¿Dónde esta la justicia en eso? Fui elegida para dirigir la Orquesta Real de Ponyville (Claro, esa tarea puede ser perfectamente imposible) y una artista en un diminuto pueblo aislado gana dos veces más que yo. —Yo…solo tengo un salario, los que tocamos en la Orquesta de Canterlot no reciben propinas—, dije mientras intentaba calmar mi ritmo cardiaco.

—Oh bien, si te hace sentir mejor, yo realmente no tengo un salario. Recibo propinas y una pequeña cuota cada vez que Pinkie hace una fiesta donde necesita un músico. Lo cual es casi todos los días—, dijo Vinyl, tratando de aplacarme mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café.

—Espera—, dije, centrándome en una palabra que Vinyl dijo, —¿Pinkie? ¿Es esa pony rosa que tiene mucha energía y tiene tres globos como cutiemark?—, omití el hecho de que yo creía que ella había brotado de los abismos más profundos del Tártaro. Eso habría sido grosero.

Vinyl asintió y cualquier esperanza que tuviera de que ella era un producto de mi imaginación se desvaneció. —Si, ¿ya la conociste? Ella puede ser un poco fuerte, pero es muy amable y probablemente será tu principal fuente de trabajo cuando no estés tratando de…¿cómo lo describió la Princesa Luna en su carta?...formar la primera Orquesta Real de Ponyville—, ella rodó los ojos, —Por cierto, buena suerte con eso—. Genial, incluso ella sabia que mi trabajo era imposible. ¿Por qué siquiera me preocupaba en intentarlo a estas alturas?

Me quedé en silencio, meditando sobre las recientes revelaciones mientras terminaba mi café, que por cierto estaba caliente. —Así que—, dijo Vinyl, tratando de romper el silencio, —Supongo que debería mostrarte tu…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una pegaso gris voló atravesando nuestra pared. (Nota: Investigar por qué es tan fácil para un pony volar a través de nuestra pared). —Oh hey—, dijo ella, sacudiendo el yeso y los escombros de su pelaje, —¿Son ustedes los ponys dueños de las cosas que estoy llevando? Porque tengo una buena noticia y una menos buena noticia—, señaló el carro que estaba enganchado a ella mientras hablaba.

Suspiré. —¿Cuál es la buena noticia, entonces?

—Oh—, dijo, sus orejas alzándose ante mi pregunta, —La buena noticia es que logré salvar una de tus cajas.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi casco. —¿La mala noticia es que el resto de mis pertenencias están destruidas o perdidas?

El pony levantó un casco para rascar su cabeza, y finalmente noté que sus ojos amarrillos estaban desenfocados, con un ojo observándome mientras que el otro tenía una mirada perdida en el espacio. Era desconcertante. —¿Cómo lo sabes?—, preguntó, —¿Eres psíquica?

—No—, dije, —Solo soy muy buena adivinando. Ahora, ¿qué sucedió con el resto de mis cosas?

—Bueno, yo estaba cargando todas tus cosas desde Canterlot, y como la Princesa Luna dijo que era un trabajo urgente, pensé que podría volar sobre el bosque Everfree. En fin, estaba volando sobre el Everfree y había una gran tormenta, la esquivé, pero me olvidé que la parte trasera del carro no estaba asegurada, así que la mayoría de tus cosas ahora están dispersas por el bosque. Lo siento.

Mientras sentía el peso del violonchelo atado y seguro en mi espalda, di gracias a Celestia por haber tenido la precaución de traer mi medio de vida conmigo. —Así que, ¿qué hiciste para salvarlas entonces?

—Bueno—, dijo, —Estarás feliz al saber que tu caja de muffins sobrevivió al largo y peligroso viaje.

Suspiré y pellizqué el puente de mi nariz. —Yo no tengo una caja de muffins.

—Oh cierto —, dijo, mientras se desenganchaba del carro de mudanzas para agarrar la caja de muffins. —En ese caso, ¿quieres comer algunos muffins conmigo? Voy a dejarte tomar el primero.

—Fuera.

—¡Espera!—, dijo, —¿No quieres que te ayude a desempacar tus cosas?

—No, no quiero tu ayuda, y no tengo ninguna posesión que desempacar gracias a ti. ¿Qué más podrías hacer por mí? Me gustaría bromear y decir que cualquier asistencia podría destruir mi casa, pero ya te has adelantado—, le dije, señalando el agujero que ella hizo en la pared. —Lo única cosa que puedes hacer para ayudarme es salir de mi casa.

Los ojos del pegaso gris se humedecieron antes de darse la vuelta y salir volando, agarré la caja de muffins y se los arrojé mientras ella se iba. —Y llévate esto también.

La miré fijamente mientras se alejaba volando, echando humo por las orejas. Unos segundos después sentí un casco sobre mi hombro. —Hey, sé que estas enojada, pero realmente no deberías desahogarte con Ditzy Doo, ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo—, dijo Vinyl.

Me temo que, llegado a este punto, yo había perdido mi temperamento. —¿Su mejor esfuerzo? Su mejor esfuerzo simplemente provocó que perdiera todas las posesiones de mi vida. Anuarios, libros de recuerdos, fotos de familiares y amigos, años de diarios y notas, y a la Srta. Minor, pero al parecer todo eso no importa, porque la yegua de la mudanza hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Bueno, su mejor esfuerzo solo me arruinó.

—Okay, ¿quién henos es la Srta. Minor?—, dijo Vinyl mientras yo pasaba apresuradamente junto a ella.

—Ella era el único recuerdo de mi abuela—. Por un segundo, mi enojo vaciló y sentí el escozor de las lágrimas en mis ojos, si perdía mi rabia ahora, seria absolutamente inútil por el resto del día. Con toda la compostura y orgullo que pude reunir, abandoné la casa y cerré (más bien, estampé) la puerta.

Estuve en el pueblo por menos de dos horas, y las cosas ya estaban peor de lo que esperaba. La pesadilla rosada era real y vivía aquí, todas mis pertenencias estaban perdidas y presumiblemente destruidas, y las entupidas calles de este pueblo ni siquiera estaban pavimentadas correctamente. Ponyville hacia ver a la luna positivamente acogedora en comparación, a pesar de que probablemente no debería mencionar eso cuando la Princesa Luna este cerca, al menos que quisiera probar esa teoría de primera mano.

Después de abandonar mi nueva casa, recorrí Ponyville buscando una tienda que posiblemente vendiera un diario y un par de otras necesidades, que finalmente encontré en la tienda "Diarios y Artículos de Limpieza". La cutiemark del propietario consistía en una pluma y un tubo de pasta de dientes, me hacia preguntarme cómo alguien puede descubrir que su talento especial es la venta especifica de diarios y artículos de limpieza y cómo alguien puede tener un negocio sostenible simplemente vendiendo dos cosas completamente diferentes, especialmente cuando las vendes de forma gratuita a un pony que parece "nuevo en el pueblo" (Aunque me mostré agradecida por su generosidad, incluso si era un mal movimiento de negocios). Por lo menos, Luna tenía razón al decir que el pueblo era extremadamente amigable.

Tan pronto como abrí la puerta, un coro de ponys gritó "¡Sorpresa!" mientras una lluvia de confeti se precipitaba desde el techo. Antes de que pudiera comprender completamente lo que estaba pasando, la pony rosada apareció de la nada, bloqueando mi campo de visión. —¿Te sorprendimos? ¿Eh? ¿Lo hicimos?—, preguntó, —Porque cuando te vi entrar en el pueblo hoy, pensé, aquí hay un pony que necesita animarse, y luego me entero que eres nueva aquí y estas viviendo con mi DJ FAVORITO en Equestria, al menos que tu también seas un DJ, así que supongo que ambas son mis dos favoritos. Así que, de todos modos, decidí reunir a todos mis amigos, que son todos los ponys, porque todos los ponys son mis amigos, y hacer una "Fiesta de Bienvenida a Ponyville" en la casa de DJ PON3, y…

Mientras ella hablaba, vi a Vinyl Scratch en un rincón rodeada de altavoces y alguna clase de tocadiscos, poniendo a todo volumen la música "tecno" más fuerte que jamás haya escuchado. Por supuesto, mi compañera era un DJ en lugar de ser un verdadero músico, y por supuesto el pony rosado decidió hacer una enorme fiesta en mi casa. Y no cualquier fiesta, sino una enorme y ruidosa celebración, con muchas bebidas, mucho pastel, muchos gritos, mucho baile y muchos ruidos fuertes (Me niego en llamar sonidos a la música que Vinyl estaba tocando, porque la música no ofende los sentidos), además de poseer absolutamente nada de buen gusto. Y para colmo, estaba siendo sometida a una de las más largas y menos coherentes ofensas que podrían arruinar los oídos de los ponys.

—…Así que, estoy segura que seremos las mejores amigas, ¿no lo crees, amiga?

Por fin ella había terminado de hablar, y había pasado a mirarme con expectación. ¿Ella realmente creía que iba a perdonarla fácilmente después de que arruinara mi carrera y limpiara el camino hacia mi exilio en Ponyville? ¿O acaso ni siquiera sabia cómo ella me había eclipsado en la Gala y La Fiesta del Jardín antes de arruinar ambos eventos? En cualquier caso, pensé que era el momento perfecto para decirle a la pony jubilosa cómo me sentía exactamente.

—No, no somos mejores amigas, ni siquiera somos amigas. De hecho, me atrevo a decir que somos enemigos. Tú arruinaste la Gala. Tú arruinaste la Fiesta del Jardín. Tu arruinaste dos de las más grandes actuaciones de mi carrera—, dije, puntuando cada "tu" clavando un casco en el pony mientras su sonrisa se evaporaba ante mis ojos. —Toda mi carrera fue arruinada por ti, ¿y ahora quieres ser mi amiga? Nunca vamos a ser amigas, ¿y quieres saber por qué? Porque te odio. Te odio más que a este estupido pueblo aislado, y créeme, eso es decir mucho.

Cuando terminé, el pelo esponjoso del pony se desinfló y se enderezó por si solo, y ella salió corriendo de mi casa llorando. Me habría reído, pero en ese momento, la música se había detenido y todos los ponys se habían vuelto para mirarme. Basándome en las miradas enojadas de sus rostros, Pinkie (¿Así era como la había llamado Vinyl?) no mentía cuando dijo que todos los ponys del pueblo eran sus amigos. Unas alas púrpuras aparecieron cerca del puesto de Vinyl y los ponys retrocedieron, dejando pasar a…un alicornio.

Por supuesto, la más reciente Princesa de Equestria me vio destripar verbalmente a un pony, y basándome en la mirada que estaba dándome, ella también contaba como una amiga de Pinkie. —Tengo que ir a ver a Pinkie, pero cuando terminé, vamos a tener una buena conversación, Srta. Melody—, dijo antes de que ella y otras cuatro yeguas abandonaran la casa.

Me encantaría decir que mantuve la calma bajo las miradas furiosas de todos en Ponyville, pero eso seria mentira. Pasó una décima de segundo antes de lanzarme hacia las escaleras y correr a mi habitación, que sin embargo no resulto ser mi habitación sino el cuarto donde Vinyl almacena todo su equipo de DJ. Mi habitación es presumiblemente la ultima puerta a la izquierda, pero me temo que si salgo ahora, voy a ser tragada por la multitud enfurecida, así que en vez de eso, creo que voy a esconderme aquí por el resto de la noche, o posiblemente voy a permanecer aquí hasta que muera de hambre, seria menos doloroso que enfrentar los ceños fruncidos de todo el pueblo.

Mirando el lado positivo, después de trastornar a todo un pueblo y a la realeza, no creo que las cosas razonablemente empeoren y las cosas tal vez puedan mejorar a partir de aquí.

* * *

 _Okay, por favor, guarden sus metralletas y navajas. La sangre de pony terrestre no se quita fácil. Voy a decirles mi opinión: comprendo que Octavia este furiosa por todo lo ocurrido, pero creo que se dejó llevar demasiado por la furia y no pensó correctamente las cosas. Ahora tendrá una cita con la Princesa Twilight. Esto va a estar bueno ;) Introducimos a la querida DJ también, hasta ahora no ha hecho ninguna locura de las suyas, debemos ver que personalidad le dará el autor_ _a lo largo del fic._

 _Tenia pensado traducir bastante capítulos e ir subiéndolos de a poco, pero mi tiempo libre esta muy reducido y pude traducir solo dos caps. Así que, de antemano aviso que las traducciones van a ser lentas._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	3. Día 3: Muchas disculpas

_¡Buenos días/noches! En serio, van a necesitar una paciencia de oro con las actualizaciones '^^... Anteriormente, la sofisticada Octavia tuvo un día difícil: perdió sus cosas gracias a Derpy y se gano todo el odio del pueblo por hacer llorar a Pinkie. ¿Podrá solucionar sus errores?..._

* * *

 **Día 3: Muchas disculpas**

Luego de escribir anoche, decidí pasar el tiempo practicando con mi violonchelo. Normalmente, me gustaría tratar de dormir un poco después de un día repleto de acontecimientos, pero la sala de trabajo de Vinyl carecía de una cama y era descuidado de mi parte considerar siquiera la idea de dormir allí al menos que estuviera a punto de desmayarme.

Así que, toqué el violonchelo con una intensidad febril, canalizando todas mis frustraciones en él en las últimas veinticuatro horas, y al hacerlo, rápidamente me agote, hasta que finalmente fui capaz de dormirme acurrucada en uno de los altavoces de Vinyl, con una pata delantera descansando sobre mi violonchelo.

Poco antes del amanecer, mis acciones en el mundo exterior finalmente me alcanzaron cuando una princesa alicornio enfadada se teletrasportó en mi dormitorio improvisado. —Hiciste llorar a Pinkie—, dijo ella mientras me miraba, sus alas desplegadas.

—Bueno, si, pero ella…

Twilight me interrumpió, —Lo sé, ella arruinó una de tus actuaciones, pero no tuvo la intención. Para ella, una fiesta no es una fiesta al menos que tenga confeti, globos, pastel, música y baile.

—¿Y acaso eso es una excusa para perdonarla por arruinar dos de mis grandes actuaciones? ¿El hecho de que ella no tuvo la intención?—, dije, mi sentido de auto conservación todavía estaba dormido.

—No, no es así, y si hubieras sacado el tema de una manera menos agresiva, seguramente ella se hubiera sentido terrible por eso. No tenias que hacerla llorar.

—Tienes razón, no tenia que ser agresiva, podría simplemente haber sonreído y asentido con la cabeza y AGRADECER a la yegua que me llevó directamente a un psicólogo. O tal vez ambas podríamos habernos sentado y tener una charla sobre cómo me había convencido de que ella no era real, para de esa forma poder vivir sin ataques paralizantes de pánico. Eso suena mucho más razonable que enfrentar la fuente de mis pesadillas.

Su mirada se convirtió en un ceño fruncido y por un breve segundo, me felicité a mi misma por hacerla vacilar, antes de recordar que estaba discutiendo con una de las cuatro princesas de Equestria. En retrospectiva, habría sido mejor que me arrodillara ante ella y me disculpara de inmediato.

—Yo…yo no lo sabia—, dijo finalmente, —Escucha, todavía creo que deberías disculparte con Pinkie, y si sirve de algo, entiendo por qué te sientes enfurecida con ella, pero la yegua no tiene ni un hueso malicioso en su cuerpo y ella realmente quiere que todos los ponys sean felices. Una vez que se lo expliques, estoy segura que ella hará todo lo que este en su poder para obtener tu perdón.

A pesar de sus suaves palabras, la mirada en sus ojos dejaba muy en claro que iba a acompañarla para hablar con Pinkie Pie, que iba a disculparme, que íbamos a ser amigas, y que me iba a gustar. Con un suspiro de resignación, me incorporé y la seguí hasta la casa de la yegua, marcando el segundo día consecutivo en el que tenia una escolta alicornio.

Twilight me condujo al ultimó piso de lo que parecía una casa de jengibre gigante. Al llegar a su habitación, los sollozos de Pinkie se hicieron audibles. Después de algunas insistencias por parte de Twilight, llamé a la puerta. —Vete—, gimió Pinkie, —Ningún pony me quiere, y arruiné una fiesta—, ella sorbió, —Soy solo una gran aguafiestas.

—Oh, vamos, Srta. Pie, mi corto tiempo en Ponyville me demostró que tienes un montón de amigos. Un pony que no te quiera no es el fin del mundo, ¿verdad?

Twilight sacudió la cabeza enfáticamente a mediada que Pinkie hablaba. —¡NO! No se trata solo de eso, arruiné una fiesta. Arruiné dos fiestas. Soy una aguafiestas. Soy una aguafiestas y me odias. Ningún pony me había odiado antes.

Suspiré. Por supuesto que esto no iba a ser fácil. —Bueno, estoy aquí ahora, así que vamos a conversar. ¿Puedo entrar?

La puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que pudiera entrar, y al segundo que traspasé el umbral, la puerta se cerró de golpe. —Así que, ¿estas aquí para gritarme un poco más?—, preguntó ella, con las mejillas manchadas de lagrimas y los ojos hinchados.

—No—, dije, tratando de sonar lo más sincera posible, —Vine aquí para disculparme por lo grosera que fui ayer contigo, hiciste todo ese esfuerzo y fui muy desagradecida. No fue mi momento más orgulloso.

La pony rompió a llorar ante eso. —¡Pero tienes razón! ¡Arruiné la Gran Gala del Galope! Me invitaron a la madre de todas las fiestas, y luego fui y la destruí. Y si no puedo hacer fiestas, entonces, ¿en qué soy buena?

 _Y ahora ella esta divagando en un ataque de nervios_ , pensé con un suspiro. _Estoy comenzando a sospechar que esta pony solo tiene dos estados de ánimo, euforia y depresión_. —Si, tienes razón, arruinaste la Gran Gala—. Escuché a Twilight toser desde el otro lado de la puerta, recordándome que si metía la pata en la disculpa tendría que lidiar con ella. Que tranquilizador. —Pero eso no significa que eres mala haciendo fiestas, y sin duda eso no te convierte en una mala pony. Solo significa que algunos ponys tienen gustos diferentes, y debes aceptar que los ponys tienen ideas diferentes de lo que es divertido. Por ejemplo, nada me hace más feliz que tomar un buen té por la mañana mientras escuchó música clásica o, si me siento más aventurera, tocar ante una gran multitud de ponys. Y para ti, estoy segura que eso suena como una maldición.

Pinkie había dejado de llorar llegado a este punto y había pasado a mirarme mientras escarbaba el suelo con su pata. —Si quieres evitar arruinar una fiesta que se base en, vamos a llamarlo, "la moda de Canterlot", yo estaría más que dispuesta a enseñarte los puntos más vulnerables. Con la condición de que aceptes mis disculpas, claro—. Le sonreí, y para mi sorpresa la sonrisa alcanzó mis ojos. Al parecer, estaba siendo sincera.

—Okay—, dijo Pinkie, —¿Pero puedes perdonar a MI por arruinar toda tu carrera y hacer que te expulsen de Canterlot?—, dijo, su tono alegre habitual empezando a regresar a su voz.

—A decir verdad—, dije, moviéndome para sentarme junto a ella, —Pude haber exagerado tu papel en mi exilio. Si bien es cierto que tus pequeños frenesíes no ayudaron en mi carrera, yo no me preocupé por relacionarme con mis compañeros de trabajo o empleadores y en su lugar me centré en mi violonchelo. Tal vez si me hubiera aislado en Canterlot, no hubiera tenido el honor de formar la Orquesta Real de Ponyville.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas mis disculpas?—dijo ella, parándose sobre sus cascos.

Asentí con la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Entonces, ¿podemos ser amigas?

—Claro, yo no tengo amigos en Canterlot, y desde luego no tengo amigos en Ponyville por el momento, así que no dudes en considerarte mi única y mejor amiga.

Ante la mención de las palabras "mejor amiga", Pinkie se animó nuevamente y su cabello volvió a esponjarse. —¡Yay! ¡Somos mejores amigas! Yo sabia que íbamos a ser mejores amigas, Tavi, ¿y sabes por qué lo sé?

 _Porque todos los ponys son tus mejores amigos_ , pensé.

—Porque TODOS LOS PONYS son mis mejores amigos—, dijo, abrazando mi torso con una pata delantera y apretándome con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensé que mis ojos se saldrían de sus orbitas. —¡Oh! ¿No te importa si te llamo Tavi, no?

—No—, dije luchando por respirar, —Esta bien.

—¡Genial!—, dijo, liberándome para luego saltar con entusiasmo. —Y ahora que somos mejores amigas, puedo comenzar a planear la Fiesta de Tavi y Pinkie son Mejores Amigas/Fiesta de Bienvenida a Ponyville/Fiesta de Lo Siento por Arruinar la Gala! ¡Pero no te preocupes, será más tranquila! ¡Y más elegante! Será tan elegante que hará ver a la Gran Gala del Galope como una de MIS fiestas. ¡Ooh, apuesto que puedo convencer a Rarity para darle a los invitados algunos vestidos elegantes! ¡Y los Cakes pueden hacer entradas *****! Espera, ¿los cupcakes cuentas como entradas? ¡Por supuesto que si, no seria una fiesta sin cupcakes!—, cuando terminó de hablar, caminó saltando, saliendo de su dormitorio. ¿Qué infernales peligros me esperaban en esta impredecible Equestria?

 ***NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: Entradas se refiere a los aperitivos que te dan antes del plato principal, ya saben…**

Twilight me abordó cuando abandoné el apartamento. —Lo hiciste muy bien, quiero decir, pensé que probablemente serias capaz de ayudar a Pinkie a calmarse, pero no creí que podrías hacerla regresar a su parte entusiasta tan…rápido.

—Así que—, dije, mirando a la princesa con nerviosismo, —¿No vas a desterrarme a…a donde sea que quieras desterrarme?

Twilight parpadeó con confusión. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a desterrarte? Quiero escuchar qué has aprendido de todo esto.

Ahora era mi turno de estar confundida cuando me quedé mirando al pony frente a mí. —¿Solo quieres saber lo que he aprendido?

Twilight asintió. —Uh-huh. Yo solía enviar reportes de la amistad a la Princesa Celestia todo el tiempo, y ahora creo que debo ayudar a todos los ponys a aprender sobre la magia de la amistad. Así que, ¿qué aprendiste?

—Bueno, veamos, supongo que aprendí que no debo juzgar a un pony antes de tener la oportunidad de hablar con él.

—Y…—dijo, mirándome con expectación.

—E incluso si siento que un pony me ha maltratado, debo darle la oportunidad de explicar su versión de los hechos.

—Acabas de reformular el primer punto—, ella frunció el ceño y continuó mirándome.

—Y no debería perder la paciencia con tanta rapidez, supongo.

—Bueno, no es perfecto—, dijo Twilight, mientras empezábamos a retornar a la planta baja de la panadería. —Pero es un buen comienzo, y estoy segura que si lo recuerdas, podrás aprender mucho sobre la magia de la amistad como yo antes. No quiere decir que he aprendido todo sobre la amistad, por supuesto. Todavía estoy haciendo nuevos descubrimientos cada día. Por ejemplo, hoy aprendí que, si incluso un pony pude ser muy grosero y desagradable en el primer encuentro, puede haber un buen pony en su interior.

—Yo soy el pony grosero y desagradable, ¿verdad?

Twilight asintió. —Si, pero hoy vi que también eres un buen pony, simplemente no sabes cómo expresarlo todavía—, ella sonrió, —Y créeme, he visto rehabilitarse peores cosas.

—Ahora probablemente deberías volver a casa de Vinyl. Voy a tratar de convencer a los ponyvillenses para que te den otra oportunidad—, dijo antes de dirigirse por otra calle y dejarme sola navegando por las calles.

El sol estaba alto en el aire cuando caminaba de regreso a mi nueva casa (De hecho, vagaba es la palabra correcta, luego de doblar algunas esquinas mientras navegaba por el diseño sorprendentemente laberíntico del pueblo), y los ponys despertaron y empezaron sus rutinas matutinas, mientras que unos pocos me lanzaban miradas bastante desagradables.

Al acercarme a mi casa, vi a una yegua que reconocí como Lyra Heartstrings, una unicornio verde menta, sentada en un banco tocando su arpa (¿Por qué me atreví a pensar que era una lirista?). Ella me saludo con su casco mientras me acercaba. —Hey, debes ser la nueva vecina de la que he escuchado hablar. Lo siento por no estar en la fiesta, Bon Bon y yo teníamos planeada nuestra cita nocturna y bueno…—, ella se sonrojó durante la pausa, —Realmente no puedo cancelar eso.

Asentí con la cabeza, secretamente complacida de que al menos había un pony en el pueblo que no me odiaba. —Esta bien, seguramente escuchaste hablar de cómo fui una completa tonta.

Ella me miró mientras me apoyaba en el banco junto a ella. —¿No te molesta contármelo?—. Lyra estaba sentada en el banco de una forma extraña, con su flanco reposando en el banco y sus patas traseras colgando del asiento mientras que su espalda estaba apoyada en el respaldo. (Además, no entiendo por qué Ponyville tiene bancos, la mayoría de los parques en Canterlot solo tienen losas limpias de granito con almohadas en la parte superior)

—Nada especial—, dije mientras me movía para sentarme a su lado, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para acomodarme. —Me enoje, hice llorar a Pinkie Pie, y me gané la enemistad de todos en Ponyville. Tratándose de fiestas, he estado en peores, pero no tanto.

Lyra se rió mientras tocaba su arpa. —Lo bueno es que sucedió en Ponyville, siempre y cuando intentes hacer las paces, la mayoría de los ponys terminaran perdonándote, o por lo menos no van a echarte del pueblo. Y estoy segura que si te disculpas con Pinkie, ella va a intentar hacer una "Fiesta de Lo Siento por Arruinar Tu Primera Fiesta—. O Lyra era capaz de profetizar o Pinkie era increíblemente predecible en su forma completamente incomprensible. Apuesto lo segundo.

—Gracias—, dije, escuchándola tocar su arpa, —Es una hermosa mañana.

—Si, claro—, dijo Lyra, —Es una mañana maravillosa para que los ponys salgan y alaben a Celestia.

Arqueé una ceja. —¿Qué?

—Oh, es solo una pequeña broma para mí. Hoy es domingo, el día reservado para adorar al sol. Es una antigua tradición, presente antes de que las diosas se hicieran materiales, aunque las referencias a la adoración del sol se encuentran en la mayoría de las culturas. Incluso los mitos humanos indican que ellos adoraban a un dios del sol—, dijo Lyra. Si era inteligente, yo debí simplemente sonreír y asentir, pero por alguna desafortunada razón me sentí obligada a preguntar qué la impulsó a mencionar esas antiguas criaturas mitológicas.

—No soy una erudito, ¿pero acaso los ponys simplemente plasmaron sus propias ideas al crear los mitos sobre los humanos?—, pregunté, pensando que estaba haciendo una pregunta educada.

Por un segundo, se hizo el silencio. El tiempo mismo se desaceleró mientras Lyra preparaba su plática. Pude ver las ruedas girando en la parte trasera de su cabeza, engranajes encajando con engranajes. —Bueno, una gran cantidad de personas…eh, ponys no creen en los seres humanos y creen que ellos son cuentos populares, pero he pasado los últimos cuatro años estudiando antropología, que es el estudio de los humanos, a diferencia de la equinologia, que es, por supuesto, el estudio de los ponys. En realidad es muy interesante, por todas las pruebas…

Me gustaría hacer una nota rápida sobre cómo escribo estas entradas de mi diario, por si alguien allí afuera estuviera leyendo esto (algo poco probable). En mi forma de escribir, siempre me esfuerzo por reflejar la realidad con la mayor precisión posible. Aunque seguramente hay muchas cosas que he omitido, si algo da una impresión sobre mi o si estoy pasando mucho tiempo tratando con alguien, entonces hago mi mejor esfuerzo para registrar esa interacción como la recuerdo. Claro, hay algunas diferencias: las conversaciones están limpias, los eventos están condensados, y los detalles misceláneos/sin importancia están borrados, aunque supongo que los dos primeros puntos implican el tercero. Aclaro esto ahora, porque pasé las siguientes tres horas escuchado a Lyra describir todas las facetas de la civilización humana. Por mi propia cordura, no voy a relatar todos los detalles de esa conversación, y en su lugar voy a centrarme en sus principales puntos y las cosas que me interesaron.

Basado en la descripción de Lyra, los humanos son o eran (existe cierta controversia entre los antropólogos acerca de si todavía existen o no los seres humanos) monos desnudos que podían ponerse de pie sobre sus patas traseras. Al igual que los ponys, los humanos dominaban la palabra hablada y escrita, y al igual que los ponys, lograron extenderse a todos los rincones del globo. La Srta. Heartstrings habló durante un buen tiempo sobre las similitudes entre los seres humanos y los ponys, destacando el uso de herramientas y la capacidad de comunicación. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los ponys, ellos no buscaban un equilibrio natural con la naturaleza, en cambio trataron de conquistarla. Ella teorizó que esta diferencia se debió a la ausencia de deidades como Celestia y Luna en su sociedad. Por otro casco, este expansionismo constante también les permitió lograr grandes hazañas como la contracción de naves para volar hacia la luna y la creación de ciudades enormes de cristal y acero e incluso dividir los bloques de construcción básicos del universo para alimentar su mundo.

—Ahora, supongo que te estas preguntando cómo los humanos lograron conquistar el mundo sin magia—, continuó Lyra varias horas más tarde, —Bueno, ellos eran expertos en usar herramientas, e inventaron maquinas para que hicieran el trabajo que ellos no podían hacer o para reemplazarlos. Ellos tenían que cortar sus alimentos, así que hicieron cuchillos; ellos necesitaban moverse más rápido, así que hicieron la rueda y domesticaron al caballo (Lyra describió a estas criaturas como ponys primitivos que carecían de nuestras capacidades intelectuales); ellos necesitaban mantener el calor, así que hicieron ropa y fogatas. Los humanos inventaron las granjas y las casas y las herramientas e hicieron grandes obras de arte y música. De hecho, creo que muchos de los instrumentos musicales que tenemos hoy fueron diseñados originalmente por los seres humanos. Un arpa simplemente no tiene sentido al menos que tengas manos para tocarla, y los cascos son sustitutos muy pobres. Hay muchas cosas en Equestria que no tendrían sentido si fueran diseñadas por ponys, pero lo más interesante es que tenemos dedales. ¡Dedales! No tienen sentido al menos que tengas pulgares. De hecho, escribí un artículo completo sobre la importancia de los dedales en los estudios antropológicos. Fue rechazado.

Si, los seres humanos son la única explicación para el hecho de que la mayoría de las herramientas ecuestres son inutilizables para los ponys terrestres y pegasos, desde luego no pude ser que los unicornios diseñaran herramientas inutilizables para las otras razas para poder asegurar su dominio en la parte alta de la sociedad. No es que yo estoy amargada porque los ponys asumen que soy un músico inferior que mis semejantes unicornios porque yo no puedo manipular objetos tan finamente como ellos. Eso seria una tontería.

—Entonces—, siguió (y siguió) Lyra. —Si estamos rodeados de herramientas humanas, entonces ¿dónde están los humanos? Bueno, muchos profesores han pasado mucho tiempo pensando sobre esta cuestión y han llegado a una variedad de respuestas diferentes, algunas más locas que otras. Creo que la más loca que escuché fue propuesta por la Profesora Cassie Truth, sostiene que toda Equestria es solo un sueño creado por los seres humanos y la presencia de las creaciones humanas en nuestra sociedad son solo una huella que ellos dejaron atrás. Ella incluso dice que algunos ponys creen en los seres humanos porque a los humanos les parece divertido que algunos de nosotros sepan la verdad. Por supuesto, creo que esta complemente loca.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor?—, pregunté, comprobando si no había perdido la capacidad de hablar después de tantas horas.

Lyra asintió. —Creo que son aliens que visitaron nuestras sociedades antiguas y dieron a nuestros ancestros un conocimiento increíble. Eso explica por qué usamos sus herramientas sin recurrir a ninguna teoría loca como que todo nuestro mundo fue creado por ellos para su propia diversión.

Porque los aliens son una solución mucho más razonable.

—Veras, creo que los humanos mejoraron los viajes espaciales y finalmente descubrieron nuestro mundo. Ellos nos observan desde hace años, estudiando nuestras sociedades primitivas, y durante un momento de gran crisis, ellos nos dieron su ayuda, permitiéndonos sobrevivir y eventualmente prosperar. Todos los ponys vivos actualmente tienen una deuda con aquellos antiguos astronautas humanos.

Antes de que ella pudiera continuar, una pony de pelaje color crema con melena azul y rosa salió de la casa detrás de nosotras y se acercó a Lyra. —Buenos días, Lyra, ¿estuviste despierta por mucho tiempo?—, dijo ella, tomando asiento junto a su novia.

—Oh, un poco, lo siento por no despertarte, Me levanté a las nueve, pensé que podría tocar al aire libre un rato, y mientras estaba tocando mi arpa me encontré con nuestra nueva vecina—, me señaló con un casco, —Nos pusimos a hablar y creo que perdí la noción de tiempo.

La nueva pony me miró con simpatía. —¿Ella no te aburrió hablándote de los humanos, o si?—, preguntó mientras besaba a Lyra en la mejilla. —Amo a Lyra, pero de vez en cuando se deja llevar hablando de los seres humanos y se olvida de que no todo el mundo comparte su interés. Deberías escucharla cuando empieza a hablar de los diferentes estilos que hay para tocar el arpa y cómo manipular un campo telekinetico para imitar el movimiento de los dedos—, ella suspiró juguetonamente.

Lyra se sonrojó, y sentí la necesidad de defender a uno de los pocos ponys en el pueblo que actualmente no me odiaba. —Oh no, fue una interesante platica—, dije, —Me encanta escuchar sobre la historia alternativa de Equestria.

La pony color menta me sonrió con aprecio. —¿En serio? ¿No estabas aburrida? La mayoría de los ponys me ignoran cuando empiezo a hablar, y nunca un pony me dijo que mis pláticas son interesantes. Déjame prestarte uno de mis libros de antropología, estoy segura que te encantara.

Antes de poder formular una objeción, la pony salió corriendo hacia la casa. La pony color crema habló. —Así que, ¿realmente disfrutaste su plática o solo fuiste educada?

—Disfrute algunas partes—, dije riendo, —Pero en su mayoría, fui educada.

—¿Qué partes disfrutaste?—, preguntó.

—Me gustó el hecho de que los seres humanos fueron capaces de conquistar el mundo sin necesidad de utilizar magia. Lograron prosperar debido a su ingenio—. Era verdad, me gustó esa parte. Una lastima que los humanos nunca existieron.

Bon Bon se encogió de hombros. —Hmm, bien, estoy contenta de que Lyra encontrara a alguien más además de mi para hablar sobre los humanos—, ella disminuyó su voz a un susurro, —Ella no es exactamente el pony más popular del pueblo debido a sus…intereses peculiares. De todos modos…—, su voz volvió a la normalidad, —Mi nombre es Bon Bon.

Sonreí. —Un placer conocerte, señorita, soy Octavia Melody, pero la mayoría de los ponys me llama Octavia.

Bon Bon sonrió cuando Lyra volvió a salir de su casa con cinco libros flotando a su lado. —Bueno Octavia, estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver en el futuro.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras luchaba para sostener los libros que Lyra me había dado, maldiciéndome por no traer mi alforja conmigo antes de que la Princesa Sparkle me sacara de mi casa al romper el alba. Pero entonces, no pude predecir que un pony iba a prestarme una pequeña biblioteca de libros sobre leyendas ecuestres antes de intentar regresar a la casa y llevármela.

Un minuto después, estaba de nuevo en mi nueva casa, y había tirado los libros de antropología en la mesa. No tenia intención de ser grosera, por supuesto, pero usar un solo casco para mantenerlos seguros en mi espalda fue increíblemente difícil, y no me sentía particularmente dispuesta a subir las escaleras con ellos. Luego precedí a preparar una taza de café, y me quede mirándola por una hora mientras intentaba procesar mi mañana, antes de finalmente concluir que Ponyville era mucho más extraño de lo que había sospechado inicialmente. De alguna forma.

Cuando terminé de beber mi café y reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos del día, oí pisadas viniendo de arriba. Segundos más tarde, Vinyl descendió por las escaleras mientras frotaba sus cansados ojos. —Oh hey, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste despierta?—, me preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cafetera.

—Siete horas—, murmuré apartando la taza vacía de café.

—Woah, no pensé que te levantarías tan temprano teniendo en cuenta que te dormiste en mi sala de DJ. ¿Sabes que tu dormitorio esta justo al otro lado de esa misma habitación?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Lo sé, pero realmente no quería mostrar mi cara anoche después de perder los estribos.

—Si, muchos ponys estaban bastante molestos anoche—, dijo, —Pero te perdonaran con el tiempo, al menos la mayoría lo hará. ¿Cómo fue tu día hasta ahora?

—Oh, lo de siempre. Comencé mi mañana con una alicornio enojada gritándome, me vi obligada a hacer las paces con Pinkie Pie, y luego tuve una charla sobre los seres humanos con el único otro músico del pueblo durante un par de horas.

Vinyl solo me observó, hasta que me di cuenta de mi error. —Quiero decir, tuve una charla sobre los seres humanos con el único otro músico _de formación clásica_ en el pueblo durante un par de horas—, dije, riendo nerviosamente.

—Ves—, dijo Vinyl—, Por esto no estoy enojada contigo. No eres intencionalmente mala, solo eres una completa imbecil con casi cero en relaciones sociales, y puedo adivinar que tienes una larga historia tapando tu boca con un casco.

Genial, Vinyl no me odiaba, solo me compadecía. Mucho mejor.

—Me molesta que me llamen una completa im…—, empecé antes de que Vinyl me interrumpiera.

—No me malinterpretes, estoy segura que eres inteligente tratándose de libros y aprendizaje y esas cosas, pero cuando se trata de personas eres casi tan tonta como lo fue Twilight.

—Espera, ¿Twilight?—, dije confundida, —¿Te refieres a la Princesa Sparkle?

—Hmmm…si, supongo—, dijo Vinyl mientras se acercaba a la mesa, una taza de café flotando a su lado. —Pero cuando ella vino aquí al principio era simplemente Twilight, y ella todavía no se acostumbra a que los ponys la traten como una princesa. Ella solo quiere que la veamos como la bibliotecaria de Ponyville. De todos modos, cuando ella se mudo aquí, era bastante mala con los ponys e incluso se fue a dormir en su propia fiesta de bienvenida. Twilight ha aprendido sobre cómo tratar a los ponys y esas cosas de la amistad desde entonces.

—Así que, ¿qué estas tratando de decir?—, pregunté, sin saber hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

—Oh claro—, dijo Vinyl, dejando su taza de café, —Lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que si tu realmente fueras una mala pony estaría un poco enojada, pero solo eres un poco…maleducada a la hora de interactuar con ponys. Parece ser una tendencia de las yeguas de Canterlot.

—¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?—, pregunté, fulminando con la mirada a Vinyl.

—Bueno—, dijo, —La mayoría de las yeguas de Canterlot parecen no tener buenas habilidades sociales. Quiero decir, por ejemplo estas tú, Twilight, Lyra cuando la conocí por primera vez, y digamos…la mitad de los ponys de la Academia de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados.

—Espera—, dije, de repente ignorando las insinuaciones de Vinyl, —¿Qué estabas haciendo tu en la Academia de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados?

—Oh, fui allí durante cuatro años por una beca de música. Ahí fui donde conocí a Lyra.

Fruncí el ceño; por supuesto, mi compañera DJ asistió a la academia más prestigiosa de Equestria, mientras que yo fui rechazada por el motivo de "no ser una unicornio". Perfecto.

Vinyl continuó. —En realidad, Lyra y yo éramos compañeras de habitación durante mi primer año en la academia. Luego, en tercer año, ella no tenía ningún plan para la Víspera de Corazones Calidos, así que la invité a venir conmigo a Ponyville. Entonces conoció a Bon Bon y unas semanas después, ambas eran novias y una vez que ella se graduó, se trasladó de nuevo a Ponyville. El pueblo deja una marca en ti—, Vinyl sonrió tímidamente, —y la mayoría de los ponys que vienen aquí encuentran algo que los mantiene aquí. Lyra encontró a Bon Bon, Twilight encontró a sus amigos, y yo crecí aquí. Luego de unos años, ninguna ciudad de Equestria puede comparársele.

Genial. La forma en que Vinyl describió a Ponyville fue como una especie de agujero negro hambriento que devora a los ponys desprevenidos y se niega a dejarlos ir. Tenia que terminar mi trabajo rápidamente antes de que el pueblo me retuviera. —Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver tu, ciertamente impresionante, historia académica con que yo sea socialmente inexperta?

Vinyl aplastó un casco contra su cara. —Ves, ahí estamos otra vez. Te centraste en la cosa equivocada. Estaba tratando de hablarte sobre los encantos de Ponyville y solo te preocupaste por el hecho de que yo fui a la academia. Es como si los ponys de Canterlot tuvieran problemas al interactuar con otros ponys.

Continué mirando a Vinyl mientras ella tomaba otro sorbo de café. —Así que, lo que estas tratando de decir es…

—Necesitas socializar y salir de tu burbuja, y para eso, necesitas una amiga.

Fantástico, había obtenido dos amigas en un día. Una era una pony loca fiestera y otra era mi amiga porque me compadecía. Por alguna razón, no creo que la base de una sana amistad consista en el deseo maniaco de ser amigo de todos los ponys y por lastima. —Entonces, ¿solo quieres ser mi amiga porque me compadeces?

Vinyl rió. —No, quiero ser tu amiga porque, cuando no estas súper enojada o cuando no tapas tu boca con un casco, eres una pony muy decente, y creo que una amiga podría ayudar a esa yegua decente a salir más. Eso, y que tienes un lindo flanco.

—¿Espera? ¿Qué?—, dije, sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecerse ante la repentina observación de la unicornio.

—Dije que eres una pony decente que necesita una amiga, no tienes que ruborizarte por eso.

—No, no esa parte—, dije, —Me refiero a la parte que mencionaste después de eso, algo de que yo tengo un "lindo flanco"

—Oh, eso, dije que tienes un lindo flanco. Probablemente se debe a que estas todo el tiempo de pie sobre tus patas traseras mientras tocas el violonchelo. Quiero decir…si tuviera que adivinar.

Sentí que más y más sangre fluía por mi cara y tuve el impulso casi abrumador de esconderme debajo de la mesa, cosa que fue obstaculizada por el conocimiento de que al hacer eso expondría mi flanco, el cual, aparentemente, estaba muy bien desarrollado.

—Wow, realmente estas sonrojada—, dijo Vinyl, —Parece como si nunca hubieras recibido un cumplido.

—Oh, no—, dije, luchando por mantener la compostura, —Recibí muchos cumplidos. Los ponys elogiaron mi capacidad musical, mi intelecto, mi excelente dicción, pero nunca mis atributos físicos.

—¿En serio?—, preguntó Vinyl, incrédula mientras terminaba su café. —¿Ni siquiera de un pony muy especial?

—No—, dije, —Pero nunca tuve un pony muy especial. Lo más cerca que estuve de eso fue una conversación intima después de la Gala y eso…—, negué, —No hubiera funcionado.

—Así que, ¿ningún pony especial entonces?—, dijo Vinyl mientras levitaba las tazas de café en el fregadero, —Si, supongo que puedo entenderlo, probablemente estas demasiado ocupada practicando, quiero decir, si realmente nunca tuviste amigos, entonces un pony muy especial esta fuera de discusión.

El análisis asombrosamente preciso de Vinyl sobre mi vida romántica no estaba ayudando a que mi rubor se disipara más rápido y sentí que me encogía debajo de la mesa. Aun así, no entiendo cómo la falta de un pony muy especial es un gran problema. Hay cosas más importantes que hacer, y no me convertí en la mejor violonchelista en Equestria gastando tiempo desarrollando una relación.

—De todos modos, así es como veo yo las cosas. Necesitas un amigo y alguien que te enseñe el camino, y tengo mucho tiempo libre. Voy a ver si Bon Bon y Lyra están interesadas en ir al Bar de Berry esta noche—, dijo Vinyl decididamente mientras trotaba fuera de la casa, probablemente para encontrar a Lyra y su novia. Hice una mueca, fui a buscar mi violonchelo y fui a mi dormitorio (mi verdadera habitación esta vez, en lugar de la sala de DJ de Vinyl). Si estaba forzada a salir, podría al menos tener un par de horas de práctica antes de irme.

Minutos más tarde, Vinyl llamó a la puerta. —Hey Octavia, vamos a salir alrededor de las 7:30, así que prepárate.

—Bueno—, dije, antes de regresar a mi práctica. Las siguientes horas pasaron demasiado rápido, y pronto me encontré teniendo que prepararme para nuestro paseo al bar. A pesar que era tentador salir a un bar sin prepararme adecuadamente, yo era una yegua de Canterlot y no bajaría mis estándares simplemente porque estaba en Ponyville. Pronto, mi melena y cola estaba peinadas, mi cuello estaba planchado y mi moño estaba ajustado. Si me permiten el atrevimiento, me veía muy bien.

Cuando el sol se ocultó y el reloj dio las 7:30, salí de mi habitación correctamente preparada y lista para una noche en el pueblo, mi primera noche afuera en…bueno, años, realmente. A pesar de que detestaba Ponyville (cosa que hago mucho), la idea de pasar tiempo con ponys y divertirme tenía cierto encanto que encontré difícil de resistir. Incluso pude haber sonreído mientras bajaba las escaleras y asentí con la cabeza a Vinyl. —¿Lista para esta noche?—, pregunté, sintiendo una pizca de emoción afectando mi voz.

—Sip—, dijo Vinyl mientras abría la puerta, ella había abandonado sus habituales anteojos e incluso hizo un intento por peinar su melena. Sus intentos de arreglarse habían dado frutos, y ella se veía decente, de hecho, podría hacer un argumento convincente de que se veía bastante encantadora.

—Entonces—, dije cuando llegué a la planta baja, —¿Vamos a encontrarnos con Lyra o ellas van a encontrarnos?

—Ellas nos esperaran afuera—, dijo mientras abría la puerta, —Y entonces vamos a marchar hacia el bar. De hecho…

Nuestras vecinas salieron de sus casas al mismo tiempo que nosotras, y Lyra y Vinyl se saludaron. —…parece que llegamos justo a tiempo—, dijo Vinyl.

Durante el camino a la taberna, Vinyl y Lyra recordaron sus días universitarios mientras que Bon Bon ocasionalmente compartía una historia sobre una de las desventuras de Lyra. La mayor parte de las historias parecían centrarse en Lyra arrastrando a todos los ponys a la Antro Con. Ella había insistido que todo el mundo (no todos los ponys) pasaría un buen rato, y Vinyl finalmente admitió que ese baile fue uno de los mejores conciertos de DJ que había tenido, mientras que Bon Bon solo…se ruborizó. Decidí no preguntar.

—Hey Octavia—, dijo Lyra después de terminar la conversación. —¿Qué hacías en la academia? Estoy segura que una pony como tú sin duda obtuvo una beca. Quiero decir, lograste tocar en la Gran Gala del Galope a la edad de…qué…¿diecinueve años?

¿Lyra sabía que toqué en la Gala, pero no podía comprender por qué no fui a la academia? Qué yegua extraña. Para responder su pregunta, señale con un casco mi cabeza y dije, —Es la Academia para Unicornios Superdotados, por lo tanto no soy apta para la admisión.

—Oh claro—, respondió, sonriendo tímidamente, —Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo en su lugar?

—Practiqué con mi violonchelo y trabajé para ser aceptada en la Orquesta Real de Canterlot, cosa que logré, fui aceptada a la edad de diecisiete años, y tenia la esperanza de estar en el primer puesto en cinco años, pero en su lugar estoy aquí con la misión inútil de crear la Orquesta Real de Ponyville.

—Wow—, dijo Lyra mirando a Vinyl, —Tienes razón, esta yegua realmente necesita bajar la cabeza.

—¿Tu le dijiste eso?—, dije mirando a Vinyl, y por primera vez desde que la conocí, la yegua se dio la vuelta y me miró avergonzada.

—Oh hey, miren, ya llegamos—, dijo Bon Bon, rompiendo el silencio, —¿Vamos a buscar una bebida o dos?

Entramos en lo que parecía ser un viejo bar de sodas, pero luego de que Vinyl intercambiara unas palabras con el propietario, una pony con pelaje morado claro y uvas como cutiemark, nos hicieron bajar a un sótano de ladrillos viejos lleno de ponys bebiendo mientras un músico tocaba en el escenario. Si no me equivoco, podría decir que era uno de esos bares bohemios que eran tan populares en Manehattan. No en Canterlot, pero ciertamente no en Ponyville.

Mis amigas (que extraño usar esa palabra) bajaron las escaleras para saludar a sus compañeros ponys mientras yo las seguía tímidamente, temerosa de cómo los demás ponyvillenses reaccionarían al verme. _Venir aquí después de perturbar a tantos ponys fue una decisión muy estupida,_ pensé maldiciendo mi propia estupidez. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los ponys estaban tan inmersos en sus conversaciones que no se fijaron en mí. Lyra nos condujo a un rincón apartado de la sala, e hice una nota mental para agradecerle por elegir un lugar que estaba lejos de los otros ponys.

Mientras tomaba asiento, Lyra habló. —Así que Tavi, ¿qué vas a tomar?

Hubo una pausa en la cual Vinyl y Bon Bon se volvieron hacia mí, antes que yo notara que Lyra estaba hablándome a mí. Realmente espero que el apodo Tavi no me quede, pero sospecho que si. —Oh, mmm, no sé, nunca he tomado, así que supongo que…¿vino?

—Si, okay—, dijo Lyra tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, —Iré a preguntarle al camarero qué vino me recomienda para un novato—, se dirigió a Vinyl y Bon Bon. —¿Quieren lo de siempre?

Las otras dos ponys asintieron con la cabeza y Lyra trotó hacia la barra. Me decidí a hablar. —Así que, este bar es bastante agradable. No esperaba que Ponyville tuviera algo tan culto.

Vinyl me lanzó una mirada que me recordó que estaba tapando mi boca con un casco, y golpee mi cabeza con una pata delantera. —Cierto, lo siento, no tenia la intención de ofender.

Ellas asintieron con la cabeza y Vinyl dijo, —Aprecio que hayas intentado dar un cumplido al bar, incluso si fracasaste miserablemente al hacerlo, solo recuerda nuestra charla sobre tapar tu boca con un casco.

—De todos modos—, dijo Bon Bon, tratando de sacarme del agua caliente, —¿Qué te parece Ponyville hasta ahora, Srta. Octavia?

Vinyl me lanzó otra mirada antes que pudiera responder y sonreí, con la esperanza de asegurarle que no tenía la intención de seguir insultando a Ponyville.

—Durante mi breve tiempo aquí, este pueblo me sorprendió. Esperaba encontrar un pueblo aislado sin características memorables, y a pesar de que Ponyville no es tan sofisticado como Canterlot, los ponys locales son generalmente amables al menos que los molestes, y el propio pueblo posee un encanto rustico que no esperaba encontrar. A pesar que no entiendo del todo por qué Celestia quiere situar su segunda Orquesta Real aquí, puedo sin duda ver por qué tantos ponys consideran este pueblo atractivo.

Mi compañera de cuarto sonrió ante esto y me dio una palmadita en la espalda con entusiasmo. —Sigue manteniendo las cosas así y vamos a convertirte en una ponyvillense pronto—. Oh, que alegría.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la historia detrás de este bar?—, pregunté mientras esperábamos que Lyra regresara con nuestras bebidas.

—Oh eso—, dijo Bon Bon, —Berry Punch, la propietaria, su talento especial es mezclar bebidas, bueno, mezclar y consumir bebidas para ser honestos, y dado que Ponyville no tenía un bar adecuado, ella decidió construir el Bar de Berry. Sirve como una tienda de soda común durante el día pero por la noche los ponys pueden venir aquí abajo para una noche de "vino y felicidad"

Mientras ella hablaba, Lyra volvió de la barra, una bandeja con bebidas levitando junto a ella. —Muy bien, Vinyl y yo tenemos nuestras cervezas, Bon Bon tiene su margarita y Octavia, una botella de la bodega más fina de la casa—. La botella flotó sobre la mesa mientras Lyra levitaba una copa de vino en mi dirección. —Me tomé la libertad de servirte la primera copa.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras tomaba la copa. —Muchas gracias, Srta. Heartstrings—. Levanté la copa en el aire cuando Lyra se sentó y Vinyl se trasladó junto a mí. —Salud.

Las otras ponys levantaron sus copas, y tomé mi primer sorbo de vino. No estaba mal. Obviamente, no soy una conocedora, pero dejó un sabor agradable en mi lengua que no ahogaba el sabor del alcohol. —Esta bueno—, comenté a ningún pony en particular mientras Vinyl y Lyra tomaban largos tragos de sus vasos.

Vinyl eructó. —Me alegra saber que te gusta. Ahora, cuando regreses a Canterlot puedes decir a la gente que la mejor copa de vino que has probado esta en Ponyville.

—Si, me asegurare de decirles que Ponyville me enseñó a beber primero—, dije sonriendo.

Las otras dos se rieron y di otro sorbo a mi bebida. —Así que, ¿cómo obtuviste una beca en la Academia de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados?—, le pregunté, dejándome llevar por la curiosidad.

Vinyl se encogió de hombros. —Soy buena con la música, y ellos siempre están buscando un poco de sangre fresca; es parte de su diversidad conseguir unicornios que no vengan de Canterlot. Yo realmente no quería ir, ya que no ofrecían ningún programa para DJs, pero mis padres me convencieron de que se vería bien en un currículum y que al menos podría exponerme a nuevos estilos de música. También tenían razón; toda esa exposición a la música clásica fue una gran inspiración para mi proyecto de fusión.

—¿Tu proyecto de fusión?—, pregunté sin saber lo que implicaba un proyecto de ese tipo y preguntándome cómo la música clásica podía encajar en el repertorio de un DJ.

—Si, es esta cosa donde tomas dos canciones diferentes, las juntas, y puedes ver qué sale. La mayoría de las veces es una completa basura, pero con unos ajustes y mezclas puedes conseguir algo realmente hermoso que surge al combinar lo mejor de la música clásica y el pop moderno. No has vivido hasta que escuchas Tsyolin junto con BBBFF.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin reconocer las últimas cinco letras que había mencionado. —Bueno, sin duda me encantaría escuchar alguna de las fusiones que has creado. Suena interesante, al menos.

Vinyl rió. —Claro que si—, dijo, —Sigue manteniendo esas dulces palabras y te mostraré donde sucede la magia.

Parpadee mientras mi compañera de cuarto se servia otro vaso de cerveza. —¿Dulces palabras? Estaba expresando mi interés por tu proyecto.

—Es una broma Tavi. Pensé que sonaba como…uhh, sabes qué, no importa.

—Lo que digas, Srta. Scratch—, dije mientras la imitaba y me servia otra copa de vino.

—Entonces—, dijo ella, —¿Dónde fuiste a estudiar?

—No lo hice, la única academia es la de Celestia, así que si no eres un unicornio las posibilidades de conseguir una educación superior son decididamente escasas. Aprendí a tocar el violonchelo adecuadamente por mi misma.

—¿En serio?—, dijo Vinyl fascinada, —Pero te oí tocar esta tarde y sonaba muy bien. Quiero decir, que sonaba mejor que muchos violonchelistas de la academia.

—Gracias—, dije sonriendo ante su cumplido, —Eres muy amable y una terrible mentirosa, sé que yo no estaba en mi mejor forma esta tarde y no tienes necesidad de halagarme.

—Pero no estoy mintiendo, sonaba bien. No, sonaba genial, y además Tavi, sabes que yo no soy del tipo que finge sentimientos.

 _Ella tiene razón_ , pensé mientras recordaba nuestras conversaciones anteriores. Aun así, su sinceridad no cambiaba el hecho de que mi trabajo de esa tarde fue insatisfactorio. —Otra vez, te doy gracias por los elogios y lo siento por acusarte de mentirosa, pero mi trabajo de hoy simplemente no estuvo a la altura.

Mientras hablaba, una alicornio lavanda familiar bajó las escaleras junto con una unicornio blanca detrás. Recordé que la unicornio blanca había estado en mi fiesta ayer, su melena púrpura era intrincadamente estilizada y era difícil de olvidar. De hecho, creo que recuerdo haberla visto en otro lugar, pero no puedo decir donde. Ambas miraron a su alrededor y después de localizar nuestra mesa se dirigieron directamente hacia nosotras. —Escóndeme—, dije, volviéndome hacia Vinyl.

—No tienes que temer—, dijo ella poniendo su casco en mi pata delantera, —Solo se amable y educada, y te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

Twilight sonrió cuando se acercó a nuestra mesa. —Hola Octavia—, dijo, con una voz sorprendentemente amistosa. —¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Me reí, tratando de cubrir mi miedo. —Mejor que ayer, en realidad estaba tomando unas copas con mi amigas Vinyl, Lyra y…—. Mientras hablaba señalaba con un casco a las otras tres ponys, solo para ver que en algún momento de la conversación Lyra y Bon Bon habían desaparecido. —Ummm…solo Vinyl, supongo. De todos modos, mi día estuvo sorprendentemente bien.

—Estoy feliz de escuchar eso—, dijo Twilight con entusiasmo. —Pinkie Pie tomó el tren a Canterlot esta mañana para intentar estudiar las fiestas de la alta sociedad. Ella esta tomándose esta nueva fiesta muy en serio, así que espero que la disfruten—. No estaba segura si sus ultimas palabras significaban una amenaza o simplemente buenos deseos, sin embargo, decidí que lo mejor seria seguir su consejo.

La princesa continuó. —Ahora, pase todo el día hablando de ti con mis amigos y explicándoles que estábamos juzgándote mal, así que teniendo eso en cuenta…—, ella hizo una seña a la unicornio junto a ella.

—Oh, si querida—, dijo la unicornio, hablando en el momento justo. —Voy a hacer una recepción para mis clientes más importantes el miércoles y creo que tener un músico respetado en Canterlot actuando en la fiesta seria el toque de gracia, así que espero que estés interesada.

Yo era una violonchelista de la Orquesta Real de Canterlot en una misión de la Princesa de la Noche, no iba a rebajarme a tocar para la recepción de un pony.

—Puedo pagarte ocho mil bits—, dijo.

—Me encantaría actuar para vos y tus amigos.

—Maravilloso—, dijo la unicornio, aplaudiendo con sus cascos entusiasmada, —Te espero a las tres, y no dudes en disfrutar de las entradas.

Asentí y sonreí a la yegua (más tarde me dijo que su nombre era Rarity) y después de unos minutos más de charla, ella y la princesa abandonaron el establecimiento.

Fue también en ese momento que terminé la mitad de la botella de vino, y sin saber cómo el alcohol me afectaba, decidí que estaba perfectamente bien seguir bebiendo. En retrospectiva, esa fue una idea bastante estupida. Vinyl y yo hablamos un poco más sobre nuestras historias musicales, y ella me explicó con más detalle los aspectos de su proyecto de fusión. En su investigación sobre la teoría musical (ella realmente investigó la teoría musical), señaló que la mejor sinfonía y la peor composición estaban compuestas por las mismas piezas básicas, la única diferencia era el orden de la colocación. Tomando esta idea, ella rápidamente decidió que en lugar de crear nuevas piezas (que desde su punto de vista eran solo combinaciones de notas viejas), ella tomaría viejas canciones, las mezclaría y crearía nueva música de esa forma. Después de la explicación, rápidamente me encontré reconsiderando mi observación anterior de ella como una DJ común. Mi historia de yo tocando el violonchelo hasta que mis cascos sangraban parecía bastante aburrida en comparación.

—¿Dónde están Lyra y Bon Bon?—, pregunté, mi preocupación finalmente estaba aumentando por la desaparición de las dos ponys.

—Están en la pista de baile—, dijo Vinyl, señalando hacia un área despejada al lado del escenario donde estaban bailando un gran número de ponys. Después de buscar por unos segundos, vi al unicornio verde menta y al pony terrestre de color crema bailando, sus cuerpos y brazos entrelazados, sus labios apretados contra los de la otra. La forma en que ellas se abrazaban y se movían en armonía, casi las hacia parecer como una sola pony.

—Si, ella se vuelven así luego de una copa o dos y un poco de música. Es realmente muy tierno ver lo afectuosas que son.

¿Tierno? Era francamente repugnante la forma en que ambas actuaban en público. Aunque no tengo ninguna objeción de que dos ponys consentidos tengan intimidad en su propia casa, dar tal imagen en publico era un asunto totalmente diferente, y me encontré mirándolas por demasiado tiempo, un hecho que Vinyl logró captar.

—Whoa Tavi, deja de mirarlas fijamente, es espeluznante—, dijo Vinyl rompiendo mi concentración y regresándome a la realidad.

—Yo…no estaba "mirándolas fijamente", solo me sorprende que dos ponys les importe tan poco lo que las rodea que incluso participan en una indudable exhibición de afecto, es grosero.

—Si, bueno… lo que sea. ¿Qué quieres hacer, que no implique mirar a Lyra y Bon Bon hasta que se desintegren?

Quizás fueron las tres cuartas parte de la botella de vino que había bebido o la melodía de jazz sorprendentemente contagiosa proveniente del escenario o una combinación de ambas, pero mi respuesta fue muy impulsiva y más que tonta.

—Vamos a bailar—, dije, precipitándome y arrastrando a Vinyl a la pista de baile junto a nuestras dos compañeras (quienes TODAVIA estaban actuando inapropiadamente). A pesar de que nuestro baile carecía de la sofisticación y la elegancia de un vals de Canterlot, era…divertido. Nuestros cuerpos se movían con la música y luego de unos minutos, ambas habíamos desarrollado una sincronía increíble mientras nos abríamos paso por la canción. Nada estaba ensayado o coreografiado, y solo reaccionábamos, permitiendo que la música nos llevara a donde ella deseaba. Realmente fue muy maravilloso.

Cuando la música se detuvo miré a mí alrededor, para ver que la mayoría de los ponys habían dejado de bailar y estaban parados mirándonos a Vinyl y a mi. Si hubiera estado en mi sano juicio hubiera sonreído tímidamente y retrocedido, disculpándome por desmerecer a todos los ponys. Sin embargo, estaba plenamente intoxicada, y si estos ponys querían ver un espectáculo entonces, por Celestia, iba a darles uno. Pero primero necesitaba un violonchelo.

Como si fuera una señal, una familiar pony rosa salió…de alguna parte con el estuche de mi violonchelo en su casco. —Aquí tienes—, dijo alegremente.

—Pero…qué…creí que estabas en Canterlot—, dije, mi mente intentando procesar cómo esta pony podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

—Tonta Tavi, cada vez que una fiesta esta en apuros, Pinkie Pie estará allí para mantener su curso, y puedo decir que esta fiesta necesita tu violonchelo—. Con eso, desapareció por el mismo lugar donde había aparecido.

La pony que desafiaba a la física había destrozado momentáneamente mi confianza, pero tenia mi violonchelo y seria una lastima si no comenzara a actuar luego de que Pinkie Pie había roto varias leyes físicas para ayudarme a tocar.

—Yeguas y sementales—, dije, caminando al centro del escenario, —Les presento la clásica Sonata Nº3 de Canterlot con violonchelo—, puede ver a mi gente suspirar ante el anuncio y sonreí, —Con unos retoques.

Ahora, la pieza original tiene un comienzo melodioso y lento, que recuerda a un arroyo en primavera, y gradualmente va aumentando hasta que la pieza se convierte en una ola que todo lo cubre (esta es una confesión embarazosa, pero siempre he tenido problemas para describir cómo suena la música en un oído no entrenado). Sin embargo, mientras que la obra original es sin duda una obra maestra, dudé que mi gente apreciara un ritmo tan lento, así que la modifiqué. La lenta cadena que iniciaba la pieza se trasformó en una sierra frenética y rápida, evocando una persecución de vida o muerte más que un arroyo, haciendo que la pieza resultante fuera menos "barroca clásica" y más "jazz moderno".

Punteé las notas que necesitaba puntear y usé unos de los mejores solos de violonchelo en Equestria como la base para una pieza de jazz improvisada. Me sentía sucia. Al público le encantó. Los ponys pronto pisotearon ante la música y cuando la pieza se acercó a su conclusión, el lugar estalló en aplausos. Me incliné, recogí mi violonchelo y salí del escenario.

—Eso fue genial Tavi.

—¿Cuál fue esa canción?

—¿Puedes tocar en el markmitzvah ***** de mi hijo la próxima semana?

—Bravo

—Fantástico

—¡Tocas igual a un humano!

Asentí con mi cabeza por ese último comentario. —Gracias Lyra.

 ***NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: "Markmitzvah", seria una parodia a la clásica fiesta judía "Bar mitzvah", que se celebra cuando los hijos alcanzan la madurez mental…**

—¡En serio, utilizaste tus cascos como si fueran manos, nunca había visto a un pony hacer eso! ¿Puedes enseñarme?

—Oh bueno, lo intentaré—, dije mientras me reunía con mis amigas, —Pero seguramente no voy a poder. Nací con cascos anormalmente flexibles y esa es la principal razón por la que puedo tocar el violonchelo.

—¡Casco-manos!—, la pony se quedo sin aliento, —Bon Bon, Octavia tiene casco-manos. ¡Tengo una amiga con casco-manos!

Hice una nota mental para preguntarle qué eran los casco-manos cuando no estuviera tan excitada o….miré hacia donde el pony había saltado, ahora ocupada con Bon Bon. Antes de que pudiera contemplar más los detalles de los casco-manos, otro casco me dio una palmadita en la espalda. —Esa fue…sin duda la mejor actuación con violonchelo que he oído nunca. ¿Puedo tener algunas grabaciones de tu violonchelo para mi proyecto de fusión?—, preguntó Vinyl.

—Bueno, eso depende—, dije, mientras nos trasladábamos de nuevo a nuestro puesto.

—¿De qué?

—De dos cosas. Primero, necesitas un equipo de grabación.

—¿Y la segunda?—, preguntó Vinyl.

—La segunda condición, es que quiero que evites que yo haga el tonto completamente mientras estoy en Ponyville—. Lo sé, es cursi y tonto, pero en mi defensa, acababa de terminar mi primera botella de vino.

Vinyl sonrió. —Por supuesto Tavi, creo que puedo hacerlo.

—Entonces esta decidido—, dije con jubilo, —Te ayudare con tu proyecto de fusión y tu me ayudaras a evitar que ofenda a todos los ponys del pueblo.

—Creo que podrías estar llevándote la mejor parte del trato—, dijo Vinyl.

—Oh, absolutamente—, dije riendo.

Después de eso, la noche fue…borrosa. Recuerdo bailar en algún momento encima de una mesa, y recuerdo que Vinyl y yo regresamos a casa en algún punto después de que Lyra y Bon Bon galoparon fuera del bar ansiosas por hacer…Celestia sabe qué. Luego recuerdo que ambas comenzamos una especie de sesión improvisada, yo con mi violonchelo y Vinyl haciendo sus cosas de DJ (no sé exactamente cómo hace esos sonidos, solo sé que ella logra hacer un ruido de alguna forma). A medida que la noche se convertía en mañana, estaba cada vez más intoxicada, y lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de caer inconsciente, fueron mis labios presionando los de Vinyl.

Mierda.

* * *

 _Ese final xD Bueno, por lo menos Octavia no terminó colgada en la plaza del pueblo por pedido de Twilight. Es sorprendente el poco desenvolvimiento social que tiene Octavia, seguramente Vinyl va a ayudarla. ¿Quieren un ejemplo de pareja dispareja? Aquí tienen a la antropológica Lyra y la buena de Bon Bon. Esto va a terminar genial :3 ¡Nos vemos!_


	4. Dia 4: Preparando el terreno

_¡Buenos días/noches! Debo dar gracias por el buen recibimiento que tiene el fic, y por su paciencia :3 Continuamos. En el capitulo anterior, Octavia se disculpo con Pinkie y esta prometió hacer una fiesta. También conoció a Lyra y Bon Bon, quienes la acompañaron a una alocada fiesta que termino con ella besando a Vinyl. ¿Que sucederá?_

* * *

 **Día 4: Preparando el terreno**

Es difícil para mi decir con exactitud cuándo me desperté a la mañana siguiente, ya que pasé varios segundos o bien una eternidad sintiendo como si mi cabeza estuviera partida por la mitad y completamente incapaz de formar un pensamiento consciente. Con el tiempo, los latidos de mi cabeza se calmaron lo suficiente para permitirme hilar las palabras.

Entonces, así debe sentirse el comienzo de una resaca, noté vagamente. Probablemente debí preocuparme sobre qué en Equestria había hecho la noche anterior y por las grandes lagunas de mi memoria, pero todas esas cosas podían esperar mientras me recostaba y disfrutaba de la calidez de la otra yegua en mi cama.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Oh no.

Miré a mi alrededor, estaba sin duda en mi dormitorio, lo sabia por la notoria mejora en comparación con ayer, pero por desgracia, esa victoria fue arruinada por el hecho de que una yegua extraña definitivamente me estaba abrazando. ¿Qué hice anoche? Vagamente recordé estar besando a algún pony justo antes de perder completamente el conocimiento, ¿pero hice más que eso? Eso no se veía como algo que me gustaría hacer, pero también, yo normalmente no bailo sobre una mesa, bebo dos (o más) botellas de vino, o me despierto en la cama con un pony. No puede ser tan malo, sin embargo, pensé. El peor escenario es que estuviera acostada con una yegua que apenas conocía, que tuviéramos un desayuno incomodo y nunca más volviera a verla. Las cosas definitivamente podían ser peores.

Me volví hacia la yegua e inmediatamente noté su llamativa melena azul y sus anteojos púrpuras demasiado familiares. Si. Las cosas definitivamente podían ser peores. Rápidamente me aparté de mi compañera de cuarto y la toque con mi casco varias veces esperando despertarla. Ella gimió y se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda. —No, es muy temprano. Dame cinco minutos más.

Estaba a punto de despertarla gritando, pero decidí que en mi condición actual, hacer alguna clase de ruido fuerte seria una mala idea. —Vinyl—, dije, susurrando tan suavemente como sea posible. —Levántate, estas en mi cama—. Ella se negó a obedecer.

Todas las otras ideas que pensé para despertar a mi compañera de habitación tenían la clara desventaja de que yo debía hacer ruido, y entonces decidí dejar el asunto para otro momento, y continuar con mi día lo más tranquilamente posible.

Eso comenzó conmigo pasando varias horas escribiendo los acontecimientos del día de ayer en mi diario y teniendo un calambre horrible en el casco durante el proceso. (Nota: Dejar de hacer entradas de diario excesivamente largas. Ningún pony va a leerlas excepto yo). Después, escribí un cronograma para la formación de la orquesta, y decidí que lo primero que debía hacer era pedir la ayuda del pueblo para mi tarea, aunque no tenia idea de cómo publicitar el hecho de que estaba formando una orquesta por toda Equestria. Espero que el gobierno del pueblo sea útil en ese sentido, pensé mientras salía por la puerta.

Una hora más tarde, me encontraba en los límites del bosque Everfree, preguntándome cómo podía sentirme completamente perdida. Podía entender que me perdiera en las calles laberínticas de Ponyville, pero dirigirme a las afueras del pueblo cuando quería ir al centro del pueblo era algo completamente distinto. La única civilización que podía ver era una casa de campo en la lejanía, rodeada por un número verdaderamente exorbitante de pequeñas criaturas peludas. Mientras consideraba brevemente la idea de presentarme ante el pony que vivía allí y pedir direcciones, fui distraída por una pegaso gris familiar que entraba y salía del Everfree

Me aclaré la garganta cuando ella se acercó esperando captar su atención. —Uhmm, hola Srta. Doo, ¿qué estas haciendo hoy en el Everfree?

La pegaso se detuvo al oír mi voz, o siendo exactos, ella trató de detenerse antes de estrellarse contra la fila de árboles. Unos segundos después, volvió a emerger del bosque, cubierta con savia de pino y ramas, saludándome alegremente. —Hola Octavia, ¿qué te trae al Everfree?

—Bueno—, dije, —Esto es bastante vergonzoso, pero en realidad quería ir al centro del pueblo. Sin embargo, parece que he dado vueltas en círculos.

—Wow—, dijo Ditzy Doo, aterrizando frente a mí, —Sé que puedo perderme un poco a veces, pero creo que nunca estuve tan perdida—, ella rodó los ojos, creando un efecto desconcertante. —Oh, excepto esa vez que fui al norte para buscar a las aves del sur, o aquella vez que…En realidad, sabes qué, me he perdido completamente antes. De todos modos, estas dirigiéndote exactamente por el camino opuesto al que debes ir.

—Ya me di cuenta, Srta. Doo. Estaba a punto de regresar al pueblo, pero pensé que podría ver qué estas haciendo por aquí.

—Bueno, se supone que es una sorpresa—, dijo rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza, —Pero luego del otro día, me sentí muy mal por perder todas tus cosas, así que empecé a deshacer el camino para encontrarlas. Ya encontré dos de tus cajas—, dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo.

Eso fue…legítimamente inesperado. Yo ya había aceptado el hecho de que la mayoría de mis pertenencias estaban perdidas para siempre, y de hecho tenia pensado disculparme con la pegaso por ser tan grosera con ella. Solo se perdieron un par de cosas irremplazables, y si bien su ausencia dolía, no era una excusa para mi pobre comportamiento. Aun así, su intención de hacer las paces mejoraba mucho mi imagen de ella.

—Gracias, Srta. Doo. ¿Puedo preguntar donde están esas cajas?

—Uh-huh—, dijo, —Están en mi casa, que esta justo al lado del ayuntamiento así que no puedes perderte…En realidad, voy a guiarte hasta allí—. Con eso, ella dio una vuelta en el aire y se dirigió de vuelta al pueblo, mientras yo la seguía, agradecida por tener una guía de regreso a Ponyville.

—Esta es mi casa—, dijo, después de hacer el camino de vuelta al pueblo, señalando con un casco una pequeña casa de dos pisos. —Bueno…es mi casa y la oficina de correos de Ponyville. La mayoría de las tiendas del pueblo son también la casa de algún pony.

—Por supuesto—, dije, —¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda recoger las cajas esta tarde? Tengo que hablar con el alcalde primero, y prefiero no cargar con las cajas por todo el pueblo.

—¡Claro!—, dijo Ditzy Doo, —La puerta va a estar abierta y las cajas están justo al lado de la puerta, así que solo entra.

Asentí con la cabeza. Hubo un breve silencio, y uno de los ojos de Ditzy intentó duramente hacer una rotación completa en su órbita. —Entonces—, dije, —Realmente debería ir a la oficina del alcalde.

—Okay, esta allí—, dijo señalando un edificio muy alto al lado de ella.

—Por supuesto que esta allí—, murmuré en voz baja. ¿Cómo pude perder el edificio más alto del pueblo? Por suerte, logré no perderme mientras caminaba los nueve metros entre la casa de Ditzy y el ayuntamiento

—¿Puedo ayudarte?—, preguntó la recepcionista mientras atravesaba la puerta principal, sin levantar la vista de su papeleo.

—Si, me gustaría hablar con el alcalde sobre unos asuntos relacionados con la Orquesta Real de Ponyville.

La yegua miró su agenda. —Hmm, no veo nada acerca de la Orquesta Real de Ponyville en el itinerario de hoy, y no he oído nada al respecto tampoco, pero estoy más que feliz de programar una cita para ti.

—Maravilloso—, dije, —¿Cuándo va a estar disponible el alcalde?

—Bueno, ella esta libre ahora, pero no estas anotada en la agenda de esta semana. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es programar una cita para la próxima semana.

Mientras ella hablaba, una parte de mi mente que no solía escuchar imaginó cuan satisfactorio seria estrangular a esa yegua, pero por desgracia, esa opción seria contraproducente. En su lugar, opté por una solución más diplomática (y menos satisfactoria). —Fui enviada aquí por las Hermanas Reales por un asunto urgente, y necesito tener una orquesta lista a tiempo para la Celebración de la Luna Invernal. Pero si estas tan segura de que ella no puede verme esta semana, seguramente puedes escribir a la Princesa Luna y explicarle eso.

Antes que pudiera terminar la última palabra de mi plática, ella me señaló en dirección a la oficina del alcalde. Era asombroso lo que podía lograrse al aplicar un poco de presión. Llamé a la puerta del alcalde.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Srta. Tape? Estoy muy ocupada.

—No tan ocupada para hablar sobre el tema de la Orquesta Real de Ponyville—, dije cuando entre a su oficina.

—Oh, Srta. Melody—, dije ella levantándose abruptamente—, No esperaba que vinieras a verme tan pronto, la carta indicaba que te tomarías un poco de tiempo para conocer mejor nuestro pequeño pueblo—. ¿Por qué en Equestria la carta de Luna decía eso? ¿Y porque ella no me dijo que le enviaría una carta al alcalde?

—He pasado los últimos dos días conociendo a Ponyville, Alcalde…—, miré sobre el escritorio buscando algún indicador de su nombre. —…Scroll. Ahora, tenemos mucho que hacer si queremos tener listo algo parecido a una orquesta a tiempo para la Celebración de la Luna Invernal, así que realmente no podemos darnos el lujo de retrasarnos. Planeo tener audiciones este viernes y voy a necesitar tu ayuda para correr la voz entre la población en general. ¿Cuáles son tus sugerencias?

Basándome en la forma en que las piernas del alcalde estaban temblando, ella parecía pensar que la mayoría de la culpa por el fracaso (inevitable) de la orquesta recaería en ella. Me encontré sin prisa para disipar esa idea. —Bueno…obviamente, tendremos que permitir que cada músico en Ponyville…

—Y más allá—, interrumpí.

—Por supuesto, cada músico en Ponyville y más allá necesita saber sobre las audiciones, supongo que deberíamos…poner folletos. Si. Folletos. Eso debería ayudar a difundir la palabra.

Entrecerré los ojos. —Eso seria una adición maravillosa para los anuncios que pondrás en los periódicos de toda Equestria.

—Oh…uhmmm…si, por supuesto que vamos a poner anuncios en los periódicos. Estoy muy feliz de que Celestia enviara a alguien lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que un paso tan importante esta obviamente implicado. Voy a colocar un anuncio en el Ponyville Gazette, y en cuanto a los otros periódicos…

—Una vez que los otros periódicos difundan la palabra sobre que la princesa Luna esta situando su orquesta en Ponyville, ellos seguramente van a trasmitir la historia. Cuando ellos te entrevisten, y van a entrevistarte, asegúrate de decir que las audiciones serán este viernes al mediodía y que todos los músicos clásicos aspirantes deben presentarse. Después de eso, ellos van a correr la voz por nosotros—. Luego de los últimos dos días, me gustaba estar en una situación donde yo no era la única que debía lidiar con una devastación segura. (Hablando de devastación, no debía olvidar que aun tenia que hablar con Vinyl cuando regresara a casa)

Después de asegurarme que el alcalde haría lo que pudiera para difundir la noticia de la Orquesta Real de Ponyville, regresé a casa de Ditzy Doo para reclamar mis posesiones que ella había recuperado. Me las arreglé para equilibrar las cajas sobre mi espalda, y poco tiempo después, estaba atravesando la puerta principal, lista para pasar algunas horas desempaquetando.

—Hola—, dijo Vinyl, y salté hacia atrás ante el sonido inesperado y mis cajas cayeron al suelo.

—Oh, deja que te ayude—, dijo ella, agarrando fácilmente las cajas con su campo telekinetico y levitándolas, subió hasta mi habitación. A veces, odio a los unicornios.

—Entonces—, dije cuando Vinyl volvió a bajar. —Sobre la noche anterior…

—Si, fue divertido, ¿no?—, dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo.

—Bueno, las cosas que recuerdo fueron divertidas en el momento, pero mi problema es que no puedo recordar todo lo que hicimos exactamente—, dije rascándome la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?—, Vinyl se sentó en nuestra mesa mientras yo avanzaba para sentarme frente a ella.

—El beso.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Oh, bueno, realmente no hiciste mucho después de que me besaste, solo murmuraste acerca de cómo yo soy la única que te entiende, y luego cómo te sientes tan sola, después lo demás fue incoherente, y luego te quedaste dormida.

Primero, yo nunca diría cualquiera de esas cosas, y sin duda yo no di el primer paso, y segundo…—¿Por qué todavía estabas en mi cama cuando desperté?

—Oh si, eso es…bueno…Yo traté de irme, pero tu continuabas loca y decías que necesitabas a alguien con quien hablar, y yo estaba muy borracha también, así que simplemente pensé que podría dormir allí. Parecía una buena idea en ese momento, pero sí…Puedo entender por qué tienes una impresión equivocada de las cosas.

¡Mentiras y falacias! Yo nunca diría algo así. Ciertamente no confesaría la necesidad de tener un pony con quien hablar, eso es…Pasé toda mi vida sola, y no necesitaba a algún pony. Eso estaba completamente fuera de mi personaje.

—Yo…no, eso no puede ser verdad. Nunca besaría a un pony como tu o balbucearía así. Esto…debes estar confundiendo las cosas.

—Espera. ¿Estas acusándome de mentir?

— Confundir.

—Confundir, mentir, lo que sea. ¿Estas acusándome de hacer algo porque eso no coincide con tu imagen de ti misma? ¿Estas acusando al pony que llamaste "tu mejor amiga" anoche de confundir las cosas, cuando estabas tan borracha e inconsciente que no puedes recordar lo que hiciste la otra noche? ¿Y que quieres decir con "un pony como tu"?

Y había pasado casi un día entero sin tapar mi boca con un casco. Maldición. —Si…bueno, eso es una simple…hay una simple explicación. Sencillamente quería decir que yo…Después de todo, tu solo eres un…

¿Qué? ¿Ella era solo una DJ? Desde luego, pensé en cuando la vi por primera vez, pero ella había demostrado ser muy talentosa en su oficio, y ella no era menos artista que yo, aunque su instrumento era bastante ordinario. Entonces, ¿cuál era mi problema con besarla? Ni siquiera debería considerar eso, teniendo en cuenta que apenas podía recordar esa noche, así que, ¿por qué en Equestria estaba tan molesta?

—Esto…Lo siento, hace bastante tiempo que no contemplo la idea de ser intima con algún pony, y descubrir que puedo ignorar por completo mis limites luego de unas copas es algo sorprendente.

Vinyl tocó su mentón, contemplando lo que acababa de decir. —Eso aun no explica qué quieres decir con "un pony como tu"—, dijo.

Mi respuesta ignoró completamente esa pregunta, ¿verdad? Si supiera qué en Equestria yo había querido decir con eso, estaría más que feliz de decírselo.

—Yo…sinceramente no lo sé—, dije, suspirando mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la mesa, —Durante los últimos dos días, has demostrado ser la mejor amiga que he tenido, y tu paciencia tratando conmigo es loable. Si, yo te menosprecie por ser una DJ al principio, pero con una inspección más cercana, tú pareces tener una destreza en el arte que me parecía imposible. Así que, no lo sé.

Su expresión se suavizó cuando terminé de hablar. —Tavi, ¿alguna vez alguien te dijo que eres una idiota magnifica?

—Si, tu, constantemente en los últimos dos días.

—Oh si—, dijo sonriendo, —Pero solo porque alguien tiene que mantener ese ego descomunal tuyo a raya. Quiero decir, eres tan independiente y antipática, que es como si estuviera hablando con una pared. La única vez que te has abierto y hablado con ponys y siendo genial fue cuando estabas borracha.

Eso no era una sentencia justa, fui bastante cordial con todos los ponys que he conocido en el pueblo, salvo algunas excepciones notables, e incluso intente hacer las paces con los ponys que había herido. —Lo admito, puedo ser un poco más…reservada que el pony promedio, pero eso no significa que yo no puedo ser amigable. Solo prefiero comportarme de una manera profesional y digna.

Vinyl aplastó un casco contra su cara. —Ese es el problema Tavi. Esta bien ser formal y correcta cuando estas trabajando, pero cuando estas con amigos, y no sé si nos cuentas como amigos, pero si lo haces, esta bien bajar la cabeza. Si no lo haces, los ponys van a pensar que estas manteniéndolos a una pata de distancia intencionalmente…

¿Mi excesiva formalidad alejaba a los ponys? No, claro que no, yo solamente cuidaba mi presentación, algo que la mayoría de los ponys parecían ser negligentes. ¿Y que si yo era el último pony formal en Equestria? Eso no significa que este mal, solo significa que tengo estándares más altos que otros ponys. ¿Verdad?

Me quedé mirando a mi compañera de habitación. Quería decir algo, pero me sentía mal. Sentía como si una herida estuviera abriéndose en mi interior, y yo estaba luchando para averiguar qué lo había causado. La única cosa que podía asegurar era que no iba a permitir que Vinyl me observara teniendo uno de mis episodios. —Disculpa—, dije, tratando de nivelar mi voz. —Tengo que ir a mi cuarto.

Con toda la dignidad y aplomo que pude reunir, me levanté, subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación. Vinyl pudo decir algo mientras me iba, pero no estaba escuchando. Después, las apariencias se rompieron y comenzaron los sollozos. Lo había estado haciendo muy bien, habían pasado meses desde mi último episodio de llanto histérico, pero esta vez yo no podía comprender qué lo había provocado.

Me dejé caer sobre mi espalda y me quedé mirando el techo, las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. ¿Fue Ponyville? Mudarme aquí fue bastante estresante, así que era plausible, pero el pueblo fue la última cosa en mi mente cuando ocurrió mi último incidente. Por otro casco, había estado comportándome mal desde que llegué a Ponyville, por lo tanto la idea de que este episodio se relacionara con mis otros frenesíes no era inconcebible.

Tiene que haber una solución, pensé mientras cerraba los ojos, repasando los acontecimientos de los últimos días en mi mente, en busca de conexiones entre mis frenesíes y estímulos. Vinyl estuvo presente en todos esos frenesíes, pero todos, excepto el de hoy, me habían conducido a estar absolutamente enfurecida. Hoy fue la primera vez que había terminado llorando. Tal vez me estaba involucrando demasiado en la situación. Si es así, mis nuevos amigos podrían quebrantar mi capacidad para hacer mi…

Las palabras de Vinyl vinieron a mí, y la línea del tiempo se disolvió. Ella tenía razón. Tenía toda la razón. En ese entonces, había recurrido a las antiguas normas de propiedad y profesionalismo para justificar el haber alejado a los únicos amigos que tenia. La revelación hizo que mi pecho se sintiera como si estuviera a punto de implosionar. Aun así, pensé cuando comencé a recuperar la compostura, la situación es remediable. No había logrado ofender a todos los ponys del pueblo todavía, y unos pocos todavía querían mi amistad, como Vinyl, Lyra, Bon Bon, e incluso Pinkie. Si, hice un desastre en Canterlot, pero podía empezar de nuevo aquí. Y para comenzar, tendría que tragarme mi orgullo y pedir perdón a Vinyl. Me arrastré fuera de la cama, me tranquilicé y bajé las escaleras.

—Vinyl—, dije al llegar al rellano. —Yo…lo siento. Tienes razón.

—¿Cómo?—, pregunto ella, fingiendo no oírme.

—Dije: "tienes razón". Pretendo alejar los ponys y no expresarme al menos que este bastante indignada o intoxicada, pero me gustaría mejorar eso—, sonreí levemente, —Y me encantaría tener a una amiga como tu para ayudarme.

Mi compañera de cuarto sonrió. —La respuesta fue "si" la otra noche, y no ha cambiado desde entonces. Además, eres súper divertida cuando te emborrachas.

—Bueno, mi objetivo es algún día ser un poco divertida sin tener que estar borracha—, dije sentándome a su lado.

Ella mordió su mejilla mientras pensaba. —Podríamos tener mucho trabajo, pero…si, creo que podemos hacerlo.

—¿Y el beso?—, pregunté.

Vinyl se encogió de hombros. —Eso es lo que quieres que sea. Quiero decir, no es la primera vez que me besa una yegua ebria. Si eso hace las cosas incomodas entre nosotras, simplemente olvídalo.

—Creo que olvidar eso, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Srta. Scratch.

—Eso depende de ti, pero para mí personalmente, prefiero no empezar una relación porque estabas borracha. De todas formas, no es gran cosa, todo hacemos cosas tontas cuando estamos borrachos.

Traté de pensar alguna respuesta inteligente, y mientras yo deliberaba, Vinyl habló. —Si ya esta todo resuelto, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

—A decir verdad, creo que ya he terminado hoy. Hablé con el alcalde, solucionamos lo de anoche…en cierto sentido, y ahora planeo escribir los eventos del día y practicar con mi violonchelo.

Vinyl bostezó. —Si, eso es aburrido. Tengo un concierto esta noche, vas a venir conmigo.

Entrecerré los ojos. —Dudo mucho que tu público este interesado en escuchar una pieza de cuerdas, y yo definitivamente no creo que sean capaces de oírme sobre el bullicio.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Exacto, entonces es bueno que vayas como una invitada y no como un interprete.

—Oh, bueno, tengo que escribir y practicar mucho esta noche, y odiaría omitir todo eso—, dije, —Así que diviértete en tu fiesta, intenta no hacer mucho ruido cuando vuelvas.

Vinyl negó con la cabeza. —Nop, vas a ir.

—Pero…pero tengo que practicar para la orquesta.

—Tavi, posiblemente eres la mejor violonchelista que he escuchado, omitir una practica por una noche no va a deshacer años de entrenamiento. No hay excusa, vas a ir.

Suspiré y murmuré en voz baja algunas cosas que no deseo repetir. Sin embargo, pensé que probablemente seria bueno salir y socializar un poco, e ir para apoyar a Vinyl parecía algo que una amiga haría. (En este caso en particular, no voy a ir a todas las fiestas donde ella haga de DJ, eso a la larga consumiría mucho tiempo)

—Muy bien, ¿a qué hora es la fiesta?—, pregunté.

Vinyl miró el reloj colgado en la pared. Eran las cinco menos cuarto. —Dentro de una hora, pero tengo que llegar temprano para prepararme, así que probablemente deberíamos irnos…ahora.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Perdón, ¿no tienes que llevar todas tus cosas de DJ?—, pregunté, mirando las escaleras.

—Oh…uh…no, ellos ya tienen la mayoría del equipo y las cosas, solo tengo que presentarme.

—Muy bien—, dije, siguiéndola fuera de la puerta. No sé cómo funcionan las cosas de DJ, yo nunca actuaría sin MI violonchelo, pero supongo que los DJs son más flexibles. Además, seria una pesadilla absoluta llevar todo el equipo y empaquetarlo, y dudo mucho que sea posible cargarlo sin un grupo de ponys o un unicornio con mucho talento. Decidí preguntar sobre eso.

—Vinyl, ¿cómo trasladas todo tu equipo de DJ de todos modos? Parece bastante difícil.

—Bueno—, dijo, —Las cosas que has visto no se trasladan en lo absoluto. Esa es mi estación de trabajo. Cuando tengo una fiesta, tengo un equipo pequeño que puedo llevar más fácilmente por las escaleras. También, Pinkie es realmente buena por asegurarse de tener un tocadiscos cuando necesito uno.

—Si, ella parece tener una…extraña habilidad para mantener una fiesta suministrada con todo lo necesario—. Recordé el incidente de anoche donde ella logró aparecer de la nada con mi violonchelo, y me pregunté nuevamente cómo esa pony podía casualmente ignorar las leyes físicas, antes de decidir que la respuesta seria más confusa e imposible que la pregunta. Pinkie Pie no jugaba con las mismas reglas que todos los demás ponys y probablemente ni siquiera jugaba el mismo juego.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, llegamos a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca construida en el interior de un árbol. La arquitectura de Ponyville es extraña. —¿Qué tipo de fiesta pueden tener en una biblioteca de todos modos?—, pregunté.

—Bueno, no es una biblioteca completamente, también es la casa de Twilight—, dijo mientras nos movíamos hacia la puerta.

—¿Quieres decir que la Princesa Sparkle vive en una biblioteca? Tendrás que perdonarme si encuentro eso difícil de creer.

—Es verdad—, dijo Vinyl llamando a la puerta cinco veces, —Por supuesto que ella vivía aquí mucho antes de ser una princesa—, dijo señalando el letrero que rezaba "Biblioteca Golden Oaks" con las palabras "Y Palacio Real de la Princesa Sparkle" pintadas debajo apresuradamente. Por supuesto que la Princesa de Ponyville vive en una biblioteca.

—De todos modos—, dijo Vinyl, —¿Por qué no vas primero?

Asentí con la cabeza para agradecer su cortesía, abrí la puerta y…

Maldición.

Una gran pancarta estaba colgada con las palabras: "Bienvenida a Ponyville, Octavia" escritas con una mala imitación de cursiva. El palacio/biblioteca estaba lleno de ponys vestidos de la cabeza hasta sus cascos con ropa elegante y formal, mientras que un cuarteto de cuerdas estaba en un rincón, de alguna forma lograban tocar música sin producir sonido, y los aperitivos consistían en cupcakes con merengue de caviar. Pinkie brotó del suelo con su cabello alisado y una sonrisa maniática plasmada en su rostro. Ella me miró expectante.

Así que, de esta forma voy a morir entonces. —Pinkie, ¿qué estas…?

Ella me interrumpió haciendo un gesto para callarme, su otro casco señalo un cartel sobre el buffet, que declaraba que no debía haber conversación en la zona de fiesta designada. Cuando volvía a mirar a Pinkie, ella sostenía un cartel que decía: _Dado que tu ultima fiesta fue muy ruidosa, quería asegurarme de que esta sea extra tranquila y súper elegante. Incluso fui a Canterlot para ver las fiestas más finas de Equestria._

Mentalmente aplaste un casco contra mi cara. —¿Y esas fiestas tienen la regla de no hablar?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien, entonces—, dije, tratando de ser lo más diplomática posible, —Aunque aprecio tu esfuerzo, no tengo problema con conversar y tener buena música en una fiesta, solo que no me gusta cuando esas cosas son tan sobrecargadas que no puedes oír tus pensamientos.

—Oh—, dijo ella, antes de volverse hacia los demás asistentes a la fiesta, —¡Pueden hablar, todos los ponys!

Los otros invitados dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, y en cuestión de segundos la biblioteca se lleno con sonidos de conversaciones apagadas y música clásica. Pude escuchar a Vinyl riéndose detrás de mí. —Y Pinkie, ¿por qué estas sirviendo caviar a los invitados?

—¡Simple! Leí un libro acerca de las fiestas lujosas de todo el mundo, y el caviar es considerado la mejor de las delicias en el Reino Grifo.

—¿Sabes que el caviar esta hecho de huevos de peces, cierto?

Ella asintió con entusiasmo. —Claro que si, pero también sé que es súper elegante, así que compre un montón de caviar de soja. Va muy bien con el pastel de humus*

* **NOTA: El humus es una pasta hecho de garbanzos con zumo de limón. Cómo haces un pastel con eso, no tengo idea…**

¿Cupcakes de caviar de soja? ¿Pastel de humus? No estaba segura si debería empezar primero con los sollozos o con las arcadas.

—Eso suena…—. Tenia que ser diplomática, no podía arriesgarme a que Pinkie tuviera otro episodio, —…bien.—. No soy una yegua diplomática por inclinación, tampoco soy una mentirosa experta.

—¡Genial!—, dijo ella mientras Vinyl y yo tomábamos asiento. —Te daré un poco—. Sacó una porción de pastel de…algún lugar, y lo coloco en la mesa delante de mi mientras me miraba expectante. Mi estomago se revolvió. —Vamos, come un poco.

Agarré el tenedor más cercano, y sin querer ofender a mi amable y un poco desequilibrada amiga, tomé el bocado más pequeño de pastel posible.

—Mhmm…es…—, sentí la bilis subiendo por mi garganta, —…bueno. De hecho, es tan bueno que voy a guardarlo para más tarde. Así puedo saborearlo adecuadamente.

Me miró durante unos segundos, —Oki doki loki—, dijo aparentemente satisfecha, antes de alejarse saltando.

Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Con suerte, ella no me obligaría a probar alguna otra mezcla que hubiera preparado. Vinyl buscó un trozo de pastel, y considere brevemente advertirle, antes de recordar que fue ella quien me trajo a esta fiesta. Le sonreí. —En realidad es muy bueno.

Ella dio un mordisco y su rostro pasó a ser inmediatamente de un tono verde no visto en la naturaleza. —Esto…creo que esta envenenado.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Si, bueno, tu me mentiste para traerme a esta fiesta, así que me pareció justo mentirte sobre la calidad de la comida—. Por desgracia, dudo que Vinyl me oyera mientras ella corría hacia la puerta. En retrospectiva, mi broma pudo haber sido desconsiderada*

* **NOTA: Chiste que pierde gracia al traducir. "Desconsiderada" seria "Ill advised" en ingles. "Ill" también significa "enfermedad". Vinyl esta enferma por la comida…¿captan?**

Dado que estaba allí y estaba obligada a disfrutar sola, me levanté y me acerqué a la barra de bebidas. Pinkie saltó hacia mí. —Ahh, Pinkie—, dije mientras ella se acercaba. —¿Qué me recomiendas para beber?

—¡Ooh! Bueno, Berry hizo su ponche especial, y es delifantastico, pero también tenemos un poco de brillante champaña y ponche regular para las potras de la fiesta—, ella señalo a las tres potras jóvenes que recorrían la fiesta acosando a todos los ponys. La unicornio del grupo se cruzó con mi mirada, y antes que pudiera reaccionar las tres me estaban rodeando.

—¡Ooh! ¿Eres Octavia?

—No la reconocí.

—Ella si que se ve elegante.

—Mira su cutiemark, incluso eso parece elegante.

—¿Cómo la obtuviste?—, preguntaron las tres a la vez.

Miré a mi alrededor buscando ayuda, pero al parecer Pinkie se había desvanecido en el éter y me dejó a mi suerte. —Bueno…mi cutiemark es una clave de sol. La conseguí cuando descubrí que mi talento especial es tocar el violonchelo, y para responder a tu primera pregunta, si, soy Octavia Melody.

—¡Ooh! ¿Qué es un violonchelo?—, preguntó la unicornio.

—Creo que es como una barra de pan con canela y otras cosas—, dijo la pony terrestre amarrilla con un lazo en su pelo.

Sentí el impulso creciente de frotar mi frente. —No chicas, un violonchelo es como…bueno, ¿saben lo que es un violín, verdad?

Las tres asintieron con entusiasmo.

—Bueno, es como un enorme violín—. No era técnicamente una mentira, simplemente era groseramente inexacta.

—¡Ohhhhh!—, dijeron las tres a la vez. Su capacidad para hablar simultáneamente era bastante misteriosa.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no dijiste simplemente que puedes tocar un enorme violín?—, preguntó la pegaso naranja.

—Porque…—, dije haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para prevenirme de golpear mi cabeza contra una pared. —No son lo mismo. Si bien hay algunas similitudes estéticas, no son la misma cosa. Seria como decir que un unicornio es solo un pony terrestre con un cuerno en la cabeza.

Las tres permanecieron en silencio durante tres segundos antes de que la unicornio (quien tenia un parecido sorprendente con la unicornio de la otra noche) habló. —¡Tal vez podamos tener nuestra cutiemarks en música clásica!

—¡Cutie Mark Crusarders, músicas clásicas! ¡Yay!—, corearon las tres, antes de salir corriendo para hacer…algo que no tenia que ver conmigo por suerte.

Finalmente libre para elegir una bebida, considere servirme un vaso de la Mezcla Especial de Berry, antes de decidir que no quería tener una repetición de la noche anterior. Tomando un sorbo cauteloso del ponche sin alcohol, me sorprendí al descubrir que tenia un sabor muy agradable, en un marcado contraste con la "comida" que Pinkie había preparado

Volví a sentarme en mi mesa, sorprendida al ver que Vinyl no había regresado en mi ausencia. Tal vez permitirle probar la mala cocina de Pinkie pudo haber cruzado la línea en términos de lo que constituye una broma amistosa. Probablemente debí pedir ayuda antes de regresar a casa para enfrentar la ira de una compañera de cuarto encolerizada.

Esas cosas podían esperar, sin embargo, la música era preciosa, mi bebida era deliciosa, y aunque la comida era totalmente detestable, estaba bastante contenta. Incluso me encontré sonriendo mientras miraba a todos los invitados felices de la fiesta (y los invitados que no tuvieron el buen sentido de evitar la comida). Antes de que pudiera ir más lejos, me encontré con una unicornio blanca familiar acercándose. —Hola querida, ¿qué te parece la fiesta?—, preguntó con su acento tan peculiar.

Asentí con la cabeza, —La música y las bebidas son preciosas, la comida es…única en su clase.

—Si—, dijo riendo, —Ciertamente no sirven comida como esta en Canterlot, o en cualquier otro lugar realmente—. Parecía que ambas teníamos la misma opinión sobre el tema de la selección "especial" de aperitivos de Pinkie.

—Espero que no te moleste mi pregunta—, dije, —Pero, ¿eres de Ponyville?

—Claro que lo soy—, dijo, —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Oh, sin razón—, dije tomando un sorbo de mi ponche, —Simplemente no pareces el típico ponyvillense. Pareces tener más en común con algunas yeguas que conozco de Canterlot que con algunas de Ponyville.

Ella rió, y me parecía completamente imposible decir si su risa era genuina o era otra afectación al igual que su acento. —Eres muy amable, querida. Siempre he dicho que soy una pony de Canterlot de corazón, y es agradable escuchar que una yegua de Canterlot este de acuerdo conmigo—, ella alzó su cabeza, —Y es propio de mi el no introducirme correctamente. Soy Rarity.

Asentí con mi cabeza. —Un placer Srta. Rarity, soy Octavia Melody, pero por favor, llámame Octavia. —Realmente encontré que me gustaba esta unicornio. Ella tenía el mismo sentido de la propiedad que yo, y ambas poseíamos un amor por Canterlot. Si ella ya no se hubiera ofrecido a pagarme una cantidad verdaderamente asombrosa para tocar en su velada, me habría ofrecido a hacerlo gratis. Por lo tanto, yo consideraría bajar mi cuota.

—Ahora que tengo su tiempo Srta. Rarity, me gustaría preguntar si tiene alguna solicitud para el evento que tienes planeado para el miércoles, muchos clientes son bastante peculiares en cuando a qué canciones debería tocar—. Eso era verdad, muchos clientes eran particulares, pero nunca había tratado con clientes antes. Aun así, no veía por qué mi nueva amiga debía saber eso.

—Hmm—, dijo inclinando la cabeza pensativa, —A decir verdad, no estoy muy familiarizada con la música clásica, por lo tanto voy a dejar ese asunto en tus cascos. Sin embargo, es necesario que tengas material suficiente para tocar entre tres y cinco horas.

Cinco horas. Ese era, sin duda, el tiempo más largo que me habían pedido para interpretar. Era factible, por supuesto, yo había tenido sesiones de práctica largas, pero aun así eso seria una maratón. Mi plan de ofrecer a la Srta. Rarity un descuento se evaporó rápidamente. —Claro—, dije inclinando la cabeza, —No debería haber ningún problema, aunque espero que pueda descansar mis cascos en los intermedios.

—Oh, si, por supuesto. Eso esta absolutamente bien—, dijo, —Por favor, siéntete libre de disfrutar. Estoy absolutamente segura de que mis invitados van a amarte.

Había escuchado algunas historias de horror de otros músicos que habían tocado para la elite de Canterlot. Mucho soportaron fiestas de doce horas y solo eran pagadas si el músico tocaba en su totalidad. Fue precisamente para evitar esa clase de situaciones que yo había decidido no hacer interpretaciones privadas, pero si pudiera encontrar más clientes como Rarity, estaría encantada de cambiar esa política…

—Estoy feliz de escuchar eso—, dije, —Muchos clientes en Canterlot son menos generosos que tu.

—Si, he tenido…negocios con las capas superiores de Canterlot, algunos son ponys muy agradables pero la mayoría decididamente no lo son.

Tuve que reír. —Eso, Srta. Rarity, es un eufemismo, si alguna vez he oído uno. Ellos son ponys superficiales que no tienen ideas originales por su cuenta.

—Si, puede que ellos sean ácaros egocéntricos, pero si realmente puedes conocerlos, son muy…No, siguen siendo terribles.

Ambas reímos ante eso. —De todos modos—, dijo, —Fue una maravilla finalmente tener la oportunidad de conocerte Octavia, pero tengo que hablar con Fluttershy. La pobre no habla con ningún pony que ella no conozca. Hasta la próxima.

Había cinco (tal vez seis) ponys en el pueblo con quienes tenia algo parecido a la amistad, y en realidad me gustaban tres de ellos. Tuve un par de días ocupados, pensé mientras vaciaba mi bebida. Lo siguiente, tenía que ir y conocer al resto del pueblo y convencerlos de que no me odiaran, y la fiesta parecía ser una gran oportunidad…

La mayoría de los ponys del pueblo estaban más que dispuestos a darme una segunda oportunidad, y algunos incluso expresaron su interés cuando les hable de la orquesta. Había unos pocos discrepantes que eran reacios a darme una segunda oportunidad, y recuerdo a un pony con una zanahoria como cutiemark que me estaba mirando cada vez que yo la observaba. Aun así, la mayoría de los ponys del pueblo estaban más que dispuestos a olvidar mi frenesí.

Mientras hacia las rondas, trataba de evitar a la Princesa Sparkle, pero ella estaba decidida a hablar conmigo, y pronto me tuvo acorralada. —¿Qué te parece tu fiesta, Octavia?

Me incliné ante ella, —La música y las instalaciones son encantadoras su alteza, le doy gracias por permitir que la Srta. Pie usara su…palacio.

Ella resopló y rió. —Por favor, llámame Twilight, Octavia, y no es necesario ser tan formal, soy igual a cualquier pony. Pero me alegro que te guste mi "palacio"

—Oh si, por supuesto Prince-err…quiero decir, Twilight, yo…— Necesitaba pensar algo para decir y no parecer una idiota. —¿Te gustan los libros?

Intento fallido. Sin embargo, ella no pareció darse cuenta de la estupidez evidente de mi pregunta o era lo suficientemente amable para no llamarme la atención. —Si, me encantan los libros. He gastado un poco de mis ingresos para recoger tomos raros por toda Equestria. Si estas interesada, te los mostraré en algún momento.

—Eso suena absolutamente encantador, Twilight. Siempre amo un buen libro. De hecho, cuando no estoy practicando con mi violonchelo tengo mi cabeza en un libro—. Al igual que la mayoría de las buenas mentiras, era técnicamente cierto. Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre con un libro, pero el libro en cuestión es mi diario.

—Maravilloso—, dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo, —Quiero a Ponyville, pero no hay muchos ponys literarios aquí, así que es bueno tener un compañero de lectura. ¿Qué libros estuviste leyendo últimamente?

No había leído un libro de principio a fin en años, y ahora una princesa real quería que discutiera mis recomendaciones literarias con ella, era la hora de improvisar. —Ohh, esto y aquello, he tenido la intención de leer Una Historia del Reino de los Unicornios, pero no tuve tiempo para recoger una copia.

—Bueno, estaría más que feliz de prestarte mi copia, esto es una biblioteca después de todo, pero tiene que decirme qué piensas sobre Star Swirl el Barbudo. Solo búscame antes de que abandones la fiesta.

—Oh, estaría encantada, Twilight, y gracias por prestarme tu copia.

—Bueno, esto es una biblioteca. No estaría haciendo mi trabajo si no te presto un libro—. Por supuesto, la princesa real de…algo estaba más preocupada por prestar libros a los ponys que concentrarse en sus deberes, aunque, para ser justos, era perfectamente posible que prestar libros sea parte de sus deberes reales.

Twilight y yo hablamos un poco más, con nuestra conversación oscilando entre la literatura clásica (su fuerte) y la música clásica (mi fuerte). Al parecer ambas tenemos un amor mutuo por la música barroca, y hablamos detenidamente sobre los compositores y músicos de la época. Sus intereses gravitaron hacia el papel del director y el compositor, y profesó un interés en el papel del conductor de la orquesta, antes de afirmar que las responsabilidades del conductor parecen similares a su papel en la festividad del Empacamiento del Invierno, sea lo que sea eso.

Después de terminar de hablar, volví a presentarme antes los habitantes de Ponyville, y generalmente haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no tapar mi boca con un casco, cosa que es más fácil de decir que hacer. Sin embargo, de alguna forma logré no ofender a los ponys durante el transcurso de la fiesta, y salvo la ausencia de Vinyl, la noche fue bastante buena. Continuaba preocupada por la prolongada ausencia de mi compañera de habitación, y entonces, alrededor de las ocho, hablé con la Srta. Pie.

—¡Oh! Hola Tavi, ¿estas disfrutando tu fiesta?—, pregunto, saltando con entusiasmo cuando me acerqué a ella.

—La noche fue bastante encantadora, Srta. Pie, pero por desgracia Vinyl se siente enferma, y siento la necesidad de asegurarme que ella este bien—, me negué a mencionar el hecho de que Vinyl no se sentía bien porque le permití comer el pastel de Pinkie.

—Oh…—, su sonrisa decayó durante medio segundo, —Bueno, cuando ella este mejor me asegurare de hacer una fiesta de "Me alegro que te sientas mejor". Apuesto que va a gustarle.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para sonreír. —Estoy segura que lo hará, Pinkie, pero realmente debo irme ahora. Gracias de nuevo por la hermosa fiesta.

—No hay problema. No te olvides de tu pastel—, dijo señalando el pastel en su mayoría sin comer que yacía en el centro del buffet.

—Oh, no, pero…—. Tenia que pensar algo inteligente para decir. —Dado que la fiesta todavía esta en curso, creo que lo mejor es permitir que los invitados la coman hasta saciarse. Voy a recoger los restos mañana—. No tenia la intención de permitir que esa monstruosidad entrara en mi casa, pero mi respuesta aplacó a Pinkie y me permitió escapar de ella. Entonces, tomé el libro que Twilight me había prestado y procedí a regresar a mi casa sin más incidentes.

Cuando entré en la casa, encontré a Vinyl acurrucada como una bola en su sofá, con el rostro aun teñido de verde. Me señalo con un casco furiosamente. —¡Tu! Tú me hiciste esto.

—Me alegro de verte también, Vinyl—, dije, esforzándome para mantener la calma.

—¡Oh Celestia!—dijo, agarrando su estomago, —Tu…¿Por qué me alimentaste con ese veneno?

Podría haber mentido y dicho que era un plato popular en Canterlot. No era del todo falso, el humus es popular entre la nobleza. En retrospectiva, probablemente habría sido más fácil mentir, pero por alguna razón había decidido que los amigos deben decir la verdad a sus amigos incluso si la verdad es increíblemente estupida. —Yo…bueno, pensé que seria una buena broma—, dije agachando la cabeza, —Si hubiera sabido que tendrías una reacción tan fuerte al pastel de humus, nunca lo habría hecho—. Tal vez no fue la opción más fácil, pero decir la verdad ayudo a mitigar mi culpabilidad por unos segundos.

—Tu…—, ella gimió de dolor, —¿Tu me envenenaste por una broma?

—No pensé que ibas a tomar un bocado tan grande de pastel, y si sabia lo que iba a pasar, habría elegido una broma más suave—, fruncí el ceño, —Lo siento, pensé que una broma amigable…—, negué con la cabeza, incapaz de acabar la frase, —….me permitiría hacer las paces contigo.

Antes que ella pudiera responder, subí las escaleras para hurgar entre las cajas que la Srta. Doo había recuperado por mí esa mañana. En el fondo de la primera caja, encontré el pequeño bolso negro que estaba buscando. Al abrirlo, recé por que su contenido no se hubiera destruido en la caída, y me sorprendió gratamente encontrar los frascos aun intactos. Tomé el bolso y lo llevé a la planta baja.

—La abuela Philharmonic hizo una fortuna en la fabricación y venta de remedios a base de hierbas y me enseñó un poco sobre el proceso. Es realmente muy interesante, combinar los ingredientes separados para hacer una preparación que tiene propiedades no poseídas por los componentes. En cierto modo, supongo que es como tu Proyecto de Fusión—, dije a Vinyl mientras mezclaba el brebaje. Si seguía las instrucciones de la abuela correctamente, la bebida resultante seria capaz de curar cualquier dolencia estomacal. Si no…bueno, entonces habría envenenado a Vinyl dos veces en una noche.

Mi compañera de habitación no parecía dispuesta a responder mientras se aferraba a su estomago con agonía. En este punto, estaba 80% segura de que ella estaba exagerando el grado de su enfermedad. —Bebe esto—, le dije, ofreciéndole la bebida. —Deberías sentirte mejor dentro de unos minutos.

Vinyl olfateo provisionalmente el brebaje, al parecer recelosa de aceptar otro regalo de mi parte. —Huele horrible—, dijo.

—Si, tengo que admitir que no es especialmente aromático, pero funciona de maravilla en un malestar estomacal. Recuerdo que, en una ocasión, tuve el peor dolor de estomago de mi vida, y pensé que iba a morir. Mi abuela hizo esta bebida y yo estaba sobre mis cascos en una hora.

Ella suspiró y me arrebató la bebida. Segundos después, se había tragado el brebaje. —Tiene un sabor horrible también—, hizo una pausa por un segundo, —Pero mi estomago se siente un poco mejor ahora.

—Estoy feliz de ayudar—, dije mientas llevaba la taza a la cocina, —Descansa un poco y estoy segura que te sentirás mejor por la mañana.

—Gracias, Tavi—, dijo Vinyl mientras levitaba una manta sobre ella, —Pero sabes que todavía debo devolverte el golpe por intoxicarme en primer lugar, ¿verdad?

Sonreí mientras subía las escaleras. —Claro, Vinyl, pero las represalias pueden esperar hasta que te sientas mejor. Buenas noches.

Después de eso, fui a mi habitación y escribí los acontecimientos del día. Desde que compré este diario hace dos días, he conseguido llenar casi la mitad del mismo. Tengo la esperanza de que los próximos días pueda encontrar cierta sensación de normalidad.

Adición:

Me desperté varias horas más tarde por lo que sonaba como una yegua gimiendo de dolor. Mi primer pensamiento fue que Vinyl continuaba sintiendo los efectos del pastel de humus. Sin embargo, rápidamente decidí que esa teoría era incorrecta, ya que los gemidos no provenían debajo de mí. Antes de continuar, debo explicar que la casa de Vinyl comparte pared con la casa de Lyra, y mi dormitorio comparte pared con el de Lyra. Segundos después, me di cuenta que el pony que hacia los gemidos definitivamente no sentía dolor, y huí de la habitación para dar a mis vecinas su privacidad, escuché a Bon Bon gritar algo sobre los dedos mágicos de Lyra.

* * *

 _Okaaaay...eso ultimo fue inesperado jajaja ¿Creían que Vinyl y Octavia iban a ser pareja tan rápido? Por favor, seamos realistas, Octavia estaba borracha. Fue muy bueno de parte de la DJ ofrecerse a ayudar a su compañera :3 Ten cuidado Octavia, Vinyl va a devolverte la broma :D ¿Cuando va a formarse la orquesta, se preguntaran? No tengo idea, voy leyendo a medida que traduzco jajaja Aunque ya me imagino los candidatos para formarla... ¡Nos vemos!_


	5. Día 5

_¡Buenos días/noches! Wow, varias cosas pasaron en el capitulo anterior. Luego de la fiesta alocada, Octavia acepto la ayuda de Vinyl para ser una mejor pony, y ambas acordaron olvidarse del tema del beso. Luego, Derpy devolvió sus cosas perdidas, Pinkie hizo otra fiesta donde Vinyl termino envenenada gracias a la pony violonchelista, y como recordaran el final fue algo...picante xD Ahora, es tiempo de tomarse un descanso..._

* * *

 **Día 5**

Gracias a Celestia, finalmente tuve un día que no involucrara tratar con ponys locos fiesteros o carteras distraídas, y el conocimiento aplastante de que yo estaba malgastando mi vida con una misión inútil no estaba en el centro de mi mente. Fue mi primer día bueno desde que comenzó todo el sufrimiento en Ponyville.

Por supuesto, el día no comenzó bien, empezó conmigo dejando mi habitación para evitar escuchar a mis vecinas, dado que ellas estaban teniendo…digamos una actividad intima. Después de salir de mi habitación, decidí dormir abajo, ya que Vinyl se había recuperado lo suficiente de su intoxicación alimentaría para ir a dormir arriba, permitiéndome tener la sala de estar para mi sola.

Un numero indeterminado de horas más tarde, me desperté con el sonido de pasos viniendo desde arriba. ¿Acaso había dormido tanto, que Vinyl entre todos los ponys fue capaz de despertarse antes que yo? Miré el reloj, todavía era tarde por la mañana.

—Hola—, dije mientras Vinyl bajaba las escaleras.

—Oh, hey Tavi, ¿por qué estas durmiendo aquí abajo?—, preguntó.

—Ugh, yo…Lyra y Bon Bon estaban bastante ruidosas anoche, así que decidí darles su…

Dejé de hablar cuando me di cuenta que Vinyl estaba luchando para reprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Ya lo sabias?

Ella se echó a reír y asintió. Después que pudiera recuperar la compostura, ella habló. —Si, como DJ, tengo que mantener mi casa bien insonorizada, y dado que debía vengarme de ti por envenenarme, pensé que podía eliminar el hechizo de insonorización de tu habitación. Me alegra saber que ellas colaboraron.

Metí mi cabeza entre las almohadas del sofá. —Eso…eso no es justo. ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de mirar a Lyra y a Bon Bon a los ojos después de escuchar sus aventuras?

Vinyl se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba a mi lado. —Todos en el pueblo parecen manejarlo muy bien.

—Espera—pregunté asomándome, —¿Quieres decir que todos en el pueblo las han escuchado teniendo…eso?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, —Si, ¿recuerdas cuando Nightmare Moon regresó durante la Celebración del Sol de Verano?

—Claro—, dije, —Todos los ponys recuerdan el día en que el sol no pudo levantarse.

—Bueno—, dijo, —Muchos ponys creyeron que el fin era inminente, y Lyra y Bon Bon pensaron que, ya que el mundo estaba a punto de acabar, podrían irse a lo grande, así que las dos fueron a algún lugar que estuviera apartado, y…—, ella hizo una pausa, permitiéndome llenar el espacio en blanco, —Bueno, no hace falta decir, que no estaban tan apartadas como ellas pensaban, y todos el pueblo pudo oírlas. En retrospectiva, es un poco divertido, pero yo no se los recordaría.

Coloque mis cascos en mis orejas, —Eso es obsceno Vinyl, no puedo creer que ellas no abandonaran el pueblo después de un evento así. ¿Cómo puedes salir a la calle sabiendo que todos los ponys que encuentres te han escuchado teniendo…?—levanté mis cascos con disgusto, —No creo que yo pueda salir al exterior luego de algo así.

Vinyl rió. —Bueno, ellas no salieron por un tiempo después de eso, y créeme, hubo mucha especulación acerca de qué estaban haciendo, pero finalmente volvieron a su vida cotidiana, y la mayoría de los ponys estuvieron más que felices de no hablar sobre el incidente. Era el fin del mundo, después de todo.

La amabilidad inicial de Lyra y Bon Bon para conmigo tenía más sentido ahora, ambas fueron humilladas delante de todo el pueblo y finalmente habían encontrado a alguien que no sabia sobre "el incidente". Eso debió ser como un alivio para ellas, y luego fui y las escuche de todos modos. Supongo que debería seguir el consejo del resto del pueblo y pretender que eso nunca sucedió. Por el bien de ellas, por supuesto.

—Así que, ¿estamos a mano ahora?—, le pregunté a Vinyl mientras finalmente me levantaba de mi cama improvisada.

—Claro—, dijo, —Tú me envenenaste. Yo te he marcado de por vida…Parece un buen balance.

Yo no diría que me había marcado de por vida, aunque sin duda no seria capaz de ver la obsesión de Lyra por los seres humanos de la misma manera después de haber oído…la interesante declaración de Bon Bon.

—Entonces, ¿qué tienes planeado para hoy?—, le pregunté a Vinyl mientras me servia un tazón de cereal.

—No mucho—, dijo mientras me seguía hasta la cocina, —Voy a trabajar con el Proyecto de Fusión y voy a ver si Pinkie necesita un DJ pronto.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Me encantaría ver más de cómo funciona tu Proyecto de Fusión, si no te importa.

Vinyl sonrió. —Me encantaría. Ven a mi sala de trabajo cuando hayas terminado, tengo que prepararme un poco.

—Muy bien—, dije sonriendo. —Es una cita.

—¡Oh!Uhh...no quiero decir que es una verdadera cita, solo…ya sabes, acordamos encontrarnos en un momento y lugar determinado—, pude sentir que más y más sangre subía por mis mejillas mientras hablaba.

—Si, okay—, dijo Vinyl aparentemente convencida, —Voy a subir y comenzar a encender y preparar todo. Configurar el equipo puede llevar un tiempo.

Me limité a asentir mientras ella trotaba por las escaleras y disfruté mi desayuno en paz. El cereal no es mi desayuno favorito, pero era fácil para mí hacerlo, algo más avanzado que una tortilla generalmente requiere el uso de magia para prepararlo correctamente. Gracias a mis diestros cascos, era capaz de compensarlo un poco, pero la mayoría de las veces prefiero conformarme con comidas más simplistas que no tomaran una cantidad insoportable de esfuerzo para hacerlas.

Después que terminara mi cereal y mi café de la mañana, lavé los platos, los coloque de nuevo en el armario y me dirigí a la sala de trabajo de Vinyl, solo para ser asaltada por una onda de sonido cuando abrí la puerta. —¿Cómo puedes poner algo tan fuerte?—, grité apretando mis orejas con mis cascos.

—Oh, hey Tavi—, dijo mientras bajaba el volumen, —Tardaste bastante en venir, así que pensé que podría probar mi cañón de bajos.

—¿Tu…cañón de bajos?—, pregunté mientras registraba en busca de señales de que hubiera perdido la audición.

—Si—, dijo, —Lo diseñé yo misma, es el amplificador más potente de toda Equestria. Si este bebé esta a máxima potencia en Ponyville, los ponys de Canterlot lo oirían.

—¿Por qué necesitarías algo tan fuerte?

Ella me miró, por sus anteojos me era imposible decir si estaba parpadeando o no. —Es el amplificador más fuerte de Equestria.

Aplasté un casco en mi cara. —Si, entiendo que es el más fuerte, mi pregunta es para qué propósito practico podría servir. Parece más un sistema de armamento que un altavoz.

—Oh si—, dijo, —Tengo prohibido usarlo en cualquier lugar que no este protegido por un hechizo de insonorización o un hechizo de amortiguación de sonido. El Alcalde dijo que seria un problema de seguridad publica.

—Bien, entonces, ¿por qué construiste algo que no puedes utilizar correctamente?—, le pregunté de nuevo, tratando de comprender sus motivos.

Una vez más, hubo una pausa. —Es el más fuerte de Equestria.

Deje escapar un suspiro de exasperación. —Esta conversación se esta volviendo tortuosa, ¿qué querías mostrarme?

—Oh cierto—, dijo, —Bueno, ya has escuchado el cañón de bajos, así que realmente no hay necesidad de mostrártelo otra vez.

Mis orejas se alzaron con la noticia. —Así que supongo que voy a mostrarte mi cabina de mezclas de sonidos—. Ella levito dos álbumes hacia el tocadiscos central mientras ella ajustaba algunas perillas. No tengo idea de cómo llamar al equipo de DJ, así que tendrán que perdonar mi ignorancia a la hora de describir la terminología técnica de lo que ella hizo.

Vinyl colocó el ultimo álbum de Sapphire Shores y del Maestro de la Sinfonía Nº9 en el tocadiscos, usó su telekinesis para ajustar las palancas y perillas del tocadiscos. —No me gusta usar mis cascos para trabajar con las mezclas, es una operación un poco delicada, así que dejo que mi magia haga los ajustes.

—Claro, porque ningún pony jamás podría hacer con sus propios cascos algo que implicara movimientos precisos y delicados—, dije, disfrutando la oportunidad de no ser el pony que metiera la pata por una vez.

Mi compañera de cuarto solo se rió. —¿Qué puedo decir, Tavi? Tú eres un bicho raro entre los ponys, y lo digo de la mejor manera posible. No creo que yo pueda toca el violonchelo tan bien como tu, incluso si tuviera años de practica.

El cumplido fue bueno, aunque hubiera preferido que no incluyera a mí llamándome bicho raro. Sin embargo, considerando los elogios que venían con eso, no estaba tan molesta. —Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora exactamente?—, le pregunté mientras Vinyl terminaba de hacer los ajustes.

—Bueno—, dijo, golpeando lo que yo podía asumir que era el botón de reproducción. —He estado pensando que estas dos piezas podrían tocar juntas bastante bien, así que…—. Ella fue interrumpida por lo que sonaba como tres lobos de madera luchando por su cena, Vinyl inmediatamente comenzó a toquetear sus perillas, y luego de unos segundos los sonidos comenzaron a complementarse. La música barroca daba al pop estándar y pegajoso de Shores un peso del que normalmente carecía, y la combinación lograba extraer los mejores aspectos de ambas canciones. (Aunque podría decir que lo mejor de la sinfonía ya era fácilmente apreciable. Aun así, esto podría hacer la música clásica más accesible para los ponys)

—Ahí esta—, dijo Vinyl mientras terminaba sus ajustes, —¿Qué piensas?

—Es...es realmente muy bueno. De hecho, esta podría ser la única vez que he escuchado una canción pop y la disfruté.

Vinyl rió mientras activaba otros interruptores. —Un gran cumplido viniendo de ti, ahora solo tengo que grabarlo y comprimirlo en otro álbum. Haría las cosas más fáciles si alguna vez pudiera tocarlo en una fiesta.

—¿Así que esto es lo que haces?—, pregunté, —¿Mezclar canciones y reproducirlas para los ponys?

—Algo así—, dijo, —Aunque de vez en cuando toco una de mis mezclas en una fiesta, la mayoría de las veces solo tocó canciones regulares.

—Espera, ¿entonces la única cosa que haces en las fiestas es cambiar discos?

—Si y no, la principal cosa que hago es mantener un ojo en la atmósfera de la fiesta y elegir una canción para mantener la acción. Si los ponys empiezan a cansarse, toco una canción más lenta para dejarlos descansar un poco y si empieza a faltar energía toco una canción con más energía. Básicamente, mantengo a todos los ponys felices dándoles lo que necesitan antes de que lo necesiten. Aunque si, en su mayoría soy solo yo cambiando discos.

La forma en que ella lo describió, hacia ver que su rol era vital para mantener la fiesta en marcha, ella no solo cambiaba discos, ella era una parte vital en la infraestructura de la fiesta. Incluso si ella solo cambiaba discos.

—Bien entonces, ¿cuántos discos tienes?—, pregunté, —Debes tener toda una colección.

Vinyl sonrió con emoción. —Es gracioso que lo preguntes, Tavi—, dijo mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los grandes armarios de la sala, —Porque tengo todos.

Ella no estaba mintiendo, el armario estaba absolutamente lleno con discos, y Vinyl tuvo que usar su telekinesis para evitar que un buen número de ellos cayera. —Lo siento—, dijo, —Tengo más discos que espacio en mi armario.

Asentí con la cabeza, —No ayuda que simplemente los empujes sin ninguna atención especial para organizarlos o mantenerlos limpios—. Honestamente, me sorprendería si todos esos discos fueran aun funcionales teniendo en cuanta lo bien guardados que estaban.

—Bueno, ya sabes—, dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros mientras devolvía al armario los discos escurridizos. —Solía tener un sistema, pero compré tantos álbumes que terminé abandonándolo. Sin embargo, sé donde esta cada uno—, ella miró detrás de ella hacia el armario que estaba abultado bajo el peso de tantos álbumes. —Mayormente.

—Sabes—, dije, —Soy bastante buena para mantener las cosas ordenadas, tal vez podría ayudarte a organizar tu colección en algún momento—. No fue mi mejor idea, y probablemente estaría forzada a pasar varios días clasificando álbumes, asegurándome de que estuvieran en la estantería adecuada y creando un...más eficiente sistema de almacenamiento, pero Vinyl había sido más que servicial, y sentía que debía ofrecerme a ayudarla de alguna forma.

Se frotó su mentón, pensativa. —No lo sé. ¿No vas a desechar ningún álbum, o si?

—Claro que no, me limitaré a organizarlos y que te sea más fácil encontrar lo que estas buscando—, y también evitar que tu armario este tan denso que colapse sobre si mismo.

—Muy bien—, dijo, —Hazme saber cuando vas a hacerlo, y voy a ayudarte.

Maravilloso. —Entonces, ¿hay algo más que quieras mostrarme?—, pregunté.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, —No, no realmente. De hecho, estaba a punto de empezar a grabar, y necesito que las cosas estén tranquilas para eso.

Sonreí y asentí, captando su indirecta. —Como quieras, tengo que desempacar mis pertenencias de todos modos, así que si me necesitas, estaré en mi habitación.

—Si, claro—, dijo mientras desviaba su atención hacia su trabajo. Ella me saludó con desden. —Diviértete.

De hecho, me parecía divertido desempacar, la mayoría de los ponys no lo ven así, pero me parecía un alivio observar mis posesiones y encontrar un lugar apropiado para ellos. Mi colección de moños rosas y collares iban en el tocador, las carpetas que contienen mi colección de partituras fueron reordenadas antes de ir a descansar en la estantería, al igual que mis textos de teoría musical y libros de recuerdos, y mis plumas y pergaminos fueron a mi escritorio. Después de desempacar todo lo demás, encontré a mi muñeca Srta. Minor sentada en el fondo de la segunda caja, mirándome. Antes de que pudiera pensar, me encontré alzándola en brazos y envolviéndola con mis patas delanteras. —Oh, estoy tan contenta de tenerte de vuelta Srta. Minor, pensé que te había perdido para siempre. ¿Prometes perdonarme?

Si, estaba hablando con mi muñeca, pero en mi defensa, me fue dada por mi abuela, poco después de que obtuviera mi cutiemark y había sido mi única compañera de cuarto desde que me fui de la casa de mis padres. Una dama necesita a alguien con quien hablar mientras ella esta practicando con el violonchelo.

Sonriendo feliz, la coloque en su posición de honor en mi escritorio. Aunque su melena era ahora harapienta, y su pelaje un poco descolorido en algunas partes, ella seguía siendo mi favorita (y única) muñeca y compañera inanimada.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Srta. Minor, ¿quieres escucharme practicar con mi violonchelo?

Ella no respondió. (Obviamente)

—Bueno, si estas tan segura, comencemos—, dije mientras colocaba mi arco sobre las cuerdas y comencé a practicar para mi concierto de mañana.

La experiencia fue relajante como siempre, y me proporcionó una especie de calma meditativa. Todos mis problemas se desvanecieron y me volví una con mi instrumento. Al parecer, lo que sea que había causado mi desliz de hace unos días había desaparecido, y ahora podía interpretar adecuadamente. Abrí los ojos para descubrir que habían pasado varias horas, y el sol ya estaba bajo en el cielo. Una parte de mi quería seguir tocando, pero tenia que leer un par de libros si tenia planeado enfrentarme a Twilight o a Lyra de nuevo. Llevé dos libros a mi escritorio, y debatí si debería empezar por Una Breve Historia del Reino de los Unicornios o Los Humanos y Usted: La Primera Historia Secreta de Equestria. Si bien una parte de mi quería alejar a los unicornios optando por leer los Humanos y Usted primero, me decidí por la publicación académica de renombre, en lugar de los desvaríos trastornados de algún pony.

Varios minutos después, había descubierto que Una Breve Historia del Reino de los Unicornios era increíblemente aburrida. Para un reino que era notorio por su intriga, las crisis sucesivas, y la guerra civil, el texto se había esforzado para ser lo más aburrido posible. Por supuesto, no soy una yegua que necesite sus libros para llenarse de emoción, pero aprecio cuando las obras por lo menos tratan de ser accesibles. Aun así, el libro había adquirido cierta popularidad recientemente, y yo esperaba que si continuaba, el texto seria más interesante. No fue así.

—No entiendo el atractivo de este libro—, dije a la Srta. Minor mientras me obligaba a leer un nuevo capitulo. —Los eventos actuales son intrigantes, pero la prosa es dura y sosa, y se siente como si estuviera leyendo un diario meticulosamente detallado en lugar de un verdadero texto, escucha esto:

" _En el día 83 del año 57 del Reinado de Galaxxi el Loco, el Principe Obsidian despertó aproximadamente a las 8:37 de la mañana. Precedió a pasar entre quince y veintitrés minutos en la cama, dependiendo de las fuentes, pero todas los cálculos concuerdan que él se había levantado antes de las 9:00. Él tuvo su habitual desayuno de panqueques de arandanos y jugo de naranja después de levantarse de la cama, sin embargo hay que señalar que, debido a la crisis de la guerra, se vio obligado a comer sus panqueques sin mantequilla"._

—Y luego salta a otro personaje y comienza a describir su mañana. ¿A quien podía importarle tanto las minucias de la vida cotidiana de algún pony?—, regresé a la portada del libro y encontré que fue escrito por un pony llamado Night Light. No reconocí el nombre. La página sobre el autor era informativa, lo describía como un profesor de historia antigua ecuestre, y mencionaba que él recientemente había sido nombrado Historiador Real por la princesa Celestia. Había otro párrafo que hablaba de su familia, pero aparte de revelar que él tenia esposa e hijos, en general era poco informativo.

Suspiré y empujé el libro lejos. Tal vez tendría mejor suerte con Los Humanos y Usted. Por lo menos la portada parecía interesante, estaba repleta de seres extraños bípedos, al parecer la representación de los seres humanos del artista, quienes descendían de los cielos mientras una multitud de ponys miraba el firmamento. Este texto y Una Breve Historia hacia un contraste interesante, mientras que uno era seco y lleno de notas y citas, el otro estaba escrito con un estilo sensacionalista ofreciendo nada más que especulaciones. Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, me encontré abstraída con Los Humanos y Usted, y vi que el sol ya se había puesto cuando finalmente me aparté del libro.

Eso fue extraño, pensé mientras me incorporaba, estaba casi segura que Vinyl iba a interrumpirme en algún momento durante el día. Me encogí de hombros y decidí buscar algo para comer. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, escuche algunos ruidos débiles procedentes de la sala de DJ de Vinyl, y determiné que ella se había sumergido en su trabajo. Sonreí mientras me dirigía a la planta baja, era bueno saber que yo no era la única pony que podía estar tan concentrada en su trabajo que perdía la noción del tiempo.

Preparé un sándwich de margarita y un té caliente para la cena, antes de decidir dejar otro sándwich para Vinyl para que tuviera algo de comer cuando finalmente terminara su trabajo, y me senté en la mesa a comer. (Esto esta empezando a leerse como un extracto de Una Breve Historia). La comida fue bastante sabrosa y después de beber el té me sentí preparada para escribir mi entrada en el diario e ir a la cama. Es bueno tener un día sin incidentes que pueda resumir con precisión en menos de diez páginas. Espero que sea un presagio de que los días normales van a venir.

* * *

 _En serio, ya era hora de que Octavia se tomara un día libre. Como podemos ver, la relación entre la DJ y la refinada pony esta creciendo...bastante diría yo :D Octavia poco a poco va dándose cuenta que su compañera de cuarto no es tan diferente como pensó al principio. Créanme, estoy empezando a traducir el siguiente cap y es una locura :O ¡Nos vemos!_


	6. Día 6

_¡Buenos días/noches! ¿Recuerdan que Octavia tenia la esperanza de que los días normales vinieran? Ya pueden ir olvidándose de eso :3 Anteriormente, vimos como Vinyl devolvía la broma a Octavia, con una pequeña ayudita de Lyra y Bon Bon ;) y la relación de ambas músicos esta creciendo poco a poco. Prepárense..._

* * *

 **Día 6**

Maldita Celestia. Por supuesto, el día después de expresar la mínima esperanza de que mi vida en Ponyville podría estar alcanzando algo de normalidad, todo el pueblo tiene que volverse absolutamente loco con la intención de maximizar la locura de mis primeros días en el pueblo. Ni siquiera tuve el privilegio de despertarme a una hora decente porque fui sorprendida en medio de la noche por algún pony colocando un saco sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Qu-Que esta pasando?—, traté de preguntar, aunque considerando que acababa de despertar encontrándome con un saco sobre mi cabeza, la oración resultante fue mucho menos coherente, y podría describirlo mejor como un incoherente murmullo y grito.

—¡Te hacemos un gran honor, Octavia, dado que nosotros vamos a llevarte al Gran Salón de los Antropólogos!

—Hola Bon Bon—, dije, mi pánico se evaporó cuando inmediatamente reconocí la voz distintiva de la pony. —¿Hay alguna razón por la que me estés secuestrando, en vez de simplemente invitarme a tu casa o donde sea que este el Gran Salón?

—Te equivocas, no soy Bon Bon—, dijo Bon Bon, —Soy Meghan, vice-presidente de la Ilustre Orden de los Antropólogos.

Escuché a otro pony susurrar a Bon Bon, —Ves, te dije que deberías dejarme hablar a mi.

—¿Sabes que puedo oírte hablar, Lyra? El saco no perjudica mi audición.

Ella decidió ignorarme, yo suspiré. No tenia propuesto empezar así el día, y me pregunté brevemente qué hora era.

Un pony se inclinó sobre mí y susurró. —Realmente lo siento, Tavi. Lyra decidió que la Ilustre Orden de los Antropólogos necesita ser un poco más formal con sus…bueno, sus reuniones, y al parecer eso significa mantener en secreto nuestra base.

Asentí con admiración al pony que reconocí como Vinyl. Lyra y Bon Bon seguían discutiendo sobre quién debería hablar.

—Dijiste que podía hacer la introducción esta vez—, dijo Bon Bon, claramente molesta basándose en el sonido de su voz.

—Si, y también dije que deberíamos usar un hechizo de alteración de voz, pero dijiste que era excesivo.

—Es excesivo, habría sido más fácil utilizar un hechizo de sueño y luego traerla a nuestra ca- El Gran Salón.

—Bien, bien, vamos a hacerlo a tu manera—, dijo Lyra mientras yo sentía un cuerno presionado contra mi hombro. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, me encontré siendo arrastrada hacia la inconciencia mientras mis patas se doblaban. ¡Que maravillosa manera de empezar el día!, pensé mientras mi mundo se volvía oscuro.

Me desperté luego de una cantidad desconocida de tiempo, encontrándome con cuatro ponys de pie frente a mi, cada uno vestido con ropas oscuras que fracasaban absolutamente en ocultar sus identidades. —Bienvenida al Gran Salón de los Antropólogos, Octavia. Has sido elegida para formar parte de nuestra selecta hermandad—, dijo el pony que claramente era Lyra,

—Hola a ti también, Lyra—dije mientras volvía a incorporarme sobre mis cascos. Miré a los miembros de la "Ilustre Orden", un pony quien claramente era Vinyl Scratch estaba a mi izquierda, Lyra y Bon Bon estaban de pie en el centro, y a mi derecha estaba…Twilight Sparkle. Interesante.

—Esta equivocada—, dijo Lyra, —Yo desconozco a esa tal Lyra Heartstrings de la que habla, yo soy Lauren.

Entrecerré los ojos. —En primer lugar, yo nunca mencioné tu apellido, así que es bastante claro que tu sabes quien es Lyra. En segundo lugar, tus ropas no logran cubrir completamente tu flanco, por lo tanto puedo ver el color de tu pelaje, tu cola y tu cutiemark. Así que, al menos que haya otros unicornios verde menta con una lira como cutiemark por ahí, eres Lyra.

Lyra me miró fijamente, tratando de pensar algo que decir antes de que Bon Bon interviniera. —Lauren, ¿puedes traernos un poco de té mientras hablamos con Octavia?

Ella asintió y fue a la cocina, pero no sin antes asegurarme de que ella definitivamente no era Lyra. No logré persuadirme. Después que ella se fuera, Bon Bon habló. —Lo siento mucho, le sugerí a Lyra hacer un pequeño club para hablar de los seres humanos, y por un tiempo todo fue bien, pero luego, cuando Twilight se unió hace un mes, Lyra decidió que necesitábamos tener un protocolo adecuado, así que ella convirtió nuestro club en esta cosa de la sociedad secreta. Es un poco tonto, pero significaría mucho para ella que participaras.

—Primero, si quieres que yo dé una buena impresión, ¿por qué me secuestraste en medio de la noche? Y segundo, ¿por qué en Equestria Twilight se uniría a un club dedicado a hablar sobre los seres humanos?

Vinyl respondió primero. —No queríamos secuestrarte, pero Lyra insistió en que nuestros nombres y la ubicación de nuestra base debe ser un secreto. Ella dice que es para proteger la identidad de Twilight, pero creo que solo le gusta que actuemos con sigilo.

Bon Bon y Twilight asintieron. —Encontré algunas referencias de los seres humanos en algunos de mis libros, y cuando le pregunte a Lyra, ella me invitó a unirme a la Ilustre Orden de los Antropólogos—, dijo Twilight.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieren que haga?—, pregunté, decidiendo que era mejor no cuestionar la desenfrenada locura de la situación.

—Bueno, si pudieras fingir que no nos reconoces, significaría mucho para Lyra, ella puso mucho esfuerzo en el diseño de nuestras capas—, dijo Vinyl

Bon Bon intervino. —Además, significaría mucho que tu decidas unirte a nosotras. Siempre estamos buscando nuevos miembros, y tenemos cenas todos los jueves.

—Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que es esto, ¿verdad? No existen los humanos, e incluso si existieran, ellos ciertamente no visitarían Equestria—, dije. Vinyl y Bon Bon asintieron, mientras que Twilight permaneció en silencio.

—Si, es un poco tonto—, dijo Bon Bon, dándome la razón, —Pero hago todo lo posible para que nuestras reuniones sean divertidas.

—Y estas ropas son muy cómodas—, agregó Vinyl.

—Muy bien—, dije, —Voy a participar, pero solo porque son mis amigas—. (Y porque he aprendido que es mejor no molestar a los ponys locos)

—Genial—, dijo Bon Bon sonriendo. —Bien, mi nombre humano es Meghan, Twilight es Tara, Lyra es Lauren, y Vinyl es Danielle.

—Tienes que perdonarme—, dije, —Pero esos nombres son completamente ridículos.

—Lo son—, dijo Twilight, hablando finalmente, —Pero Lyra dice que son nombres tradicionales humanos, y dice que es apropiado que los antropólogos utilicen un nombre humano en sus reuniones.

—Esta bien—, dije, dejando escapar un suspiro de exasperación, —Solo prométanme que no habrá más secuestros a altas horas de la noche.

Antes que Bon Bon pudiera responder, Lyra volvió a entrar en la habitación con cinco tazas de té flotando detrás de ella. —Espero que todos los ponys tengan sed—, dijo antes de recordar súbitamente que se suponía que debía ser la misteriosa líder de una liga de antropólogos. —Quiero decir, he preparado la bebida tradicional, vamos a beberla con nuestra invitada Octavia.

Tuve que resistir la tentación de golpear mi cabeza contra una pared, Lyra sonaba como si estuviera haciendo una particularmente mala imitación de la Voz Real de Canterlot.

—Por supuesto—, dije mientras tomaba mi taza de té, —Estoy más que feliz de beber y hablar con tales distinguidos invitados, solo pido que apuremos las cosas para que yo pueda dormir un poco esta noche. Tengo un concierto mañana, después de todo.

—Oh si, sin duda podemos hacer las cosas rápidamente, si el tiempo apremia— dijo Lyra, tomando un sorbo de té, —Ha llegado a nuestra atención que has expresado un interés por los seres humanos, y debido a tu interés, deseamos concederte el ingreso a la Ilustre Sociedad de los Antropólogos.

—Pensé que se hacen llamar la Ilustre _Orden_ de los Antropólogos—, dije.

Lyra parpadeó por un segundo. —Si, la Ilustre Orden de los Antropólogos, has pasado nuestra prueba final demostrando que tienes una mente aguda, capaz de comprender los secretos de la antropología. ¿Aceptaras nuestra invitación y te unirás a la Ilustre Orden de los Antropólogos?

Luché para no rodar los ojos. —Por supuesto que me uniré, Lyr- Lauren, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que volver a la cama—, dije, ya dándome la vuelta para marcharme.

—Espera—, dijo Lyra, —Antes de irte, debes someterte al ritual de iniciación y recoger…

Ella se interrumpió cuando Bon Bon se acercó para susurrar al oído de Lyra. —Pensándolo bien, vamos a omitir el ritual de iniciación esta vez, siempre y cuando prometas no divulgar los secretos de la Ilustre Orden a cualquier otro pony.

—Confía en mí—, dije, —No voy a contar a los demás ponys sobre tu club—. Sobre todo porque no quería que los ponys creyeran que estoy absolutamente desquiciada, pero no vi la necesidad de echar a perder la fantasía de Lyra.

—Maravilloso—, dijo, —Ahora, sé que esto puede sorprenderte, pero en realidad soy Lyra, Meghan es Bon Bon, Danielle es Vinyl, y Tara es Twilight—. Lyra tiró hacia atrás su capucha y sonrió. Traté de contener mi sorpresa.

—No me digas—, dije hasta que finalmente cedí y aplasté un casco contra mi cara. —Fui completa y totalmente engañada por sus impenetrables disfraces. Ahora si me disculpan, voy a la cama.

Me di la vuelta y me fui, Lyra me llamó, preguntándome si quería ayuda para regresar a mi casa. Decidí que probablemente podía recorrer los tres metros entre mi casa y la casa/localización de la sociedad secreta de Lyra sin perderme terriblemente, y en el espacio de un minuto, estaba de vuelta en casa. Bueno, pensé mientras subía las escaleras, esa fue una perdida de tiempo completamente inútil. Antes que pudiera llegar a mi habitación, oí abrirse la puerta principal. —Hola Vinyl—, dije cuando mi compañera de cuarto entró a la casa. Consideré brevemente añadir una observación inteligente al final de mi saludo, pero nada que pudiera pensar seria capaz de resumir lo absolutamente ridícula que era la situación actual.

—Hey Tavi—, dijo mientras subía las escaleras para saludarme, —Lo siento por…bueno…—, se rascó la parte trasera de su cuello mientras intentaba pensar una disculpa apropiada.

—¿Sientes que tu pequeño club me haya secuestrado en medio de la noche en lugar de enviarme a unirme normalmente?—, dije, tratando de minimizar la incomodidad todo lo posible, al mismo tiempo que reprendía a mi compañera de cuarto.

—Si—, dijo Vinyl asintiendo con la cabeza, —Lyra realmente tiene buenas intenciones, es solo que…—, ella se encogió de hombros, —Su interés por los seres humanos siempre fue un poco extraño y tonto, pero en los últimos meses se volvió realmente serio. No sé cómo, pero el Club de Antropología pasó de ser una pequeña excusa para divertirse, reunirse y beber, a una sociedad secreta de capas y espadas. Es un poco raro.

Y ese fue el eufemismo del siglo.

—Así que, ¿estas diciendo que no debería estar tan molesta con tu amiga porque ella normalmente no esta tan loca?

Vinyl asintió. —Si, básicamente.

—Te das cuenta que ese es un terrible argumento, ¿no? El hecho de que una acción sea fuera de personaje no significa que sea excusable, en todo caso tal perdida de juicio debería ser un motivo de alarma, nada menos—. Si, era hipócrita de mi parte empezar a educar a un pony sobre civilización y decoro luego de mis recientes frenesíes, pero porque fuera hipócrita no quiere decir que estuviera equivocada.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que haga?—, preguntó Vinyl, alzando la voz mientras daba un paso hacia mi.

—Sugiero que la convenzas de ver un psicólogo y planear una intervención de alguna forma. Ahora, no estoy diciendo que sea malo que ella tenga…intereses peculiares, pero si eso esta interfiriendo con su calidad de vida, entonces yo haría algo al respecto. O no, ella es tu amiga.

—Hey—, dijo Vinyl, —Ella también es tu amiga.

Decidí que era mejor no discutir eso recordándole a Vinyl que los amigos no secuestran a sus amigos en medio de la noche. —Cierto—, dije, —Pero solo conozco a esta yegua hace cuatro días, mientras que tu la has conocido por cuatro años.

—Si, supongo—, dijo Vinyl mientras miraba el suelo, —Pero, ¿qué se supone que debo decirle? Quiero decir, es un poco difícil acusar a mi mejor amiga de que esta loca.

—No tienes problemas en llamarme la atención cuando crees que estoy actuando fuera de lugar—, dije , haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener la voz.

—Bueno…si, pero acabo de conocerte, mientras que he conocido a Lyra durante años, y…yo realmente no sé cómo sacar el tema en una conversación normal.

Rodé los ojos, al parecer Vinyl era toda una Pequeña Srta. Sensible cuando se trataba de otros ponys, pero tenia la gracia y el tacto de una bola de demolición cada vez que yo hacia algo mal. No sé si debo sentirme halagada por eso u ofendida. Probablemente ambas cosas.

—Conozco a algunos psiquiatras en Canterlot, y estoy más que feliz de ayudarte a planificar cualquier intervención, solo prométeme que no habrá más secuestros a la medianoche.

Vinyl asintió. —Vamos a hablar de esto con Bon Bon y Lyra el jueves—, dije, —Ahora mismo, necesito ir a dormir.

Fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones después de eso, y me acurruqué en mi cama. Así que, las cosas en Ponyville habían dado un vuelco hacia la locura de nuevo, pero todavía alimentaba la esperanza de que el resto del día tuviera cierto grado de normalidad. Por lo menos, seré capaz de dormir un poco más, pensé mientras me quedaba dormida.

Logré dormir el resto de la noche sin ser despertada por antropólogos enloquecidos, así que agradezco a Celestia por los pequeños milagros, supongo. Cuando finalmente me desperté, el sol comenzaba su ascenso, el reloj marcaba las 9:00 a.m., y deje escapar un gemido. Había dormido más tarde de lo previsto.

Frotando el sueño de mis ojos, me encontré repasando la lista de lo que tenía que hacer para prepararme para mi show. Ayer, había logrado forjar una idea aproximada de qué canciones iba a tocar, pero por supuesto, todo eso dependía de cómo reaccionarían los invitados. Reflexioné brevemente sobre los comentarios de Vinyl de ayer, sobre cómo el papel del DJ era reproducir canciones que animaran la fiesta, y considere cuan libre debía estar para cambiar mi lista de reproducción para que se adaptara a las necesidades de la fiesta. Obviamente, no podía rebajarme a tocar una canción pop pegadiza, pero podía tocar algunas melodías más recientes. Saqué mi carpeta repleta de partituras y busqué algunas selecciones que llamaran mi atención. Finalmente decidí que la reinvención moderna de "La Balada del Ala del Pegaso" de Trotsky podría interesar a los invitados, y empecé a ensayar.

La pieza era sorprendentemente compleja, algo que no esperaba de la música instrumental moderna, aunque para ser justos no estaba particularmente familiarizada con cualquier cosa escrita en los últimos cien años. Para describir cómo se supone que debe sonar a aquellos que no están familiarizados con la pieza es un reto para mí, pero logra evocar un sentimiento de antiguas civilizaciones y mundos perdidos, aunque eso es más bien… no-descriptivo. Después de todo, la civilización perdida de un pony puede ser un extraño paisaje de ensueño para otro pony, así que tal vez debería describirlo como melódico y de otro mundo. Supongo…o tal vez soy absolutamente terrible para describir cómo suena la música, y no me siento obligada a transcribir toda la composición en este diario. (La entrada de hoy ya fue lo suficiente larga tal cual es)

Después de familiarizarme con otras piezas, me sentí lista para mi actuación de esta noche. Por desgracia, todavía faltaban varias horas antes de marcharme, y realmente dudé que Rarity aprobara que yo llegara tan temprano. Así que, decidí ver qué estaba haciendo Vinyl hoy mientras esperaba para irme. Mientras miraba mi carpeta de música, escuché a Vinyl levantarse y bajar las escaleras, y no oí pasos volviendo arriba, así que asumí que ella estaba en la sala de estar o el comedor.

—Hola—, dije mientras bajaba las escaleras, —¿Todavía estas aquí Vinyl?—. Al llegar al rellano de las escaleras, oí a Vinyl hablando en voz baja con otro pony, y ellas no parecían haberme oído. Si bien no era la cosa más educada que podía hacer, decidí investigar un poco antes de anunciar mi presencia. Arrastrándome más cerca, pude reconocer a Bon Bon como la pony que estaba hablando con Vinyl. Si ellas estuvieran hablando de ese estupido club antropológico, yo…bueno, realmente no podría hacer nada, pero estaría bastante enojada. ¿Por qué yeguas maduras pierden su tiempo obsesionadas con una pequeña y estupida leyenda?

Finalmente estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para entender lo que Bon Bon estaba diciendo. —Yo solo…no sé que hacer con Lyra. Ella esta pasando más y más tiempo en el sótano, obsesionada por cómo Twilight puede saber tanto sobre los seres humanos. Anoche, ella y Twilight tuvieron otra de sus conversaciones, y ahora Lyra esta hojeando cada libro que puede encontrar para ver si hay alguna referencia sobre algo llamado "escuela secundaria"

Bon Bon tomó una respiración profunda. —Sé que yo no he apoyado tanto los intereses de Lyra por los humanos, pero siempre lo he tolerado, e incluso fui a todas esas convenciones tontas con ella, pero ahora es como si ella no estuviera allí. Pensé que teniendo a otros ponys para hablar sobre los humanos podría mejorar las cosas, pero simplemente esta empeorando las cosas.

Estaba empezando a sentirme incomoda por escuchar una conversación tan privada, y entonces decidí que era el momento de anunciar mi presencia. Golpeé la pared con un casco junto a la puerta. —Knock Knock—, dije, —¿Esta bien que entre?

Bon Bon mostró una pálida y pequeña sonrisa. —Oh si, ven Octavia, quería disculparme contigo por lo de anoche. Es…Vinyl y yo en realidad estábamos hablando sobre qué hacer con Lyra, su interés por los humanos ya no es…saludable.

Eso era obvio, pero decidí no decirlo delante de Bon Bon. En su lugar, solo asentí y dije. —Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Ella cerró los ojos. —No lo sé. No quiero dar un ultimátum todavía, pero ella necesita ayuda. Esto… ella se quedó despierta anoche en su sótano, leyendo todos sus textos para tratar de encontrar referencias sobre lo que Twilight estaba hablando. Ahora, ella esta convencida de que hay algún tipo de encubrimiento por parte de Celestia para ocultar todo el conocimiento de los humanos. En sus momentos más excitables, ella piensa que Celestia realmente tiene un portal hacia las tierras humanas y lo esconde del resto de la equinidad.

Eso sonaba como una completa y total locura. Si Lyra realmente creía que había una conspiración secreta para ocultar la existencia de los humanos…en realidad, no, según lo poco que sabia de ella, eso parecía coincidir completamente con su personaje. Aun así, ella no se había mostrado completamente desquiciada durante mis pocos encuentros con ella. (Sin contar, por supuesto, lo sucedido esta mañana). —Bien entonces—, dije, —¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? Conozco a algunos buenos terapeutas, aunque todos trabajan en Canterlot. Le estaba diciendo a Vinyl más temprano que podría ser de su mejor interés si organizamos una intervención, pero acabo de conocer a la chica, apenas soy una experta sobre cómo ella va reaccionar a las cosas.

—No, no, eso es cierto—, dijo Vinyl, —Pero es por esa razón que puedes ayudar, tu eres nueva, no estas tan unida a Lyra como nosotras, así que puedes pensar más claramente que nosotras.

¿Así que ese era el juego de Bon Bon entonces? ¿Ella quería que yo hiciera los planes para enfrentar a su novia? No me agradaba particularmente ir sigilosamente detrás de la espalda de un pony, aunque me había acostumbrado a eso durante mi tiempo en Canterlot. —Creo—, dije, —Que tenemos que hablar con Lyra abierta y honestamente, si ella esta preocupada de que haya una conspiración de ponys entonces ir sigilosamente detrás de su espalda solo servirá para confirmar sus sospechas. Sin embargo, si le decimos cómo nos sentimos y hablamos sobre cómo afecta su obsesión a sus amigos, entonces podremos ser capaces de persuadirla para que entre en razón.

Las otras dos ponys asintieron dándome la razón, y yo mentalmente me di unas palmaditas en la espalda por dar un argumento tan convincente en un corto periodo de tiempo. No tenia idea si realmente era un buen consejo, pero ciertamente parecía serlo.

—Bien entonces—, dijo Vinyl entrando en la conversación, —Supongo que deberíamos hablar con ella en la próxima reunión del club de antropología.

Bon Bon tocó su mentón un par de veces antes de hablar. —¿Eso es una buena idea? Quiero decir, todo este episodio de la obsesión se desencadenó por la participación de Twilight en el club, tal vez dejarla unirse empeorara la situación.

Eso realmente era un buen punto, aun así, tal vez podríamos usar eso como una ventaja. (¿Por qué estoy planeando una intervención para un pony que recién he conocido?, no es como si ambas fuéramos particularmente cercanas). —Si dejamos que Twilight se una, ella puede ayudar a disipar esas nociones que colocó en la mente de Lyra y tal vez pueda explicar cómo sabe tanto sobre los humanos.

Yo también estaba interesada en escuchar porqué Twilight estaba tan interesada en aprender sobre criaturas mitológicas que nunca existieron. Podía entender los intereses de Lyra, pero Twilight era una princesa real, esas cosas estaban…por debajo de ella, o al menos deberían estarlo. Tal vez haya una conspiración real después de todo. (Y ahora estoy hablando como una completa loca, tal vez la locura del pueblo es contagiosa)

—Muy bien—, dijo Vinyl después de unos segundos de reflexión, —Voy a intentar hablar con Twilight esta noche para ver si ella puede ayudarnos un poco. ¿Hablamos con Lyra mañana?

Las tres asentimos, y dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro, tenía otra tarea tonta que ocupaba lo que se supone que seria uno de mis pocos días reservados para descansar, antes de que tuviera que gastar todo mi tiempo con todas las tonterías de la orquesta. Aun así, no podía tomar más de un par de horas, y el resto del día estaría libre para hacer lo que tenia previsto. A menos que otra cosa completamente absurda sucediera, ¿pero cuantas posibilidades había? (¿Por qué debo insistir en tentar al destino?)

—Bien entonces—, dije, —Ya que todo parece estar…resuelto por el momento, supongo que podemos usar esta facción para descansar por ahora. Tengo cosas que hacer después de todo, y no parece que podamos hacer mucho progreso con Lyra hasta mañana. Así que hasta pronto—, incliné la cabeza hacia Bon Bon.

Ella devolvió el gesto. —Uhmmm…okay entonces—, dijo Bon Bon, —Esa fue una buena charla, estoy agradecida por resolverlo…supongo.

Le sonreí, —No te preocupes Bon Bon, vamos a manejar esto, y Lyra estará de vuelta en su vieja y ligeramente más sana "yo" en poco tiempo. Te doy mi palabra— ¿De donde venia toda esta confianza y encanto? Estaba siendo tranquila, serena y consoladora sin tapar mi boca con un casco o rectificar a nadie. Toda la experiencia fue bastante particular.

—Gracias Octavia. Me alegro que Lyra…que alegro que nosotras tengamos una amiga como tu.

Estuve a punto de decir. "Yo no diría que somos amigas todavía", pero por suerte mi ya larga ausencia de tacto y decoro me impidió cometer otro paso en falso. En su lugar, simplemente sonreí mientras ella se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Bueno—, dijo Vinyl después de que Bon Bon se fue. —No pensé que tenías eso dentro de ti

¿Un cumplido? ¿De Vinyl? —¿Por qué, a qué te refieres?—, pregunté mientras notaba que mi estomago retumbaba. Probablemente debería comer algo antes de irme a casa de Rarity.

—Tu, siendo toda diplomática y educada sin tapar tu boca con un casco. Tenías un problema y lograste llegar a una solución decente. Diablos, si no te conociera tan bien, diría que eras una pony completamente diferente.

—Oh—, dije mientras sentía la sangre fluyendo por mi cara. —Es gracioso, pero yo realmente no planee eso, solo…reaccioné. A decir verdad, yo pude haber sido una pony completamente diferente.

—Bueno—, dijo Vinyl guiñándome un ojo, —Desde luego, no me importaría ver más de esa pony.

Es curioso, sé que debería haber dicho algo en respuesta, pero mi cerebro y lengua se negaron a cooperar, y en su lugar dejé escapar una risita tonta. No fue mi momento más digno.

—Lyra tiene suerte de tener un amiga como tu—, dijo Vinyl, mientras yo me quedaba como una idiota con la boca abierta.

—Oh, yo no iría tan lejos como para decir que Lyra y yo somos amigas—, dije, mi lengua trabajando unos segundos antes que mi cerebro.

—¿Qué?—, dijo Vinyl, la bondad en su voz al instante se evaporó mientras sus ojos se clavaban en mi.

Eso fue claramente una de las cosas más malas que podía decir, traté de pensar algo que pudiera decir para evitar la situación. —Bueno, solo quiero decir que me he encontrado con esta pony tres veces, y una de esas veces nos encontramos porque ella me secuestro en medio de la noche. No creo que una amistad pueda formarse después de tres encuentros.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. —¿Entonces por qué la estas ayudando?

—Bueno—, dije mientras rascaba la parte trasera de mi cabeza, —A pesar que no puedo llamar a Lyra como una amiga, me parece una pony en su mayoría decente que necesita ayuda, y tu eres mi amiga, así que…supongo que solo vi a un pony que necesitaba ayuda y decidí prestar apoyo. Es…supongo que es un poco tonto.

Vinyl volvió a sonreír con esa inescrutablemente estupida sonrisa suya. —Ves, esto demuestra lo que dije sobre que tú eres una buena pony en el fondo—, dijo antes de inclinarse para besarme en la mejilla.

Quería recordarle que tal cosa era probable y groseramente inadecuada, y ella no tenía derecho de traer…cosas románticas a la conversación. Por desgracia, mi cerebro una vez más fue incapaz de formular una respuesta coherente. Entupidas hormonas que no cooperan. No es que estoy diciendo que tengo un afecto romántico por Vinyl por supuesto, tal cosa seria impropia.

—Uhh…si—, dijo Vinyl, —Si solo vas a estar allí mirando hacia el espacio, voy a ir arriba a trabajar, y estoy segura que tienes cosas que hacer hoy también.

Ella se alejó y mis ojos finalmente recuperaron su enfoque. Si, tenia cosas que hacer hoy, y mirar perdidamente el espacio después de que una yegua linda me besara no era una de ellas. El concierto, si, esa era la cosa que debía hacer, a pesar que todavía faltaban un par de horas antes de que Rarity me dijera que debía llegar. Así que, podía permanecer en la casa y ver lo que Vinyl estaba haciendo, o podía llegar a la casa de Rarity mucho, MUCHO antes de lo esperado. Mi caso estaba cerrado y salí por la puerta en menos de diez segundos.

Logré encontrar la casa de Rarity con complicaciones mínimas (solo me perdí dos veces). El lugar era llamativo, incluso para los estándares de Ponyville, todo estaba modelado a partir de un particular carrusel colorido. Espero que su sentido de la moda sea mejor que sus gustos arquitectónicos.

—Hola—, dije mientras llamaba a la puerta, —Espero que no te moleste que haya llegado un poco antes de lo previsto—. Escuché movimiento desde el interior de la tienda y minutos más tarde ella abrió la puerta. Por lo que pude ver del interior, el lugar estaba totalmente desordenado, con decoraciones apoyadas en el suelo, y tela por todas partes.

—Oh, hola Octavia—, dijo Rarity mientras me miraba desde la apertura de la puerta. —Llegaste bastante temprano.

—Si—, dije, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para sonreír. —No tenía mucho para hacer hoy, así que pensé que podía llegar un poco temprano y ayudarte con la preparación, pero si no necesitas ayuda, supongo que puedo practicar un poco en el parque.

Los ojos de Rarity se iluminaron en el segundo que mencione la palabra "ayuda". —Bueno, ciertamente no podría rechazar la ayuda, pero solo si no estoy imponiéndotela. Eres el músico, después de todo, no estas aquí para ayudarme con las preparaciones.

—Oh, obviamente—, dije tratando de mantener mi sonrisa, —Sin embargo, sé lo caóticas que pueden ser las horas previas a una fiesta, y pensé que podría echarte un casco.

Ella realmente sonrió ante esto. —Sabes Octavia querida, realmente creo que te juzgue mal al principio. Pensé que eras otros de esos ponys insensiblemente brutales de Canterlot, pero en realidad eres encantadora, ¿sabes?

—Gracias, sé que no di una gran primera impresión en nuestro primer encuentro—, dije.

—Bueno…si—, dijo mientras yo me dirigía al interior de la boutique. —Pero Pinkie Pie puede ser un poco exasperante si no estas preparada para hacerle frente. Además, te esforzaste para hacer las paces luego, y eso es lo que verdaderamente cuenta. Todos los ponys cometen errores, pero una verdadera dama debe admitir cuando ha cometido un error.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras ella hablaba. —Entonces—, dije, —¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Rarity tocó su mentón pensativa por un segundo. —Necesito que me ayudes a preparar las mesas. Ahora, cada mesa debe tener cinco platos en ellas, cada plato debe ser equidistante con los platos del otro extremo, y todos deben rodear el arreglo floral en el centro de la mesa. También ten en cuenta que hay seis mesas, tienen que estar ordenadas de la misma manera, con cinco mesas formando un círculo alrededor de la sexta mesa. Si necesitas ayuda, estaré dándole los toques finales a mis exhibiciones antes de bajarlas por las escaleras.

Con eso, ella se fue trotando hacia donde sea que estuviera su área de trabajo, y yo intenté darle sentido a sus instrucciones. Traté de hacer un mapa en mi cabeza, y finalmente decidí que ella quería que todo estuviera arreglado como una rueda, con cada mesa representando a la rueda más pequeña, al parecer como ruedas dentro de ruedas. Encogiéndome de hombros, empecé a trabajar.

Mi trabajo estaba hecho una hora más tarde, y retrocedí para admirar mi trabajo. Todo estaba limpio y preciso, y había seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Incluso el más obsesivo de los ponys no podría encontrar ni un fallo en mi diseño.

—Oh, es muy bonito, Octavia—, dijo Rarity mientras bajaba las escaleras con varios maniquíes levitando detrás de ella. Los maniquíes llevaban una gran variedad de vestidos, algunos con un estilo para ocasiones más formales, otros para ocasiones más informales. Un vestido azul claro con toques rosados llamó mi atención, seria absolutamente perfecto para cualquier recital futuro que pudiera tener, y poseía la elegancia impecable que yo deseaba en todas las cosas. Hice una nota mental para preguntar sobre eso después del show.

—Si, es muy bueno—, dijo Rarity, mientras colocaba los maniquíes en sus posiciones. —Mi única y mínima queja es que pusiste el ramo naranja en el centro, donde debería ir el ramo violeta, y algunos de los otros ramos de flores no están en la posición correcta. Aun así, no hay problema—. Con eso, ella reacomodó los centros de mesa donde ella quería que estuvieran. No vi una gran mejora estética, pero ella era la diseñadora, no yo.

—Así que, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo más?—, pregunté mientras ella terminaba de hacer sus ajustes.

—Hmm…—, dijo tocando su barbilla, —Creo que no necesito más ayuda, siéntete libre de practicar o descansar o hacer lo que sea que tengas que hacer antes del concierto, soy más que capaz de manejar el resto.

—Muy bien—, dije tomando la posición donde supuse que iba a estar el escenario y sacando mi violonchelo. La práctica en su mayoría fue sin incidentes, y pasé un tiempo practicando para mi actuación de esa noche.

—Así que—, dije tratando de conversar con Rarity mientras ella trabajaba con los preparativos de la fiesta, —¿Qué hizo que desearas ser una diseñadora de moda?

—¿Hmm?—, dijo colgando una pancarta, —No hay mucho que contar, siempre me gusto diseñar ropa y Ponyville necesita a algún pony para mantenerlo a la moda.

Asentí, si ella había tomado por si misma la decisión de mantener a la moda a este pueblo, era más que justo que ella aceptara el trabajo difícil. Aun así, tenia un punto débil en mi corazón por los ponys que optaran por asumir una tarea imposible. Me pregunto por qué. —¿Y tu?—, dijo ella, —Sé que viniste a Ponyville para fundar tu pequeña orquesta—, no tenia comentarios ante eso, —¿Pero qué te introdujo a la música clásica?

Le conté la historia de cómo obtuve mi cutiemark después de realizar una actuación improvisada en Canterlot, y ella parecía generalmente interesada en mi historia mientras trabajaba. —Oh—, dijo después de que concluyera mi historia, —¿Así que no eres originaria de Canterlot?

—Bueno—, dije mientras la otra parte de mi cerebro continuaba tocando el violonchelo, —Si, nací en Manehattan, pero me gusta pensar que Canterlot es mi ciudad natal.

—Cierto—, dijo Rarity mientras ambas continuábamos trabajando con nuestros respectivos proyectos. La conversación menguó cuando continuamos nuestro trabajo. Ella continuó colgando sus pancartas y otras…cosas fiesteras, mientras yo seguía practicando mi interpretación para esa noche.

—Entonces— dije cuando recordé a los ponys de mi otra fiesta, sobre todo a una potrilla unicornio con una complexión de pelaje similar. —Había una potranca con pelaje blanco y una melena de color similar a la tuya, ¿ella es tu…?

—Mi hermana, si—, dijo Rarity riendo, —Espero que Sweetie Belle no te acosara demasiado en tu fiesta. Ella y sus amigas pueden ser un poco…traviesas.

Hice un esfuerzo para sonreír. —Ella estaba bien, con mucha energía para mi, pero perfectamente educada. Espero que ella y sus amigas no se metan en problemas después de que yo las "inspirara" para conseguir sus cutiemarks de música clásica.

—Oh no—, dijo Rarity, —Ella y sus amigas han pasado los últimos días en su pequeña casa del árbol, haciendo Celestia sabe qué.

—¿Ellas van a estar en tu velada de esta noche, entonces?—, pregunté mientras pasaba a practicar la siguiente canción.

Rarity dio un rotundo "no". —Aunque quiero a mi hermana, ella y sus amigas no son realmente…muy apropiadas en una fiesta elegante. Pueden ser tan malas como mis amigas en la fiesta del jardín de Canterlot.

Me encogí y me equivoque en una nota cuando ella me recordó la fiesta del jardín. —Si, esa fiesta fue bastante lamentable, prefiero no pensar en eso realmente.

—Oh si—, dijo Rarity sonrojándose ligeramente, —Olvidé que tu estabas allí conmigo, y si sirve de algo, me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi amiga.

—Esta bien—, dije, deteniendo mi practica y agitando mi casco con desden, —Ahora que he conocido a la mayoría de los ponys responsables de…ese desastre de la fiesta, he decidido que no tiene sentido hacerlos cargar con la responsabilidad. Después de todo, ellos son ponys muy agradables.

—Me alegra oír eso—, dijo Rarity, dando un paso atrás para examinar las decoraciones de la fiesta. —Y me alegra ver que mi impresión inicial de ti fue bastante…errónea.

—Como dije antes, Srta. Rarity, esta perfectamente bien. Yo no soy el más sociable de los ponys, y no di una gran impresión durante nuestro primer encuentro. A decir verdad, estaría más preocupada si mi ataque verbal contra tu amiga te hubiera dado una impresión positiva.

—Es verdad—, dijo Rarity haciendo una de sus risas enlatadas*. —De todas formas, tengo que asegurarme de que el catering este listo, por favor siéntete como en casa, solo…no desordenes demasiado las cosas.

 ***NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: Las risas enlatadas son las risas pregrabadas que se escuchan comúnmente en series de televisión de comedia. Creo que en este caso significa risa falsa o actuada…**

—Ni soñando lo haría—, dije mientras ella iba a buscar el catering. Ahora que tenia el lugar para mi, me gustaría decir que me concentré en mi ensayo, pero eso seria una verdad a medias. Mientras que una parte de mi mente se enfocaba en asegurarse de tocar las notas correctas, el resto de mi mente era libre para divagar. Mis pensamientos se deslizaron lejos de mi situación actual y reflexioné sobre Ponyville en general. El pueblo era definitivamente menos sofisticado que Canterlot, pero los ponys de aquí eran sorprendentemente amables. Después de cuatro días, había hecho más amigos de los que tenía luego de siete años en Canterlot, e incluso me gustaban algunos de mis amigos. Eventualmente, mis pensamientos se dirigieron, inevitablemente, hacia Vinyl. Ella era peculiar. Solo basándose en nuestras personalidades, parecía inevitable que ambas termináramos siendo enemigas. Vinyl era de clase baja, tosca, inculta, demasiado extrovertida, mientras que yo era una pony sofisticada e inteligente que prefería pasar una noche de contemplación tranquila en vez de una noche de fiesta desenfrenada. Sin embargo, a pesar de esas diferencias, sentía que cierto afecto por ella estaba desarrollándose. Ella era amable, amigable, honesta, y aunque con frecuencia ella resaltaba mis errores sociales, ella me hacia sentir apreciada y me ayudaba a ser una mejor pony. A veces, cuando estábamos hablando y ella no tenía sus anteojos, la descubría mirándome y sentía como si…

Oí la puerta abrirse y levanté la vista para encontrarme con Rarity rodeada de bandejas de plata. —Hola querida, espero no haberme ido por un tiempo terriblemente largo—, dijo mientras dejaba las bandejas en el buffet.

—Por el contrario, estaba muy inmersa en mi trabajo, apenas noté tu ausencia.

Bueno, mi trabajo y mis pensamientos, pero no vi la necesidad de molestarla con eso.

—Eso es maravilloso—, dijo, haciendo los últimos ajustes al establecimiento. —Ahora, los invitados deberían llegar dentro de unos minutos, así que haz lo que debas hacer para tener todo listo.

—Por supuesto—, dije asintiendo distraídamente, mientras me preparaba para tocar mi primera pieza. No seria bueno comenzar a tocar cuando llegara el primer invitado, los invitados no venían para escucharme tocar, y necesitaba fundirme en el fondo de la fiesta.

Luego de unos minutos tocando el Concerto Nº7, oí abrirse la puerta de la boutique de Rarity y ella recibió a su primer invitado. Mis cascos tocaban, mis ojos y oídos estaban atentos a los invitados y mi mente divagaba, buscando algo donde mantener mi interés mientras mi cuerpo estaba en piloto automático. Finalmente, decidí mirar alrededor y ver si realmente podía reconocer a alguno de los clientes de Rarity. Los primeros ponys que reconocí fueron Jet Set y Upper Crust, ningún pony músico querría encontrarse trabajando para ellos. Sus demandas cambiaban constantemente, y si cometías un solo error, ellos se aseguraban de pasar el resto de la fiesta menospreciándote delante de los invitados y se negaban a pagarte. (Yo no cometo errores, por supuesto, pero aun encontraba su vergüenza hacia los músicos bastante desagradable)

Aun así, si ellos estaban allí, entonces significa que Fancypants también, los parásitos nunca estaban muy lejos de quienes poseían un grado real de nobleza. Para mi sorpresa, él estaba participando en una conversación con la anfitriona, y Rarity realmente lo estaba desafiando en alguno de sus puntos, en lugar de asentir con la cabeza a todo lo que él decía. Mi estimación por ella aumentó. En poco tiempo, Jet Set y Upper Crust se acercaron a Rarity.

—Esta es una fiesta muy encantadora querida, me encanta la comida y la decoración—, dijo Jet Set.

—Y la lista de invitados es un maravilloso "quién es quién" de la nobleza de Canterlot—, intervino Upper Crust.

—Es una vergüenza—, dijo Jet Set, su voz volviéndose insoportablemente petulante. (O más insoportablemente petulante que lo habitual, al menos)

—Si, un error absolutamente terrible, realmente, aunque es comprensible que un pony tan alejado de Canterlot lo cometa.

—¿Por qué, a qué te refieres?—, pregunto Rarity, haciendo lo posible para mantener su voz neutral.

—Bueno, es solo que el músico que contrataste tiene una cierta reputación en Canterlot—, dijo Jet Set, y mi ojo tuvo un tic.

—Si, una reputación muy detestable—, concluyó Upper Crust.

Me entretuve brevemente con la idea de convertir a ambos ponys en una pulpa sanguinolenta con mi violonchelo, antes de decidir que no valía la pena dañar mi violonchelo. Aun así, decidí asegurar un punto tocando una de las canciones técnicamente más difíciles de mi repertorio después de que esta canción concluyera. Ellos probablemente no captarían el insulto, pero al menos me haría sentir mejor.

—Si, supongo que tiene cierta reputación—, dijo Rarity, sus palabras hiriendo mi orgullo, —Después de todo, las princesas reales no escogerían a cualquier pony para crear la Orquesta Real de Luna—. Tuve que reprimir el impulso de lanzar mi violonchelo lejos y abrazar a Rarity en ese momento.

—¿Pero no crees que ser enviado a Ponyville es un poco…?—, empezó a decir Upper Crust antes de ser interrumpido por Fancypants.

—¿Un poco qué? ¿Una maravillosa localidad vacacional? Yo, por mi parte, siempre he disfrutado mis cortos pasos por Ponyville, y estoy muy contento de ver que esta recibiendo el reconocimiento que merece.

Upper Crust y Jet Set tartamudearon durante unos segundos antes de retroceder tímidamente. Si no me pagaran un solo bit por este espectáculo, ver a esos dos acabados tan espectacularmente lo hacia valer la pena. (¿Acabados? ¿Qué esta haciendo este pueblo con mi vocabulario?)

Mi primera canción concluyó y continué tocando "El sol de Celestia", una composición de violonchelo asombrosamente compleja, que muchos unicornios trabajaron toda su vida para dominar. Yo la toqué sin problemas. Como era de esperar, Jet Set y Upper Crust no lograron apreciar mi habilidad, pero noté varias orejas alzarse cuando empecé a tocar. Fancypants y Rarity empezaron voltear sus cabezas hacia mí. —Debo decir, Rarity, que estoy impresionado de que encontraras a un músico tan joven que pueda tocar esta canción. Creo que debió tomar años de practica tocarla con soltura.

—Solo un año, en realidad, pero si requiere un poco de entrenamiento—, dije sonriendo. Si Fancypants estaba impresionado antes, lo estaba doblemente ahora. —Oh mi—, dijo, —No creo que todos los músicos puedan hablar tan libremente mientras tocan una pieza tan complicada.

—La mayoría no podría—dije asintiendo con la cabeza hacia él, —Pero he pasado mucho tiempo practicando esta canción, y ahora mis cascos pueden tocar mientras mi cerebro esta ocupado con otra cosa. Me parece un poco cansador cuando un músico tiene que dejar de tocar para conversar, así que me esforcé para solucionar el problema.

—Muy impresionante, Srta. Octavia. Dime, ¿alguna vez haz hecho un recital privado para mostrar tu talento?

—Honestamente—, dije mientras mentalmente me reprendía a mi misma por no considerar siquiera un recital privado hasta ese momento. —La idea nunca cruzó por mi mente, aunque es una proposición…intrigante—. Entonces, ¿por qué nunca la considere en todos mis años de tocar el violonchelo?

—Bueno—, dijo él. —Si alguna vez regresas a Canterlot, sin duda me encantaría que tocaras para mi y otros amigos cercanos.

¿Una actuación privada para Fancypants? La única forma que esta fiesta fuera mejor era si…

—A nosotros también—, dijeron Jet Set y Upper Crust. —Es muy raro encontrar a un músico tan talentoso como la Srta. Octavia, y Jet Set y yo siempre decimos que debemos fomentar el talento joven cuando lo encontramos—, concluyó Upper Crust.

…Era si Jet Set y Upper Crust se tragaran su orgullo y me felicitaran después de su comportamiento anterior. Muy pronto, estaba rodeada de nobles preguntándome si podía tocar para ellos cuando volviera a Canterlot. Con tantas ofertas, ¿cómo podría negarme?. —Estaría encantada de tocar para ustedes—, dije, —Pero dudo mucho que esté en Canterlot hasta después de que la Celebración de la Luna Invernal haya concluido. Tengo que hacer una orquesta digna de Luna, después de todo.

Los aduladores charlaron entre si, hablando sobre el honor que tendrían al tener tocando para ellos al pony que Luna había elegido para formar su orquesta. Aunque yo tenía mis dudas acerca del éxito que tendría la orquesta, estaba más que feliz de disfrutar sus elogios. Por un breve instante, yo estaba eufórica y pensé que nada podría arruinar mi ánimo. ¿Por qué sigo tentando al destino?

—¡Cutiemark Crusaders, Músicos Clásicos, Yay!—. Por supuesto.

Observé con horror como tres potrillas irrumpían en la boutique llevando diversos instrumentos clásicos. Rápidamente asaltaron el escenario y me empujaron fuera de él. Sweetie Belle tenía un clarinete flotando junto a ella, la pegaso llevaba algunos tambores (¿Bongos?), y la pony terrestre llevaba un violín. Si hubiera estado en mi sano juicio, habría regresado al escenario y habría puesto fin a sus travesuras antes de que pudieran comenzar, pero estaba paralizada, una parte de mi quería ver el subsiguiente choque de trenes. Esa parte de mi no fue decepcionada.

Por suerte, no tuve que esperar mucho para que las cosas se pusieran feas. La primera nota que los ponys tocaron fue apagada. La pony terrestre (que más tarde descubrí que se llamaba Apple Bloom) luchaba para sostener adecuadamente su violín, la pegaso (Scootaloo) simplemente decidió golpear sus tambores, y Sweetie Belle se olvidó de soplar aire a través del clarinete (ella estaba usando la levitación para sostener y manipular el objeto, aunque su campo telekinetico se tambaleaba). El sonido resultante fue…bueno, odiaría llamar a su primer intento de hacer música como una abominación contra Celestia, pero me parece que no puedo pensar en mejores palabras. Los invitados se estremecieron e intentaron tapar sus oídos, y unos segundos más tarde, el arco de Apple Bloom se escapó de sus cascos y salió volando por el aire.

Las cosas sucedieron rápidamente después de eso, el arco logró aterrizar en el tambor de Scootaloo, y procedió a rebotar hacia Sweetie Belle, quien dejó caer su clarinete en el pánico. El arco finalmente golpeó a Upper Crust y provocó que ella se tambaleara hacia atrás golpeando una de las velas que iluminaban el edificio. La vela, por supuesto, cayó al suelo, e inmediatamente envolvió en llamas a uno de los vestidos de Rarity. Tan pronto como el fuego comenzó, Rarity se movió para sacar a su hermana y amigas fuera del edificio, mientras que Fancypants evacuaba a los demás ponys. Por mi parte, de inmediato me puse a buscar el extintor de incendio para evitar que la construcción se incendiara. Rápidamente lo encontré situado junto a la salida. En ese momento, el fuego consiguió extenderse a las cortinas cercanas. Rarity había llenado ese lugar con telas de todo tipo para preparar su velada, telas inflamables.

—Rarity—, dije mientras comenzaba a rociar el extintor. —Encuentra a un jefe de bomberos, o lo que sea que tenga Ponyville. Fancypants y yo nos encargaremos de los invitados—. Ella no protestó, y unos segundos más tarde, todos los ponys estaban evacuando el edificio, mientras que el humo nublaba mi visión y quemaba mis pulmones. Tan pronto como Fancypants dio luz verde, y yo me había asegurado de que ningún pony había quedado atrás, escape de esa trampa mortal, y observé como Carousel Boutique ardía en llamas. Me quedé allí jadeando mientras las llamas se hacían más altas. Considerando todas las cosas, mi primera actuación privada pudo haber sido mejor. (Aunque Rarity estaba muy interesada en destacar que ningún pony fue herido gravemente, e incluso su gato logró escapar ileso). Los bomberos aparecieron junto con Rarity minutos después, y apagaron el fuego. El interior de la boutique estaba completamente destruido, pero el exterior parecía mayormente bien. Me quedé con Rarity luego de que sus invitados (excepto Fancypants) se habían ido.

—Entonces, ¿tu hermana esta bien?—, pregunté entre un ataque de tos. Parecía ser la cosa correcta para decir en ese momento.

—Oh, no sé si me atrevería a decir que ella esta bien, nuestros padres seguramente van a castigarla, y ella esta compresiblemente abatida por quemar mi boutique y poner en peligro a ponys inocentes, pero esta sana y salva.

Los tres continuamos mirando lo que quedaba de Carousel Boutique mientras yo tosía intermitentemente. —Si sirve de algo, (tos) lo siento (tos) por mi papel en todo (tos) esto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por asegurarte de que ningún pony resultara gravemente herido?—, ella se rió un poco, aunque las lagrimas que se formaron en sus ojos hicieron su acto menos convincente.

—Por (gran ataque de tos) no detenerlas tan pronto me interrumpieron.

—Esta todo bien Octavia—, dijo Fancypants, finalmente entrando en la conversación. —Ningún pony pudo prever que las cosas serian tan desastrosas—. Rarity asintió dándole la razón.

—Fancypants tiene razón—, dijo, —Y si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en pedírmela, solo espero que no estés muy molesta si tu pago se retrasa.

—No te preocupes—, dije, —Considerando (más tos) que inadvertidamente incentivé a tu hermana y sus amigas a (tos) ser músicos clásicos, creo que es más que justo que yo no sea compensada. Además, (tos) estoy segura que vas a necesitar cada bit que tengas para reconstruir tu tienda. ¿Necesitas alguna otra (tos) ayuda?

—Estoy bien—, dijo Rarity, —Simplemente me quedaré con mis padres en los próximos días, mientras que mi tienda es reconstruida, y estoy segura que Fancypants se ocupara de que llegue a casa a salvo. Ahora, por favor, ve al hospital y asegúrate de que estas bien.

—Voy a ir mañana—, dije, dándome la vuelta para irme, —Si necesitas (tos, tos, tos) ayuda, sabes donde encontrarme.

Rarity sonrió y me dio las gracias nuevamente. Después de caminar una breve distancia, miré hacia atrás para ver cómo estaba. Ella estaba llorando y apoyada sobre Fancypants, quien la cubría con su pata delantera. Es bueno que ella tenga alguien con quien hablar, pensé, y mientras continuaba mirando, vi a cuatro ponys familiares corriendo a saludarla. Twilight Sparkle prácticamente me derribó, cosa que me pareció extraña porque A) ella podía volar y B) mi casa y la biblioteca estaban en extremos opuestos del pueblo. Aun así, no le presté mucha atención.

Caminé de vuelta a casa perdida en mis pensamientos, ocasionalmente era obligada a regresar al mundo real por uno de mis ataques de tos. A medida que continuaba caminando, me sentía cada vez más mareada, aunque estaba segura que iba a desaparecer después de unos minutos de descanso. Por lo menos tengo una carga ligera, pensé. (Porque al parecer soy una completa idiota)

Vinyl corrió a abrazarme tan pronto abrí la puerta. —Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien—, dijo, —Todo el pueblo esta hablando de lo sucedido. ¿Te has hecho daño, o no?

—No, (tos) estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de humo todavía atorado (tos, tos) en la garganta. Y no te preocupes, voy a ir al medico mañana, solo quiero dormir un poco antes.

—Me alegra saber que estas bien, apenas Twilight se enteró del incendio, ella corrió a buscar a Rarity, y yo estaba casi decidida a seguirla.

—¿Ella te dijo qué provoco su repentino interés por los seres humanos?—, pregunté, finalmente recordando los acontecimientos que ocurrieron antes del incendio.

—Si—, dijo Vinyl, su voz decayendo. —Y creo que no va a gustarte.

—¿Por qué?— hice un movimiento para dejar en el suelo mi violonchelo mientras ella hablaba, y en ese instante, dos cosas muy importantes ocurrieron.

Lo primero fue que Vinyl me miró y dijo, completamente inexpresiva. —Porque Twilight dice que los humanos son reales, y que ella fue a su mundo—. Si hubiera estado prestando atención, habría dejado escapar un jadeo sorprendido y preguntado si Vinyl me estaba tomando el pelo. Pero mi mente ya estaba dirigiéndose por una ruta diferente.

En ese mismo y exacto momento, mientras buscaba a tientas donde estaba mi violonchelo, finalmente me di cuenta porque mi carga estaba tan ligera. Era porque había dejado mi violonchelo. El violonchelo que mis padres me dieron luego de que obtuve mi cutiemark. El violonchelo con quien había practicado todos los días durante más de diez años. El violonchelo que consideré menos un instrumento y más como una extensión de mi cuerpo. Durante la confusión, lo había dejado en Carousel Boutique, la misma boutique que había sucumbido al fuego hace menos de una hora.

Los humanos eran reales y mi violonchelo estaba destruido por completo. Realmente había una única cosa que podía hacer en esa situación: reír. Comenzó como una pequeña risita, pero rápidamente se convirtió en una gran carcajada estruendosa, antes de que finalmente se convirtiera en un horrible ataque de tos. Vinyl retrocedió nerviosa, y me preguntó si estaba bien, pero no me importaba. ¿Por qué debería importarme? Mi violonchelo estaba destruido, todo lo demás era trivial. Mi visión empezó a oscurecerse, mientras la constante tos horrible me dejaba sin aliento, y una muy pequeña parte de mi cerebro que seguía sana se dio cuenta de que había una posibilidad muy real de que pudiera asfixiarme, pero el resto de mi no le importaba, porque los humanos eran reales y mi violonchelo ya no existía. ¿Quién podría preocuparse por algo tan mínimo como la muerte durante ese instante?

Lo último que oí antes de que mi mundo se oscureciera fue una tos incesante y horrible.

* * *

 _Okay, creo que a más de uno le explotó la cabeza después de leer este capitulo. Pobre Tavi. Debo decir que no me gusta Equestria Girls, pero no sé por qué en este caso me gustó que el autor involucrara eso con el fic. ¿Twilight le mostrara el mundo humano a Lyra? ¿Carrousel Botique sera reconstruida pronto? ¿Sweetie Belle va a ser desheredada por sus padres luego de esto? ¿Octavia va a morir o va a terminar en un manicomio? ¿Ella y Vinyl van a besarse de una buena vez? Sus opiniones son bienvenidas. ¡Gracias por leer! :D_


	7. Día 7

_¡Buenos días/noches! No sé cómo, pero últimamente estoy actualizando el fic casi siempre los fines de semana. ¡Nice! :D Anteriormente, sucedieron...muchas cosas. Octavia fue secuestrada en plena noche por la Ilustre Orden de Antropologos formada por Lyra, Bon Bon y Vinyl, luego la violonchelista fue a tocar a la fiesta de Rarity, pero las CMC incendiaron Carrousel Boutique. Ademas, por culpa del fuego, Octavia perdió su preciado instrumento y ademas se enteró que Twilight tuvo la oportunidad de ver a humanos reales. ¿Como no desmayarse? Veamos como continua esto..._

* * *

 **Día 7**

Durante el transcurso de una mañana normal, pasaría varios minutos en la cama, disfrutando de los calidos rayos de sol y escuchando a los pájaros cantando fuera de mi ventana. En algunos días, tardó casi media hora en volverme plenamente conciente de mi entorno y en estar lista para salir de la cama. Mientras que otros ponys podrían encontrar esto un poco decadente, me gusta despertarme lentamente y poder deleitarme con la comodidad de una acogedora y buena cama.

Esta mañana fue, por supuesto, dramáticamente diferente. Todo parecía malo, la luz era demasiado brillante, el aire olía a antiséptico, el canto de los pájaros fue sustituido por un pitido persistente, y mi manta fue reemplazada por una colección de cables y tubos. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. No estaba en mi dormitorio. No estaba en mi casa. No sabia dónde estaba. Luché para apartar los cables y tubos mientras me incorporaba sobre mis cascos, mi corazón se aceleró mientras trataba de entender qué había sucedido. Teniendo en cuenta lo extraño que habían sido estos últimos días, todo parecía posible.

Antes que pudiera llegar más lejos, varios ponys irrumpieron en mi habitación para contenerme. —Tranquila—, dijo una pony con una cruz roja en su flanco. —No se qué puedes recordar de la noche anterior, pero nos has dado un buen susto.

Traté de recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, y mientras lo hacia, mi cuerpo fue sacudido por un ataque de tos que me bajo a la tierra. Por supuesto, pensé cuando el ataque cesó, esto debe tener algo que ver con el incendio en la casa de Rarity o mi reacción después de…

Mi violonchelo. Mi violonchelo fue incinerado por el fuego. Había pasado todos los días practicando con él, y ahora ya no estaba. Con un suspiro, mi cuerpo se relajó y los enfermeros me escoltaron de regreso a mi cama. La enfermera, que luego me enteré de que su nombre es Red Heart, me habló largo y tendido sobre cómo mis pulmones se habían quemado durante el incendio, y que debía evitar cualquier esfuerzo físico en los próximos días, pero no estaba prestando mucha atención. Ella podría haberme dicho que nunca volvería a caminar, y eso habría sido nada comparado con la perdida de mi violonchelo.

Después de unos minutos, la enfermera se fue y tenía la habitación para mi misma nuevamente. Estaba tranquilo ahora, había logrado desconectar el incesante pitido del monitor, y estaba perfectamente contenta con pasar el resto del día mirando el techo. Desafortunadamente, otros ponys no estaban de acuerdo con mis planes, sobre todo Vinyl.

—Hola—, dijo ella mientras entraba en mi habitación del hospital. —Me alegra ver que finalmente estas despierta. —Vinyl sonreía y parecía realmente feliz de verme. Me di la vuelta para darle la espalda.

—¿Qué pasa?—, preguntó, caminando hacia el otro lado de mi cama para encararme. Me di la vuelta de nuevo.

—Bien, si no vas a hablar, entonces voy a sentarme aquí hasta que lo hagas—, fiel a su palabra, Vinyl fue hacia un asiento en la esquina de mi cuarto y se sentó pacientemente por la siguiente hora o mientras yo continuaba contando las abolladuras en el techo. Ocasionalmente el silencio era interrumpido por uno de mis ataques de tos.

—Mi violonchelo se perdió en el fuego—, dije, finalmente sentándome enfrente de mi compañera de cuarto.

—Oh, así que, ¿no puedes solo comprar otro violonchelo?—, dijo después de un momento de reflexión.

—He tenido ese violonchelo desde que tenía diez años. Pasé todos los días afinándolo y asegurándome de que fuera lo mejor posible. Amaba ese violonchelo y ahora se ha ido. Así que si, puedo comprar otro violonchelo, pero no será _mi_ violonchelo, solo será _un_ violonchelo—, me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama.

—Entonces…lo siento, supongo. Quiero decir, eso parece que realmente apesta—. Si Vinyl, eso apesta, casi apesta de la misma manera que perder una apéndice o enterarse que tus pulmones están horriblemente quemados, y yo estoy actualmente en el puesto dos de tres en la lista de cosas que pueden "apestar" según tu.

—Si, lo hace—, dije en respuesta, logrando contener mi lengua —Así que espero que me perdones por no sentirme particularmente locuaz.

Vinyl asintió. —Si, lo siento, sé que la última noche fue terrible para ti, y supongo que fue aun peor de lo que pensaba, pero si quieres hablar de algo, no dudes en hacerlo.

—Lo tendré en mente—, dije, volviéndome para mirar la ventana.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un rato más, hasta que mi medico entró en la habitación. —Buenos días…—, él se movió para mirar mi nombre en la planilla. —Octavia. Soy el doctor Flat Line, y estoy feliz de ver que te sientes mejor.

Si me sentía mejor, podría haber hecho una broma sobre lo terrible que es el nombre Flat Line para un doctor, pero como estaban las cosas, apenas logré poner todo mi desprecio en un solo gruñido exasperado que desencadenó otro ataque de tos. Algunos días, simplemente no puedes ganar.

Flat Line habló luego de que mi ataque de tos se calmara. —Por favor, no te esfuerces por mi culpa. Ahora, seguramente las enfermeras te han hablado sobre las quemaduras en tus pulmones. La buena noticia es que deberías tener una recuperación completa en unas semanas, pero no te recomiendo hacer nada extenuante hasta que tus pulmones tengan la oportunidad de recuperarse totalmente. Pero, no veo ninguna razón por la que tengas que pasar otra noche en el hospital. Al menos que hayas encontrado un libro particularmente entretenido.

Él se rió, yo no lo entendí. Estúpidas bromas internas.

Asentí con la cabeza, todavía negándome a hablar con él debido a su nombre ridículo, su broma molesta y mi mal humor en general.

—Eh, la mayoría de los pacientes están más emocionados cuando yo les digo eso—, dijo, —La parte de ir a casa, no la parte del libro. Pero, por favor, recuerda tomarlo con calma e intenta no esforzarte demasiado.

Maravilloso, seguramente voy a tener mucho tiempo para descansar entre lidiar con la loca obsesión por los humanos de Lyra y ocuparme de las audiciones para la orquesta. Probablemente voy a tener mucho tiempo para descansar entre esas dos cosas. Aun así, mi agenda podría estar un poco limpia para pasado mañana. Probablemente no, conociendo mi suerte, pero era teóricamente posible.

—Bueno, si no hay más preguntas, podemos encargarnos de registrar tu salida del hospital. Solo debes saber, que eres muy afortunada de tener una amiga como la Srta. Scratch aquí presente.

—¿Vinyl?—, pregunté, hablando finalmente, —¿Qué hizo ella?

—¿Quieres decir que ella no te lo dijo?—, dijo él, —Fue Vinyl quién te recogió luego de que te desmayaras y te cargó hasta el hospital. Y, después de levitarte por una distancia tan larga y correr el riesgo de dañar sus habilidades mágicas, se negó a recibir tratamiento hasta que ella supiera que estarías bien. Luego, ella pasó toda la noche a tu lado, esperando a que despertaras.

Eso…eso explicaba cómo logré llegar al hospital, realmente. Es extraño que yo no me hubiera preguntado quién me trajo desde mi casa hasta aquí. —Pero, ella no estaba aquí cuando desperté esta mañana.

—Si—, dijo Vinyl, entrando en la conversación, —Lo siento, pero tenía que desayunar un poco, y mientras yo no estaba, decidiste despertar.

Murmuré en voz baja. —Yo no decidí despertar, solo sucedió que desperté al mismo tiempo que tu decidiste irte. Fue una coincidencia.

—Ya sé—, dijo Vinyl, mientras el doctor Flat Line (todavía no puedo olvidar lo terrible que era ese nombre) caminaba fuera del cuarto. —Ahora, vamos a prepararte para salir.

—Puedo ocuparme de mi misma—dije mientras me levantaba de la cama, —Pero te agradecería si me dijeras dónde esta mi corbata de moño.

—Oh…eh…si—, ella rápidamente miró por la habitación, antes de que sus ojos se posaran en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama. Mi moño estaba sobre la misma, y nuevamente estaba obligada a cuestionar mi conciencia del entorno. (No soy ciega, lo juro)

Después de ponerme rápidamente mi collar y mi corbata de moño, seguí a Vinyl hasta el vestíbulo del hospital. —Así que (tos), ¿qué tan lejos estamos de nuestra casa?—, pregunté.

—A un kilómetro y medio, supongo—, dijo Vinyl, —Pero no te preocupes, no vas a caminar.

Antes que pudiera formular una respuesta adecuada, Vinyl me había levitado y dejado caer en una silla de ruedas cercana. —Puedo caminar de regreso a casa sin ayuda—, dije luego que Vinyl me acomodara correctamente en la silla de ruedas.

—Ya oíste al medico Tavi. Necesitas relajarte en los próximos días, y eso significa que debes dejarme que te empuje a casa.

Deje escapar un suspiro. —Bien, ¿pero puedes llevarme a casa sin que todos los ponys del pueblo me vean?

Vinyl asintió y fiel a su palabra, se las arregló para llevarme a casa sin empujarme por las zonas más pobladas de Ponyville, y al final solo un puñado de ponys me vio en mi…débil estado. Una vez que llegamos a casa, bajé de la silla y me senté en el sofá.

—Entonces—, dijo Vinyl, —Voy a devolver la silla de ruedas al hospital, y debería regresar dentro de una hora o así. Hasta entonces, simplemente ponte cómoda. Además, Lyra y Bon Bon van a venir para nuestro juego semanal de Humanos y Dragones.

Asentí con la cabeza. —¿Vamos a hablar con Lyra sobre su obsesión con los humanos cuando llegue, verdad?

—Uhmmm…no—, dijo Vinyl frunciendo el ceño levemente, —Twilight esta demasiado ocupada ayudando a Rarity, y Bon Bon y yo decidimos que deberíamos esperar hasta que te sientas mejor. Así que tómalo con calma y no hagas nada estupido mientras no estoy.

—Okay—, dije después de otro ataque de tos, —Y gracias de nuevo por toda tu ayuda. Parece que estoy en deuda contigo.

—No te preocupes por eso—, dijo Vinyl con una sonrisa, —Es lo que hacen las amigas.

Con eso, Vinyl empujó la silla de ruedas fuera de la casa para devolverla al hospital, y yo volví a mirar el techo. Sin mi compañera de cuarto, mi buen humor rápidamente se evaporó y volví a rumiar sobre la perdida de mi violonchelo. Ya escribí extensamente sobre mis pensamientos acerca de la perdida de mi violonchelo y no siento la necesidad de reiterarlo ahora. Basta con decir, que he pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo en un estado de ánimo muy malo que solo se aplacó cuando Vinyl regresó.

—He vuelto—, dijo mientras entraba por la puerta, —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien—, dije mientras me daba la vuelta sobre el sofá para mirarla. —Solo…

—¿Molesta por la perdida de tu violonchelo?—, dijo completando el resto de la oración por mi.

—Bueno, no lo expresaría exactamente de esa forma, pero…si. Tendrás que perdonarme si no te acompaño para jugar Humanos y Dragones esta noche—, me di la vuelta sobre mi espalda para mirar el techo.

—Uhmmm…si lo harás—, dijo Vinyl, tomando asiento a mi lado en el sofá. —Entiendo que estas de mal humor y tal, pero prometí que esta noche será divertida, y si no, entonces podrás ponerte de mal humor mañana, lo prometo.

—No, no puedo—, dije, —Tengo que hacer las audiciones para la orquesta mañana y…—, deje escapar un suspiro, —No he recibido ninguna información sobre dónde van a celebrarse las audiciones.

Vinyl permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, asintiendo con la cabeza pensativa, —Voy a buscar esa información por ti, y voy a ir a las audiciones mientras tu descansas.

Me reí ante eso, aunque la risa provocó rápidamente un ataque de tos. —Lo siento (tos), lo siento, es solo que (tos) ¿acaso estas calificada para hacer audiciones para una orquesta?

Vinyl me lanzó otra de sus miradas mortales, y yo traté de treparme por el sofá para esconderme de ella. —Pasé cinco años estudiando música, ya sabes, puedo manejarlo.

—Oh si (tos), estoy segura que tu sabes lo suficiente para evaluar y criticar a un músico, pero he pasado años dentro de una orquesta, y (más tos) no olvidemos que mi carrera esta en juego, así que creo que voy a seguir adelante e ignorar las indicaciones del doctor e iré a las audiciones—. (Por mi propia cordura, solo haré una nota del particularmente atroz ataque de tos)

Vinyl suspiró. —Bien, pero voy contigo, y vamos a ir con la silla de ruedas.

—Puedes venir conmigo, pero por favor, ¿puedes no llevar la silla de ruedas? Todavía tengo mi dignidad—, dije con la esperanza de lograr un compromiso.

—La tienes—, dijo Vinyl, —Pero también debes tener en cuenta tu salud, y no voy a permitir que sacrifiques tu salud para preservar tu dignidad. Vamos a ir con la silla de ruedas, pero prometo que ninguno de los posibles miembros de la orquesta va a verte.

—Si insistes—, dije, —Sin embargo, no creo que una pequeña caminata pueda matarme.

—Probablemente no—, dijo encogiéndose de hombros, —Pero no vamos a arriesgarnos.

Refunfuñé algunas cosas descorteses, pero parecía que el problema estaba resuelto.

—De todos modos—, dijo Vinyl, —Ya que eso esta listo, voy a hablar con la Alcaldesa y ver cuándo y dónde van a celebrarse las audiciones, te recomiendo descansar un poco antes de jugar Humanos y Dragones.

Quise protestar y decir que nunca había aceptado jugar Humanos y Dragones, pero una siesta temprano por la tarde me parecía bastante encantadora luego de los acontecimientos del día anterior, y aunque odio admitirlo, no me sentía mejor, y algo de descanso podría ayudarme a acelerar mi recuperación.

Después de que Vinyl se fue, me acomodé en el sofá. En un par de minutos, me encontré dormida, y en lo que me pareció poco tiempo, Vinyl me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. —Hey…Tavi, despierta.

—Estoy despierta Vinyl, te has ido solo por unos minutos—, dijo.

—Uhmmm…me he ido por tres horas, son casi las 05:00 ahora.

—Oh— dije mientras abría los ojos y miraba por la ventana. El sol ESTABA sustancialmente más bajo en el cielo ahora y una gran charco de baba se había formado en mi almohada. —O tal vez logré conciliar el sueño y no me di cuenta hasta ahora. Este sofá es muy cómodo.

—Así es—, dijo Vinyl riendo, —Pero vamos, vamos a crear tu personaje de Humanos y Dragones.

¿Vinyl aun pensaba que yo iba a jugar a un juego tonto con ella y Lyra? Obviamente así era, así que la pregunta correcta es: "¿Por qué en Equestria Vinyl pensaba que me gustaría jugar a un juego tonto con ella y Lyra?" Para hacerle saber mi opinión del asunto, di un suspiro de exasperación y volteé mi cara lejos de ella.

—Lo sé, suena ridículo y estupido, pero en realidad es muy divertido—, dijo Vinyl intentado convencerme de unirme a su pequeño juego.

—Escucha, me alegro que tu y Lyra se diviertan jugando a sus juegos, pero dado que yo no soy una adolescente socialmente subdesarrollada, realmente no estoy interesada en jugar H y D, así que tendrás que perdonarme si no participo esta noche, o nunca—, Yo era una pony de veinte-tantos años socialmente subdesarrollada, pero no vi la necesidad de hacer de ese el tema de conversación.

Vinyl se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos mientras pensaba. —¿Qué tal esto? Si no te diviertes esta noche, te permitiré ir caminando a las audiciones de mañana, a pesar de que creo que arriesgarnos sin sentido es algo…bueno, idiota.

Eso era una propuesta interesante, si podía sufrir toda una noche de Humanos y Dragones, no tendría que ser empujada a las audiciones como una invalida. ¿Cómo podría negarme a una oferta así? —Muy bien Vinyl, voy a jugar a tu pequeño juego esta noche, pero después de eso no habrá más invitaciones para participar, _Y_ espero que tú respetes el acuerdo que acabas de hacer.

—Tienes mi palabra como dama, Tavi.

—Preferiría algo más sustancial—, dije agachándome mientras ella me tiraba un libro. —Pero, supongo que es suficiente.

—Me alegra oír eso—, dijo Vinyl, trotando hacia la estantería y sacando un par de tomos…sorprendentemente pesados. —Ahora vamos a crear tu personaje.

—Octavia, Pony Terrestre, Violonchelista—, dije, —Ahí lo tienes…personaje creado.

Vinyl frunció el ceño. —H y D no funciona de esa forma, mira, tienes que elegir entre elfos, humanos, enanos, hobbits, gnomos y otras cosas que no están en los libros, y luego tienes que elegir las clases y…solo…míralo tu misma.

Ella levito los libros hacia mí, y pase mucho tiempo hojeando las páginas. Todo parecía abrumador. En primer lugar, tenia que elegir una raza, clase y alineación, luego debía continuar con mis estadísticas, luego escoger algunas habilidades y talentos, crear un nombre, elegir mi equipamiento, y entonces finalmente estaría lista para jugar, suponiendo que pudiera encontrar a alguien para jugar. ¿Quién en Equestria pensaría que esto es divertido?

—Okay—, dijo cuando finalmente comencé a entender el proceso de creación del personaje. —Así que, entonces, ¿qué hacen exactamente los bardos?

—Bueno, ellos son como la cara del grupo. Generalmente son muy carismáticos, y ayudan a que quienes los rodean estén mejor.

—Pero ellos tocan un instrumento real, ¿no?

Vinyl asintió.

—Bien—, dije, —Octavia, humana, bardo que toca un violonchelo, y creo que voy a elegir franqueza y diplomacia como mis habilidades activas.

Ella hojeó unas guías. —No sé, no veo ningún violonchelo en la sección de instrumentos, aunque tenemos liras y …creo que tienen una de esas cosas como guitarras antiguas. ¿Eso puede funcionar?

La miré fijamente.

—O…supongo que podemos elegir un violonchelo. Así que, eres un bardo que toca el violonchelo, a pesar que el violonchelo es…horrible para las aventuras, quiero decir, pesa como una tonelada, y seria casi imposible llevarlo a todas partes durante mucho tiempo.

—Es un juego en el que criaturas fantásticas asesinan a otras criaturas fantásticas con magia y espadas, pero piensas que es improbable cargar un violonchelo.

—Tienes razón—, dijo Vinyl, —Puedes llevar tu violonchelo sin recibir una sanción obligatoria.

—Que bien.

—Ahora solo tenemos que determinar todas tus estadísticas y esas cosas.

—Okay—, dijo Vinyl luego de personalizar un poco el personaje—, Tu personaje se ve bastante…decente, ahora solo necesitamos averiguar cómo hacer que ella se una a nuestro grupo ya establecido—, ella habló más para si misma, (o tal vez ella estaba hablándome a mi, pero no estaba escuchándola), y dijo algo sobre que debíamos reunirnos en una posada. Una vez más, no puedo expresar con palabras lo desinteresada que estaba, y estaba más sorprendida por el hecho de que pasé dos horas creando un personaje. Nunca podría jugar a un juego de mesa en esa cantidad de tiempo.

—¿Podemos jugar el verdadero juego ahora?—, pregunté, mirando mi ficha de personaje ahora llena.

Vinyl asintió. —Podemos, pero probablemente deberíamos esperar a Lyra y Bon Bon, les dije que estuvieran aquí a las siete, así que deberían llegar muy pronto.

—Bien—, dije recostándome en el sofá,—¿Qué podemos hacer mientras esperamos? Normalmente, practicaría, pero…

—Cierto—, dijo Vinyl, salvándome de completar esa frase. —Bueno, podríamos hablar mientras esperamos a que ellas aparezcan.

Solté un bufido.

—O podrías seguir de mal humor todo el día.

—Esta bien—, dije levantando un poco la cabeza, —¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Hmm….puedo hablarte un poco de Ponyville—, dijo Vinyl luego de unos segundos de deliberación.

—El pueblo esta completamente loco, aunque sus ciudadanos son sorprendentemente amables. Creo que ya estoy al día con Ponyville—. Sé que no pudo haber sido la cosa más digna del mundo, pero no pude resistir la tentación de rodar los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿qué te gusta hacer en Canterlot? Estoy segura que conoces bastantes lugares para divertirse y relajarse.

Sacudí la cabeza. —Si quieres saber dónde queda algo en Canterlot que no sea el salón de la orquesta o mi apartamento, no soy el pony adecuado para preguntar.

—¿En serio?—, dijo Vinyl, —Quiero decir, has vivido allí durante siete años, ¿y no conoces ningún lugar divertido?

—Sé dónde esta la cafetería cercana a mi casa. Tienen un café maravilloso que no es terriblemente caro.

—Pero, has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida en Canterlot, tienes que…

Negué con la cabeza antes que pudiera terminar la frase. —Me temo que no, Vinyl. Pasé gran parte de mi tiempo practicando con mi violonchelo, y no necesitaba ir a ninguna parte para eso, excepto mi apartamento y el salón de la orquesta. ¡Oh! También sé donde puedes comprar comida en Canterlot.

—Wow…Uhmmm…okay entonces—, dijo Vinyl, —Eso es realmente triste. Quiero decir, viviste en una de las ciudades más geniales del mundo, y todo lo que has hecho allí fue quedarte en tu habitación y practicar con tu violonchelo.

Ella tenía razón, inicialmente había ido a Canterlot debido a su encanto, pero después de llegar a la ciudad, había abandonado eso por mis estudios.

—Tienes razón—, dije, —Es una ciudad muy hermosa, y aunque me hubiera encantado explorarla, simplemente no tenia tiempo. Mi objetivo es…era convertirme en la mejor violonchelista de Equestria, y eso no me permitía explorar y socializar mucho.

Vinyl frunció el ceño, mirándome de la misma forma que podría mirarse a un pony que acaba de anunciar que ha reunido todos sus bits para ayudar a un príncipe de Neigheria. —Tavi, eres una violonchelista magnifica, y una vez que tengas un nuevo violonchelo, estoy segura que vas a pasar todo el tiempo encerrada en tu habitación practicando, pero no necesitas sacrificar tu vida social para ser la mejor.

Asentí con la cabeza, no quería responder ya que sentía acercarse un gran ataque de tos. Luego de eso, ella habló un poco sobre los diversos aspectos de la vida en Canterlot que me había perdido, mientras que yo la interrumpía en ocasiones, ya sea con una pregunta o con otro ataque de tos. En lo que pareció un corto periodo de tiempo, algún pony tocó la puerta.

—Oh hey, Twilight—, dijo Vinyl mientras abría la puerta, —No esperaba verte en nuestro pequeño grupo hoy, pensé que estarías ocupada ayudando a Rarity.

Twilight asintió mientras entraba a la casa. —Lo estuve. Estuvimos trabajando desde el amanecer para reparar su casa. Usé mi magia para reparar las paredes y los daños de la estructura, Rarity se encargó de redecorar, y los demás ponys hicieron lo que pudieron. De todos modos, esta casi todo listo, y ella esta planeando una gran reapertura para el sábado, así que están todos invitados. Rarity también quiere expresar su más sincero agradecimiento a Octavia por avalar la seguridad de todos los ponys. De todos modos, ¿qué hicieron hoy?

—No mucho—, dijo Vinyl, —Pasé la mayor parte del día haciendo recados para Octavia para que no tuviera que esforzarse, y ella ha estado de mal humor por la perdida de su violonchelo.

—No estaba de mal humor—, dije levantando la cabeza del sofá, —Simplemente estaba de luto por su perdida.

Twilight frunció el ceño mientras hablábamos. —Okay, claramente me perdí algo grande, ¿algún pony puede explicarme?

Vinyl asintió. —Los pulmones de Tavi se asaron mientras enfrentaba el fuego, y su violonchelo fue incinerado. Ella no esta de muy buen humor.

—No sé por qué sigues diciendo eso, Vinyl, he sido perfectamente cordial.

Mi compañera de cuarto dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación. —Siempre…casi siempre eres perfectamente cordial, tengo que leer entre líneas para descubrir cómo te sientes realmente.

—Por supuesto—, dije, antes de ceder ante otro ataque de tos.

—Bien—, dijo Twilight, —Estoy feliz de ver que estas bien. ¿Vas a unirte a nuestro juego de Humanos y Dragones esta noche?

Asentí. —Si, pero solo porque Vinyl me esta obligando.

—Sé que parece tonto—, dijo Twilight antes que Vinyl pudiera responder. —Y yo creí que iba a odiarlo la primera vez que Lyra y Bon Bon me invitaron a jugar, pero en realidad es muy divertido. Soy un mago de nivel seis.

—Muy bien—, dije, preguntándome una vez más cómo algún pony puede disfrutar este juego. —Voy a jugar como un bardo/violonchelista humano.

Twilight se limito a asentir con la cabeza, decidiendo no hacer comentarios sobre mi elección de personaje increíblemente original.

—Entonces—, dije, —¿Podemos comenzar a jugar y luego que Bon Bon y Lyra se unan cuando estén aquí? Prefiero no esperar otra hora hasta que ellas lleguen.

—Bueno, podríamos—, dijo Vinyl—, Pero probablemente no podamos llegar muy lejos porque Bon Bon es nuestro DM*

 ***NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: "DM", siglas que significan "Dungeon Master". En juegos de rol como Dragóns and Dungeons, el DM es el árbitro, el narrador, es quien supervisa el juego y sus personajes. Te dice qué hacer básicamente…**

—Así que debemos esperar el tiempo que le tome a ellas llegar, antes que podamos empezar a jugar este estupido juego—, dije suspirando con frustración (He dominado todas las variedades de suspiros disponibles durante mi tiempo en Ponyville)

Vinyl asintió. —Podríamos, o yo podría caminar al otro apartamento y buscarlas.

—Claro, por supuesto que podríamos—, dije sintiéndome como una completa idiota, Lyra y Bon probablemente habían perdido la noción del tiempo o habían olvidado ajustar el reloj para el final de los horarios de verano (¿Por qué tenemos un horario de verano cuando tenemos una monarca celestial que puede elevar el sol siempre que le plazca?)

—Muy bien, debería regresar en un par de minutos—, dijo Vinyl, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Twilight y yo nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos después de que Vinyl se fuera. —Gracias otra vez por ayudar a Rarity en el incendio, estoy segura que ella va a recompensártelo de alguna forma.

Me encogí de hombros. —Hice lo que cualquier pony haría, no creo que hacer las cosas correctas sea digno de elogiarse.

Ella se rió. —Esa fiesta estaba repleta de ponys, y tú fuiste la única que hizo algo. Debes darte un poco de crédito.

—Tonterías, yo solo ayudé a Fancypants y a Rarity, en todo caso, yo no ofrecí la ayuda suficiente y ahora mis pulmones están quemados y mi violonchelo…perdido. Mis acciones difícilmente son notables.

Twilight ladeó la cabeza. —En serio no estas culpándote a ti misma por el fuego, ¿o si?

—¡¿Por qué no lo haría?! Yo podría haber detenido a las niñas, podría haber reaccionado más rápido, y sin duda podría haber salvado mi violonchelo. Si bien no es enteramente mi culpa, yo podría haber hecho mucho más.

Ella suspiró. —Sabes que eso suena como una completa locura, ¿verdad? Eres prácticamente una heroína por lo que hiciste para ayudar a Rarity. No hay muchos ponys que puedan reaccionar tan rápido, y sin ti, toda la situación podría haber terminado mucho peor.

—¿Una heroína?—, pregunté tratando de contener la risa, —Tu eres una heroína. Has salvado el mundo más veces de las que puedo contar, y por tus esfuerzos fueron construidas estatuas y murales en tu nombre. Y no olvidemos, que Celestia te hizo una princesa por tus buenas acciones. Por otro casco, yo tengo mis dos pulmones y mi posesión más preciada reducidos a cenizas, así que debes perdonarme si no me siento como una heroína.

Twilight dejó escapar otro suspiro. —Tavi, ¿crees que yo esperaba una recompensa cuando luché contra Nightmare Moon o Discord? Estaba convencida que me dirigía a mi muerte cuando caminé por el Bosque Everfree, y luego de mi primera pelea con Discord, bueno…todavía no me gusta hablar de eso. El punto es, que no hice esas cosas esperando una recompensa, las hice porque tenían que hacerse.

Asentí y cerré los ojos. —Ya sé, ya sé, es solo que…esto duele, perdí mi violonchelo y no puedo caminar más de dos pasos sin tener un ataque de tos o sentirme mareada, o si soy desafortunada, desmayarme.

—Lamento lo que ocurrió—, dijo Twilight sentándose a mi lado, —Pero hiciste lo correcto.

—Lo sé—, dije, —Y eso es lo que lo hace tan terrible. Porque hice lo correcto estas cosas horribles están pasándome a mí. Si mi castigo fuera justo, yo seria capaz de soportarlo, pero esto es…cruel.

—Lo es—, dijo Twilight, —Pero al menos tus actos heroicos te hicieron ganar varios amigos.

—Yay—, dije mi voz absolutamente empapada en sarcasmo. —Estoy nadando en amigos ahora. Quizás Pinkie me hará una fiesta de "Siento-que-tus-pulmones-estén-quemados-y-que-perdieras-tu violonchelo".

—Uhmm…en realidad, creo que ella ya esta planeando una fiesta para ti y Rarity. De hecho, sé que ella quiere que seas el invitado de honor en la Gran Fiesta de Reapertura de Rarity el sábado—, dijo Twilight.

—Positivamente fenomenal.

La conversación menguó un poco luego de eso, hasta que finalmente recordé algo interesante que Vinyl me había dicho el otro día. —Así que, me enteré que tú crees que los humanos son reales. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Sé que puede parecer un poco increíble—, dijo Twilight, —Pero hace aproximadamente un mes, una pony robó mi corona y escapó por un portal mágico. La seguí y me llevó a una tierra llena de humanos. Según lo que leí sobre el tema, fui a una realidad alternativa donde, en lugar de ponys, los humanos se convirtieron en la forma de vida dominante.

—Yo…¿en serio?

Twilight asintió. —Realmente es muy fascinante, ellos no poseen magia como nosotros, así que tienen que confiar en sus hazañas tecnológicas.

Me senté, realmente curiosa sobre qué iba a decir la princesa. (Aunque aun no puedo creerle totalmente) —Bueno, los ponys terrestres y pegasos no tienen acceso a la magia.

—No—, dijo ella, entrando en su modo de plática. —Ellos no tienen la posibilidad de acceder a la magia pura como los unicornios, pero los pegasos y ponys terrestres poseen una magia innata de la que los humanos carecen. La magia de los pegasos les permite volar y caminar sobre las nubes, y la magia de los ponys terrestres garantiza una fuerza incomparable, una gran conexión con la tierra, e incrementa la capacidad de curación.

—Espera—, dije, —¿Qué quieres decir con que incrementa la capacidad de curación?

—Muchos ponys especulan sobre la razón del aumento de las capacidades curativas de los ponys terrestres, pero la teoría más común es que ellos generalmente tienen trabajos más exigentes físicamente que los demás ponys y por lo tanto se lesionan con más frecuencia.

—Entonces, ¿por qué mis pulmones están carbonizados?—, pregunté, mirándola fijamente.

—Oh…cierto—, dijo Twilight recordando súbitamente con quién estaba hablando. —Bueno, para empezar tu no tienes una capacidad de curación automática, todavía te toma un tiempo recuperarte, y es muy posible que ese incremento de curación te mantuviera viva durante el incendio, aunque no puedo decir más hasta que miré tu expediente.

Eso era…un pensamiento aleccionador. Yo podría haber muerto en el incendio, y era muy probable que la única razón por la que aun estaba de pie fuera debido a una magia innata que yo ni siquiera sabia que poseía. Intenté pensar en algo que decir para romper el silencio que se extendió entre nosotras, pero fuimos salvadas por el regreso a casa de Vinyl.

—Lyra y Bon Bon definitivamente están ocupadas—, dijo ella con su cara más pálida de lo usual mientras tomaba respiraciones fatigadas y profundas

—¿Por qué?—, pregunté, —¿Qué…?

—No preguntes—, dijo Vinyl—, Solo aceptemos que ellas están muy MUY ocupadas, y nunca hablemos de nuevo sobre qué pueden o no estar haciendo.

Twilight y yo intercambiamos una mirada. —Entonces…ellas están teniendo se-

Vinyl asintió interrumpiéndome. —Si, si lo están. Mucho, con un montón de pequeños…juguetes. ¿Ahora podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Ambas asentimos. —Genial—, dijo Vinyl, —Logré llamar su atención, y ellas deberían llegar en unos minutos, así que…vamos a prepararnos.

La preparación no tomó mucho tiempo, y mayormente consistió en reorganizar los elementos de la sala de estar para apartar una zona de juego decente. Ningún pony tuvo que mover mi sofá, así que fui capaz de permanecer en él mientras Twilight y Vinyl levitaban cosas a mí alrededor. Por mucho que odio admitirlo, la magia de unicornio tiene sus ventajas. Después que ellas terminaron, hablamos un poco, y Vinyl se aseó. Twilight hizo lo posible para introducirme a qué íbamos a hacer durante la sesión del juego, y qué debía esperar, mientras yo hacia mi mejor esfuerzo para sonreír y asentir.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y Lyra y Bon Bon entraron. —Lo sentimos—, dijo Bon Bon, —Lyra y yo estábamos un poco ocupadas, y perdimos la noción del tiempo. ¿Podemos empezar?—, ella sacó de su alforja un montón de papeles, una especie de divisor, y una bolsa de dados. —Así que, ¿Octavia se nos unirá esta noche?

Vinyl asintió

—Muy bien—, dijo Bon Bon dirigiéndose a la sección de la estantería de Vinyl que contenía los manuales de H y D, —¿Ella todavía no creo su personaje, o…?

—No—dijo Vinyl, —Ya creamos su personaje. Ella va a jugar como un bardo llamado Octavia que es especialista en tocar el violonchelo.

—¿En serio?—, preguntó Bon Bon, —Octavia, sabes que la mayoría de la diversión del juego esta en crear un personaje que sea diferente a ti.

—Si—, agregó Lyra, —Como yo, que voy a jugar como un clérigo humano y Vinyl va jugar como un bárbaro. Twilight va a jugar como un mago elfo, aunque supongo que eso no es tan diferente a ella. Lo siento Twilight.

—Esta bien—, dijo Twilight, —Alluniel empezó como una versión elfica de mi, pero ella se desarrolló en una dirección completamente diferente a la mia.

—¿Podemos empezar a jugar, por favor?—, dije, —Vinyl me obligó a jugar este juego esta noche, y preferiría dormir un poco, así que vamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Okay—, dijo Bon Bon, —¿Alguien quiere algún aperitivo y beber algo muy rápido?

—Juego, ahora—, dije, apoyando mi cabeza en mi casco.

—Bien, bien, normalmente solo hablamos y socializamos un poco antes de comenzar el juego.

Suspiré. —Puedes hacer eso luego del juego, simplemente comencemos.

—Okay—dijo Bon Bon, sentándose detrás de esa especie de divisor. —En la última sesión, descubrimos que el señor Patrachus estaba erigiendo un ejército para derrocar el imperio de Silurias, y nuestros héroes—, señaló con la cabeza al resto del club de antropología, —Han llegado al pueblo de Dreary para buscar ayuda contra su inminente ataque. Actualmente se encuentran alojados en la Posada de Dreary, donde tu estas tocando tu…

—Violonchelo—dije, completando el espacio en blanco por ella.

—Wow, violonchelo, okay. Realmente estas pisando terreno nuevo—, dijo Bon Bon, antes que Vinyl le lanzara una mirada que congelaría la sangre.

—O…eso esta bien. Estas haciendo una interpretación en la Posada de Dreary, tocando tu violonchelo. Tira.

—¿Qué?—, pregunté.

—Tira tu dado de 20 caras para ver cómo va tu interpretación.

—Mi personaje ha pasado toda su vida practicando con su violonchelo, ella no necesita probar su habilidad para saber si esta tocando adecuadamente.

—Okay, estas tocando tu violonchelo, todo el mundo en general esta interesado, cuando de repente tres aventureros entran a la posada—, dijo Bon Bon, —Ves que ellos son parte de una gran aventura, y sientes la necesidad de unirte a ellos.

—¿Por qué?—, pregunté. —Soy una violonchelista exitosa, y no tengo ningún incentivo para ayudarlos, ¿qué habilidades podría poseer yo para permitirles salvar el mundo? ¿El villano tendría un cambio repentino de corazón si habló con él amigablemente? ¿Y el mundo esta realmente en peligro, o se trata más bien de un cambio de régimen que cualquier otra cosa? ¿Por qué Patrachus es tan malo, y qué hace que Silurias sea tan bueno para que necesite ser salvado?

Las cuatro ponys se quedaron mirándome.

—Bien—, dije, —Después de terminar de tocar, me acerco a ellos y les pregunto por qué están en nuestro pueblo.

—Los aventureros te entretienen con historias de…

—Bon Bon—, dijo Lyra, —Estas siendo muy atolondrada ahora, déjame hablar.

—Bien—, dijo Bon Bon.

 **NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: A partir de este momento, la narración del juego estará en cursiva, para identificar mejor cada parte…**

 _Pemrose, el clérigo, se levantó de su taburete del bar cuando el bardo se acercó. —Buenas noches, señorita, ¿puedo decir que usted es particularmente muy hábil con su violonchelo?_

 _—Gracias, señora—, dice Octavia inclinándose ante el clérigo, —Me hace un gran honor, pero yo soy una simple trovadora, dotada solo de la palabra y el canto._

 _—Se deshonra a si misma, jovencita—, dice Alluniel la Arcanista, volviéndose hacia el bardo. —En estos días oscuros, una experta en el arte de la diplomacia es algo valioso._

 _Octavia asiente con la cabeza ante la maga. —Creo que alguien experto en la espada y defensa seria más adecuado en estos días oscuros, no alguien como yo._

 _—Ahh, pero ahí es donde se equivoca—, dice Alluniel, —Ahora, más que nunca, necesitamos alguien que posea las artes de la paz y evite que un derramamiento de sangre lo consuma todo._

 _—Si insiste…_ Espera, espera, tengo que saber, ¿mi personaje ha visto un elfo antes? Quiero decir, según estas notas tuyas, parece que Dreary es un lugar bastante aislado. Porque si no es así, siento que ella debería enloquecer un poco.

—¿De qué estas hablando, Tavi?—, preguntó Bon Bon cuando interrumpí la campaña.

—Tengo curiosidad sobre la dinámica de Dreary, ¿cómo pueden recibir los elfos a los forasteros si ellos nunca se han visto en lo absoluto? Tus notas describen al pueblo como oscuro y…bueno, lúgubre y aislado del resto del imperio de Silurias, así que me preguntaba cómo son recibidos los forasteros en el pueblo. Estoy tratando de tener una representación realista del personaje y tal.

—Si tu personaje ha pasado toda su vida en Dreary, sin duda ha oído hablar de los elfos, y posiblemente incluso haya visto a alguno, pero es poco probable que ella en realidad haya hablado con uno.

—Esta bien, siguiente pregunta, entonces—, dije, —¿Hay títulos honoríficos para los elfos, y mi personaje los conoce?

—Uhmmm…probablemente no—, djo Bon Bon, —Quiero decir, no lo he pensado antes, pero…si, puede ser. Twilight, tu leíste todo el material sobre los elfos, ¿has encontrado algo?

Twilight asintió con entusiasmo. —Realmente, si. El saludo adecuado para un mago elfo es "Arcanos", así que mi personaje se debería llamar Arcanos Alluniel.

—Okay—, dije, —Volvamos al juego.

 _Octavia asiente con la cabeza ante la maga. —Si insiste, señorita…_

 _—Arcanos—, dice Alluniel corrigiendo al bardo._

 _—Si insiste, señorita Arcanos._

 _—N,o no, no—, dice Alluniel riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza, —Mi titulo es Arcanos, mi nombre es Alluniel._

 _Octavia sonríe tímidamente, mientras la sangre fluye por su cara. —Tendrá que perdonarme, Arcanos, no soy más que una simple bardo que ha pasado su vida dentro de los muros del pueblo, y como tal no estoy acostumbrada a los modismos de los elfos._

 _—Sabe—, dice Pemrose, —Usted es claramente una experta en los modismos de la diplomacia, y su música nos llena de vigor. Podría unirse a nuestra búsqueda si no le importa partir de Dreary por un tiempo._

 _—No hay nada que me aferre a aquí—dice Octavia, —Y siempre he querido ver las maravillas del mundo, pero me iré solo si a sus compañeros les parece bien._

 _Alluniel y Pemrose deliberaron por unos momentos antes de volverse a Octavia e invitarla a viajar con ellas._

 _—¿Qué hay con su otra compañera? No han hablado con ella en lo absoluto—, pregunta Octavia._

 _—Esa es O-den, es una guerrera muy hábil que proviene de una tierra lejana y como tal, ella sabe poco de nuestra lengua._

 _—¡O-den!—, dice O-den antes de tomar otra bebida._

(Gracias por ese maravilloso juego de rol, Vinyl)

 _—Si…gracias por esa hermosa introducción O-den—, dice una visiblemente asustada Pemrose, señalando a su compañera más reciente, —Esta joven mujer de aquí es Octavia, ella se unirá a nosotras en nuestra aventura._

 _—¡Tavi!_

 _—No, O-den, su nombre es Octavia, no Tavi._

 _—Esta bien—, dice Octavia, —Algunos ponys de por aquí me llaman Tavi._

 _—¿Ponys?—, pregunta Alluniel, —He oído que muchas cosas particulares suceden en la tierra de Dreary, pero ponys parlantes no es una de ellas._

 _—Quiero decir…personas, perdóname, fue un desliz de mi lengua—, dice Octavia._

 _—¡Ahh! La dama tiene la enfermedad equina—, dice Alluniel, —Es bastante común entre los aventureros. La gente confunde a los ponys con personas, las manos con cascos. Si bien es peculiar, la enfermedad es inofensiva, y solo sirve para avergonzar a su victima._

 _—Bueno, Octavia—, dice Pemrose, ignorando la ruptura de la cuarta pared de Alluniel. —Se esta haciendo tarde, y debemos hablar con el Lord de Dreary mañana, ¿tiene un lugar donde alojarse?_

 _Octavia asiente. —He vivido en este pueblo toda mi vida y…_

—¡Ohh!—, dije, una idea repentinamente se había formado en mi cabeza, —¿Puedo hablar a solas con Bon Bon un momento?

—Si, claro—, dijo Bon Bon mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina. —¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno—, dije mientras la seguía hacia la cocina, —No he considerado la genealogía de mi personaje, y mientras hablábamos se me ocurrió una idea…

 _Octavia asiente, —He vivido en este pueblo toda mi vida, y es gracioso que mencionaras al Lord de Dreary, porque soy la hija de su mayordomo. Mi familia le ha servido fielmente por muchas generaciones, y cuando mi padre muera, mi hermano heredara su titulo._

 _—Bien entonces—, dice Pemrose, —Parece que nuestro encuentro estaba predestinado por los dioses. ¿Dónde nos encontraremos mañana?_

 _—Son más que bienvenidas a pasar la noche conmigo en el palacio, estoy segura que mi padre puede encontrar algunas habitaciones libres para ustedes._

 _—Bien—, dice Alluniel, tomando su báculo, —Estamos en una misión del Emperador, así que no hay razón para no aceptar tales comodidades._

 _—Hmm…si—, dice Pemrose, —Aunque nos aconsejaron que seamos cautelosas, creo que podemos aceptar un poco de esta hospitalidad._

 _—Entonces, es un hecho—, dice Alluniel dirigiéndose a la puerta, —Vamos a pasar la noche en el Palacio de Dreary, y hablaremos con el Lord mañana. ¿Todavía tenemos el carruaje facilitado por el emperador, Pemrose?_

 _Pemrose asiente y los aventureros salen de la posada. Su nuevo miembro, Octavia, los acompaña hasta las puertas del palacio, donde rápidamente ingresaron a las habitaciones de los huéspedes._

El juego por desgracia fue interrumpido cuando una pegaso gris familiar atravesó volando nuestra ventana. (Por mucho que odio admitirlo, estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo)

—Hola, Ditzy—, dije, volviendo mi cabeza para mirarla.

—¡Oh hey!—, dijo, —Oí hablar del incendio y vine para verte lo más rápido posible. ¿Estas bien?

Asentí con la cabeza, —Estoy bien, solo estoy jugando Humanos y Dragones.

Ella miró a su alrededor, sus ojos desorbitados. —¿Humanos y Dragones? ¡Me encanta Humanos y Dragones! Deberíamos jugar juntas alguna vez—. Oh, que alegría.

—Bueno, estoy segura que podemos planear algo—, dije, —Vinyl prácticamente me obligó a jugar con ella esta noche, y para mi sorpresa, en realidad estoy disfrutándolo un poco. Por lo menos, me gusta el elemento del juego de rol, no me he metido en ningún combate real todavía.

—Oh, va a gustarte. Tengo el mejor paladín de nivel 23, aunque tengo otros personajes también, así que puedo jugar contigo sin sobrepasar tu nivel.

—Gracias—, dije sentándome, —Entonces, ¿tu visita tiene otra razón de ser además de desearme el bien?

—Oh, no…No realmente, quiero decir…Me preguntaba por qué Vinyl no estaba haciendo de DJ en el cumpleaños de Dinky, pero ya que están todas ocupadas, supongo que esta bien.

Vinyl se levantó de un salto de su asiento, —Oh hombre, gracias por recordármelo Ditzy, estaba tan concentrada en ayudar a Tavi, que olvidé completamente que iba hacer de DJ para tu fiesta esta noche. Déjame tomar mis cosas.

—No te preocupes—, dijo Ditzy mientras Vinyl subía las escaleras galopando, —Generalmente eres bastante puntual, así que pensé que algo estaba pasando, y pensé que podría ver cómo estabas. Dinky estaba muy molesta cuando pensó que no podías ser su DJ.

Vinyl no respondió dado que ella ya se encontraba en su sala de música en este punto. Ella bajó unos minutos después con varios álbumes flotando junto a ella. —Lo siento, Ditzy, sabes que yo no acostumbro olvidar un concierto.

—Lo sé—, dijo Ditzy, mientras Vinyl entraba en el armario debajo de las escaleras, —Y todos en Ponyville han estado ocupados los últimos dos días, con el incendio, y todos esos músicos llegando al pueblo, yo solo creí que algo había ocurrido, y quería comprobar si estabas bien.

—Espera—, dije finalmente entrando en la conversación después de un ataque de tos particularmente atroz. —¿Qué fue la ultima cosa que dijiste?

—Oh—, dijo Ditzy, —Un grupo de músicos llegó al pueblo, por alguna razón, y ellos ocuparon todas las posadas del pueblo. Ellos dijeron algo sobre la Orquesta de Ponyville, pero eso no puede ser verdad, por que no existe una Orquesta de Ponyville, así que empezamos una gran pelea por eso, y yo los envié por donde vinieron.

—Dos cosas—, dije, —La primera es: ¿los músicos realmente vinieron a las audiciones para la Orquesta de Ponyville?

—Si—, dijo Ditzy, —Espera un segundo, ¿realmente hay una Orquesta de Ponyville?

—Y la segunda cosa es: ¿Tú los enviaste de vuelta a casa?—, grité, levantando mis cascos con la intención de asesinar al pegaso nombrada apropiadamente.

Afortunadamente para ella, caí sobre mis rodillas por otro ataque de tos.

—Oh hey—, dijo Vinyl mientras salía del armario, —Uhmmm…probablemente deberíamos irnos antes que Tavi vuelva a ponerse de pie, ha tenido un mal día y esta intentando desquitarse con alguien.

Varios ponys habían venido para unirse a la Orquesta de Ponyville, suficientes ponys para llenar todas las posadas del pueblo, y luego Ditzy los había espantado. —Tú…tu arruinaste mi carrera—, dije luego que el ataque de tos cesó, solo para ver que los dos ponys se habían marchado.

—¿Estas bien?—, preguntó Lyra mirándome.

Algo en mi interior se rompió y todas mis frustraciones reprimidas de los últimos días se descargaron sobre mi amiga. —¿Estoy bien? ¿Estoy bien? Veamos, en las últimas veinticuatro horas, mi violonchelo fue destruido, mis pulmones se quemaron, mi carrera fue arruinada, y estoy atrapada aquí jugando a Humanos y Dragones porque tú eres una pony loca que me secuestró ayer por la mañana. Pero espera, no puedo decir eso, porque Vinyl y Bon Bon son tus amigas y están dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa para no herir tus sentimientos, hasta e incluyendo soportar tu obsesión enfermiza. Así que no, no estoy bien Lyra, ni en lo más mínimo.

Ella huyó de la casa con Bon Bon siguiéndola detrás. —Así es—, dije persiguiéndolas hasta la puerta. —Vamos…corran, corran de vuelta a su sótano lleno de locas teorías conspirativas, y déjenme en paz.

—Y tu—, me volví hacia Twilight. Planeaba destriparla verbalmente, informarle sobre todas las maneras en que ella era una pony terrible, empezando con su insistencia de que los humanos eran reales. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a alimentar las ilusiones de una pony loca y herir los sentimientos de mi amiga? (Si, sé que eso seria un acaro hipócrita considerando mi reciente bronca, pero ningún pony ha dicho que la ira es algo racional). —Tu… ¿Por qué todo tiene que terminar tan horrible?

La ira se había consumido, y lo único que quedaba en su lugar era una profunda sensación de tristeza. Las cosas habían sido terribles para mí, todo lo que podía salir mal salió mal, y ahora había perdido los estribos e hice que los demás ponys lloraran. Bien hecho Octavia. Tal vez, la próxima vez que las cosas no terminen como yo quiero, podría ir a un orfanato y recordar a los potrillos que nadie jamás podrá amarlos como sus padres muertos.

Para mi sorpresa, Twilight no me gritó por ser una terrible pony. En cambio, ella me envolvió con sus alas mientras terminaba de llorar/toser. —Gracias—, dije luego de recobrar la compostura.

—Esta bien—, dijo Twilight, —Has tenido un par de días malos, y estoy segura que Lyra y Bon Bon van a perdonarte si te disculpas con ellas mañana. Sin embargo, por ahora, necesitas descansar.

Asentí con la cabeza satisfecha. —Fue un día largo, y no soy buena con ningún pony cuando estoy cansada.

—Es verdad—, dijo Twilight mientras me escoltaba hacia mi habitación. —Y recuerda, mañana será mejor que hoy.

Lo será, pensé mientras me quitaba mi corbata de moño y me metía en la cama. No importaba lo malo que estaban las cosas ahora, mañana seria un nuevo día, lleno de potencial. Algunos ponys vendrían a las audiciones, haría una orquesta digna de la Princesa de la Noche, y arreglaría las cosas con Lyra y Bon Bon.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

 _¿Que clase de pony habrá sido Octavia en su otra vida para merecer todo esto? Uno muy malo, seguramente... No entiendo por qué no utilizan la magia para curar a Octavia. Si, ella tiene la magia curativa de los ponys terrestres, pero podrian apresurar su recuperación ¿no? Leer esto me da ganas de jugar a un juego de mesa, hace años que no lo hago jaja ¿Podremos ver finalmente las audiciones para la Orquesta en el proximo cap? Ni yo lo sé, así que...a esperar :3 ¡Nos vemos!_


	8. Día 8

_¡Buenos días/noches! Se acabo la espera, continuemos :D En el capitulo anterior, Octavia despertó en el hospital, con sus pulmones carbonizados y su violonchelo perdido. Deprimida por su suerte, aceptó jugar con sus compañeras a Humanos y Dragones, y todo iba bien hasta que Derpy le informó que accidentalmente había espantado a los ponys candidatos para la orquesta. La violonchelista terminó descargando su furia con Lyra y Bon Bon. Veamos como sigue la cosa..._

* * *

 **Día 8**

Una semana. Ha pasado una semana desde que comenzó todo el sufrimiento en Ponyville. En ese tiempo, estaba enojada con todo el pueblo, me enemisté con una princesa real, perdí la mayor parte de mis posesiones mundanas (aunque, en defensa de la pony que las perdió, luego fueron recuperadas), fui sometida a dos de las peores fiestas que he experimentado, mi violonchelo y mis pulmones fueron reducidos a cenizas, y las audiciones para la orquesta fueron excepcionalmente malas, pero me estoy adelantando.

El día comenzó…bueno, comenzó mejor que ayer, ya que no me desperté en un hospital. En cambio, me desperté en medio de un ataque de tos violenta y pasé los primeros veinte minutos de mi despertar luchando por respirar. En definitiva, esta era probablemente una de las mejores mañanas que he tenido en Ponyville, ya que no comenzó conmigo siendo secuestrada, despertando en un entorno desconocido, despertando con otra pony en mi cama (Aunque esa mañana no fue tan terrible después de que lograra superar mi shock inicial), o despertando para encontrarme que la ciudad había sido tomada por Discord. (Esto último no había sucedido aún, pero estoy segura que solo será cuestión de tiempo)

Luego de que la tos se calmó, me incorporé sobre mis cascos y fui a mi lavabo, donde me peiné y me coloque mi corbata de moño y mi collar mientras planificaba los eventos del día. No tenia que estar en el ayuntamiento hasta dentro de dos horas, así que podía encargarme de arreglar mi relación con Lyra y Bon Bon, o podía quedarme en mi dormitorio y ponerme de mal humor.

Diez minutos más tarde, el mal humor había perdido su atractivo. Por mucho que odiaba la idea de enfrentarme a Lyra y Bon Bon y pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento atroz de anoche, tendría que arreglar esa relación tarde o temprano, y bien podría intentarlo ahora. Dejé escapar un suspiro y me dirigí a la casa de mis vecinas. Llamé a la puerta y escuché movimiento de algún pony.

—Oh hey—, dijo Bon Bon luego de abrir la puerta, —¿Qué sucede?

—Yo…quería disculparme contigo y Lyra por mi comportamiento atroz de la otra noche. Sabes que por lo general soy más reservada, pero ayer…Bueno, me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero mi temperamento tomó lo mejor de mí—. Otra vez.

—Si, okay, entra. Lyra esta practicando para las audiciones de hoy, ella debería estar lista en unos pocos minutos.

—¿Ella va a ir a las audiciones hoy?—, le pregunté, genuinamente sorprendida de que ella quisiera ayudarme luego de mi fatal comportamiento de la otra noche.

—Mhmm…—, dijo Bon Bon cuando yo entré a la casa, —Lyra no es del tipo que guarda rencor, y tu furia ayudó a que Lyra y yo hablemos.

—Oh—, dije realmente contenta por la noticia, —¿Llegaron a algún tipo de consenso o conclusión?

—Algo así—, dijo Bon Bon riendo, —Quiero decir, ella sabe que Vinyl y yo creemos que su obsesión por los humanos es un poco excesiva por el momento, pero ella siente que esta al borde de un gran avance. Así que, ella se comprometió a centrarse más en su música y poner todas las cosas humanas en segundo plano por ahora. Ella todavía hará alguna investigación de vez en cuando, pero ya no será su principal prioridad.

—Espera, estoy confundida—, dije mientras tomaba asiento, —Suena como si ella estuviera haciendo todo lo que le pedimos, así que, ¿por qué solo dices: "Algo así"?

—Bueno, ella no quiere limpiar el sótano—, dijo Bon Bon.

—Perdona mi ignorancia, ¿pero qué tiene que ver que ella limpie el sótano con su obsesión por los humanos?

—Oh, cierto, bueno Lyra convirtió el sótano en su área principal de investigación y lo llenó con dibujos extraños, recortes de artículos, y maniquíes con forma humana. Algunos de ellos están bien, pero otros fueron diseñados por ella, para mostrar la estructura muscular y esquelética de los humanos. Todo eso esta basado en su investigación y dibujos, por supuesto.

—Eso no parece…tan malo—, dije, tratando de mantenerme diplomática.

—No, no lo entiendes, Tavi, algunos de los modelos parece que están cortados por la mitad y puede verse todas sus entrañas y…—, ella hizo una pausa, —Y luego esta el cráneo.

—¿El cráneo?—, pregunté.

—Si, justo sobre su escritorio. Ella dice que es un verdadero cráneo humano y es evidencia de la intervención humana en Equestria. Yo creo que es el cráneo de algún desafortunado pony deforme. De cualquier manera es muy morboso y lo quiero fuera de mi casa.

Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo, lo habría escupido, pero como no fue así, tuve que luchar para contener mi reacción. —Admito que es un poco excesivo, aun así…No, no puedo pensar en una defensa razonable para eso, hay un cráneo en tu casa.

—Gracias—, dijo Bon Bon, —Finalmente una pony que esta de acuerdo conmigo. Vinyl piensa que es inofensivo y no lastima a nadie y Twilight solo se quedo muda cuando se lo comenté. Realmente no conozco a ningún otro pony lo suficientemente bien para decirle sobre el cráneo en mi sótano.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Perfectamente razonable, mencionar que tienes un cráneo en tu casa no es mejor tema para empezar una conversación. Aunque tendría que imaginar que es un buen tema para terminar una conversación.

Bon Bon rió ante eso. —Muy cierto, pero de todos modos, realmente debería buscar a Lyra. Ella va a querer saber que estas aquí.

Quería protestar y decirle a Bon Bon que podía no buscar a Lyra, así yo podría postergar mis disculpas el mayor tiempo posible, pero realmente no parecía la cosa más madura que hacer en esa situación. (Por supuesto, un pony maduro no destripa verbalmente a uno de sus amigos)

Ahora parece ser el momento apropiado para comentar…la naturaleza única de su decoración. Lo primero que llama tu atención al entrar por la puerta es el rosa abrumador del lugar. Las paredes tiene un tono rosa, la alfombra tiene otro tono diferente de rosa, y las cortinas también tienen otro tono rosa. Las únicas cosas que lo contrarrestan son las sillas verdes en el centro de la sala de estar, el resto del lugar es un océano gigante rosado que amenaza con devorarte.

Luego, con una inspección más cercana comienzas a notar las rarezas que utilizan para rellenar el espacio. Varios envoltorios de caramelos enmarcados adornan las paredes, la estantería esta llena de libros sobre cómo hacer dulces, y todo el lugar huele al interior de una terrible fábrica de azúcar. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que Bon Bon mayormente se encargó de diseñar la sala de estar. Sin embargo, el espacio no estaba tan…carente de la influencia de Lyra. Una pila de libros reposaba junto a una de las sillas, con títulos como "La Conspiración Humana" y "Personas: No Son Solo Para Potros". Había otros adornos con temática humana, como una pequeña estatua de madera en una de las estanterías y una pintura de una mujer humana sonriendo. Bon Bon hizo todo lo posible para que esos artículos sean menos…predominantes, pero aun eran muy notables. La estatua humana en particular, era particularmente desconcertante, y cuanto más tiempo yo estaba en silencio, mirándola, más aumentaba mi piel de gallina. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Bon Bon y Lyra bajaron las escaleras.

—¡Hey Tavi!—, dijo Lyra, de un salto bajando las escaleras, —Me alegra ver que te levantaste temprano.

—Yo siempre me levantó temprano, Lyra, al menos que un pony me secuestre en medio de la noche, luego supongo que acostumbro dormir. De todos modos, ¿por qué estas siendo tan cordial?

—Uhh…¿no lo entiendo? ¿Por qué no seria cordial? Somos amigas—, dijo Lyra.

—Porque yo…Tu…La otra noche, dije…¡Gah!—. No fue mi momento más elegante.

Afortunadamente, Bon Bon estaba mejor preparada para enfrentar la incesante alegría de Lyra. —Cree que deberías estar enojada con ella porque te gritó.

—Ohhhhhhh—, dijo Lyra, abriendo mucho los ojos, —Si, supongo que tiene sentido, pero no estoy enojada contigo.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Ella se rascó la cabeza. —Bueno, supongo que es porque tú no te enojaste conmigo como la mayoría de los ponys. Ellos se ríen de mi por tener un interés por los humanos, tu me gritaste porque yo llevé ese interés demasiado lejos. Tú todavía eres un gran apoyo y tienes mis mejores intereses en el corazón, ellos no son más que…idiotas. ¿Tiene sentido?

Asentí con la cabeza. Tenia sentido, aunque era extrañamente triste. Los intereses de Lyra, aunque eran ciertamente peculiares, no hacían daño activamente a ningún pony, pero ella lo hacia parecer como si su amor por los humanos le hubiera costado muchas amistades. En sus ojos, mi tolerancia básica y mi aceptación por su hobby se traducían en amistad. Al menos, esa es mi interpretación de sus palabras, mis conjeturas podrían ser completa y totalmente incorrectas, a menudo lo son.

—Bueno, gracias por tu comprensión. Aunque mi frenesí fue bastante abrasivo, no estaba enojada contigo, solo perdí los estribos luego de una serie de días largos y terribles, y tú eras el pony más cercano a mi alrededor.

Ella se encogió de hombros, —Okay, quiero decir…tu comentaste algunos puntos, y eso hizo que Bon Bon y yo hablemos, y entonces, después de que terminamos de hablar…hicimos las paces.

No quería preguntarle sobre cómo hicieron las paces, mi mente ya estaba haciendo un buen trabajo pensando en los detalles. Los terribles y sudados detalles. —Entonces, gracias Lyra. Realmente tenia miedo de venir aquí y pedirte disculpas, e hiciste que la experiencia fuera mucho más agradable de lo que esperaba.

—No te preocupes, Tavi, yo tiendo a dejarme llevar por mis intereses y hobbies, y necesito a alguien para evitar que las cosas se vuelvan excesivas. Además, no puedo enojarme por algo que hizo que Bon Bon y yo tuviéramos un muy caliente y reconciliador se-

—¡No! ¡No!—, dije, interrumpiéndola antes que pudiera terminar esa frase. —No hay necesidad de explicar, solo estoy feliz de que no estés enojada conmigo.

—Muy bien—, dijo Lyra, —Bueno, te veré en las audiciones entonces. Espero poder unirme.

Reí. —Considerando que Ditzy se deshizo de la mayoría de los otros ponys que vendrían a la audición, estoy segura que lo harás. No sé si voy a tener los ponys suficientes para formar una orquesta completa, pero definitivamente habrá un lugar en ella para ti. Aunque, debo preguntar, ¿Tocas una lira o un arpa?

Lyra asintió con la cabeza. —Si.

—No, quiero decir, ¿cuál de ambas tocas? Siempre me confundo y sigo mezclándolas, así que esperaba que resolvieras ese asunto por mí—. El hecho de que no pudiera descubrir qué instrumento tocaba ella me había molestado desde hace varios días. A veces parecía que ella estaba tocando un arpa y otro día estaba segura que ella tocaba una lira.

—Uhmm…toco ambas. Puedo tocar muy bien cualquier instrumento de cuerdas similar.

—Espera—, dije, —¿Entonces puedes tocar un violonchelo?

Lyra negó con la cabeza. —No, no realmente, debería aclarar: Puedo tocar instrumentos de cuerda que no necesiten arcos y otras herramientas para tocarlos. Veras, es algo extraño tocarlos con cascos y magia, así que la mayoría de los ponys forcejean con ellos, porque los instrumentos fueron inicialmente diseñados para ser tocados con manos. Quiero decir, el diseño no se ajusta a un pony, pero es perfecto para un humano y…

Mi mente empezó a perderse, particularmente no quería escuchar otra platica sobre los humanos luego de pasar dos horas diseñando un personaje humano para el juego de Lyra.

—Pero básicamente, puedo tocar cualquier instrumento que fue originalmente diseñado para ser tocado por las manos de una persona. En realidad, yo diseñé una mano mágica para tocar el arpa antes incluso de oír hablar sobre los humanos, supongo que eso fue lo que causó mi fascinación por ellos, y después de empezar a pensar sobre eso, vi como nuestro mundo funcionaria mejor con manos en vez de cascos.

—Bueno—, dije luego de que ella terminara de hablar, —Eso suena realmente…interesante. No sabía que tu interés por los humanos deriva del hecho que tocas tu lira imaginando a una mano rasgueando las cuerdas. En ese sentido, tus dos intereses coinciden bastante bien.

—Si—, dijo Lyra, rascándose la cabeza, —Probablemente no me hubiera interesado por los humanos si mi talento especial no fuera tocar la lira. Es extraño cómo todo esta conectado.

—De todos modos—, dije esperando poner fin a la conversación para poder terminar de preparar las audiciones, —Tengo que ir a casa y asegurarme que Vinyl este despierta así ella puede prepararse para su papel en las audiciones de hoy. Espero verlas allí esta tarde.

Lyra y Bon Bon asintieron. —Cuando quieras, Tavi.

Me levanté y abandoné la casa, regresando rápidamente a mi casa donde fui reducida por otro de mis ataques de tos tan pronto entré por la puerta. Y lo hice tan bien durante mi conversación con Lyra, pensé mientras el ataque finalmente cedía y giré sobre mi costado. Oí pasos procedentes de arriba, mi tos debió despertar a Vinyl.

—¿Estas bien, Tavi?—, preguntó ella mientras bajaba las escaleras. Sus ojos aun estaban medio cerrados, y ella no tenía sus característicos anteojos púrpuras.

—Si, estoy bien—, dije, parándome sobre mis cascos, —Acabo de tener…Me levanté y todavía estabas dormida así que decidí ir a disculparme con Lyra y Bon Bon.

—¿Qué pasó?—, preguntó, una mirada de preocupación intermitente en sus ojos. Es una pena que ella los oculte tan a menudo, son realmente hermosos y…¡No! Basta Octavia. Aunque Vinyl tenga varias características encantadoras, realmente no hay necesidad de comentarlas o tomarte el tiempo para anotarlas específicamente en tu diario. (Sin embargo, al parecer es perfectamente aceptable escribir varias líneas donde te regañas a ti misma por elogiar su apariencia)

—Oh, luego que te fuiste, perdí los estribos y le grité a Lyra. Afortunadamente, ella esta perfectamente feliz con vivir y dejar vivir. Su capacidad para perdonar es muy asombrosa.

Vinyl rió. —No bromeas, sobre todo cuando eres….algo mala cuando pierdes los estribos.

Contorsione mi rostro en una expresión de sorpresa fingida. —¿Por qué lo dices Vinyl? Siempre soy cordial y cortes.

—Espera—, dijo Vinyl, —¿Eso fue una broma? ¿De ti? No pensé que tenias sentido del humor. Quiero decir, eres graciosa, pero no…intencionalmente.

—Debes saber—, dije sentándome en el sofá, —Que puedo ser bastante cómica cuando mi estado de animo es bueno, es solo que mis bromas tienden a ser más bien, bueno, secas.

—Si, no, me di cuenta—, dijo ella, sentándose a mi lado, —De hecho, tus bromas son tan discretas que ningún pony las nota. Excepto por esa broma que dijiste cuando te golpearon, esa fue hilarante.

—¿Qué broma?—, pregunté, sin recordar alguna broma que hice durante esa noche.

Ella rió. —¿Quieres decir que no lo recuerdas? Bueno, ciertamente no voy a decírtela ahora. Probablemente te parecerá obscena y grosera.

Oh Celestia, ¿cuan terrible fue esa broma? ¿Podría…? Quiero decir, yo realmente no sé ningún chiste sucio, y me parecía poco probable que borracha supiera chistes que sobria no sabría. —Voy a tener que tomar tu palabra sobre eso—, dije tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza, —Y muchos ponys encuentran mis chistes divertidos.

—Por supuesto que lo hacen—, dijo Vinyl asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella claramente no me creía, pero yo no tenia ganas de discutir con ella acerca de cuan graciosa puedo ser. Si ella no apreciaba mi sentido del humor hasta ahora, dudaba que argumentando la convencería.

—Bueno—, dije, —¿Qué debemos hacer antes de comenzar las audiciones? Yo no suelo tener mucho tiempo libre, pero mi falta de interés hace que practicar sea imposible realmente.

—Si, lo sé—, dijo Vinyl, —Antes que cualquier cosa, voy a hacer un poco de café. Las mañanas y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Claro. Mientras haces eso, voy a hacer el desayuno.

Hacer el desayuno era más una tarea que una costumbre. El cereal no parecía adecuado, y todo lo demás era demasiado difícil de hacer sin pedir asistencia mágica a Vinyl. Finalmente me decidí por tomar algunos muffins de la alacena. No fue un desayuno particularmente lujoso, pero fue bien con el café y fue un decente comienzo del día. (Aunque mi día ya había empezado hace más de una hora en ese momento)

—Gracias por hacer el desayuno—, dijo Vinyl mientras daba otro mordisco a uno de los muffins comprados en la tienda que encontré.

—Sé que no es particularmente elegante, pero es casi imposible hacer una comida compleja sin usar magia. Si quiero una buena comida voy a comer afuera.

—¿Cocinar es tan difícil para ti?—, dijo Vinyl, —Sé que yo no soy la mejor en eso, pero lo haces sonar como si fuera físicamente doloroso.

—¿Qué puedo decir?—, dije encogiéndome de hombros, —Cocinar es así de fácil cuando no tienes acceso a la magia de levitación.

—Eh, eso es raro—, dijo ella, tocando su mentón, —Pinkie Pie y Bon Bon hacen comida para vivir, tal vez pueda ver si alguna de ellas puede darte consejos.

—Por favor, pregúntale a Bon Bon primero—, dije, estremecida ante la idea de pasar un día entero escuchando a Pinkie dándome consejos para cocinar. Conociéndola, ella probablemente tenía una canción para cantar mientras cocinaba. Aunque era una pony perfectamente encantadora, sentía que era mejor disfrutar su compañía con moderación. Extrema moderación.

—Si, muy bien—, dijo ella, tomando otro bocado de su muffin. —Aunque Pinkie es mejor haciendo verdadera comida…El talento especial de Bon Bon es hacer dulces.

—Pero ella sabe cómo hacer una comida real, ¿cierto? Ella no tiene a Lyra para cocinar por ella, ¿no?

—¡Oh, no!—, dijo Vinyl, —Ella puede cocinar una buena comida, pero hace los mejores dulces, y los cupcakes de Pinkie son para morirse.

—Bueno, si Bon Bon no puede ayudarme, estaré más que feliz de tener a Pinkie de tutora. Solo preferiría la ayuda de un pony un poco más…equilibrado.

Vinyl asintió, —No digas más entonces. Ahora, creo que deberíamos dirigirnos al ayuntamiento y empezar las audiciones.

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa mientras me levantaba. —¿Por qué molestarse? Ningún pony va a presentarse, Ditzy se encargó de eso anoche.

—Eeh—, dijo Vinyl, —Ponyville tiene algunos músicos decentes, en la cima de mi cabeza, puedo pensar en Lyra, Fiddlesticks, yo, y Pinkie.

—Entonces, suponiendo que todos esos ponys audicionen y sean capaces de tocar en una orquesta real—, cosa que dudo mucho, —Tendremos un total de cinco ponys. Esa es la excusa más triste de orquesta que posiblemente puedo imaginar—. Además, tenía miedo de descubrir qué clase de instrumento tocaría Pinkie, y en cuanto a Vinyl…no creo que la princesa quiera a una DJ en su orquesta. Sin embargo, a esas alturas no podía discriminar en base a la falta de talento, formación o instrumento adecuado. Si un pony puede tocar algo y hacer que suene como música, entonces tendría un lugar en la orquesta de la princesa. Que Celestia se apiade de mí.

—Pero, supongo que tienes razón—, dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta, —Terminemos esto de una vez.

—Me alegra oír eso—, dijo Vinyl, —Ahora quédate aquí mientras busco tu silla de ruedas.

Oh claro, ella quería empujarme a las audiciones en lugar de dejarme caminar por mi cuenta hasta allí, porque al parecer ella pensaba que yo estaba tan enferma que no podía caminar los 800 metros hasta el ayuntamiento por mi misma. —Te das cuenta que soy más que capaz de caminar a las audiciones, ¿verdad Vinyl? Aunque aprecio tu preocupación, es, en este caso, innecesaria.

—Uhh…si, aun así voy a empujarte hasta allí, y no, no puedes convencerme de lo contrario.

—Pero estoy bien—, dije protestando.

—Octavia, hace dos noches, tuve que llevarte al hospital porque pensé que estabas a punto de morir, y si no fuera por mí, probablemente hubiera sido así. ¿Así que puedes complacerme y permitirme empujarte a las audiciones?, porque esa no es una experiencia que tengo intención de revivir.

Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza. —Esta bien, yo…Gracias por salvarme la vida, Vinyl. No pensé en lo terrible que fue esa noche para ti.

—Gracias—, dijo ella mientras sacaba la silla de ruedas del armario. —Ahora vamos a llevarte a las audiciones.

Asentí y me senté en la silla, no era lo que yo hubiera preferido, pero si hacia las cosas más fáciles para Vinyl, entonces podía tragarme mi orgullo. —Me gustaría disculparme, Vinyl, no tenia idea de que mi ataque de tos fuera tan traumático para ti. ¿Te importaría hablarme de eso?

—Gracias, y lo fue—, dijo Vinyl mientras me empujaba fuera de la casa y me levitaba por las escaleras. —Y no hay mucho de qué hablar, una pony a quien considero una de mis mejores amigas comenzó a jadear y toser y se desmayó justo frente a mí, y estaba convencida de que iba a morir. Así que…si, no fue exactamente agradable.

—Espera—, dije mientras nos dirigíamos por la calle, —¿Yo soy una de tus mejores amigas?

—¡Claro!—, dijo ella, —Quiero decir, si, solo nos conocimos desde hace una semana y fuimos unas cabezas huecas durante todo ese tiempo, pero eres uno de los ponys más honestos y amables de por aquí. Una vez que un pony puede atravesar tu exterior…

—Áspero—, dije, llenando el espacio por ella.

—Uhh…si, okay, vamos a decir áspero. Una vez que un pony puede atravesar tu exterior áspero, claro.

Asentí con la cabeza y nos movimos en silencio por un rato, mientras yo trataba de acomodarme en mi silla. —¿Quién en Equestria diseñó esto?—, pregunté, levantando mis cascos con resignación.

—Bueno—, dijo Vinyl, —Según Lyra, son reliquias de las interacciones humanas en Equestria. No son particularmente cómodas para un pony, pero un humano pude encajar en una silla de ruedas perfectamente.

¡Maldición! Mi estado mental en decadencia finalmente había encontrado la explicación más razonable para algo que requería la existencia de los humanos. No me sentía particularmente loca, pero a menudo dicen que las yeguas locas no lo sienten. Aun así, podía rumiar sobre la posible perdida de mi estabilidad mental después, ahora tenia algunas (terribles) audiciones que hacer.

—Muy bien—, dije alzando un casco en el aire, —Estamos aquí, así que déjame levantarme para que pueda caminar la ultima distancia.

Vinyl comenzó a protestar, pero la interrumpí antes que pudiera decir algo más que un enfático "no", —Vinyl, yo solo voy a caminar desde mi asiento a la puerta, prometiste que me dejarías hacer eso al menos.

Ella suspiró. —Ya sé, ya sé, es solo que…

La interrumpí de nuevo. —Entiendo Vinyl, pero una caminata rápida no va a matarme. Además, tengo que dar una buena primera impresión.

—Pero ya conoces a la mayoría de los ponys que vendrán a la audición, el único que no conoces es Fiddlesticks, y ella…

Vinyl se calló, negándose a terminar su pensamiento. —Bueno, la verás muy pronto.

Ella detuvo bruscamente la silla, permitiéndome lanzarme fuera de la silla de ruedas y aterrizar en el suelo. —La próxima vez que hagamos esto, ¿puedes simplemente levitarme?—, le dije mientras me incorporaba sobre mis cascos.

Murmuré algo sobre el terrible diseño de la silla y su fracaso para adaptarse al movimiento de un pony mientras Vinyl asentía. —Si, creo que usar mi magia podría ser un poco más fácil la próxima vez. Si no te molesta que te recoja, claro.

—Sin duda, es preferible a lanzarme fuera de la silla de ruedas y aterrizar de cara en el suelo—, dije mientras me sacudía el polvo y me aseguraba de que mi pelaje estuviera absolutamente impecable. Algunos ponys no se preocupan por su apariencia en un entorno profesional, pero yo no soy como ellos. Yo representaba a la princesa Luna, la monarca de la noche, y mientras lo hiciera seria el mejor pony posible. (Aunque me gusta pensar que me esfuerzo por ser el mejor pony posible todo el tiempo, no iba a tolerar ningún lapso de decoro mientras representara a la princesa)

Tomando otra respiración profunda para estabilizarme (y casi provocando otro ataque de tos), me erguí con toda la dignidad que pude reunir, abrí las puertas y entre con confianza en el ayuntamiento….para encontrarlo completamente vacío. Eso fue legítimamente decepcionante, pensé mientras me sentaba frente al pequeño escenario que ocupaba un extremo de la sala. (Aunque el edificio era demasiado circular para ser una sala)

—Estoy muy feliz de ver que mi gran entrada no fue en vano—, dije mientras Vinyl se sentaba a mi lado. —¿Algún pony va a audicionar hoy o solo voy a mirar un escenario vacío durante las cuatro horas programadas para las audiciones?

—No—, dijo Vinyl hablando más para si misma en ese momento, —Hablé con varios ponys y me prometieron que iban a venir y audicionar, ellos podrían llegar tarde o…

Ella se levantó. —Hay un cuarto trasero, la mayoría de los ponys probablemente están allí ensayando, déjame ir a ver.

Asentí con la cabeza y luego que ella se fue, me quedé mirando el escenario vacío. En pocas horas sabría exactamente cuan desesperada era mi misión y podría empezar a hacer los arreglos necesarios. Si era muy afortunada, mi fracaso solo seria menor, y me permitiría regresar a Canterlot en unos pocos meses para reanudar mi vida normal, si no, bueno, siempre podía probar mi casco realizando conciertos privados. No podían ser tan desastrosos como el último. Eso espero.

—Muy bien—, dijo Vinyl, apareciendo de detrás del escenario, —Tenemos cinco ponys para audicionar hoy: Lyra, Pinkie, Fiddlesticks, Twilight y yo, en ese orden—. Con eso, ella me alcanzó una hoja de papel, con el nombre de casa pony e instrumento escrito allí.

Lo examiné. —Okay, Lyra va a tocar su lira, Pinkie va a tocar…Esto no puede ser verdad, hay muchos instrumentos escritos aquí.

—Si—, dijo Vinyl, —Pero ella puede tocarlos todos a la vez y…bueno, ya lo veras.

—Lo haré, y si ella realmente puede tocar todos esos instrumentos entonces podríamos ser capaces de formar una orquesta aceptable, no tradicional, pero aceptable.

Fiddlesticks, quienquiera que fuese, había escrito que ella tocaría el "fiddle" antes de tacharlo rápidamente y escribir "violín" encima de eso* Y Twilight…ella probaría su casco como directora. Esperemos que sea medio decente, porque no hay absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que yo le dijera "no" a una princesa real.

* **NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: Imposible traducir esto. "Fiddle" y "Violin" son exactamente el mismo instrumento, pero Fiddle es un término que se utiliza en las zonas de EEUU más rurales, principalmente entre músicos folkloricos. Entenderán más adelante el por qué de esto…**

Por ultimo tenia a…—Oh, Vinyl , no sabia que podías tocar el bajo—, dije mientras miraba su nombre, —Pensé que mayormente haces cosas tecno.

—Bueno—, dijo ella riendo, —No puedes ser DJ sin saber cómo soltar el bajo.

Asentí, ese era un termino extraño para tocar un violín bajo (o posiblemente una guitarra), pero entonces, siempre he pensado que los bajistas son extraños, así que no fue demasiado impactante.

—Entonces espero poder verte tocar—, dije mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado, —Ahora, comencemos las audiciones.

Lyra fue la primera pony en el escenario, su lira flotando junto a ella mientras se inclinaba ante mí. —Hola—, dije, —Por favor, di tu nombre y qué pieza tocaras hoy.

—Uhmm…Tavi, soy yo, literalmente hablaste conmigo hace unas horas. Vivimos junto a tu casa

—Lo entiendo—, dije, haciendo algunas marcas en el papel frente a mí. —Pero esta es una audición formal, y eso significa que debe seguirse un protocolo, y eso significa que necesitas indicar tu nombre y canción.

—Bien—, dijo ella rodando los ojos, —Lyra Heartstrings, y voy a tocar "Celestia's Reprise"—. Yo arqueé una ceja, la pieza era conocida por ser bastante difícil, y un buen número de ponys tenían problemas con ella, pero para mi sorpresa, la pony a quien yo consideraba una lunática obsesionada por los humanos era también un músico maravilloso. Ella tocó cada nota perfectamente e hizo que la pieza infundiera una tristeza persistente, cuando ella terminó, mis ojos estaban húmedos. Pisoteé con mis cascos el suelo para aplaudir.

—Bien hecho—, dije tratando de mantener mi voz lo más nivelada posible. —Te comunicaré mi decisión en un día o dos—. Tendría que ser un rotundo "si", pero no podía ser vista eligiendo favoritos, eso seria poco profesional. (Aunque realmente no tenia suficientes ponys audicionando como para ser capaz de discriminar)

Lyra se inclinó nuevamente y abandonó el escenario, y cuando las cortinas se hicieron a un lado pude ver a una pony color crema familiar corriendo para abrazarla. —Siguiente pony—, dijo Vinyl mientras hacia unas marcas en la planilla de Lyra, una breve descripción de su ejemplar actuación para la posterior lectura de Luna.

Cuando terminé de hacer mis notas, Pinkie subió al escenario, llevando más instrumentos de lo que debería ser posible, conté al menos diez, y mientras caminaba, los platillos chocaban entre si y los tambores sonaban. Esto va a ser interesante. —Di tu nombre y la canción que vas a tocar—, dije, sin saber si ella siquiera podía hablar.

El pony terrestre rosado sonrió felizmente. —"Gypsy Bard" y Pinkie Pie, o espera, quiero decir Pinkie Pie y "Gypsy Bard"—. Antes que pudiera preguntar sobre la desconocida canción, ella ya había puesto en marcha su interpretación y me vi obligada a cuestionar mi cordura por enésima vez ese día. Creo que ningún pony (ni siquiera Pinkie Pie) nunca podrá saber cómo ella logró tocar tantos instrumentos, pero de alguna forma se las arregló. Sus patas traseras se encargaban de los tambores y tambores laterales, sus patas delanteras trataban con el piano, ella lograba tocar un acordeón contrayendo los músculos de su pecho, y…¿Cómo logró tocar tres instrumentos de viento diferentes al mismo tiempo? Aunque no sé (y no quiero saber) cómo ella lo hizo funcionar, parecía que yonalmente había tenido un golpe de buena suerte, ya que estaba muy segura que había obtenido a la única yegua-orquesta de toda Equestria. Tal vez no estaba completamente condenada después de todo.

—Gracias Pinkie, eso fue…—. Físicamente imposible. —…una maravillosa interpretación de "Gypsy Bard"—. Realmente nunca había escuchado la canción antes, pero sonaba técnicamente competente, y eso era suficientemente bueno para mí. Escribí algunas notas sobre su actuación, y decidí incluir un recordatorio para pedirle a la princesa Luna que investigara sobre cómo esta pony podía casualmente romper las leyes de la física.

Pinkie Pie se inclinó ante mí y trotó fuera del escenario, los platillos repiqueando mientras caminaba. —Bueno, eso fue…inesperado—, dije a ningún pony en particular, —Ahora, la siguiente es…Oh Celestia.

La pony que caminó al escenario podría haber sido mi alter ego campestre. Teníamos cola y crin idénticas, rasgos faciales idénticos, y…si, compartimos la misma cutiemark. Sin embargo, su pelaje era de un color diferente al mío. Ella tenía una melena azul con un pelaje amarrillo en contraste con mi negro y gris, y llevaba un pañuelo donde yo normalmente llevaba mi corbata de moño. Aun así, todo el asunto era bastante…desconcertante. —Te ves igual a…

—Sip, parece que encontré mi alter ego de la gran ciudad.

Continué mirando, mi mandíbula cada vez más y más abierta. Vinyl, por otro casco, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no echarse a reír.

—¿Qué te pasa, por qué estas mirando tan petrificada?

—Bueno, me preguntaba si tú sabes qué significa "alter ego", pero entonces cuando usaste "petrificado" me ayudaste a aclarar eso, y además, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero lucimos casi exactamente iguales.

—Sip—, dijo ella, —Creo que tenemos un pariente en alguna parte baja del árbol, lo que significa que eres pariente de los Apples, lo que me hace preguntarme por qué no te he visto en alguna de nuestras reuniones.

—Bueno, probablemente se debe a que, hasta donde yo sé, soy completamente ajena a los Apples. Mi familia proviene de Manehattan y Trottingham.

—¿Manehattan? ¿Estas relacionada con los Oranges entonces?

—Uhmm si, el padre de mi madre es un Orange.

—Eso es—, dijo chocando sus cascos, —Los Oranges son parientes cercanos de los Apples, ellos tratan de actuar como presumidos, pero no te dejes engañar, vienen del mismo lugar que nosotros.

Que alegría, al parecer mi árbol genealógico esta absolutamente lleno de campesinos, y estoy segura que cuando Fiddlesticks le informe esto a su clan seré arrastrada a su próxima reunión. Apenas puedo esperar.

—Muy bien, Srta. Fiddlesticks—, dije tratando desesperadamente de volver a encaminar la entrevista. —¿Qué canción vas a tocar hoy para nosotros?

—Voy a tocar "The Apple Family Hoedown", y puedes llamarme prima—. Ella comenzó su pieza, que sonaba como cualquier otra canción folklórica para mi, pero tal vez mis oídos son…incultos cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas. De todos modos, ella tocó adecuadamente, lo que significa que estaba obligada a encontrarme con mi gemela rustica durante los ensayos futuros, ya estoy esperando ese momento.

—Gracias, Srta. Fiddlesticks—, ella frunció el ceño cuando yo me negué a llamarla por un titulo más familiar. —Te contactaremos en un día o dos, y espero poder trabajar contigo en un futuro.

—No te preocupes prima, estoy segura que las dos vamos a ser como dos guisantes en una vaina. Además, creo que vamos a ser inseparables muy pronto—, dijo rodeándome con sus patas, mientras yo intentaba duramente no apartarla de mi.

—¿Oíste eso, Tavi?—, dijo Vinyl, tratando de no reírse cuando Fiddlesticks se alejó trotando, —Tienes familiares en la zona. Apuesto a que los Apples estarán tan emocionados como tu.

—Oh, lo dudo—, dije, esforzándome para no dejar que mi irritación infectara mi voz.

—Bueno, de todos modos, solo tienes dos audiciones más, y debo decir, que creo que lo mejor esta reservado para el final.

—No sé—, dije, indicando al siguiente músico que viniera, —La interpretación de Pinkie Pie fue bastante impresionante.

—Si, bueno, ya lo veremos—, dijo ella mientras Twilight Sparkle subía al escenario.

—Así que, princesa Sparkle, veo que intentaras audicionar para dirigir.

Ella asintió. —Uh-huh, he estado leyendo sobre qué hace un director en una orquestra, y como soy muy buena para mantener a los ponys organizados, pensé que seria la candidata perfecta.

—Bueno—, dije, —Aunque no dudo de tu entusiasmo, el director suele ser un músico establecido, o tiene alguna habilidad musical. ¿Tienes alguna habilidad musical?

—No en el sentido tradicional, pero he leído un montón de libros sobre teoría musical, y me imaginé que, dado que tienes pocos músicos reales, no serias capaz de elegir a algún pony para dirigir.

Maldición, ella tenia un punto. Nuestra orquesta necesitaba un director, y no podía perder a ninguno de mis músicos reales. Suspiré. —Muy bien Twilight, espero verte en nuestro siguiente ensayo.

—¡Espera!—, dijo ella, —¿No quieres que audicione para el papel?

Asentí. —Si, pero no puedes audicionar sin una orquesta para dirigir, así que considérate contratada para la primera sesión de practica. Luego de eso, veremos cómo van las cosas.

Ella asintió con entusiasmo. —Gracias Tavi, voy a ir y empezar a practicar ahora mismo. Prometo que no te defraudare.

Por supuesto que no lo haría, o al menos, yo no diría nada negativo sobre su actuación al menos que quisiera provocar la ira de una princesa real. —Entonces Vinyl, no hay otro pony además de ti.

—Genial—, dijo, —Déjame ir detrás del escenario para buscar mi bajo, entonces.

Mientras ella trotaba, tuve una premonición repentina de que esto terminaría en un desastre. Aun así, pensé, el peor de los casos seria que Vinyl apareciera con una guitarra eléctrica, y tendría que escuchar música verdaderamente desagradable. No podía pensar en otra forma de que las cosas fueran peores. Tonta de mí.

—Muy bien—, dijo ella mientras empujaba un enorme sistema de altavoces al escenario. —Prepárate para el espectáculo donde DJ Pon3 va a soltar su mundialmente famoso cañón de bajos.

Mi peor de los casos rápidamente comenzó a cambiar de opinión. —¡Porque esta noche celebraremos al estilo clásico!—, Oh si, esto va a ser mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

Me tapé los oídos cuando ella apretó el botón de reproducción. La primera cosa que oí fue un chillido agudo muy fuerte, a un volumen más bajo podría haber sonado como un pony pasando un arco por las cuerdas de un violonchelo, pero ahora, sonaba como si las puertas principales del Tártaro estuvieran abriéndose mientras el sonido me ponía los pelos de punta y las ventanas comenzaron a agrietarse. Vinyl presionaba botones mientras las notas subían más y la música se hacia más fuerte, antes que ella se rindiera y se arrojara al suelo tapando sus oídos. Por un segundo, me pregunté sobre qué la había impulsado a cubrirse de esa forma. Entonces, obtuve mi respuesta cuando, en la terminología de Vinyl, el bajo fue soltado.

Una fuerte explosión emanó de su cañón, y mientras se acercaba, pude ver como el aire se distorsionaba a su alrededor. Entonces, la onda expansiva me impactó, y me encontré volando por los aires. Solo puedo asumir que en este punto mis tímpanos se rompieron dado que ya no era capaz de oír el cañón de bajos de Vinyl a pesar que podía sentir el suelo vibrar debajo mío. Miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con que las paredes se balanceaban de atrás hacia delante mientras vidrio destrozado llovía a mi alrededor. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a Vinyl tratando desesperadamente de apagar su maquina, y luego de unos segundos, parecía que ella había tenido éxito cuando las paredes dejaron de temblar.

Ella corrió hacia mí y murmuró algo, la miré durante unos segundos, tratando de entender qué estaba diciendo antes que finalmente me encogiera de hombros. —No puedo oírte—, dije, —Tienes que hablar más alto.

Vinyl suspiró y empezó a buscar algo para escribir, antes de decidir que seria más prudente simplemente llevarme al hospital, por fin retiré los cascos de mis oídos y me di cuenta que había sangre en ellos. En retrospectiva, supongo que no debió sorprenderme demasiado. Si mis tímpanos realmente estaban rotos, entonces un poco de sangrado seria inevitable, pero en ese momento, mi cerebro aun estaba en estado de shock, y mis facultades mentales no eran las mejores. En retrospectiva, dije algunas cosas muy tontas.

—Mira—, dije, observando mis cascos, —Mis oídos están sangrando, es probable que…Oh Celestia, creo que mi cerebro se rompió. No quiero morir, Vinyl, por favor no me dejes morir—. No fue mi momento más digno, y me da vergüenza admitir que divague así durante un tiempo mientras Vinyl me llevaba al hospital. Seguramente ella estaba diciéndome algo para consolarme, pero lo único que podía oír en ese momento era el latido de mi corazón. —Vinyl, estoy flotando, no quiero morir, especialmente cuando el último sonido que he oído fue tu estupido y horrible cañón de bajos.

Nuevamente, no estoy orgullosa de las cosas que dije en mi estado de pánico y probablemente en mi estado de conmoción, e incluso creo que declaré mi amor por Vinyl en un punto de mis delirios. Siento que debo señalar que esa particular afirmación es falsa.

Las cosas fueron borrosas luego de eso, y recuerdo ser empujada al hospital, ser ingresada a la sala de emergencias, ser sometida a un buen número de exámenes, y creo que uno de los unicornios lanzó un hechizo sobre mí en algún momento. Cuando finalmente volví en mi, yacía recostada en una cama de hospital, con mi corazón aun latiendo en mi cabeza, y Vinyl y el Dr. Flat Line estaban hablando entre ellos. Con mi cerebro finalmente trabajando correctamente, reflexioné sobre mi tiempo en Ponyville, y llegué a una conclusión. Este pueblo iba a lanzarme todas las cosas horribles imaginables, y yo iba a soportarlo, porque eso es lo que he hecho. Y de alguna forma, durante la serie de terribles eventos que casi con toda seguridad iban a suceder, con la ayuda de mis amigos, formaría una orquesta y abandonaría el pueblo tan pronto Luna me lo permitiera.

Mientras meditaba (Vinyl diría "enfurruñaba" ), mi audición comenzó a retornar.

—Así que ella volverá a oír, ¿cierto Doc?—, preguntó Vinyl al Doctor Flat Line, aunque ella sonaba como si estuviera hablando desde el otro extremo de Ponyville.

—Con la atención medica adecuada, ella estará bien. Dudo mucho que haya una pérdida auditiva considerable—. Perdida de audición. Eso explicaba por qué todos sonaban como si estuvieran susurrando, o más exactamente, como si estuvieran hablando mientras mi cabeza estaba bajo el agua.

Súbitamente me di cuenta que, en algún momento de mi…trance meditativo, mis oídos fueron vendados. —Y ella luego actuaba un poco raro, como…actuando realmente extraño.

El Doctor Flat Line asintió, —Si, es comprensible, ella estaba en un estado muy grave de shock cuando la trajiste. No esta en riesgo de vida, solo mantén una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella y no la dejes sola por demasiado tiempo.

—Genial, ¿así que ella nunca más estará así de loca? Quiero decir, es bueno cuando ella se abre un poco, pero….eso fue demasiado.

Gruñí al recordar todas las cosas que dije luego de la explosión. Todas las cosas que nunca tuve la intención de decir. Me sonrojé.

—Nop—, dijo el Doctor Flat Line, —Supongo que mañana ella se encontrara perfectamente, aunque podría llevar varios días para que sus oídos sanen completamente.

—Sabes—, dije, finalmente entrando en la conversación, —En realidad puedo oírte en este momento. Suenas como si estuviera flotando en el fondo de una piscina, pero aun puedo escucharte.

—Hey Tavi—, dijo Vinyl volteándose para mirarme, —Lo siento mucho por el cañón de bajos. De alguna forma, la cosa se quedó atascada en once, y no pude apagarla antes que…bueno, lo importante es que tu estas bien.

—Esta bien—, dije, esforzándome para sonreír, —Siempre he dicho que no es una verdadera audición hasta que eres atacado por una onda sólida de ruido.

Ella bajó sus anteojos para mirarme, —¿En serio?

—No.

—Si, me lo imaginaba—, dijo, —Pero realmente lo siento. Me quedé despierta toda la noche creando una canción solo para tus audiciones, y entonces el cañón de bajos se quedó atascado en máxima potencia, y…Lo siento mucho, solo…

—Esta bien—, dije dándole palmaditas en la espalda. ¿Cómo era posible que yo fuera quien estaba confortando a Vinyl?). —Estas cosas pasan. Parece que me pasan con una frecuencia muy alarmante, pero…estoy aprendiendo a aceptarlo, o al menos lidiar con ello.

Vinyl asintió. —Muchas cosas terribles te suceden. ¿Acaso una gitana te maldijo cuando eras una potra?

—No, no que yo sepa…tal vez.

—Bueno, de todos modos, estoy feliz de que vayas a estar bien. Y hey, tal vez mañana será me…

La interrumpí. —¡No! No digas que mañana será mejor. He dicho eso en los últimos siete días, y si hay una cosa que he aprendido durante mi semana en Ponyville es que NUNCA debes decir que mañana será mejor. Eso solo tienta a la suerte, y provoca que cosas malas sucedan, sobre todo, provoca que cosas malas me sucedan a mí.

—¿Qué deberíamos decir sobre el mañana entonces? Quiero decir, yo no quiero tentar a la suerte o lo que sea entonces—, dijo mientras comenzaba a sentarse en mi cama de hospital.

—Digamos que, no importa que horribles, horribles cosas casi seguramente nos esperen mañana, voy a enfrentarlas con buenos amigos que cuidaran mi espalda sin importar qué suceda. Voy a soportarlo, y tal vez, con su ayuda, seré capaz de sobrevivir mi tiempo en Ponyville.

Vinyl sonrió. —Eso suena bien—, dijo ella mientras apoyaba un casco en mi hombro. —Ahora descansa un poco, necesitas estar lista para lo que sea que te depare el mañana.

* * *

 _¿Una maldición? Yo lo diría en plural, no se ustedes :I Esto de las audiciones fue entretenido :3 Y se suma una nueva pony a la banda: Fiddlesticks, la gemela perdida de Octavia. Si mal no recuerdo, aparece en el episodio de la reunión de los Apples. Esperemos ver más de ella. Nuestra protagonista esta evolucionando bastante, y su relación con las demás también. Especialmente con Vinyl. Drop the Bass ;) ¡Saludos!_


	9. Día 9 (Parte 1)

_¡Buenos días/noches! El autor, Distaff Pope, nos trae el primer arco argumental del fic, que tiene 3 partes :D Anteriormente, Octavia fue a disculparse con Lyra y Bon Bon por gritarles. Luego, comenzaron las audiciones, donde se presentaron Lyra, Pinkie, Twilight, Vinyl y una nueva personaje Fiddlesticks. Como de costumbre, Octavia terminó en el hospital gracias al cañón de bajos de Vinyl. Veamos cómo continúan las desventuras de Tavi..._

* * *

 **Día 9 (Parte 1)**

Por segunda vez desde que me mudé a Ponyville, me desperté encontrándome acostada en una cama de hospital. Diría que esto estaba empezando a convertirse en una tendencia preocupante, pero aun así era preferible a enfrentar a una deidad enojada a primera hora de la mañana. Afortunadamente, vi a Vinyl sentada a mi lado, y recordé los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. En solo unos pocos días, yo había causado involuntariamente la destrucción parcial o total de dos edificios. Normalmente, encontraría esto preocupante, pero estoy empezando a sospechar que los edificios se destruyen con una frecuencia alarmante en Ponyville, y al parecer yo sirvo como un pararrayos gigante para la locura que llena este pueblo.

—Oh, hey—, dijo Vinyl al ver mis ojos abiertos, —Estas despierta—, Ella sonaba casi normal hoy, mis oídos parecían estar sanándose bastante bien, y por primera vez desde el incendio no me desperté tosiendo. ¡Hurra!

Asentí con la cabeza. —Si, estoy despierta. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Creí que estarías durmiendo todavía.

—Nah, tuve un concierto anoche, así que me ocupé de eso, y luego, cuando terminó, pensé que podría volver aquí para ver cómo estabas.

¿Ella había estado aquí desde que su "concierto" había terminado? —¿Cuánto tiempo has esperado?—, miré el reloj, —Son las 9:00 de la mañana. ¿Estas diciendo que tu…fiesta no te dejó irte hasta las 7:00?

Ella inclinó la cabeza y pensó por unos segundos. —Si, eso parece cierto, tal vez más cerca de las 6:30, porque tuve que caminar hasta aquí.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. —Eso es…¿Cómo pudiste quedarte hasta tan tarde, y cómo es que todavía estas sobre tus cascos?

Ella se encogió de hombros, —No lo sé, supongo que estoy acostumbrada, aunque…si, cuando vaya a dormir hoy probablemente no voy a estar disponible por mucho tiempo—. Como si eso afirmara su punto, ella se esforzó por reprimir un bostezo.

—Bien entonces—, dije, levantándome cuidadosamente, —Vamos a llevarte a casa.

—Uhmmm… no soy una experta medica, Tavi, ¿pero no deberíamos esperar hasta que el medico te de el alta antes de irnos?

Suspiré y me senté en mi cama. —Si, si, probablemente deberíamos.

En ese momento justo, el Doctor Flat Line entró en mi habitación. —Bueno, parece que estas mejor hoy. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien, Doctor, o al menos estoy tan bien como puede esperarse razonablemente. ¿Puedo ir a casa ahora?

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Por supuesto, probablemente estabas lista para ir a casa la otra noche, pero quería mantenerte en observación por si el shock te hacia hacer algo tonto.

Cierto, ¿como permitirme accidentalmente declarar mi amor por Vinyl? No quiere decir que quiero a Vinyl de una forma romántica, quiero decir, ella es una yegua perfectamente agradable, y ella es ciertamente atractiva, pero no pienso en ella en ese sentido, e incluso si lo hiciera, nunca actuaría bajo tal impulso básico. Seria muy poco profesional, y serviría como una distracción de mi práctica con mi violonchelo, aunque supongo que mi falta actual de un violonchelo es un problema más grande que una relación potencial con Vinyl, y…No tengo sentimientos románticos por Vinyl.

—Bueno entonces—, dije, parándome de nuevo sobre mis cascos, —¿Necesito alguna medicina o hay algo que deba saber antes de irme o podemos salir?

Él negó con la cabeza. —Le di un poco de información a Vinyl acerca de la frecuencia con que tus vendajes necesitan ser cambiados, pero eso es todo. Deberías volver a la normalidad en pocos días.

—Perdóneme, Doctor, pero luego de pasar unos días en Ponyville, dudo mucho que las cosas por aquí sean normales.

Él se rió levemente ante esto, pero por lo demás ignoró mi comentario. —Siempre es un placer tenerlas a ambas por aquí, espero volver a verte pronto—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un doctor diría algo así? ¿Él no asistió a la clase el día en que hablaron sobre cómo tratar a los pacientes o…? Lo miré sorprendida mientras mi mente trabajaba para pensar en una situación donde eso podría ser algo aceptable para decir.

El doctor se dio cuenta también. —Uhmm…quiero decir, en un entorno no profesional, no estaba tratando de insinuar que tendrás que venir al hospital de nuevo en los próximos dos días. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, probablemente deberás volver en una semana, así podré hacerte un chequeo y asegurarme de que estas sanando correctamente.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Bueno entonces, supongo que podemos irnos, aunque me asegurare de programar una cita de seguimiento antes de irme.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Veo que lo harás.

Minutos más tarde, yo había programado el seguimiento y me dirigí a la puerta del hospital. Vinyl incluso me permitió caminar esta vez, aunque eso podría ser porque ella estaba tan agotada que no parecía ella misma. —Vinyl, no lo tomes a mal, ¿pero estas bien?—, le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a casa.

Ella levantó la cabeza ante la mención de su nombre. —Eh…si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, es solo que estabas roncando mientras caminábamos.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de frotarse un ojo. —Si, supongo. Lo siento, pero es que me he estado levantado muy temprano estos últimos días, y después están todas esas noche en vela que soporte cuando tu estabas en el hospital y…—, más parpadeo, —Definitivamente, necesito dormir un poco.

—Entonces supongo que es algo bueno que no tengamos nada planeado para el resto del día—, dije mientras caminábamos por las calles de Ponyville.

Vinyl maldijo ante eso. —Oh hombre, olvidé totalmente que Rarity va a tener su gran fiesta de reapertura esta noche, y ella quiere que seas la invitada de honor.

Toqué mi mentón. —Entonces voy a tener que hacer una aparición, aunque estoy segura que estaría bien si te durmieras y no fueras, Rarity me parece una pony muy comprensiva—. Además, dudo mucho que el edificio se incendie nuevamente, aunque ahora que he dicho eso, ya no estoy segura. A este pueblo le encanta demostrar que estoy equivocada.

Vinyl resopló. —Bueno, no eres la Portadora de la Generosidad por ser egoísta.

Es verdad, me había olvidado que ella era una de las seis portadoras. La mayoría del tiempo, creo que ni siquiera ellas lo recuerdan, ellas ciertamente no lo mencionan en lo absoluto. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, me aseguraría de aclararlo cada treinta segundos, pero entonces, esa podría ser la razón de por qué no soy una portadora.

—De todos modos—, dije, —Ve a casa, duerme un poco, y te despertare cuando este a punto de irme. Si quieres venir, puedes hacerlo, pero si no, puedes seguir durmiendo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Si, okay, me parece bien. Solo…hazme saber cuando lleguemos a casa—. Con eso, mi compañera de cuarto se mantuvo extrañamente en silencio por el resto de nuestra caminata, el único sonido que procedía de ella era un ronquido ocasional. Reflexioné sobre cómo ella exactamente podía dormir mientras estaba parada antes de finalmente atribuirlo como uno de los muchos misterios de Ponyville que nunca y jamás deben ser resueltos. Aunque, si tuviera que adivinar, especularía que Pinkie Pie había creado un campo de distorsión de la realidad a su alrededor que hacia lo improbable probable. Eso no estaba respaldado por ninguna evidencia, pero debía creer que Pinkie Pie de alguna forma estaba relacionada con las…anomalías de este pueblo por mi propia cordura.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa, Vinyl se acercó a nuestro sofá y procedió a colapsar sobre él. Suspiré y fui a la cocina para hacer mi acostumbrado desayuno y café. El café fue, por supuesto, excelente, pero estaba perdiendo rápidamente mi gusto por los muffins comprados en la tienda, o los muffins en general, de hecho. Eran demasiado secos y la única parte que sabia decente era la parte superior. Y por supuesto, eran demasiado desastrosos para ser comidos entre ponys civilizados. En el momento en que terminaba de comer uno, la mesa estaba cubierta de migas. Suspiré, terminé mi café y limpié la mesa. Luego, mientras limpiaba la mesa, decidí que seria bueno limpiar toda la casa ya que estaba con eso, y procedí a pasar la siguiente hora asegurándome de que todo estuviera impecable.

Ahora, ocurre que no he discutido previamente la definición de Vinyl de "ordenado", o más exactamente, toda su falta de definición. Toda la cocina estaba, bueno, sucia. Una capa de suciedad infundía todo en la cocina, y todo parecía apagado, verde y enfermizo. Aquello ni siquiera era tocado por el moho y los hongos habían puesto en marcha una guerra para conquistar las paredes de Vinyl. Puede ser que ellos hubieron logrado avances sustanciales durante el régimen de Vinyl, pero no estaban preparados para enfrentarme a mí. Tomando una fregona, un balde, una toalla y una botella de spray llena de disolvente de limpieza, me erguí y contemplé a mi enemigo. Era el momento de eliminar la invasión del mostrador.

El moho estaba profundamente atrincherado, pero una capa de spray seguida de un lavado pesado permitió bajas masivas y obligó al ejército invasor a retirarse. Con cada pasada de mi trapo, la mugre disminuía, y muy pronto, la cocina parecía un lugar donde un pony apropiado podía tomar el desayuno. Sonreí mientras el sudor resbalaba por mi frente. Mi ojo se crispó. Si hubiera sido más consciente de mis sentimientos en ese momento habría deducido que, habiendo encontrado una descarga semi-saludable para mis frustraciones de los últimos días, tal vez estaba dejándome llevar demasiado por mi afán de limpiar. Por supuesto, nada de esto pasó por mi mente en ese momento, lo único que sabia era que hasta el último trozo de suciedad en esta casa tenía que ser purgada, y yo seria quien lo haría. Desde la cocina, me trasladé hasta el baño del primer piso, y luego al baño del segundo piso. Pasé unos minutos asegurándome de que mi habitación aun estuviera limpia (lo estaba) y debatiendo sobre si debía o no limpiar la habitación de Vinyl sin su permiso (no lo hice). Con todo eso bajo control, solo faltaba un cuarto, la sala de estar.

Moviéndome tan silenciosamente como lo permitieron mis cascos, baje las escaleras, intentando no despertar a Vinyl de su siesta. Las paredes allí estaban positivamente sucias, y estaba 80 % segura de que su color no era inicialmente verde alga. Regalé una sonrisa brillante y torcida a las colonias condenadas de moho y empecé a trabajar. Vinyl, por su parte, no se despertó hasta el final de mi fiesta de limpieza cuando estaba… tal vez un poco demasiado inmersa en mi guerra contra la suciedad. Me reí triunfante cuando la ultima mancha verde fue arrasada para revelar una encantadora pared blanca debajo. —¡Soy Octavia! ¡Destructora de Mohos! ¡Contémplame, suciedad, y pierde las esperanzas!

—Uhmmm…Tavi, ¿qué estas haciendo?—, dijo Vinyl, sentándose en el sofá, mi grito de victoria claramente la había despertado.

—Oh…uhmmm…Vinyl, lo siento mucho, estabas dormida, y tenia que matar el tiempo, así que pensé que podría ocuparme de limpiar un poco la casa—, la sangre fluyó por mi cara, y mentalmente me regañe a mi misma por molestarme un poco (o mucho) por la suciedad.

—Entonces…¿por qué estabas gritando?—, dijo ella, mirándome.

De repente fui muy consciente de lo descuidada que había sido durante mi fiesta de limpieza, mi pelo estaba en total desorden, mi corbata de moño y collar estaban torcidos, y estaba absolutamente empapada en sudor. Necesitaría al menos treinta minutos de acicalamiento y un larga ducha para estar medianamente presentable. —Bueno, la cosa es, que pude dejarme llevar un poco por mi ataque de limpieza. Lo siento Vinyl, no debí limpiar aquí abajo mientras dormías. Solo me vi muy envuelta en mi batalla de yegua contra moho, me olvidé del mundo exterior.

Miré al suelo, mis mejillas teñidas de vergüenza. ¿Por qué me dejé llevar tanto por mi cruzada de limpieza? No debió ser tan importante, pero lo traté como si fuera una batalla por el destino de Equestria. Y ahora, Vinyl iba a pensar que era una pony horriblemente desconsiderada que estaba totalmente trastornada. Por supuesto esas dos afirmaciones podían ser ciertas, pero yo tenía cariño por Vinyl (No de esa forma) y quería que ella pensara bien de mí.

Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, en lugar de gritarme o reprenderme por mi comportamiento tonto, Vinyl se echó a reír. Fue una risita al principio, pero rápidamente se convirtió en una seria de estruendosas carcajadas. —¿Qué…? ¿Por qué te ríes, Vinyl?

—Lo siento—, dijo secándose una lagrima de su ojo, —Es solo que, cada vez que pienso que te conozco bien, haces algo loco como esto que me demuestra que estoy equivocada. Eres una caja de sorpresas.

Genial, al menos ella no pensó que estaba loca, o más exactamente, ella pensaba que estaba loca de una moderadamente entrañable forma, a diferencia de la forma destructiva que había pensado previamente. —Bueno—, dije, —Estoy limpiando la casa, ¿te importaría si ordeno tu habitación?

Ella inclinó la cabeza pensativa por un segundo. —Claro, por qué no, seria divertido ver el suelo de mi cuarto por una vez—, Vinyl se recostó en su cama improvisada, y agitó un casco ante mí, ella al parecer ya estaba por dormir nuevamente. —Castígate tu misma.

Genial, pensé mientras estaba en el umbral de la habitación de Vinyl minutos después, tal vez pude morder más de lo que puedo masticar en este caso particular. Si las otras habitaciones estaban desordenadas, esta habitación tenía un orden de una magnitud peor. Había…cosas que crecían en las paredes, y no solo manchas, sino verdaderos organismos biológicos vivos que respondían a estímulos (silbaron cuando los rocié con el disolvente). El suelo no estaba mucho mejor, ropa estaba descartada desenfrenadamente (¿Por qué y cómo ella tiene tanta ropa?), y una de las paredes del dormitorio estaba compuesta en su totalidad por cajas de pizza con moho. Y eso es solo lo que puedo describir, había otras cosas que creo que nunca voy a escribir por el bien de mi propia cordura.

Sin embargo, eventualmente comencé a progresar. Las ropas fueron trasladadas a un enorme cesto de lavandería (y finalmente fueron lavadas), el muro de cajas de pizza fue demolido, y la cosa en las paredes fue secada y murió luego de un rociado justiciero del disolvente de limpieza. Su cuerpo fue desechado después de cubrirme con un traje de riesgo biológico improvisado. Mirando el lado positivo, se quemó espectacularmente, y sentí como si hubiera matado a una gran amenaza para Equestria. Finalmente, la habitación de Vinyl lucia habitable, y admiré mi trabajo hecho a casco. Tal vez hay otra realidad donde me tomé unos segundos más para disfrutar la gloria de mi logro antes de irme. Tal vez hay un mundo donde yo no noté el pequeño libro azul en la mesa de noche de Vinyl. Un mundo donde yo vivía felizmente mis días siendo ignorante de la conspiración que terminó conmigo siendo exiliada a Ponyville. Por desgracia, esa historia no tiene lugar en este mundo.

Arqueé mis cejas al ver ese pequeño libro azul. Era muy claramente el único libro en la habitación de Vinyl, y sentí unas ganas tremendas de saber qué era. No tenía nada escrito en su portada, así que lo abrí en la hoja de presentación, No había palabras allí tampoco. Hojeando las primeras paginas, rápidamente me di cuenta que estaba sosteniendo el diario de Vinyl en mis cascos, y basándome en sus libres y desorganizados garabatos, ella claramente necesitaba mejorar su caligrafía. Sabia que leer su diario privado seria una violación masiva de confianza, y que mi vida seria mucho mejor si lo abandonaba y salía de la habitación. No podía mirar los pensamientos más personales de mi compañera de cuarto y que nuestras vidas siguieran normales. Pero por otro casco, quería tener la oportunidad de saber qué pensamientos tenía ella en los últimos días, y tal vez ese conocimiento nos haría más cercanas (pero no de una forma romántica, nunca podré remarcar eso lo suficiente). Fui hacia la última entrada, y comencé a leer.

* * *

 _Un capitulo corto, que sirve más como una introducción. Créanme, yo también me muero por saber qué dice el diario de Vinyl. ¿Sienten eso? Creo que el shipping esta llegando...¡Nos vemos!_


	10. Día 9 Adicción: El diario de Vinyl

_¡Buenos días/noches! Ya se que están ansiosos, así que empecemos ya. En el capitulo anterior, Octavia y Vinyl regresaron del hospital, y la DJ se quedó dormida. Tavi aprovechó el momento y comenzó a limpiar toda la casa, pero al entrar al cuarto de Vinyl encontró su diario. ¿Que habrá escrito en él?..._

 _AVISO: Este capitulo continué un poco de lenguaje fuerte_

* * *

 **Día 9 Adicción: El diario de Vinyl**

 **Nota de Tavi: Aquí mi diario se desvía sustancialmente de su redacción inicial. Para proporcionar una mejor experiencia de lectura, Vinyl me concedió el permiso para utilizar extractos de su diario. Incluí los fragmentos que encontré relevantes durante mi primera lectura, y mis pensamientos sobre cada entrada se incluyen en una nota igual a esta. Además, ten en cuenta que Vinyl utiliza un lenguaje mucho más fuerte que yo, y su diario podría no ser apropiado para todos los oídos…u ojos, en este caso.**

 _Día 8: Oh Celestia, realmente la cague esta vez. Pensé que las audiciones de Tavi serian el momento perfecto para mostrar la canción que hice para ella. Entonces, mi estupido cañón de bajos se atoró en 11, y accidentalmente exploté el ayuntamiento y deje sorda a Tavi. Tendré que arreglar eso antes de ponerlo en marcha de nuevo._

 _Además, creo que rompí el cerebro de Tavi. Ella estuvo balbuceando sobre cómo ella amaba a todos los ponys y cómo el pueblo era un monstruo malvado que se alimentaba de su felicidad. Espero que ella no recuerde la declaración de amor, y si no tendré una charla estupida sobre cómo nuestra relación seria "inculta" en los términos de Tavi._

 **En primer lugar, una relación entre Vinyl y yo no seria necesariamente inculta, pero seriadefinitivamente impropia. La idea de que dos amigas y compañeras de cuarto comiencen una relación romántica esta destinada a terminar mal. Sin embargo, debo recordar pedirle a Vinyl que toque su canción para mi otro día, espero que no sea demasiado terrible.**

 _Día 7: Tavi salió del hospital esta mañana. Parece estar mejor hoy. Ella no esta desmayándose por lo menos, así que esta bien. Ella todavía no le gusta que la empuje a todos lados, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que tenga otra recaída. Además, quiero usar sus muestras de violonchelo en esa canción que estoy haciendo, debería ser divertido contraponerla con una canción de rock pesado. ¿Tal vez Living Tombstone? Voy a trabajar en eso esta noche._

 **Tengo que admitir, que estoy un poco emocionada por escuchar la canción que ella hizo. Aunque el rock no es mi género favorito, quiero ver cómo ella lo fusionó con mi clásica interpretación de violonchelo, y ahora me siento absolutamente terrible por ser tan terca cuando la principal preocupación de Vinyl era mi bienestar luego del incendio.**

 _Día 9: Este día fue…¿malo? ¿Extraño? Sin duda, uno de esos. Comenzó con Tavi siendo iniciada al club de antropología. Realmente necesito hablar con Lyra sobre nuestros nuevos rituales de iniciación y cómo técnicamente podrían ser considerados secuestros. Por suerte, no creo que Tavi presente cargos. Parece que ella es más genial de lo que pensaba. Luego sucedió este gran incendio en lo de Rarity y al parecer Tavi tenia que ser una heroína y tratar de salvar a todos los ponys. Ella logró que sus pulmones se cocinaran y tuve que correr al hospital con ella. Espero que este bien._

 **Mi oreja comenzó a temblar. ¿El día que comenzó con un secuestro y terminó con una hospitalización de emergencia fue resumido por Vinyl en menos de un párrafo? Ella realmente no estaba haciendo justicia a los eventos del día, aunque supongo que ella se centra más en hacer una impresión rápida mientras que yo me esfuerzo por tener una precisión perfecta. Ambos estilos tienen sus lugares, supongo, pero estoy empezando a sentir que soy la única yegua en Equestria que puede pasar un tercio del día registrando todo lo acontecido.**

 **Eso no es una locura, ¿o si?**

 _Día 5: La broma funcionó a la perfección. Tavi se veía absolutamente terrible esta mañana. Puedo decir totalmente que ella es una puritana. Me siento mal por traumarla y todo eso, pero ella trato de envenenarme. Ahora estamos a mano y todo esta limpio y todo eso._

 **Oh si, la noche de la segunda fiesta de Pinkie y las…celebraciones generales de Lyra y Bon Bon. Sin embargo, considerando que eso no me condujo rápidamente al hospital o provoco que alienara a un pueblo, fue una de las mejores noches que tuve en Ponyville.**

 _Día 4: ¡Ella me envenenó! ¿Por qué? ¿Fue porque no quiero salir con ella? Tal vez. Ella trató de hacerlo pasar como una broma sin embargo. Probablemente lo es para ella. Eso explica por qué nunca tuvo amigos. Probablemente debería agradecer a Celestia por la carta que me envió antes que comenzara todo este desastre. Sin ella, yo podría haber hecho algo mucho peor._

 **Así que tal vez a Vinyl no le agradaba mucho la primera vez que nos conocimos, pero eventualmente, me gané su amistad. Somos amigas, ¿cierto? ¿Y qué era esa carta?**

 _Día 3: Tavi no es tan terrible como pensaba. Todavía es súper remilgada y es un dolor de cabeza, pero cuando ella decide bajar la cabeza puede ser muy divertida. Ella se disculpó con todos los ponys por ser una perra anoche, y ella parecía muy apenada. Pensé que podría sacarla de su elemento llevándola a un bar, y en realidad fue bastante divertida. Luego ella fue y me besó y…Mira, ella no es una mala pony y su flanco es estupendo, pero eso no significa que voy a ser toda amorosa con ella. Aun así, si ella esta de acuerdo con ser amigas con derecho, eso seria genial. Apuesto que ella es una absoluta loca en la cama._

 **Yo no leí eso. No voy a reconocer que eso existe, y ciertamente no voy a ser su "amiga con derecho" porque, solo…Tengo que quemar el ojo de mi mente.**

 _Día 2: Gracias a Celestia por enviar esa carta, porque esta yegua es una perra. Primero, ella me insultó por ser una DJ, luego hizo llorar a Derpy, y entonces ella hizo que Pinkie se convirtiera en una maniaca-depresiva. No te estas haciendo exactamente ningún favor con eso, Srta. Estirada. Si no fuera porque la maldita princesa real de Equestria en persona me esta diciendo que sea buena con esta yegua y sea paciente, probablemente la hubiera estrangulado hasta la muerte ya. Realmente no creo que pueda soportar tres meses viviendo con esta chica._

 **Mi ojo se crispó, mientras las preguntas se acumulaban en mi mente. ¿La única razón por la que Vinyl podía aguantarme era porque la princesa se lo había pedido? ¿Mi mejor amiga era mi mejor amiga porque Celestia le había pedido que fuera amable conmigo? ¿Ella siquiera pensaba en mi como su amiga?**

 _Hace tiempo: ¿Adivina quien fue invitada a tocar en la maldita Boda Real? Así es, DJ Pon3. Y al parecer soy tan impresionante que las princesas decidieron que no necesitan a ningún músico súper estirado para tocar para ellas. Probablemente están cansadas por todos esos eventos que ellos arruinaron. De todos modos, debo agradecer totalmente a Pinkie por hacer que me dejen entrar._

 **Estampé el libro contra el suelo. Podía soportar ser insultada. Podía soportar descubrir que toda la amistad que había hecho desde que llegué a Ponyville (y por extensión,** **toda la amistad que jamás he hecho) sea una mentira vacía porque Celestia se compadecía de mi, pero esto…Esto simplemente no podía tolerarlo. Era hora de tener unas palabras con mi compañera de cuarto.**

* * *

 _Wow...solo wow...Este capitulo abre un mundo de posibilidades. Sencillamente, es imposible decir con exactitud que va a pasar a partir de ahora. ¿Que explicación dará Vinyl? ¿Qué dice esa carta de Celestia? ¿Vinyl ve a Tavi como una amiga, o solo esta fingiendo? La emoción sigue subiendo, intentare traducir lo más rápido posible :D ¡Nos vemos!_


	11. Día 9 (Parte 3)

_¡Buenos días/noches! Por fin, aquí tenemos el capitulo que cierra este primer arco :D Anteriormente, Octavia leyó el diario de Vinyl, donde la DJ decía cosas no muy agradables sobre su compañera y también al parecer ella recibió una carta de Celestia, pidiéndole que sea amable con Tavi. ¿Cómo terminara el noveno dia?..._

* * *

 **Día 9 (Parte 3)**

—¡Vinyl!—, grité mientras me precipitaba por las escaleras —Nunca adivinaras lo que encontré mientras limpiaba tu cuarto—. Mi mente se llenó con imágenes de qué podría hacer a mi mentirosa compañera de cuarto hipócrita y a la princesa que arruinó mi vida. Algunas de las más extremas podrían constituir una leve traición.

—¿Encontraste esa extraña mancha monstruosa que vive en una de las paredes? Sé que él es muy extraño, pero luego de un tiempo, puede agradarte—. Podría haberme preocupado de cómo ella se había hecho amiga de un hongo gigante, pero en ese momento, estaba indignada.

—No…bueno, si, pero también encontré un cierto libro azul— dije, acercándome a ella. La cabeza me latía con fuerza, y me sentía lista para despedazar a algún pony (Aunque eso podría ser difícil, considerando mi falta de magia de unicornio o de manos, definitivamente podría pisotear a algún pony sin embargo).

—¿Y supongo que lo leíste?—, dijo ella mirándome.

Asentí con la cabeza, todavía fulminándola con la mirada.

—Mira Tavi, puedo explicarlo. Sé que escribí sobre cómo recibí una carta de Celestia pidiéndome que sea paciente contigo, y sé que dije algunas cosas no muy buenas sobre ti, pero…

—¡Tu tocaste en la boda real!—, grité. Claro, acababa de enterarme de que mi mejor amiga me odiaba, que los últimos días de mi vida eran una mentira vacía, y que Celestia aparentemente disfrutaba mucho en hacerme sentir miserable, pero en ese momento había optado por centrarme en el hecho de que Celestia y Luna habían decidido dejar tocar a una DJ en una función real. Es bueno tener tus prioridades correctas.

—Espera…¿estas enojada porque yo fui elegida para actuar en la boda real?

Asentí.

—Y…¿no estas enojada por la carta o…?

—Oh no—, dije, —Estoy absolutamente furiosa por eso. Pero ahora mismo, he elegido centrarme en por qué en Equestria ellas tendrían a una DJ tocando en la boda real, en vez de un verdadero músico.

—¿No soy un verdadero músico?—. Antes que pudiera formular una respuesta adecuada, ella estaba sobre sus cascos, su hocico a pocos centímetros del mío. Al parecer había tocado un nervio sensible de mi normalmente tranquila compañera de cuarto. —¿No soy un músico de verdad?

—No Vinyl, eres una DJ. No tocas instrumentos de verdad, solo reproduces grabaciones hechas por músicos apropiados de verdad. Sin embargo, ellas te eligieron a TI para actuar en la boda.

—Si, bueno, tal vez ellas me contrataron porque las últimas veces que contrataron a "un músico apropiado", toda la celebración se arruinó. Mi recepción marchó sin problemas.

Los pensamientos se agolparon en mi cabeza. Pensamientos poco agradables que no son de ninguna manera adecuados para este texto, la mayoría se centraban en qué podía hacer Vinyl y cómo podía hacerlo. El fracaso de la Gran Gala del Galope no fue de ninguna forma mi culpa, y siquiera insinuar que lo era…

—Oh, y Tavi, tal vez no soy un músico, pero al menos soy una artista.

—¿Y qué significa eso?

—Eso significa que, aunque puede ser que utilice pistas pregrabadas, yo creó algo original con ellas. Tú, por otro casco, no puedes hacer algo nuevo o novedoso para ganarte la vida. Solo tocas las notas que están frente a ti. Como una maquina. No eres más artista que tu violonchelo, y al menos tu violonchelo no se da aires de grandeza.

Sus palabras dolieron. Luché para pensar en algo para decir, alguna replica ingeniosa que pudiera ponerme a la ofensiva, pero la verdad era que ella tenía razón. Siempre he tenido problemas para crear música original, y en su lugar optaba por centrarme en dominar los clásicos. La costumbre de memorizar y practicar era mucho más fácil para mí que la verdadera creación, y mi falta de contenido original era uno de mis puntos débiles. La única vez que había improvisado con éxito fue cuando estaba borracha, e incluso entonces fue una improvisación y no una verdadera creación. No era una artista, Quería serlo, pero no lo era. Mi labio inferior tembló. La cara de Vinyl se suavizó, ella estaba a punto de disculparse. Una parte sustancial de mi quería aceptar sus disculpas y enmendar mis duras palabras (y la enorme violación de confianza).

Desafortunadamente, una gran parte de mi quería atacar y herir a algún pony por una vez.

—No lo hagas—, di un paso atrás y cubrí su boca con mi casco. —Leí tu diario, sé cómo te sientes sobre mí. Sé que la única razón por la que me toleras es porque Celestia también te lo pidió. Bueno, no te preocupes, no tendrás que escuchar mis quejas sobre cuan poco refinado es algo nunca más. De hecho, no tendrás que lidiar con tu compañera de cuarto esnob ***** y presumida de nuevo—. Con eso, me di la vuelta y desaparecí por la puerta. Por aproximadamente tres segundos yo estaba muy encantada de haber tenido la última palabra. El sentimiento rápidamente se evaporó cuando me di cuenta que había perdido a uno de los pocos ponys que realmente me importaba. Aun así, si ella pensaba que yo era desagradable, entonces no necesitaba ni quería su amistad. Con eso…solucionado, me dirigí a la biblioteca. Había llegado el momento de decirle a la princesa gobernante de Equestria cómo me sentía exactamente sobre sus manipulaciones, pero para hacerlo, tenia que encontrar a su más fiel estudiante.

 ***NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: Esnob es una persona que aparenta ser de una clase muy alta de la sociedad, cuando no lo es realmente…**

Luego de tres segundos de golpear, la princesa Sparkle por fin abrió la puerta. —Sabes, te he escuchado luego del primer golpe Octavia, no tenias que seguir golpeando.

Entré, sin molestarme por esperar una invitación. —¿Qué sabes acerca de que yo fui enviada a Ponyville?—, pregunté.

—Uhmm…sé que fuiste enviada aquí para formar una orquesta para la princesa Luna y que tuviste audiciones ayer. ¿Cómo fueron, de todos modos?

Rápidamente señalé las vendas que envolvían mis orejas. —Tan bien como cualquier otra cosa desde que llegué a este pueblo abandonado por la cordura.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Vinyl explotó el ayuntamiento con su cañón de bajos Y me ensordeció temporalmente.

—Bueno, los accidentes pasan. Al menos ningún pony resulto gravemente herido—. Al parecer, tener tus tímpanos rotos no cuenta como una lesión grave. Qué maldita alegría.

—Twilight. Tengo que preguntarte algo, y necesito que respondas honestamente. ¿Sabes sobre la carta que la princesa Celestia envió a Vinyl?

—¿Esa que dice que ibas a mudarte con ella?

—Voy a tomar eso como un si—, dije, avanzando unos pasos hacia ella. La urgencia de cometer algo cercano al homicidio fue volviéndose rápidamente abrumadora. —¿Sabes que la princesa Celestia le dijo a Vinyl que sea paciente conmigo? ¿Qué me soportara?

—No hasta ahora, no, pero eso suena como algo que ella haría—, Twilight asintió, eligiendo ignorar la furia de mi voz.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Es un hábito para ella arruinar la vida de los ponys? ¿Enviarlos lejos de sus hogares y destruir todo lo que les importa?—, estampé mi casco en el suelo al final de esa ultima parte. ¿La princesa estaba jugando algún tipo de juego conmigo? ¿Era toda esta idea de la Orquesta de Ponyville un truco creado para destruir mi felicidad? No parecía posible, pero entonces, ¿por qué la princesa tenia que interferir con mi vida idílica?

—No. Ella…la princesa Celestia se preocupa por todos sus subtitos, y si ella se entera que uno de ellos no esta bien, ella tratará de solucionarlo—, dijo Twilight, —Fue gracias a sus esfuerzos que encontré a mis cinco mejores amigas y finalmente me abrí a otros ponys.

—Pero yo estaba bien, estaba perfectamente feliz en Canterlot. Desde que me mudé a este pueblo, he pasado varias noches en el hospital, perdí mis posesiones más valiosas, y resultó que los pocos amigos que logré adquirir solo me toleran porque la princesa se los pidió.

—Eso no es verdad. No recibí una carta diciéndome que sea amable contigo, Pinkie Pie ciertamente tampoco, y no creo que Lyra y Bon Bon lo hicieran. Todavía tienes algunos amigos en el área.

Asentí con la cabeza, y sentí que mi ira comenzaba a evaporarse. —Tienes un punto. Estoy segura que la obertura de amistad de Lyra es genuina, y Bon Bon es bastante agradable. En cuanto a Pinkie, bueno…

—Ella es Pinkie Pie—, dijo Twilight, rellenando amablemente el espacio por mi.

—Tienes razón Twilight, a pesar de la duplicidad de Celestia y Vinyl, hice muchos amigos, y una vez que consiga un nuevo violonchelo, estaré bien equipada para enfrentar cualquier locura que Ponyville decida lanzarme. Gracias por tu consejo.

—Encantada de ayudar. Aunque, debo sugerir que intentes hablar con Vinyl. Ambas hacen una buena pareja—. Ella me dio una palmadita en la espalda mientras caminábamos hasta la puerta de la biblioteca. —Solo ten una mente abierta y te aseguro que las cosas saldrán bien.

Sonreí mientras salía por la puerta y me volví hacia mi anfitriona. —Tienes una predilección para dar buenos consejos, o al menos, consejos que suenan razonables.

Ella sonrió. —Bueno, ciertamente espero que sea así, he aprendido bastante sobre la amistad durante mi tiempo en Ponyville, y se siente bien compartir mi conocimiento con ponys que lo necesitan.

—Bueno, gracias por la ayuda Twilight. Yo…realmente me siento mucho mejor ahora.

—Otra vez, no hay de qué. ¿Te veré esta noche en lo de Rarity?

Luego de pensarlo un momento, asentí con la cabeza. —Creo que voy a ser capaz de presentarme. Asumiendo que ella quiera ver al pony que incendió su boutique.

Twilight dio un suspiro de exasperación. —Ya hablamos de esto, Octavia, y sabes que no tienes la culpa, ¿así que por qué dices eso?

—Porque el mundo tiene sentido si yo hago algo mal. Entonces todas las cosas terribles que me pasaron la ultima semana tienen una razón.

Ella me dio una palmadita en la espalda y mostró una pequeña sonrisa triste. —Solo no olvides las cosas buenas que te pasaron también. Has hecho muchos amigos y estas rodeada de ponys que se preocupan por ti. Eso es todo un logro.

Imité su sonrisa. —Supongo que tienes razón, y ciertamente no me he aburrido desde que me mudé aquí.

—Entonces, te veré en la fiesta de Rarity—, dijo ella, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Con mi estado de animo un poco levantado, me tomé mi tiempo para caminar de regreso a casa. Aunque todavía tenía un ataque de tos ocasional y debía tomar pequeños descansos cada pocos minutos, me sentía mucho mejor que ayer o antes de ayer. Quien sabe, pensé, en unos días más podría estar completamente recuperada. Suponiendo que otra tragedia no me incapacite o me lastime de alguna forma y…¿Por qué sigo tentando al destino? Lo juro, si yo estuviera en una de esas novelas de terror espantosas, seria la pony que exclamaría alegremente que todo esta bien, justo antes de ser apuñalada hasta la muerte.

Aun así, gracias a mi conversación, las cosas no parecían tan terribles. Si, mi amistad con Vinyl podría ser una horrible mentira orquestada por Celestia para sus propios fines misteriosos, pero el resto de mis amistades eran genuinas y…¿Por qué de repente me preocupo por la amistad? Hasta hace unos días estaba feliz de vivir mi vida sola y practicando mi oficio. Ahora la idea de vivir sin uno de los ponys que me importaban era suficiente para hacerme encolerizar y brevemente contemplar el homicidio. Encontré todo este cambio de mi actitud más bien angustioso, y contemplé brevemente si el cambio era positivo. Pero entonces, sin mis nuevos amigos, ¿podría haber resistido los desafíos de vivir en Ponyville? Probablemente no. Especialmente Vinyl, sin ella, pude haberme ahogado hasta la muerte en el vestíbulo de mi propia casa. Y ahora, yo estaba considerando descartar esa amistad porque ella había escrito algunas cosas malas sobre mí en su diario, a pesar que mi propio diario esta llenó de comentarios burlones dirigidos a mi compañera de cuarto. Pensándolo bien, pude ser un poco hipócrita.

Ahora calmada, entré en la casa. —¿Vinyl? ¿Estas aquí?—, dije, buscando a mi compañera de cuarto. La casa estaba en silencio. —¿Hay algún pony aquí?—. Di unos pasos hacia el interior de la casa. Estaba oscuro, silencioso. Las otras veces que había estado sola en nuestra casa, se había sentido calido, acogedor. Ahora, me sentía como una intrusa en mi propia casa. Pero entonces, tal vez esta ya no era mi casa. Yo la había abandonado ofendida, y no había planeado regresar. Las pocas posesiones que tenia no eran muy importantes (De alguna forma, la Srta. Minor se había deslizado de mi mente), y cuando me fui, esperaba nunca tener que ver a Vinyl de nuevo. Así que por supuesto que cuando volví para escucharla y pedir disculpas, ella no estaba por ningún lado.

Mi estomago gruñó. A pesar de mis reflexiones anteriores, todavía era mi casa, y dudo que algún pony objetara si buscaba algo para comer mientras esperaba. Navegando por la cocina, decidí preparar un tazón de arena y esperar a que mi compañera regresara.

Y espere.

Y espere.

Finalmente, poco después de las 5:00, oí la puerta principal abrirse. —¿Vinyl, eres tu?

—Sip—, dijo mi compañera de cuarto mientras trotaba hacia la cocina. —No esperaba verte de nuevo tan pronto, ¿qué pasa?

—Yo…—, las palabras se atascaron en mi boca. ¿Cómo podía disculparme con ella por violar su confianza, leer su diario, decirle que no es una verdadera música (Aunque todavía creo que esa última afirmación es perfectamente cierta), amenazar con revocar nuestra amistad y abandonar la casa sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse?

Antes que pudiera terminar mi pensamiento y formular una disculpa aceptable, Vinyl se movió para sentarse a mi lado y darme unas palmaditas en la espalda. —Esta bien—, dijo, —Ambas dijimos muchas cosas que estoy segura que lamentamos, así que solo olvidemos todo esto. ¿Okay?

—No.

—Espera. ¿Qué?—, dijo Vinyl.

Cerré los ojos. —Vinyl, por alguna razón he descubierto que me preocupo mucho por ti. Hablar contigo siempre me ayuda a animarme, y espero por esos momentos que pasamos juntas. Así que, antes de ir y perdonarte, necesito saber si nuestra amistad es genuina, y que no solo estas tolerándome porque la princesa Celestia te lo pidió.

Vinyl se rió por unos segundos antes de besarme en la frente. —Tavi, eres una idiota monumental. Claro que somos amigas, ¿cómo puedes pensar de otra forma?

Bueno, para empezar, ella acababa de besarme, algo que no creo que las amigas suelan hacer, pero… —Porque escribiste largo y tendido, o bueno…realmente no largo y tendido porque tus entradas de diario son increíblemente cortas, pero escribiste sobre lo insoportablemente engreída y pretenciosa que yo era, y creo que había una sección donde decías que preferías ensordecerte a ti misma con el cañón de bajos antes que escuchar mis quejas sobre lo "inculto" que es algo.

—Tienes razón, dije esas cosas, y sigo pensando que eres súper esnob—, mis orejas se agacharon al oír eso, —Pero, también pude conocer a la pony debajo de todo eso, y ella es genial. Quiero decir, eres inteligente y trabajadora, claro, todos los ponys que te conocen pueden descubrir eso muy rápido, sobre todo porque tu insistes absolutamente en restregarlo en la cara, pero luego, si ellos se quedan, pueden ver a una yegua que es heroica, generosa y realmente muy dulce.

Arqueé una ceja ante esa última parte. —Dudo mucho que un pony que me haya visto perder los estribos me describiría como dulce.

—Okay, si, te enojas de vez en cuando, pero casi siempre te sientes mal por eso después, y entonces mueves tu flanco para hacer las paces. Además, solo te enfadas cuando algo sale absolutamente horrible para ti. Y eso sucede…realmente, muy a menudo.

—Por favor, no me lo recuerdes—, dije gimiendo, —Si me doy cuenta que nada excepcionalmente terrible me ha pasado hoy, entonces estoy segura que este pueblo se esforzara para remediar esa situación.

—De todos modos, como estaba diciendo, te enfadas de vez en cuando, pero siempre te esfuerzas para mejorar después. Siempre estas tratando de ser el mejor pony posible, y eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

—De una forma platónica, ¿verdad?

—Uhh…si. Si, claro. Incluso si sigues siendo súper remilgada.

Para mi gran sorpresa, me reí ante eso. Incluso le di un codazo juguetón en respuesta a su broma. ¿Qué me sucede?

—Así que, ¿qué importa si Celestia me dijo que sea buena contigo? Somos amigas ahora, y eso es lo que importa. Aunque, necesitas trabajar en respetar la propiedad de otros ponys.

Me sonrojé cuando ella me recordó mi invasión masiva. —Tienes razón, no debí mirar tu diario. Y lo siento por decir que no eres una verdadera música, eres una DJ excepcionalmente talentosa.

Ella asintió. —Tienes toda la maldita razón, lo soy.

—¿Así que…todo esta satisfactorio?—, pregunté.

—¿Eh?

—Bien. ¿Todo esta bien? ¿Estamos bi…?

Antes que pudiera terminar, la pony me había rodeado con sus patas delanteras y me encontré luchando por respirar. —Estamos mejor que bien, Tavi, no solo estamos satis-loquesea, estamos súper satis-loquesea—. Parece que en su entusiasmo, Vinyl olvidó mis dificultades para respirar. Afortunadamente, un ataque de tos rápidamente se lo recordó.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón—, dijo ella, rompiendo rápidamente su abrazo. —Me olvidé que aun estas recuperándote y creo que me deje llevar un poco.

—Esta bien—, dije, recuperando la compostura, —Ahora bien, si ya esta eliminado todo lo desagradable, creo que tenemos que asistir a una fiesta en lo de Rarity.

—Bueno, si, pero no va a empezar hasta dentro de treinta minutos. Estaremos bien.

—No me digas que quieres llegar a la hora de inicio—, dije.

—No, había pensado presentarme con tal vez unos veinte minutos de retraso, ya sabes, para hacer una gran entrada y esas cosas.

Dejé escapar un suspiro, por supuesto que lo haría. —Vinyl esta es presumiblemente una fiesta formal, y eso significa que tenemos que presentarnos unos minutos antes para poder socializar correctamente.

—¿Desde cuando te gusta socializar y hablar con ponys?

—No me gusta—, dije mientras me ajustaba mi corbata de moño, —Pero es solo una etiqueta adecuada.

Ella rodó los ojos. —¿Quieres que te describa como una remilgada en mi diario otra vez?

—Particularmente no—, dije, mis labios formando una pequeña sonrisa, —Pero me gustaría más ser descrita como una remilgada que como una invitada pobre o ingrata. Así que vamos a cambiarnos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que vestirme? Quiero decir, ¿esto no es algo súper formal o si?

Suspiré, por supuesto, esto no seria fácil. —Vinyl, esta es la gran reapertura del primer salón de moda de Ponyville—, (Superlativo excesivamente estrecho, lo sé), —Y Rarity probablemente agradecería que vistieras algo que ella haya diseñado.

Mi compañera de cuarto gimió. —Muy bien, tengo ese vestido que ella diseño para la boda real. Realmente no lo uso, pero ella insistió que lo llevara. Por si acaso—. Porque mi compañera de cuarto, la DJ, fue invitada a tocar por las princesas reales, en la primera boda real del siglo, que no terminó en un desastre que arruinó carreras, y yo estaba…perfectamente bien con eso. Bueno, en su mayoría estaba bien.

—Muy bien—, dije agitando un casco hacia su habitación. —Ve a cambiarte, voy a tratar de estilizar mi melena para que luzca…aceptable—. Me dirigí a mi dormitorio.

—¡Whoa! ¿Quieres decir que hablamos sobre todo eso de vestirme y todo lo que vas a hacer es estilizar tu melena?

—En mi defensa, seguiré llevando mi corbata de moño tradicional, y mi vestido actualmente esta perdido en el Everfree, así que al menos que quieras recuperarlo por mi…—, mi voz fue apagándose, permitiéndole completar la oración.

—Bien, bien, bien—, dijo, —Pero mientras este aquí, vas a buscar un vestido totalmente elegante y voy a obligarte a llevarlo en todas las fiestas que vayamos.

—¿Incluso en las fiestas de mal gusto donde haces de DJ?

Ella asintió. —Especialmente esas fiestas—, ella sonrió. Al parecer, ella quería hacerme creer que eso era una clase de castigo. La perspectiva me dejaba absolutamente extática.

—Si insistes—, dije mientras caminaba a mi habitación.

—¡Espera! ¿Sin quejas, sin protestas, sin nada?—, preguntó caminando detrás de mi.

Me reí. —Vinyl, me gusta vestirme. En caso que no lo hayas notado, llevo una corbata de moño y un collar todo el tiempo. Obligarme a llevar un vestido elegante en una fiesta no es mi idea de castigo, es mi idea de una agradable velada. Incluso si la fiesta donde voy a asistir no es tan refinada como me gustaría.

Vinyl frunció el ceño cuando llegamos al pasillo del segundo piso. —En ese caso, iras a una de mis fiestas vestida como una yegua de un club nocturno de las Pegasus.

La imagen me hizo estremecer. En mi cabeza, estaba llevando demasiado lápiz labial y maquillaje, mi melena parecía sostenerse por una cantidad excesiva de gel, y llevaba un vestido que cubría prácticamente nada (Y si, comprendo cuan extraño es que la sociedad equina considere eso un traje revelador mientras que caminar desnuda es algo cotidiano)

—Vamos Vinyl, eso es…algo excesivo, ¿no? Después de todo, solo estoy tratando de convencerte de que no puedes asistir así a una función formal.

—Y yo solo quiero asegurarme que te mezcles en una fiesta que sea realmente divertida. Además, voy a dejarte llevar tu corbata de moño si te hace sentir mejor.

—No voy a llevar una corbata de moño a un club que huele a licor barato, y mujeres incluso más baratas. Es muy refinado para un lugar así.

—Bien—, dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, —Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Suspiré. —Supongo que puedo intentar vestirme casualmente por una vez, aunque tengo deseos de comprar uno de los vestidos de Rarity,

—Podemos hacer eso también—, dijo ella mientras se dirigía a su habitación—, Además, si vas a arrastrarme a otra de esas fiestas elegantes aburridas, puedes apostar tu dulce flanco que voy a darte un vestido.

Aplaudí con mis cascos entusiasmada, antes de recordar que necesitaba componerme con un poco de dignidad. —Supongo que eso es aceptable.

Vinyl rió. —Tavi, sabes que puedes ser tu misma de vez en cuando, ¿no? Ningún pony va a pensar menos de ti por eso.

Asentí. —Lo sé Vinyl, pero detesto absolutamente perder mi compostura. Significa una perdida subyacente de control que no puedo aceptar.

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. —Lo que tú digas, Tavi. Ahora tengo que cambiarme porque cierta pony me obliga a vestirme. Tú también deberías prepararte.

Con eso, ella cerró la puerta de su habitación, y yo me quedé mirándola como una idiota por medio segundo. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo parecer como si ella estuviera haciéndome un favor al vestirse cuando era obvio que era yo quien la estaba ayudando? Sacudí la cabeza y caminé a mi habitación. Normalmente no me llevaría tanto tiempo estilizar mi melena, pero le di atención extra a la tarea, ya que iba a representarme a mi misma (y por extensión a la princesa Luna) en una de las pocas funciones formales de Ponyville. Cualquier cosa menos que la perfección no seria suficiente.

Varios minutos después, mi cabello estaba perfectamente peinado, y mi corbata de moño ajustada y fresca. Estaba lista para ir de fiesta (dentro de los límites razonables). Bajé por las escaleras y me senté en el sofá, con mucho cuidado para no estropear mi melena. Minutos más tarde, escuché a Vinyl salir de su habitación y bajar las escaleras.

Ella estaba…bueno, impresionante seria un adjetivo cliché, explica un sentimiento general, pero carece de especificación. La idea de "impresionante" de un pony puede ser la idea de "llamativo" de otro pony. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo dicho, ella estaba absolutamente impresionante. Su vestido tenia una mezcla de púrpura oscuro y claro (siendo el púrpura más claro del mismo color que sus ojos), con la sección de la cola del vestido del mismo color para coincidir con su cola real. —Y no vestiste esto para la boda…¿por qué?

Vinyl se encogió de hombros. —No era mi estilo. Todo lo que necesito para ir de fiesta son mis anteojos y mi tocadiscos.

Aplasté un casco contra mi cara. —Vinyl, cuando algún pony hace un vestido que es…exquisito, realmente deberías vestirlo. Rarity probablemente ha pasado todo este tiempo pensando que odiabas su vestido porque no lo usas.

—Bien, lo siento. Voy a decirle que me gusta mucho el vestido en la fiesta—, dijo, —¿Ahora podemos irnos, por favor?

—Por supuesto—, dije, dirigiéndome a la puerta, —Pasamos mucho tiempo discutiendo y cambiándonos, ahora hay una posibilidad muy real de que lleguemos tarde.

—Tal vez por…un par de minutos—, dijo mientras salíamos por la puerta, —Pero en serio, ¿cuál es el problema?

La miré, no íbamos a tener esa discusión otra vez, ya habíamos perdido bastante tiempo hoy hablando de la etiqueta apropiada. (Eso es un poco una mentira, nunca se puede pasar el tiempo suficiente discutiendo los puntos más refinados de la vida, pero dudo que la mayoría de los ponys estuvieran de acuerdo conmigo en esta declaración)

Vinyl se mantuvo tranquila luego de eso, y el resto de nuestra caminata hacia la boutique fue amena. Ambas hablamos un poco sobre la vida en Canterlot y Vinyl me entretuvo con historias de sus hazañas en la academia. La gran mayoría terminaban con ella desmayándose por el alcohol, llevando a una yegua linda (o semental, cuando estaba de buen humor) a su casa, quedándose despierta toda la noche haciendo de DJ, u, ocasionalmente, haciendo las tres cosas a la vez. Y yo creía que la universidad se trataba de aprendizaje y superación personal.

Llegamos a casa de Rarity y Vinyl tocó la puerta. Definitivamente pude oír a ponys moverse del otro lado, y un segundo después, Rarity nos había abierto la puerta. —Oh, entren, queridas, llegaron justo a tiempo—. Nuestra cordial anfitriona nos acompañó adentro, donde la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Una polka se escuchaba en el fondo, globos y confeti ocupaban el nivel más bajo, y ponys bailaban sin un estilo en común. El baile de la princesa Sparkle era particularmente interesante, y considere si ella estaba teniendo una convulsión. Vinyl me lanzó una mirada que podría ser caritativamente descrita como sucia.

—Dijiste que esta seria una fiesta elegante—, me susurró cuando entramos, —Esta es solo una fiesta típica de Pinkie.

—Pensé que lo seria, la otra fiesta fue mucho más…sofisticada—, para acentuar mi punto, Pinkie Pie saltó en el aire y se tragó un pastel entero de un solo bocado.

Rarity apareció detrás de nosotras mientras hablaba. —Espero que no pienses que esta fiesta es un poco más…escandalosa que la anterior. Pinkie insistió en hacer la fiesta por mí, y yo odio rechazar a un amigo. Incluso si su idea de pasar un buen rato y la mía no coincidan necesariamente.

Asentí. —Por supuesto, aunque me hubiera gustado saberlo con antelación. Si fuera así, no habría insistido a Vinyl para que se vistiera.

Tan pronto como mencione que Vinyl estaba vestida, Rarity se acercó para analizar a la pony. —Por qué querida, ¿ese es el vestido que hice para la boda?—. Sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de la tela, analizando cómo esta se ajustaba a mi compañera de cuarto. —Pensé que lo odiabas. Después de todo, decidiste ir a la boda al natural en vez de usar el vestido que me tomó más trabajo.

Vinyl se sonrojó, y yo me deleité con ver a mi compañera sin saber qué decir por una vez. —Bueno, veras, es un muy buen vestido, pero los vestidos no son mi estilo, me parecen muy extravagantes y sin sentido. Quiero decir, pasé la mayor parte de mis días caminando desnuda, de todos modos.

El ojo de la diseñadora de moda se crispó, pero para su crédito, logró mantener la compostura. —Oh, absolutamente, lo entiendo. La mayoría de los ponys de estos días piensan que los vestidos no son…prácticos, y aunque puedo entender tu punto de vista, creo que añaden un toque de clase y sofisticación que faltan a menudo en estos tiempos modernos—, ella sonrió, —Pero entonces, yo me gano la vida diseñando vestidos, así que podría estar siendo un poco tendenciosa.

Ambas rieron ante eso, y yo observé el "nuevo y mejorado" Carousel Boutique. Parecía casi exactamente igual que el anterior, horrible selección de diseño y todo eso. Aun así, la yegua sabia cómo hacer vestidos preciosos, estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener mis ojos lejos del flanco de Vinyl. (Porque la forma del vestido llamaba la atención en los contornos suaves de su cuerpo, no se debe a ningún interés romántico fuera de lugar)

—Estoy feliz de que tengas una amiga que te obliga a apreciar las cosas más refinadas de la vida—, dijo Rarity, haciendo un gesto hacia mi. Esa era mi señal para sonreír, agradecerle cortésmente, y señalar que fue efectivamente un esfuerzo convencerla de vestirse.

—Bueno, espero que no te importe si me tomé la libertad de prepararte una ceremonia de agradecimiento. Cuando les dije a las chicas sobre cómo me ayudaste, todos decidimos buscar alguna forma de expresar nuestra gratitud—. Eso no sonaba como si todo pudiera salir espectacularmente mal. Hice una rápida plegaria a C̶e̶l̶e̶s̶t̶i̶a̶ Luna para que Rarity hubiera hecho a prueba de fuego este lugar cuando estaba reconstruyendo. —Y dicho eso, tengo a tres pequeñas potras que tienen la intención de disculparse contigo por los últimos días.

Ella silbó, y como si fuera una señal, los tres heraldos de la perdición, o como se les llama más coloquialmente, las Cutiemark Crusaders, aparecieron desde detrás de…alguna parte.

—Hola Octavia—, comenzó la de color naranja.

—Realmente lo sentimos—, dijo Sweetie Belle, continuando el pensamiento de su amiga.

—No era nuestra intención robarte el escenario—, continuó Apple Bloom.

—O incendiar la boutique.

—O hacerte perder tu violonchelo.

—O enviar tu vida en una espiral descendente depresiva que termina contigo convertida en una recluida que solo encuentra la comodidad en una fría botella de whisky—. Las otras dos se detuvieron y miraron a su amiga pegaso.

—Eso no es lo que ensayamos—, dijo AppleBloom.

—De todo modos, realmente lo sentimos, ¿puedes perdonarnos, por favor?—, dijeron las tres simultáneamente.

Las observé. Ellas devolvieron la mirada, los ojos de Sweetie Belle comenzaron a desviarse y ella hizo una cara que…La parte lógica y fría de mi cerebro se derritió y fui llenada por pensamientos felices y calidos. —Esta bien chicas, las perdono…solo…—, No permitan que la unicornio haga esa cara otra vez, —Traten de mantenerse alejadas de los problemas, por favor—. Traté de sonreír, sus cabezas giraron para ver a Rarity, ella les dio un pequeño asentimiento, y rápidamente se fueron saltando a alguna parte.

—Así que, chicas, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?—, preguntó Apple Bloom mientras volvían de vuelta a la fiesta.

—Apuesto que Pinkie Pie puede enseñarnos cómo hacer una fiesta increíble—, dijo Scootaloo.

—¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS PLANIFICADORAS DE FIESTAS YAY!

Con suerte, las tres potrillas llevarían mi mensaje de permanecer alejadas de los problemas en el corazón, pero cuando ellas rodearon a Pinkie Pie, lo dudé mucho.

—Tu hermana puede ser…muy persuasiva cuando quiere serlo—, dije, volviéndome hacia Rarity.

—Si, honestamente, ella puede ser una reina del drama a veces, simplemente no sé DONDE pudo aprenderlo—, ella colocó una pata de delantera sobre su frente e hizo su mejor cara de "¡Ay de mi!". —De todos modos, espero que disfrutes, la ceremonia debería empezar en cualquier momento.

—Realmente no tienes que hacer una ceremonia para mi—, dije, preguntándome donde había ido Vinyl. —Difícilmente hice algo.

—Oh, tienes que dejar de ser tan modesta, querida—, dijo Rarity, agitando un casco ante mi. —Si no estuvieras allí, las cosas hubieran sido mucho peores.

Lo dudaba mucho, pero ella tenía una mirada en sus ojos que decía que no había absolutamente ninguna forma en Equestria que pudiera convencerla de lo contrario. Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza. —Si me necesitas, estaré intentando encontrar a mi compañera de cuarto antes que se meta en problemas.

Encontré a Vinyl un minuto después, ella estaba de pie en el bar, mezclando una bebida que podía oler desde varios metros de distancia. Cómo un pony podía beber eso, nunca lo sabré.

—Hey Tavi—, dijo, saludándome con su casco, —Lo siento por alejarme, pero tienen un bar libre, y realmente no tenia ganas de escucharte a ti y a Rarity hablando de vestidos por una hora. ¿Todo bien?

—No mucho—, dije, sirviéndome una copa de vino, —Rarity tiene una sorpresa planeada para esta noche, y luego de los últimos días, realmente no estoy de humor para algo inesperado. Si tengo suerte, no va terminar con Ponyville siendo completamente aniquilado.

—¿En serio crees que eso va a pasar?—, preguntó mientras tomaba de un trago su bebida. Sorprendentemente, ella seguía de pie luego de beber alcohol tan purificado. Se sirvió otro vaso.

—Podría estar exagerando un poco, pero considerando lo…bizarro que han sido los últimos días, no me sorprendería.

Vinyl se rió. —Bueno, hey, no importa lo malo que sean las cosas, todavía me tienes a mi, ¿no?

Sonreí y la miré. —Supongo que si, y eso hace que todas las cosas terribles que han pasado desde que me mude aquí…bueno, si no vale la pena, entonces, ciertamente soportables.

—Y no olvides al resto de amigas que has hecho desde que llegaste aquí, quiero decir, están Lyra, Bon Bon, Pinkie Pie, por supuesto, Rarity, y creo que Twilight también. Sigue así, y serás la yegua más popular de Ponyville.

En lugar de dignificar esa última afirmación con un comentario, solo le sonreí a la yegua. Ella tenía razón, sin embargo, yo tenía una buena colección de amigos, y todos eran muy queridos para mí, aunque me molestaban de vez en cuando. Sin ellos, este pueblo probablemente me hubiera quebrado.

El chillido de un micrófono me sacó de mi ensueño, y vi que Rarity estaba sobre su improvisado escenario. Ella incluso tenia un sistema de audio, aunque personalmente me parecía un poco excesivo. —Disculpen, todos los ponys, pero tengo que hacer un anuncio.

La multitud se calmó, y Rarity continuó hablando. —Como todos saben, estos últimos días han sido muy difíciles para mi y mis amigos. Pero hay una pony que valientemente arriesgó su vida para asegurarse de que ningún pony saliera herido cuando mi boutique se incendió. Su heroísmo la llevó a perder su preciado violonchelo, y por eso hoy quiero dar las gracias a ella y mostrarle mi más sincero agradecimiento.

Como si fuera una señal, Twilight caminó hacia el escenario, llevando un…Oh mi querida y dulce Luna. Ella estaba llevando un violonchelo. Reuní cada kilogramo de autocontrol que poseía para no saltar sobre mis patas traseras y aplaudir con mis cascos delanteros como una potrilla colegiala. La cosa…Rápidamente decidí que mi nuevo violonchelo necesitaba un nombre, era simplemente extraordinaria. Mientras me acercaba, parecía que estaba fabricada con una madera de muy alta calidad, posiblemente roble, y…estaba esculpida definitivamente en madera viva, y no tallada en madera muerta como la mayoría de los instrumentos modernos. Ella, el violonchelo definitivamente era un "ella", estaba fabricada a casco y esculpida con magia, y con la luz correcta lucia como si estuviera hecha de oro. Las cuerdas en si eran…estaban hechas de nube sólida. Aunque los pegasos saben cómo hacer instrumentos formados con nubes, raramente comparten sus técnicas con las otras razas. Mi nuevo violonchelo, probablemente valdría una suma principesca si alguna vez tuviera en mente venderlo.

Subí al escenario e hice una reverencia. —Gracias Rarity, este es verdaderamente un regalo maravilloso, no creo que me lo merezco.

Ella sonrió diplomáticamente. —Oh, tienes que dejar de ser tan humilde querida. Además, simplemente no podemos aceptar un "no" por respuesta, este violonchelo fue hecho solo para ti.

—¿En serio?—, pregunté, sin creer que Ponyville pudiera producir algo tan hermoso.

Rarity asintió. —Vinyl nos habló sobre cómo tu violonchelo fue destruido en el incendio, y todos decidimos hacerte uno nuevo para mostrar nuestro agradecimiento. Yo lo diseñé y usé tus medidas para asegurarme que se ajuste perfectamente a ti.

—Espera, ¿cómo conseguiste mis medidas?—, pregunté. Esta probablemente no era una conversación ideal para tener frente a una multitud de ponys.

Ella solo rió. —Querida, hago vestidos para vivir. Es bastante fácil para mi saber eso con una mirada, aunque hubiera preferido tomarte mediciones reales, pero supongo que eso arruinaría la sorpresa—, ella frunció el ceño, —De todos modos, Twilight utilizó madera viva de su casa para formar el cuerpo de tu violonchelo, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy esculpieron las cuerdas y se aseguraron que ningún pony pegaso pudiera tocarlas. Vinyl donó un pelo de su cola para formar la cuerda del arco, y Twilight hizo algunos encantamientos para hacer tu violonchelo prácticamente indestructible.

Mi mente reflexionó sobre todo lo que ella decía, un violonchelo de alta clase indestructible era bueno, especialmente considerando lo malo que fueron los últimos días, y luego estaba eso de…¿Qué era eso de la cuerda del arco? Aunque las cuerdas de los arcos se hacen típicamente con el pelo de la cola de un caballo, la mayoría de los ponys no saben quién es el donante. De hecho, algunos ponys cuyas colas tienen la consistencia adecuada pueden ganarse la vida vendiendo pelo de su cola (o al menos pueden aumentar sus ingresos). Sin embargo, me parecía un poco excesivo, y en su lugar optaba por la solución más barata de utilizar uno de mis propios pelos de mi cola para hacer una nueva cuerda de arco cada vez que la vieja se rompiera. Sin embargo, su donación era apreciada, y cuando tomé el arco y el violonchelo, sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesar mi cuerpo. Era hora de tocar.

Sin hablar o preguntar, me lancé hacia la primera pieza musical que pude pensar. Era una pieza de éxtasis alegre, celebrando el primer levantamiento del sol y el nacimiento de la Equestria moderna. Como eran las piezas musicales, eran pocas las que podían coincidir con la pura alegría. Mi casco aferraba el arco con fuerza, y mientras tocaba, todo se sentía…bien. Rarity no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que fue diseñado para adaptarse a mi cuerpo, y el uso de madera viva…cada uno de mis sentidos se deleitaba mientras tocaba (incluso el olfato y el gusto, de alguna forma).

Hay pocos minutos de mi vida que consideró perfectos, pero ese instante, tocando un violonchelo hecho solo para mi, rodeado de ponys que les importaba, no había palabras para describirlo. Finalmente terminé de tocar, y me incliné ante los ponys, mis amigos. Aplaudieron y pisotearon sus cascos en el suelo. Eventualmente, algunos comenzaron a pedir un discurso, y el coro pronto se extendió a todos los ponys del salón.

Hablar en público no es mi fuerte. Esto puede parecer un poco incongruente considerando mi profesión elegida, pero realmente no me gusta hablar a grandes multitudes de ponys. Aunque, en el interés de la equidad, tiende a disgustarme hablar a un numero más pequeño de ponys también. En general, no me gusta hablar con ponys, supongo. Aun así, pensé que no estaría mal hacer algunos comentarios.

—Odio Ponyville—, dije. La multitud dejó escapar un jadeo muy audible, y vi que Rarity se acercaba para alejarme del micrófono. —Yo odio este pueblo. Desde que me mudé aquí, mis pulmones se quemaron, perdí mi posesión más preciada, y una serie de acontecimientos terribles que, en otro contexto, pueden ser descritos como una burla dirigida hacia mi. Sin embargo, dicho todo esto, los ponys de este pueblo son absolutamente maravillosos. En mi corto tiempo aquí, hice más amigos de los que hice durante varios años en Canterlot, e incluso aquellos en la audiencia que no reconozco me tratan como a una compañera cercana. Todos son maravillosos, maravillosos ponys, y es debido a todos que estoy aquí hoy como una yegua sana en vez de estar encerrada en un asilo en alguna parte. Así que, gracias ciudadanos de Ponyville, verdaderamente son la mejor parte de este pueblo—. Hice una reverencia de nuevo, y luego de unos segundos de pensamiento, hubo algunos aplausos tentativos. Pinkie Pie sacó una funda para mi violonchelo, una funda diseñada para adaptarse a sus…sensibilidades únicas, y empaqué mi nuevo violonchelo antes de volver a la fiesta.

Vinyl y yo nos abrazamos, y le agradecí profusamente. —Sabes, no tenias que donar un pelo para forma la cuerda del arco, soy más que capaz de hacerlo por mi misma.

Ella sonrió. —Lo sé, pero todos los ponys estaban haciendo algo muy genial para ayudar a hacer tu violonchelo, y yo no podía hacer algo como eso. Así que cuando llegó el momento de hacer el arco, pensé que podía hacer mi contribución.

—Bueno, gracias—, dije mientras nos dirigíamos al buffet. —Es un regalo precioso.

El resto de la noche fue bien. Salí y socialicé con los otros ponys del pueblo, casi todos ellos elogiaron mis habilidades tocando el violonchelo, y hice mi mejor esfuerzo para actuar humilde. Twilight me obligó a conocer a sus otras amigas, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy. Todas eran ponys encantadoras, y realmente me lleve bien con Fluttershy una vez que ella se abrió, Ambas tenemos un interés por la música, y ella logró entrenar a sus pájaros para cantar con una seña. Ni siquiera sabia que tal cosa era posible, ella me invitó a visitarla en cualquier momento para que pudiera demostrármelo. Sin embargo, los mejores momentos de la noche (además de la interpretación de violonchelo anterior mencionada) fueron los que pasé hablando con Vinyl, incluso si la yegua tenia su misión de estar lo más borracha posible esa noche. Finalmente, llegó la hora de irse, y Vinyl y yo hicimos el camino de vuelta a casa.

—Así que…—, dije, mientras caminábamos, tratando de pensar algo inteligente para decir.

—Si—, respondió Vinyl, sacudiendo su cabeza ante la música que solo ella podía escuchar.

—Esta noche fue…muy divertida.

Ella detuvo su cabeza. —Lo fue, tú…tú incluso lograste abrirte y ser muy divertida…como diversión normal, no diversión Octavia. Sigue así y podremos convertirte en una apropiada pony fiestera.

Me reí ante la noción. —Creo que eso seria un caso de intervención divina.

—¿Quieres decir como si una de las princesas reales te enviara a Ponyville y me dijera que sea amable contigo?

Maldición. Había caminado directamente a ese punto. —Bueno, no quería decir eso, pero…supongo que si.

Ella rió antes de tambalearse en un contenedor de basura. —Lo siento, no puedo resistirlo. Quiero decir, me levantas el animo perfectamente, y además, puedo bromear sobre eso ahora, ¿verdad?

Vinyl giró para mirarme, claramente esperando una respuesta. Yo suspiré. —Si, supongo que puedes bromear sobre eso en privado, solo no vayas por ahí diciendo a los ponys que la princesa Celestia, Soberana de Equestria y Portadora de la Luz te pidió que seas buena conmigo.

—Hecho—, dijo, —Aunque, ¿eso se aplica retroactivamente o…qué? Porque ya se lo dije a algunos ponys. Ya sabes, antes de hoy.

Mi oreja izquierda se estremeció. —¿A quién le dijiste exactamente?

—Oh…solo a Lyra, Bon Bon, Twilight, el resto de las portadoras, a la Alcaldesa, y si Applejack lo sabe entonces es seguro que el resto de la Familia Apple lo sabe, así que solo…—. La mitad del pueblo, pensé, —...Diez, quizás veinte ponys como máximo, aunque Rarity es bastante chismosa. Aun así, Pinkie Pie probablemente va a mantener a todos callados.

Luego ella pasó a explicarme el concepto de una Pinkie promesa, y las medidas que podía tomar la pony fiestera para hacerlas cumplir. Por alguna razón, no estaba particularmente sorprendida. —Entonces…¿ella puede aparecer al otro lado de un espejo si alguien siquiera piensa en romper una de sus promesas?—, pregunté.

Vinyl asintió. —Mas o menos, si. Pensándolo bien, ella puede aparecer en cualquier parte. Es un poco divertido cuando te acostumbras a eso.

¿Por qué los demás pony no estaban siquiera desfasados por su desprecio total y completo de las reglas de la física? Esta yegua hace seis cosas imposibles antes del desayuno, y los ponys simplemente ruedan los ojos y dicen "Es solo Pinkie Pie". Sin embargo, ella es la razón principal por la que yo tengo alguna esperanza de crear una orquesta semi-competente en el tiempo prescrito, así que…supongo que no puedo mirar los dientes de un caballo regalado. (Si, esa frase tiene connotaciones horribles, pero no hagamos hincapié en eso)

Entramos a nuestra casa, y Vinyl cayó sobre el sofá. —Esta noche fue divertida Tavi, debemos hacerlo de nuevo en algún momento.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para sonreír mientras buscaba una manta en el armario. —Aunque estoy de acuerdo con ese sentimiento, espero que la boutique de Rarity no tenga más grandes reaperturas—. O las cantidades de alcohol que ella había bebido en toda la noche acababan de afectarla, o yo no me di cuanta de lo borracha que estuvo en la mayoría de la noche. Probablemente lo ultimo.

—Oh si, eso seria…seria malo…Aun así, vamos a beber mañana, va a ser divertido—, dijo mientras arrojaba la manta sobre ella, —¿Ya has estado en el Bar de Berry? Es increíble, tiene todo el mejor alcohol.

—Si Vinyl, he ido allí. Me llevaste ahí la semana pasada, ¿recuerdas?

Hizo una pausa de un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza. —Oh si, estabas súper borracha esa noche. Estabas como…loca, ¿sabes?

Asentí. —Buenas noches, Vinyl, voy a hablar contigo mañana—, dije mientras la arropaba. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, la yegua se lanzó hacia arriba y colocó sus cascos alrededor de mi cuello. Ella acercó mis labios a los suyos y…nos besamos. Dos pensamientos diferentes y rivales corrieron por mi mente simultáneamente. El primero estaba lleno de preguntas como: ¿Qué esta haciendo? ¿Cómo debo responder? ¿Esto no va a arruinar la dinámica de nuestra amistad? Y, ¿qué en Equestria voy a hacer al respecto mañana? La otra línea de pensamientos se centraba menos en palabras distintas, y más en un sentimiento burbujeante y deleitante. Por mucha vergüenza que me da admitirlo, la segunda línea de pensamiento salió vencedora, y me incliné por el beso que era calido y trasmitía un cosquilleo. Mis ojos se cerraron, y durante unos segundos, todo fue súper satisfactorio, usando la frase de Vinyl. Luego, el beso terminó y la realidad se reafirmó. No hay forma de que esto termine bien, pensé mientras subía las escaleras, bostezando. Pero quien sabe, tal vez tenga suerte y Vinyl no recuerde haberme besado borracha. Después de todo, todo lo demás ha funcionado desde que me mudé al pueblo.

Utilizando un lenguaje más común, el mañana va a apestar, absolutamente.

* * *

 _Finalmente, el autor original nos trae un capitulo donde no terminamos diciendo: "¡Pobre Octavia!" :D Hay que darle crédito a Vinyl, fue muy comprensiva, y a Twilight, por abrirle los ojos a Octavia. Por fin pareció darse cuenta de el espíritu de amistad que hay en Ponyville. Esperemos que tenga eso en mente en el resto del fic :3 Ese beso...¿terminara en nada como el anterior, o significara algo? Ese nuevo violonchelo...¿desde cuando los instrumentos son "ella" o "él"? Cosas de músicos. ¡Nos vemos! :D_


	12. Día 10

_¡Buenos días/noches! Lo siento por la demora. Este fue el capitulo más largo hasta ahora, ademas de que tuve una semana muy agitada ^^" . En fin. Anteriormente, Octavia leyó el diario de Vinyl que, entre otras cosas, decía que la DJ había recibido una carta de Celestia pidiéndole que sea amable con Tavi. Luego de que Vynil le asegurara que su amistad no era falsa, ambas fueron a la fiesta de reapertura de Carrousel Boutique, donde Vynil terminó borracha y las dos músicas se besaron. ¿Que pasara ahora? Agarrense de sus asientos..._

* * *

 **Día 10**

Un día. Solo quiero un día en el que pueda despertar en mi propia cama sin que suceda algo loco, pero por supuesto, eso nunca va a pasar porque vivo en Ponyville, donde cada día trae nuevas maneras frescas para torturarme. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a eso, tengo la necesidad de decir que la última noche pasé seis horas actualizando meticulosamente mi diario. Podría haber utilizado ese tiempo para tocar mi hermoso nuevo violonchelo o dormir, pero no, tuve que detallar cada estupida e insípida cosa que me sucedió en los últimos tres días, por razones que no son del todo seguras. Por una vez, me encontré envidiando a Vinyl, cuyas entradas de diario ocupan generalmente un poco más de un párrafo. ¿Cuánto tiempo de mi día podía ahorrar si adoptaba su estilo de escritura? Pero ya es suficiente especulación. Me quedé escribiendo hasta altas horas de la mañana y luego procedí a caer dormida en mi escritorio, y mientras dormía, soñé.

Ahora, yo normalmente no describo mis sueños cuando son de carácter muy personal y totalmente irrelevantes para el curso de mi día. En el mejor caso, son pequeñas y entretenidas diversiones, y en el peor caso, son…bueno, prefiero no hablar de eso. Sin embargo, como soy actualmente una empleada de la Princesa de la Noche, parece que mis sueños ya no son un refugio seguro de la locura que infecta el resto del mundo. Todo comenzó como un perfectamente normal, aunque bastante sórdido, sueño que prefiero no entrar en detalles, cuando la princesa Luna decidió materializarse de repente, mientras yo estaba en una...posición bastante comprometedora.

—Su Alteza—, dije, rápidamente cubriéndome con una sabana, —Pido disculpas por el estado de mis sueños, no puedo tener el control sobre la dirección que pueden tomar y…como puede ver este en particular es vergonzoso.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, —¿Y por qué? Parece que tu y la Srta. Scratch estaban teniendo una velada perfectamente encantadora en tu sueño antes que yo interfiriera de forma tan grosera—. Mis mejillas ardieron cuando miré a la yegua que estaba sentada en mi cama. Yo estaba teniendo un sueño romántico. Con Vinyl. ¿Cómo en Equestria podría mirar a mi compañera de cuarto mañana? Primero ella me había besado, y luego yo estaba teniendo un sueño sobre…hacer cosas románticas con ella. Todo el asunto era totalmente inapropiado.

—Aun así, si lo deseas, podemos continuar con esta reunión en un lugar más formal—. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, el mundo a mi alrededor se disolvió, y fue sustituido por el salón principal del castillo de Canterlot.

—Entonces, voy a arriesgarme y suponer que esta no es una visita social—, dije mientras me orientaba en mi nuevo entorno.

Ella sonrió. No fue una sonrisa estoica y serena como la de su hermana, pero tenia un entusiasmo y autenticidad de la que Celestia carecía. Cuando Luna te sonreía, ella lo hacia de verdad. —Lamentablemente, no, aunque estaría más que feliz de escuchar sobre cómo ha sido tu tiempo en Ponyville, si te importa complacerme.

Lo hice. Le dije hasta el ultimo detalle sobre mi tiempo en Ponyville, el incendio, las hospitalizaciones, las terribles audiciones, y el hecho de que no había tenido un desayuno apropiado en días. Luna me permitió vociferar sin impedimentos, y cuando terminé, ella parpadeo.

—Eso…eso responde la mayoría de preguntas de las que quería hablar realmente, pero ¿cómo te encuentras? No tenía idea de que tu tiempo en Ponyville seria tan difícil—. Ella me envolvió con un ala para darme confort, y aunque yo normalmente rechazaría un gesto tan inapropiado (uno no debe mostrar tal afecto hacia un subordinado), su abrazo fue demasiado cómodo para levantar una queja adecuada.

—¿Quieres decir que Celestia no te contó sobre su conspiración?—, pregunté mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el costado de la princesa.

—En lo absoluto, una vez que le hablé sobre mi deseo de reformar la Orquesta de la Noche, ella fue a trabajar para prepararlo todo. Las únicas cosas que sabía eran que ella había encontrado a una joven música talentosa para dirigir la orquesta y que la misma tendría su base en Ponyville. No tenía idea que ella te selecciono a ti para tomar el control de la tarea hasta que entré la oficina del Sr. Pianissimo, y yo estaba convencida de que esto se trataba de algún esquema de ella para que volvamos a estar juntas.

La interrumpí. —Yo no diría que estuvimos juntas, su alteza, ambas pasamos una noche maravillosa juntas observando las estrellas y hablando sobre el desastre de la Gala. No creo que eso constituya un romance real—. ¿Acababa de corregir a una de las princesas gobernantes de Equestria? Si ella quería pensar que nuestra noche de conversación contaba como un romance, entonces, ¿quién era yo para corregirla? Además, si eso contaba como una relación, entonces eso elevaba el número de romances que he tenido hasta uno.

Afortunadamente, en vez de molestarse por mi corrección, ella solo se rió entre dientes. —Supongo que tienes razón, pero para mi hermana, perder cualquier conexión romántica es un problema que necesita ser solucionado. Debo decirte acerca de cómo ella decidió juntar a la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor alguna vez.

—Así que..¿ella solo busca ponys que piensa que son infelices y luego trata de emparejarlos?—, pregunté, sin sorprenderme, considerando los eventos del día anterior. A pesar que todavía no puedo entender por qué ella pensó que era infeliz en Canterlot, eso daba a sus acciones un poco de contexto y me hacia estar un poco menos inclinada a cometer regicidio. Un poco.

Luna asintió. —Ella quiere que todos sus pequeños ponys sean felices y tengan muchos amigos. Personalmente, no veo por qué no puede simplemente dejar que vivan sus vidas, pero ella ha sostenido a Equestria en una edad de oro, así que podría dar algún merito a su metodología.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, y luego con otro gesto de su casco, la princesa nos llevo a los Jardines Reales de Canterlot. Lucían exactamente iguales a cómo estaban en la noche de la Gala. Si miraba hacia el castillo, aun podía ver el humo brotando del salón de baile —¿De qué deseas hablar?—, pregunté acomodándome en la hierba. Ella había recreado perfectamente la noche en que ambas hablamos. —Dudo mucho que solo entraras en mi sueño para recordar el pasado.

Ella sonrió. —No hay nada malo con recordar un poco el pasado, realmente no hemos hablado sobre la noche de la Gala.

Me encogí de hombros. —¿Qué hay que hablar? Nos conocimos durante las consecuencias de la Gala, tuvimos una noche maravillosa, y me fui a la mañana siguiente, así podrías reanudar tu vida adecuadamente.

—Si, tenía curiosidad sobre por qué te fuiste, no pareces el tipo de yegua que ama y luego se va.

—No lo soy—, dije deseando tener algo para beber antes que una copa de vino se materializara en mis cascos. Claro, lógica de los sueños. —Pero, tu eres una de las gobernantes de Equestria, y yo una simple música. Cualquier relación prolongada seria inadecuada, a pesar de que valoró el tiempo que pasamos juntas. Hizo que la espina del fracaso de la Gala fuera un poco más soportable.

Luna dejó escapar un suspiro antes de traer una copa de vino a sus propios cascos. —Sabes Octavia, luego de la Gran Gala de Galope, te he observado. Descubrí dónde vivías, miré tus sueños—, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder cuando dijo eso, —Incluso consideré emitir un decreto real para hacerte mi consorte. Afortunadamente, me di cuenta que tales cosas habían caído en desuso en los últimos mil años, y probablemente ese acto no me ayudaría a ganarme el favor de los ponys comunes.

Tomé un gran trago de vino. —Eso…No sabía que tenías tal impresión de mí. Yo no soy tan especial.

Ella sonrió. —Tu fuiste el primer pony desde mi retorno que me trató con normalidad, eras respetuosa, si, pero no me temías. Al final de la noche, me sentí mejor de lo que había estado en milenios. Así que si, me diste una fuerte impresión.

—Disfruté nuestra noche juntas, y aunque estuve tentada a repetirlo, yo no podía participar voluntariamente en una actividad que dañaría nuestras reputaciones. Las reglas sociales dictan que la nobleza y los ponys comunes no pueden mezclarse, después de todo.

La princesa apoyó su pata delantera contra su frente. —Yo soy una de las gobernantes de Equestria, si lo hago y mi hermana lo aprueba, la nobleza la imitara. Ellos harían casi cualquier cosa para ganarse el favor de mi hermana.

Oh…eso tenía una particular cantidad de sentido. ¿Quién podría discutir con una de las diosas de Equestria? Abrí la boca para hablar. —Así que, entonces… ¿tú puedes…? Quiero decir, ¿hacer funcionar relaciones y…?

Ella misericordiosamente interrumpió mi tartamudeo sacudiendo la cabeza. —No, en lo más mínimo. Aunque aprecio el tiempo que tuvimos juntas y no lo cambiaria por nada en el mundo, solo éramos dos almas solitarias buscando compañía desesperadamente, además, según tus sueños, eres demasiado tímida para mi gusto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—, pregunté, incorporándome sobre mis cascos.

—Octavia, eres una pony muy dulce, pero tu idea de una noche erótica consiste en quedarse hasta tarde discutiendo los meritos de diferentes compositores clásicos. Cuando interrumpí tu sueño de esta noche, estabas sentada en la cama con Vinyl discutiendo qué compositor barroco tuvo la mayor versatilidad.

—Bueno…esos son sueños perfectamente normales para una yegua, quiero decir…no son muy sucios, ¿cierto?

Luna se rió. —Octavia, tus sueños son unos de los sueños más castos y vírgenes que he visto, pero actúas como si desear compañerismo e intimidad con otro pony es algo malo. Tus impulsos son normales, y es perfectamente normal que actúes por ellos. Estoy segura que la Srta. Scratch estaría interesada en…discutir sobre música clásica contigo.

—En realidad, considerando que ella se especializa en música electrónica y tecno, no creo que pueda obtener mucho placer con…Eso fue una insinuación, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Aunque seria agradable—, concedí, —Una relación entre dos compañeras de cuarto seria horriblemente inadecuada. Si algo llegara a suceder entre nosotras…

Me interrumpí cuando Luna levantó un casco para callarme. —Octavia, tu siempre encuentras una razón de por qué una relación seria inadecuada. Tienes que lanzar la etiqueta al viento cuando se trata de estas cosas y hacer lo que tú quieras.

—Entiendo eso princesa, pero empezar una relación mientas me ocupo de formar su orquesta ¿es realmente lo mejor…?

Ella respiró hondo y se paró cuan alta era, irguiéndose sobre mi. —¡Octavia Melody, como una de las Soberanas de Equestria, Gobernante de la Noche, y la Portadora de la Luna, te ordeno que invites a la Srta. Scratch a una cita, y te esforzaras para que sea lo más agradable posible! ¡Si no lo haces en el tiempo oportuno será visto como una alta traición a la corona!

Cuando la princesa Luna terminó de hablar, descubrí que me había tapado los oídos y acurrucado en una pequeña bola. No era solo porque ella hablaba fuerte, el mundo se había oscurecido cuando ella levantó la voz, y un trueno rugía en la distancia. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, y los relámpagos brillaban. También podrían haber estado involucrados algunos gritos en mi final. Para ser justos, Luna es absolutamente aterradora cuando esta enojada.

—Oh…okay—, dije, mi cuerpo aun temblando de miedo. —¿Pero qué si e-ella se niega?

Luna dejó escapar un suspiro. —Si ella dice que no, o si ambas realmente no se llevan muy bien, entonces estará bien, pero no tienes permitido retroceder y enumerar las razones de por qué una relación seria inadecuada, debes ir allí y cometer un error o dos.

—Bien—, dije, levantándome, —¿Hay algo más que quieras hablar, o solo querías darme consejos sobre relaciones y aterrorizarme?

—Hay más—, dijo Luna, —Pensé que podrías tener un poco de ayuda, así que Sir Royal Riff ha accedido amablemente a ayudarte en tu tarea.

Royal Riff, el músico personal de las princesas, y uno de los pocos músicos pony terrestres exitosos, iba a venir a Ponyville. Para ayudarme. Aplaudí con mis cascos con entusiasmo antes de darme cuenta que todavía estaba reunida con una de las princesas. —Yo…uhmm…Gracias por la ayuda Princesa Luna, estoy segura que él probara ser un valioso recurso.

Ella sonrió. —Me alegra saber que lo apruebas. Espero grandes cosas de ambos.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para contenerme, Royal Riff vendría a Ponyville para ayudarme. Claro que él iba a ayudarme con una tarea imposible, pero era Royal Riff, si había alguna manera para formar una orquesta semi-decente en Ponyville él la encontraría. —¿Cuándo llegara aquí?—, pregunté.

—El Sr. Riff llegara en el tren de las tres. Te sugiero que lo recibas en la estación.

Asentí, me sentía como si estuviera soñando…técnicamente lo estaba.

—Ahora, si eso es todo—, dijo la princesa, —Creo que es hora de que despiertes.

Antes que pudiera responder, el paisaje onírico se disolvió, y me encontré desplomada sobre mi escritorio. Hice una mueca mientras me ponía de pie de nuevo, casi todos los músculos de mi cuerpo dolían, gracias a mi pobre posición para dormir. Un maravilloso comienzo para un ya largo día.

Me ocupé de planificar mi día mientras pasaba un peine por mi pelo. Primero, hablaría con Vinyl y, me estremecí, la invitaría a salir, luego quería ir a la casa de Fluttershy para ver sus pájaros antes de correr a la estación de tren y reunirme con Royal Riff. Entonces, si todo iba bien, o no bien, dependiendo de tu definición de la palabra, tendría una cita con Vinyl. Mi casco ya estaba contrayéndose solo de pensar cuanto tendría que escribir hoy. Pero antes que todo eso suceda, pensé, voy a pasar un poco de tiempo tocando con mi nuevo violonchelo, a quien finalmente había decidido llamar Srta. Philharmonica, o cuando me sentía más casual con ella, Philharmonica.

Ella fue tan maravillosa como lo fue la noche anterior, y dos horas después, me di cuenta que me había involucrado tanto con ella que olvidé por completo el mundo exterior. Aunque yo normalmente disfrutaría pasar tiempo practicando con mi nuevo violonchelo (todo en ella es simplemente precioso), tenia una agenda planeada para hoy, y no podía darme el lujo de gastar tanto tiempo practicando. Salí corriendo de la habitación.

Vinyl seguía durmiendo a pesar que eran casi las 11:00 de la mañana. Probablemente no era muy inusual en ella, pero desde que me había mudado a Ponyville mi compañera de cuarto se levantaba casi al mismo tiempo que yo. Por supuesto, desde que me he mudado a Ponyville, las cosas no han tenido el permiso de llegar a alguna clase de normalidad. Mi agenda había sido errática, marcada con varios incidentes como quedarme despierta hasta más tarde que de costumbre o forzar a Vinyl a permanecer despierta toda la noche para que pudiera vigilarme mientras yo estaba en el hospital.

Sin embargo, su negativa de despertarse antes del mediodía me obligó a reorganizar mis planes. Hablaría con Fluttershy primero, y luego me reuniría con Royal Riff, y después, con suerte, Vinyl estaría despierta. Asintiendo con la cabeza al finalizar mi nuevo plan, empecé a caminar hacia la cabaña de Fluttershy.

Para mi gran sorpresa, logré encontrar su cabaña sin perderme horriblemente. De hecho, en realidad había visto la cabaña antes, durante mi búsqueda desastrosa para encontrar la oficina del alcalde. Cuando troté acercándome a la cabaña, mis preocupaciones comenzaron a desaparecer, este lugar era seguro, un lugar donde los enfermos y los heridos podían buscar consuelo. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto para encontrar el camino hasta aquí? Llamé a la puerta.

—Entra—, dijo una voz masculina mientras la puerta se abría.

La voz era claramente masculina, pero el hablante sonaba como si estuviera esforzándose para no arruinar una broma. —Si, entra Octavia, ya es hora que nos conozcamos—. La voz de repente se volvió de cómica a siniestra, y si hubiera sido sensata, yo me habría dado la vuelta, habría corrido hasta casa, habría obstruido las puertas, y habría pasado el resto de la semana escondida en mi habitación. Como los últimos diez días de mi vida pueden certificar, soy una yegua que carece totalmente de sentido común.

Entré a la casa de Fluttershy y vi a una criatura fantástica mirándome. Eso no era del todo cierto, los acontecimientos de los últimos dos años habían demostrado más allá de toda duda que el draconequus Discord era algo más que una historia antigua. Aun así, nunca había esperado verlo, o más alarmante, que supiera mi nombre.

Llamarlo como un draconequus no es particularmente descriptivo, ya que él es el único draconequus existente conocido, y el termino quimera es un palabra más apropiada, ya que él es una mezcla dispareja entre distintas partes de animales. Una cabeza de cabra por aquí, una pata de león por acá, pon un ala de murciélago y de pegaso donde quieras, tal vez una garra de grifo, y adhiere todo eso en el cuerpo de una serpiente y tendrás la definición bastante exacta de la criatura sentada delante mío.

—¿Cómo…como sabes mi nombre?—, pregunté, tratando de retirarme de la habitación.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada y cerró la puerta con su cola. —Bueno, es algo justo, ¿no? Después de todo, tú sabes el mío.

—Todos los ponys en Equestria saben tu nombre, solo unos pocos ponys en Canterlot y Ponyville tiene idea de quién soy.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy un fan de las bellas artes?—, preguntó mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, haciendo aparecer una orquesta entera. La orquesta estaba compuesta en su totalidad por copias de él.

—Por alguna razón, nunca he visto al dios elemental del caos como un gran fan de las artes clásicas—, dije.

Él se rió de nuevo y la orquesta se desvaneció. —Cierto, cierto, tus músicos de formación clásica son demasiado remilgados para mi gusto. Ahora, esa compañera de cuarto tuya, podría escucharla hacer su música todo el día.

—Responde a mi pregunta, ¿cómo sabes sobre mi y Vynil?—, yo no estaba particularmente de humor para escuchar a un dios loco discutir sus preferencias musicales.

—Oh bien, luego que arruinaste mi diversión durante Nightmare Night, tenía que volver y reunirme contigo antes que las celebridades comenzaran.

Fruncí el ceño. —Espera, ¿estas diciendo que vienes del futuro?

Él asintió. —Cinco días a partir de ahora, si puedes llamar a eso el futuro. Créeme, cuando eres tan viejo como yo, cinco días se sienten como un segundo.

—Pero, viajar en el tiempo es imposible—, dije tratando de entender qué había hecho o qué iba a hacer para que el draconequus tuviera tanto interés en mi.

—Solo es imposible cuando no sabes que vas a viajar en el tiempo, si lo sabes entonces es la cosa más fácil de mundo.

—¿Qué?

Otra carcajada. —No te preocupes Tavi, lo descubrirás muy pronto. Ahora mismo, solo quiero…agradecerte por hacer estos últimos días tan agradables. Me encanta tener a una yegua coherente por aquí para reaccionar a todas mis pequeñas bromas.

—¿Estas hablando sobre algo que yo voy a hacer durante Nightmare Night?—, pregunté, dando un paso hacia él.

—¿Y estropear la sorpresa? ¿Qué clase de bromista arruinaría sus propias bromas? No, estoy hablando de todas las pequeñas bromas que ya te he gastado.

Mi oreja se crispó. —Es muy fácil alterarte, le susurré a Apple Bloom y ella decidió conseguir su cutiemark de música clásica, un susurro a Pinkie Pie y ella decidió caminar hasta la plaza del pueblo en tu primer día aquí, añadí un poco de pegamento en el cañón de bajos de Vinyl para que se quedara atascado en 11. Y déjame decirte, esa referencia es muy graciosa, aunque dudo que TU la entiendas—, él hizo una pausa para guiñar a…alguien luego de decir eso.

Él siguió hablando después de ese punto, pero no podía oírlo sobre el incesante palpitar de mi cabeza. Antes que pudiera pensar correctamente mis acciones, yo estaba precipitándome hacia mi torturador a toda velocidad. Iba a golpear a un dios del caos, incluso si él podía matarme. (Algo que, pensándolo bien, probablemente iba a hacer).

Mientras me acercaba corriendo, salté en el aire, extendiendo mi pata delantera, lista para golpearlo justo en su fea cara de cabra deforme. Él me miró, sonrió, chasqueó los dedos, y luego despareció. Dejé atrás el lugar donde antes estaba su cabeza y me estrellé en la pared de Fluttershy. Tendida allí, rodeada de trozos de yeso y escombros, consideré que tal vez mi decisión de asaltar a un antiguo dios fue algo imprudente. Aun así, pensé mientras me levantaba, al menos nadie más esta por aquí también…

Antes que pudiera terminar el pensamiento, la puerta de la casa de Fluttershy se abrió y la recatada pegaso amarrilla entró. Ella dejó escapar un chillido apenas audible cuando me vio cubierta de yeso y de pie sobre lo que solía ser su pared.

—Esta bien, Srta. Fluttershy, soy Octavia, hablamos la otra noche sobre tus pájaros. Pensé que podría venir y verlos, si te parece bien—, dije de una manera poco convincente.

—Oh si, recuerdo quién eres—, dijo, aunque tuve que esforzarme para entender qué estaba diciendo. —Estoy más preocupada sobre por qué hiciste un agujero en mi pared.

—Eso…Fue un accidente. Discord estaba en tu casa, traté de atacarlo, él desapareció, y yo volé hasta atravesar tu pared, lo siento—, dije mientras sacudía el polvo de mi pelaje.

Una mirada de preocupación llenó el rostro de Fluttershy. —Discord no fue muy malo, ¿o si? Él todavía tiene problemas para encajar y sus travesuras pueden ser un poco…mezquinas a veces. Estoy segura que él tiene buenas intenciones, sin embargo.

Yo parpadeé y la miré con una extraña mezcla de conmoción y desconcierto absoluto. —Espera, ¿eres…eres amiga del dios elemental del caos?

Ella asintió como si ser amigable con la ponificacion del caos, la locura y la entropía fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. —Si, una vez que llegas a conocerlo, él es un verdadero encanto. Solo tiene un poco de problemas para interactuar con otros ponys. Realmente debes ser muy paciente con él al principio, pero tiene buenas intenciones.

—Pero, y no puedo enfatizar lo suficiente esto, él es el dios elemental del caos. ¿Cómo un pony puede ser su amigo?

—Hay que pensar qué lo llevó a ser tan desagradable en primer lugar—, Fluttershy de repente se volvió muy severa, y comenzó a mirarme fijamente, sentí que mi fuerza de voluntad comenzaba a quebrarse. —Ahora, sé que él ha hecho cosas malas en el pasado, pero esta tratando de mejorar, y los ponys deberían darle una segunda oportunidad. Todos los ponys se merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Cierto, así como ellos me dieron una segunda oportunidad. Ella no tuvo que terminar la frase. —Hay una diferencia entre hacer llorar a un pony y sumir a Equestria en el caos eterno.

—Ambos necesitan a algún pony que les muestre un poco de amabilidad. Tu de todos los ponys debería entender eso—. Sentí que me encogía ante su mirada.

—Tienes razón, lo siento, Fluttershy—, sentí que asentía con la cabeza dándole la razón. En ese momento, probablemente habría hecho cualquier cosa que ella dijera con tal de que dejara de mirarme.

—Esta bien—, dijo ella, volando a mi lado y dándome una palmaditas en la espalda. —Solo no seas tan rápida para juzgar a los ponys en el futuro.

—Muy bien—, dije, sintiéndome mejor ahora que ella ya no me miraba.

—Ahora bien—, dijo ella, completando su cambio de fuerza de la naturaleza a una figura maternal, —¿Quieres escuchar a mis pájaros cantar?

Solo asentí con la cabeza. El ser más terrorífico que había encontrado hoy no fue un dios del caos o una princesa real, sino una modesta pegaso amarrilla con una mirada increíble.

Ella sonrió. —Entonces, déjame mostrarte el lugar.

Una hora más tarde, ella había terminado de darme un paseo por los jardines de la cabaña y mostrarme sus pájaros cantores. Fiel a su palabra, ellos estaban muy bien entrenados, y lograron cantar una canción entera mientras mantenían la nota. Si todavía no hubiera estado aturdida por las secuelas de la mirada, habría sido capaz de prestar atención a lo que estaban cantando y dejar mejores notas. Como fueron las cosas, me sentía afortunada de poder seguir caminando y pensando. Ni siquiera estaba preocupada por el hecho de que un dios elemental del caos andaba suelto, había admitido que jugó con mi vida, y había planeado algo grande para Nightmare Night (que solo faltaban cinco días para que empezara). Mientras que Fluttershy estuviera feliz conmigo y no me sometiera con su mirada, yo estaba bien. —Gracias por mostrarme los alrededores de tu casa, Fluttershy—, dije.

—No hay problema, ¿segura que no estas interesada en una mascota? Estoy segura que podríamos encontrar algo perfecto para ti.

Negué con la cabeza. —Estoy bien, gracias de nuevo por la oferta, pero realmente necesito volver a casa—. Eran casi las 2:00 ahora, y debía irme si quiera reunirme con Royal Riff en la estación de tren, algo que esperaba hacer.

—Muy bien—, dijo ella mientras yo comenzaba a caminar hacia el pueblo. —Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

No mires atrás, me dije mientras me alejaba, si miraba atrás y la veía solo…allí de pie mirándome, probablemente me quebraría. Ella podría darme la mirada o mirarme como si hubiera pateado a su perro. Cualquiera de esas opciones me obligaría a correr de nuevo hacia ella para elegir a una mascota que no necesitaba ni quería. Para mi crédito, caminé todo el trayecto a la estación de tren de Ponyville sin volverme. Eran las 2:55 cuando finalmente llegué a la estación, y luego de unos minutos de espera, el tren llegó a tiempo.

El tren estaba casi vacío, y Royal Riff tenia un aspecto bastante distintivo con un pelaje azul oscuro y una melena blanca. El estuche de su violín estaba atado a su espalda, y él se comportaba con una gracia y aplomo que pocos ponys poseen. Rápidamente se acercó y bajo su cabeza. —Solo puedo suponer por el aura de refinamiento que la rodea que usted es la Srta. Octavia Melody.

Traté desesperadamente de reprimir una sonrisa y fallé. Miserablemente. Incluso una risita de niña podría haber escapado de mis labios.

—Encantado—, dijo, besándome en el casco delantero. Ahora, no sé si lo he dejado claro en mis escritos, pero soy la clase de chica que prefiere la compañía de otras yeguas en lugar de sementales, pero eso no significa que no pueda apreciar a un caballero cuando me encuentro con uno, especialmente cuando dicho caballero sirvió como mi modelo a seguir y mi inspiración cuando era niña. No hay muchos ponys músicos terrestres que logren alguna popularidad, pero Royal Riff fue capaz de superar todos los obstáculos y convertirse en el músico privado de Celestia. Incluso tenía un póster firmado por él en mi apartamento de Canterlot. Aunque no tengo idea de dónde puede estar ahora. Probablemente en el Bosque Everfree.

Rápidamente logré ahogar mis risitas y recuperar mi decoro. —Me disculpo por eso, Sr. Riff, cuando yo era niña usted fue algo así como una inspiración para mi, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de conocerlo y trabajar con usted…

Él me sonrió. —¿Acaso usted estuvo en el concierto benéfico que realice luego del regreso de Nightmare Moon?

—Si, yo estaba en la tercera fila sentada al lado del pasillo. No pensé que lo recordaría…

—Vino después del espectáculo preguntándome si podía firmar el póster que tenia de mí. Yo ni siquiera creía que hacían posters de mí.

Me sonrojé. —Fue difícil de encontrar—. O de hacer, tal vez yo había contratado a un artista para que dibujara el póster por mí, pero no había razón por la que él necesitara saber eso. Honestamente, mi "fangirling" era vergonzoso en retrospectiva.

—Bueno, me alegra tener a una pony tan dedicada para servir como mi asistente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, creí que eso era un cumplido. Necesito felicitar a la Princesa Luna por elegir a una joven asistente tan encantadora e inteligente.

—No…Creo que hubo un malentendido. La princesa Luna me puso a cargo para reformar la Orquesta Real de Ponyville. Ella lo envió aquí para ayudarme—. Debía haber algún malentendido, después de todo, alguien tan ilustre como él no…

—Si, ella me envió aquí, las cosas no han progresado según su gusto, así que ella me envió aquí. Obviamente, voy a tomar el control y usted me ayudara. ¿No ha quedado claro?—, dijo.

—Bueno, ella no mencionó nada acerca de que usted tomaría el control, ella dijo que iba a venir para ayudarme.

—Exacto—, dijo, mientras abandonábamos la estación de tren, —He pasado veinte años al servicio de la princesa, y antes de eso he pasado un corto tiempo tratando con la vida orquestal. Usted, por otro casco, solamente ha estado en una orquesta durante pocos años, y en ningún momento de ese tiempo ha desarrollado una capacidad administrativa. Ahora yo puedo concentrarme en todo la rutina aburrida de formar una orquesta, mientras usted puede centrarse en tocar tu violonchelo. Estoy seguro que eso es positivamente una delicia. Si necesito ayuda, se lo haré saber.

—¿No quiere ver mis notas de las audiciones?—, pregunté mientras caminábamos por las calles de Ponyville.

Él asintió. —Seria bueno saber con que talento debo trabajar, aunque supongo que tendré que utilizar algunos de mis contactos para formar una orquesta apropiada.

Okay, eso fue suficiente. Si, él fue mi modelo a seguir cuando era niña, y si, él era mucho más experimentado que yo, pero este era mi proyecto fantásticamente condenado, y no iba a dejar que ningún pony me lo arrebatara, especialmente cuando eran mis amigos los que componían la mayor parte de la orquesta. —Aunque aprecio y entiendo que usted tiene más experiencia que yo, esta tarea me fue dada por la princesa, y hasta que ella me ordene darle el control, yo tomare las decisiones de la orquesta.

Royal Riff soltó un bufido. —Hmph, aunque su dedicación para con la orquesta es admirable, creo que mis décadas de experiencia me hacen un líder más competente que una yegua que apenas tiene edad suficiente para comprar alcohol.

Luché por mantener mi calma, este era mi proyecto y no iba a permitir que él me lo quitara. —Aprecio el hecho de que usted tiene más experiencia que yo, y voy a aprovechar eso al máximo, pero el éxito o fracaso de este proyecto descansa sobre mis hombros y no voy a dejar que otros pony me lo arrebate.

Nos miramos entre nosotros, comparado con la mirada de Fluttershy, la suya no era nada de otro mundo. Luego de unos segundos, él se rindió y bajó la cabeza. —Bien, puede tomar la iniciativa por ahora, pero cuando me quede claro que yo estoy mejor equipado para enfrentar esta situación, voy a informárselo a la princesa.

Bueno, no era un compromiso, pero mantenía las cosas en marcha, y en este punto, realmente era todo lo que podía desear. —Entonces, si eso esta solucionado, iremos a mi casa y podremos revisar las notas.

Otro suspiro de él. —Muy bien, veamos qué campesinos groseros piensan que son capaces de estar en una orquesta.

Él era completamente intolerable. Si, yo creo que un buen número de ponys de este pueblo son campesinos, pero yo nunca he dicho algo al respecto y…Okay, si, yo era una esnob de la cultura, y en muchos aspectos todavía lo soy, pero ciertamente no camino por Ponyville diciéndoles a los ciudadanos que son campesinos. Ellos son buenos ponys, incluso si sus gustos son menos refinados que los míos. —Si le das una oportunidad, este pueblo puede sorprenderte—, dije mientras caminábamos, —No es tan sofisticado como Canterlot, pero los ponys de aquí son de los mejores que conozco.

—Supongo que podría corresponderme tener favores de las Portadoras de los Elementos—, dijo, —Y estoy seguro que la mayoría de los ciudadanos del pueblo van a estar tan asombrados de ver a un músico apropiado, que van a hacer todo lo que yo les pida—, él sonrió para si mismo, —Si, puedo ver cómo puedo divertirme aquí.

Eso…No creo que este del todo cómoda con su tren de pensamientos, si él estaba refiriéndose a lo que yo creía que estaba refiriéndose. Dimos unos cuantos pasos antes que habláramos de nuevo.

—Ahora bien, supongo que necesita mi ayuda para reclutar suficientes ponys para formar una orquesta real—, dijo él, —Al menos que todos los ponys de este pueblo sean en secreto músicos de gran talento—, su sonrisa burlona dejó en claro que él dudaba que fuera así.

Que Celestia me perdone por lo que dije a continuación. —En realidad, este pueblo tiene algunos talentos ocultos. ¿Ha conocido a Pinkie Pie?

Él negó con la cabeza. —Bueno, si va a pasar una buena cantidad de tiempo en Ponyville, tiene que saludar a Pinkie, ella es la portavoz no oficial del pueblo.

Estábamos solo a unos segundos de distancia de su pastelería, y antes que pudiera tocar la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe. La cabeza de Pinkie se asomó por la puerta y ella miró a Riff con entusiasmo. —¡Ooh! ¿Un amigo nuevo? ¿Para mí? No debiste molestarte, Tavi—, ella comenzó a hablar a mi nuevo colega. —Hola, soy Pinkie Pie, ¿cómo te llamas?

Antes que él pudiera formular una respuesta adecuada, Pinkie lo arrastró al interior de la pastelería, donde los preparativos de una fiesta sin duda estaban en marcha. De hecho, no estaría terriblemente sorprendida si ella tuviera una especie de cañón fiestero preparado para todas sus fiestas de emergencia. Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, escuché lo que parecía una polka proveniente del sótano de la pastelería.

—Oh hey—, dijo Vinyl cuando yo entré a la casa. —¿Qué has hecho este día?—, ella todavía estaba bebiendo su taza de café de la mañana (tarde).

—No mucho—, dije mientras me sentaba a su lado, —Tuve una reunión con la Princesa Luna antes de que incluso pudiera salir de la cama esta mañana, tuve una pequeña charla con el dios del caos, tuve un paseo por la casa de Fluttershy, y, oh si, conocí al nuevo miembro de la Orquesta Real de Ponyville, quién logra hacerme ver francamente amigable.

Vinyl parpadeó. —Woah…¿en serio?

Asentí. —No pensé que seria posible, pero al parecer hay un pony por aquí que es más antisocial que yo. Al menos yo tengo la decencia de reconocer el hecho de que soy antisocial.

—No estaba hablando de eso—, dijo, —Me centré más en la parte de "dios elemental del caos".

Claro, esa seria la parte más interesante de mi día para la mayoría de los ponys. Me había olvidado casi completamente de eso. —Si. Aparentemente, le he hecho o le haré algo a él, así que decidió volver en el tiempo, no sé cómo, y hacerme un par de bromas. A decir verdad, reunirme con Discord fue probablemente la cosa menos interesante que me sucedió hoy. Debería estar preocupada por eso.

—Así que…parece que tuviste un día muy largo.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Oh, y la Princesa Luna me esta obligando a preguntarte si quieres tener una cita conmigo.

Vinyl escupió su café. No sabia que los ponys realmente pudieran hacer eso en la vida real, siempre he asumido que solo era una convención dramática fácil para mostrar sorpresa. ¿Quién sabe? Segundos después ella fue capaz de formular palabras coherentes. —¿Por qué ella esta haciendo eso? Quiero decir, solo…

—Porque, ella sabe que yo albergo sentimientos románticos por ti, y que nunca actuaría en base a ellos en un millón de años sin el incentivo adecuado, así que ella decidió darme dicho incentivo. Lo sé, probablemente debería ser un poco más…no sé, romántica para pedírtelo, pero realmente no sé cómo hacer eso, y después del día que he tenido, simplemente no tengo la energía para ser tímida o estar nerviosa. Entonces…¿quieres salir conmigo alguna vez, Vinyl?—. Eso es todo, decidí, después de diez días en Ponyville, me había vuelto completamente loca. Toda la locura que llena este pueblo finalmente me había quebrado, y ahora le estaba pidiendo salir a Vinyl de lo que debía ser la forma menos romántica posible. Ni siquiera tuve la gracia salvadora de estar incomoda, sino que parecía que estaba leyendo en voz alta una propuesta de negocios.

Vinyl me miró pensativa, y por alguna razón me sentí obligada a seguir hablando. —Porque realmente tengo sentimientos románticos por ti, eres inteligente…bueno, no, no tan inteligente, pero eres sin duda divertida…bueno, no, no tan divertida, o al menos, yo no entiendo tus bromas, pero…—. Ah, bien, todavía conservaba un poco de mi encanto tradicional.

—Eres amable, estoy segura de eso, y no solo amable, sino paciente y un gran apoyo, y siempre me haces sonreír cuando hablamos. E incluso cuando me hago quedar como una completa mula, al igual que ahora, sigues a mi lado. Así que, en palabras del gran filósofo Coltaire, Vinyl Scratch, tú me atraes—. Sin duda me había vuelto loca, era la única explicación.

Mi compañera de cuarto se tocó el mentón durante unos segundos, antes de responder eventualmente. —Si, claro, ¿qué tienes en mente, Tavi?

Al parecer, Vinyl también había perdido la cabeza. —Perdóname Vinyl, pero en realidad no esperaba una respuesta positiva luego de esta detallada y confusa declaración de afecto y…—. Me ordené a mi misma callarme, pero mi boca se negaba a escuchar. Afortunadamente, mi compañera de cuarto me interrumpió.

—Lo sé, Tavi, me gustas también, y por alguna razón, incluso me gusta esa manera súper tensa de hablar que tienes cuando estas estresada. Es algo tierno.

—Oh…okay entonces—, dije, recuperando con rapidez la compostura. —Entonces, ¿qué suelen hacer los ponys en una cita? ¿Debo vestirme? Siempre me imagine que mi primera cita seria una noche en la opera, pero algo me dice que Ponyville carece de teatros de opera.

Ella se rió. —Es verdad, y creo que deberíamos hacer algo que ambas disfrutemos. Eso me parece una muy buena idea para una cita.

Por supuesto, pensé, regañándome a mi misma, —Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

—Bueno, a ambas nos gusta la música, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vamos a mi cuarto de trabajo? Tú trae tu violonchelo, yo traeré mi bajo, y tendremos una pequeña sesión de improvisación.

—Espera—, dije, —¿Tocas el bajo?—, yo solo había supuesto que el único "instrumento" que ella tocaba era el tocadiscos, ciertamente ella nunca había anunciado que tenia talentos musicales adicionales.

Era su turno de asentir. —Si, la academia prácticamente me obligó a aprender a tocar un instrumentos musical "apropiado", así que elegí la guitarra porque puedo conectarla a un amplificador y hacerla sonar súper increíble y fuerte.

Eso lo explicaba.

—Creo que estoy un poco oxidada, sin embargo—, continuó, —Así que podría reemplazarlo por las muestras de mi tabla de mezclas luego de un tiempo.

—Me parece bien—, dije, —Aunque creo que podríamos hablar también, yo tengo entendido que la conversación es un aspecto vital de cualquier cita.

—Por supuesto—, dijo ella, —Quiero decir, he tenido unas cuantas que no estuvieron muy llenas de conversaciones, pero supongo que no eres muy fanática de las de ese tipo—. No necesitaba saber esa última parte.

—Bien, entonces—, dije, señalando su habitación escaleras arriba, —Comencemos. Solo dame un minuto para traer mi violonchelo.

—Claro—, dijo, —Tengo que descubrir dónde puse mi guitarra de todos modos.

Me encontré tarareando mientras caminaba a mi cuarto, no porque yo estaba particularmente emocionada por la cita, sino que….Okay, si, estaba emocionada por la cita. Sé que no es apropiado, pero era la primera cita oficial que jamás he tenido, y Vinyl y yo haríamos música juntas, así que… eso sonó más atrevido de lo que debería*. Solo íbamos a tocar entre nosotras y…Íbamos a tocar nuestros instrumentos musicales preferidos y, posiblemente, componer una canción o dos. Eso era todo. Aun así, yo estaba un poco entusiasmada con todo el asunto.

 ***NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: "Hacer música juntos" es una expresión que significa "tener sexo", ejem…**

Minutos más tarde, estaba sentada en la cuarto de DJ de Vinyl, esperando a que mi compañera de cuarto encontrara su guitarra. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me parecía una espectacularmente mala idea. Vinyl y yo estábamos bien como amigas, y si esta relación terminaba de forma abrupta, como nuestras constantes peleas podían indicar, entonces nuestra amistad bien podría romperse. Por otro casco, dudaba mucho que pudiera deshacer mi declaración de afecto, y como dice el refrán, no podía regresar el genio a su botella. ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan impulsiva?

Afortunadamente, Vinyl encontró su guitarra en pocos minutos y empezamos nuestro ensayo, o como ella lo llamaba, nuestra "sesión de improvisación". Comenzó de forma terrible. Ninguna de nosotras podía encontrar un estilo musical apropiado que complementara el gusto musical de la otra, y Vinyl pasó una gran cantidad de tiempo asegurándose de que su guitarra estuviera afinada. Al parecer, la última vez que ella la había tocado fue antes de que se mudara a Ponyville.

—Esto no esta funcionando—, dije con un suspiro, —Sigues intentado tocar alguna balada rockera ochentera y eso realmente no combina bien con la música que yo conozco.

—Si—, dijo Vinyl, levitando la guitarra en el suelo, —Realmente no toco mucho la guitarra, ¿te importa si enciendo el tocadiscos?

Me encogí de hombros, —Claro, ¿alguna canción en particular?

Ella sonrió y asintió, —Si, creo que tengo una mezcla que te gustara.

La canción que ella comenzó a tocar era…bueno, odio decir que era mágica, pero parece el mejor adjetivo. Capturaba perfectamente la compulsión frenética de tocar y crear, que me sentí como la otra noche cuando toque mi nuevo violonchelo. Tan pronto como la escuché, pase mi arco sobre el violonchelo y empecé a tocar. Vinyl manipulaba el disco para responder a mi interpretación, y mi interpretación se adaptaba a la música de Vinyl. Nuestras notas se entrelazaban, y atravesamos todos los géneros de música que podía imaginar. Al parecer cuando se tocaba adecuadamente, el violonchelo podía servir como un hermoso complemento para el rock moderno, y no, en realidad no puedo describir cómo sucedió, solo sé que Vinyl y yo de alguna manera logramos hacer que funcione.

Las horas se desdibujaron mientras tocábamos, y el tiempo dejó de tener significado. Ambas comenzamos a empaparnos de sudor mientras continuábamos con nuestro concierto improvisado. Nos alternábamos el liderazgo, a veces seguía a Vinyl cuando ella usaba su tabla de mezclas para, según sus propias palabras, "soltar el bajo", y otras veces, yo espontáneamente improvisaba una melodía clásica y Vinyl me ayudaba a adaptarla a la era moderna. No hubo conversación, solo dos ponys entretejiendo melodías juntas. Por fin, ambas estábamos tan exhaustas que nos apoyamos contra la pared.

—Así que…—, dije, jadeando para respirar, —Eso fue…

—Si—, dijo Vinyl, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que deberíamos…?

—Probablemente.

Las dos nos recostamos una junto a la otra, mirando hacia el techo mientras recuperábamos nuestro aliento. Minutos más tarde, yo rompí el silencio. —En realidad no hubo mucha charla en nuestra cita.

Vinyl se rió. —La cita todavía no termino, aun podemos hablar de lo que sea…

—Bien entonces—, dije, girándome para mirarla, —¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo? Difícilmente soy de tu tipo.

—En realidad—, dijo ella sonriendo, —La mayoría de mis relaciones a largo plazo FUERON con yeguas inteligentes, elegantes como tu o Lyra, aunque supongo que Lyra es más loca que elegante.

Arqueé una ceja ante eso. —¿En serio? Cuando me estabas describiendo todas tus citas románticas en tus días de universidad, no parecía que esas yeguas fueran particularmente elegantes.

—Bueno, si, pero esas no fueron relaciones a largo plazo, solo fueron…por diversión. Como ese fin de semana en Marexico cuando…

La interrumpí, —Realmente no me interesa escuchar tus conquistas pasadas, Vinyl. Sé que se supone que la comunicación es la piedra angular de una relación, pero creo que debe haber límites.

Más risas. —¿Qué te hace pensar que tenemos una relación? Tuvimos solo una cita.

La sangre corrió por mi cara, ¿acaba de arruinar las cosas por asumir demasiado? —Nada, lo siento, supongo que yo solo, bueno…lo he asumido. Después de todo, nuestra primera cita fue muy bien y…—, dejé escapar un suspiro de exasperación, —Parece que metí la pata otra vez. Hurra.

—Esta bien, Tavi, no es como si esta fuera la primera vez que pasamos tiempo juntas, hemos estado viviendo así por más de una semana, y creo que ambas sabíamos qué esperar al entrar en esta relación.

—Y, ¿qué esperabas?—, pregunté, curiosa sobre cuales eran sus planes.

—Bueno, sé que eres un poco puritana, así que había pensado que nuestra primera cita terminaría en un estándar, y tradicional sexo, y desde allí podríamos explorar la idea de una orgía y sadomasoquismo fuerte. Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

Mis mejillas estaban absolutamente ardiendo, y balbuceé buscando algo que decir. Afortunadamente, Vinyl abandonó el engaño y se echó a reír. —Lo siento, no pude resistirlo. Obviamente, no vamos a tocar el tema del sexo hasta que estés lista, estoy más que feliz con solo pasar tiempo contigo, tocando música contigo, y hablando. Además, tengo veinticinco, ya es hora de que piense en algo más serio, y me pareces el tipo de yegua que puedo presentar a mis padres.

—Espera, ¿tienes veinticinco?—, pregunté, —Siempre eres tan…—, feliz, despreocupada, infantil, —…enérgica. Supuse que estabas cerca de los veinte.

—Tavi, si tuviera veinte años todavía estaría inscrita en la academia. Nah, solo soy joven en el corazón, supongo—, ella se detuvo para apoyar su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras—, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Acabo de cumplir veinte este año.

—¡No te creo!—, dijo Vinyl, —Eres muy…aplicada y todo eso, me imaginé que tenias la edad suficiente para al menos haberte graduado de la academia. Quiero decir, cuando yo tenía tu edad, mi mayor meta era completar la Milla de Oro de Canterlot.

—Eso suena interesante—, dije, —¿Es alguna carrera benéfica o…?

Vinyl negó con la cabeza. —Es una recorrida de bares. Una muy divertida, tienes que ir a todos los mejores bares de Canterlot, y para el final de la noche, una termina completamente borracha.

La miré fijamente. —¿En serio?

—Hey—dijo ella, —No todos podemos ser una pony súper resuelta como tu. Para mí, pasar un buen rato con mis amigas es un logro más que suficiente.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es tu mayor meta ahora?—, pregunté.

Ella deliberó durante unos segundos. —Es una cara o cruz.

—¿Entre qué?

—Entre completar la Milla de Oro de Canterlot y lograr relajarte un poco—, cuando ella dijo esa ultima parte, su cuerno se iluminó y ella utilizó su magia para hacerme cosquillas, y mi casco izquierdo reflexivamente reaccionó en defensa propia, logrando conectar con su mejilla izquierda. ¿He mencionado que no estoy acostumbrada a que me hagan cosquillas?

Minutos después, ambas estábamos sentadas en la cocina y Vinyl había cubierto un lado de su cara con una bolsa de hielo, yo estaba en medio de mi trigésima séptima disculpa. —Esta bien—, dijo, interrumpiéndome, —Lección aprendida, nunca hacerte cosquillas cuando estoy a una corta distancia.

—Entonces, ¿la cita no esta horriblemente arruinada?—, pregunté.

—Nah, esta bien. He tenido primeras citas mucho peores. Como aquella vez, cuando una yegua intentó que me una a una secta. Esos fueron un par de meses muy extraños.

—Espera, ¿realmente te uniste a la secta?

Ella se sonrojó. —Bueno, la cosa es, que ella era realmente buena en la cama. Como que, ella hacia cosas con un ventilador de techo que hacían volar tu mente.

—¿Cuál es nuestra regla sobre hablar de relaciones pasadas?—, pregunté.

—No hablar sobre ellas.

Asentí. —Porque ahora voy a pasar las próximas semanas pensando qué en Equestria ella podía hacer con un ventilador de techo que fuera tan bueno.

—Yo podría…—, comenzó antes que la interrumpiera.

—Vinyl, no quiero ni necesito saber los detalles de lo que ella hizo. Vamos a dejarlo a la imaginación—. Mi horrible, hiperactiva imaginación.

—Claro—, dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio durante un tiempo antes de que yo recordara algo más que ella mencionó. —Tú mencionaste algo sobre presentarme a tus padres, ¿ellos saben que eres…?

—¿Qué prefiero a las yeguas en vez de sementales? Si, ellos están muy bien con eso. Dicen que mientras yo sea feliz, ellos son felices.

—Parecen ponys encantadores—, dije.

—Si, ellos son muy cool, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, tuvieron que serlo para criarme.

Ambas reímos ante eso, antes que Vinyl volviera a hablar. —¿Pero qué hay de ti? Háblame sobre los padres de la gran Octavia Melody.

Yo fruncí el ceño. —Es un tema un poco delicado. Ellos decidieron que, ya que me había comprometido a ser una música en lugar de elegir un trabajo apropiado, entonces podía vivir mi vida sin su ayuda.

—Woah, ¿quieres decir que ellos te echaron de casa?

Asentí.

—¿Solo porque querías ser una música?

Más asentimiento.

—Bueno, ¿cuántos años tenias?

Me detuve a pensar un segundo. —Doce, creo, aunque podría haber sido cuando tenía trece años. Lo que si recuerdo es que fue cuatro años después que obtuviera mi cutie mark.

La cara de Vinyl se había convertido en un ceño. —¿Y por qué ellos no te echaron inmediatamente después que obtuvieras tu cutiemark?

—Bueno, ellos no eran completamente crueles, primero querían convencerme para que escogiera una carrera relacionada con la música más sensata y correcta, pero aun así, yo solo sabia que quería tocar mi violonchelo. Con el tiempo, cuando estaba claro que yo no iba a escuchar razones y estaba decidida a seguir adelante con lo que ellos veían como una carrera tonta, me echaron con la esperanza de persuadirme. Dijeron que todo lo que debía hacer para permitirme regresar era entregarles el violonchelo Abuela de Philharmonica que había comprado. Obviamente, no lo hice, así que mi destierro sigue en pie.

—Eso…eso es terrible.

—Supongo que algo así podría verse extraño—, dije, —pero solo querían lo que consideraban mejor para mi. Aun así, me gustaría que al menos ellos se presentaran a uno de mis conciertos que todavía sigo invitándolos.

—¿Quieres decir que nunca se presentaron a cualquiera de tus conciertos?—, preguntó Vinyl.

Sacudí la cabeza. —Bueno, ellos fueron invitados a la Gran Gala del Galope, pero no me dijeron una palabra—, fruncí el ceño, —Quería mostrarles que un músico en realidad podía ser respetable esa noche, pero luego Pinkie apareció y…bueno, ella hizo lo que hizo.

—Wow—, dijo Vinyl, —No es de extrañar que estuvieras tan enojada cuando la viste. Quiero decir, ella arruinó una de tus pocas oportunidades de hacer las paces con tus padres, aunque sigo pensando que ellos fueron unos idiotas por echarte en primer lugar.

Me encogí de hombros. —Tal vez, pero aun me gustaría reconciliarme con ellos. Son mis padres, después de todo—, sonreí levemente, —Pero estoy segura que no quieres oírme quejarme de mis padres en nuestra primera cita.

—Esta bien, eso es algo que la gente hace en las citas, hablar de sus vidas y compartir historias. Ahora sé un poco más acerca de por qué eres de la manera que eres…sin ofender.

—No hay problema, y supongo que eso explica un poco sobre mis…comportamientos más peculiares. A decir verdad, nunca había pensado en ello.

—Bueno, lo que sea—, dijo Vinyl, —Incluso si tus padres fueron unos idiotas totales, ellos te hicieron, así que eso es muy cool en mi opinión.

Tuve que reírme de eso. —Tienes razón Vinyl, siempre puedo contar contigo para sacar lo mejor de una mala situación—. Nos miramos a los ojos, y algo dentro de mi cabeza hizo _clic_. Esta era una yegua que no solo me toleraba, sino que en realidad tenía cariño por mí. Ella estaba allí para animarme durante mis estados de mal humor y para celebrar mis victorias menores y en su mayoría sin importancia contra el pueblo. Por el solo hecho de pasar tiempo con ella, mi día había mejorado sustancialmente. Hice lo único que pude pensar. La besé.

Para mi gran sorpresa, ella me devolvió el beso.

Y claro, este momento tuvo que ser interrumpido por algún pony llamando a la puerta.

—¿Quién puede ser?—, preguntó Vinyl. Tenía una suposición, pero no iba a compartirla. Los golpes se repitieron.

—Creo que debemos responder—, dijo Vinyl, alejándose de mí.

Incorporándome, asentí con la cabeza. —Eso probablemente seria lo mejor—, dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta. Si tenía mucha suerte, el pony en la puerta no seria…

—Ahh, Sir Royal Riff, suponía que era usted—, dije cuando abrí la puerta. Por supuesto que era él, por fin me estaba divirtiendo, y como a Vinyl le gusta describirlo, "siendo yo misma", y luego él tuvo que aparecer. Sin embargo, tuve que reprimir mis ganas de reír cuando vi los restos de confeti aun alojados en su melena.

Él me miró. —Espero que haya disfrutado su tiempo con Pinkie Pie—, dije, esforzándome por sonreir.

—¿Quién en Equestria podría disfrutar pasar tiempo con esa yegua loca? Ella esta completamente desquiciada—. Aunque yo estaba en su mayoría de acuerdo con él, la yegua era mi amiga y ella usualmente tenía buenas intenciones, aunque su metodología fuera…bastante singular.

—Oh, ella no es tan mala—, dije, agitando un casco en el aire, —Ella solo quiere hacer sonreír a todos los ponys.

—Tuve que soportarla durante cuatro horas. Cuatro horas con ella cantando y lanzando confeti al aire, y siendo una molestia en general solo porque ella pensaba que me parecía a un "gruñon-gruñoncete". Espero no tener que lidiar con ella de nuevo.

—En realidad—, dije, —Ella esta en la orquesta. Es también una parte muy importante de la misma.

Su ojo derecho se crispó. ¿Así me veía yo cuando estaba absolutamente hirviendo de ira en el interior? —¿Qué instrumento toca ella?

—Oh, no mucho—, dije, tratando de mantener una cara seria, —Solo los tambores, el acordeón, el trombón, los platillos, la armónica, y otros que tal vez estoy olvidando—. ¿Quizás estaba siendo un poco cruel con mi modelo a seguir? Si. Pero, él insultó a mis amigos, y no podía tolerarlo.

—Pero, ¿cuál de todos tocara en la orquesta?—, preguntó, su voz tensa mientras intentaba procesar los eventos del día.

—Oh, ella los tocara todos simultáneamente. Yo no tendría una orquesta sin ella.

—Eso…—, él rápidamente recuperaba la compostura, —Eso es imposible, pero entonces, no debería estar sorprendido, todo este pueblo es imposible. Esta lleno de un montón de campesinos endogámicos que no tienen idea de cómo luce la verdadera sofisticación. El único pony que podría tener una más remota idea es la diseñadora de modas, y basándome en su elección de diseño arquitectónico, sospecho que sus ropas son de una farsante y no de una verdadera artista. Además, ningún pony con talento elegiría vivir aquí más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

—En realidad—, dije mientras Vinyl se posicionaba detrás mío, —Vinyl y Lyra son músicas muy talentosas, y ellas aman estar aquí.

—Oh si, la lunática y la DJ. En verdad son modelos a imitar para todos nosotros.

Vinyl estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero la interrumpí. —Es suficiente, tal vez no son tan elegantes y sofisticados como tú o yo, pero son mis amigos, y no puedes venir a mi casa e insultarlos—. Di un paso adelante, empujándolo fuera del umbral de la puerta. —Sé que este pueblo es terrible, estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, pero los ponys aquí son absolutamente maravillosos, y son probablemente la única razón por la que todavía estoy manteniendo mi sanidad. No puedes insultarlos.

Él ladeo la cabeza. —Disculpa, ¿qué parte del pueblo detestas entonces? ¿Es la arquitectura? Me gusta mucho la estética rustica. ¿Es el clima? Durante mi tiempo aquí la temperatura fue justa y el sol brillaba. No, yo creo que son los ciudadanos de este pueblo quienes te sacan de quicio, aunque tú obviamente no puedes admitirlo. Los ponys de aquí ESTÁN locos, y sin ellos, tu tiempo aquí habría sido mucho menos estresante. Claro que algunos de ellos pueden evitar que colapses, pero es solo hasta que los otros puedan quitarte y saborear hasta el último trozo de cordura que puedas poseer.

Mientras él hablaba, sentí que estaba derrumbándome. Tal vez tenía razón. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, la mayoría de mis problemas surgieron de mi interacción con otros ponys. Sin ellos, mi tiempo en este pueblo habría sido mucho más simple. —Pero no te preocupes—, continuó, —Voy a formar una orquesta adecuada para este pueblo. La princesa Luna se merece la mejor orquesta posible, y es claro para mí que tú no puedes entregarle eso. Voy a escribir una carta explicándole la situación esta noche, y tan pronto ella responda, yo me haré cargo.

Con eso, él cerró la puerta y salió, yo continué sentada y mirando la puerta. Sentía como si su discurso me hubiera vaciado por completo, él iba a hacerse cargo de la orquesta y luego yo iba a regresar a Canterlot y dejar atrás a todos mis amigos.

Pronto sentí un par de patas delanteras abrazándome. —Hey, esta bien Tavi. Estoy segura que la princesa Luna no va a aceptar su petición y no hay nada que él pueda hacer.

—No es eso—, dije, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no llorar, —Yo probablemente podría convencer a Luna de no concederle su petición, pero él tiene razón, él puede crear una orquesta mucho mejor que yo, y la princesa merece lo mejor—, traté de sonreír, —Tal vez si me disculpo y se lo pregunto amablemente, él podría dejarme estar en la primera silla.

—Bueno…no vas a regresar a Canterlot, ¿o si?—, preguntó Vinyl, —Quiero decir, no puedes si quieres estar en la primera silla, ¿verdad?

—Si—, dije, lentamente parándome sobre mis cascos, —Pero…quizás debería volver a Canterlot, allí…yo tenia una vida allí. No fue una gran vida, pero fue mía y estaría libre de la…locura de este pueblo. Tal vez solo debería empacar y volver a casa. No creo que quiera estar en la orquesta de Royal Riff de todos modos.

—Vamos Tavi—, dijo Vinyl, poniendo su mejor sonrisa, —¿No vas a rendirte tan fácil, o si? Te he visto atravesar cosas realmente locas y solo seguiste adelante. Quiero decir, te encontraste con Discord temprano hoy, y eso apenas te afectó. ¿Ahora simplemente vas a dejarlo todo porque un tipo fue un idiota contigo?

—No es eso—, dije, dando unos pasos hacia la escalera. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera hecho de plomo, y el color parecía haber sido drenado del mundo, —Esta fue mi ultima oportunidad de reactivar mi carrera de nuevo, pera ser algo que mi familia podría estar orgullosa. Supongo que mis padres tenían razón después de todo. Estoy segura que puedo encontrar algo para hacer, sin embargo.

Vinyl me miró mientras subía las escaleras. —No, ellos no tienen razón, eres brillante Tavi, y si tu no puedes verlo, entonces yo te lo mostraré—. Ella salió corriendo luego de eso, probablemente para armar algún plan descabellado para intentar animarme. Tuve que sonreír un poco, incluso cuando las cosas estaban terribles, Vinyl aun no podía admitir que yo había perdido. Si las cosas hubieran ido bien en Ponyville, probablemente hubiera aprendido a amarla. Como estaban las cosas ahora, eso era otro "podría haber sido" en una vida llena de "podría-haber" y "debería-haber". Caí sobre mi cama, la entrada del diario podía esperar hasta mañana, y no me sentía particularmente bien para tocar el violonchelo en ese momento. Todo lo que quería hacer era cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo esto terminara.

* * *

 _Wow, ¿siguen vivos luego de toda esta catarata de sucesos? ¡Genial! :D Este capitulo paso de lo extraño a lo depresivo en un segundo. Amantes del shipping, por fin Tavi y Vinyl están juntas. Básicamente, al menos. Todo gracias a Luna :3 Pobre Tavi, sus padres si que son conservadores. Una esperaría que los padres de Vinyl fueran así, pero aquí fue la excepción. Y se suma otro personaje, o antagonista: Royal Riff. ¿Ya lo odian? Si, yo tambien jaja. ¡Nos vemos!_


	13. Dia 11

_¡Buenos días/noches! Uf, al fin podemos continuar con los fanfics, yeees! Ya extrañaba esto :) En el capitulo anterior, la princesa Luna entró a los sueños de la Tavi y la convenció de tener una cita con Vinyl, donde tocaron buena música, al estilo del episodio 100 :P . Fue a visitar a Fluttershy...y a Discord, que viajó desde el futuro para advertirle que algo malo le sucedería en Nighmare Night. También conocimos a Royal Riff, un pony tan refinado como Octavia pero mucho más vanidoso y que al parecer va a reemplazar a Tavi como encargado de la orquesta real. Con la memoria ya refrescada, retomemos la historia..._

* * *

 **DIA 11**

A la mañana siguiente, hice algo que no había hecho intencionalmente desde que era una potrilla. Dormí hasta tarde. Ahora, eso no quiere decir que siempre me despierto a la madrugada, con el caos de los últimos días, había empezado a levantarme más tarde que mi costumbre. Pero hoy fue la primera vez en muchos años que hice la elección deliberada y consciente de ignorar el mundo exterior, cubrir mi cabeza con mis sabanas, y dormir en el pequeño capullo que había formado.

Sin embargo, en algún momento después del mediodía, finalmente fui obligada a arrastrarme fuera de la cama por el insoportable gruñido de mi estómago. Dando un breve vistazo en el espejo, vi que mi pelo estaba inusualmente desaliñado y que me había quedado dormida con mi corbata de moño puesta. Una parte de mi quería tomarse el tiempo para hacer algunos arreglos básicos y asearme, así estaría presentable cuando bajara, pero ¿qué importaba? No es que algún pony aparte de Vinyl me viera, y lo más importante, no me interesaba eso en particular por el momento. ¿Por qué molestarme en hacerme lucir presentable? La orquesta estaba fuera de mis manos, y todo parecía carecer vagamente de sentido. ¿Por qué molestarse en intentarlo cuando era obvio que el día iba a terminar en un fracaso masivo de todos modos? Una última rareza sobre mi apariencia, mi pelaje parecía estar más gris que lo habitual. Probablemente nada importante, sin duda nada sobre que pensar en ese momento.

Saliendo de la habitación, bajé las escaleras, pero me detuve tan pronto llegué al hueco de la escalera. Mi casa estaba positivamente repleta de ponys. A primera vista, reconocí a Vinyl, Lyra, Bon Bon, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Fiddlesticks y Rarity. —Vinyl, ¿qué están haciendo todos estos ponys en nuestra casa?–, pregunté mientras bajaba.

—Bueno, luego que te deprimiste y todo eso la otra noche, pensé que podría dar un paseo y hablar con tus amigos sobre lo sucedido, ver si ellos podían echar un casco. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo casi al instante.

—Así es—, dijo Pinkie Pie, saltando con entusiasmo, —No voy a dejar que una de mis amigas pierda su trabajo por un viejo mezquino y repugnante.

—Y puedes estar segura de que enviare una carta informando a las dos princesas sobre el comportamiento de Royal Riff—, dijo Twilight Sparkle, —Además, no voy a perder mi oportunidad de sacudir mi cetro-cosa por ahí.

—¿No pensaras que voy a dejar que un citadino remilgado venga y tome el trabajo de mi prima, o si?—, dijo Fiddlesticks, sonriéndome.

—Nosotros los antropólogos debemos mantenernos unidos—, dijo Lyra, —Y más importante, los amigos tienen que mantenerse unidos.

—Sé que yo realmente no puedo tocar un instrumento musical—, dijo Bon Bon, —Pero soy más que capaz de ofrecer aperitivos y recaudar fondos con ventas de pasteles.

—¡Ooh! ¡Ooh! ¡Yo también!—, dijo Pinkie, saltando alegremente junto a Bon Bon, —¿Puedo tocar música y hacer cupcakes?

Asentí.

—Y no permitiré que se diga que Rarity abandonó a una amiga en su momento de necesidad, especialmente cuando dicha amiga arriesgó su propio bienestar para ayudarme.

Observé a los ponis, mis amigos, que ocupaban mi sala de estar. Sus expresiones eran muy diferentes, pero cada uno de ellas escondía una nota de decisión debajo de su alegría general. Tal vez no ganáramos nuestra batalla contra Royal Riff, pero podríamos dar nuestro absoluto y mejor esfuerzo.

Traté de formar una pequeña sonrisa amable, pero en cambio terminé con mis patas delanteras envolviendo a Vinyl en lo que debió ser el abrazo de oso más fuerte conocido por la ponidad. —Gracias, Vinyl—, dije apretándola, antes de recuperar mis sentidos y recordar que otros ponys estaban observándonos también. —Y gracias por todo tu apoyo—. Liberé a Vinyl de mi abrazo de la muerte luego de eso. Ella se veía en su mayoría bien.

—Todas son verdaderamente yeguas maravillosas—, dije sintiendo una lagrima brotar de mi ojo. —Y les agradezco a todas por venir a ayudarme a hacer de esta orquesta la mejor posible. Espero que algún día sea capaz de compensarlo.

—Tonterías—, dijo Fiddlesticks, —No vinimos aquí por una recompensa, lo hicieron porque son tus amigas, y yo lo hice porque somos parientes. De eso se trata la amistad y la familia, salir ahí afuera para ayudar a tus seres queridos porque te preocupas por ellos y es lo correcto, no porque crees que ellos van a compensártelo en algún momento—. Las otras yeguas asintieron.

—Bien entonces, gracias de nuevo—, dije, haciendo una reverencia ante ellas. —Y sé que trabajando juntas y haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo, vamos a hacer la mejor Orquesta Real de Ponyville posible—. Sí, eso fue una mentira, probablemente estábamos todas condenadas, pero al menos, podíamos intentarlo. —Ahora, vamos a buscar nuestros instrumentos y volveremos a reunirnos aquí en media hora. Tenemos mucha práctica por delante—. Y yo tenía que peinar mi melena.

—Gracias de nuevo, Vinyl—, dije luego que todos los demás ponys se fueron. —Esto…realmente me ayudaste hoy.

Ella sonrió con su sonrisa de cien megavatios. —No te preocupes, Tavi, lo habría hecho incluso si no estuviéramos saliendo. Es sólo lo que hacen los amigos.

Devolví la sonrisa y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. —Lo sé, esa es una de las razones por la que estamos saliendo. Nunca te rindes incluso cuando es mucho más inteligente abandonar.

Ella se sonrojó. —Hey, ¿qué puedo decir? Mientras exista la más mínima posibilidad tengo que seguir intentándolo.

—Bueno, es una filosofía maravillosa, y te doy las gracias por darme algo de esperanza—. Hice una ligera reverencia y Vinyl estalló en un ataque de risa.

—Esto…lo siento, Tavi—. Dijo Vinyl cuando su risa se apagó. —Es solo que… esa pequeña forma en la que te inclinas al decir alguna clase de cumplido me parte de risa.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Qué tiene de malo? Es solo mi forma de mostrar respeto.

—Nada—, dijo ella, —Pero estamos saliendo, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo.

—Tienes razón, pero a estas alturas es más un hábito que cualquier otra cosa. Aun así, intentaré ser menos…formal contigo en el futuro—. Antes que siquiera pudiera pensar, le di otra reverencia. Esta vez, amabas reímos.

—Bueno—, dije, luego que nuestra ataque de risa se calmó, —Probablemente debería ir y asearme. Ahora que mi humor esta mejor, estoy empezando a sentirme un poco desarreglada.

Vinyl sacudió su casco hacia la escalera. —Adelante, voy a ir a buscar mi tocadiscos, al menos que quieras que toque la guitarra, supongo.

Oh cierto. Me había olvidado de informar a Vinyl que una orquesta no tiene absolutamente ningún lugar para un tocadiscos o una guitarra. Con suerte, podría manejar la situación con mi gracia y decoro habitual.

—En realidad—, dije antes que mi compañera de cuarto pudiera alejarse mucho más de mí. —No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre tu audición, ¿verdad?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No, y lo siento por ensordecerte accidentalmente. No sé cómo el cañón de bajos se cargó hasta 11.

Yo lo sabía, pero dudaba mucho que ella me creyera si le dijera que Discord lo hizo. —No importa—, dije, agitando mi casco con desdén. —Lo que quiero hablar contigo es sobre qué instrumento vas a tocar en la orquesta.

Ella ladeó la cabeza. —¿Qué quieres decir, Tavi?

—Aunque yo entiendo que eres una maravillosa DJ, un cañón de bajos tiene absolutamente cero lugar en una orquesta apropiada. Tampoco una guitarra eléctrica.

—Entonces… ¿Qué estás diciendo?—, preguntó Vinyl, inclinando la cabeza.

—Estoy preguntándote si puedes tocar otros instrumentos, nuestra orquesta carece claramente de instrumentos de viento y percusión. ¿Puedes tocar instrumentos como la flauta, la tuba, el saxofón, o tambores? En realidad, cualquier cosa que no sea un cañón de bajos o una guitarra eléctrica.

Vinyl pensó por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza. —Sí, creo que puedo hacer algo como eso— Frunció los labios ligeramente.

—Ahora, no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada, yo te a…yo amo tu trabajo como DJ, es sólo que eso realmente no tiene lugar en una orquesta. Si pudiera hacerlo encajar, entonces lo haría.

—Pero, ¿por qué no? Quiero decir, tú estás a cargo de todas las cosas de la orquesta.

—Porque no tiene precedentes, nunca hubo un caso registrado de un tocadiscos o un cañón de bajos tocando en una orquesta, y más importante, hay un problema logístico. La mayoría de los instrumentos musicales crean activamente sonidos mientras que el tocadiscos se limita a reproducir ruidos—, negué con la cabeza, —Lo he pensado bastante, y no va a funcionar. Espero que no estés terriblemente molesta conmigo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza pensativa por unos segundos. —Supongo, puedo entenderlo, quiero decir, las orquestas son un poco remilgadas, dudo que puedan soportar mis ritmos de todos modos.

—Entonces, ¿tocaras otro instrumento?—, pregunté sonriendo.

—Claro, tengo un par de tambores que compré luego de una borrachera espectacular, ¿esos pueden funcionar?

Asentí. Los únicos instrumentos de percusión que tenían la orquesta actualmente era el tambor que Pinkie utilizaba como parte de su conjunto de polka. Un tambor bajo seria…Antes que terminara mi pensamiento, me di cuenta de que si Vinyl tenía un tambor, inevitablemente sería un tambor bajo, y estaba comenzando a sospechar que Vinyl podía tocar cualquier instrumento que tuviera la palabra "bajo" pegada delante del mismo.

 **NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: Un "tambor bajo" sería un bombo. Lo traduje así para no perder el chiste…**

—Muy bien—, Vinyl sonrió y caminó hacia su armario de…cosas, que parecía almacenar todo lo que ella no necesitaba, y basándose en lo lleno que estaba, mi compañera de cuarto tenía muchas cosas que no necesitaba. Minutos más tarde, ella apareció con el bombo más grande que jamás he visto flotando detrás de ella. ¿Cómo pudo lograr que entrara en el armario, y mucho menos sacarlo de allí? La cosa era más grande que nosotras dos juntas y…eso formaba una imagen mental extrañamente placentera, que no voy a optar por analizar en este momento.

—Bueno, mientras tú preparas esa…monstruosidad, yo voy a arreglarme.

Vinyl asintió. —Seguro Tavi, si me necesitas estaré aquí abajo. Tengo que barrer todas las telarañas antes que los demás ponys regresen.

Asentí, sin saber si ella estaba refiriéndose a telarañas literales o metafóricas, antes de decidir que era mejor sólo dejarla ser. Todavía tenía que peinar adecuadamente mi melena y sustituir mi corbata de moño y collar por unos un poco más…frescos.

Aproximadamente diez minutos después, había terminado de refrescarme y ahora estaba lista para dirigir a la Orquesta Real de Ponyville a la grandeza o posiblemente a revolcarse en un pantano de fracaso. O uno o lo otro.

Vinyl, para su crédito, había logrado armar su tambor masivo en el centro de la sala de estar dejando al mismo tiempo espacio para los demás ponys. Cómo lo hizo, no tengo idea. Ella me sonrió desde su pequeño rincón en la sala de estar, sus cascos descansando sobre el tambor. Devolví la sonrisa mientras bajaba las escaleras. —Me sorprende que lograras armar esa cosa aquí abajo.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —No fue tan difícil, solo tuve que usar un poco de magia de levitación, para que todo estuviera bien. La parte más difícil fue sacar esa cosa fuera de mi armario—. Sin comentarios.

—Bueno—, dije, sentándome a su lado, —Las otras deberían volver pronto, así que supongo que deberíamos ocuparnos de las preparaciones finales—. Sentí como si tuviera que decir algo, pero no estaba segura de qué. Sostener un romance exitoso era un territorio completamente desconocido para mí.

—No tengo nada planeado—, dijo Vinyl, —¿Quieres hacer algo?—. Ella se acercó más a mí, y me di el gusto de apoyarme en ella. Con suerte ningún pony entraría durante tal muestra de afecto. Conociendo mi suerte, eso podría suceder, pero era un riesgo con el que estaba dispuesta a vivir.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?—, pregunté, sin saber qué tenía planeado.

—Hmm, bueno, me encantaría tener algunos momentos románticos de diversión, pero sospecho que realmente no eres una gran fan de esas cosas. Supongo que nos tomaremos las cosas lentamente.

Murmuré en voz baja. —¡Bien!

—Entonces…no sé, realmente nunca he estado en una relación de ritmo lento, la mayoría terminaban con nosotras saltando a la parte divertida bastante rápido…Pero, ya sabes, no hacer la parte divertida sigue siendo…divertido.

Maravillosa jugada allí, Vinyl. Sin embargo, ella estaba poniendo un esfuerzo encomiable a la hora de respetar mis deseos. Para recompensar sus esfuerzos, le di otro beso, y me permití deleitarme con la sensación de nuestros labios tocándose. A medida que se presionaban entre sí, una sensación de hormigueo recorrió mi cuerpo y sentí el impulso de atraerla más cerca, abrazarla, ignorar el mundo exterior, y disfrutar del tiempo con mi novia. Por supuesto, tal cosa seria visiblemente inadecuada en esta etapa de una relación, y por lo tanto en lugar de consentirlo, me aparté y sonreí. —Gracias por ser tan comprensiva—, dije. Para mi gran sorpresa, ningún pony interrumpió. Tal vez mi suerte estaba empezando a cambiar. Después de todo, no es que yo sabía que estaba destinada a llamar la atención del dios del caos de Equestria en cuatro días, haciendo…algo.

Vinyl, por suerte, parecía no tener palabras. —Eso…si, es un buen comienzo—. Ella inmediatamente devolvió el beso, y esta vez mi fuerza de voluntad fracasó. Me derretí con su cálido abrazo, y saboreé el gusto de sus labios húmedos presionando los míos y… Oh, me estoy dejando llevar con las descripciones, ¿no? Afortunadamente, fuimos interrumpidas antes que mis impulsos más bajos tomaran lo mejor de mí, cuando Lyra y Bon irrumpieron en la casa.

—Oh, hey—, dijo Lyra, apoyando su lira contra la pared. —Ustedes dos están saliendo por fin. O al menos parece que ambas están haciendo algo.

Rápidamente rompí el abrazo con Vinyl y me aparté. Ellas estaban…¿Qué? ¿Por qué no estaban sorprendidas?

—Ya era hora—, dijo Bon Bon, —Pensé que nunca iban a estar juntas. Claro, no se volvieron pareja tres días atrás, así que yo gané nuestra pequeña apuesta.

—Espera ¿qué?—, dije enfrentando a las dos yeguas.

—Sí, Lyra y yo hicimos una pequeña apuesta sobre cuándo ustedes dos serian pareja, pensé que ambas empezarían a salir el viernes, pero al parecer lo postergaron hasta hoy. A menos que… ¿ustedes se enrollaron antes del viernes?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—, dije, —Vinyl y yo solo comenzamos a salir la otra noche, y no ha habido ningún "enrollo". No soy la clase de yegua que sólo duerme con algún pony en la primera cita.

Todos los demás ponys en la habitación se sonrojaron. Basándome en sus reacciones, yo formaba parte de la minoría cuando se trataba de tales cosas, al menos dentro de mi actual grupo de amigas. Ellas eran buenas ponys, sólo demasiado amorosas para mi preferencia.

—En realidad—, dijo Vinyl, —Tuvimos ese beso el lunes pasado cuando estabas muy borracha, quiero decir, no sé si eso cuenta como enrollarse, pero definitivamente fue algo.

—¡Sí!—, Bon Bon levantó su pata en el aire. —Yo gané. Lyra, págame.

—No, no ganaste—, se burló Lyra—. Nuestra apuesta fue sobre cuándo serian pareja, un beso borracho no cuenta, al menos que…¿Ustedes hicieron más que un beso?

—¡No!—, gritamos Vinyl y yo al unísono.

—Sabes que yo no me aprovecharía de una yegua borracha, quiero decir, si lo hice en las vacaciones de primavera…

—Lo sé, lo sé—, dijo Lyra, —Es sólo que, creíamos que harían una pareja muy linda, y pensé que, ya que era cuestión de tiempo para que las dos empezaran a salir, también podríamos divertirnos con ello.

—Si—, dijo Bon Bon, uniéndose a la defensa, —No queríamos molestar a algún pony. Si quieres, podemos darte el dinero de la apuesta.

—Espera, ¿qué?—, dijo Lyra, —¿Por qué haríamos eso?

—Porque—, dijo Bon Bon con toda la paciencia posible, —Vinyl y Tavi son nuestras amigas, y Octavia es obviamente un poco…discreta con sus relaciones románticas, y no queremos avergonzarla.

Claro, porque admitir que tienes una apuesta sobre cuánto tiempo me tomaría dormir con mi compañera de cuarto es sólo vergonzoso para ponys puritanos y locos como yo. Aunque estaba claro que la apuesta había surgido del afecto y no del deseo de burlarse, y cuánto más pensaba en ello, más se desvanecía mi ira. Les sonreí. —Muy bien, aunque agradecería que, en el futuro, se abstuvieran de hacer apuestas sobre mi vida amorosa sin preguntarme primero.

—¡Sí! Podemos hacer eso—, dijo Lyra con entusiasmo, —Así que, ¿podemos apostar sobre cuándo ustedes dos por fin van a tener sexo? Estoy muy segura que va a ser antes de Nightmare Night, pero Bon Bon cree que tú eres del tipo que se calienta totalmente ante una yegua disfrazada.

—En realidad—, dije, rápidamente cambiando de parecer, —Si van a apostar, entonces háganlo, solo…no vayan por allí hablando acerca de cómo creen que soy en la cama. Especialmente enfrente de mí.

Lyra y Bon Bon asintieron. —Sí, podemos hacer eso—, dijo Lyra sonriendo con alegría, —Gracias por ser tan genial, Tavi.

—Está bien—, dije, haciendo lo mejor para mantener la compostura. —Entiendo que tú y Bon Bon tienen ciertos…hobbies e inclinaciones que, aunque no entiendo muy bien, estoy más que dispuesta a tolerar. Sin embargo, tengo que preguntar, ¿cuánto apuestan?

—Bueno—, dijo Lyra, —No apostamos mucho, excepto cuando apostamos sobre quién hace qué en la ca…

Mi amiga fue misericordiosamente interrumpida cuando Bon Bon le dio un codazo. —Lyra—, dijo ella, —Ella no quiere oír eso—. Bon Bon se volvió hacia mí. —La apuesta fue de carácter personal, querida.

Gracias Bon Bon, la interrumpiste antes que yo fuera capaz de deducir sobre qué clase de acto sexual desquiciado ambas estuvieron apostando. Todo lo que pude descubrir fue que era sobre tú y Lyra haciendo cosas que preferiría no conocer.

Rarity entró antes que otro pony pudiera hablar. —Estoy de vuelta queridas, ¿me perdí algo importante?

—No mucho—, dijo Lyra, —Tavi y Vinyl por fin están saliendo.

—Oh, ya era hora—, dijo Rarity, —Ellas hacen una pareja encantadora, y la tensión romántica estaba empezando a sentirse.

—Espera, ¿pensabas que íbamos a salir?—, pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—Por supuesto—, dijo Rarity, —Todos los ponys pensaron que harían una hermosa pareja y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que terminaran de coquetear y empezaran a salir. En serio, me sorprende que tardaran tanto tiempo. Twilight va a emocionarse al escuchar la noticia.

Sentí que mi ojo comenzaba a tener un _tic_. —¿Entonces el pueblo entero estaba esperando a que Vinyl y yo saliéramos?

Rarity sacudió la cabeza. —Claro que no, en realidad sólo los ponys que te conocen y también sus conocidos que… Okay, si, fue el pueblo entero, incluso se nos ocurrió una pequeña y tierna denominación para ustedes dos. Yo soy más una fan del OctyScratch, pero TaviScratch fue el ganador.

Fiddlesticks trotó dentro del cuarto. —Hola prima, escuché que tú y tu compañerita finalmente comenzaron a salir.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo ella siquiera…? Todos los ponys que conocía estaban en la habitación. Eso ni siquiera era…

—¿Qué?—, pregunté.

—Lo escuché de camino hasta aquí, todo el pueblo está zumbando con la noticia.

La urgencia de hacerme una bola y esconderme empezaba a dominarme, pero por suerte no había agujeros convenientes cerca. —¿Algún pony en el pueblo NO pensó que Vinyl y yo íbamos a ser pareja?—, pregunté intentando nivelar mi voz.

Silencio.

—¿Vinyl? ¿Estás tan sorprendida como yo?

—En realidad—, dijo Vinyl, —Yo tal vez sabía que gustabas de mí, sólo no quería decir nada porque sabía que eras algo sensible acerca de estas cosas y por eso pensé que podría darte tiempo.

—¿Entonces…todos los ponys lo sabían? ¿Fui tan obvia?—. Ellos asintieron.

—Creo que incluso las princesas lo saben—, dijo Fiddlesticks, —¿Se supone que era un secreto? Quiero decir, pensé que ambas serian novias tan pronto las vi sentadas en ese auditorio. Vinyl era protectora y ambas se veían tan tiernas…

Ella fue interrumpida cuando un chillido agudo escapó de mis labios.

—Uhmm…¿debemos hacer algo?—, preguntó Lyra, —¿O esto es normal en ella?

Vinyl se encogió de hombros. —Algo así…quiero decir, los gritos es algo nuevo, pero si…los ataques de ira son casi un hecho cotidiano.

Intentare describir mejor mis pensamientos en ese momento, pero la mayoría eran muy incomprensibles incluso para la pony que los pensaba. De todo lo que estaba consciente eran los gritos. Me llenaban, me envolvían, y en el ojo de mi mente, ocupaban el mundo. Mis gritos resonarían para todos los ponys de Equestria y pronto se unirían a mí. Luego, poco a poco noté un par de patas delanteras envolviéndome, y una voz tranquilizadora me informó que todo estaba bien. Eventualmente, me di cuenta que era Vinyl quien intentaba calmarme, y nos habíamos trasladado a la cocina.

—Ya, ya, Tavi, todo está bien. La gente de Ponyville es bastante liberal cuando se trata de discutir cosas románticas, y no sabían que eras tan conservadora.

Poco a poco dejé de gritar y logré recuperar mi genio. —Ellos todavía son tus amigos—, dijo Vinyl. —Ellos no querían asustarte, todo está bien.

—¿En serio?—, pregunté, por fin recuperando cierto dominio de mi propia mente. —¿Incluso después de mi pequeño episodio psicótico?

Vinyl asintió. —Claro, son tus amigos, no puedes asustarlos con un pequeño ataque de ira, incluso si fue muy espectacular.

—Gracias—, dije mientras volvía a incorporarme, —No estoy segura de por qué me enojé tanto, pero gracias por ayudarme a calmarme. No sé lo que habría hecho sin ti.

—Para ser justos—, dijo ella, —Sin mí, no estarías en una relación y todo esto probablemente nunca hubiera pasado, así que es por lo menos…10% mi culpa.

Sonreí y tuve que reprimir mis ganas de reír. —Supongo que tienes razón, pero prefiero mucho más tenerte y enloquecer que no tenerte y estar perfectamente sana.

Vinyl me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. —No te preocupes Tavi, no creo que pudieras estar perfectamente sana, incluso si no nos hubiéramos conocido. De alguna forma vas a perder la cabeza.

—Es verdad—, dije sonrojándome. —Entonces prefiero estar loca y tener tu apoyo que estar loca y no tenerte. Cosas malas suceden entonces.

—¿En serio?—, preguntó Vinyl. —¿Quieres hablarme de eso?

—Probablemente después—, dije, —Pero por ahora, todo lo que necesitas imaginarte es a mí misma muy estresada y usando mi violonchelo como un arma improvisada.

—Wow—, dijo Vinyl, —Eso es una locura.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. —Lo sé, la verdad me siento muy mal por ello, si hubiera pensado con claridad nunca habría puesto en peligro mi violonchelo.

—¿Y qué sucede con el pony que atacaste?

—¿Qué sucede con él?

—Bueno…uhh…no importa, vamos a ocuparnos de eso después, por ahora volvamos a la sala de estar y hablemos con tus amigos.

—Prefiero no hacerlo—, dije. Vinyl me miró.

—Son tus amigos, Tavi, aún siguen amándote, quiero decir, ni siquiera tengo que decir mucho para que ellos corran a tu lado. Así que no te preocupes, sólo ve allí, pide perdón y todo estará súper satis-loquesea—, ella me dio una palmadita tranquilizadora en la espalda.

—Es satisfactorio—, dije.

—Sí, esa cosa, entonces ve ahí abajo y todo estará satispactorio—. Lo juro, ahora ella estaba pronunciándolo mal para irritarme.

—Hola a todos los ponys—, dije mientras bajaba las escaleras, —Pido disculpas por mi frenesí anterior, tengo la tendencia de internalizar mi estrés en lugar de discutirlo como un pony normal y racional, y eso me conduce a tener el ocasional…frenesí.

—¿Es así como decidimos describir ese grito agudo?—, preguntó Lyra mientras Bon Bon le daba un codazo de nuevo. —Rayos Bonnie, sólo quiero asegurarme de que estamos todos en la misma página.

—Si Lyra, de esa forma vamos a describir mi grito agudo. De todos modos—, dije, aplaudiendo con mis cascos delanteros—. Si ya nos hemos ocupado de eso, ¿podemos empezar nuestro ensayo? Sólo tenemos un par de meses antes de nuestro primer show.

—Oh, sobre eso, querida—, dijo Rarity, —Quería mencionar esto antes, pero todos los ponys estaban muy ocupados, no tuve la oportunidad de hablar del tema. En mi camino a casa para empezar a diseñar tu ropa, me encontré con la alcaldesa. Comenzamos a hablar, mencioné la orquesta, y yo pude ofrecerle que todas toquemos en el Festival de la Cosecha de Ponyville.

Pude sentir que mi ojo tenía un _tic._ —¿Cuándo es eso?

—Oh, en tres días. No era mi intención hacerlo, pero mientras la alcaldesa y yo estábamos hablando Royal Riff entró en la conversación, escuchó que el Festival de la Cosecha carecía de algún entrenamiento musical adecuado y él ofreció SU orquesta, y yo pude dejarme llevar un poco.

—Bueno, gracias por decirme eso, Rarity—, dije, de alguna manera evitando otro ataque de gritos. —Normalmente, tal tarea sería imposible, pero todos los ponys presentes son músicos consumados, así que estoy segura que sonara bien. Ahora vamos a trabajar, tenemos mucho por hacer, y al parecer, muy poco tiempo.

Con eso, tomé la partitura y dejé que Twilight probara su casco con la dirección. Para mi gran sorpresa, lo hizo muy bien. Sin duda mejor que la mayoría de los otros miembros de la orquesta.

No, eso no es del todo verdad, Lyra, yo, y sorprendentemente, Fiddlesticks logramos tocar de forma competente, dejando a dos músicos problemáticos. Pinkie Pie y mi novia.

El problema de Vinyl era lo suficientemente simple para corregir, ella tocaba tan fuerte que ahogaba al resto de la orquesta. Mientras yo pudiera convencerla de la necesidad de tocar más bajo, no habría problemas. Y tal vez podría convencer a Celestia de que no levantara el sol mientras yo me ocupaba de eso.

Quedaba Pinkie, ella ni siquiera estaba intentando tocar la misma canción que el resto y en cambio marchaba al ritmo de un baterista diferente. Un baterista que parecía tocar exclusivamente música polka.

—Muy bien, Pinkie—, dije, interrumpiendo la actuación. —¿Qué estas tocando exactamente?

Ella sonrió. —"The Pony Pokey Polka", tontita, no me digas que no lo reconoces. Lo tocamos juntas en la Gran Gala del Galope.

Oh si, la canción de mis pesadillas, ¿cómo no pude reconocerla de inmediato? Para mi gran sorpresa, no estrangulé instantáneamente al pony rosado saltarín, y en cambio sólo asentí con la cabeza y sonreí. —Bueno, no estamos tocando "The Pony Pokey", asi que te sugiero que toques la misma canción que el resto.

—Pero no conozco esa canción.

Aplasté un casco contra mi cara. —Es por eso que entregué la partitura, de esa forma todos estaremos en la misma página.

—¡Oh! ¿Para eso sirven todas estas líneas onduladas? Pensé que sólo tenías una caligrafía muy mala.

Por supuesto que ella no sabía leer partituras, nunca tocó profesionalmente, y ella parecía hacer la mayor parte de su interpretación por oído. Maravilloso. —Uhmm, Pinkie, ¿por qué no te enseño los conceptos básicos de la lectura de partituras? Estoy segura que Octavia está ocupada—, dijo Twilight, ofreciéndose misericordiosamente como profesora de Pinkie antes que tuviera mi segundo quiebre mental en el día, dándome la oportunidad de hablar con mi compañera de cuarto.

—Oh hey—, dijo Vinyl cuando me acerqué a ella. —¿Qué onda?

—Hola Vinyl, vine para hablarte sobre tu forma de tocar.

—Entonces…¿supongo que esta no es una visita social?

Negué con la cabeza. —Me temo que estas tocando tus tambores un poco demasiado fuerte y estas ahogando a los demás ponys.

Ella asintió. —Así que…¿cómo vas a lograr que ellos toquen más fuerte?

—No lo haré—, dije, —Te estoy pidiendo a ti que toques más bajo.

La frente de Vinyl se frunció mientras intentaba comprender mi petición. —Pero…es música, se supone que debe tocarse fuerte. De esa forma puedes escucharla por completo.

Eso…eso tenía absolutamente cero sentido. ¿Por qué tocar la música más fuerte te permitiría escucharla más? Eso sólo dañaría tus tímpanos. —Bueno—, dije, —Si vas a ahogar al resto de los ponys que están tocando, entonces no estarías permitiéndole al oyente escuchar toda la riqueza de sonidos de los otros instrumentos, ¿no?

Vinyl hizo una pausa de un segundo, su expresión era ilegible con sus característicos anteojos oscureciendo sus ojos. —Supongo que no, ¿pero por qué ellos no pueden tocar más fuerte?

—Porque, Vinyl, tú estás tocando un enorme bombo, mientras que ellos están tocando instrumentos sustancialmente más pequeños. Te agradecería si tocaras tus tambores más bajo.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. —Está bien, pero sólo por ti, Tavi. Si se rumorea que DJ-PON3 no está soltando los ritmos más ardientes a un volumen alto, mi carrera va a estar arruinada.

No tenía idea de qué significaban algunas de esas palabras, pero asentí con la cabeza de todos modos. —Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Viney.

—¿Viney? ¿En serio? ¿Ese es el apodo que vas a usar?

—¿Es peor que Tavi?—, pregunté.

—Bueno, no, pero al menos MI apodo para ti sólo elimina una silaba, el tuyo me hace sonar como…no sé, una vaina o algo así.

Batí mis pestañas con sorpresa fingida. —Si tienes una objeción con ello, entonces con mucho gusto volveré a llamarte Vinyl.

—Nah, está bien—, dijo luego de unos segundos de reflexión. —Ningún pony me había llamado Viney antes, no sé por qué.

—Entonces, siempre y cuando no te moleste, creo que voy a conservar tu apodo. Considéralo mi venganza por infligirme el apodo de "Tavi"—. Ambas sonreímos, y me volví hacia Twilight.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que necesitaras para enseñar a la Srta. Pie los fundamentos de las partituras?—, pregunté

—Ella realmente está entendiendo muy rápido, así que…tal vez una o dos horas para que ella este lista—. ¿Aprender a leer partituras en sólo un par de horas? Eso es como aprender un idioma extranjero durante un descanso para almorzar, imposible. Pero, si hay una yegua que sobresale en hacer cosas imposibles, es Pinkie Pie. Decidí que era mejor no hacer comentarios sobre la persistente negativa de Pinkie de tocar con las mismas reglas físicas que el resto de nosotras.

—Muy bien—, dije, volteándome para dirigirme al resto de la orquesta. —Mientras Pinkie aprende a leer partituras, nosotras también podríamos descansar. ¿Algún pony quiere almorzar tarde? No he comido todavía, y estoy empezando a sentir hambre.

Rarity asintió. ¿Por qué ella aún estaba allí? —Eso suena absolutamente encantador, querida. ¿Vinyl está interesada en unírsenos?—. Mi compañera de cuarto asintió. —Entonces debemos ir a la nueva cafetería francesa que abrió sus puertas recientemente. He estado muriéndome por visitarla

Primero, ¿Ponyville tenía una cafetería francesa? Segundo, ¿Por qué no me había enterado de ello hasta ese momento? —Me sorprende que no hayas tenido la oportunidad de ir—, dije.

—Bueno, quería hacerlo, pero la mayoría de mis amigos no están interesados en esa clase de cosas y no quería obligarlos. Tenía la intención de probar la cocina con Fancypants cuando él estuvo de visita el otro día, pero ya sabes lo ocupados que estábamos—. Especialmente cuando tienes que lidiar con tu medio de vida incendiándose.

—Entonces vamos—, dije trotando hacia la puerta, —No he probado ninguna clase de alta cocina apropiada desde que llegué a Ponyville.

—No sé si será una alta cocina apropiada—, dijo Rarity, siguiéndome, —Pero probablemente es lo más cercano que obtendrá Ponyville en el futuro previsible. Aun así, estoy ansiosa.

Vinyl fue detrás de nosotras, sin decir nada. —¿Algunas vez has comido en un restaurante francés?—, pregunté.

—No realmente—, dijo, —Pero, quiero decir, es como cualquier otro restaurante, ¿verdad? En el peor de los casos, terminare comiendo un sándwich de narcisos y papas fritas de heno o algo así.

Hice una mueca. Mi compañera de cuarto podía estar un poco asustada. Aun así, ella sería capaz de encontrar algo para comer. Posiblemente. O tal vez todo terminaría en desastre. Ya que todavía no había recibido mi buena dosis de desastre.

Rarity nos condujo a la cafetería y el maître nos acompañó a nuestros asientos. El patio era encantador a la perfección, y me sorprendí admirando los arreglos florales en el centro de la mesa. —Así que, Vinyl, ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre el restaurante?—, escuché preguntar a Rarity.

—Parece muy bueno, algo elegante—, ella abrió el menú, —No tengo idea de qué son todas estas cosas sin embargo.

—Sí, bueno, ¿Qué tipo de comida disfrutas con frecuencia?—, preguntó Rarity.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —No sé, la pizza es buena. ¿Tienen pizza aquí?

—No querida, eso debería estar en un restaurante italiano. Tenemos…¿te gustan los crepes? Buenos, realmente son más un postre.

Me decidí a hablar. —Estoy segura que ella va a disfrutar un poco de queso y baguettes como aperitivos, y en cuanto al plato principal, tenemos…¿Te gusta la sopa?

Vinyl asintió. —Genial—, dije, —Entonces debería gustarte esta sopa, o sólo puedes pedir las papas fritas de heno.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. —¿Papas fritas de heno? ¿Son iguales a las papas fritas de heno?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Son casi exactamente lo mismo.

—Voy a pedir algunas de esas entonces—, dijo ella. Y ahí iba mi esperanza de culturizar a mi amiga.

A los pocos minutos todas teníamos nuestros pedidos, yo ordené una excelente sopa y Rarity se sirvió una ensalada de jardín fresca. Vinyl, por supuesto, ordenó las papas fritas de heno. —Gracias por ofrecerte a diseñar los vestidos para la orquesta—, dije.

Ella sonrió magnánimamente. —No hay de qué, querida. Fuiste una gran ayuda para mí, estoy más que feliz de devolverte el favor. Además, tendría que estar absolutamente loca para rechazar la oportunidad de diseñar los vestidos para una orquesta real. Tal cosa podría alzar la carrera de un pony.

Podría, al menos que la orquesta estuviera completa y absolutamente condenada. Sin embargo, su entusiasmo era admirable.

—Mhmm—, dijo Vinyl, mientras ella pasaba las papas fritas de heno por su garganta. —Son buenas, ahora puedo ver por qué los ponys se vuelven locos con la cocina francesa.

—Sí, Vinyl, el principal derecho a la fama de la cocina francesa es la invención de las papas fritas de heno. Ellos no revolucionaron la cocina moderna o algo así, ellos solo inventaron las papas fritas de heno—, dije.

—Sí, ellos son muy buenos, puedo ver por qué es tan popular—. De alguna forma, logré no aplastar mi cara con un casco.

—Puedo asegurarte, que el resto de su cocina es deliciosa—, dijo Rarity tomando un exquisito bocado de su ensalada y salvándome de tener que pensar una respuesta coherente.

Mientras me servía unas pequeñas cucharadas de mi sopa, Vinyl terminó el resto de sus papas fritas. Ella llamó al camarero cuando este pasó a su lado nuevamente. —¿Puedo pedir más papas fritas de heno? Son muy buenas.

El camarero asintió. —Pero claro, más papas fritas de heno para la dama—. Rarity y yo intercambiamos miradas.

Cuando yo estaba a medio camino de terminar mi sopa, Vinyl ya había terminado su segundo plato de papas fritas de heno, un plato que era típicamente considerado un elemento para acompañar con un aperitivo. —¿Crees que puedo pedir un tercero?—, preguntó.

Rarity y yo asentimos. —Sírvete, querida, el almuerzo va a mi cuenta.

Ella paró de comer. —Oh no, yo no quiero que pagues más de la cuenta, quiero decir, pensé que Tavi estaba pagando por mí…—. Yo la miré. —O yo podría pagar por mí.

—Nada de eso, querida—, dijo Rarity luego de una risa pequeña y breve. —Me encanta regalar a mis amigos un buen almuerzo ahora y siempre. Es mi forma de agradecerles por la oportunidad de negocios.

Por ser el Elemento de la Generosidad, yo siempre sentía que ella recibía el mejor trato. Nosotras éramos dotadas con algunos vestidos elegantes, y ella lograba estar en boca de todos en Canterlot y estaba inundada de órdenes de negocios. Creo que encontré a mi nuevo modelo a seguir.

—Gracias por tu amabilidad, Rarity—, dije asintiendo mi cabeza a ella. —Voy a tener que devolverte el favor algún día.

—Por favor, esto no es una competencia, querida, los amigos ayudan a sus amigos, no tienes que recompensármelo.

—Lo sé—, dije luego de otra cucharada de sopa, —Aun así, no me gusta estar en deuda con otro pony, aunque racionalmente, no debería.

—Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, me vendría bien un poco de ayuda en la tienda con las preparaciones para Nightmare Night—, dijo Rarity.

Buena jugada. —Me encantaría—, dije, —Pero no sé casi nada sobre diseñar vestidos.

—Está perfectamente bien—, dijo, —Estaría en deuda contigo si sólo me ayudaras con la caja registradora para que pueda concentrarme en hacer los vestidos.

—Puedo hacer eso—, dije, asintiendo con la cabeza. ¿Ella ya tenía preparado esto? Probablemente no, pero ella aun sabía cómo sacar provecho de una situación. Sonreí, el balance en el universo se había restablecido. —¿Cuándo me necesitas?

—Los dos días previos a la Nightmare Night suelen ser los más atareados, entonces si puedes venir el miércoles o el jueves, seria precioso.

Asentí. —Creo que puedo ir el jueves. La última vez que fui a tu tienda un miércoles, cosas desagradables sucedieron.

—Muy bien, espero verte allí entonces. Estoy segura que todo va a ir mejor que la última vez—. Oh dulce misericordiosa Celestia, ¿por qué en Equestria has dicho eso? ¿Por qué has tentado al destino tan descaradamente? ¡Nos has condenado a todos!

—¿Algo anda mal, querida?—, preguntó Rarity, —Luces como… Bueno, luces como si hubieras visto a Discord escondido en los arbustos.

—Oh si—, dijo Vinyl luego de tragar, —Ella se asusta cuando alguien dice algo como "¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" o "Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien". Ella cree que eso significa que cosas malas van a suceder. Basándose en cómo fueron los últimos días, ella puede tener razón.

Rarity tocó su mentón. —Bueno, si concentramos la atención en eso en una conversación ¿entonces crees que evitaríamos la terrible fatalidad que atrajimos hacia nosotras?

Tal vez. No había considerado ese ángulo antes. —Supongo que podría, pero sólo si operamos bajo la suposición de que algo horrible va a suceder el jueves—. Desde luego sabía que algo horrible iba a suceder el día después, pero no había necesidad de incitar al pánico. También, por lo que sabía, conocer la broma de Discord podría ser sólo un intento de hacerme quedar como una idiota. No iba a seguir su juego.

—Entonces… vamos a hacer nuestro mejor jueves para asegurarnos que nada terrible suceda—, dijo Rarity.

—Bueno, esto…podríamos tener una oportunidad, pero sólo si evitamos hacer alguna suposición sobre cómo va a ser el día.

El resto de la comida trascurrió sin incidentes, y Vinyl se sirvió dos porciones más de papas fritas de heno. Nuestro camarero evitó hacer comentarios groseros, y Rarity fue capaz de mantener la compostura al ver la cuenta. Me ofrecí a pagar una parte, pero ella se negó, diciendo que yo podría compensarlo el jueves.

—Si me disculpan—, dijo ella, levantándose, —La verdad es que tengo que ir a trabajar si quiero terminar todas las ordenes antes de Nightmare Night y tener sus vestidos listos antes del concierto del… Oh dios. Octavia, acabo de recordar, la orquesta tendrá su primera actuación el jueves, se escapó por completo de mi mente, así que si no puedes venir, voy a entenderlo.

Toqué mi mentón. —Supongo que podría ir un día antes, sólo… prométeme que no vamos a incendiar la tienda de nuevo, todavía estoy teniendo ataques de tos ocasionales.

Rarity sonrió. —No voy a garantizar nada, pero haré lo mejor posible.

—Está bien—, dije incorporándome sobre mis propios cascos. —Vinyl, realmente deberíamos regresar, nuestro descanso para almorzar no durará para siempre y al parecer Pinkie es una prodigio que puede aprender a leer partituras en menos de un día.

—Sí, sobre eso—, dijo Vinyl siguiéndome para salir del restaurante, —¿No es muy extraño que ella pueda aprender tan rápido a leer partituras? Quiero decir, a mí me tomómveces entenderlo, y aun no soy una experta.

—De todas las cosas imposibles que hace Pinkie Pie, ¿esa es la que más te impacta?—, pregunté.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que Pinkie parece hacer doce cosas imposibles antes del desayuno. Ese ridículo equipo de polka, por ejemplo, ¿te has preguntado alguna vez cómo logra tocarlo?

Vinyl se encogió de hombros. —Sólo pensé que era…Pinkie siendo Pinkie—, ella parpadeó un par de veces, —Huh, esa yegua hace un montón de cosas raras cuando piensas en ello.

Esa era la ironía del milenio. —Creo que debería revisar por ahí y ver si algún pony ha notado otra cosa extraña en ella también—. Buena suerte con eso, pensé, el pueblo entero parece haber aceptado alegremente el dicho de "Es sólo Pinkie siendo Pinkie". Sin embargo, no dije nada para debilitar el ánimo de Vinyl, quien sabe, tal vez ella podría convencer al resto del pueblo para que vea razones.

—Oh, y por cierto—, dije mientras continuábamos nuestro camino de vuelta a casa. —Papas fritas de heno, ¿en serio? Son, a lo mejor, una orden aparte, no puedes considerarlas como una comida completa.

—Pero eran tan buenas—, dijo trotando junto a mí, —Quiero decir, ellos hacen ver a las papas fritas regulares como…bueno, esas siguen siendo bastante buenas también, pero estas son mejores.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de exasperación. —Es cocina francesa, todo es bueno, sólo tienes que darle una oportunidad y ampliar tus horizontes. Podrías probar cosas nuevas—. La toqué con mi casco para dar más énfasis.

—¿Quieres decir que debería dejar de lado por un tiempo mi trabajo de Dj y las fiestas para tocar en alguna orquesta súper elegante o salir con una yegua que también podría ser descrita como alguien súper elegante?—, preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, algo así—, dije dejando escapar un suspiro, —Pero hay mucho más, y no todo lo que es súper elegante es aburrido o remilgado.

—Es verdad—, dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Quiero decir, tú estás bastante bien, incluso si eres muy remilgada—, Vinyl sonrió y la golpeé juguetonamente. —Pero, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo, quiero decir, si yo voy a probar todas esas cosas elegantes, tú necesitas…

—Sí, sí, necesito ser yo misma—, dije, terminando la frase por ella, —Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces, estoy comenzando a pensar que lo dices en serio.

—Lo digo en serio—, dijo ella, devolviendo mi gesto anterior y señalando mi pecho, —Eres genial y todo, pero eres MUY remilgada y correcta, lograr que salgas y te diviertas es como intentar sacar una muela.

—Bueno—, dije, —Hay una yegua que llamó mi atención, ella no es particularmente sofisticada, y sus modales en la mesa son atroces, pero tiene…je ne sais quoi *****. Tal vez debería invitarla a salir en algún momento

 ***NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: "Je ne sais quoi" : Algo especial. Creo…**

Vinyl me observó, sus ojos entrecerrados. —¿Estás hablando de mí, verdad?

Asentí.

—Bueno, genial entonces, yo sólo quería asegurarme. Quiero decir, es tan extraño escucharte intentado ser graciosa, tenía que comprobar.

—Esto…He mejorado mucho desde que llegué a Ponyville. He bebido, hice amigos, de alguna forma te convencí para que salieras conmigo, y puedo hacer esto en público sin tener un ataque de pánico—. Luego de eso, me incliné y le di a mi novia un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Después de todas las cosas horribles que sucedieron desde mi llegada a este pueblo, la idea de una breve exhibición de afecto público no parecía muy aterradora. Además, no es como si todo el pueblo ya lo supiera, de alguna forma.

Vinyl asintió con la cabeza. —Tengo que admitir que has hecho un montón de buenos progresos. Sigue así, y es posible que puedas vender tu violonchelo para comprar…no sé… un violonchelo eléctrico.

Me reí. —¿Vender el violonchelo que tú ayudaste a hacer? Ni siquiera por un boleto de vuelta a Canterlot.

—En realidad, sobre eso—, dijo, —¿Qué vas a hacer cuando todo esto termine? Quiero decir, odiaría volver a Canterlot, pero puedo encontrar trabajo ahí. DJ-PON3 siempre tiene demandas muy altas, sobre todo después de que los nobles se enteraron que toqué en la boda real.

Por segunda vez en el día, fui capaz de resistir el impulso casi irresistible de estrangular a algún pony. Voy a tener que escribir de nuevo al Dr. Whooves e informarle sobre mis impulsos violentos. Probablemente no son normales, pero entonces, dudo que cualquier aspecto de mi vida sea considerado normal en estos días. Aun así, realmente no quiero repetir mi crisis post-fiesta del jardín. Eso sería…desagradable para todos los involucrados.

—A decir verdad, no he pensado mucho en eso, y suponiendo que pueda sobrevivir mi tiempo en Ponyville, voy a considerarlo un éxito.

—Sí, sí, sé que piensas que este pueblo es una especie de agujero devora-todo, ¿pero qué quieres hacer cuando hayas terminado con la orquesta?

Yo…realmente no había considerado esa eventualidad antes. Parecía extraño teniendo en cuenta cuan desesperada estaba por dejar el pueblo, pero así era. Aunque valoraba a mis amigas, despreciaba totalmente al pueblo (o más exactamente, me desagradaban todas las cosas interesantes que me habían ocurrido mientras estaba en el pueblo), y adoraba Canterlot. Podía optar por quedarme con mis amigos en Ponyville, o abandonarlos y regresar a Canterlot. De cualquier forma, me sentía como si estuviera dejando una parte de mi ser detrás. Entonces, la pregunta era, ¿qué parte de mi debería dejar? ¿A la yegua que yo siempre había deseado ser o a la yegua que lentamente me había convertido?

Por supuesto, toda esta especulación es puramente académica, y por todo lo que sé, la orquesta podría llegar a ser un éxito rotundo (algo poco probable), lo que significaba que tendría que pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo en giras, lejos de mi vida en Ponyville y mi vida en Canterlot.

—Todo depende de lo que suceda con la orquesta—, dije, —Pero dime, ¿a qué se debe esta preocupación?

—Bueno—, dijo, —No sé si lo notaste, pero me gustas, y tal vez no quiero que te vayas—. Cierto, ella estaba preocupada porque no quería perderme, y luego de reflexionar, decidí que no quería perderla tampoco.

—Ya veo, si estoy obligada a regresar a Canterlot, siempre puedes venir conmigo—, dije. Mi apartamento no es el más grande del mundo, pero estoy segura que puedo convertir el estudio en otro dormitorio.

—Bien—, dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza, —Pero, ¿qué pasara con Lyra y Bon Bon? Yo soy su mejor amiga en el pueblo.

—Podrían mudarse a Canterlot también, pero quien sabe, yo podría estar atrapada en Ponyville indefinidamente—. Y por alguna razón, ese pensamiento no me llenaba con una sensación de terror casi palpable. Eso me preocupaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Hablamos un poco más sobre los posibles resultados de la Orquesta Real de Ponyville, antes de al fin llegar a casa. Todos los demás ponys habían vuelto de su pequeño descanso, y de hecho Pinkie Pie había dominado la lectura de partituras en un lapso de pocas horas. Vinyl y yo intercambiamos miradas, pero no se habló más del tema. Las Físicas de Pinkie son una parte aceptada de mi vida aquí, supongo.

El resto del ensayo fue sorprendentemente bien. No estoy diciendo que todos los ponys tocaron a la perfección, no lo hicieron, pero tocaron de forma competente, y cuanto más ensayábamos, más mejoraban. Si no fuera porque Royal Riff casi con seguridad iba a controlar la orquesta por mí, iría tan lejos para decir que nuestra tarea no parecía ser tan inútil.

Varias horas más tarde, nuestro ensayo concluyó y la mayoría de los ponys regresaron a su casa luego de unos minutos de charla, eventualmente, sólo Vinyl, yo, y Fiddlesticks quedamos en el salón principal. —Hey prima, tienes una muy linda orquesta por aquí, apuesto a que va terminar siendo la orquesta más grande y lujosa de todos los tiempos, debo quitarme el sombrero ante ti—. Asentí con la cabeza con gracia, a pesar de que dudaba de la autenticidad de su declaración. Si seis yeguas lograban formar la orquesta más grande y lujosa de todos los tiempos, algo estaba profundamente mal con el mundo.

—Sí, bueno, espero que pueda ser capaz de mantener el control de la orquesta y que Royal Riff no tome el cargo.

—Incluso si lo hace, no voy a obedecer a nadie que robe el trabajo de mi pariente.

Sonreí. —Gracias por tu lealtad Fiddlesticks, ¿ahora hay algo más que necesites?—, pregunté, preguntándome qué la estaba impulsando a quedarse.

—Oh si, los Apples vamos a tener una pequeña juerga esta noche, y pensé que, ya que eres pariente, podrías querer venir.

Ahh Fiddlesticks, aunque estemos relacionadas por sangre, puedes estar segura que yo nunca, ni siquiera en mis sueños más salvajes, iría a cualquier cosa llamada juerga. Nunca.

—Claro—, dijo Vinyl con entusiasmo, —Eso suena divertido. Estoy segura que a Tavi y a mí nos encantara—. Vinyl, sólo porque estemos saliendo, y debo admitir que me gustas mucho, no supongas que yo no vacilaría en acabar contigo. Aun así, sonreí, asentí con la cabeza y convine que eso sonaba como una idea encantadora, mientras pensaba cómo planear mi venganza sin dañar permanentemente nuestra relación.

—¿Por qué aceptaste ir?—, susurré.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Sonaba divertido—, Vinyl volvió a dirigirse a Fiddlesticks. —Adelántate, nosotras vamos a ir en un momento.

—Muy bien—, dijo ella, volviéndose para salir, —Te veo en un rato, prima.

—¿En qué mundo posible una "juerga" puede parecer algo divertido?

—Bueno, ya sabes, es una fiesta de la familia Apple, así que está garantizado que la comida va a ser grandiosa, y siempre he querido ir a la juerga de la cosecha.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?—, pregunté.

—Porque—, dijo, —Es una fiesta de la familia Apple, sólo familiares y amigos de la familia pueden ir. Pero ya que eres su pariente y yo tu amiga…—. Ella sonrió. Buena jugada, Vinyl.

—Aun así, estoy segura que podrías haber entablado amistad con uno de los Apples si realmente querías una invitación. Si ellos son como Fiddlesticks, estoy segura que te hubieran obligado—, dije.

Vinyl asintió. —Sí, probablemente, pero…No sé, arrastrarte hasta allí es mucho más divertido que ir por mi cuenta.

Asentí, sin duda debía planear mi venganza contra Vinyl una vez que todo terminara. Aun así, si ella quería ir a una fiesta, nosotras iríamos a una fiesta. —Muy bien—, dije mientras terminaba de reorganizar la sala de estar. —Supongo que puedo dejarme persuadir sólo por esta vez, pero me lo debes.

—Okay—, dijo ella mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta. —Pero lo prometo, vas a divertirte—. Lo dudaba bastante, pero entonces, yo ya me había equivocado antes. De hecho, me había equivocado con una frecuencia alarmante en los últimos días.

—Puede que tengas razón—, dije, —Pero no le veo el atractivo a algo llamado juerga.

—¿Sabes realmente lo qué es una juerga?—, preguntó, mirándome.

—Bueno, no exactamente, pero…

—Bien—, dijo Vinyl, —Entonces tal vez deberías ir allí y ver de qué se trata antes de juzgarlo. Ya sabes, la típica cortesía y todo eso. Después de todo, los Apples son tu familia.

Familiares muy, muy lejanos. Y aunque no he pasado tanto tiempo con ellos, los Oranges nunca soñarían con asistir a algo llamado juerga. Ellos son bastante aficionados a las veladas, sin embargo. —Tienes un punto, Vinyl, evitaré emitir un juicio hasta después de la fiesta, aunque aún tengo dudas de si voy a disfrutarlo.

—Muy bien—, dijo, —Además, disfrutaste la última fiesta.

—La última fiesta a la que asistí fue la gran reapertura de Rarity y tú y el resto de Ponyville colaboraron para darme el regalo imaginable más maravilloso, así que por supuesto que lo disfrute. Eso no significa que voy a disfrutar una juerga.

—Ya entiendo, pero hey, por otro lado, tu yegua favorita va a estar allí, y tal vez podría pedirte bailar con ella.

Me tomé un momento para pensar otra vez. —Aunque normalmente no soy una fanática de las gigas de baile, o lo que sea que bailen en una juerga, supongo que podría ser más soportable si estas sufriendo conmigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con sufrimiento?—, preguntó Vinyl, —Voy a tener el mejor momento de mi vida, va a haber sidra de manzana, tarta de manzana, frituras de manzana, todo de manzanas en realidad, y va a ser delicioso.

—Es increíble, Vinyl, realmente has logrado emocionarme por algo llamado juerga. Eres una hacedora de milagros.

Vinyl me dio un beso en la mejilla y me rodeó con su pata delantera. —Si crees que eso es increíble, deberías ver qué más puedo hacer para emocionarte.

Cinco minutos después, Vinyl había logrado convencerme para sacarme de debajo de un banco de un parque cercano. —Está bien, lo siento, olvidé que eres un poco puritana—, dijo.

La miré, y ella sintió la necesidad de modificar con rapidez su declaración. —No es que eso es algo malo, quiero decir, yo sabía que al entrar en esta relación tú y yo tendríamos ideas muy diferentes sobre lo que es y lo que no es aceptable hablar sobre…

Metí mi casco en su boca para callarla. —Está bien, sé que soy una puritana, y porque lo soy, te agradecería si no habláramos de cosas sobre relaciones en público. Simplemente no es correcto.

—Oh, bien. Lo siento. ¿Podemos hablar de eso cuando lleguemos a casa?—, preguntó.

Asentí.

—Bien, ¿no estás muy enojada conmigo entonces?—, preguntó Vinyl.

—No estoy enojada en lo más mínimo, sólo me gusta tener mi privacidad y no discutir asuntos personales en público—. Esa era una verdad a medias, no estaba molesta con esa cosa de las relaciones. Aún estaba mucho más molesta por estar obligada a ir a una juerga.

—Okay, con tal que no estés enojada.

Retomamos nuestra caminata hacia la juerga, que al parecer tenía lugar en una granja exterior al pueblo. El viaje nos llevó treinta minutos, y cuando finalmente llegamos…Bueno, lo que yo había imaginado que era una juerga era demasiado insulso. Grandes grupos de ponys bailaban desenfrenadamente al ritmo del violín de Fiddlesticks y la comida y la bebida estaban disponibles en cantidades verdaderamente masivas. Si la comida no fuera toda frita y la música no fuera tan…corriente, podría ser divertido. Aun así, había prometido a Vinyl que iba a intentar divertirme, y tenía la intención de honrar esa promesa.

—Bueno, hola—, dijo una yegua de color naranja que reconocí de la Gala, Applejack, supuse. —Twilight y compañía me contaron mucho sobre ti, me alegro que hayas podido venir. Cuando Fiddlesticks me dijo que somos parientes, sabía que tendrías que venir a la próxima Juerga de la Familia Apple—. Ella estrechó mi casco muy vigorosamente, e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para sonreír. —Ahora ve y mézclate con la gente, hay muchos ponys y tenemos más comida de la que podrías imaginar.

Vinyl se emocionó ante la mención de la comida y rápidamente trotó hacia la mesa del buffet. —Gracias por invitarnos a tu fiesta AJ, ¿crees que esta será tan buena como la anterior?

Mi ojo tuvo un _tic_ , definitivamente tendría que asesinar a Vinyl luego que todo esto terminara. —Lo apuesto—, dijo Applejack, —Ahora no te comas todas nuestras frituras como la última vez, y sírvete algo de sidra.

—Entonces…¿puedo preguntar cuál es el motivo de esta fiesta?—, dije, regresando mi atención a Applejack. (Aunque una pequeña parte de mi cerebro estaba redoblando sus esfuerzos para tramar algo contra Vinyl)

—Claro terrón de azúcar, cada año, cuando terminamos la cosecha de manzanas zap, hacemos una gran y antigua fiesta para celebrar y disfrutar de la compañía del otro, entonces llamamos a algunos familiares locales y nos volvemos salvajes. Y ya que eres de la familia y vives en la zona, creo que eso significa que tienes derecho a estar aquí como cualquier pony.

—Bueno, gracias—, dije, realmente sorprendida por su generosidad. —Voy a esforzarme para pasar un buen momento.

—Seguro que lo harás, ahora será mejor que detengas a tu novia antes de que ella se coma todo el buffet.

Asentí con la cabeza, le agradecí de nuevo, y troté hacia Vinyl para tener una pequeña charla.

—Dijiste que nunca has estado en una de estas fiestas antes.

—No, dije que siempre he querido ir a esta fiesta. AJ y todos ellos me invitaron a algunas de sus otras fiestas, pero nunca a la Juerga del Fin de la Cosecha oficial—. Oh eso estaba mucho mejor entonces, ¿y ellos honestamente llamaban a esta fiesta una juerga? Yo sólo había supuesto que era su manera casual y rustica de referirse a una fiesta. Pero no, resulta que la fiesta realmente se llamaba "juerga". Algún pony había hojeado un diccionario, había encontrado todos los posibles sinónimos de "fiesta", y decidió que "juerga" era la mejor palabra para describir su fiesta. Por supuesto, el lugar estaba absolutamente repleto, así que deben de haber hecho algo bien.

—Sin embargo, tú podrías haber…

Fui interrumpida cuando Vinyl metió en mi boca algo que ella denominó fritura de manzana. —Deja de hablar y prueba esto.

Era absolutamente increíble. La manzana y la canela estaban mezcladas a la perfección, el pan tenía la consistencia adecuada, y cada una de mis papilas gustativas cantó en éxtasis. —Mhmm—, dije, tragando la fritura, —Te perdono por todo lo que has hecho hasta llegar a este lugar, porque eso me permitió probar esta fritura. Por desgracia, ahora tengo que abandonarte por el pony que sabe cómo hacer más de estas cosas.

—Me parece justo—, dijo Vinyl, dando otra mordida a su fritura. —Aunque debo advertirte, la mayoría de la Familia Apple es muy tradicional cuando se trata de estas cosas.

—Demonios, en ese caso, ¿estarías interesada en ayudarme a robar la receta de dichas frituras?

Ella asintió. —Claro, pero antes de hacerlo, probablemente deberías probar el resto de la comida. El pie de manzana hace ver a las frituras como…Bueno, siguen siendo muy asombrosas, pero pruébalo.

El pie de manzana era fantástico, el budín de manzana era delicioso, las manzanas acarameladas eran perfectas, y todos los platos que probamos eran absolutamente maravillosos. Me tomó cada centímetro de mi fuerza de voluntad para no sumergirme dentro de los dulces con temática de manzanas como Vinyl estaba haciendo.

—Hey Tavi—, dijo ella, mientras subía a la superficie para tomar aire. —¿Aun no has probado la sidra? En serio, esta es una de las pocas veces en que podrás conseguirla sin tener que esperar en un fila. Bueno…en una larga fila—. Ella señaló a un grupo de ponys que esperaban en una fila pacientemente a que Apple Bloom les sirviera un vaso de sidra. Seguí el consejo de mi compañera de cuarto y me metí en la fila.

—Oh, hey Octavia—, dijo Apple Bloom cuando llegué al principio de la fila. —¿Qué te trae a nuestra pequeña reunión?

—Bueno, al parecer soy una pariente lejana de los Apples—, dije, —Y cuando eso se volvió un conocimiento general, supongo que era inevitable que Fiddlesticks decidiera invitarme a uno de los eventos de tu familia. Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que me estoy divirtiendo mucho más de lo que esperaba inicialmente.

—Me alegra oír eso—, dijo la potrilla luego de servir mi vaso de sidra. —Cuanto más, mejor, ¿no? Y hey, si las cosas salen bien, Vinyl podría unirse a la familia también, siempre quise una prima genial.

Pensé en muchas cosas durante ese segundo. Mi primer pensamiento fue que deseaba mucho acurrucarme en una bola y desvanecerme en la nada, segundo, pensé que Apple Bloom era muy, DEMASIADO, joven para conocer tales cosas, tercero, pensé que ella podría tener un poco de razón (este pensamiento en particular no duró demasiado), y finalmente, retornó a mi mente la idea de acostarme en el suelo y acurrucarme en una bola. Rápidamente decidí que ese era el curso de acción apropiado.

—¿Estas bien, Tavi?—, dijo Apple Bloom, mirándome desde su puesto, por mi parte, estaba completamente inmóvil. Vinyl notó la conmoción y se acercó a investigar.

—¿Qué está pasando?—,le preguntó a Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom sólo señaló hacia donde yo me había hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

—Tavi, esta es la tercera vez que pierdes la cabeza hoy, realmente necesitamos hacer algo con eso—, dijo ella.

Asentí con la cabeza por una fracción de centímetro.

—Muy bien—, dijo, cargándome en su espalda, —Vamos a repararte. Oh, y Apple Bloom, ¿podrías reservar unos vasos de sidra para nosotras?

La pony amarrilla asintió mientras Vinyl me llevaba a un granero cercano. —Okay Tavi—, dijo dejándome en el suelo, —¿Estas bien?

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres decirme qué está pasando?

—S-Sí.

—Empieza diciéndome qué sucedió para provocar este episodio—, dijo Vinyl, sentada junto a mí y envolviendo mi cuerpo con su pata delantera.

—Bueno—, dije riendo un poco por la vergüenza. —Apple Bloom mencionó despreocupadamente la posibilidad de que nosotras nos casemos y yo…Bueno, supongo que perdí la calma—. Si, era un eufemismo muy masivo. Si, Vinyl y yo sabíamos que eso era un eufemismo. No, ninguna de las dos comentó una mentira tan evidente.

—Entonces, ¿esto tiene que ver con esa cosita del decoro o lo que sea, o realmente tienes un problema con el matrimonio?—, preguntó ella.

—No es eso, es sólo…no lo sé—, dije sin convicción, —Tengo una ansiedad de que los ponys conozcan cosas de mi vida personal. No estoy segura de por qué existe, pero cada vez que sientó que mi vida personal está haciéndose pública, tiendo a reaccionar mal.

—No bromeas—, dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza, —¿Alguna idea de por qué tienes esta ansiedad?

—No realmente, es sólo la forma en que me criaron, supongo. Mis padres era muy estrictos sobre no discutir problemas personales en público, y cada vez que me equivocaba, siempre se aseguraban de aplicar un castigo apropiado.

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo qué?

—No usaban el castigo físico, por supuesto, ellos no eran abusivos, mayormente sólo me encerraban. Un día, recuerdo que estuve encerrada por un mes porque pregunté por qué mi tío tenía que ir al hospital mientras estábamos en público. Ellos no estaban molestos, claro, pero necesitaba aprender sobre los límites personales y por qué no debía cruzarlos.

Vinyl tocó su mentón. —Tavi, no te lo tomes a mal, pero cuanto más aprendo sobre tus padres, más sentido tienen tus rarezas.

Incliné la cabeza. —No estoy segura si interpretar eso como un cumplido o un insulto.

—Ninguno de los dos, Tavi, sólo…wow, tus padres realmente te lastimaron.

—Lo haces sonar como si ellos fueran abusivos, no lo son. Todo lo que querían era que yo sea absolutamente perfecta.

—Sí, veras—, dijo Vinyl, —Eso no es normal. Quiero decir, entiendo que todos los padres quieren lo mejor para sus hijos, pero hay una diferencia entre apoyarlos y obligarlos a alcanzar una meta imposible. Como mis padres, ellos no querían que yo fuera una DJ y pensaban que estaba perdiendo mi potencial, pero cuando estuvo claro que yo deseaba eso desde mi corazón, realmente me apoyaron. Aunque, ellos dejaron en claro que yo debía tener una carrera de emergencia en caso de que mi trabajo de DJ no resultara. Me apoyaron y me dieron consejos, ellos no me despreciaron por no hacer lo que ellos querían que haga.

Me incorporé, sintiendo la necesidad de defender a mis padres. —Lo entiendo, Vinyl, pero mis padres eran más….tradicionales. Ellos veían al amor y al afecto como algo que necesita ganarse y no sólo entregarse. Tal vez no fue el estilo popular de crianza, pero me convirtió en la yegua que soy ahora.

—Espera, ¿quieres decir que ellos no te amaban?—, preguntó Vinyl.

—No, no, por supuesto que me amaban, estoy segura de eso. Claro, no creo que alguna vez me lo dijeran, pero ellos pasaron diez años criándome. Sí, me echaron de casa después, pero solamente cuando pensaron que yo ya era capaz de vivir por mi cuenta.

—A los doce años—, dijo Vinyl.

—Si, a los doce años, y coincido que es un poco menos que la mayoría, pero ellos aun querían lo mejor para mí.

—No, querían que hicieras lo qué ELLOS pensaban que era lo mejor para ti, no parece que ellos se preocuparan sobre lo que querías tú.

Sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba con una extraña emoción, cada parte de mí se sentía como retorcida y las únicas dos opciones disponibles eran repartir golpes o colapsar allí mismo. Me erguí, encerrada en un combate contra mí misma, tratando de evitar que mi cuerpo no se despedazara.

Vinyl notó mi angustia y me envolvió con sus patas delanteras. —Hey, lo siento, no quise molestarte, yo sólo…

Odio admitir que lloré. Lo encuentro como la última debilidad, una incapacidad para controlar las emociones que conduce a una explosión violenta físicamente. Pero aun peor es sollozar mientras pierdo casi todo el control de mi cuerpo, y con ello, mi dignidad. Así que créeme cuando digo que llorar delante de una yegua cuya opinión y estimación valoraba por encima de todo lo demás fue una de las situaciones menos agradables de mi vida, y yo temía que ella se apartara de mi por mostrar tal debilidad.

Si mis padres me hubieran visto entonces, probablemente me hubieran matado por ser tan grosera, por tener el coraje de no sólo llorar, sino llorar delante de un pony. Para mi crédito, intenté alejarme de Vinyl para poder enfrentar mi vergüenza en privado, pero ella se negó a dejarme ir. En cambio, ella hizo algo completamente inesperado, me susurró palabras tranquilizadoras, me dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Ella no me regañó, ella no me juzgó por mis muchas debilidades, ella sólo me abrazó y me dijo que todo estaría bien. La amé por eso.

Al fin, mi ataque disminuyó y fui capaz de recuperar un poco la compostura. —Gracias.

—¿Por qué?—, preguntó Vinyl, —¿Por hacer lo que cualquier pony haría en una situación similar? ¿Por consolar a una yegua que lo necesitaba? Si, eres mi novia, así que quiero ayudarte más que la mayoría de los ponys, pero esto…esto sólo fue amabilidad básica.

Le sonreí. —¿Sinceramente crees que no lo mereces?

Vinyl asintió. —Claro.

—Es gracioso, en serio—, dije, —Toda mi vida, mis padres me dijeron que a ningún pony le importaba mis problemas, y cualquier ataque o demostración emocional era un signo de debilidad. Pasé toda mi vida convencida de que si alguna vez me abría a algún pony, ellos me dejarían por asco. Tal vez es verdad, tal vez no, pero por primera vez en mi vida, estoy pensando que tal vez otros ponys podrían aceptarme si soy honesta con ellos, que tal vez mi padres no tenían razón sobre cómo funciona el mundo. Por primera vez en mi vida, siento que puedo expresarme libremente con otro pony sin miedo a ser juzgada o recriminada.

Luego de eso, besé a Vinyl. No fue un rápido beso en la mejilla, sino algo persistentemente lento. Nuestros labios se encontraron, nuestros cuerpos se acercaron, y por unos momentos nos contentamos con sólo estar cerca de la otra mientras yo disfrutaba de la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos.

Desde el exterior, escuché los sonidos débiles del violín, y una idea cruzó mi mente. —Viney, ¿quieres bailar?

Ella sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta del granero. —Diría que me encantaría, con tal que no te moleste bailar algo tan corriente.

—Creo que puedo hacer una excepción sólo por esta vez—, dije, —Sólo prométeme que no le contaras a todos los ponys que yo realmente me divertí en una juerga, mi reputación estaría absolutamente arruinada.

—Lo que tú digas, Tavi—, dijo Vinyl mientras abríamos la puerta del granero y caminamos hacia un grupo de Apples danzantes. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, ella me había arrastrado hacia el centro de la pista de baile, y nuestras patas delanteras envolvían la sección media de la otra. Paradas sólo en dos cascos, bailamos lo que luego descubrí que era la canción tradicional de los Apples "Raise This Barn"

Nuestros cuerpos giraban entre sí. A veces, estábamos conectadas sólo por nuestros cascos delanteros, y otras veces, ni siquiera una línea de luz podía brillar entre nosotras. El baile fue salvaje y frenético, una expresión de euforia pura. Cuando la música lo requería, cambiábamos de compañero, y pasaba un rato bailando con un pariente desconocido, pero Vinyl y yo siempre lográbamos reunirnos luego de unos minutos. A nuestro alrededor, los cascos pisoteaban, los ponys reían, y la música tocaba.

Los recuerdos del resto de la noche tienden a desfigurarse, pero hay un momento que conservo perfectamente en mi memoria. Fue, creo, durante el tercer coro de la canción del granero y todos los ponys cantaban a nuestro alrededor. El viento soplaba en mi melena, deshaciendo todos mis esfuerzos anteriores de peinarme, pero eso no estaba en mi mente. En su lugar, yo estaba pensando en mi pareja de baile, en la forma en que sus cascos delanteros se sentían al envolverse en mi cuerpo. En ese instante, nuestros ojos se encontraron, un segundo pareció una eternidad, y sentí como si conociera perfectamente a mi compañera de cuarto, y creo que ella también podía verme así. Ella era una yegua que amaba todo, que pensaba que todos los ponys eran básicamente buenos hasta que demostraran lo contrario, y que quería, más que nada, compartir su amor con el mundo, y yo sentía que si pudiera vivir ese instante una y otra vez, sería una yegua verdaderamente feliz.

Después de eso, el resto de la fiesta trascurrió sin incidentes, aunque probé la Sidra de la Familia Apple, y era absolutamente increíble, justo como Vinyl había prometido. Si yo no hubiera estado sobrecargada por los otros eventos maravillosos de esa noche, la sidra podría haberme impactado más, pero aun así fue muy buena.

Varias horas y varios vasos de sidra después, Vinyl y yo nos tambaleábamos de regreso a la casa. Ambas estábamos cantando una interpretación realmente horrible de "Raise this Barn", pero ninguna estaba preocupaba por controlar su tono en ese momento.

—Bueno eso fue…Esa fue una noche muy divertida, Viney—, dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Ves, ves, te dije que te divertirías—, dijo ella, caminando hacia las escaleras.

—¿Qué, qué crees que estás haciendo, Srta. Scratch?—, dije, posicionándome entre ella y la escalera.

—Es tarde, voy a dormir, y luego tal vez a orinar, o tal vez primero voy a orinar y luego a dormir.

—N-No, no lo harás, estas muy borracha para subir las escaleras. Yo no quiero despertar por la mañana y ver que te rompiste el cuello mientras estabas soñando—. ¿He mencionado que ambas estábamos bastante ebrias en ese punto?

—Bueno, entonces…¿entonces que sugieres?

—Tenemos un perfecto…perfecto y hermoso sofá donde puedes dormir sin subir ninguna escalera. Cuando haya pasado la borrachera entonces podrás volver a tu cama.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y confiada de que la situación se había resuelto, decidí que ahora podía subir con seguridad las escaleras e ir a la cama. Obviamente, luego de hacer un alboroto sobre la incapacidad de mi compañera de subir las escaleras, me tropecé con el primer escalón y mi cabeza impactó en la pared. ¿Esperaban otra cosa?

—Hey, Vinyl—, dije, volviendo a incorporarme. —¿Hay lugar en ese sofá para dos ponys? Creo que estoy un poco achispada.

Vinyl asintió y me arrastré hacia nuestro sofá extra grande junto con ella. Esa noche, con las patas delanteras de Vinyl envolviendo mi cuerpo, logré conciliar el sueño de forma rápida y dormir profundamente por el resto de la noche.

* * *

¿No creen que Vinyl y Tavi son la pareja más dispareja? Después de Rarijack, claro :P El tema de los padres de Octavia me parece muy inteligente, demuestra que alguien, tanto bueno como malo, tiene una razon para ser como es, y no debemos juzgarlo por ello. Ademas de la tipica enseñanza de seguir tus propios deseos, con o sin el apoyo de tus seres queridos. Lyra y Bon Bon apostando sobre sexo... okay, ¿por qué no me sorprende? ¿Que dicen? ¿Octavia debería quedarse en Ponyville, o irse a Canterlot con Vinyl? ¿Royal Riff debería ser enviado a la luna? ¿Debería existir un apartado de la física dedicado a la Lógica Pinkie? ¿Qué es peor, que Apple Bloom sirva bebidas alcohólicas siendo menor de edad o tome bebidas alcohólicas siendo menor de edad? ¡Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos caps! Saludos.


	14. Día 12

_¡Buenos días/noches! Continuamos con las aventuras de las dos músicas de Ponyville :3. Anteriormente, la Orquesta tuvo su primer ensayo, con Pinkie jugando con la lógica, Vinyl tocando su super tambor y Lyra y Bon Bon apostando sobre sexo :P. Ademas, Octavia tuvo otra vez una crisis nerviosa, al enterarse que todo el pueblo conocía su enamoramiento por Vinyl. Finalmente, ambas ponys asistieron a una juerga/fiesta en Sweet Apple Acres, donde terminaron borrachas y durmiendo juntas en el sofa. ¿Ahora que pasara?_

* * *

 **Día 12**

Esta mañana fue, bueno, no quiero decir que fue una buena mañana, las buenas mañanas simplemente no existen en Ponyville, pero fue agradable. La primera sensación que sentí al despertar fue el calor del cuerpo de Vinyl junto al mío, y me deleité con la sensación de estar presionada contra ella. Por mucho que me hubiera encantado pasar el día entero a su lado, tenía que escribir un poco, y por lo tanto me deslicé fuera del abrazo de Vinyl lo más silenciosa y sigilosamente posible, y empecé mi rutina matutina, que he descrito de forma extensa en las otras entradas.

Cuando comencé a escribir los eventos de los últimos dos días, me sorprendí silbando una canción recordada a medias, y sonriendo con nostalgia. ¿Qué en Equestria me está pasando?

Luego de horas de escribir, tararear y sonreír, oí un golpe en la puerta. —Adelante—, dije, recuperando con rapidez la compostura mientras seguía concentrada en mi diario.

—Hey—, dijo Vinyl mientras entraba, —Creo que es la primera vez que me invitas a entrar en tu habitación. Quiero decir, la primera vez que me invitas a entrar cuando estas sobria.

Asentí con la cabeza, entendiendo rápidamente su intención y recordando la mañana de mi primera resaca. Encontrar a mi compañera de cuarto desmayada en mi cama me había parecido humillante en su momento, pero en retrospectiva, tal vez había exagerado un poco. —Sí, supongo—, dije, mirándola con una sonrisa, —¿Acabas de despertar?—, pregunté.

Ella asintió. —Más o menos, quiero decir, me desperté, vi que te habías ido, y pensé que podrías estar en tu cuarto o afuera en algún asunto oficial de la orquesta—, Vinyl miró el libro que estaba enfrente de mí, —¿Qué estas escribiendo?

—No es nada, de verdad—, dije, —Soló estoy añadiendo los eventos de los últimos días a mi diario.

—Cool—, dijo, sentándose en mi cama, —¿Y qué más hiciste luego de levantarte? ¿No has hecho más limpieza en la casa, o si?

Negué con la cabeza. —Sólo he estado escribiendo.

—Oh—, Vinyl frunció el ceño, pensativa, —¿Entonces acabas de levantarte?

—No, he estado despierta durante varias horas, pero los últimos días fueron bastante agitados, y había varios eventos importantes que tenía que discutir en profundidad.

—¿En serio?—, preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja, —¿Cuan largas son esas entradas de diario?

—Bueno, la entrada de ayer tiene actualmente treinta páginas, pero creo que voy a escribir al menos cinco páginas más describiendo la "juerga" y las consecuencias de la misma, mientras que el domingo fue moderadamente corto, con veintiocho páginas.

—Eso…eso es una locura—, dijo Vinyl, —¿Escribiste casi sesenta paginas describiendo lo que te ha sucedido en los últimos dos días? Mis entradas de diario apenas tienen dos párrafos.

—Lo sé—, dije, mirándola con una sonrisa, —He leído algunas.

—Cierto, así que…¿de verdad te gusta escribir, entonces?

—Es divertido—, dije, dejando mi pluma y sentándome a su lado en la cama, —Comencé detestándolo, pero mi terapeuta pensó que sería una buena idea y desde que él fue la principal barrera entre yo y mi potencial tiempo en la cárcel, decidí que debía complacerlo.

—Espera—, interrumpió Vinyl, —¿Qué es eso de ir a la cárcel?

—Bueno—, dije, logrando mantener mi rostro impasible, —¿Recuerdas mi reacción negativa al conocer a Pinkie Pie luego de mudarme aquí?

—Desprecio—, dijo, asintiendo.

—Y recuerdas por qué estaba tan molesta con ella, ¿verdad?

—Sí, porque ella arruinó dos de los más grandes conciertos en tu vida y luego me contrataron a mi como DJ para la boda real.

Oh Vinyl, si no fueras mi novia te hubiera estrangulado por decir eso. Todavía estaba muy tentada a hacerlo, pero de alguna forma mi naturaleza menos criminal logro imponerse. —Eso es…correcto—, dije luego de calmarme un poco, —Bueno, después de eso, sólo pensar en la pony rosa que parecía haber decidido arruinar mi carrera, era suficiente para enfurecerme, así que cuando vi a una pegaso que lucía casi exactamente igual a ella…Yo podría haberla perseguido con la intención de utilizar mi violonchelo como un arma cuerpo a cuerpo improvisada.

—Obviamente, yo no estaba en mis cabales, ya que nunca se me ocurriría dañar mi violonchelo, pero los tribunales estaban menos que convencidos y dijeron que, o podía ir a ver a un psiquiatra designado por la corte por un año, o podía pasar seis meses en la cárcel. Opté por la terapia.

—Wow, Pinkie realmente te hizo daño, ¿no?

Simplemente asentí, —En retrospectiva, es gracioso cuanto podía odiar a una yegua que nunca había conocido apropiadamente. Como me había convencido de que ella estaba decidida a arruinar mi vida de alguna forma. Entonces, luego de conocerla, ella resulto no tener ni una pizca de maldad en su cuerpo. En retrospectiva, todo esto me hace sentir como una idiota—, dije, agachando la cabeza con vergüenza.

—Hey, hey, está bien Tavi. Quiero decir, el intento de asalto no estuvo bien, pero entiendo por qué estas molesta. Sólo tienes que buscar la manera más sana de expresar esa ira. Preferiblemente algo que no termine en una terapia impuesta por la corte.

—De acuerdo—, dije, permitiéndome apoyarme contra mi compañera de cuarto, —De todos modos, luego de que concluyeran nuestras sesiones, escribir en mi diario todos los días se convirtió en una costumbre que no se sentía bien si la evitaba. En muchos sentidos, creo que el acto de escribir posee una cualidad casi meditativa que me permite calmarme y observar los eventos del día bajo una nueva luz.

—Sí, okay—, dijo Vinyl, asintiendo con la cabeza, —Aun así, ¿realmente tienes que escribir como…sesenta paginas para cubrir dos días? ¿Por qué no escribes unos pensamientos rápidos?

—Porque, Vinyl, me gusta ser cuidadosa con mi escritura, me permite mantener un registro detallado de las insignificancias de mi vida para futuras referencias, y al mismo tiempo me permite evaluar los eventos del día anterior.

—Esta bien, lo entiendo, creo—, dijo Vinyl, acariciando mi cuello, —¿Pero puedes tomarte un descanso de escribir por un rato, ¿no?

Sonreí. —Supongo que puedo dejarme convencer. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Bueno—, empezó, —¿Recuerdas que hace una semana me dijiste que me ayudarías a organizar mis cosas de DJ?

Asentí con la cabeza, rápidamente entendiendo a donde iba su idea.

—Estaba pensando, ya que realmente no tenemos planes para hoy, sería divertido hacer eso juntas.

—Supongo que por "juntas" te refieres sobre todo a mí?—, dije.

Vinyl asintió. —Sí, quiero decir, yo voy a hacer el trabajo duro, pero realmente no tengo la cabeza para organizar cosas como tú.

—Muy bien—, dije, —Pero me lo debes.

—Claro—, dijo Vinyl, —¿Cómo en Equestria podría pagarte? ¡Ooh! Tal vez podría limpiar tu habitación en algún momento.

—Por supuesto que no, he visto tu habitación y preferiría tenerte apartada del proceso de limpieza como sea posible.

—Okay, entonces, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Toqué mi mentón con mi pata delantera, pensando durante unos segundos. —Una cita, y me refiero a una cita apropiada, con un vestido formal, una comida maravillosa, y por supuesto, el placer de tu compañía.

—Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo. ¿Cuándo?

—Después de organizar tu habitación, claro—. Me incorporé y me dirigí hacia la sala de DJ de Vinyl. Tan pronto como entré, vi el abultado armario de Vinyl, repleto con todos los álbumes conocidos por la ponidad, si sus afirmaciones anteriores eran reales.

—Muy bien, Vinyl, supongo que lo primero que debemos hacer es abrir tu armario y hacer el inventario.

—Pero…¿has visto lo que hay ahí dentro, no? Sólo esta…lleno de cosas.

—Estoy consciente de eso—, dije, —Pero nuestro objetivo es hacer que el armario no este "lleno de cosas", y para hacerlo necesitamos vaciarlo y hacer el inventario.

—Vas a obligarme a abrir el armario, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza, recordando la avalancha de álbumes que brotó de allí la última vez que ella lo abrió.

Vinyl suspiró, murmurando en voz baja mientras se acercaba al armario. Retrocediendo varios pasos, su cuerno comenzó a brillar y el cerrojo del armario fue envuelto por sus energías mágicas. En el instante en que Vinyl logró deshacer la cerradura, las puertas se abrieron y una ola de álbumes se esparció fuera del armario, enterrando rápidamente a Vinyl.

—Puede que necesites invertir en más espacio para almacenar—, dije ofreciéndole mi casco mientras ella luchaba por abrirse paso entre su colección de discos.

—¿Tu crees?

Deje escapar un suspiro. —Supongo que este pueblo tiene una ferretería.

Vinyl asintió. —Bien, entonces ve allí, compra algunos estantes y clavos, y vuelve aquí. Voy a empezar a organizar tu considerable colección de discos.

—La más grande de Equestria—, dijo ella, sonriendo alegremente mientras la ayudaba a salir de su pila de discos.

—Sí, bueno, mientras no estas, voy a comenzar a clasificar—, miré a la montaña de álbumes, —Si tengo mucha suerte, voy a terminar para cuando tú regreses.

Vinyl rió mientras caminaba fuera del cuarto. —Estoy segura que no te llevara tanto tiempo.

Como había prometido, su colección de discos era muy amplia, y más que varios álbumes eran completamente desconocidos para mí, aunque teniendo en cuenta que no me interesa la música moderna, ese hecho no era sorprendente.

Las pilas de álbumes crecían más y más alto, hasta que tuve que sostenerme sobre mis patas traseras sólo para añadir discos a la pila. Afortunadamente, Vinyl llegó a casa mucho tiempo después y decidí que podía centrarme en la construcción de los estantes mientras ella se encargaba de la clasificación.

—¿Encontraste todo lo que necesitamos?—, pregunté mientras ella entraba de nuevo en el cuarto.

—Sí, más o menos, quiero decir, me perdí un poco en la ferretería, lo siento si te hice esperar por mucho tiempo.

Sonreí mientras me acercaba a tomar los suministros. —Esta bien, acabo de terminar de clasificar todos los álbumes. La pila grande es de música tecno, y necesito que selecciones los cien discos que más utilices en tus conciertos o actuaciones o como sea que llames a tus recitales.

—Normalmente sólo uso "recitales"—, dijo asintiendo. Vinyl se sentó a mi lado y la pila más pequeña de álbumes comenzó a flotar a nuestro alrededor. Apartó algunos álbumes y el resto regresó a la pila. Había pensado que el trabajo le llevaría una hora o más, en cambio, parecía que ella probablemente terminaría con su tarea antes que yo pudiera armar el primer estante.

Aun así, le había prometido a Vinyl que le ayudaría a organizar su habitación, y tenía la intención de hacerlo. Incluso si mi ayuda era casi totalmente irrelevante. Varios minutos después, yo estaba a punto de comenzar a clavar el primer estante cuando Vinyl declaró que ella había "terminado"

—¿Qué quieres decir con terminado?—, pregunté mientras terminaba de martillar el primer clavo y comenzaba a intentar tomar el segundo clavo con mis cascos.

Vinyl señaló su cuerno, —Si, pero…ya sabes, magia de unicornio. Aquí, déjame ayudarte con eso—. Antes que pudiera formular una respuesta adecuada, ella había envuelto con su magia el clavo y el martillo.

—Puedo hacerlo yo misma—, dije, alejando el martillo de ella.

—Pero te tomara como una hora terminar de colocar los estantes, y yo puedo hacerlo en menos de diez minutos.

—¿Y no crees que soy consciente de eso, Vinyl? ¿No crees que soy consciente de que un unicornio puede hacer el trabajo de diez ponys terrestres sin sudar? Créeme, soy consciente de eso desde que decidí convertirme en música. La mayoría de las orquestas ni siquiera considerarían contratarme porque no tengo una educación académica, y ambas sabemos que tienes que ser un unicornio para obtener una educación académica. La única razón por la que fui capaz de trabajar para la orquesta de Canterlot fue porque ocasionalmente realizan audiciones abiertas para buscar nuevos talentos y tuve que tocar dos veces como cualquier otro unicornio que audicionó para ser contratada.

Objetivamente, yo sabía que no era culpa de Vinyl que la sociedad Equestre fuera prejuiciosa en favor de los unicornios, y sabía que ella no tenía la intención de molestarme, pero por desgracia para ella, había logrado acceder a una vida de frustración contenida que yo había esperado la oportunidad para sacar a la superficie.

—Y aun así, la mayoría de los ponys me trataron como una clase de acto novedoso, porque, obviamente, un pony terrestre nunca podría aprender a tocar un instrumento musical apropiadamente—, cambié mi voz para imitar a mis detractores, —Si, un pony terrestre puede tocar cierto instrumento musical competentemente, pero sólo un unicornio puede demostrar verdadera maestría.

—¡Pero lo hice! Toqué mi violonchelo mejor que cualquier pony, y Canterlot por fin comenzó a reconocerlo, antes que tu pequeña amiga rosa lograra descarrilar mi carrera y fuera enviada aquí—. Golpeé el suelo con el martillo en mi cólera, sin preocuparme en particular por construir un estante.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió con ira casi reprimida cuando Vinyl me envolvió con sus patas delanteras. —Hey, hey, esta bien—, dijo ella, —No sabía que eso era un gran problema para ti. Si quieres tomarte una hora para clavar ese estante, entonces esta bien—. Me besó en la mejilla, —Y sé que eres una gran violonchelista, y pronto algún día el resto de Equestria va a abrir los ojos y se dará cuenta de eso también.

Sonreí un poco, sintiendo que mi enojo se disipaba. —Gracias, y lo siento por enojarme tanto contigo, es sólo que, estoy casada de ser vista como inherentemente inferior a los unicornios porque me jugué el flanco para conseguir dominar el violonchelo, y todo lo quiero es tener cierto reconocimiento en lugar de ser enviada a Ponyville, así que, ver cuán fácil la magia de unicornio puede hacer todo, bueno, todavía me afecta un poco.

Vinyl asintió. —Sí, entiendo, quiero decir, como un unicornio, realmente nunca piensas en lo fácil que la magia hace todo. Para mí, usar mi magia de levitación para ordenar todo esos álbumes simplemente me pareció la forma más sencilla de hacer las cosas, mientras que para ti, eso debió hacerte sentir que todo tu trabajo duro es superficial y sin sentido y te hizo pensar que no tienes mucha utilidad como pony.

Aplasté mi casco contra mi cara. —Como siempre, Vinyl, tú logras conjeturar el problema con la menor cantidad de tacto posible. ¿Recuérdame otra vez porque estamos saliendo?

—Porque soy una de los pocos ponys en Equestria que puede soportar tu locura y te sientes atraída por mi sensibilidad superficial.

—Sí, bueno, supongo que tu falta de tacto es sólo parte de tu encanto—, me acerqué para plantar un beso en la mejilla de mi compañera de cuarto.

—Además—, dijo Vinyl mientras me alejaba, —Eres tan dulce cuando no estas teniendo una crisis nerviosa, así que eso es genial.

No pude evitar reírme. —Sera mejor cuando pueda trascurrir un día entero sin volverme loca por algo.

Vinyl trató de sofocar su risa. —Sabes que te amo Tavi, pero no creo que eso sea posible.

—Espera, ¿qué has dicho?—, pregunté.

—No creo que eso sea posible—, dijo ella.

—No, la parte antes de eso, algo sobre que tú me amas—, dije.

—Eh, nop, realmente no recuerdo eso, debes estar escuchado cosas, Tavi.

Definitivamente Vinyl había mencionada la palabra "amor", y una parte de mi quería presionar el tema, de hecho, una gran parte de mi quería hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo, pensar sobre la conversación resultante me aterrorizaba. Sí, me gustaba mucho la compañía de Vinyl, y pasar tiempo con ella casi siempre mejoraba mi ánimo. Ella era la primera yegua que realmente se preocupaba por mí, e incluso cuando yo llegaba a mi punto más bajo, ella hacia todo lo posible para ayudarme, y sabía que sin importar lo que deparaba el futuro, Vinyl estaría allí para ayudarme.

Pero por otro casco, sólo nos habíamos conocido hace once días y estado saliendo por tres. Eso parecía un poco demasiado rápido para ser apropiado. Por otro lado, mi parte más sentimental respondió que, durante esos once días, nosotras habíamos vivido y pasado casi cada minuto del día juntas. El hecho de que no nos odiáramos era inusual, y el hecho de que realmente nos gustábamos era incluso milagroso.

Mi mente se aclaró cuando Vinyl me miró fijamente, la preocupación en su rostro crecía cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba. —¿Estas bien, Tavi? Has estado mirando a la nada en el último minuto.

Sacudí la cabeza, saliendo con rapidez de mi ensueño. —Mis disculpas, Vinyl, tu comentario sólo me hizo pensar en nuestra relación.

—Si—, ella me miró y ladeó la cabeza, —¿Lograste sacar una conclusión?

—Tal vez—, dije, sentándome, —Me di cuenta que realmente te quiero mucho, hasta el punto que podría clasificar mi afecto como "amor", pero no estoy segura.

Vinyl dejó escapar un suspiro. —Tavi, lo siento si te asusté, ya sabes que puedo decir cosas sin pensar, y no quise asustarte, así que vamos a pretender que eso nunca sucedió.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—, dije, mirando a mi novia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con si lo dije en serio? ¿Qué dije?

Apoyé mi casco contra mi frente y fruncí el ceño. —Antes dijiste que me amabas, y estoy preguntando si lo dices en serio.

—Oh, bueno, si—, dijo Vinyl frotando la parte trasera de su cuello, —Quiero decir, claro, tú eres mi mejor amiga.

Si el asunto no fuera tan serio, hubiera disfrutado la oportunidad de ver a mi compañera de cuarto avergonzarse. En cambio, sólo logró aumentar mi molestia.

—Sabes que no quise decir eso—, dije, —Estas siendo intencionalmente evasiva, y viniendo de ti, es bastante inesperado.

—No lo soy—, dijo ella, —Es sólo que…bueno, tal vez…

Como las entradas anteriores pueden comprobar, no soy la mejor yegua cuando se trata de entender situaciones sociales. Mi habitual _modus operandi_ para lidiar con lo inesperado consiste en alinear a todos los ponys a mi alrededor y meter tanto la pata en mi boca que correría el riesgo de comerme a mí misma *****. Sin embargo, en ese momento, al ver el miedo en los ojos de mi compañera de cuarto, lo entendí. Entendí los sentimientos de duda y preocupación que, por el momento, consumían a la yegua más importante en mi vida. Una parte de ella quería abrirse conmigo, pero al mismo tiempo, ella estaba preocupada de que al hacerlo sin querer me ofendería y dañaría nuestra relación, o tal vez yo sólo estaba proyectando, y la verdad era sustancialmente diferente.

 ***NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: "Put your foot in your mouth" significa "Meter tu pie en tu boca", que a su vez equivale a "meter la pata". De ahí el chiste…**

De cualquier forma, esa teoría ordenó mi siguiente acción, mi acción increíblemente estúpida. —Yo también te amo—, dije, —Sé que sólo nos conocimos hace unas semanas y sólo hemos estado saliendo por un par de días, pero durante ese tiempo, has logrado convertirte en el pony más importante de mi vida. Una parte de mi mente siempre está pensando en ti, y el tiempo que estoy contigo siempre es mi parte favorita del día. Y no sólo me haces feliz, me ayudas incluso cuando estoy en mi punto más bajo. Como ayer, cuando tuve una de mis crisis nerviosas, no me abandonaste o reprimiste, me apoyaste hasta que fui capaz de recuperar la compostura y me aseguraste que todo estaría bien. En realidad, esa fue la primera vez que supe que te amaba, yo sólo…no quise decirlo porque pensé que sería demasiado pronto.

Vinyl ladeó la cabeza y me miró, y mi confianza recién descubierta comenzó a evaporarse. —De todos modos, probablemente estoy pareciendo una completa tonta ahora, y si estoy metiendo la pata, realmente lo siento mucho. En retrospectiva, mi declaración de amor es muy impropia y…

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, Vinyl colocó su casco sobre mi boca y me silenció. —Tavi, lo que acabas de decir fue absolutamente perfecto, no lo arruines con un montón de disculpas a medias.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi cuello, con cuidado de no pincharme con su cuerno. —Yo te amo también, es sólo que, creo que nunca le dije eso a ningún pony antes, y…no lo sé.

Me reí y la envolví con mis cascos delanteros. —Cuidado Vinyl, estas empezando a sonar como yo.

—Que Celestia no quería que suceda, no creo que Equestria pueda soportar a dos como tú—, dijo Vinyl, devolviendo la risa, —Sin embargo, quería decírtelo, es sólo que, cuando pensé lo que podría suceder si no te sentías de la misma forma, comencé a asustarme.

No puede resistir la tentación de sonreír. —Bueno, entonces, es algo bueno que estes saliendo con una de las pocas yeguas de Equestria que está muy bien versada en ataques de ansiedad sin sentido.

Ambas permanecimos allí por varios minutos, descansando nuestras cabezas sobre la otra. Me deleité con la sensación del pelaje de mi pareja contra el mío, mientras mi nariz olía su aroma. Justo cuando pensé que el momento no podría ser mejor, sentí un ligero beso en mi cuello, y rápidamente devolví el favor. Su pelaje dejó en mi boca un ligero sabor a menta, y estaba ansiosa por experimentarlo de nuevo. Otro beso rápidamente siguió al primero, y muy pronto ambas estábamos perdidas en la presencia de la otra, cada pensamiento y acto llevaba a experimentar a la otra al máximo. Nuestros cuerpos se acercaron, nuestras patas delanteras nos unieron firmemente, y nuestras corazones latían con el mismo ritmo. Para nosotras, el universo exterior dejó de existir y…

Luego de eso, los eventos se volvieron profundamente personales, y siento que no necesito escribirlos aquí para que algún pony pueda leerlos en su tiempo libre. Basta con decir, que las dos pasamos el resto del día (y buena parte de la noche) recostadas en la sala de DJ de Vinyl, entre pilas de discos diversos y equipos de sonidos, perdidas en la compañía de la otra. Al parecer, se puede, de hecho, tener un buen día en Ponyville.

* * *

 _Y tuvieron sex ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) No se que me sorprende más, la paciencia de Vinyl para con Octavia o todos los problemas que tuvo esta ultima en su pasado. Ir a la carcel, terapia, padres severos y casi abusivos, tener que ser independiente a los doce años...wow, sólo wow. Y algo que me encantaría que se tratara con profundidad en la serie es el prejuicio hacia los ponys terrestres. En serio, seria un episodio muy educativo sobre la discriminación :3 En fin, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Nos vemos._


	15. Dia 13

_¡Buenos días/noches! Sorry por hacerlos esperar tanto, surgieron algunos inconvenientes m̶a̶l̶d̶i̶t̶o̶s̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶f̶e̶s̶o̶r̶e̶s̶. En el capitulo anterior, las dos músicas decidieron ordenar la colección de discos de Vinyl. Luego de una conversación, con padres abusivos y discriminación hacia ponys terrestres, ambas terminaron teniendo...una linda velada, if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). ¿Que sucederá ahora?_

* * *

 **Dia** **13**

Para todo hay un costo, un equilibrio inherente en el universo que hace más apetecibles a los acontecimientos negativos y sirve para humillarnos en los momentos de mayor victoria. En mi caso, luego de pasar una muy agradable velada con Vinyl, de súbito desperté recordando por qué dormir en un piso de madera es una idea muy desagradable. Me giré varias veces, intentando encontrar una posición que no agravara mi dolor de espalda. Por desgracias, mis vueltas tuvieron el efecto secundario de despertar a mi compañera de cuarto.

Vinyl gimió. —Ahora no, es muy temprano—, ella se apartó de mí.

—Lo siento, Vinyl, estaba tratando de acomodarme, no era mi intención molestarte.

Se volvió hacia mí y se frotó los ojos con un casco delantero mientras que con el otro envolvió mi torso. —Oh, hey—, ella plantó un beso en mi mejilla, —¿Acabas de despertar?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Aparentemente, mi cuerpo rechazó con vehemencia la idea de dormir en el suelo entre tus discos—. Para enfatizar mi punto, una pila de discos eligió ese momento para derrumbarse y sepultar una de mis patas.

—Oh, ¿en serio?—, ella sonrió, —No creo que fuera tan terrible, y parecía que estabas disfrutándolo también.

No tuve más remedio que devolverle la sonrisa. —Permíteme aclarar, cuando estaba consciente, la noche fue maravillosa. Sólo cuando estuve durmiendo surgieron los problemas entre mi espalda y el suelo.

—Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?—, preguntó, —¿Seguir recostada un poco más?

—Me encantaría—, dije, —Pero si paso otro minuto en este suelo creo que voy a volverme loca. Al menos, no creo que mi espalda pueda perdonarme.

—Bueno, siempre podemos ir a mi cama—, dijo Vinyl.

—¿Ese moho monstruoso volvió a crecer?

—¿Te refieres a Mohito? Si, él está bastante molesto porque casi lo asesinas, pero no hay nada que una ofrenda de pizza no pueda solucionar.

Fruncí mi ceño, sin saber si Vinyl estaba bromeando o no. —Por favor, dime que no le darás una ofrenda al moho de tu habitación.

—¿Qué?—, dijo Vinyl, —No quiero que mis dos compañeros de cuarto peleen.

—Vinyl, es un moho. No tiene sentimientos, y debe ser destruido.

—Tavi, eso es racista, después de todo tu discurso sobre cómo los ponys terrestres son constantemente discriminados, no puedo creer que seas tan rápida para juzgar a una mancha gigante de sensible moho.

Realmente quería señalar que su razonamiento era falaz, pero por desgracia fui incapaz de pensar alguna objeción. —Bien, pude ser un poco apresurada a la hora de juzgar a la macha gigante de moho que vive en tu habitación.

—Bien, ahora, no voy a poder presentártelo hoy porque Mohito sigue enojado por…ya sabes, tu intento de homicidio.

—¿No me estás diciendo que él puede hablar, o si?

—Si, por supuesto que puede hablar, quiero decir, ¿cómo sino podría saber que está enojado?

Nop, no, no había una macha gigante de moho parlante en el cuarto de Vinyl, esta era sólo una broma de Vinyl. Una muy mala broma. Porque tener un monstruo sensible de moho en tu dormitorio es…Eso cruza el límite de lo que estoy dispuesta a creer que existe en una realidad coherente, incluso aceptando las peculiaridades de Ponyville.

—Esto…sólo vamos a tu habitación, ¿sí? No queremos molestar a Mohito.

—Lo que tú digas, Tavi—, dijo Vinyl, incorporándose sobre sus cascos.

La imité, con cuidado de no perturbar el ambiente más de lo que ya estaba. Por desgracia, mi plan de pasar la mañana en la cama con Vinyl fue interrumpido cuando un golpe sonó en el primer piso antes que pudiéramos alcanzar el dormitorio.

—Me pregunto quién podrá ser—, pregunté, deteniendo mi trote hacia mi cuarto.

—Vamos Tavi, sea quien sea, estoy segura que puede esperar. Además, es muy temprano para recibir a otros ponys.

—Ahora Vinyl, el inicio de un romance, sin importar lo maravilloso que es, no es motivo para eludir nuestras responsabilidades sociales. Algún pony puede necesitar nuestra ayuda, y negarle nuestro apoyo seria egoísta.

Vinyl gimió, —¿Por qué mi novia tiene que ser tan exigente y particular?

—Porque—, dije rotundamente, —Tú necesitas a un pony exigente y particular para evitar que cultives monstruos de moho sensibles en tu antiguo dormitorio.

—Espera, ¿antiguo dormitorio?—, preguntó mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Obviamente no voy a permitir que un pony que me importa duerma en una habitación tan…repugnante, y ya que te niegas a limpiarlo, tendrás que dormir en mi cuarto a partir de ahora—. Al parecer, he aprendido un poco sobre cómo crear un escenario beneficioso para todos durante mi tiempo con Rarity.

—Bueno—, dijo Vinyl, —Cuando lo pones de esa forma, cómo puedo decir que no.

—Me alegro que hayas entrado en razón—, dije cuando llegamos al rellano de la escalera, —Ahora, veamos quién decidió molestarnos a las…—, miré el reloj colgado en la pared, —…una de la tarde—. Me había quedado despierta hasta muy tarde anoche.

Mentalmente regañándome por mi propia pereza, suspiré y abrí la puerta, para encontrar a una muy sorprendida Bon Bon golpeando ahora a la nada. —Oh, hola Octavia, he estado tanto tiempo aquí que comencé a pensar que estabas afuera por otros asuntos. ¿Vinyl ya está despierta?

Asentí, abriendo más la puerta para revelar a mi compañera de cuarto. —Tendrás que perdonarme, nos dormimos un poco tarde esta mañana y acabamos de despertar cuando llamaste a la puerta. Por favor, entra.

Bon Bon sonrió ante eso, y sentí el viejo deseo de corregir su línea de pensamiento, aunque en este caso, lo que sea que ella estuviera imaginando era absoluta y completamente correcto. Si tenía suerte, sólo la mitad del pueblo tendría nuevas noticias sobre nuestra relación antes de la puesta del sol.

—Gracias—, dijo ella, aceptando mi invitación a entrar, antes de enfrentar a mi compañera de cuarto.

—Vinyl, siempre fuiste…no, déjame empezar de nuevo. Tú y Lyra son…—, ella frunció el ceño, incapaz de pensar una respuesta coherente.

—Tomate tu tiempo, Bon Bon—, dije, simpática ante la incapacidad de la pony para hablar coherentemente.

—Es…—, ella hizo una pausa de nuevo y respiró hondo. —Voy a proponer matrimonio a Lyra en la Antrocon y dado que eres su amiga, agradecería si vinieras con nosotras para celebrar.

Vinyl estaba positivamente radiante. —¿Por fin van a casarse? Claro que iré con ustedes para celebrar, aunque si quieres estar sola cuando hagas la pregunta, estaré más que feliz de dejar de molestarte por un rato.

Me sentí obligada a ir y apoyar a mis amigas, especialmente considerando el aporte de Lyra a la orquesta, pero por otro casco, en realidad no quería ir a algo llamado Antrocon.

Bon Bon se volvió hacia mí. —¿Y tú, Octavia? Sé que acabas de mudarte aquí, pero ambas te consideramos una amiga querida y estaremos positivamente encantadas si pudieras acompañarnos.

Oh, jugar la carta de la amistad, eso es…caer bajo. ¿Cómo algún pony decente podría pensar una objeción? —Cuando lo pones de esa forma—, dije, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para sonreír con magnanimidad y no hacer una mueca. —¿Cómo podría decir que no?

—Me alegra oír eso—, dijo ella, —Espero que no te moleste que ya hayamos comprado tu entrada y nos encargamos de las reservaciones de tu cuarto. Nos alojaremos en el Maritrot cerca del centro de convenciones y obviamente, ambas tendrán su propia habitación.

Ella guiñó un ojo con complicidad. —Aunque espero que no les importe que tengan que compartir la cama.

Aparentemente, un pony puede tener el 90% de toda la sangre de su cuerpo en su cabeza y aun así sobrevivir. Vinyl notó mi malestar y de inmediato activó su modo de consuelo. —Está bien, Tavi, estas entre amigos, no hay necesidad de enloquecer.

Me tomé unos segundos para recuperarme antes de responder. —Soy consciente de eso, Vinyl, y gracias por intentar calmarme, pero no me siento como si estuviera al borde de uno de mis ataques de pánico. De hecho…—, dije, tomando otra respiración para tranquilizarme, —Creo que estoy bien. No me malinterpretes, aún estoy un poco avergonzada, pero no creo que esto me llevé hasta el límite.

Vinyl y Bon Bon parpadearon sorprendidas, —¿En serio?—, preguntó Vinyl luego de unos segundos.

—Sí, Vinyl, estas actuando como si estuviera a punto de hacerme pedazos en cualquier momento.

—Bueno—, dijo Vinyl, —Quiero decir, te quiero y todo eso, pero tienes la costumbre de enloquecer por…cualquier cosa.

—Eso…Entiendo que tengo algunos problemas que debo solucionar, pero no voy a perder la cabeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Está bien, lo siento—, dijo Vinyl, acercándose para besarme en el lugar de mi cuello que, como descubrimos la otra noche, hace que mi pata izquierda tiemble ligeramente. Si la sensación no fuera tan agradable, me hubiera irritado con ella por mostrar tanto afecto delante de Bon Bon. Como eran las cosas, estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar esta violación del decoro ya que Bon Bon era una buena amiga y el beso fue demasiado placentero para importarme. Sólo he estado en una relación apropiada por dos días y ya estaba actuando como una simple ramera. Aunque amo a Vinyl, el temor de que al estar en una relación tendría que cambiar algunos aspectos fundamentales de mi naturaleza, había estado acechando en las sombras de mi consciencia por mucho tiempo.

Pero todos esos pensamientos eran académicos, en ese momento, yo estaba muy feliz de dejar que mi novia me besara mientras una querida amiga nos miraba. Finalmente, Vinyl terminó el beso y me aparté y fui capaz de recuperar mis sentidos.

—Eso…tú…publico…—. Recuperar la mayoría de mis sentidos.

—Tendrás que usar oraciones, Tavi, no puedo entender las palabras al azar.

Parpadeé un par de veces, mi cerebro luchaba para formar frases coherentes. —Yo… ¿estas segura que esa muestra de afecto es apropiada en frente de compañía?

—Oh no, está bien, querida—, dijo Bon Bon, agitando un casco con desdén. —No es algo que no haya visto antes.

—Bien, entonces—, dije, riendo con inquietud, —Gracias por invitarnos a la Antrocon, y no dudes en visitarnos en cualquier momento que desees.

—Por supuesto—, dijo ella, —Y gracias de nuevo por dejar entrar a Lyra en la orquesta.

—Yo no deje que ella entrara—, dije, —Lyra se ganó su lugar en la orquesta por ser una lirista absolutamente increíble.

—Cierto, lo siento, es sólo que ella nunca, desde que tú la aceptaste en la orquesta, ha estado gastando su tiempo tocando la lira en el estudio en vez de hacer sus investigaciones en el sótano—. Bon Bon me sonrió, —Personalmente, prefiero que la casa este llena de música en lugar de los murmullos de Lyra.

Devolví la sonrisa. —Entonces estoy feliz de ayudar. ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotras?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Lo siento, ya he desayunado antes del mediodía, y si estoy demasiado tiempo aquí afuera Lyra seguramente va a venir preguntando qué me sucedió, y eso podría provocar que ella haga preguntas y terminaría descubriendo la sorpresa, así que…Las veré más tarde.

En ese instante, ella rápidamente abandonó la casa, dejándonos a Vinyl y a mí mirándonos.

—Entonces…—, dije, mi cerebro luchando por procesar los eventos que acababan de acontecer. —Bon Bon va a proponérsele a Lyra, yo voy a asistir a algo llamado Antrocon, y he dormido más allá del mediodía—. Probablemente debí centrarme más en la primera noticia, pero en ese momento estaba más preocupada sobre qué podría implicar una Antrocon.

—Sí, ¿no es genial?—, preguntó Vinyl, —He esperado por años a que una de ellas hiciera la pregunta, pero ya que los padres de Bon Bon son un poco conservadores con el asunto de la homosexualidad, Lyra pensó que era mejor darle espacio a Bon Bon y permitirle hacer la proposición y todo eso. ¡Ooh! Me pregunto si los padres de Bon Bon van a ir a la boda, no los he conocido todavía.

—Oh si…es maravilloso—, dije, —Ahora, sobre la Antrocon, ¿cómo son generalmente? Supongo que la mayoría de yeguas y sementales allí tienen las gracias sociales de…bueno, yo misma, pero quitando mi higiene impecable, preparación y sensatez.

—Primero, ¿estas más preocupada por el hecho de ir a una Antrocon y no porque nuestras amigas van a comprometerse? Y segundo, ¿desde cuando eres tan presumida?

—Para responder a la primera pregunta, claro que no, pero los destalles del compromiso parecen estar fuera de mi alcance, mientras que soy más que capaz de obtener información sobre la Antrocon, y para responder a la segunda pregunta, no lo soy, pero si tratare de mantener una apariencia de porte social para mitigar el resto de mi deficiencia social. No soy excelente cuando se trata de relacionarme con ponys normales o mantener relaciones saludables, pero me gusta pensar que puedo dominar la propiedad social y el arte de una pequeña charla. Al menos, sé cómo asearme, a diferencia de otras.

Vinyl me miró. —¿No ACABAMOS de tener una charla sobre no discriminar a otros ponys basándonos en nociones previas?

—Sí, pero…

—Sin peros, si no quieres que otros ponys te juzguen por ser una pony terrestre, es necesario darles una oportunidad justa también.

Maldición, Vinyl, ¿cuál es el punto de abrirme ante ti si lo usaras en mi contra posteriormente?

Suspiré. —Bien, pero aun no sé cómo voy a poder divertirme en la convención.

—Bueno—, dijo ella, —Puedes seguirme mientras hago…cosas de DJ, tal vez me dejen tocar de nuevo en Antropalooza este año, es un poco tarde, pero DJ-PON3 siempre tiene demandas. Eso me recuerda, tengo que escribirles una carta hoy y ver si necesitan algún entretenimiento.

—¿Y si no quiero quedarme sorda?—, pregunte

Ella toco su mentón con un casco. —Hmm, supongo que podrías ir a uno de los salones donde los ponys solo se sientan y hablan.

—Sobre humanos.

—Sí, pero...quiero decir…hay otras cosas, hay muchos ponys geniales en la Antrocon.

—Bien, voy a causar mi mejor impresión, ya que me he equivocado antes. Por ejemplo, la juerga del otro día fue bastante agradable. Además, es probable que pueda ir a un bar fuera del centro de convenciones si…cuando la charla sobre humanos se vuelva abrumadora.

Ella asintió. —Lo único que pido es que le des una oportunidad.

Nos trasladamos a la cocina, y me senté en la mesa mientras Vinyl preparaba nuestro desayuno. —Entonces, ¿qué quieres? Creo que unos Trot-Trats* darían en el clavo ahora.

 ***NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: "Trot-Tarts" equivalen a "Pop-Tarts", unas tartas planas, rectangulares y prehorneadas hechas por la compañía Kellogg's**

Ella levito desde la alacena de la cocina una caja de tartas coloridas y evite el impulso de rodar los ojos. Por supuesto que ella tenía una comida de desayuno comúnmente comercializada a las potrillas, porque mi novia tenía la sensibilidad de una niña de cinco años, eso significaba volúmenes de cosas desafortunadas para mí. —Voy a pasar los Trot-Tarts, aunque unos bollos de manzana realmente darían en el clavo ahora.

—Hay Trot-Tarts con sabor a bollos de manzana—, dijo Vinyl.

—Bien, voy a probar tus Trot-Tarts, supongo que hay una primera vez para todo.

—Espera—, dijo Vinyl, tomando las envolturas plateadas, —¿Nunca probaste Trot-Tarts antes? ¿Ni siquiera cuando eras niña?

Sacudí la cabeza. —Mis padres no me permitían comer comida barata cuando era pequeña, y después que me echaron, no tuve ningún interés en la comida de potrillos.

—Entonces absolutamente necesitas algunos hoy, ¿los quieres calientes o no?

—Hmm, ¿qué recomendarías?—, pregunte mientras ella abría el envoltorio plateado.

—Yo diría con temperatura ambiente, entonces—, dijo ella, deslizando hacia mi dos tartas en su envoltorio.

Tome la primer tarta con un casco, y le di un pequeño mordisco a una de las esquinas de la confección. Era muy muy dulce, y el azúcar eclipsaba casi todo el sabor de manzana artificial. Aun así, me dejo con ganas de más, por alguna razón, y rápidamente devoré las tartas

—Son buenos—, dije luego de un momentos de deliberación, —Completamente horrendos y artificiales, y me siento como una mala pony al comerlos, pero tienen un sabor bastante agradable, puedo entender por qué te gustan.

—Ves—, dijo ella, dándome un codazo, —Prueba cosas nuevas y podrías sorprenderte. Tal vez te termine gustando la Antrocon.

—Tal vez—, dije, intentando apaciguarla, —Lo dudo, pero me gustaría decir, que al menos hice un esfuerzo.

—Así se hace, chica—, ella se inclinó y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, —No puedo pedirte que disfrutes todo lo que me gusta, pero puedo pedirte que le des una oportunidad

—Muy bien, sólo acuérdate de devolverme el favor cuando estoy intentando convencerte de ir a la opera conmigo.

—Ugh—, dijo Vinyl, con un suspiro demasiado dramático, —Si eso logra relajarte entonces supongo que puedo ser más estricta…o como quieras llamarlo.

—Quien sabe—, dije, —Puede ser que te encuentres disfrutando…actividades más sofisticadas de la vida.

—Lo dudo—, dijo, dando un bocado a su propia Trot-Tarts, —Pero si tú puedes aprender a disfrutar Trot-Tarts entonces a mi puede gustarme la alta cocina, las papas fritas de heno fueron muy sabrosas.

—Vinyl, ya hablamos de esto, las papas fritas de heno no constituyen la alta cocina, los turistas las ordenan en Prance porque tienen mucho miedo de probar algo que se desvié de la normal.

—Entonces, ¿qué debería pedir la próxima vez que vayamos a comer en un restaurante elegante?

Suspiré de nuevo, —Ellos deben tener algo adecuado a tus gustos y sin dejar de ser alta cocina. La próxima vez que estemos en ese restaurante, voy a hacer una recomendación.

—De acuerdo, bien—, dijo ella, terminando su Trot-Tarts, —Pero iras a la Antrocon, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

—¿Y trataras de pasarla bien?

Más asentimiento.

—¿Y cuándo Bon Bon pida matrimonio a Lyra estaremos allí para celebrar?

—Por supuesto, la única razón por la que he considerado ir a la Antrocon es para apoyar a mis amigas. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no lo haría?

—Bueno—, ella se encogió de hombros, —Eres Tavi. A veces, haces cosas estúpidas en el nombre de la decencia.

—Eso no es justo—, dije, —Si, tengo la costumbre de hacer cosas estúpidas en situaciones sociales pero nunca haría algo para decepcionar a una de mis amigas. Preservar las pocas relaciones que tengo es lo primordial en mi lista de prioridades, y te agradecería si dejaras de recordarme todos mis fracasos sociales pasados. No parece algo correcto de hacer en una relación.

—Sí, supongo—, dijo Vinyl, —Quiero decir, no quiero regañarte, pero al mismo tiempo, has hecho un progreso increíble, no quiero que tengas una recaída.

—Vinyl, estas empezando a describirme como si fuera un proyecto. Por favor, dime que ese no es el caso.

—No, por supuesto que no eres un proyecto para mí, eres esa yegua que siempre está nerviosa y un poco loca pero que en realidad es absolutamente hermosa una vez que omites todo eso, sólo quiero que el resto de Equestria lo entienda también.

Sonreí y besé la mejilla que no estaba oscurecida por su cabello azul eléctrico, —Te agradezco por intentar mantenerme bajo control, pero mi formalidad obsesiva e incluso un poco de mi locura son en gran medida el núcleo de mi identidad. Tienes razón sobre que no deben ser utilizados para espantar a otros ponys, pero siempre serán parte de mí, y espero que lo aceptes.

Ella asintió y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. —Lo sé, quiero decir, no serias Tavi si no fueras…loca y nerviosa, sólo quiero que seas capaz de probar cosas nuevas y que no pienses que todo lo que no es de clase alta es malo.

Reflexioné sobre su declaración por unos segundos, tratando de descubrir si ella había utilizado dos o tres negaciones y decodificando su significado antes de responder. —Eso me parece aceptable, y sabes qué, ¿cuándo será tu próximo concierto?

—Si por concierto, quieres decir recital, será esta noche a las 8:00.

—Muy bien—, dije, —Voy a acompañarte en las festividades. Asumiendo que no te importa tener a una yegua de gusto refinado como asistente.

Vinyl rió. —Seguro, y te prometo que no iré por ahí diciendo a los ponys de Canterlot que tú secretamente escuchas a DJ-PON3 en tu tiempo libre.

Sonreí mientras me incorporaba. —Entonces te estoy muy agradecida, ahora si no me equivoco, tengo que ir a ayudar a Rarity en su tienda, estoy segura que ella está muy ocupada diseñando disfraces para las potras y potrillos.

—Si—, dijo Vinyl, siguiéndome, —Y el resto de Ponyville.

Debo admitir, que mi conocimiento sobre las costumbres de Nightmare Night es bastante limitado. Pasar tu juventud en la única ciudad de Equestria donde Nightmare Night está prohibido provoca eso en la mayoría de los ponys. Luego, cuando finalmente abandoné Manehattan, decidí que era demasiado vieja para preocuparme por tales frivolidades infantiles, y por lo tanto generalmente ignoraba la Nightmare Night, prefiriendo permanecer en mi apartamento y practicando mientras los potrillos se divertían. Aunque, hice la más pequeña de las contribuciones relacionadas con la festividad dejando un plato de caramelos afuera de mi puerta. Entonces, la idea de que yeguas y sementales adultos celebraran una festividad que había asumido que era sólo para niños era algo chocante, pero logré tomarme la noticia con gracia y decoro, y desde luego no me eché a reír sin control por varios minutos.

—¿Ya has terminado?—, preguntó Vinyl luego de que mi ataque de risa hubiera cesado.

—Espera un segundo—, dije, levantando un casco delantero en el aire, —Es sólo que…nunca me imaginé o esperé que adultos celebraran una festividad infantil.

—Bueno—, dijo ella, mientras íbamos por la calle en dirección a la tienda de Rarity, —No es una festividad infantil, es una celebración donde todos los ponys se reúnen y se aterrorizan por Nightmare Moon, o la vieja idea de ella al menos.

—Espera un minuto—, dije, al fin conquistando mi risa, —¿Cómo se siente exactamente la Princesa Luna sobre esto? No creo que ella este muy entusiasmada de que todos los ponys le tengan terror por una equivocación que cometió hace un milenio.

Vinyl asintió. —Sí, ella no estaba tan feliz cuando vino a visitarnos hace dos años, pero ella con el tiempo se contagió del espíritu de la celebración.

—¿El espíritu de la celebración?—, pregunté.

—Ya sabes, disfrutar asustarte y dejarte llevar por toda la locura. Quiero decir, es Nightmare Night, ¿segura que nunca hiciste nada para celebrar?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Absolutamente segura, Manehattan no celebra Nightmare Night y cuando abandoné la ciudad, sentí que era muy vieja para celebrar la festividad.

—Wow, ¿por qué Manehattan no celebra Nightmare Night?—, preguntó Vinyl mientras caminamos hacia la boutique de Rarity.

—Es una historia muy larga—, comencé, —Pero para resumir, la ciudad fue atacada por Luna en el inicio de la rebelión antes que Celestia pudiera preparar a sus soldados. Cuando las fuerzas de Celestia arribaron, la ciudad entera fue purgada. Los pocos sobrevivientes habían huido hacia el puerto durante el ataque, y pasaron siglos reconstruyendo. Sin embargo, nunca nos permitimos olvidar la Rebelión Lunar, y cualquier celebración de Nightmare Night es considerada una falta de respeto a nuestros antepasados que dieron su vida en la batalla.

—Wow—, dijo Vinyl, —Eso es…Supongo que Luna no es muy popular en Manehattan todavía, ¿no?

Me encogí de hombros. —No estoy particularmente segura ya que no he regresado a la ciudad desde que me fui, aunque espero que los Manehattanienses la perdonen. Nightmare Moon no es la Princesa Luna, y no podemos culpar a una por las acciones de la otra—. Por supuesto, esa evaluación calmada y racional no tiene nada que ver con mi adoración y afecto general por la Princesa de la Noche, ni tampoco tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que ella era mi empleadora actual.

—Aun así…—, fui interrumpida cuando una pony rosa familiar de pronto saltó en mi campo de visión, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

—Hey Tavi, ¿te enteraste de la noticia? ¿Eh, lo hiciste?—. Aunque considero a la Srta. Pie como una amiga, prefiero tener tiempo para prepararme mentalmente antes de comunicarme con ella.

—Porqué, no tengo idea de lo que te refieres, Srta. Pie, ¿puedes ser un poco más específica?

—Siiiippeeeroni—, dijo, —Veras, estaba hablando con Applejack hoy, y estábamos hablando de las reuniones familiares, y ella comenzó a hablar de su tía Apple Pie, que es la hermana de la Abuela Smith, y pensé: "Eso es gracioso, tengo una abuela llamada Apple Pie", así que hablamos más sobre ella, y resulta que su tía Apple Pie es mi Abuela Pie, lo que quiere decir que yo soy la prima de una de mis mejores amigas…

Si ella y Applejack son primas, entonces eso quiere decir…oh no.

—Entonces ella dijo: "Bueno, ¡cómo es la vida! Fiddlesticks estuvo hablando conmigo en otro día y resulta que esa nueva violonchelista elegante es una pariente de parte de los Orange", entonces tomé una gran bocanada de aire, como esta—, ella repitió la acción, —Porque eso significa…

Oh no. Por favor, querida, dulce, misericordiosa Celestia, por favor no permitas que esto termine como creo que va a terminar.

—…Que no sólo soy pariente de una de mis mejores amigas, sino de dos…

Absolutamente no.

—Porque ambas son…

Por favor…no.

—¡Primas! Pero nosotras prácticamente somos hermanas, ¡somos primas hermanas! ¿No es emocionante?

Dejé escapar un gemido lastimero.

—Eso es genial, Pinkie—, dijo Vinyl mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarme, —Creo que Tavi necesita tiempo para procesar las noticias.

—Oki Doki Loki—, dijo la pony rosa antes de irse saltando, mientras yo farfullaba y tartamudeaba ineficazmente.

—¿Estas bien, Tavi?—, preguntó, todavía dándome palmaditas.

—Yo…guh…¿familia?

—Sí, pero quiero decir, son parientes muy lejanas, probablemente no heredes sus…rasgos más locos.

—Yay—, murmuré en voz baja.

—De todos modos, ¿todavía quieres ir con Rarity o quieres volver a nuestra casa para recuperarte?

—No—, dije, al fin recuperando mi voz, —Creo que pasar un tiempo con Rarity me servirá como una mejor terapia. Además, soy una yegua de palabra.

—Bien, si estas segura, continuemos, y hey, si Pinkie está en tu árbol familiar, entonces ella probablemente te dará…un súper asombroso regalo de cumpleaños, quiero decir, ella le da a todos los ponys regalos asombrosos, así que…

Asentí con la cabeza, feliz de escuchar hablar a mi compañera de cuarto mientras caminábamos, antes de al din llegar a Carousel Boutique. El lugar estaba positivamente rodeado de ponys, merodeando y mirando los disfraces que Rarity había colocado en exhibición.

—Ah, lo lograste—, dijo Rarity, acercándose para abrazar a Vinyl y a mí, —Y justo a tiempo, la tienda ha estado absolutamente repleta hoy, y no tuve tiempo para trabajar en los pocos pedidos de disfraces que aún no pude agregar los toques finales. Tenía pensado ocuparme de eso esta noche, pero si tú puedes ayudarme con la tienda, podre ser capaz de dormir un poco esta noche.

—Hey, hablando de disfraces—, dijo Vinyl, antes que Rarity la interrumpiera.

—Encargaste el disfraz de astronauta, ¿verdad?

Vinyl asintió mientras la fusionista levitaba un disfraz hacia mi compañera de cuarto. —¿Es esto lo que tenías en mente?

—Si—, dijo ella, examinando el traje increíblemente brillante, —Luce genial, va a llamar mucho la atención esta Nightmare Night.

—Me alegra oír eso, querida—, dijo Rarity, —Y gracias por pagar por anticipado, tus veinte bits se aprecian mucho.

—Espera, ¿veinte bits?—, pregunté, —Eso parece muy barato considerando la calidad de los materiales utilizados.

—Sí, los veinte bits apenas cubren el costo de los materiales, pero siempre he dicho que todos los ponys merecen tener un disfraz de Nightmare Night maravilloso. ¿Ya tienes pensado un disfraz, o voy a tener otro pedido de último minuto?

—En realidad yo no celebro Nightmare Night—, dije mientras Rarity jadeaba dramáticamente.

—Sí, ella es un poco rara con eso, al parecer en Manehattan no celebran la festividad, y luego ella pensó que era demasiado vieja para celebrar cuando se mudó a Canterlot.

—Pero querida, nunca se es demasiado viejo para celebrar Nightmare Night. La festividad reúne a algunas yeguas y sementales de todas las edades, y por supuesto, no es inconveniente que los días previos a la fiesta sean los días más ocupados en la tienda.

—Bueno, es maravilloso—, dije, —Pero incluso si quisiera celebrar este año—, no quería, —Estoy muy ocupada preparando la orquesta para tomarme el tiempo para celebrar la fiesta. Las próximas semanas van a ser difíciles—. A pesar que podía tomarme un tiempo libre para ayudar a mis amigos e ir a la Antrocon. Mi reticencia ciertamente no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que en realidad no quería romper mi record de vigésimo año sin celebrar Nightmare Night. Además, lo más probable es que estaría muy preocupada haciendo lo que sea que debía hacer para enfrentar a Discord en lugar de celebrar adecuadamente la festividad (Asumiendo que sus declaraciones anteriores no fueran sólo una broma)

Rarity soltó otra de sus risas. —Por supuesto, querida, ahora debo volver al trabajo, ¿puedes ocuparte de la caja registradora, o no?

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la caja, con Vinyl siguiéndome.

—Hey Tavi— ,dijo ella, después de llegar a la registradora, —Voy a prepararme para mi show de esta noche, ¿nos vemos luego?

—Claro—, dije, sonriéndole.

—Genial, nos vemos en el show—. Antes que pudiera formar una respuesta adecuada, ella se inclinó y plantó un beso en mi cuello, mientras yo intentaba evitar que mi pata trasera se estremeciera involuntariamente. Si, debí haber objetado que me besara en público, pero de nuevo, mi cerebro fue incapaz de formular una queja. Me regañé mentalmente por actuar como una ramera en público.

—Muy bien, te veo allí—, dije mientras mi compañera de cuarto se alejaba y trotaba hacia la puerta. A mí alrededor, ningunos de los ponys que fueron testigos de nuestra exhibición pública de afecto parecía reaccionar de forma negativa o incluso haberlo notado. Tal vez tales imágenes eran toleradas en Ponyville, o tal vez ellos ya habían susurrado sobre Vinyl y yo. Ellos ya habían hecho apuestas sobre cuando ambas comenzaríamos a salir, la idea de que discutieran sobre los detalles más íntimos de nuestra vida romántica no me parecía inconcebible.

Por suerte, nunca había tenido el evidente…placer de ocuparme de un trabajo menor antes. La mayoría de los minutos detrás del mostrador son borrosos, un interminable minuto era seguido por otro, mientras contemplaba la idea de golpear mi cabeza contra la superficie solida más cercana hasta que todo pensamiento consciente desapareciera. De vez en cuando, el tedio se rompía para que pudiera hacer frente a un cliente realmente insoportable.

—Disculpe—, dijo una pony terrestre turquesa desconocida, —Yo ordené un disfraz de princesa para mi hija, el pedido está bajo el nombre de Spring Bloom.

Revisé los registros y encontré el pedido. —Claro—, dije, —Sólo deme un segundo y traeré su disfraz.

—Bueno, mi hija cambió de idea, ella ya no quiere ser una princesa.

Esto…esto probablemente no terminaría bien. Yo sólo había estado trabajando por una hora, pero ya había aprendido a despachar a cualquier cliente que deseara cambiar su pedido. Aun así, sonreí y mantuve el nivel de voz, —Bueno, la Srta. Rarity ha diseñado una gran variedad de disfraces fuera de orden para las compras de última hora, estoy segura que encontrara algo que llame su atención.

La yegua sacudió la cabeza. —Mi pequeño tesoro quiere ser Daring Do, y no hay ninguna en stock. Así que Rarity sólo debe hacer uno nuevo.

Eh, eso fue gracioso, mi ojo estaba empezando a tener un tic. —¿Usted entiende que sólo faltan dos días para Nightmare Night, y Rarity ya está bastante ocupada diseñando los disfraces que fueron pedidos por adelantado? Simplemente no tiene tiempo para fabricar un disfraz de Daring Do antes del viernes.

—Oh, ¿así que habla por Rarity ahora? ¿Acaso ella sabe que contrató una asistente que habla a los clientes con un tono tan condescendiente?

Ah furia justiciera, ha pasado tiempo desde que he encontrado un objetivo adecuado para descargar el peso de mi ira. Aun así, odiaría perjudicar el negocio de Rarity incluso si el cliente merece todo lo que yo podría lanzarle. —Entiendo su frustración, señora, pero estoy segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Quieres decirle a un cliente de pago lo que puede y no puede tener? ¿Quién henos te crees que eres? Mi bebe quiere ser Daring Do para esta Nightmare Night y no voy a responderle que una pequeña empleada presumida con un estúpido acento de Hoofington arruinó sus sueños.

Luego de un tiempo para la diplomacia y un tiempo para la aniquilación verbal, sonreí. —Srta. Bloom, al parecer usted está actuando bajo algunas ideas falsas, ideas falsas que espero aclarar. La primera es que yo soy una simple empleada. Un error perfectamente comprensible, ya que estoy parada detrás de una caja registradora y tomando pedidos como una empleada, sin embargo, sólo estoy ayudando a Rarity porque ella es una amiga muy querida que recorrería Equestria para ayudar a un pony en necesidad. El resto de mi tiempo yo fui contratada por la Princesa Luna para formar la Orquesta Real de Ponyville, y tengo correspondencia regular tanto con Luna como con la Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Ver la sangre drenándose de su cara fue simplemente muy satisfactorio, y continué. —Su segundo error fue pensar que está bien hablar a los ponys de la misma forma en la que usted está hablándome. No me importa lo adinerada que pueda ser, pero realmente debería tratar a los ponys con un mínimo básico de respeto. No sólo es algo correcto y educado, pero la forma en que trata a los ponys que están por debajo de usted dice mucho de su carácter. Por último, usted parece creer que todos los ponys están obligados a atender sus caprichos y que Rarity de alguna forma está obligada a diseñar un nuevo disfraz para su hija apenas dos días antes de Nightmare Night. Ahora, estoy más que feliz de llamar a Rarity, explicarle todo lo que ha ocurrido, y luego dejar que ella decida si va a trabajar o no en el nuevo disfraz de su hija, o usted puede elegir el disfraz de princesa, pagar sus veinte bits, y enseñar a su hija una lección valiosa sobre cómo funciona el mundo. La decisión es suya.

Para mi gran sorpresa, la Sra. Bloom decidió pagar sus veinte bits y tímidamente salir de la boutique. Me permití sonreír hasta que el siguiente cliente, una potrilla unicornio color rosa que se paseaba llevando una tiara de diamantes, se acercó.

—¿Vienes a buscar tu disfraz de princesa?—, pregunté.

—Por favor, todos los ponys van a vestirse como princesa, mi papá ordenó un disfraz de cyborg para mí.

Intenté sonreír. —Lo siento, la tiara sólo me hizo pensar que…—, me di cuenta que su cutiemark era también una tiara de diamantes, —Sabes qué, no importa.

—Lo que sea—, dijo ella, —De todos modos, no sé porque papi está comprando aquí, esta tienda le pertenece a la hermana de esa estúpida flanco en blanco.

Eso, okay, si, ella era grosera, pero seguía siendo un cliente de pago. Tal vez una reprimenda menor seria adecuada. —No hay nada malo con no descubrir tu talento especial. Me tomó bastante tiempo descubrir mi violonchelo.

Ella resopló. —Esas ponys tontas probablemente van a pasar toda su vida sin talento, sólo echan a perder todo lo que hacen.

—Bueno—, dije, aun sonriendo, —Tal vez podrías iluminarlas diciéndoles como ganaste tu cutiemark en…¿cuál es tu talento especial?

—Es…mi talento es…

—¿Llevar una tiara de diamantes?—, pregunté, completando la oración por ella.

—¡No! Es…mi talento es…

Le sonreí con paciencia, esperando a que alcanzara una respuesta. —Tomate tu tiempo.

Ella buscó en su alforja y me arrojó unos bits, —Sólo…dame mi disfraz.

—Por supuesto—, dije, volteándome para tomar el disfraz de cyborg, y me di cuenta que estaba ordenado por una tal "Diamond Tiara". ¿Entonces su nombre, cutiemark, y accesorio favorito eran la misma cosa y ella se quejaba de que otros ponys carecían de un talento especial? ¿Acabo de detectar el olor débil de la inseguridad? La Srta. Tiara tomó su disfraz de cyborg y salió corriendo. —Por favor, ten un día maravilloso.

Luego de eso, las cosas volvieron a ser mucho menos interesantes, y al menos dejé de preocuparme por los pocos clientes terribles que tuve que atender. La mayoría de los ponys respetables me pedían un disfraz, me daban bits, yo les daba su disfraz, y luego volvía a contemplar cuan horrible seria hacer este trabajo todos los días. Peor aún, algunos ponys tienen el talento especial de ventas minoristas. Aunque supongo que sería posible que un pony extrovertido pudiera disfrutar ayudar a lo peor de la equinidad todos los días, el trabajo no era para mí, e hice una nota mental de generosamente dar propina al próximo camarero o camarera que encontrara. Varias horas, o vidas más tarde, la tienda finalmente cerró y me quede sola con Rarity.

—Entonces—, dije mientras ella cambiaba el letrero de su tienda de abierto a cerrado, —Siento que fue…un poco mejor que la última vez.

—¿De que estas hablando, querida? Hoy fue maravilloso, termine todos mis disfraces y realmente podre ser capaz de celebrar Nightmare Night este año. No puedo encontrar nada para quejarme.

Reí. —Eso es porque no tuviste que trabajar en la caja.

Ella devolvió la risa. —Supongo que tienes razón, querida. ¿Segura que no puedo ofrecerte un disfraz de Nightmare Night? Sería mi regalo para ti—. Sus ojos brillaron.

—Estoy absolutamente segura, Rarity, pero agradezco tu oferta.

—Bien entonces—, dijo ella, —Tú y Vinyl deberían quedarse más tiempo aquí alguna vez. Voy a buscar mi mejor botella de vino y puedes contarme qué te parece Ponyville.

—Me parece perfecto—, dije, —Estoy segura que Vinyl estaría más que feliz de unírseme, pero me temo que esta noche no podremos, ya que prometí asistir a uno de sus…recitales.

Rarity rió ante eso. —Oh querida, eso parece toda una…experiencia para ti.

Asentí. —No es exactamente mi idea de una noche maravillosa, pero escuche que es importante apoyar a los ponys que son queridos por ti, así que pensé que podría hacer un esfuerzo. Además, no puede ser tan horrible en comparación con las otras cosas que he enfrentado en este pueblo. Ciertamente, no será peor que lo que sucedió la semana pasada.

Ambas estuvimos de acuerdo con ese sentimiento, y sentí un hormigueo de terror recorrer mi espalda. —Al menos, no debería serlo—, me apresuré a añadir, —Por supuesto, todavía hay una posibilidad de que algo terrible suceda.

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras me examinaba, —Octavia, querida, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien—, dije, —Sólo odio tentar al destino, especialmente cuando todavía estoy dentro de Ponyville.

—Entiendo tu preocupación querida, Vinyl me lo explicó el otro día, ¿pero no crees que estas exagerando un poco?

La miré. —No.

—Por supuesto, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la fiesta de Vinyl?

—Estoy bien—, dije sacudiendo la cabeza, —Pero gracias por la oferta.

—Bien entonces—, dijo ella, —Espero verte mañana. Creo que el vino será una forma maravillosa de celebrar la primera actuación de la orquesta.

—Sí, y si las cosas van mal—, e irán mal, añadí mentalmente, —Podre ahogar mis penas.

Rarity rió. —Octavia querida, realmente necesitas pensar en positivo. El mundo no está intentado hacerte daño.

Aunque tenía doce entradas de diario que podían decir lo contrario, asentí con la cabeza y le dije a Rarity que trabajaría en ello. Para su crédito, los últimos días habían sido maravillosos a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de este pueblo. Luego de unos minutos más de conversación, asentí con la cabeza y troté por la puerta antes de darme cuenta de que no tenía idea de hacia dónde iba.

—Mierda—, murmuré en voz baja mientras miraba a mí alrededor. Las calles estaban vacías y un viento helado soplaba por el aire. Una lista de posibles ubicaciones de la fiesta cruzó mi mente, sabía que la fiesta seria conducida por Pinkie Pie, pero eso no me ayudaba a deducir DONDE estaría haciendo la fiesta.

Mientras vagaba por las calles desoladas de Ponyville, una idea entró a mi mente. Aunque no sería fui capaz de encontrar la ubicación de la fiesta, podía encontrar a una pony que supiera donde estaba la fiesta pero que fuera poco probable que asistiera. Por desgracia, esa otra pony sería una de las princesas gobernantes de Equestria, y podría ofenderla al utilizarla como un mapa glorificado. Aun así, prefería arriesgarme a ganar su ira que decepcionar a Vinyl. (Porque valía la pena arriesgarme a disgustar a una de las cuatro gobernantes de Equestria con tal de apoyar a mi novia…de alguna forma)

Llamé a la puerta del palacio/biblioteca/árbol de Twilight, y su dragón me recibió. —Oh, hey Tavi, ¿estás buscando a Twilight?

Asentí.

—Lo siento, ella no está aquí en este momento, está en la fiesta de la cuadra* de Pinkie. Estoy sorprendido de que no estés allí ahora, todo el pueblo está allí.

* **NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: "Block party" son fiestas públicas, donde los vecinos se reúnen en la calle misma, y hay comida, juegos, bla, bla, bla…**

Suspiré. —Soy consciente de ello, y estoy tratando de averiguar dónde está la fiesta de la cuadra. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me indiques la dirección correcta?

—Sí, seguro, sólo dirígete al complejo de apartamentos en el lado este del pueblo.

—¿Complejo de apartamentos?

Él asintió. —Lo sé, Ponyville no parece el tipo de pueblo que pueda tener un complejo de apartamentos, y supongo que no son apartamentos REALES, pero son lo más parecido que tiene Ponyville.

Agradecí al dragón por su ayuda y caminé hacia el lado este del pueblo. Por extraño que parezca, aunque yo vivía en el lado este del pueblo y estaba un poco familiarizada con los alrededores del pueblo, nunca había notado alguna construcción que se pareciera remotamente a un apartamento. La mayor parte de la zona este del pueblo parecía estar constituida por hogares similares a mi vivienda actual. Había varios edificios muy largos de dos pisos, y estaban divididos en unidades individuales que los ponys llamaban hogar. Las casas ciertamente estaban muy juntas, pero no podía considerarlas apartamentos. Quizás el complejo estaba en las afueras del pueblo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el lado este del pueblo, me sorprendí a mí misma temblando. Decidí que Vinyl no estaría terriblemente molesta si me detenía en la casa para ponerme un abrigo ligero para protegerme mejor del clima de mediados de otoño, sobre todo desde que Spike (ese era el nombre del dragón, ¿verdad?) me había indicado que la fiesta era en el exterior.

Caminando de regreso a casa, detecté un ruido palpitante y débil en el aire que aumentó su intensidad cuanto más me acercaba a mi calle. Cuando la casa apareció a la vista, también pude ver una multitud de ponys reunidos en la calle, pululando en torno a un escenario con Vinyl en el centro del mismo.

—Así que, mi casa aparentemente está considerada como parte de un complejo de apartamentos—, dije a ningún pony en particular. Suspirando, me dirigí hacia las masas danzantes con la esperanza de abrirme paso hacia el apartamento. Aproximadamente a medio camino dentro de la horda, me encontré incapaz de acercarme más cuando llegué a lo que parecía ser una masa solida de ponys. Ahora que estaba más próxima al centro de la vorágine, el palpitar débil se había vuelto absolutamente insoportable, y podía sentir el suelo temblar con cada latido de la canción que Vinyl estaba tocando.

Estuve fuertemente tentada a cubrir mis oídos mientras las ventanas a mi alrededor temblaban y los ponys balanceaban sus cabezas a tiempo con el ritmo, pero decidí no hacerlo ya que era incapaz de mover mis cascos delanteros hasta más allá de mi torso. Suspiré y enfrenté a un pony cercano. Ella era de color magenta y tenía flores sonrientes como cutiemark. Vagamente recordaba haberla visto en mi primer día en Ponyville. —Entonces—, dije, —¿Qué te parece la fiesta?

—¡¿Qué?!—, gritó, —No puedo oírte.

—Dije, ¡¿Estas disfrutando la fiesta?!—, pregunté levantando la voz.

—Oh si, Pinkie sabe cómo hacer una fiesta, y Vinyl siempre mantiene la música hasta el amanecer.

Hasta el amanecer, ¿estas cosas realmente podían durar hasta la madrugada? No podía concebir que algún pony quisiera escuchar ese ruido retumbante desagradable hasta el amanecer, pero entonces, no podía imaginar que algún pony quisiera escuchar ese retumbar desagradable en absoluto. Sin embargo, la música de Vinyl es importante para ella, y parece que un buen número de ponys lo están disfrutando, pensé mientras me abría paso a codazos hacia lo que supuse era una mesa de refrescos, donde me serví un vaso de ponche. Mi primer sorbo confirmó que tenía alcohol. Tomé otro sorbo.

Me mantuve de pie por un tiempo, escuchando la música ensordecedora, viendo a los ponys saltar arriba y abajo y haciendo lo que caritativamente podía describirse como bailar. Mientras escuchaba, me encontré concentrándome cada vez más en (admitámoslo, simples) ritmos de Vinyl, y me horroricé al descubrir que mi cuerpo había empezado a moverse al ritmo de la música, mi flanco se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás, y noté que al menos un par de yeguas y sementales me estaban observando. Me detuve con rapidez y tomé otro sorbo de mi bebida mientras reflexionaba sobre cómo la música de Vinyl podía hacer que mi cuerpo se moviera sin mi consentimiento. Mi mejor teoría fue que los bajos profundos de alguna forma eran capaces de anular la mente consciente y activar algún impulso instintivo primario de bailar. Cuanto más avanzaba la noche, más me sorprendía bailando con la música, hasta que finalmente decidí que evitar bailar no era una batalla que pudiera ganar y deje que la música me llevara a donde quisiera. Esa decisión ciertamente no fue influenciada por el numero abundante de bebidas que había consumido hasta ese punto.

Fue bastante bien, al principio. Bailé según el estilo que parecía ser muy popular en la fiesta, aunque un descriptor más preciso seria que me sacudía como un pony teniendo un ataque epiléptico, y poco a poco me encontré moviéndome hacia el escenario, permitiéndome una mejor vista de mi novia. Ella estaba positivamente resplandeciente. Sus anteojos oscurecían sus ojos, y estaba concentrada en su tocadiscos con una daga como intensidad. El sudor era visible en su frente cuando las luces del escenario iluminaban su hermoso pelaje blanco, y su melena azul eléctrico estaba enmarañada en su cabeza. El cuerno de Vinyl brillaba con el mismo color de su cabello, y mis dudas acerca de su música se desvanecieron. La amaba, y en ese momento, amaba su música, ya que era una extensión de ella, pero no sólo eso, _era_ ella. Su pasión, su alegría, sus esfuerzos todos concentrados en su trabajo, y no podía amar a uno sin amar lo otro, y su amor por su oficio eventualmente contagiaba a todos los ponys que la escuchaban. El amor llenaba la multitud, y pude sentirlo caer sobre mí y aplastarme.

No, pensándolo bien, no era el amor que me estaba aplastando. Eran los ponys que me rodeaban, acercándose al sistema de sonido, y al hacerlo, bloqueando mi capacidad de respirar. Abrí la boca para tratar de gritar, pero fui incapaz de encontrar el aire. Mis miembros se agitaban mientras intentaba desesperadamente empujar a los otros ponys, pero ellos me empujaban también, pensando que sólo estaba bailando. Mientras mi visión se oscurecía, mis ojos se dirigieron al cielo nocturno, permitiéndome por última vez ver la noche de Luna antes de morir con la música de Vinyl llenando mis oídos. Incluso había un arcoíris cruzando el cielo y haciéndose más largo con cada segundo, algo que era imposible, pero entonces, este pueblo no conoce el significado de esa palabra.

Considerando todas las otras maneras que este pueblo había utilizado para poner fin a mi vida, esta debía ser una de las mejores, y cuando sentí que mi cuerpo corpóreo ascendía a los cielos, miré hacia abajo y vi a Vinyl observándome. Con mi última gota de fuerza, la saludé y le deseé suerte antes de finalmente caer en el olvido.

* * *

 _Me parece que a estas alturas, los médicos deben ver a Tavi y decir "Chicos, ya regresó, ¿no se los dije?" Luego de un capitulo tan tranquilo, el autor nos regala nuestra buena dosis de locura. Bon Bon proponiendo matrimonio a Lyra, ¿porque siento que no sera tan fácil? Espero que no lo sea, más diversión y drama para todos. Interesante que existan suficientes antropologos en Equestria para hacer convenciones, al menos que sea una idea de Lyra únicamente. Me encanta cómo se expresa Octavia, es tan sofisticado que duele, y más en su idioma original jaja ¿Donde estara Discord, por cierto? Debería estar allí para ver sufrir a Octavia. Y admitamoslo, la mitad de la población de Equestria no sabe que carajos significan sus cutiemark, aunque tal vez en la adultez lo averigüen. Sigue tus sueños, Diamond Tiara. ¡Nos vemos!_


	16. Dia 14

_¡Buenos días/noches! Capítulos largos, mucho tiempo gastado. Sacado de la biblia de los traductores :I En el capítulo anterior, Bon Bon informó a sus amigas su plan para proponer matrimonio a Lyra en la Antrocon, Octavia ayudó a Rarity en su boutique mientras preparaba los disfraces para Nightmare Night y finalmente terminó aplastada por una multitud en el concierto de Vinyl. Esperemos que los daños sean pocos..._

* * *

 **Dia 14**

Me desperté con el pitido familiar de un monitor cardiaco y sin abrir los ojos supe de inmediato dónde estaba. Tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte y despertar en un hospital realmente se había convertido más en una molestia que un motivo de preocupación, que en sí mismo era una causa de preocupación. Dejé escapar un gemido. —Ugh…¿cuán malo puede se…?

Antes que pudiera terminar mi oración sentí un par de patas delanteras abrazando mi abdomen. El mismo abdomen que había sido aplastado durante las celebraciones/experiencia cercana a la muerte de la noche anterior. —Vinyl…—, dije, mientras mis ojos se abrían de golpe, confirmando que mi agresora era de hecho mi compañera de cuarto, —Respirar…no puedo.

—Oh cierto, lo siento—, dijo ella mientras se apartaba. Ahora que ya no estaba asfixiándome, le di un vistazo más cercano a mi compañera de cuarto. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, sus mejillas estaban manchadas, y su cabello estaba despeinado, incluso para sus estándares. ¿Había estado llorando? Creo que nunca la había visto llorar.

Vinyl sorbió, dando fuerza a mi teoría de que ella estaba llorando. —¿Qué henos estabas haciendo ahí? No tienes que participar en un pogo sin…¿por qué TU estabas en un pogo?

 **NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: Pogo es un tipo de baile común en conciertos, donde las personas se mueven frenéticamente y se empujan y golpean entre sí, sin la intención de ser agresivos.**

Ladeé la cabeza. —¿Pogo?

Ella aplastó un casco contra su cara. —¿Cuando todos los ponys están bailando y lanzándose unos contra otros? Ya sabes, ¿dónde casi te aplastan hasta la muerte?

—Ahh, si, ese pogo. Obviamente, no sabía que eso se llamaba "pogo" y que debía evitarlo por alguna razón. La verdad, estaba tan embelesada por tu presencia en el escenario que es probable que hubiera ignorado tales advertencias incluso si fuera consciente de ellas.

Vinyl se sonrojó, sus mejillas normalmente blancas se tiñeron de un agradable tono carmesí. —¿Quieres decir que yo provoqué que entraras en ese pogo?

—Bueno, yo no diría que provocaste que entrara allí, es más como…No eres responsable de mi pequeño accidente. Fue mi propia estupidez lo que me llevó a eso.

Mi compañera de cuarto me miró. —Casi te mueres, Tavi, y le estas restando importancia como si no fuera algo grave. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí al verte aplastada por una turba de ponys que yo había creado? Si algo terrible hubiera pasado…—, ella paró de hablar y comenzó a llorar, no sólo sorbiendo sino realmente sollozando.

—Fue terrible, Tavi. No podía hacer nada, sólo podía mirar como los pocos ponys que estaban tratando de dejarte espacio eran empujados por los idiotas que estaban tratando de ayudar. Me sentí muy estúpida e inútil, y estuve sentada aquí toda la noche pensando que nunca podría perdonarme si las cosas hubieran salido peor y esperando que no me odiaras por casi matarte y…

La abracé, ignorando el dolor en mi pecho que causaba tal acción. —Está bien, Vinyl, no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente. Estoy aquí, estoy bien, todo está bien. Lo prometo. Además, a estas alturas deberías saber que las experiencias cercanas a la muerte son casi una ocurrencia diaria para mí.

Vinyl sorbió otra vez y sonrió. —Sí, esta es, como…¿la tercera vez que tienes una experiencia cercana a la muerte desde que te mudaste a Ponyville?

Asentí. —Ves, no es tu culpa. Es la culpa del poder maligno que ha estado acosándome desde hace dos semanas.

Su sonrisa lentamente se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. —Sé que estas bromeando, pero tengo que preguntar, ¿siempre has estado rodeada por la muerte y catástrofe, o esto sólo es algo que empezó después de mudarte a Ponyville?

—Lamento decir que hasta hace dos semanas mi vida era perfecta y maravillosamente ordinaria, aunque un poco monótona.

—Huh—, dijo Vinyl, —Bueno, estoy feliz de que estés bien ahora, o…en su mayoría bien. El doctor dice que deberías estar bien luego de unos pocos días de descanso en la cama y si permites que los conjuros de restauración que él hizo y tu propia capacidad de curación de pony terrestre puedan arreglar tus costillas. De hecho, deberías estar bien para ir a casa hoy.

Vinyl sonrió alegremente después de su discurso, y no pude contener la risa.

—Aunque pasar unos días en la cama contigo me parece hermoso—, dije luego que mi risa se calmó, —Creo que estoy demasiado ocupada para permitirme tales retrasos, y no hay forma en Equestria que me haga perderme la primera…—, y posiblemente la única, añadí en mi mente, —…actuación de la orquesta hoy. Así que me temo que voy a desobedecer las órdenes del médico, sin importar lo tentadoras que puedan sonar—. Con eso, intenté sentarme en la cama y terminó causando que mi caja torácica se sintiera como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Volví a recostarme con rapidez, las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos.

—Sé que la primera actuación de la orquesta es importante para ti—, dijo Vinyl, apoyando un casco delantero en mi hombro en un gesto que significaba confort y consuelo. —Pero tu salud es importante para mí., y no voy a dejar que la pongas en riesgo tontamente por tu orgullo estúpido—. Podía jurar que habíamos tenido esta misma conversación la semana pasada. —Twilight es más que capaz de dirigir la orquesta, y podemos tocar sin ti. Estoy segura que todos los demás ponys en el grupo me apoyarían si estuvieran aquí ahora.

Me hubiera encantado señalar que sólo Lyra y yo teníamos alguna clase de entrenamiento formal de música clásica, y que yo era la pony encargada de asegurar el éxito de la orquesta, pero la mirada en sus ojos me hizo decidir que discutir con ella tendría aproximadamente tanto éxito como discutir con una pared, una pared particularmente sólida. Asentí con la cabeza con humildad. —Muy bien, Vinyl.

Ella se inclinó y me dio un tierno beso que podría jurar que duró varias semanas antes de finalmente romperlo. —Sé que estas un poco enojada conmigo por esto, pero espero que entiendas que sólo quiero que estés bien, y si te permito ir a la actuación y algo malo sucede a causa de ello entonces…No quiero ser responsable de que estés herida de nuevo.

Cuando ella lo puso de esa forma, casi me hizo reconsiderar mi plan de escaparme luego que ella se fuera. Casi. Al menos, ella se aseguró que me sintiera culpable por eso.

—Está bien—, dije, con la esperanza de tranquilizarla, —Entiendo que tienes las mejores intenciones en tu corazón.

—Me alegra oír eso—, dijo Vinyl, sonriendo levemente, —No te preocupes, voy a regresar tan pronto el concierto termine para decirte cómo fue.

Su humor había mejorado drásticamente ahora y ella fue a prepararse para el próximo concierto, dejándome con la mirada en el techo y planeando mi escape. La primera cosa que podía asegurar era que no había posibilidad en Equestria de que pudiera salir de aquí por mi cuenta. Sólo moverme para sentarme había provocado que casi me desmayara, así que caminar era probablemente una mala idea. Eso significaba que necesitaba un cómplice, podía contar con un casco la cantidad de ponys que podían estar dispuestos a ayudarme a fugarme de mi prisión.

Ahora la pregunta era "¿Cómo hare que ella venga al hospital?". Una idea ascendió con rapidez hacia la parte superior de mi mente, y decidí que, aunque estaba casi segura que no iba a funcionar, al menos valía la pena intentarlo.

—¿Algún pony puede ayudarme a hacer una fiesta?—, dije, hablando tan fuerte como podía sin causarme un dolor indebido.

Al segundo que terminé mi declaración, la pony rosa apareció al lado de mi cama, con una sonrisa brillante. —¿Algún pony dijo fiesta?

Eso…no debería haber funcionado. Permanecí mirando a la nada por una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo, tratando de descubrir cómo mi plan idiota e improvisado pudo funcionar. No…yo…

—¡Hola! Tierra a Tavi—, dijo Pinkie, sacudiendo un casco en frente a mí, —Tienes el aspecto de un pony que acaba de ver la prueba de que el universo racional y cuerdo proyectado por las mentes ponys no es más que una ilusión cuya función es evitar que todos nos volvamos absolutamente locos.

—Espera, ¿qué?—, pregunté, al fin saliendo de mi ensueño.

—Nada—, dijo ella, con su sonrisa aun pegada a su cara, —Sólo quería asegurarme si te sientes bien.

—Bien entonces—, dije, intentando sonreír débilmente y…Espera. Si no había escuchado lo que dijo Pinkie Pie, ¿cómo puedo estar trascribiéndolo ahora? No debería ser capaz, es completamente imposible, pero acabo de trascribir cada palabra que brotó de sus labios y…¿Saben qué? No voy a pensar en ello. Voy a enterrar esta rebanada fresca y nueva de "imposible" junto con las demás cosas imposibles que ocurren en este pueblo, sólo continuare sonriendo y nunca volveré a preguntarme cómo y por qué algo que debería ser imposible en un universo cuerdo o racional puede ocurrir, aunque dudo bastante que esta nueva resolución dure mucho tiempo. Nunca lo hace.

De todos modos, yo sonreí débilmente, Pinkie saltó (creo que el termino correcto para dicha acción es rebotar, algo que parece…apropiado de alguna forma) y puse en marcha la segunda parte de mi plan. —¿Estas lista para tu concierto de hoy?—, pregunté.

—¡Sipperoooni! Estuve tan emocionada los últimos días que apenas logre dormir, sólo he estado encerrada en mi habitación practicando la música que elegiste. Estoy tan emocionada que podría…—, se interrumpió y comenzó a temblar violentamente antes que a su alrededor estallaran confeti y fuegos artificiales. Como dije, ya no voy a preocuparme o cuestionarme en este punto. —¡Explotar!

—Es una pena que yo no sea capaz de verlo, me encantaría asistir, pero el médico y Vinyl me obligaron a tener reposo absoluto en la cama. Aunque…—, hice una pausa esperando atraer la curiosidad de Pinkie.

—¿Qué?—, preguntó, todavía saltando.

—No, no, olvídalo, no me gustaría que te metieras en problemas inadvertidamente para ayudarme a llegar al concierto. Como dijiste el otro día, somos familia y no quiero arriesgarme a traer problemas a la familia.

—Pero la familia también debe AYUDAR a la familia, eso es…todo el punto de la misma. Y, quiero decir, no es que tú harás algo super-duper difícil, ¿no? Sólo estarás sentada y viendo la actuación.

Asentí. —Sólo quiero asegurarme que todo vaya bien y ofrecer apoyo moral. Nada más.

—Bueno—, dijo Pinkie, —Podría traer tu silla de ruedas aquí para que puedas ver, pero sólo si haces la Pinkie Promesa de no abandonarla durante la actuación.

—¿Pinkie Promesa?–, pregunté.

—Con cerrojo, sino arrojo, un pastelito a mi ojo—, mientras hablaba sus cascos hicieron una serie de movimientos que acompañaban las palabras, luego culminó colocando su pata sobre su ojo. Suspiré y repetí el gesto y el canto.

—Genial—, dijo, —Voy a buscar tu silla de ruedas—. Con eso, ella saltó (¿rebotó?) felizmente fuera de la habitación, permitiéndome levantarme con mucho cuidado y sentarme en la cama antes de comprobar la gravedad de mis lesiones. Todo mi abdomen estaba firmemente vendado, y descubrí que si intentaba alguna actividad física extenuante, tal como tomar una respiración demasiado profunda, todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de un dolor punzante y desgarrador que hacía que mi visión se oscureciera momentáneamente. Parecía que tendría que cumplir esa Pinkie Promesa quisiera o no hacerlo. Mientras esperaba que ella regresara, el Doctor Flatline entró en la ruina.

—Bueno, me alegro verte levantada, aunque en realidad no deberías moverte ahora. Cualquier actividad física podría deshacer todo nuestro trabajo de reparación y ajuste de tus costillas.

—Lo siento mucho—, dije, —Sólo pensé que ayudaría si estiraba mis cascos.

—Tal vez sería bueno—, dijo, acercándose a mí, —Pero no dentro de los siguientes días. Hasta entonces, insisto que vayas a casa y descanses lo suficiente. Gracias a tus rápidas habilidades curativas y nuestros hechizos de sanación regenerativos, deberías ser capaz de caminar por tu casa en cuatro o cinco días. Hasta entonces intenta limitar tus movimientos tanto como sea posible.

—Por supuesto–, dije, —De todos modos no tenía pensado celebrar Nightmare Night, así que no tengo problemas con eso. Esperemos que no aparezca una situación en los próximos días que me obligue a romper esa promesa— Porque este pueblo fue tan considerado al no arrojarme cosas absolutamente demenciales hasta ahora.

—Sí, bueno, incluso si sucede eso, estoy seguro que otro pony será más que capaz de encargarse de ello. Ahora bien, ¿tienes a alguien que pueda cuidar de ti en tu casa?

Asentí.

—Por supuesto—, él miró brevemente la habitación, —Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está la Srta. Scratch?

—Ella fue a buscar una silla de ruedas. ¿Supongo que por tu pregunta ya puedo irme a casa?—, pregunté.

—Sí, hablé con la Srta. Scratch antes y ella me aseguró que tendrías bastante reposo en cama. Ella fue muy insistente en ese aspecto—, dijo el Doctor Flat Line, —Pero antes que te vayas, me gustaría darte una receta de medicamentos para aliviar un poco el dolor—. Rápidamente levitó una hoja de papel cerca de mí, con una escritura muy ilegible.

—Sólo entrégaselo al Sr. Phil Popper en la planta baja y asegúrate de descansar bastante los próximos días.

Tomé la hoja de papel y asentí. —Lo haré, y te agradezco por vendarme.

—Es mi trabajo—, dijo, antes de volverse hacia la puerta, —Espero no verte tan seguido en las próximas semanas…o meses.

Sería bueno si pudiera pasar una semana entera sin ninguna carrera hacia la sala de emergencias, pensé mientras el medico se iba. Probablemente imposible, pero sin duda agradable. Varios segundos después, Pinkie regresó, empujando una silla de ruedas. —¿Lista para irnos?—, preguntó, luchando para no rebotar.

—Sólo dame un segundo para…—. Luché para incorporarme, mientras mi cuerpo aullaba en protesta, pero luego de varios minutos laboriosos, estaba sentada (de alguna forma) con comodidad en la silla de ruedas. —Okay, pongámonos en marcha, ¿pero podrías evitar cualquier movimiento errático, por favor?—, pregunté.

—Seguro—, dijo ella, —Seguridad es mi otro segundo nombre. Pinkamina Diane Seguridad Pie.

Luego de varios segundos, yo estaba aferrándome por mi vida a la silla de ruedas mientras volábamos por un pasillo, con Pinkie encaramada firmemente sobre el apoyacascos, dejando escapar un eufórico "¡Wiiiii!". Para su crédito, estábamos moviéndonos en una línea perfectamente recta. Una línea perfectamente recta en dirección a una pared muy sólida.

—¡Pinkie! ¡Detente en este instante!—, el pony literalmente cumplió con mi pedido y la silla de ruedas se detuvo por completo. Por desgracia, su repentina indiferencia por la conservación del impulso no se extendió a mí y terminé mi viaje estrellada contra la pared, como estaba previsto.

—Oh Dios mío, lo siento mucho Tavi—, dijo ella mientras me recogía del suelo, —Sólo me estaba divirtiendo mucho empujándote, y entonces pensé que sería más divertido si comenzaba a surfear sobre la silla de ruedas, y olvidé que tú no te sentías bien ni estabas atada a la silla.

Hice una mueca mientras me depositaba en la silla. —Está bien, sólo…vamos a la farmacia, tengo que entregar una receta.

—Oki Doki Loki—, dijo, —Y te prometo que no hare ninguna locura esta vez. Quiero decir, nada demasiado loco. Ya sabes, no voy a hacer algo que te ponga en peligro como correr por los pasillos del hospital. ¡Ooh! Deberíamos hacer una carrera en silla de ruedas. ¡Preparada! ¡Lista!...

La interrumpí. —Pinkie, por favor, recuerda que me he roto varios huesos en las últimas veinticuatro horas, y odiaría tener que añadir más a la lista—. Suponiendo que no me había roto algún hueso cuando mi cabeza se estrelló contra una pared…Bueno, no parecía tener una conmoción por el momento, así que era positivo. Nos dirigimos a la farmacia, entregué la receta, tomé una de mis Oxycoltin, y fuimos a la puerta principal, mientras hacia mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorar el incesante parloteo de Pinkie. Luego de unos veinte minutos el analgésico hizo esa tarea considerablemente más fácil.

—¡Ya estamos aquí!—, dijo Pinkie mientras detenía la silla de ruedas con más suavidad. —Ahora, estas en la parte trasera, así que ningún pony de la orquesta debería verte, y recuerda, dijiste que no dejarías tu silla en la actuación.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras el opio me llevaba lejos con su abrazo suave. El mundo parecía muy brillante y obtuso, y mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera a punto de flotar. —Genial, espero que disfrutes la orquesta—, dijo Pinkie antes de rebotar fuera de mi vista.

Hubo una breve espera antes que la orquesta finalmente fuera establecida debajo de uno de los pabellones de Ponyville, y en ese momento una multitud considerable se había reunido. Entre las masas, pude identificar a Rarity, Bon Bon, Applejack, las Cutiemark Crusaders, y Royal Riff. Por supuesto que él estaría allí, era probable que sólo estuviera esperando el momento en que las cosas salieran mal para protestar. Cuando la orquesta terminó los preparativos, él caminó hacia la orquesta y sentí que los músculos de mi cuello se tensaban. Rodé más cerca de la orquesta para escuchar lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está la maestra de ceremonias de su circo?—, preguntó él mientras se acercaba, —¿Ella al fin se dio cuenta que no tenía posibilidad de formar una orquesta exitosa y huyó de regreso a Canterlot con su cola entre las patas?

Vinyl se adelantó y le respondió. —En realidad, no es que sea de tu incumbencia, ella está en el hospital recuperándose de varias costillas rotas.

Su rostro de desprecio se evaporó rápidamente y se convirtió en algo parecido a la preocupación. —Ya veo, entonces dado que ella está actualmente incapacitada, creo que lo mejor sería enterrar el hacha metafórica y que yo me haga cargo de la orquesta para permitirle recuperarse—. Oh, era inteligente. Si él ya no hubiera hecho pública su extrema aversión por mí, podría haberle creído. Por suerte, Vinyl no consideró su oferta ni por un segundo.

—Ni soñando, amigo—, dijo ella luego de reírse en su cara, —Si dejo que tú dirijas la orquesta, estoy muy segura que Tavi me mataría. Además, no has sido más que un idiota conmigo y mis amigas.

Él frunció el ceño y se alejó pisoteando fuerte cuando la orquesta terminó de prepararse, murmurando y maldiciendo mientras se iba. Por el bien de la civilidad, no trascribiré lo que dijo aquí. Mientras él se internaba en la multitud, Twilight se volvió hacia la orquesta, y su actuación inaugural comenzó. Para mi sorpresa, ellas fueron en realidad muy buenas. De hecho, fueron absolutamente maravillosas. Tocaron el Octavo Concerto de Beethoofen con gusto, y la música combinada con los analgésicos me transportó a un estado de éxtasis. No sólo fueron técnicamente competentes (aunque no perfectas), tocaron con cierto celo y fervor de los que carecían todas las orquestas donde había participado antes, y mi incapacidad para describirla con precisión es indignante.

Su actuación terminó demasiado pronto, y me encontré deseando poder escucharlas tocar todo el día. Segundos después de que ellas concluyeran su última nota, toda la audiencia pisoteó con sus cascos salvajemente. Toda la audiencia excepto un pony en particular y sus lacayos. Él caminó hacia el pabellón cuando el último de los aplausos cesó. —Debo admitir, tu pequeña banda tiene cierto encanto, y me siento caritativo hoy, por lo tanto voy a pasar por alto tu insolencia anterior, y te daré la oportunidad de ayudarme a formar una orquesta apropiada—. Él señaló a un reducido grupo de unicornios en la multitud. —Cada uno de esos ponys tiene más de diez años de experiencia orquestal, y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que la Princesa Luna y el resto del pueblo decida tener una verdadera orquesta para representarlos.

—Bueno—, dijo Rarity, moviéndose hacia el frente de la multitud, —Yo no puedo hablar en nombre de la Princesa Luna y ciertamente no puedo hablar por todo un pueblo, pero me gustaría mucho que Ponyville sea representado por ponys que aman este pueblo y reflejen ese amor en sus actuaciones, en lugar de unos ponys que ven esta orquesta como un trabajo más.

Varios ponys murmuraron dándole la razón, y aunque no podía decir que amaba el pueblo, sin duda sabía que era mejor no quejarse en ese momento. —Mmm—, dijo Royal Riff, —No esperaría que un pueblerino sea capaz de diferenciar entre una orquesta apropiada y una gentuza con vagos conocimientos musicales. Lo importante es que la Princesa Luna vera razones, Celestia me designara como su músico de la corte, y estoy seguro que Luna tendrá el buen sentido de no confiar en una yegua con menos de cinco años de experiencia orquestal con la segunda orquesta más prestigiosa de Equestria—. Afortunadamente los analgésicos aún tenían efecto y yo sólo reste importancia a los insultos de mi rival. La orquesta había tocado espléndidamente, y por primera vez en muchos días sentí que podía tener una oportunidad para crear algo digno de la princesa Luna. Por lo menos, el pueblo miraba mi versión de la orquesta de forma favorable.

—Sí, bueno, si Luna quisiera que tú seas el encargado, probablemente te hubiera puesto a cargo en primer lugar, en vez de elegir a Tavi. Acéptalo Royal Riff, la orquesta esta en los cascos de Tavi—. Aunque sin duda admiraba la lealtad de mi amiga, ¿realmente había hecho tanto por la orquesta? Le ofrecí un trabajo a todos los ponys que audicionaron, sólo practicamos juntos una vez, y yo fui incapaz de jugar un rol activo en nuestra primera actuación. Incluso podría utilizar el argumento convincente de que yo era el miembro menos útil de la orquesta.

Por suerte, esa línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida cuando una pegaso gris familiar voló por el cielo. —¡Oh! Royal Riff, creo que tengo una carta aquí para ti—. Ella busco en su bolso antes de sacar una carta adornada con el Sello Real de Equestria. —Aquí tienes—, dijo, mientras le alcanzaba la carta, —Es de la princesa.

—Ya sé de quién es—, dijo, mientras furioso le arrebataba la carta de sus cascos. —Ahora, esto podría poner fin a la pequeña burla de orquesta de su pueblo, y me permitirá ejercer mis funciones sin impedimentos.

Abrió la carta y comenzó a leer en voz alta. —Querido Royal Riff, aunque admiro su pasión por este proyecto, debo recordarle que yo lo he enviado a Ponyville para actuar en calidad de consejero, y en su carta anterior me dio razones no convincentes sobre por qué debería reemplazar a Octavia. Si usted no puede o no quiere ayudarla, le sugiero que regrese a Canterlot para…—. Él calló y la carta se escapó de sus cascos.

—No—, dijo, —Esto tiene que ser una broma—. Señaló con un casco a Ditzy Doo. —Todos ustedes la sobornaron a ella para darme esta…obvia falsificación de una carta. Ningún pony en su sano juicio podría elegir a una yegua inexperta en lugar de uno de los mejores músicos de primera clase en Canterlot.

Vinyl respiró hondo antes de responder, —Mira, sé que no estamos de acuerdo con algunas cosas, pero sabes, tal vez podrías dejar de intentar destruir la orquesta y comenzar a, ya sabes, ¿hacer lo que la princesa te encargó que hagas? Sé que Tavi es, o era, una gran fan tuya, y no veo ninguna razón por la que ambos deberían…

—¡Cállate, insufrible unicornio, perra engreída!—. Royal Riff enfatizó su respuesta abofeteando a Vinyl en la mejilla. La multitud jadeó y antes que cualquier pony pudiera pensar una respuesta, yo ya había recorrido la mayor parte de la distancia que nos separaba. No sé si fueron los analgésicos o mi furia pura y concentrada, pero apenas notaba el dolor que surgía de mis costillas rotas.

—Es suficiente—, dije, —Si tienes algún problema con la manera en que mi orquesta es manejada, te sugiero discutirlo conmigo en lugar de desquitarte con mis seres queridos.

Royal Riff se volvió hacia mí, con sus ojos dorados echando chispas, —Y aquí tenemos a la líder de esta pequeña burla, recién salida del hospital para atormentarme.

Vinyl se acercó y me susurró. —Creí que habías dicho que ibas a quedarte en el hospital.

—Lo siento querida, tanto como te amo, no hay forma en Equestria de que yo vaya a perderme la primera actuación de la orquesta. Discutiremos eso más tarde, pero ahora mismo, siento la necesidad de encargarme del Sr. Riff—. Mi atención se volvió hacia mi antiguo héroe. —Desde que llegaste a este pueblo no has hecho otra cosa que intentar arrebatarme mi, y por extensión de la Princesa Luna, trabajo con la Orquesta Real de Ponyville. Hasta hace treinta minutos, yo esperaba que pudiéramos llegar a una solución que sea satisfactoria para ambos, pero ahora me temo que debo emitir un ultimátum. Lárgate de Ponyville o informaré a las princesas de tu comportamiento, aunque supongo que la Princesa Sparkle ya está pensando en reportarte—. Señalé con un casco a nuestra director, y la sangre despareció del rostro de Royal Riff. Cómo él nunca se dio cuenta de la presencia de la princesa alicornio antes, nunca lo sabré.

Él dejó escapar un rugido primitivo. —¡No! ¡No puedes ganar! Pasé toda mi vida trabajando para obtener el más mínimo reconocimiento. Antes de mí, ningún pony habría considerado siquiera la idea de que un pony terrestre sea un músico apropiado. Sin mí, tú nunca hubieras tenido una oportunidad, ¿y qué obtengo a cambio de mi trabajo duro? Una palmadita en la espalda y un trabajo que me hará desaparecer en la oscuridad. Eso está bien, sin embargo, pensé, al menos tendré un poco de reconocimiento, al menos sabía que las princesas valoraban mi dedicación, pero luego descubro que ellas le dieron el trabajo que cualquier músico mataría por tener, a una pony terrestre que sólo es notable debido a la frecuencia con la que sus actuaciones terminan en desastre.

Royal Riff tomó aire en un vano intento de tranquilizarse. —Te observé, sabes, para entender por qué las princesas eligieron a ti en vez de a un pony más calificado, y no puedo encontrar una única y solitaria razón. Tú estabas en el centro del desastre de la Gala, tú sólo has estado en una orquesta apropiada por dos años, y por encima de todo eso, tú apenas eres lo suficientemente mayor para comprar alcohol, pero las princesas te eligieron a ti de todos modos, y no es justo.

Algo inesperado sucedió entonces, mi némesis comenzó a llorar. —No es justo que yo haya trabajado toda mi vida luchando por el último trozo de reconocimiento que pude encontrar, y luego una violonchelista de tercer puesto obtenga todo lo que debería ser mío. Yo liberé el camino y entonces tú te arrebataste todo, y no es justo. No está bien. No te has ganado esto, no has trabajado por ello, pero yo sí. Lo hice y tú…tú no eres nada—. Él continuó hablando, pero yo había escuchado suficiente. Por mucho que quisiera encontrarlo completa y totalmente irredimible (créanme, me hubiera encantado), su perspectiva me recordó a mi propio estado de animo de hace una semana. Si, él era un idiota realmente insufrible, pero era demasiado fácil imaginarme a mí misma tan enojada y amarga como él si yo nunca me hubiera mudado a Ponyville. Con un suspiro, me acerqué a él y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Tienes razón—, dije,—No es justo. Has trabajado más duro que cualquier otro pony, y nunca recibiste el reconocimiento que querías. Puedo entenderlo, y hasta cierto punto, puedo empatizar con eso. Pero tus acciones están perjudicando a la causa por la que has trabajado durante toda tu vida.

Él me miró con confusión, y aproveché la oportunidad para explicar. —Esta es la primera vez en la historia Equestre que un pony terrestre es elegido para dirigir una orquesta, y en lugar de trabajar para revertir siglos de sabiduría convencional acerca del papel de los ponys terrestres en las artes musicales, estamos luchando entre si y condenando al fracaso tanto a nosotros mismos como a la orquesta. Ahora, podemos seguir peleando, o podemos apartar nuestras diferencias y trabajar juntos para silenciar a nuestros opositores de una vez por todas, mediante la creación de la mejor orquesta que el mundo ha visto jamás. Voy a dejarte esa elección, pero puedo asegurarte de que si haces daño a mis amigos de nuevo, voy a acabar contigo.

El fuego en sus ojos se apagó y fue reemplazado por una determinación inflexible. —Supongo que hay honor en hacer las paces con tu enemigo por un bien mayor, y basándome en lo que he oído hoy, si combinamos nuestros talentos, podremos hacer una orquesta verdaderamente notable. Eso es, si aceptas mi ayuda.

Negué con la cabeza. —No, si vamos a hacer esto, vamos a trabajar como iguales, tenías razón sobre que tienes más experiencia que yo, y sería una inútil si no lo aprovechó tanto como sea posible. Sin embargo, tengo una pequeña petición.

—¿Qué es?—, preguntó él.

—Discúlpate con Vinyl, tu comportamiento anterior fue simplemente inaceptable, y si quieres trabajar con nosotros, necesitas hacer las paces con la orquesta.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro y se volvió hacia mi compañera de cuarto. —Tienes toda la razón. Srta. Scratch, me disculpo por mi impulso anterior, yo estaba bajo estrés, y aunque no espero que me perdone de inmediato, espero que me dé la oportunidad de compensarlo, ya que de verdad me arrepiento de mis palabras y acciones.

—Muy bien—, dijo Vinyl, —Todavía no me agradas, pero Tavi te está dando una oportunidad, por alguna razón, así que supongo que voy a apoyarla. Sigo pensado que eres un idiota.

—Supongo que eso resulto casi como esperaba—, dijo luego de terminar de hablar con Vinyl. Se volvió hacia mí e hizo una reverencia. —Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que preparar nuestra próxima sesión de ensayo y comenzar a trabajar en la integración de las orquestas. ¿Tiene alguna fecha en particular en mente?

Sacudí la cabeza. —No lo he considerado todavía, pero creo que cuanto antes logremos que las orquestas trabajen juntas, mejor. ¿Tiene algún problema con reunirnos en la tarde del sábado?

—Sábado me parece bien, me mantendré en contacto—. Con eso, él se acercó a su grupo de unicornios y se dirigieron hacia donde sea que ellos se alojaran.

Después, la multitud se dispersó, y con ella, la adrenalina que me había sostenido se evaporó, y rápidamente me encontré lamentando la decisión de dejar mi silla de ruedas. —Vinyl, sé que es probable que me grites más tarde por romper mi promesa y salir del hospital, pero por ahora, ¿podrías ayudarme a regresar a mi silla de ruedas?—, dije haciendo una mueca.

Antes que tuviera tiempo para terminar mi pregunta, Vinyl había traído mi silla de ruedas, y me estaba colocando suavemente en ella con su magia. Estaba más que feliz de dejarme consentir por el momento, en parte debido a la cantidad excesiva de dolor que sufría, y en parte debido al hecho que los analgésicos son un invento verdaderamente maravilloso que pueden hacer desaparecer la mayor parte de los problemas de una yegua. —Lo siento de nuevo por romper mi promesa, pero debes entender que no había posibilidad de que me perdiera la primera actuación de la orquesta—, dije, mientras Vinyl me empujaba de regreso a nuestra casa.

Ella suspiró. —Lo sé, y debería estar enojada por eso, pero ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada pensando en lo genial que fuiste por callar a Royal Riff de esa forma, aunque estoy un poco confundida sobre por qué fuiste tan amable e tolerante con él al final. Quiero decir, él es un poco idiota.

—Es verdad, lo es—, dije, —¿Él te recuerda, tal vez, a otros idiotas cuando se mudaron a Ponyville?

—Espera, no, eso no es totalmente justo—, dijo Vinyl luego de unos segundos de reflexión. —Quiero decir, claro que tú eras un poco antipática cuando llegaste aquí por primera vez, pero no eras ni de lejos tan mala como él. Al menos tú intentabas dar tu mejor esfuerzo.

—Tienes razón—, dije mientras ella continuaba empujándome por las calles. —¿Pero sabes cuál es la mayor diferencia entre Royal Riff y yo?

—¿Uhmmm, tu cuerpo es liso, tonificado y tiene curvas en los mejores lugares, mientras que el suyo es un poco flácido?

—Si…No, Vinyl, estoy tratando de tener un punto aquí, y es que, si yo nunca hubiera venido a Ponyville, si yo sólo hubiera permanecido en Canterlot para arrastrarme por cualquier premio menor que pudiera encontrar y dedicándome completamente a mi oficio, entonces habría una posibilidad muy real de que yo hubiera terminado tan amargada y enojada como él. Si lo recuerdas, yo no era precisamente agradable cuando me mudé aquí.

—Supongo—, dijo Vinyl, —Pero en serio, quiero decir, él sigue siendo un idiota.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Lo es, pero…No sé, yo quiero pensar que hay un buen pony en algún lugar profundo en su interior y que él no es totalmente irredimible. Aunque, debo admitir, que me tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no patear su flanco cuando él te abofeteó.

Vinyl acarició mi mejilla. —Sí, estabas súper enojada. Quiero decir, pensé que Royal Riff iba a desintegrarse bajo el peso de tu mirada de la muerte.

—No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?—, dije, tratando de controlar mi sonrisa.

—Tavi, yo te quiero y todo, pero si alguna vez te hago enojar, creo que voy a tener que huir de Equestria.

Nuestra conversación se detuvo luego de eso, y mi mente se concentró en…Sinceramente, no puedo recordar qué era. Hubo una larga cadena de meditación sin sentido impulsada por el Oxycoltin antes que finalmente mi mente se concentrara en algo importante.

—Vinyl, ¿recuerdas el día que me mudé aquí?—, pregunté.

—¿Te refieres a cuando gritaste a casi todos los ponys e hiciste enfadar a todo el pueblo?

Asentí, sin ganas de dignificar eso con una respuesta apropiada. —Bueno, algo sobre ese día me ha estado molestando por mucho tiempo, y hace un momento logré entenderlo. Ditzy Doo abrió un agujero enorme en la pared de nuestra concina y menos de un día después, el agujero ya no estaba. No recuerdo que algún pony lo reparara, así que tengo curiosidad sobre qué sucedió.

—Oh, es simple—, dijo, —El Cuerpo de Reparación de Unicornios nos hizo una visita.

—Y supongamos por momento que yo soy una tonta ignorante que nunca ha oído hablar del Cuerpo de Reparación de Unicornios, ¿qué hacen ellos exactamente?

—Bien, bueno, ya sabes que ocurren…un montón de accidentes en Ponyville?

Asentí.

—Bueno…Hace unos años, un grupo de ponys se reunió y decidió que, ya que el pueblo estaba nivelándose sobre una base semestral, deberíamos tener algunos unicornios que arreglen cualquier propiedad que sea dañada durante alguna cosa loca que suceda en el pueblo.

Eso…en realidad tenía sentido. Sin duda cosas terribles tenían la frecuencia de ocurrir en Ponyville, y era un poco tranquilizador saber que había algunas medidas de protección instauradas. También explicaba por qué el Hospital General de Ponyville era casi dos veces el tamaño del Hospital Real de Canterlot, otro misterio que había pasado algún tiempo reflexionando desde que me mudé a este pueblo.

Varios minutos después, estaba de vuelta en nuestra casa y descansando cómodamente en el sofá mientras Vinyl se preocupaba por arroparme. —Entonces—, dije, —Todavía no me has reprimido por mi engaño anterior.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Como dije antes, no estoy tan enojada. Si, mentiste, pero luego me puse a pensar, y si hubiéramos intercambiado lugares, probablemente habría hecho lo mismo. Diablos, me sorprende que no intentaras subir al escenario.

—Créeme, pensaba hacerlo, y si no fuera por el Oxycoltin probablemente lo habría hecho, pero gracias a su influencia somnífera, estaba más que feliz mirando a la nada y escuchando la música.

—Bueno, supongo que está bien—, dijo mientras terminaba de arroparme, —¿Sólo prométeme que intentaras estar en calma en los próximos días?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Por supuesto, Vinyl. Aunque, ¿crees que puedes traerme algo para beber?

—Sí, claro—, dijo Vinyl, —Te parece bien agua ¿cierto? Quiero decir, tengo otras cosas, pero no creo que puedas tomar alcohol con Oxycoltin.

—Me parece bien—, dije mientras ella iba a la cocina. Decidí cerrar mis ojos mientras esperaba, sólo para abrirlos horas después cuando un dolor punzante en mi pecho me sacó de mi sueño.

Un gemido escapó de mis labios mientras un casco ciegamente buscaba la botella de Oxycoltin. Por qué el doctor no me había dado analgésicos para mis desventuras anteriores, nunca lo sabré, pero estoy muy agradecida por la ayuda que él me ofreció esta vez.

Encontré el frasco de pastillas y el vaso de agua que Vinyl me había dado antes en la mesa de café al lado de mi cama improvisada, y tragué otra pastilla con rapidez antes de acostarme de nuevo y esperar a que el medicamento surtiera efecto. A medida que los minutos interminables pasaban, comencé a preguntarme dónde estaba mi compañera de cuarto.

—¡¿Vinyl?!—, pregunté entre respiraciones dolorosas. Los segundos pasaron y no hubo respuesta. Una parte de mi quería levantarse y buscar a mi compañera desaparecida, pero fue rechazada rápidamente por la parte más grande de mí que quería estar en el sofá y mirar el techo.

Una hora más tarde la puerta se abrió y Vinyl y Rarity trotaron en la habitación. —Hey, MusicButt—, dijo Vinyl al ver que estaba despierta.

 **NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: MusicButt significa "Trasero Musical". En ingles queda mejor :3**

—¿MusicButt?—, pregunté, tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía ese apodo. Por su parte, Rarity lograba mantener una cara seria.

—Si—, dijo Vinyl, —Por esa cosita musical en tu flanco. Pensé en ello esta mañana y me moría por saber qué piensas de eso.

Si ella pensó que no sería un odio completo, mi novia estaba total y absolutamente loca. —Primero—, dije, —Esa cosita musical es una clave de sol. Segundo, detesto el apodo, aunque creo que esa fue tu reacción deseada cuando lo inventaste. Tercero, llamarme "MusicButt" es bastante hipócrita considerando que tu cutiemark consta de dos corcheas cruzadas. Por último, ¿por qué en Equestria invitaste a Rarity aquí sin darme tiempo para arreglarme apropiadamente?—. Enfaticé el último punto pasando un casco por mi melena, en un intento desesperado para peinarla.

—Por favor—, dijo Rarity sentándose en el sofá de dos plazas. —Aunque yo valoro el buen arreglo, ciertamente no espero que una amiga recién salida del hospital tenga cada pelo en su lugar. Además, teniendo en cuenta tus circunstancias, te ves absolutamente radiante—. Ah sí, "considerando tus circunstancias", o como se le conoce más comúnmente, el código para "todo lo que voy a decir es mentira". Gemí, pero decidí que era mejor no llamar la atención a mi amiga.

—Gracias—, dije, antes de volver mi atención a Vinyl, —Ahora voy a preguntarte, ¿qué en Equestria te hizo pensar que llamarme MusicButt sería una buena idea?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá que actualmente duplicaba mi cama improvisada. —Supongo que pensé que sería divertido, y así fue. Aunque esperaba que entraras en…modo Tavi Furiosa. Quiero decir, modo MusicButt Furiosa. Lo siento, todavía estoy acostumbrándome al nuevo apodo.

La mirada que le lancé podía causar que la pintura se desprendiera de la pared, pero para su crédito, Vinyl estaba imperturbable.

—¿Estas bien, Tavi? Parece que tuvieras dolor de estómago.

—No, estoy intentado replicar la mirada de muerte que le di a Royal Riff antes.

—Oh…bueno, uhmm…estás haciéndolo mal—, dijo Vinyl, —Quiero decir, la mirada que le diste a Doble R era como si los fuegos del Tártaro se hubieran desatado sobre Equestria, esta parece más divertida y constipada. Pero buen intento.

Suspiré, y mi mirada de la muerte aparentemente ineficaz se desvaneció. —Me quedare con el apodo MusicButt, ¿verdad?

Vinyl asintió.

—¿Podrías al menos tener la pequeña cortesía de no usarlo en público? Ya estoy bastante incomoda al ser llamada Tavi en público. Es muy familiar.

—Uhmm…Tavi, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero estamos saliendo. Familiaridad es el nombre del juego.

Suspiré. —Sí, soy consciente de ello Vinyl, pero sólo porque somos…familiares entre nosotras en los confines de nuestra propia casa, no nos permite estar sin reservas en público. Es sólo…inapropiado.

Vinyl rodó los ojos, —Esta es una gran cosa para ti, ¿no?

Asentí.

—Bien, el apodo no va a dejar esta casa, lo prometo, si no es así, que me muera.

—Eso…Supongo que eso es suficiente. Aun así, ¿insistes en elaborar nuevos apodos idiotas para mí? Creo que Tavi es más que suficiente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras Rarity y yo intercambiamos miradas exasperadas.

—Bueno, al menos llegamos a un acuerdo algo agradable—, dije antes de volverme a Rarity, —Y te agradezco por venir de visita. ¿Supongo que esto está relacionado con la reunión que discutimos ayer?

—Por supuesto, querida, desde que oí hablar de tus lesiones, decidí que debía venir a visitarte. Incluso proporcionare el vino—. Ella indicó unas botellas al lado de la puerta que yo había fracasado en notar antes.

—Maravilloso, ¿cómo has estado desde la última vez que te vi?—, pregunté mientras Vinyl tomaba las botellas de vino con su aura telequinética.

—Absolutamente fantástico, gracias a ti—, dijo Rarity, —Todos mis disfraces están listos y seré capaz de disfrutar el Festival de la Cosecha de Otoño por una vez. Además espero poder celebrar Nightmare Night mañana y lucir mi nuevo disfraz.

Sonreí cuando el dolor en mi pecho comenzó a disminuir. Hablamos por un tiempo luego de eso, yo me abstuve de beber vino por temor a que interfiriera con mis analgésicos y Vinyl me hizo extrañar los días cuando su apodo preferido para mí era Tavi. Honestamente, la idea misma de que ella pensara que MusicButt era adecuado era…Bueno, para empezar era por completo hipócrita ya que yo también tenía razones para llamarla MusicButt, y luego, por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que me parecía vulgar. No parecía algo que los ponys dirían entre gente educada, y ciertamente no era algo que los ponys dirían en una relación. Yo nunca le faltaría el respeto a Vinyl llamándola de tal forma, sin importar lo tan apto que sea.

Aun así, el resto de la velada pasó agradablemente, y las tres discutimos las pequeñas minucias de los últimos días, las últimas travesuras de Pinkie Pie, mis pensamientos sobre la actuación de la orquesta, técnicas de peinado de melena y otras cosas de menor importancia. Rarity y yo dirigíamos la mayor parte de la conversación mientras Vinyl de vez en cuanto interrumpía con una burda (aunque típicamente humorística) broma que era poco relevante. Dejaré a la imaginación de quien lea este diario el contenido de tales bromas, ya que no tengo deseos de trascribir una broma que termina en "Como dijo la princesa al semental".

Al fin, Rarity y yo nos despedimos y fuimos sólo Vinyl y yo. —Gracias por traer a Rarity—, dijo, todavía sintiendo el peso del Oxycoltin ralentizar mis pensamientos. —Esta noche fue absolutamente encantadora, y un final perfecto para un día maravilloso.

—¿Maravilloso?—, preguntó Vinyl, tomando el lugar de Rarity en el sofá de dos plazas y dejando el otro sofá para mí. —Despertaste en el hospital. Eso parece bastante malo.

—Es verdad—, dije, —Pero a estas alturas veo el despertar en el hospital como una línea de fondo. Vivir en Ponyville me ha obligado a bajar la barra sustancialmente de lo que constituye un buen día, y lograr una solución satisfactoria con Royal Riff y pasar la noche con dos de mis ponys favoritas compensa el pequeño inconveniente de casi morir.

¿Este pueblo me estaba convirtiendo en una optimista de verdad o era sólo yo hasta el borde de Oxycoltin? Esperemos que sea esto último, ya que no creo que pueda soportar despertar cada mañana pensado que todo está perfectamente bien. Me volvería loca dentro de una semana.

Vinyl pareció tener un pensamiento similar. —Okay, ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con Tavi?—, preguntó luego de unos segundos de reflexión.

—¿En serio?—, pregunté, arqueando una ceja, —¿Vas a utilizar una línea tan cliché? Creo que esa línea nunca ha sido utilizada fuera de series baratas y obras de teatro escritas atrozmente. No en la vida real.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio antes de inclinarse para darme un beso rápido en los labios. —Bien, esa suena como la MusicButt que conozco y amo.

—Je…beso de chica—, dije mientras ella pasaba un casco por mi melena. Culpo a los analgésicos por mi reacción menos que incoherente. Eso y el hecho de que los labios de Vinyl son maravillosos, casi perfectamente suaves, y el pelaje alrededor de su boca se siente como un edredón suave. Es…absolutamente perfecto, y si no fuera por mis costillas destrozadas, con mucho gusto la habría llevado a mi habitación y habría devuelto el beso.

—Sabes—, dijo Vinyl, —Para ser una yegua tan elegante en realidad puedes ser…

—Oh, cállate—, dije agitando un casco débilmente ante ella.

Ella sonrió feliz. —Sí, señora. Ahora, ¿quieres dormir aquí abajo o arriba?

—Prefiero dormir en mi propia cama—, dije, —Pero no creo que sea posible, ya que me exigiría subir las escaleras.

—No digas más—, dijo ella, y antes que pudiera ignorar su orden me encontré envuelta en su aura telequinética y flotando por las escaleras. Su magia era capaz de moverme por el aire sin agravar mis lesiones, y menos de un minuto después, yo estaba siendo colocada con delicadeza en mi propia cama.

—Gracias, Vinyl—, dije luego que ella terminara de arroparme. —Eres realmente maravillosa.

—Ya lo sé, pero gracias por decirlo de todos modos—. Tal vez muy egoísta, pero maravilloso, y dulce y divertido y…ella estaba saliendo por la puerta.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—, pregunté.

—Uhmm…a mi cama, estuve despierta toda la noche cuidando de ti y estoy bastante cansada, sobre todo después de escuchar a Rarity y a ti hablando de cosas aburridas como por…cinco horas.

—No fue aburrido, ¿qué parte de las técnicas de peinado de melena te pareció tediosa?

—Como…todo, quiero decir, yo sólo coloco un poco de gel, cepillo en un lado y estoy lista para enfrentar el día. Diablos, a veces dura por dos días, lo cual es genial, porque entonces puedo ahorrarme como…treinta segundos de mi rutina de la mañana.

—¿Pero la mayoría del gel no debería irse al ducharte?—, pregunté, con una mirada de preocupación cada vez mayor en mi cara.

Ella asintió y las implicaciones de su declaración anterior hicieron _clic_ en mi mente.

—¡Vamos!—, dije, señalando el baño con un casco, —Ve a tomar una ducha en este instante.

Vinyl gruñó. —Pero estoy cansada, y a ningún pony va a importarle si me tomo una ducha esta noche o mañana.

—A mí me importa, y vas a tomar una ducha esta noche _Y_ mañana. Desde luego no voy a pasar la noche con una yegua que no se ha duchado en todo el día.

—Bueno, quiero decir, no tenía pensado dormir contigo esta noche, no quiero herirte accidentalmente o algo así.

—¿El monstruo de moho continua viviendo en tu cuarto?—, pregunté.

Más asentimiento.

—Entonces dormirás ya sea conmigo o en el sofá, y no importa tu decisión, vas a tomar una ducha—. Señalé la puerta de nuevo, y con un suspiro de derrota Vinyl ingresó a mi baño. Regresó unos minutos después y se metió en mi cama, con cuidado de no tocar alguna de mis costillas dañadas. Sus patas delanteras envolvieron con ternura mi cuello, y yo débilmente pasé un casco por su cabello ahora limpio. De verdad era muy suave, y sin el gel, parecía estar naturalmente emplumado. Podría haberlo tocado por horas.

—Buenas noches, Tavi—, dijo Vinyl luego de dejar escapar un bostezo. —Despiértame si necesitas algo.

Nuestros hocicos se frotaron entre sí. —Lo haré querida, buenas noches, y gracia de nuevo por toda tu ayuda hoy. Te amo.

Lo último que vi antes de dormirme fue el rostro de Vinyl, y traté de consumar el más mínimo detalle en mi memoria. Su cabello recién lavado se curvaba ligeramente en las puntas, y con sus ojos cerrados ella se veía de alguna forma más suave, su entusiasmo y energía habitual siendo reemplazados por una tranquilidad serena. Fue mientras meditaba sobre esa imagen que al fin caí en un sueño profundo y duradero lleno de sueños agradables.

* * *

 _En serio, esta pareja es demasiado tierna, voy a morir *grito digno de una japonesa al ver algo kawaii* Si el capitulo comienza con Pinkie surfeando en una silla de ruedas, ya sabes que no sera tranquilo ni fácil para Tavi. Primera actuación de la Orquesta Real de Ponyville, señoras y señores. Era obvio que lo harían bien :D Me parece bien la actitud de Tavi ante Royal Riff, por ahora pasará un periodo de prueba, ya veremos si se merecía esa golpiza en el flanco por abofetear a Vinyl. Agradece al Doctor Flatline por los analgesicos, Doble R. Me llamó la atención el Cuerpo de Reparacion de Unicornios. Si fuera un pony, no dudaria en unirme, trabajo y salario asegurado xD En el próximo capítulo nos espera por fin el comienzo de la Nightmare Night. ¿La advertencia de Discord será verdad? Ya veremos. ¡Nos vemos!_


	17. Un sueño de Nightmare Night (parte 1)

_¡Buenos días/noches! La espera valdrá la pena, se los prometo :D En el capítulo anterior, Octavia terminó en el hospital al ser aplastada por ponys en el recital de Vinyl. Pinkie le ayudó a escapar, ya que no quería perderse el primer concierto de la Orquesta. Allí, las protagonistas enfrentaron a Royal Riff, y luego de discutir, él aceptó ayudarles de mala gana. Luego, pasaron un rato agradable con Bon Bon y Lyra, y luego con Rarity. En fin, aquí comienza la primera parte de este arco argumental, titulado..._

* * *

 **Un sueño de Nightmare Night (Parte 1)**

Ha pasado…mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé este diario. Casi una semana si he contado bien los días, aunque es bastante dudoso ya que no he hecho otra cosa que estar en mi cama hasta que Nightmare Night terminara. Aun así, la vida continua y la única forma de que pueda dejar atrás los acontecimientos de aquella noche terrible es calmándome y continuar como si nada hubiera sucedido, y entonces voy a hacer lo que siempre hago y escribir entradas de diario copiosamente largas acerca de todas las cosas horribles que me pasan.

Sin embargo, el día comenzó bastante bien, me desperté con el amanecer, tomé una pastilla para el dolor, y esperé a que mi compañera de cuarto se despertara. Y esperé. Y esperé. Consideré levantarme y buscar el desayuno, pero abandone la idea con rapidez luego de un intento desastroso de incorporarme. Además, Vinyl me había ordenado quedarme en la cama, y con su cara acariciando mi cuello estaba más que feliz de obedecer. Por fin, en algún momento después del mediodía, la oí sacudirse en su lado de la cama.

—Buenos días, Vinyl. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Oh hey Tavi—, dijo ella con un bostezo, —¿Sigue siendo temprano? Porque si es así, creo que volveré a dormir, fueron un par de días ocupados.

—No Vinyl, la mañana fue hace seis horas, la media mañana fue hace dos horas, estamos en la cúspide entre el mediodía y la tarde.

Ella sonrió mientras se frotaba los ojos. —Entonces creo que me desperté justo a tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste despierta?

—Como dije, Vinyl, la mañana fue hace seis horas—, dije girando con cautela para mirarla.

—Oh diablos—, dijo Vinyl, —¿Has estado despierta tanto tiempo? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Una bebida? ¿Algo para comer? ¿Algo además de mirar el techo?

Sonreí y me moví para apoyar mi espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Finalmente logré acomodarme. —No hay problema, estaba más que feliz acostada en la cama contigo a mi lado, sobre todo desde que levantarme de la cama es algo que me has ordenado evitar. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, te estaría eternamente agradecida si me trajeras algo de comida y bebida y si me alcanzaras mi diario. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última actualización y podría hacer algo productivo mientras estoy confinada en mi cama.

—Whoa, whoa whoa—, dijo Vinyl, —Aunque estés atrapada en tu cama, ¿prefieres escribir en tu diario que pasar tiempo conmigo?

—Au contraire, mi amore, me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo, pero no creo que el doctor tuviera eso en mente cuando dijo que debía permanecer en la cama por los siguientes días. Eso ciertamente no facilitaría el proceso de curación.

—Bien—, dijo con un suspiro antes de levitar el libro hacia mí, —Pero quiero leer lo que escribes. Quiero decir, tú leíste mi diario después de todo.

—Me parece agradable—, dije, abriendo mi diario y tomando la pluma que ella me estaba tendiendo. —Pero primero, agradecería que hicieras el desayuno.

—Seguro, Tavi—, dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, —¿Trot Tarts te parecen bien?

Hice una mueca, pero ella no se dio cuenta o no le importó. Probablemente lo último. Varios minutos después, ella regresó con dos mangas de producto alimenticio que sólo tangencialmente parecían una tarta apropiada. Mientras yo estaba dando los primeros mordiscos tentativos, Vinyl estaba terminando su segunda tarta.

—Te siguen gustando, ¿verdad Tavi?

—Por supuesto—, dije, —Sólo prefiero no ensuciar mi cama con migas—, señalé con un casco su lado de la cama, que ahora estaba lleno de residuos. Ella sonrió con timidez y rápidamente barrió la mayoría.

—Lo siento, Tavi, olvidé lo exigente y especial que eres.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Bueno, no lo olvidé, quiero decir, ese es tu rasgo definitivo número uno de tu personalidad—. Gracias por las amables palabras, Vinyl. —Es solo que…es que, yo no estaba pensando activamente en eso. De todos modos, ¿cuál es el problema? Tengo algunas migas en mi cama y no han lastimado a ningún pony.

—Vinyl, tienes a un monstruo de moho sensible ocupando tu dormitorio y en tal estado que yo te prohíbo dormir allí.

—Sí, pero…

—Monstruo de moho. Sin argumentos, y sin objeciones.

—Okay—, dijo con otro suspiro antes de recostarse sobre sus almohadas, —¿Pero por qué tienes que comer tan lento?

—Porque me gusta mantener mis cosas limpias y ordenadas. Debes apreciarlo ya que esa es la razón principal por la cual nuestra casa es…habitable.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—, preguntó, —He estado viviendo aquí por años antes que aparecieras.

Decidí no dignificar ese comentario con una respuesta y comencé a escribir, mientras Vinyl observaba, haciendo un comentario ocasional, como "Eso de ninguna forma pasó" o "Eso es totalmente imposible" (la mayoría de esos comentarios estaban relacionados con Pinkie Pie haciendo algo). Ella también me informó que sus ojos son más exactamente magenta y no purpura, sin embargo, sentí la necesidad de no corregir ese error, y en su lugar me referiré a sus ojos como purpuras hasta que ella abandone el apodo MusicButt. Me parece justo.

Eventualmente, yo dejé escapar un pequeño gemido cuando los analgésicos comenzaron a desvanecerse, y Vinyl me obligó a detener mi escritura, tomar una pastilla para el dolor y recostarme. Ella tenía un argumento muy convincente, y como el dolor en mi pecho crecía con cada momento que pasaba, decidí obedecerle mientras mi mente se sumergía de nuevo en el dulce alivio del dolor que el Oxycoltin me ofrecía. El resto de nuestro día juntas trascurrió sin incidentes, y conversamos sobre las minucias diarias de nuestras vidas. Ella habló sobre todos los "recitales" que tenía preparados, y yo discutí sobre teoría musical, antes de eventualmente hablar sobre la canción que tenía atorada en mi cabeza en los últimos días.

—Hmm, no me suena familiar—, dijo ella, —Tal vez tú la creaste.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza —Vinyl, en todos estos años, nunca fui capaz de componer una canción que tuviera el más mínimo valor, y finalmente me di por vencida. Dudo mucho que de alguna forma haya logrado revertir esa tendencia.

Ella acarició mi cuello, —Tal vez algo en los últimos días te dio una idea, o tal vez estar en Ponyville está haciendo que fluyan tus jugos artísticos.

—No, no creo que ese sea el caso, si es así, estaría llena por completo con los sonidos de ponys gritando.

Vinyl rodó los ojos, —Vamos MusicButt—, yo me estremecí, —El pueblo no es tan malo, quiero decir, me conociste aquí, tienes algunos amigos, y la mayoría de los ponys parecen gustarte a pesar de tu lado remilgado.

—También estuve hospitalizada tres veces en un periodo de dos semanas—, respondí.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes, no es que el pueblo tiene la culpa de eso, sólo tuviste un poco de mala suerte.

Sonreí. —Supongo que tienes un punto—, admití, —Y ahora que tengo una excusa para permanecer en la cama, seré capaz de transcribir al papel esa canción para que pueda identificarla correctamente.

—Ya te lo digo, es una canción original, y por lo que he escuchado parece bastante decente, probablemente sea un gran éxito.

—Lo dudo—, dije, tocando mi mentón, —Pero gracias por el apoyo.

—De nada—, dijo Vinyl antes de alejarse de la cama, —Ahora, probablemente deberías prepararte, vamos a tener compañía esta noche.

—¿Qué?—, medio pregunté, medio grité, —Yo…no hemos discutido eso, ¿por qué vienen ponys de visita?

—Bueno, Lyra y yo comúnmente celebramos Nightmare Night saliendo de fiesta, y pensé en llevarte también, pero ya que estas postrada en la cama, pensé que ellas podrían venir aquí, podemos beber y contar historias de terror, y darles caramelos a los que buscan dulce o trato. Ya sabes, cosas divertidas.

Un gemido escapó de mis labios. —Vinyl, ¿exactamente qué parte parecería divertido para mí? No me llevo bien con los potrillos, las historias de terror me parecen corrientes, y…en realidad, el licor parece atractivo, pero por desgracia, no es bueno mezclarlo con Oxycoltin.

—Vamos Tavi, tenemos sólo unos pocos minutos hasta la puesta de sol y quiero que tu primera Nightmare Night sea genial. Como…incluso hablé con Rarity y conseguí…—, ella se estremeció, —Whoa, ¿sentiste eso?

Sacudí la cabeza, —No sentí nada.

—¿En serio?—, preguntó ella, —Se sintió como…no sé cómo describir cosas mágicas, pero si tomaras toda la energía mágica del ambiente y luego la multiplicaras por cincuenta, eso es más o menos lo que yo sentí.

—Esa descripción realmente no ayuda a aquellos como nosotros que nunca han sentido magia.

—Sí, es verdad—, dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, —Lo siento. De todos modos, volviendo al tema, te prometo que te divertirás esta noche, de hecho, hagamos un trato, tú bajaras las escaleras e intentaras divertirte este año y yo voy a ser remilgada y aburrida el próximo año.

Ella tomo mi corbata de moño y mi collar y los ató a su cuello. —De hecho, creo que encontré mi disfraz de Nightmare Night para el próximo año, puedo ser Octavia Prissypants

Vinyl se aclaró la garganta y cuando volvió a hablar, ella hizo una muy pobre imitación de mi acento. —Ahh sí, es un placer conocerte. Estoy segura que dos yeguas tan sofisticadas como nosotras serán grandes amigas en poco tiempo. No, nosotras no deberíamos ir simplemente a un bar, es muy inadecuado.

A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, me encontré sonriendo ante la imitación manifiestamente inexacta de Vinyl. —Yo no hablo de esa forma Vinyl, la única razón por la que mi manera de hablar suena peculiar para ti es porque yo trato de hablar apropiadamente y no destruyo el lenguaje como tú lo haces.

—Oh por supuesto—, dijo Vinyl, —Una siempre debe ser formal en todo momento, si no lo somos, toda Equestria podría implosionar sobre sí misma, y ciertamente no queremos eso, ¿verdad querida?

Hablando de hablar de forma inapropiada, su acento había cambiando del originario de Manehattan, a Trottingham, hasta el imposible acento de Mare-Atlantis de Rarity. Yo deliberaba sobre si debía informarle o no, y mientras lo hacía, al fin noté una energía eléctrica en el aire, que provocó escalofríos en mi espina dorsal.

—Vinyl, creo que finalmente estoy notando esa magia en el aire que mencionaste antes—, dije, sintiéndome de pronto mareada.

—¿En serio? Qué extraño. Para mí, la sensación se desvaneció hace varios minutos. De hecho, no detecto ningún incremento de la actividad mágica en absoluto—. Para su crédito, ella al fin había dejado de cambiar los acentos con cada palabra, y ella en realidad estaba comenzando a sonar como yo. Por otro casco, su continua imitación estaba tornándose molesta, y deseé que ella actuara con normalidad mientras intentábamos averiguar qué estaba pasando exactamente.

—Aunque aplaudo tu dedicación para imitarme, puedes detenerte ahora, prometo que intentare…

Antes que pudiera terminar la oración, sentí una oleada de energía mágica atravesar el aire. La cabeza me dolía y cerré los ojos, esperando en vano de que al hacerlo, el dolor disminuiría. Finalmente, después de varios minutos, la ola de magia que me había atravesado se calmó. Abrí mis ojos y estaba a punto de preguntar a Vinyl si estaba bien, era seguro que cualquier molestia mágica que yo había experimentado seria sustancialmente peor para mi novia, fue entonces cuando vi el efecto que el aumento de magia tuvo en ella.

Donde antes había una unicornio, ahora había una pony terrestre. Una pony terrestre muy familiar con un pelaje gris, melena negra y cutiemark rosa. Ella seria idéntica a mí si no fuera porque sus ojos todavía tenían el conocido tono de m̶a̶g̶e̶n̶t̶a̶ purpura de Vinyl y su flanco era sustancialmente mejor que el mío. Gemí y pellizqué el puente de mi nariz con un casco mientras el otro buscaba mi frasco de Oxycoltin. En la distancia, oí el sonido de ponys gritando mientras los últimos rayos de luz abandonaban Equestria.

Regresé mi atención a mi alter ego, quien parecía aún más perpleja que yo (al menos yo tenía la precaución de saber que Discord estaba planeando algo, aunque estaba empezando a lamentar mi completa falta de acción previa a Nightmare Night). —Hola—, dije luego de tomar otra de mis pastillas para el dolor, —Estoy segura que debes estar muy confundida sobre qué está pasando exactamente, pero puedo asegurarte que hay una explicación semi-razonable de por qué de pronto hay dos de nosotras.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios (¿Hacia eso cuando me enojaba?). —Estoy más confundida sobre por qué hay otra yegua acostada en mi cama. Todo eso huele a impropiedad—. Definitivamente yo no hablo así.

—¿En serio?—, pregunté, levantándome con cautela, —¿Es por eso que tienes curiosidad? ¿No sobre el hecho de que dicha yegua es casi completamente idéntica a ti o el hecho de que ponys están gritando en la distancia?

—Pero por supuesto, esos ponys no están actualmente en mi habitación, y en cuanto a nuestras supuestas similitudes, eres demasiado poco refinada para hacer una impresión aceptable de mí. Tu corbata de moño esta torcida, tu melena despeinada, y tienes unas vendas horribles envueltas en tu torso. Honestamente, sólo el plebeyo más básico podría confundirte con la verdadera Octavia—. Vinyl, si estás leyendo esto, por favor, debes saber que la única razón por la que yo no estrangule a mi alter ego/tú en ese instante fue por mi amor por ti. Además, tu impresión de mi es absolutamente horrible y tenemos que hablar acerca de lo que piensas sobre mí.

Gemí y presioné mi casco sobre mi frente. —Realmente no tengo ganas de lidiar con esto ahora mismo, pero si lo que dijiste antes es verdad y todos los ponys aquí celebran Nightmare Night, entonces supongo que yo soy la única pony sana en todo Ponyville. La verdad, no siento como si hubiera cambiado mucho.

No-yo arrugó su ceño con confusión. —No te preocupes—, dije mientras trotaba hacia mis alforjas, —Asumo que no recordaras nada de lo que sucedió aquí tan pronto como Discord resuelva esto.

—¿Discord? ¿Él te ordenó infiltrarte en mi habitación? O…no, eres sólo una yegua loca que intenta confundirme—, ella se dirigió a la puerta, —Quédate aquí mientras voy a buscar al alguacil.

—No lo tenía pensado—, dije luego de guardar mi frasco de Oxycoltin en mis alforjas, —Si quieres puedes venir conmigo o quedarte aquí. Sólo…lo que sea que hagas, mantente ilesa, no quiero que le suceda nada a Vinyl y eso significa que no quiero que te suceda nada a ti.

—Hmmph, no creas que te dejare escapar de mi vista por un instante, tú…impostora—. Mientras ella hablaba termine de ponerme mis alforjas, agradecida de que solo contuvieran mi frasco de pastillas. Era ya desagradable tener que caminar, y presumiblemente, correr en un esfuerzo insensato para salvar Ponyville, y más importante, a Vinyl, cuando debería estar recuperándome en la cama, no tenía necesidad de añadir más peso del que ya tenía en la alforja.

—Bien, ven conmigo entonces, sólo no tomes riesgos innecesarios—, dije mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras, con mi alter ego refunfuñando unos pasos detrás de mí. Para mi horror, pensé que esta noche no podía ser peor, dándole al destino la oportunidad de demostrar que estaba equivocada.

Inmediatamente después de ese pensamiento, alguien llamó a la puerta y en mi mente me regañé por permitir que esa idea traicionera se arrastrara hacia mi cerebro. Por supuesto que las cosas podían empeorar, siempre pueden empeorar. De hecho, creo que ese es el lema de Ponyville, "Las Cosas Siempre Pueden Empeorar"

De todos modos, abrí la puerta para encontrarme a dos ponys que se parecían vagamente a Lyra y Bon Bon. Esta versión de Bon Bon tenía un pelaje rojo, cuernos, y un tridente como cutiemark, mientras que Lyra le habían crecido un par de alas blancas y emplumadas, llevaba una túnica blanca, y tenía un halo dorado sobre su cabeza. No podía tener una visión clara de su cutiemark, pero parecía que no había cambiado. —¿Cómo están?—, pregunté.

—Hey—, dijo Bon Bon, —Sentimos que algún pony aquí tiene un conflicto moral, así que pensamos que podíamos venir a ayudar—. Ella miró sobre mi hombro y vio a mi doble aún de pie en las escaleras. —¿Por qué hay dos de ustedes?

Suspiré. —Si debo adivinar, diría que es por la misma razón por la que tú y Lyra son…¿qué son exactamente?

—¡Oh!—, dije Lyra mientras entraba a la casa, —Decidimos disfrazarnos este de año de ángel y diablo, bueno, demonio…De todos modos, Bon Bon pensó que sería una idea divertida tener un disfraz de pareja este año. Por desgracia, el año en que todos nos trasformamos en nuestros disfraces resulta ser el año donde me convencieron para no disfrazarme como un humano—, su ojo tuvo un _tic_. —Pero…—. Más _tic_ s, como si fuera físicamente doloroso para ella decir las siguientes palabras, —Estoy más que feliz de hacer algo que fortalece mi relación con Bon Bon, incluso si significa no conseguir todo lo que quiero.

—Entonces…ser el ángel bueno te está matando, ¿verdad?

Lyra asintió antes de sentarse en una de mis almohadas en el suelo, —No puedes imaginarlo, sé que la verdadera Lyra estaría totalmente furiosa ahora mismo, y puedo sentirlo un poco, pero tengo toda esta dicha angelical y sabiduría y moralidad conteniéndola, y es horrible. Quiero decir, no sería tan malo si Bon Bon todavía fuera Bon Bon, pero ella está actuando mal también, y tengo que oponerme a todo lo que ella dice.

Mientras Lyra estaba hablando, Bon Bon susurraba algo al oído de la otra Octavia. Basándome en la manera en que la otra Tavi se sonrojaba, debía ser algo muy pervertido. Espero nunca tener que escucharlo.

—Bien—, dije, —¿Entonces, por qué ambas se dirigieron aquí tan pronto como se transformaron en sus disfraces? En caso de que no lo hayas notado, ya estoy ocupada tratando de controlar a mí misma.

—Porque—, dijo Bon Bon, extendiéndose sobre el sillón y exponiendo…se. —Soy un ángel malo y ella es un ángel aburrido, necesitamos a alguien para aconsejar, y esa yegua afortunada eres tú—. Sus labios se curvaron en algo que no era ni una sonrisa ni una mueca, pero algo intermedio. —Así que sólo escucha a Bon Bon esta noche y todo será maravilloso.

Rodé mis ojos. —Una oferta tentadora si no hubieras aclarado que tú eres el ángel MALO del dúo.

Ella hizo un mohín. —Sólo porque sea mala no significa que mis ideas sean malas. Sólo tienen una depravación deliciosa que la Srta. Hazlo-Bien no posee.

La otra Octavia y yo intercambiamos miradas, al menos podíamos estar de acuerdo sobre que ninguna de nosotras quería participar en esta conversación. —Estás hablando así sobre tu novia—, dijo Lyra, —Y por si no lo recuerdas, la mayoría de las noches yo era la que tenía el látigo.

—¿Novia? Odio estar restringida a una sola pony. Después de todo, ¿por qué limitarte cuando hay tantas para divertirse en el mundo?—, Bon Bon me guiñó el ojo, y luego se volvió para guiñarle a un ojo a mi otra yo. —¿Alguna de ustedes quiere hacer pasar un buen rato a una yegua?

—Okay—, dije, con la esperanza de terminar esta conversación lo más rápido posible, —Si ambas quieren interpretar una parte de mi consciencia, está bien, pero tengo que pedir que se abstengan de discutir los detalles de su relación y además debo insistir que Bon Bon se abstenga de seducirme a mí o a mi otra yo. ¿Ahora por favor podrían estar en silencio mientras intento reflexionar sobre qué debemos hacer?

Todos los ponys de la sala asintieron, y al fin tuve un momento para pensar. Entonces, Discord había transformado a todos en sus disfraces de Nightmare Night, por lo que podía saber. Sin embargo, sus motivaciones eran más difíciles de deducir. Si bien es muy posible que todo esto fuera una broma, hería mi sensibilidad que fuera tan simplista. ¿Por qué sólo reírte cuando en cambio podrías reír y adueñarte de Equestria? Ciertamente, lo primero era posible, sólo no lo consideré probable. Entonces, razonando bajo la suposición de que esto era parte de algún ataque que él estaba tramando, ¿cómo podía beneficiarlo tal acción?

La respuesta más obvia era que esto causaba caos, mucho caos. Si el hechizo no estaba localizado únicamente en Ponyville, entonces, cada ciudad de Equestria, excepto Manehattan, estaba en un estado de absoluto pandemonio. Mientras meditaba, se me ocurrió otro motivo, un poco menos obvio, para trasformar a todos los ponys en sus disfraces, él sería capaz de…

—Chicas, necesitamos encontrar a las Portadoras y asegurarnos que estén bien, si hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos deshacer esto, tenemos que asegurarnos de que estén a salvo y unirlas con sus Elementos. Con suerte, estos continuaran funcionando incluso si las Portadoras no son ellas mismas.

—Esa parece una apuesta muy arriesgada—, dijo Bon Bon, —Tal vez deberías quedarte aquí, en la cama con una encantadora compañera para mantener el calor. Ciertamente, yo podría aceptar ocupar ese puesto—. Ella se lamió los labios con vivacidad y yo luché para no hacer algo grosero como golpearla en la cara con un casco o regurgitar mi almuerzo. En su lugar, sólo la ignoré.

—Correcto, entonces Lyra o la otra Octavia, ¿tienen alguna idea sobre cómo proceder?

—Bueno—, dijo la otra yo, —A pesar de que odio estar de acuerdo con esa desviada, creo que sería lo mejor si evitamos salir al exterior. Yo, por mi parte, no quiero morir en este pueblo. Y si debemos ir afuera, preferiría hacerlo luego de que las cosas hayan tenido la oportunidad de serenarse.

—¿Y por "serenarse" quieres decir permitir que la mitad del pueblo lloré por la otra mitad?—, pregunté, todavía luchando para mantenerme a mí misma (mi verdadera yo, no la otra yo) tranquila, —Eso es absoluta y moralmente reprobable, ¿cómo tú puedes ser yo?

—Para empezar, querida—, dijo ella, sorbiendo y levantando su nariz un poco, —No hemos determinado cual de nosotras es la original y quien es la réplica—. A pesar de que Lyra y Bon Bon no tuvieron la necesidad de determinar cuál de ambas es la verdadera Octavia, pensé. —Segundo, no tenemos idea de si cualquier daño realizando durante el efecto del hechizo será permanente. Por lo que sabemos, mañana por el mañana todo podría volver a estar absolutamente bien y esta pequeña aventura que tú has planeado podría ser totalmente en vano.

Rodé los ojos. —Excelente observación, otra Octavia, ahora Lyra, ¿te importaría compartir tu opinión?

—Por supuesto, tengo que estar en desacuerdo con Bon Bon y…uhmmm, ¿cómo debemos llamar a la otra tú? "La otra Octavia" es muy largo.

—Está bien—, dije, —Yo soy la verdadera Octavia y ella es la copia.

—O viceversa—, añadió la versión de Vinyl de mí, —Apreciaría que no se refirieran a mi como "la otra Octavia" toda la noche.

—Es verdad—, dijo Lyra luego de una breve pausa, —Bueno, ¿qué tal si te llamamos Octy, y a la Octavia con vendajes la llamaremos Tavi? ¿Está bien?

Yo y mi doble asentimos.

—Genial, ahora que eso está solucionado, estoy de acuerdo con Tavi, tenemos que actuar, pero siento que sería lo mejor si no saliéramos a la calle a ciegas. Como dijo Octy, no sabemos realmente a qué nos enfrentamos y no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte si actuamos impulsivamente. Así que, ¿cómo vamos a conseguir información?

—¿No puedes volar?—, pregunté, señalando sus alas.

—Oh, cierto—, dijo ella, dando un aleteo experimental, —Lo siento, aun no me acostumbro a ellas. Eso suena bien. Voy a ir e investigar las cosas, y si no regreso en una hora entonces supongo que deberían comenzar a pensar otro plan. Y Tavi—, ella me miró, —¿Podrías vigilar a Bon Bon mientras estoy ausente, no quiero que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta cuando todo esto termine.

Asentí y miré a la novia de Lyra, sólo para encontrar que ella había envuelto a Octy con una pata delantera. —Ustedes dos, terminen esa seducción inmediatamente—. Me levanté y caminé unos pasos hacia ellas, mi intento de parecer intimidante era socavado por mi mueca de dolor. —Aunque esperaba tal comportamiento por parte de Bon Bon, ciertamente no esperaría que un pony afirmando ser yo, se dejara conquistar por alguien tan despreciable. Sin intención de ofender a tu novia, Lyra—, dije.

—Está bien—, dijo Lyra mientras Octy cubría su cabeza con sus cascos delanteros. —Entiendo que Bon Bon no esté actuando con normalidad en este momento, y de hecho, yo tampoco.

—Lo siento—, dijo Octy, —Pero debajo de mi exterior tranquilo y sereno hay un caldero hirviente de lujuria apenas contenida que odio reconocer—. Una vez más, consideré destruir a mi alter ego inferior, y una vez más mi casco se contuvo por temor a dañar inadvertidamente a Vinyl. Si fuera otro pony el que se hubiera transformado en mí, esa mancha de mi buen nombre seria borrada de la faz de Equestria.

—Sólo…ninguna haga algo de lo que se arrepentirá una vez que regresen a su forma normal—, dije.

Octy carraspeó, mientras Bon Bon lamia un chupetín **(paleta, piruleta, como le digan en tu país)** de una manera muy…interesante. Con todo eso establecido, Lyra voló a través de la puerta y yo fui a cuidarme a mí misma.

—Entonces—, dijo Octy luego de varios minutos, —¿Cómo exactamente obtuviste esos vendajes? ¿Hay una historia detrás?

Asentí. —Una que conocerías si fueras la verdadera Octavia, pero estoy dispuesta a complacerte y contar la historia—. Mientras yo hablaba, Bon Bon se sentó junto a Octy, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de mi doble. Para el crédito de Vinyl, su interpretación de mi tuvo el buen sentido de sonrojarse ante el contacto físico inesperado. Aun así, yo nunca habría permitido que un pony que no estuviera involucrado sentimentalmente conmigo fuera tan cercano. Hice una nota mental para corregir algunas de sus suposiciones sobre mí después… Y ahora ambas están comprometidas en un abrazo apasionado con sus labios presionados entre sí. Tal vez debí irme a reunir información con Lyra. Sí, no era capaz de volar, pero al menos no estaría obligada a presenciar a mi novia y a mí misma "enrollándose" con una de mis amigas. Me estremecí ante el descaro del dúo antes de aclararme la garganta, en un intento de ganar su atención. Fracasó.

—Muy bien, ustedes dos—, dije después de varios intentos fallidos de aclarar mi garganta, —Si ya terminaron, estaré más que feliz de contarles cómo he conseguido estos vendajes, si prometen comportarse durante la historia.

Ambas asintieron, y procedí a relatar cada último evento que había acontecido desde mi llegada a Ponyville. Si, la historia fue mucho más larga de lo necesario, y en su mayoría, sirvió para distraer a ambas mientras yo esperaba que la hora pasara. Justo cuando mi voz estaba a punto de agotarse, Lyra regresó.

—Bienvenida de vuelta—, dije, asintiendo con aprecio cuando ella entró a la casa. —No creo poder seguir hablando mucho más tiempo. ¿Encontraste algo útil?

Ella asintió. —Sí, bastante. Como esperaba, hay un poco de pánico y disturbios, por no mencionar varios incendios, pero la mayoría de los ponys se dirigen hacia el Bosque Everfree. Como nota aparte, tener alas es…lo más genial del mundo, casi tal genial como tener manos. Imagínate si pudiera tener manos _Y_ alas—. Para enfatizar su punto, ella agitó sus alas varias veces.

Cerré mis ojos. —Concéntrate Lyra, aunque aprecio tu entusiasmo, fuiste enviada al exterior para determinar la gravedad de la situación, no pare disfrutar de un vuelo de placer.

Lyra se sonrojó y asintió. —Sí, tienes toda la razón, lo siento por dejarme llevar por mi entusiasmo—. Parecía que la nueva Lyra angelical era ligeramente más manejable que su forma normal. —De todos modos, como decía, la mayoría de los ponys parecen dirigirse al Bosque Everfree, más específico, ellos se dirigen al Castillo de las Hermanas Reales. ¡Oh! Y vi a Discord llevándolos allí.

—Maravilloso—, murmuré, —Supongo que allí deberemos llevar a las Portadoras luego de buscarlas.

—Discúlpame, pero, ¿por qué vamos en dirección al peligro? Eso parece la clase de cosa que queremos evitar—, dijo Octy.

—No estoy de acuerdo—, dijo Bon Bon, sonriendo. —Caminar en el bosque tenebroso lleno de monstruos parece maravilloso. Y conoceremos al dios del caos también. Diversión, diversión, diversión.

Lyra tomó asiento en uno de los almohadones del sillón que ahora estaban en el suelo. —Odio estar de acuerdo con mi novia y archienemiga actual, pero si queremos terminar esto, entonces probablemente deberíamos llevar a las Portadoras con Discord.

—Concuerdo con ambas opiniones—, miré por una de las ventanas y noté las columnas de humo que cubrían el cielo. —Por otro lado, tal vez sería lo mejor si permanecemos aquí dentro esta noche. Probablemente Octy tenía razón cuando dijo que todo esto estaría resuelto al amanecer—. Tragué saliva nerviosamente y logré controlar mi respiración.

—Disculpa—, dijo Lyra, —¿Pero no estabas bastante dispuesta a jugar al héroe antes de irme? ¿Qué cambió?

—Nada—, dije, —Yo ciertamente no estoy preocupada por el hecho de que una gran parte de la ciudad parece estar en llamas, y la última vez que me encontré con el fuego…No tengo miedo—. Soy buena en muchas cosas, pero mentir de forma convincente no es una de ellas. Al menos no cuando se trata de mi malestar ante el fuego.

Lyra me dio una palmadita tranquilizadora. —Hey, está bien. No hay tantos incendios, y estoy segura que podemos llegar hasta el Everfree sin acercarnos a ellos. Además, no podemos quedarnos aquí, hay una pandilla de monstruos merodeando por las calles y creo que están siguiéndome. Probablemente debí empezar diciendo eso.

Para acentuar su última oración, un fuerte estruendo emanó de la puerta. —Si—, dije incorporándome con rapidez. —Yo probablemente habría utilizado esa oración para empezar. ¿Cuántos monstruos hay?

—Muchos—, dijo Lyra, echando un vistazo, —Veo un pony lobo, un par de zombis, y…¿eso es un robot? Además, hay algunos ponys Muerte. Probablemente deberíamos mantenernos alejadas de ellos. Hey, ¿tenemos una puerta trasera?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras la puerta principal comenzaba a agrietarse, di varios pasos hacia la cocina antes de doblarme de dolor. —Lyra, ¿es posible que puedas buscar mi silla de ruedas? Dudo bastante que pueda hacer el viaje hasta el Bosque Everfree sin ella, incluso con mis pastillas para el dolor—, dije con los dientes apretados mientas me retraía en posición fetal.

Lyra asintió, dirigiéndose al armario de almacenamiento de Vinyl mientras Octy y Bon Bon se dirigían a la puerta trasera, dejándome sola retorciéndome de dolor en la alfombra de la sala de estar. Un segundo después, la puerta dio otro gemido tortuoso mientras las bisagras y tornillos luchaban para mantener la puerta cerrada. —Lyra, odio presionarte, pero creo que salir más temprano que tarde sería lo mejor. No sé qué puede pasar si morimos esta noche, pero prefiero no saber.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo—, dijo ella, intentado sacar la silla de ruedas de la enorme pila de basura que Vinyl había permitido que se acumulara en su armario. —Pero la silla de ruedas no quiere ceder.

—Entonces, vete de aquí, Lyra. Las otras ya se han ido y no creo que la puerta pueda resistir mucho más.

—Eso no va a pasar—, dijo desde el fondo de nuestro armario. —Yo soy el ángel bueno, ¿recuerdas? Y dejarte atrás me parece algo que Bon Bon haría, aunque supongo que ya lo hizo.

—Buen punto—, dije, luchando con mis patas antes de colapsar otra vez, —Pero por el contrario, no sería muy bueno de tu parte que dejaras a Octy sola con Bon Bon. De hecho, preferiría que las vigilaras en lugar de quedarte aquí conmigo.

—Bueno—, dijo Lyra vacilante mientras salía del armario. —Supongo que tienes razón, pero…

A Lyra le fue imposible terminar esa frase cuando la puerta se rompió luego de dar un último gemido y la horda de monstruos ingresó. Ella se posicionó frente a mí de forma protectora. —Retrocedan, todos ustedes—, dijo ella, —Sé un poco de magia y no tengo miedo de utilizarla.

Gemí. —Lyra, no creo que los ponys zombis o…sea lo que sea ese pony grande y verde escuchen razones. ¿Crees que podemos convencerlos para que luchen entre sí?

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras la horda avanzaba lentamente, bloqueando nuestra salida.

—Claro que no—, dije, —Eso sería demasiado conveniente. Supongo que siempre supe que iba a morir en este pueblo, sólo no creí que sería en cascos de una hora de monstruos merodeadores.

—No hables así—, dijo Lyra, —Mientras continuemos respirando, todavía hay esperanza. Debemos perseverar—. Para acentuar su punto, ella disparó un rayo de energía arcana a uno de los ponys Muerte que colapsó cuando el hechizo hizo contacto con él/ella. Sentí un mínimo atisbo de esperanza de que pudiéramos salir de la situación cuando Lyra disparó otro rayo de energía a nuestros atacantes.

Por desgracia, este pony Muerte tuvo el sentido común de esquivar el ataque de Lyra, que pasó junto a él antes de chocar con una de las paredes y procedió a anularse. Su siguiente sucesión de ataques tuvieron resultados similares y mixtos. Si bien ella logró derribar al menos tres de nuestros atacantes, las hordas continuaron avanzando, y mi casa logró acumular una gran cantidad de daño material. Pronto, ella había agotado su suministro mágico y quedó de pie derrotada entre los restos carbonizados de mi sala de estar.

—Al menos diste tu mejor esfuerzo—, dije, antes de cerrar los ojos y esperando que el primer monstruo que se acercara a mi tuviera al menos la decencia de ser rápido con su trabajo, ya que prefería que al menos mi muerte fuera moderadamente indolora. Mientras me preparaba para el final, mis pensamientos se dirigieron a Vinyl y deseaba que ella fuera capaz de seguir adelante con su vida luego que esta terrible noche hubiera terminado. Por el lado positivo, pensé mientras intentaba ignorar los sonidos emitidos por los monstruos violentos, al menos no tendré que pasar más tiempo en Ponyville.

Por desgracia, parece que tendré que abandonar mi escritura aquí por hoy, ya que estoy teniendo un calambre de casco intolerable y perjudica mi capacidad para escribir. Con un poco de suerte, se desvanecerá antes de que termine el día y seré capaz de concluir mi entrada, pero hasta entonces creo que será mejor que regresé a mi cama. Sin duda, sería mejor que escribir un párrafo completamente superfluo sobre por qué tuve que dejar de escribir y…Mierda.

* * *

 _Levanté la mano quién quiere que algún animador del fandom haga un video con esta temática. En serio, es lo primero que pensé al leer esto. Imagina las posibilidades *le brillan los ojos* Aun así, no es algo que no se haya visto antes. Es una premisa muy común, pero las reacciones de Octavia son perfectas xD Discord fue ingenioso, imaginen que un pony se hubiera disfrazado de algo con un poder destructivo terrible :O En fin, ¿Lyra ira a llorar en un rincón por no poder disfrazarse de humano? ¿Bon Bon terminara violando a todo ser que respire? ¿Qué habrá sucedido con las Mane 6? Más importante, ¿cómo hará Octavia para salir de esta? Lo veremos en el sig cap (que todos esperamos que pueda traducir pronto :I ) ¡Nos vemos!_


	18. Un sueño de Nightmare Night (parte 2)

_¡Buenos días/noches! Fuck you con la introducción. ¡Comencemos ya!_

* * *

 **Un sueño de Nightmare Night (Parte 2)**

Por desgracia, ayer no pude reanudar la escritura, ya que Vinyl pensó que lo mejor sería quedarme en la cama y recuperarme en lugar de continuar escribiendo. Mi casco se siente un poco mejor, aunque todavía está un poco dolorido. Vinyl dice que si el problema persiste, debería ver a un médico, pero no veo la necesidad de molestar a los profesionales médicos de este pueblo con nada más que un calambre inusualmente persistente, ahora, ¿dónde estaba?

Oh sí, yo era completamente incapaz de moverme y debía enfrentar a una muerte segura mientras un horda de ponys monstruosos avanzaban con lentitud hacia mí. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? S̶i̶ ̶a̶l̶g̶u̶n̶a̶ ̶v̶e̶z̶ ̶e̶s̶p̶e̶r̶a̶r̶í̶a̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶o̶t̶r̶o̶ ̶p̶o̶n̶y̶ ̶l̶e̶y̶e̶r̶a̶ ̶e̶s̶t̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶a̶r̶i̶o̶,̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶s̶e̶n̶t̶i̶r̶í̶a̶ ̶a̶b̶s̶o̶l̶u̶t̶a̶m̶e̶n̶t̶e̶ ̶t̶e̶r̶r̶i̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶p̶o̶r̶ ̶d̶e̶j̶a̶r̶ ̶u̶n̶a̶ ̶p̶a̶u̶s̶a̶ ̶d̶r̶a̶m̶á̶t̶i̶c̶a̶.̶. A medida que nuestros enemigos se acercaban, acepté el hecho de que iba a morir en este pueblo, aunque a estas alturas, enfrentar la inevitabilidad de mi muerte se había trasformado en una rutina, y una parte de mi mente, que estaba menos preocupada ante la posibilidad de mi muerte inmediata que el resto de mí, intentó hacer un recuento de cuantas veces yo había estado segura de morir desde que llegué a Ponyville, antes de al final pensar en tres.

Afortunadamente, cuando todo parecía perdido, la ventana delantera se hizo pedazos y una yegua blanca que llevaba una máscara negra y una blusa la atravesó, una espada flotando detrás de ella. Antes de aterrizar, su espada atacó a un Pony Muerte cercano y cortó la cabeza de uno de los ponys zombis. —Alégrense, rufianes, porque hoy se puede decir que han chocado espadas con la Temible Pirata Rarity. Por desgracia para ustedes, no tienen espadas y yo no deseo dejarlos vivos para contarlo—. Mientras los monstruos se daban vuelta para mirarla, varios de ellos se encontraron empalados por la Temible Pirata, y finalmente el único enemigo en pie era el enorme pony verde.

—Bueno, mi brutal amiga, parece que quedamos sólo tú y yo para luchar en glorioso y honorable combate—, dijo ella, blandiendo la espada hacia el descomunal pony verde, —Sabes que no puedes vencerme, y no tengo intención de herirte, Fluttershy, entonces, ¿por qué no te calmas?

El pony descomunal que era…al parecer Fluttershy, respondió con un rugido que provocó que los cimientos de la casa se sacudieran y temblaran. —Muy bien—, dijo Rarity con un suspiro, —Por mucho que no quiero hacerte daño, no puedo permitir que lastimes a ponys inocentes—. Mientras hablaba, ella atravesó la pata delantera izquierda de la pony verde, causando que el gigante se desplomara en el suelo. —Otra vez, lo siento mucho, y una vez que regreses a tu antiguo yo, te prometo que te compensaré—. Se volvió hacia nosotras. —Ahora, ustedes dos, sugiero que aprovechemos esta oportunidad para irnos antes que los Ponys Muerte comiencen a regenerarse o la Srta. Fluttershy se recupere de su rodilla lisiada.

—Uhmmm, si—, dijo Lyra, —Bueno, aunque nos gustaría irnos, Tavi no puede caminar por el momento. Estaba intentado encontrar su silla de ruedas ya que en realidad no puede moverse sin ella.

—Ya veo—, dijo Rarity, su cuerno brilló intensamente, —Entonces supongo que tendremos que improvisar—. Antes que yo pudiera decir una palabra, ella me recogió con su campo telekinetico y me depositó sobre su espalda. —Intenta aferrarte, querida, odiaría que te cayeras mientras los monstruos nos dan caza—, ella miró a los numerosos Ponys Muerte que estaba empezando a reconstruirse. —Creo que ellos van a hacerlo muy pronto.

Gemí como respuesta, y salimos al exterior, traspasando la puerta trasera mientras yo envolvía el cuello de Rarity con mis cascos delanteros, aferrándome como si mi vida dependiera de ello, supongo que era así. Consideré brevemente pedirle que redujera la velocidad, antes de decidir que era mejor estare̶n̶ ̶a̶b̶s̶o̶l̶u̶t̶a̶ ̶a̶g̶o̶n̶í̶a̶ incomoda durante nuestro viaje que ser devoradas por los monstruos que nos seguían. Miré detrás de mí, y ya estaban dándonos caza una horda de monstruosidades con tentáculos y varios robots. ¿Quién en Equestria se disfrazaría como una bestia con tentáculos en Nightmare Night? Vampiros, puedo entenderlo, ponys lobo son perfectamente razonables, y esperaría ver al menos a un par de momias, ¿pero tentáculos? Pero…¿por qué? Debía preguntarle a Vinyl al respecto cuando volviera a su estado normal.

—Oh, Rarity—, dije, —Hay otra copia de mi corriendo por el pueblo, ¿es posible que la busquemos? No quiero que Vinyl salga herida, incluso si ella es un dolor absoluto en el flanco en este momento.

—Por supuesto, querida—, dijo Rarity mientras galopábamos por las calles, —Voy a dejarte en la Boutique y luego saldré nuevamente en su busca. Srta. Heartstrings, si desea acompañarme, agradecería tener un apoyo extra en caso de encontrarme con algo realmente desagradable—. Ella sacudió su melena dramáticamente, —Incluso la Temible Pirata Rarity puede sentirse abrumada, aunque eso no ha sucedido todavía.

Lyra asintió con entusiasmo. —Claro, podemos recoger a Bon Bon en el camino, ambas probablemente continúan juntas y…—, ella interrumpió ese pensamiento, al parecer recordó las interacciones anteriores entre ellas. —Tenemos que encontrarlas ahora mismo, antes que Bon Bon y Vinyl hagan cualquier cosa de la que se arrepentirán cuando vuelvan a la normalidad.

—Me encantaría, pero primero debemos dejar a Octavia en la Boutique, no creo que ella nos sea muy útil ahora mismo, y odiaría ponerla en peligro innecesariamente.

—Entonces, ¿de alguna forma, dejarme en la Boutique sola es menos peligroso que llevarme contigo?—, pregunté, todavía luchando para no caer.

—Oh, me olvidé de mencionar que he transformado a la Boutique en una fortaleza improvisada. Tan pronto vi lo que estaba sucediendo, comencé a fortificar, y ahora todos los ponys que decidieron no disfrazarse de un monstruo horrible pueden quedarse allí. Bueno, allí o en el Bosque Everfree.

—¿El Everfree?—, preguntó Lyra, intentando mantener el ritmo de la rápida Rarity.

—Sí, querida, Discord está permitiendo que todos los ponys busquen refugio en el Castillo de las Hermanas Reales y celebren la festividad con él. La mayoría de los ponys están ahí con él, y una vez que yo termine de patrullar el pueblo, probablemente me una. Como suele decirse, hay seguridad en las multitudes, y también hay seguridad en tener a un dios del caos increíblemente poderoso como protector, incluso si él es un imbécil.

—¿Te das cuenta que él causó todo esto, verdad?—, pregunté mientras nos acercábamos a la Boutique.

—Parece plausible, pero él también ofrece protección a todos los ponys, y hasta ahora la oferta parece genuina. Además—, dijo Rarity con una sonrisa, —Prefiero tratar con un monstruo, que con un pueblo lleno de ellos.

Dejé escapar un gemido cuando las puertas de la Boutique se abrieron y Rarity me depositó con rapidez en el suelo, causando que otro espasmo de dolor recorriera mi costado. Cuando logré recuperarme, Rarity y Lyra ya se habían marchado, y yo me encontraba en un verdadero manicomio. Había una pony vaquero con un rifle colgado en su espalda (Basándome en su pelaje naranja y melena rubia, supuse que era Applejack), una estrella de rock, un semental con un smoking (Vinyl dice que él era un personaje de una serie de obras de teatro llamada ¿Mad Stallions *****?), una gitana rosada (Dos intentos para adivinar quién era), y un par de ponys que en realidad parecían normales. La primera era una unicornio blanca con una melena de color rosa y una imagen del sol naciente estampada en su flanco, y la otra era una pegaso del color azul de la noche, con una luna creciente como cutiemark. Al parecer, las pastillas para el dolor me convencieron que ambas eran las princesas disfrazadas.

 ***NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: Mad Stallions, parodia de la serie Mad Men.**

—Hola—, dijo la Gitana Pinkie mientras se acercaba, —Te veo venir luego de una gran expedición y de pie aquí al borde de la desesperación. Te traigo novedades, espero que toleres los males.

—Espera, ¿qué?—, pregunté mientras intentaba incorporarme.

—Tu papel en los eventos de esta noche es la clave, pero al éxito le seguirán los desastres mentales.

Parpadeé. —¿Realmente sabes lo que estás diciendo, Pinkie, o sólo estas tratando de rimar?

—Sólo estoy tratando de rimar—, dijo ella con vigor, antes de alejarse saltando. Al parecer, hay cosas que incluso la magia de Discord no puede cambiar.

—Bueno, eso fue enclarecedor—, dije cuando al fin me incorporé y di unos pasos tentativos hacia los ponys que supuse que eran las princesas. —Sus altezas—, incliné la cabeza ante ellas, —¿Cuáles son sus planes?

Ellas me miraron con confusión. —¿Estás hablando con nosotras? No somos la realeza, sólo somos ponys normales como los demás—. Por supuesto que lo son, pensé, porque obviamente las dos ponys en Equestria que podrían ser útiles en este momento, en realidad están trabajando bajo el engaño de que son normales. Me detuve para considerar exactamente por qué algunos ponys recuerdan quienes eran antes de que el hechizo fuera conjurado y otros estaban convencidos que eran sus disfraces. Tal vez porque algunos ponys tenían a alguien especifico en mente al hacer su disfraz, como Vinyl, y otros tenían una idea más abstracta, como Lyra y Bon Bon, aunque eso no explicaba porque Rarity parecía recordar su vida pasada.

—Claro que no lo son—, dije, evitando rodar los ojos, —Es sólo una completa coincidencia que amabas tengan la cutiemark y colores similares a los de las princesas, y si tuviera que adivinar, son hermanas también, ¿verdad?

Ellas asintieron. —Pero eso no significa que somos las princesas, sólo resulta que tenemos cutiemarks similares a las suyas—, dijo No-Celestia.

—Hermana, ¿por qué todos nos confunden con las hermanas reales? Somos simples plebeyos, como todos los ponys.

—Bueno, para empezar, la mayoría de los ponys no se refieren a sí mismos como plebeyos—, dije, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no sonar demasiado condescendiente al dirigirme a las hermanas reales de Equestria.

No-Celestia hizo callar a su hermana. —Ahora no, Moonbeam, todos los ponys están bajo mucha presión ahora mismo, y están buscando a algún pony que sea capaz de ayudarlos—. La princesa luego inclinó su cabeza ante mí. —Aunque no somos de la realeza, estamos más que felices de ofrecer la poca ayuda que tenemos.

—Maravilloso—, dije, —Siéntanse libres de acompañarme mientras yo asaltó el castillo con la esperanza de convencer al dios del caos de regresar a todos a la normalidad—. Bueno, todos los ponys excepto yo, pensé, pero no tenía necesidad de aclararlo, parecía bastante vulgar.

—Sólo necesitas llamarnos para recibir nuestra ayuda. Aunque no seamos de la realeza, haremos lo que sea para defender a Equestria—, dijo No-Celestia, y cualquier duda que tuviera sobre ella siendo una de las hermanas reales se evaporó.

—Gracias—, dije, de pronto sentí otra punzada en mi costado y tomé otro Oxycoltin. —Además, ¿hay posibilidad de que tengamos una silla de ruedas o algo similar aquí?

—No lo creo—, dijo Moonbeam, —Pero vi un sofá para desmayos, ¿eso podría funcionar?

Asentí con la cabeza y el cuerno de No-Celestia fue rodeado por una energía mágica mientras el sofá para desmayos flotaba por las escaleras. —Quién sea el dueño de este sofá, lo encanto para que pueda viajar largas distancias con rapidez sin gastar mucha energía mágica. Es un encantamiento muy difícil de crear, pero no comprendo por qué alguien necesita algo así.

—Obviamente no conoces a la pony que es propietaria de esta boutique—, dije, antes de modificar rápidamente mi declaración, —O al menos, la conoces como una pirata de capa y espada que patrulla el pueblo.

—Tendremos que tomar tu palabra—, dijo No-Tía. —Ahora, debemos unirnos al Llanero Enmascarado para vigilar la boutique, no podemos permitir que los demonios del exterior atraviesen nuestras paredes.

Asentí con la cabeza distraídamente, antes de sentarme en el sofá convocado, y observé como las ponys que insistían no ser las princesas y el Llanero Enmascarado (Applejack) abrían la puerta de la boutique y luchaban contra los monstruos que estaban reunidos afuera. Llanerojack tomó con su boca la culata del rifle y disparó varias veces a la multitud, mientras No-Celestia causaba explosiones masivas de luz para limpiar el campo de batalla. En pocos segundos la mayoría de los monstruos se habían dispersado y la boutique ya no estaba rodeada.

—La mayoría de las criaturas no son muy inteligentes, así que algunos ruidos fuertes y luces llamativas y brillantes tienden a dispersarlos. En cuando a los rezagados, bueno, hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer, y los ponys que herimos regresan ya curados—, mientras hablaba Llanerojack frunció el ceño ligeramente y se volvió para mirar el campo de batalla.

—Entonces, ¿hay algunas criaturas con las que no se pueden razonar apropiadamente?—, pregunté.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Como dije, espero que ellos puedan volver ya curados.

Intenté extender un casco para darle una palmadita en el hombro, antes de colapsar rápidamente en el sofá. —Estoy segura que si podemos romper este hechizo, sin duda podemos convencer a Discord de regresar a todos los ponys a sus estados adecuados con la amenaza de utilizar los Elementos de la Armonía.

Llanerojack frotó la parte trasera de su cabeza con un casco. —Uhmm, sobre eso, dulzura, puede ser un problema, porque…

Antes que pudiera terminar la oración, las puertas de la boutique se abrieron y la Temible Pirata Rarity entró con Lyra, Bon Bon y Octy a cuestas. —Encontré a tus amigas—, dijo ella, —Estaban rodeadas por treinta de los monstruos más terroríficos que has visto, pero yo galantemente me abalance sobre ellos y los derroté, rescatando a las damiselas en apuros—. Ella se giró y sonrió a ningún pony en particular, antes de blandir su espada ante su público, y yo sofoqué el impulso de gemir. Al parecer, su disfraz de alguna forma había logrado que ella fuera más dramática.

—Bueno, gracias por rescatar a Octy y Bon Bon—, dije, inclinando la cabeza en señal de gratitud. —Ahora, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Creo que sería beneficioso permanecer en un lugar seguro, el mundo sería mucho más pobre sin mí—, dijo mi alter ego, su ego inflándose a cada segundo.

—Si todos los ponys se están dirigiendo al viejo castillo, entonces creo que deberíamos ir ahí y tratar de conseguir respuestas. Al menos, hay seguridad en las multitudes—, dijo Lyra, sin dejar de servir como la voz de la razón, —¡Además, tal vez hay algún pony disfrazado de humano!—. En su mayoría.

—Una vez más, tengo que estar de acuerdo con mi contraparte, cuanto más ponys alrededor, más posibilidades de…—, ella hizo una pausa para lamer sus labios, —…rebelarnos—. Y Bon Bon continuaba teniendo una mente terriblemente depravada. Hurra.

—Bueno—, dijo Rarity, —Tenía planeado trasladar a todos los ponys al castillo tarde o temprano, así que supongo que podría hacerlo ahora. Y como dijo tu amiga sensata, podría ayudarnos a detener a Discord.

—¿No deberíamos buscar los Elementos antes de irnos?—, pregunté, —Supongo que su presencia es la razón principal por la que Discord tiene permitido vagar libremente por Equestria, son un medio para imponer su buen comportamiento.

Rarity se detuvo para reflexionar por unos segundos, Applejack estaba dispuesta a decir algo, pero la Temible Pirata la hizo callar con rapidez. —Sí, los Elementos fueron una de las razones iniciales por las que decidimos liberar a Discord. Sin embargo, fue su amistad con Fluttershy la que al final permitió su reforma.

—Bueno, ya que la Srta. Fluttershy es actualmente un pony gigante, supongo que tenemos que conformarnos—, dije, —¿Los Elementos todavía tienen efecto sobre él, verdad? ¿Él no desarrolló algún tipo de inmunidad?

—No—, dijo Rarity, su casco ahora cubría firmemente la boca de Applejack, —Los elementos aún funcionan, pero podríamos tener problemas al utilizarlos, ya que requieren a nosotras seis presentes y siendo nuestro verdadero ser, al menos así es como Twilight nos lo explicó, por lo tanto, hay problemas. Principalmente, tres de nosotras serian difíciles de reunir y las tres restantes ya no son sus verdaderos seres. Por ejemplo, para mí la sola idea de regalar mis joyas más difíciles de conseguir me parece una propuesta ridícula, y Pinkie Pie es un poco más sombría que de costumbre. Applejack es la única de nosotras cuya virtud esta por completo intacta.

—Además, tuvimos que deshacernos de los Elementos durante esa gran invasión del Bosque Everfree hace unos meses. No sé por qué la Srta. Rarity no aclaró eso antes.

—Porque, Applejack querida, Celestia dijo que cualquier información acerca de la perdida de los elementos debía permanecer como un secreto de Estado. ¿Entiendes el concepto de un secreto, verdad?—, dijo Rarity, frustrando mis esperanzas de que podría haber una resolución decente a toda esta debacle.

—Yo sé lo que es un secreto, pero me siento incomoda mintiendo. Tavi me preguntó sobre los Elementos y yo le dije la pura verdad.

—Si has prestado atención—, comenzó Rarity, dando un paso más cerca de la pony terrestre, —Ni una palabra de mi explicación fue falsa, sólo omití mencionar el problema principal. Ser honesta no significa que no pueda tener usar tacto.

—¡Ja! ¡Acabas de utilizar esas dobles negaciones que siempre te quejas que utilizó!

—Eso es…—, Rarity gimió, —¿Ahora es el momento para hablar de esto? El destino de la nación está en juego.

—Bueno, al menos ustedes dos parecen un poco normales—, dije con un suspiro, —Tal vez hay esperanza para el resto.

Rarity tocó su mentón, pensativa. —Me estoy sintiendo un poco más cerca de mi verdadera yo de lo que estaba antes. Quizás estar en situaciones familiares debilita el efecto de la magia. Debería preguntarle a Twilight sobre eso, cuando ella ya no intente matarnos.

Ella debió notar mi expresión confusa y continuó. —Oh, ¿no lo he mencionado? Twilight Sparkle decidió disfrazarse como Nightmare Moon debido a la escasez de alicornios históricamente prominentes, y se sentía incomoda al disfrazarse como una pony con quien tuviera tanta confianza, por lo tanto, ahora ella esta tratando de establecer la noche eterna y terminar la vida en Equestria como la conocemos. Si fuera tú, evitaría acercarme a la biblioteca.

—Eso…me parece una buena idea—, dije luego de varios segundos de reflexión. —Ahora, en aras del tiempo, creo que deberíamos empezar a dirigirnos hacia el castillo y pensar un plan en el camino. Prefiero poner fin a esta situación lo más pronto posible—. Una columna de luz naranja a varias cuadras de distancia captó mi atención. —Preferiblemente antes que toda la ciudad arda en llamas.

Después de varios segundos de reflexión, la mayoría de los ponys asintieron con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo, la única opositora era mi alter ego. Porque por supuesto que debía ser ella. Me recordé a mí misma que luego de que todo esto hubiera terminado, tendría una larga charla con Vinyl sobre cómo ella creía que yo me comportaría en una situación de emergencia. Aunque, para dar algo de crédito a mi novia, hace unas semanas, había muchas posibilidades de que yo hubiera optado por esconderme y esperar a que los ponys más atrevidos realicen actos heroicos, y era sólo por mi preocupación por el bienestar de mis amigos que yo había tomado la responsabilidad.

Aun así, salir al exterior y hacer algo productivo me pareció una alternativa mejor que permanecer en la boutique, especialmente porque me di cuenta que el fuego que había visto antes, ahora estaba acercándose peligrosamente a la boutique y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. —En realidad, salgamos de aquí ahora, no me importa lo que hagamos, pero no quiero estar en la boutique cuando esta se incendie por segunda vez. Así que vamos, en marcha.

La pony antes conocida como Celestia asintió con la cabeza. —Por supuesto, a estas alturas la mayoría de los ponys han escapado del pueblo, están alojados en la boutique, o todavía están rondando las calles, y como dices, cuanto más pronto estemos allí, antes podremos detener esta locura y restaurar mi reino a su estado normal.

La observé. —Y estas segura que no eres Celestia.

Ella parpadeó. —Me refería a mi reino en el sentido de que es el reino donde vivo y que amo. Ahora, suficiente discusión, es hora de movernos.

Luego de eso, nuestro grupo provisional se organizó con rapidez, y nuestra expedición al Bosque Everfree comenzó. Rarity tomó la delantera, con mi sofá flotando detrás de ella, envuelta en su aura y la de No-Celestia, ambas teniendo cuidado de mantener la misma distancia entre ellas para, como yo lo entiendo, evitar que la el sofá volara inmediatamente hacia una o la otra y en su lugar mantener un perfecto equilibrio entre ellas. A mi lado caminaban Lyra, Bon Bon, y mi contraparte, con Moonbeam y Llanerojack caminando junto a No-Celestia. —¿Alguien ha pensado un plan sobre qué debemos hacer una vez que lleguemos a la afueras de Ponyville?

—Bueno—, dijo Rarity, —Pensé que yo sólo podría entrar allí, agitar mi espada y lograr que Discord trasforme a todos los ponys de vuelta a la normalidad. El dios del caos no es rival para la magnificencia de la Temible Pirata Rarity.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Hablando de eso, por qué exactamente te disfrazaste como un pirata para Nightmare Night? Nunca te imaginé disfrazada como un espadachín.

—En primer lugar, querida, no estoy disfrazada como UN pirata, estoy disfrazada como EL pirata, o más exactamente, del Temible Pirata Roberts, de la Princesa Brida, ¿lo has leído?

Sacudí la cabeza, —Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo últimamente para leer alguna novela barata de romance.

Cuatro de los ponys que me rodeaban jadearon audiblemente. —¿Novela barata de romance?—, preguntó Rarity, —La Princesa Brida es una de las novelas más maravillosas jamás escritas. Lo tiene todo, discusiones, luchas, tortura, venganza, gigantes, monstruos, persecuciones, escapes, milagros, y simplemente es la novela más esplendida que ha salido de una pluma. Por qué, no he conocido a alguien que no le guste, y pensé que sería una idea esplendida disfrazarme como el héroe espadachín además de añadir mi propia interpretación del personaje. Resultado, la Temible Pirata Rarity.

—Eso suena…interesante—, dije, —Bueno, si sobrevivimos a esta noche voy a leerlo, sin duda tendré tiempo suficiente mientras me recupero.

—Entonces voy a prestarte el libro tan pronto como acabemos de vencer a Discord—, dijo Rarity, blandiendo su espada y saludando con ella.

—¿Acaso este personaje tiene un sentido molesto de bravuconería que induce todo lo que hace?—, pregunté

Rarity se dio la vuelta para mirarme y esbozó una sonrisa, —Querida, no es bravuconería cuando puedes respaldar tus reclamos. Es confianza.

Bueno, pensé mientras observaba al resto de mis compañeros de viaje, entre ella y el llanero, tenemos dos luchadoras competentes y luego…siete ponys con varios grados de peso muerto, conmigo sentada en la cima de la pirámide de inutilidad, siendo cargada por ponys mucho más competentes que yo, y comencé a cuestionarme por qué yo estaba allí exactamente. Sí, me había encontrado con una versión de Discord hace varios días y él había dicho que yo haría algo para frustrar sus planes, pero por supuesto, era muy posible que hubiera mentido, no parece fuera de personaje para un dios del caos. De hecho, parecía más probable que él inventara una mentira que la idea de que violara varias leyes físicas sólo para molestarme. Y si, por algún milagro, él estaba diciendo la verdad, entonces, ¿cómo exactamente iba a detenerlo si era incapaz de hacer algo más que gritarle y cojear a su alrededor? Me hundí más en mi sofá cuando entramos en el Everfree, sintiéndome perdida en mis pensamientos.

—Lyra—, pregunté, —¿Qué estoy haciendo exactamente aquí?

—Bueno, viniste a ayudarnos a detener a Discord y salvar Ponyville—, ella hizo una pausa por un segundo, —¿O fue una pregunta más general sobre qué hacemos aquí? Sabes, porque mis poderes angelicales de alguna manera pueden otorgarme el conocimiento del propósito de la ponidad, ¿y tú quieres una visión divina? Porque si ese es el caso, entonces lamento decir que no lo sé.

Sacudí la cabeza. —Sólo quiero saber cuál es mi propósito en esta pequeña expedición. No estoy en condiciones para luchar contra el dios del caos…o casi con cualquier cosa, en realidad.

—Oh…—, dijo, deteniéndose para pensar, —Bueno, quiero decir, estamos evacuando Ponyville, y estoy segura que puedes hacer algo. ¡Ooh! Tal vez puedas tocar una canción para darnos apoyo moral. Nuestro equipo necesita a una trovadora.

—Si tuviera mi violonchelo y fuera capaz de sostenerlo, sería posible. Me temo que mi voz para cantar no es algo del otro mundo.

—Hmm—, ella tocó su mentón mientras nos internábamos más profundo en el Everfree, a lo lejos, oí un aullido. —Quiero decir, ayudaste a reunirnos y nos orientaste en la dirección correcta, así que eso cuenta como algo. Por nuestra cuenta, Bon Bon, Octy y yo todavía estaríamos caminando por Ponyville intentado averiguar qué hacer, o al menos, yo estaría intentado averiguar qué hacer. Bon Bon tiene varias ideas en este momento, pero ninguna es particularmente útil—. Para enfatizar su punto, señaló a Bon Bon, quien actualmente estaba tratando de seducir a las Hermanas Reales. Sonreí, intentado imaginar su reacción una vez que todos los ponys volvieran a sus estados normales.

—Supongo—, dije, mi espíritu alzándose ligeramente. —Es bueno pensar que no he sido una completa carga esta noche.

—Nunca—, dijo Lyra, —Además, te necesitamos para planificar o lo que sea, quiero decir, en realidad pareces tener algún conocimiento sobre lo que estaba pasando cuando todos estábamos en pánico.

—Sólo porque Discord podría estar jugando conmigo para su propia diversión—, dije con un suspiro, —O eso, o realmente voy a derrotarlo de alguna forma, probablemente lo primero.

—Hey, tal vez aún tienes un papel que cumplir antes que todo este dicho y hecho. Quiero decir, tal vez no, pero no te menosprecies—, dijo Lyra, —Al menos me estás dando algo para conversar mientras estamos caminando, así que eso es algo.

—Gracias otra vez—, dije, riendo, —Es una pena que no hayamos pasado más tiempo juntas, realmente eres una pony amable.

—Claro—, dijo ella, batiendo sus alas de plumas blancas, —Soy un ángel, creo que tenemos que ser agradables. Además, sé que la mayoría de los ponys encuentran mi interés por los humanos extraño, incluso Bon Bon cree que mi obsesión es una locura, y ella es mi novia.

Si, encontraba su interés extraño, pero ella no era mala en su conjunto y yo había estado descuidando nuestra amistad. Tal vez era el momento de rectificar ese error.

—Aun así, no debería reprochártelo, todos tenemos nuestras debilidades, algunas más extrañas que otras. Por ejemplo, yo me siento obligada a escribir todo lo que ocurre—, dije.

—Hey, muchos ponys tienen diarios, eso no es extraño o raro o una debilidad o cómo quieras llamarlo—, dijo ella, dándome una palmadita en la cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarme.

—Lyra, en las últimas dos semanas, he llenado dos diarios enteros. Mis entradas diarias toman al menos dos horas para escribir, y eso si el día es en su mayoría sin incidentes. Probablemente, voy a pasar todo el día de mañana sólo para escribir lo que sucedió esta noche, y luego voy a utilizar una hora del día siguiente para escribir lo que hice el día anterior—. Mientras que esta declaración podía ser verdadera, tengo la necesidad de señalar que no encuentro el correcto mantenimiento de mis registros excesivos, en lo más mínimo.

—Okay—, dijo ella, deteniéndose, —Eso es un poco excesivo.

—Exacto—, dije, —Pero no vas a reprochármelo, ¿verdad?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Claro que no. Somos amigas.

—Eso es lo que quiero decir, todos tenemos nuestras debilidades, y fue tonto de mi parte echarte en cara tu interés por la antropología, de hecho…

Nuestro grupo se detuvo cuando el aullido de antes se repitió, parecía rodearnos por todos lados. —Detrás de mí, todos—, dijo Rarity, blandiendo su espada a un lado, —Voy a encargarme de esto.

Mientras el grupo (excepto yo, obviamente) retrocedía, una docena de bestias enormes, que parecían más bien toros hechos de acero y hierro, saltaron de entre la maleza, y rodearon a todo el grupo. —En realidad—, dijo Rarity, —Permanezcan juntos y no permitan que ellos queden a sus espaldas. Lyra, Sundancer (supuse que esa era la pony a la que yo me había referido como No-Celestia), Moonbeam, y Applejack, asegúrense que ningún pony sea herido. Despacharé a los demonios en un momento.

Applejack rodó los ojos, —Claro, su majestad, ¿hay algo más que sus siervos puedan hacer por usted?

Rarity rió mientras atravesaba con su espada la placa del pecho de la primera bestia. —Applejack, querida, creo que ahora no es el momento para ser impertinente, especialmente por…¡Cuidado!

Uno de los monstruos se abalanzó sobre Applejack, sus garras extendidas y sus colmillos al descubierto. El llanero simplemente tomó su arma, apuntó y…el toro mecánico dejó de ser una amenaza. Además, varios pelajes fueron ensuciados por el aceite de motor.

Ambas entraron en la batalla y varios ponys con una experiencia mínima en combate se acurrucaron entre si mientras nuestro anillo de defensores evitaban que los terribles lobos se acercaran a nosotros. Luego de varios segundos y una muerte más, los nueve atacantes restantes retrocedieron y caminaron en círculos, buscando alguna debilidad en nuestras defensas, esto probablemente hubiera funcionado si mi alter ego no hubiera comenzado a entrar en pánico.

—Yo sabía que esto era un error—, dijo ella, —Todo habría estado bien si sólo me hubiera quedado adentro, pero estos ponys me arrastraron al exterior y me llevaron a una aventura sin sentido. ¿Por qué siquiera necesitan a una violonchelista? Yo…yo no voy a morir aquí.

Lyra y yo intentamos atraparla, pero antes que cualquiera de nosotras pudiera hacerlo, ella había escapado del circulo y estaba corriendo de regreso a Ponyville, pasando entre Applejack y Moonbeam y directo hacia uno de los toros de hierro. Luego de eso, las cosas sucedieron con rapidez, los otros toros se abalanzaron hacia los defensores mientras Octy huía. Miré a mi alrededor. Un toro de hierro estaba estampando violentamente sus cascos sobre Vinyl mientras ella intentaba esquivar los ataques de la bestia. Rarity y los otros defensores estaban luchando contra un nuevo asalto, y el resto de nuestro grupo no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada. Me gustaría mucho decir que mi siguiente decisión fue una racional y calma, pero en realidad, sólo tengo fragmentos de lo que sucedió a continuación. La sensación de la tierra en mis cascos mientras galopaba, el aire soplando sobre mi cara mientras saltaba hacia el cielo, algún pony (más tarde me confirmaron que era yo) gritando con rabia absoluta, y los huesos y el acero rompiéndose mientras mi casco delantero colisionaba contra la cara del toro de hierro. Luego, yo estaba encima del terrible lobo, descargaba una serie de golpes sobre la bestia mientras gritaba, cada golpe puntuaba cada palabra. —¡No! ¡Toques! ¡A! ¡Mi! ¡Novia!

El último golpe dejó a la criatura inconsciente y rápidamente modifiqué mi declaración. —Incluso si ella ahora es absolutamente insufrible—. Después de terminar, mi cuerpo con rapidez recordó el hecho de que estaba quebrado en varios lugares y caí al suelo, retorciéndome y gritando y maldiciéndome a mi misma por atacar a una especie de toro de metal como una completa idiota. ¿Qué en Equestria me hizo pensar que podría pelear casco a casco contra un monstruo cuando apenas podía levantarme de la cama? Especialmente si sus cascos eran de hierro. Al menos el toro se encuentra peor que yo, pensé mientras abrazaba mis cascos delanteros recién destrozados contra mi pecho.

Varios minutos después, el resto de grupo se reunió a mi alrededor mientras el último de los terribles lobos se retiraba hacia el bosque. —¿Estas bien, terroncito?—, preguntó Applejack, mientras las otras utilizaban su magia para colocarme en el sofá, —Quiero decir, ya sé que no estás bien, pero eso fue…Acabas de noquear a un toro de metal.

Yo quería decir "Soy consciente de lo que hice, yo estaba ahí" pero lo único que conseguí fue un gemido, un maullido patético mientras mis ojos se humedecían. ¿Cómo siquiera había logrado vencer al toro en primer lugar? En realidad, ¿cómo había logrado abandonar el sofá en primer lugar? Dejé escapar otro gemido mientras nuestro grupo reanudaba el viaje y mi pata delantera buscó otra pastilla para el dolor, maldiciéndome todo el tiempo por ser una idiota monumental.

—Tal vez te juzgué mal—, dijo mi alter ego mientras continuábamos nuestro viaje, —Aunque todavía no creo que tú seas la versión real de nosotras, has demostrado poseer un coraje y valentía admirables, y tal vez no sería tan terrible si eres la verdadera Octavia Melody.

—Gracias—, dije, levantando la cabeza del sofá, —Y si sirve de algo…—, sacudí la cabeza, incapaz de terminar la frase, —No, tú haces una absolutamente horrible imitación mía, pero cuando pongamos fin a esto, harás una maravillosa Vinyl Scratch.

Ella frunció el ceño. —Eso no fue lo que esperaba que dijeras. Me imaginaba que dirías algo como "No sería terrible si fueras yo tampoco", no una conformación de que piensas que soy terrible.

—Lo sé—, dije mientras caminábamos más profundo en el bosque, —Pero desde que la noche comenzó, me has llevado la contraria en todo momento, intentaste esconderte en Ponyville, y casi consigues que te maten. Aunque ciertamente no soy una pony digna de destacar, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar en esta situación—. Aunque para ser justos, si Vinyl no hubiera sido afectada, probablemente yo me habría quedado en casa, al parecer mi altruismo recién encontrado sólo se encontraba extendido hacia Vinyl y si ella no estuviera afectada, yo habría estado más que feliz de dejar a Ponyville arder. Pensándolo bien, la Octavia de Vinyl era probablemente más precisa de lo que había supuesto.

Octy tocó su mentón mientras caminábamos, claramente sumida en sus pensamientos. —Tienes un punto, supongo, y me esforzaré para hacer un trabajo admirable la próxima vez. No puedo hacerlo si mi alter ego es una versión mejor que yo.

Al menos es algo, pensé mientras asentía con la cabeza dándole la razón. Si ella estaba dispuesta a intentar ser mejor, entonces yo al menos podría seguirle la corriente con su fantasía. —Y no podemos permitir esto, especialmente cuando tu alter ego apenas puede levantarse de la cama.

—Parece que estamos de acuerdo en algo, vamos a esforzarnos para ser la mejor Octavia posible y…si eres mi alter ego, y creo que eso es bastante probable, yo disfrutaría ser tu amiga una vez que regreses a la normalidad. Eso es, suponiendo que no eres una DJ o algo tan escandaloso como eso—, dijo Octy y yo luché para no sonreír.

—Sí, supongo que si alguna de nosotras fuera amiga de una DJ sería bastante escandaloso, no sé cómo podríamos enfrentar al público—, dije, haciendo todo lo que estaba en mi poder para mantener una cara seria. A mi alrededor, Lyra y Rarity comenzaron a reír, al fin conscientes de nuestra conversación.

—Oh, estoy de acuerdo—, dijo Rarity, —Nuestra querida Srta. Octavia es demasiado elegante y serena para albergar algún afecto secreto de mal gusto por una DJ común.

—¿Puedes imaginar el horror de eso? Y apuesto que si así fuera, ellas se verían absolutamente adorables juntas y les preguntaría si quieren tener una cita doble con Bon Bon y conmigo, y podríamos ir a la AntroCon juntas…serian la pareja más linda…—, divagaba Lyra, perdiendo el chiste.

—Sí, claro—, dije en un intento de silenciarla. —Te aseguro que no soy una DJ.

—Pero esta tal Vinyl Scratch que crees que soy, ¿ella lo es?—, dijo, su rostro decaído.

Asentí.

—La misma Vinyl Scratch con la que estas saliendo.

Asentí otra vez.

—Y tienes todas estas creencias e ideas y recuerdos, mientras que yo sólo tengo algunas ideas vagas que me dicen quién soy…¿Puede ser?

Ella se detuvo, dejando escapar un grito ensordecedor que retuvo en su lugar a nuestro equipo.

—¡Soy una DJ común, una plebeya, que posee el talento musical de una piedra! Mi vida entera es una mentira—. Ella comenzó a llorar sin control, antes de añadir a su declaración. —Oh, y al parecer, no soy real. ¡Pero más importante, soy una DJ!—. Después de esto, ella se quebró completamente y se negó a moverse. Eventualmente, Rarity la añadió al sofá para desmayos, y enfrenté la desagradable experiencia de compartir un sofá importante para alguien con mi alter ego llorosa que rápidamente se extendió para cubrir la mayor parte del sofá, dejándome apretada entre ella y el respaldo del asiento, luchando desesperadamente por respirar.

Entre mi cabeza atascada entre una yegua y un sofá y dicha yegua llorando sin consuelo, me quedé en la oscuridad por el resto de viaje, sólo escuchando los sonidos de los sollozos y de vez en cuando a algún pony esforzándose por consolarla. Sin embargo, dudaba mucho que alguien lograra convencer a Octy que ser una DJ de alguna forma era soportable…o que su repentina perdida de sí misma no era tan malo como pensaba. Además, incluso si ella era una DJ, no era SOLO una DJ, era la DJ más absolutamente genial (aunque la única) que yo había visto.

—Sí, Vinyl Scratch es una DJ—, dije, sacando mi cabeza del sofá y dando unas palmaditas en la espalda a mí misma. —Pero ella no es sólo una DJ. Ella es la DJ más genial que he conocido, y si soy completamente honesta, yo envidió su capacidad creativa. Vinyl toma sonidos pre-grabados y los transforma en algo totalmente original y mayor que la suma de sus componentes. Desearía ser tan creativa.

Octy sorbió. —Lo dices sólo porque estas saliendo con ella.

—Tienes razón—, dije, —Mi relación con Vinyl me domina, pero si yo puedo tener una relación con Vinyl, entonces tú debes ser capaz de aceptarla también.

Ella se detuvo unos instantes, reflexionando sobre mis palabras, antes de que su boca esbozara una sonrisa lánguida. —Cuando lo pones en esos términos, parece que llevo todas las de perder, y en cuanto a lo otro…la idea de que no somos la verdadera Octavia, no puedo estar de acuerdo en su totalidad con estar completamente deshecha, pero tal vez haya una solución óptima que permita regresar a Vinyl y que yo continúe existiendo en algún sentido. Tal vez incluso pueda conocerla algún día.

Negué con la cabeza. —Incluso si yo pudiera estar de acuerdo con que mi novia conozca a una versión más atractiva de mí, tengo que vetar la idea con el argumento de que si Vinyl nos viera juntas…No estoy dispuesta a cruzar ese puente.

—Tal vez eso sería lo mejor—, dijo ella, —Y…gracias por ayudarme a pesar de que he sido horrible contigo.

Le sonreí antes de empujarla fuera del sofa. —No estaba ayudándote, estaba ayudando a mi misma.

Mi alter ego tomó eso con demasiada alegría conmigo estando cómoda, pero al menos ella me permitió tener el diván para mi sola por la duración del viaje, y mi buena suerte continuó, ya que no hubo otras grandes calamidades mientras terminábamos nuestro viaje hacia el palacio abandonado. Por desgracia, ese poco de buena suerte se disipó tan pronto como terminamos de cruzar el puente colgante de las ruinas, y contemplamos un cuadro repugnante. Frente a nosotros, ponys y cosas que antes eran ponys actuaban con desenfreno, bailando y festejando, atacándose entre sí para un segundo después renacer, haciendo la acción otra vez. La música brotaba de una fuente desconocida, y los pocos bailarines que no eran molestados se movían con un ritmo alienígeno que parecía completamente ajeno a lo que cualquier pony en su sano juicio podría considerar bailar (incluso justificaba los saltos bizarros que me había encontrado hace unos días). En el centro de la vorágine estaba Discord, instalado con comodidad en un trono de obsidiana, con varias escenas de la mitología equestriana talladas en él. No hace falta decir, que ninguna de esas escenas era de una naturaleza sana.

El draconequus se volvió hacia nosotros, saludando amistosamente con su pata. —Más invitados, por favor entren, siéntanse como en casa, verán que este castillo es un refugio seguro para todos los ponys esta noche.

—Perdóname si no te creo—, dijo Lyra, dando un paso hacia él. —Pero esto no parece exactamente seguro, los ponys están destrozándose justo en frente de nosotros.

Discord se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez, pero vuelven a aparecer sin cicatrices ni traumas existentes. En lo que a ellos respecta, están perfectamente sanos. Confía en mí, nunca haría algo para dañar a uno de los pequeños ponys de Celestia.

Como si fuera una señal, Sundancer dio un paso adelante. —Un pony es algo más que sólo carne, Discord, tienen un espíritu que debes considerar también. ¿Cuánto tiempo les llevara recuperarse de una pesadilla donde son destrozados?

—No mucho—, dijo, inclinándose ligeramente, —Y debo decir, te ves absolutamente esplendida sin alas. La mayoría de alicornios no pueden despegarse de ellas, pero entonces, la mayoría de alicornios no reinan Equestria, y eres tan pequeña que quiero llevarte a casa conmigo y cepillar tu diminuta cabeza de pony—. ¡Ja! Incluso un dios elemental del caos piensa que Sundancer era el disfraz de Celestia, no estaba alucinando.

—No soy Celestia—, dijo Sundancer, engañando a absolutamente ningún pony, —Y todavía debes explicarme cómo exactamente estos ponys no serán traumatizados por los eventos de esta noche.

—Simple—, dijo él, —Una vez que el hechizo termine, todos los ponys despertaran y los eventos de esta noche no sean más que un sueño. De hecho, me siento tan magnánimo que voy a reparar cualquier edificio que fue dañado durante las festividades. Las condiciones pre-existentes no serán atendidas, por supuesto.

—Me alegra oír eso—, dijo Rarity, saltando hacia el centro de la pelea. —Sería una pena si yo tuviera que dañar a ponys inocentes para detenerte—. Ella blandió su espada y cortó a la criatura más cercana, una extraña criatura bípeda, y al hacerlo, provocó un grito de Lyra.

—¿Ese era un humano?—, pregunté, volviéndome para mirarla, mientras el resto del grupo observaba la pelea.

Lyra asintió, mirando en silencio al bípedo recién dividido en dos, ahora que estaba observándolo en carne propia, en realidad era…era bastante desagradable, sin pelaje y con una melena corta en la parte superior de su cabeza y absolutamente sin hocico a la vista. Luego estaba esa corta protuberancia en el medio de su rostro que con probabilidad podía relacionarse con un hocico, excepto que la boca de la criatura estaba ubicada justo debajo de eso. Aunque estaba ignorando de alguna forma su rostro, el cuerpo de la cosa era desigual en lugares donde no debería ser desigual y su columna estaba doblada en formas antinaturales. Si no fuera por los dígitos en el extremo de sus patas delanteras, yo no habría entendido la obsesión de Lyra, pero al ver esas pequeñas salchichas como protuberancias, dedos para usar la palabra adecuada, casi hacia el resto de la criatura soportable. Tenían una especie de fortaleza suave y parecían capaces de doblar el mundo a su voluntad. Al mirarlos, me encontré pensando que si todos los ponys tuviéramos acceso a un par de manos entonces la hegemonía de los unicornios se evaporaría con rapidez, pero tales pensamientos no son más que reflexiones ociosas de una mente drogada.

A pesar del recelo de la Srta. Heartstrings, Rarity cortaba rápidamente a los ponys que se atrevían a atacarla y pronto la corte de Discord aprendió a permanecer lejos de la unicornio blanca remilgada, cuando los ponys que ya estaban reconstruyéndose se arrastraron de nuevo a las sombras, ya sin deseos de probar la espada del Temible Pirata, dejando sólo a ella y al dios del caos, que ahora estaba aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. —Oh, buen trabajo, yo disfruto una buena exhibición de esgrima, y tú milady, eres absolutamente impresionante. De hecho, voy a recompensarte, te daré un ataque libre a tu elección.

Sin un segundo de vacilación, ella cortó al draconequus en dos. Por desgracia para ella, la mitad superior quedo flotando en el aire, la misma sonrisa de suficiencia permaneció con orgullo en su cara, mientras la mitad inferior descendía. —Absolutamente esplendido, me quito el sombrero ante ti y tal—, él se detuvo para inclinarse ante la Temible Pirata. —Ahora, aunque disfruto mucho este juego, estas interrumpiendo las festividades de esta noche, y odiaría que algún pony no se divirtiera, así que tengo que pedirte a ti y a tus amigos que se retiren a la sección VIP—. Él chasqueó los dedos y el resto de mi grupo de pronto se encontró en una jaula que al parecer estaba hecha de energía mágica. Digo al parecer, porque por suerte me salvé de su trampa.

—Supongo que yo no merezco ninguna clase de procedimiento especial de contención—, dije, luchando con mis cascos y dando un paso tentativo hacia Discord.

—Apenas eres capaz de caminar, ¿por qué debería gastar tiempo en contener a una pony que es incapaz de moverse por su cuenta?

—Porque—, dije dando un paso más hacia el draconequus, —Voy a hacer que regreses a todos los ponys a la normalidad, o al menos volver a mi novia a la normalidad.

Él rió. —Aww, eso es tan dulce que creo que me has dado diabetes. Te diré algo, si logras llegar a mi trono voy a escuchar tu petición. Hasta entonces, por favor, disfruta la fiesta—. Discord chasqueó los dedos y apareció, completamente formado, en el trono en el extremo más alejado del palacio, a cientos de pasos de distancia, mientras los invitados a la fiesta regresaban de las sombras. Los mismos invitados a la fiesta que Rarity había terminado de enfadar. Algunas de las criaturas menos sabrosas lamieron sus labios y avanzaron un paso, mientras que las que no tenían labios sólo avanzaron un paso.

Haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar a las criaturas, di dos pasos más hacia Discord mientras un monstruo gigante hecho de mil bocas comenzó a rodearme y las otras criaturas empezaron a luchar por el honor de atacarme primero. —Bueno Octavia—, me dije, —Si tienes suerte, ellos estarán tan ocupados luchando entre sí que…

Fui interrumpida cuando una hilera de colmillos perforó la parte trasera de mi cuello y aplastó mi columna vertebral. Eso funcionó tan bien como esperaba, pensé mientras caía al suelo, sentía la sangre correr por mi espalda. Una parte de mí se preguntó cómo exactamente iba a engañar a la muerte esta vez, pero mientras los segundos pasaban, un pensamiento preocupante comenzó a crecer, este era el final para mí, no habría rescates milagrosos en el último segundo, mi tiempo en Ponyville al fin había llegado a su fin. No era justo, no sólo me estaba muriendo, eso era bastante molesto, sino que había tenido amigos sólo por unas semanas. Finalmente, después de aprender lo maravilloso que es tener amigos y ser amada, las garras de la muerte me lo arrebatarían lejos de mí. Mis ojos se cerraron y los pocos amigos que aún estaban en su sano juicio sollozaron. Con el tiempo, todo se sumió en el silencio.

—Uhmm, Octavia querida—, dijo Rarity, rompiendo el silencio, —No quiero molestarte, pero tus heridas parecen haber sanado. Por lo menos, aquellas causadas por la mordedura, realmente no puedo hablar por tus costillas.

Ella tiene razón, pensé mientras abría los ojos, en los últimos minutos, el dolor proveniente de mi cuello se había calmado y mi pelaje ya no estaba resbaladizo ni pegajoso. Cierto, Discord había dicho que su hechizo no permitía morir a ningún pony durante Nightmare Night. Así que lo bueno era que ya no debía preocuparme por la posibilidad de morir durante mi paseo hacia el trono de Discord. Lo malo era que yo podría ser asesinada con mucha facilidad y no había escasez de monstruos que estuvieran más que dispuestos a hacer que eso sucediera.

Prefiero no pensar en las particularidades de las siguientes horas, ya que cada desollamiento, desmembramiento, quemadura (De todos lo que quería ignorar, ese es el que quería ignorar más), congelamiento, decapitación, mordedura, trituración y explosión es un trauma que prefiero no profundizar, y al hacerlo desaceleraría este relato a un paso insoportable. Basta decir que después de cada muerte, logré levantarme y dar unos pasos más cerca de Discord. Soporté todo el dolor de esa noche y perseveré, porque sabía que era la única forma para salvar a mi novia y al resto del pueblo. Ciertamente, no fue placentero, pero Equestria me necesitaba, no abandonaría a mis amigos.

—Bueno, bueno, estoy impresionado, Srta. Octavia, no pensé que llegarías tan lejos, y espero que no te importe que me tome la libertad de leer mientras espero que tú hagas tu camino hasta aquí—. Él levantó su pata para revelar mi diario. —Es una lectura muy fascinante, y me atrevo a decir que es el mejor diario de una yegua loca que he leído en milenios, aunque el diario de la Srta. Sparkle es cercano al segundo lugar. Ahora, ¿qué quieres?—. Él se inclinó más cerca como si me examinara, mientras decía esa última línea.

—Quiero que regreses a todos los ponys a la normalidad—, dije antes de colapsar en frente de él, sin importarme particularmente de que él leyera mi diario.

—Oh, ¿a eso se debe todo este alboroto? Iba a hacerlo de todos modos. Tan pronto como termine la noche, todos los ponys volverán a sus seres normales y aburridos.

—M-Mentira—, tartamudeé, —¿Por qué debo creer en un dios del caos?

—Porque estoy reformado—, dijo reajustando su posición en su trono, —¿No recibiste la nueva noticia de que soy un buen tipo ahora? Ahora dime, ¿qué se supone que eres? Eres la segunda violonchelista remilgada que he visto esta noche.

—No soy nada, algunos de nosotros no celebramos Nightmare Night, sólo vine aquí porque quería que retornaras a mi novia a su estado normal—, dije, finalmente incorporándome.

El dios del caos sonrió ante eso, y de pronto me sentí como si hubiera dicho la cosa equivocada. —¿Quieres decir que viniste a MI fiesta de disfraces sin un disfraz? Eso simplemente no puede ser. Ahora bien, ya que tu novia esta disfrazada como tú…Si, creo que disfraces a juego es justo lo que recetó el draconequus—. Él chasqueó los dedos y luego las cosas se volvieron…extrañas.

Primero un cuerno, técnicamente era un color amarillo muy claro que fácilmente puede confundirse con blanco, de color marfil brotó de mi cabeza, y un mechón de melena azul eléctrico de pronto oscureció mi visión. A continuación, los cambios más angustiantes comenzaron a ocurrir tan pronto fui consciente de los latidos de mi corazón. Su ruido sordo llenaba mi audición, y con él el resto del mundo se llenó de música. El golpeteo de los cascos en la piedra, el aliento de un dragón cercano mientras bailaba, el crepitar de las llamas cuando dicho dragón incineró a otro ponys, sus gritos de angustia. Todos esos sonidos se mezclaban y unían con los demás, pero sólo acentuaban el ruido sordo y bajo de mi corazón. En la mente de Vinyl, el mundo tomó una luz decididamente primitiva. La voz en mi cabeza que me decía por qué no debía hacer algo se había desvanecido en un susurro sordo mientras cada impulso de mi cuerpo se magnificaba. Mis ojos se volvieron hacia mi otro yo, y me pareció que ella era simplemente…No, no hay para palabras para ese sentimiento, sólo un instinto primigenio alimentado por el tamborileo del sonido bajo, y no quería nada más que bailar con ella con el ritmo del latido de nuestros corazones.

Su mundo era maravilloso y era tan fácil ser consumido por él. Quería ponerme los anteojos de Vinyl y bailar toda la noche con mi novia, bailar y disfrutar y deleitarme y abandonar las preocupaciones de Octavia Melody, pero tuve que resistir. Tenía que mantenerme fuerte y recordar quién era yo. Mi cuerpo avanzó varios pasos hacia la jaula donde estaba Octy, mis caderas moviéndose al compás de la música que llenaba el mundo.

Los monstruos me ignoraban mientras caminaba hacia Octavia, y me encontré deseando tener mi equipo de DJ conmigo. Un castillo tenebroso lleno de monstruos sería un gran recital, y la mejor parte es que Tavi estaría ahí conmigo, aunque algo parecía fuera de lugar en la parte de atrás de mi mente, como si estuviera olvidando algo importante. Me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando, ahora mismo quería bailar con mi novia.

—Hey nena—, dije cuando llegué hasta ella. —¿Te diviertes?

Tavi ladeó la cabeza ante mí, con una mirada de confusión total en su cara. —¿Nena?—, preguntó ella.

Pero…me detuve, eso no estaba bien Tavi era…Ella no era Tavi, pero ella era Octavia, y le dije a Octavia Tavi, así que tenía que estar bien. Le eché otro vistazo, sus ojos tenían sus bordes duros como de costumbre, pero no parecía reconocerme, y eso tampoco estaba bien. Tavi está…bueno, ella no siempre está feliz de verme, y tenemos nuestras peleas, pero ella al menos me reconoce. ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué ella no era Tavi?

Porque ella era Octy y otro pony…era Tavi. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de despejar la niebla que había caído sobre mi mente, y las ultimas horas regresaron a mí. Yo era Tavi, Vinyl era OCty, y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi casco delantero. Casi había funcionado, pero yo era Octavia Melody, amaba a Vinyl Scratch, y al parecer arriesgaría mi seguridad y cordura por su bienestar, incluso si fuera momentáneamente una mala idea, pensé mientras me daba la vuelta para enfrentar al dios del caos.

—¿Crees que me rendiría con tanta facilidad?—, pregunté mientras marchaba de vuelta junto al dios del caos, agradecida de que su magia de transformación había reparado mis costillas, incluso si me había lavado el cerebro. —Ahora cámbianos de vuelta.

—Lo siento—, dijo él, —¿Pero cómo exactamente lograste cambiar tu mente a la normalidad? No vi a ningún pony utilizar magia en ti y tú no luces exactamente como alguien que sólo rechaza uno de mis hechizos.

Me reí. —Tienes razón, soy débil y tonta y algún ponys incluso podría decir que soy peligrosamente desequilibrada, pero tengo algo más grande que yo guiándome, un poder que obligaría a una yegua que apenas puede levantarse de la cama a través del Bosque Everfree, un poder que podría obligar a la misma yegua a atacar a un toro de hierro con el doble de su tamaño, y un poder que me dio la perseverancia necesaria para enfrentarme a la muerte varias docenas de veces mientras me acercaba a tu trono. Es amor, y es más fuerte que tu magia caótica—. Si no fuera por las circunstancias, me habría reído de mi misma por decir algo tan increíblemente viejo y cliché, pero no había tenido un día agradable y creo que la mayoría de los ponys me excusaran por caer en tal sentimiento considerando las circunstancias que rodeaban mi exposición.

Discord bostezó, al parecer no impresionado por mi conferencia improvisada. —Sí, sí, guárdate el discurso de la amistad para algún pony que le importe, creme, lo he escuchado antes, aunque tengo la necesidad de corregirte en un punto: la magia caótica es más fuerte que cualquier tonta emoción equina, y tal vez es hora de una lección de instrucción…

Fue interrumpido cuando un despertador de pronto surgió en la existencia detrás de él, con un ruido estridente.

—O tal vez no—, dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros, —Parece, querida, que mi tiempo a llegado y si continuo este hechizo por más tiempo estaría violando la promesa que le hice a Fluttershy—. El draconequus chasqueó los dedos y una explosión de energía mágica con rapidez envolvió el castillo antes de extenderse a destinos desconocidos. A mi alrededor, el mar de monstruos regresó a sus formas equinas normales, al igual que mi grupo de aventureros, y sentí que mi cuerpo volvía a su estado normal. Cuando me preparaba para hacer mi camino de vuelta hacia Vinyl y el resto de nuestro grupo, de pronto sentí que algún pony saltaba encima de mí y envolvía mi cuello con sus patas delanteras.

—Oh mi dios, Tavi, ¿estás bien? Eso fue…quiero decir…¡Moriste! Varias veces.

—Vinyl…Costillas…—, jadeé, tratando de respirar.

—Claro, lo siento—, dijo mientras rápidamente me liberaba, permitiéndome colapsar en el suelo. —Déjame llevarte a tu sofá de desmayos.

Asentí con la cabeza débilmente mientras la yegua me recogía con su aura mágica y con cuidado me depositaba de vuelta en el sofá de desmayos, mi mente procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir. —¿Estas bien?—, preguntó.

—No—, dije mientras me daba cuenta que hasta el último dolor que había sufrido esa noche había sido completa y totalmente inútil. Me giré y hundí mi cabeza en los almohadones del diván.

—¿Qué sucede?—, preguntó ella, acariciando mi cuello, —¿No estas volviéndote loca porque tuviste que ser yo por unos minutos, verdad?

—No, Vinyl, estoy "volviéndome loca" como has dicho, porque yo morí varias docenas de veces esta noche, y al contrario que tú, yo no estaba disfrazada cuando esas muertes ocurrieron, así que puedo recordar cada momento. Ahora, ¿algún pony puede decirme por qué exactamente dejamos al dios de caos en libertad?

—Tal vez yo puedo arrojar algo de luz sobre esa cuestión—, dijo Celestia, ubicada en el mismo lugar donde Sundancer estaba un segundo antes. Si yo no me estuviera recuperado de una noche llena de traumas mentales y físicos, habría comentado lo increíblemente mal interpretado que fue su disfraz. Luego de enfrentarme a Discord, el temor de antagonizar a la monarca solar había perdido parte de su ventaja.

—Hace un mes—, continuó Celestia, —La Srta. Fluttershy me escribió preguntándome si Discord podía hacer algunas bromas en Nightmare Night. Considerando lo buena que fue su reforma, no me pareció malo. Obviamente, estaba equivocada.

—Vamos, Celestia, estipulaste que ningún pony debía ser dañado por mi broma y que la misma debía expirar al amanecer. He seguido esas instrucciones al pie de la letra. Por qué, incluso intenté preservar la propiedad. Dadas la circunstancias, merezco una medalla por el orden, tal vez incluso una de esos vitrales que tanto te encantan—, dijo Discord, apareciendo junto a mí y a Vinyl.

—¡Tú! ¿Ningún pony fue dañado? ¿Sabes por lo que tuve que pasar…?—, me detuve cuando los recuerdos de una noche repleta de colmillos y garras y fuego regresaba a la vanguardia de mi mente y perdí toda mi apariencia de compostura. Mi cuerpo temblaba mientras mis sollozos escapaban de mi garganta y mi rostro se teñía de lágrimas. Desde aquí tendré que trascribir la historia que Vinyl me relató, ya que yo estaba demasiado indispuesta para prestar atención a mi entorno.

—Si, idiota—, dijo Vinyl ocupando el cargo por mí, —¿Esto luce como "ningún pony fue dañado" para ti?—, mientras hablaba, ella me señaló.

—Bueno, eso es…—, él tartamudeó, —Un caso atípico, no habría sufrido ningún daño si ella hubiera celebrado apropiadamente la festividad. No puedes hacerme responsable por su falta de espíritu festivo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Celestia. —Tal vez tienes razón. Cada situación tiene sus lesiones inevitables y la Srta. Melody tiene el cuerpo sano. Tal vez no tengo la necesidad de tomar medidas drásticas esta mañana.

—¡¿Qué?!—, los otros ponys a mi alrededor gritaron al unísono.

—Tía, no puedes hablar en serio, Octavia ha sufrido severos traumas físicos y mentales y como ella no tenía un disfraz, no estaba protegida por las protecciones mentales presentes en el hechizo de Discord.

—¡Sí!—, intervino Vinyl, —No puedes lastimar a mi novia de esa forma y salirte con la tuya, vamos a darte una paliza nosotros mismos si es necesario—. Detrás de ella, el resto de mis amigos asintieron de acuerdo, —Ella pudo quedarse en casa esta noche y estar perfectamente a salvo, pero en lugar de eso ella vino aquí para tratar de ayudarnos a todos. Ella no tenía poderes, de hecho, ella apenas podía caminar, pero ella aun así enfrento una muerte segura porque se preocupa por sus amigos, y ahora es el momento que sus amigos le devuelvan el favor—. En realidad, la mayoría de mis esfuerzos estaban dirigidos a salvar a Vinyl, pero obviamente yo deseaba ayudar a mis amigos también.

—Ahora, todos los ponys—, dijo Celestia mientras su sonrisa crecía. —Discord muy claramente siguió al pie de la letra nuestro acuerdo, y creo que su comportamiento fue tan meritorio que debería informar a Fluttershy sobre lo que hizo su amigo esta noche—. La princesa bateó sus alas varias veces antes de volar hacia Ponyville mientras la sangre desaparecía del rostro del Discord. Segundos más tarde, él volaba detrás de la princesas, pidiendo misericordia desesperadamente.

—En realidad…no hay necesidad de informar a Fluttershy. Mis acciones no fueron tan favorables, ciertamente no hay por qué molestarla. De hecho, admito que pude ser un poco malo. Sólo….no informes a Fluttershy, haré lo que pidas, de hecho, prometo que voy a compensártelo…Voy a compensarle a todos los ponys, sólo…—, la voz de Discord se desvaneció mientras seguía a Celestia y ambos desparecieron en la distancia.

Según Vinyl, Luna intentó hablarme varias veces, pero yo era al parecer inconsolable hasta que Vinyl me envolvió en su dulce abrazo, con cuidado de no alterar mis huesos rotos. —Hey ahora, Tavi, ahora es seguro, nada malo va a pasar—, dijo.

Me reí. No debía hacerlo, pero lo hice. No pare de reír durante varios minutos.

—¿Nada malo va a pasar? Vinyl, algo terrible ya ha pasado. Toda esta noche fue una serie de cosas terribles—, sollocé un poco más, —Sentí que todo mi cuerpo era destrozado por el fuego de un dragón sólo para ser reconstruido un segundo después. Esa sensación se ha grabado permanentemente en mi mente, y luego un segundo después fui aplastada hasta la muerte por una hidra, y eso también está grabado. Pero perseveré porque sabía que dependía de mi salvarte, y luego resulto que no fue así. Yo podría haber pasado toda la noche durmiendo en mi cama y el mundo hubiera sido un lugar mejor, ambas estaríamos bien y yo no tendría…

Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió mi espina dorsal. —Todavía puedo sentir los dientes de ese monstruos clavados en mi columna, el fuego del dragón incinerando mi carne, puedo sentir hasta la última muerte que he sufrido en las manos o cascos de las monstruosidades de Discord, ¿para qué? ¿Para qué todo el dolor y violencia y muerte? Nada. Morí una y otra y otra vez por nada. Yo…—, más sollozos, —¿Por qué no he sido la heroína? ¿Por qué no hice nada bien? Yo sólo…sólo…—. Me callé y comencé a sollozar incoherentemente a pesar de que todavía estaba rodeada por otros ponys. Sin embargo, otra vez tengo que pedir un poco de indulgencia teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias que llevaron a mi quiebre del decoro. No es fácil para una yegua hacer las paces con la muerte cuando las muertes en cuestión son las suyas.

Vinyl palmeó la parte trasera de mi cuello, con cuidado de no molestar mis costillas que todavía intentaban recuperarse. —Lo sé, y lo siento, y tal vez no eres la heroína, pero lo intentaste, y eso es más de lo que la mayoría puede decir. Quiero decir, yo quería…— ella se interrumpió, recordando con rapidez lo que ella/Octy había querido hacer. —No importa lo que quería hacer, lo que importa es que, cuando todos los ponys entraron en pánico tú intentaste hacer algo. Arriesgaste tu vida para salvar al pueblo, para salvarme, y eso..esa es la razón por la que te amo—. Con eso, ella plantó un beso suave en mi mejilla.

Desearía poder decir que sus palabras de aliento fueron suficientes para sacarme de mi desesperación, pero al menos tuvieron una mínima ventaja contra mi dolor. —¿Por qué continuo sufriendo, Vinyl? No hice nada malo esta noche, ¿así que por qué tengo que morir una y otra vez? ¿Qué esta tan mal conmigo que tengo que seguir sufriendo? ¿Crees que los dioses del destinos sólo disfrutan verme sufrir por alguna razón?—, pregunté entre sollozos.

Las yeguas que habían pasado la noche conmigo para ayudar corrieron a consolarme y pronto me vi envuelta por un abrazo grupal, con cuidado de no apretarme demasiado fuerte. Cada una me ofreció su simpatía, algunas me prometieron ayuda para recuperarme, otras alabaron mi valor antes que Luna finalmente hablara.

—Y me gustaría prometer que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance como la Princesa de la Noche para compensar las lesiones que has sufrido hoy, pero por ahora, todo lo que puedo hacer es ofrecerte el don del sueño libre de pesadillas—, dijo Luna mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillas con energías mágicas y mi mente empezó a desplazarse hacia el bendecido olvido.

Mientras sentía que mis parpados se hacían más pesados, miré a cada una de mis amigas, tal vez mis actos heroicos no lograron nada, pero al menos mis amigas estaban dispuestas a cuidarme después de que cayera dormida. Justo antes de hundirme en la inconsciencia, podría jurar que escuché a Fluttershy gritar "¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!" y me permití a mí misma sonreír ante las extrañas alucinaciones que una mente agotada como la mía podía crear.

* * *

 _¿Alguien más pensó en la canción de Garnet de Steven Universe cuando Tavi dijo "Es amor. Y es más fuerte que tu magia caótica"? ¿No? Ok... Este capítulo se ha ganado el titulo de mi favorito. Lo tiene todo: acción, muestra el mejor lado de Octavia, el humor me encanta, la mínima transición de Octavia a Vinyl al transformarse es perfecta. Debo decir, que Discord si que se comporto muy mal. Es maldad pura. Morir una y otra vez de forma dolorosa...Fluttershy, te intercambio mi escopeta por dinamita, es mejor :D Me gustaria saber, ¿cual fue su disfraz favorito? A mi me gusto el dúo de Llanerojack y la Temible Pirata Rarity :3 Sepan disculpar si hay errores, sólo dormí tres horas jajaja ¡Nos vemos!_


	19. Interludio

_¡Buenos días/noches! El autor Distaff Pope nos trae una pequeña pausa, en forma de cartas..._

* * *

 **Interludio**

 _1 Castillo de Canterlot, Canterlot_

 _2 de noviembre de 1588_

 _Vinyl Scratch_

 _138 Chestnut Street, Ponyville_

 _Querida Vinyl Scratch:_

 _Queríamos escribirte para preguntarte sobre el bienestar de nuestra querida amiga y empleada Octavia Melody, mientras también queremos mantenerte al tanto de los cambios en el reino. Luego de varias correspondencias con los alcaldes de varias ciudades de Equestria, hemos determinado que todas las ciudades de Equestria (salvo Manehattan) se vieron afectadas por el hechizo de Discord, y actualmente estamos enviando equipos de terapeutas de crisis para ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan. En ese sentido, hemos programado las cosas para que el antiguo terapeuta de Octavia, el Doctor Whooves, pueda ir a servir como el consejero de crisis de Ponyville por los próximos meses, aunque si el hechizo funcionó como afirmó Discord, el número de ponys afectados negativamente debería ser mínimo, por lo tanto él tendrá mucho tiempo para centrarse en los pocos casos que necesitan su atención._

 _Hablando de Discord, creemos que debemos escribirte para informarte que luego de hablar con Fluttershy, Discord se ha ofrecido a hacer las paces con Octavia con los métodos que ella requiera. Sin embargo, pensamos que lo mejor sería mantenerlo lejos de ella hasta que tenga oportunidad de recuperarse. Esperamos con impaciencia tu respuesta en cuanto al bienestar de nuestra amiga._

 _Sinceramente, Princesa Luna._

 _Diarca Real de Equestria, Princesa de la Noche, y Guardián de la Tierra de los Sueños._

 **NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: Diarca es una persona que gobierna en una diarquía, es decir, en un reino con dos gobernantes. Lo curioso es que el poder de ambos es desigual, uno tiene más que el otro…**

* * *

 _138 Chestnut Street, Ponyville_

 _4 de noviembre, 1588_

 _Princesa Luna_

 _1 Castillo de Canterlot, Canterlot._

 _Querida Princesa Luna:_

 _¿Qué le pasa? Dijo que iba a vigilar los sueños de Tavi para prevenir pesadillas y esas cosas, bueno, anoche, ella despertó como a las tres de la mañana y no dejaba de llorar. Quiero decir, traté de ayudarla, pero ella no estaba respondiendo y no sé cómo solucionar el problema. Antes era fácil, sólo debía recordarle que todo estaba bien y con el tiempo se calmaba, pero ahora no. Quiero decir, esto no está bien, ¿o sí? Ella sintió cosas que ningún pony debe sentir, y entonces ella las siente una y otra y otra vez. Usted y yo vimos lo que le sucedió, y es difícil salir de eso bien parada, pero ya sabe, ella estaba manejándolo muy bien porque pensaba que sus amigas necesitaban su ayuda, pero ahora que no la necesitamos, ella está un poco apagada. No pregunta sobre cómo están sus amigos o no muestra interés por el mundo exterior, sólo se queda en la cama mirando el techo y de vez en cuando se gira para mirar su violonchelo con nostalgia._

 _Cuando intento hablar con ella, ella responde, y continua siendo cariñosa, pero cuando me mira, es como si ninguna de las dos estuviera allí realmente, si eso tiene sentido. Se supone que debemos ir a la AntroCon este fin de semana, pero ahora no sabemos si podemos hacerlo. Tavi ciertamente no está lista, y no creo que dejarla mucho tiempo sola sea una buena idea. Así que, le pregunto de nuevo, ¿qué puedo hacer? Quiero arreglar las cosas, mejorar las cosas de alguna forma, pero no sé qué decir o qué hacer. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para mejorar las cosas, pero nada está funcionando. A estas alturas, estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia que pueda darme._

 _Sinceramente, Vinyl Scratch._

 _DJ_

* * *

 _1 Castillo de Canterlot, Canterlot._

 _4 de noviembre, 1588_

 _Vinyl Scratch_

 _138 Chestnut Street, Ponyville_

 _Querida Vinyl Scratch_

 _En primer lugar quiero decir que estoy terriblemente apenada por no poder proteger los sueños de Octavia durante cada momento de la noche. Desde Nightmare Night, he estado ocupada protegiendo la Tierra de los Sueños de la incursión de un Caminante Nocturno, y como tal, no he sido capaz de dedicarme mucho tiempo a la protección de los sueños de sujetos individuales como me gustaría. Aun así, he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para vigilarla y terminar con cualquier pesadilla que me encuentro. Esperamos que comprendas que por mucho que n̶o̶s̶ me gustaría, no puedo descuidar mis deberes reales por el bienestar de un único pony, sin importar lo amada que sea para nosotras. Tal vez el único remedio para la difícil situación actual de Octavia es el tiempo y la compañía de sus amigos de confianza. Con la esperanza de facilitar eso, me he tomado la libertad de reservar dos habitaciones a bordo del HMS Triumphant que zarpara de Manehattan el martes de la próxima semana._

 _Puedes llevar a todos los amigos que desees, si pueden encontrar el tiempo para acompañarte. En cuanto a la orquesta, si tengo que elegir entre tenerla lista para la Celebración de la Luna Invernal y asegurarme que Octavia sea capaz de recuperarse lo suficiente, elegiría esto último, aunque debo admitir que deseo que ambas asistan, y espero que puedas encontrar a otro pony para dirigir la orquesta durante la convalecencia de Octavia, si no puedes encontrar un reemplazo adecuado para Octavia en tan poco tiempo, por favor, infórmame con prontitud y les enviaré una carta para que me informen de la situación._

 _Sinceramente, Princesa Luna._

 _Diarca Real de Equestria, Princesa de la Noche, y Guardián de la Tierra de los Sueños._

* * *

 _138 Chestnut Street, Ponyville_

 _5 de noviembre, 1588_

 _Princesa Luna_

 _1 Castillo de Canterlot, Canterlot._

 _Querida Princesa Luna._

 _¡Grandes noticias! Tavi al fin comenzó a escribir en su diario ayer, es la primera cosa propia de Tavi que ha hecho en toda la semana. Quiero decir, ella todavía no está normal del todo, se despertó ayer por la noche y comenzó a sollozar/gritar un poco, pero es algo, ¿verdad? Aunque para ser justos, hoy cuando ella estaba escribiendo, ella sólo se detenía de vez en cuando, arrancaba las últimas páginas que había escrito, se acurrucaba en una bola durante unos minutos, y luego volvía a escribir. Ella debe haber reescrito la parte donde murió veinte veces como… bueno, veinte veces. Leí un poco algunas de sus páginas rechazadas, y eran…no eran agradables de leer en lo absoluto._

 _Gracias por las reservas a bordo del Triumphant, con suerte eso la animara un poco. Por lo menos, podría hacerle bien salir de Ponyville, y ya que iremos a Baltimare este fin de semana, podemos ir a Manehattan luego de la convención, tal vez nos reuniremos con los padres de Tavi el lunes y después el martes podremos ir a nuestro crucero, así que en realidad puede funcionar muy bien. Incluso Bon Bon está ansiosa por el crucero, y ella casi nunca se toma un tiempo libre de su tienda de dulces. De todos modos, aunque me duele mucho decirlo, RR probablemente va a hacerse cargo de las cosas cuando nos vayamos. Desde que Tavi y él tuvieron su enfrentamiento en el parque, él es mucho más agradable…bueno, en realidad, sigue siendo un idiota, pero menos que antes. Al parecer él estaba en el viejo castillo cuando nosotras aparecimos allí, y vio lo que tuvo que pasar Tavi, y fue muy simpático desde entonces. Es decir, supongo que él se siente mal por ella o algo así, o tal vez él la respeta por continuar adelante y todo eso. No lo sé, él no quiere hablar de eso, supongo que aún no le agrada pensar sobre qué sucedió esa noche y lo entiendo. De todos modos, gracias de nuevo por los pasajes, la mantendré informada acerca del progreso de Tavi._

 _Sinceramente, Vinyl Scratch._

 _Todavía sólo una DJ._

* * *

 _¿Quien está mordiéndose las uñas por el proximo capitulo? xD Saludos_


	20. Dia 20: Recuperación

_¡Buenos días/noches! Antes que nada, muchisimas gracias por seguir esta historia. Los reviews están a un pelo de mosca de superar a mi otro fanfic "A delicate Balance". Wow...solo wow. En fin. En el capitulo anterior, Octavia debió enfrentar la trampa de Discord en Nightmare Night, donde experimentó la muerte múltiples veces. Al final, todo se resolvió (no gracias a ella), pero ahora tiene graves secuelas. En el interludio, Luna les regaló a Tavi y Vinyl un viaje en el HMS Trumphant, que zarpara de Manehattan. ¿Podrá Tavi seguir adelante?..._

* * *

 **Día 20: Recuperación**

Por primera vez desde que llegué a Ponyville, decidí omitir los eventos de los últimos días, sobre todo porque no ha sucedido absolutamente nada importante durante mi convalecencia, así que en lugar de describir con exactitud cuánto tiempo permanecí mirando la pared, voy a presumir y decir que he pasado los últimos días en la cama, vagando entre distintos estados de consciencia y con frecuentes ataques de pánico/sollozos. Según Vinyl, ya han pasado cinco días desde Nightmare Night, y hoy fue el primer día que las cosas empezaron a…Bueno, voy a comenzar por el principio.

El día comenzó cuando me desperté para encontrar a un grupo de ponys encapuchados rodeando mi cama. —Vinyl—, gemí, —¿Por qué la Sociedad de Antropólogos se ha infiltrado en nuestra habitación otra vez?—. Un recuento rápido me reveló que la sociedad se había incrementado sustancialmente desde nuestra última reunión y por alguna razón habían decidido coser imágenes de manzanas en sus capas.

Vinyl se frotó los ojos mientras observaba sus alrededores. —No lo sé, no íbamos a reunirnos hasta mañana y Lyra canceló nuestra reunión porque interfería con nuestro viaje en tren a la AntroCon, hablando de eso, ¿todavía quieres ir?

—Hay figuras encapuchadas que nos rodean, ¿y estas preguntándome si todavía quiero ir a la AntroCon?—, dije, insegura de las prioridades de mi compañera de cuarto.

—Bueno, supongo—, dijo Vinyl, —Quiero decir, si ellos quieren hacer algo siniestro o lo que sea, probablemente ya lo hubieran hecho…

Ella fue interrumpida cuando la yegua que parecía dirigir el grupo tomó la palabra. —No somos parte de algún tonto club de antropología, estamos aquí para aprobar el ingreso de Octavia en la familia Apple y hacer un par de preguntas.

—Espera, ¿por qué tienen que entrar en mi casa en medio de la noche para decirme que soy una Apple?—, pregunté, intentando dilucidar por qué ellos decidieron escabullirse aquí y casi darme un ataque al corazón cuando me desperté.

—Oh, no, no estamos aquí por eso, dulzura—, dijo la pony que supuse que era Applejack, su capucha apenas podía ocultar lo que asumí que era su sombrero característico. —Sólo te habríamos enviado una carta o habría venido aquí para decírtelo yo misma. Nah, estamos aquí porque me llegaron algunos rumores sobre tu educación, y eso significa que tengo que reunir a todo el concejo Apple.

—¿Y cuáles son esos rumores?—, pregunté mientras me frotaba la cabeza, —Mi educación fue bastante estándar para una Manehattaniense.

—¡Sí!—, intervino Vinyl, —Y sabes, Tavi aún está recuperándose, así que tal vez deberías reconsiderar el entrar en nuestra habitación en medio de la noche. Quiero decir, ella ha tenido unos días muy duros, en caso de que no lo supieras.

—Somos muy conscientes de la situación de la Srta. Octavia—, dijo otro de los ponys encapuchados, —Pero los cargos de esa clase no pueden ser ignorados por el reglamento de los Apples. Ya hemos hecho todo lo posible para hacerla sentir cómoda, teniendo la reunión en su casa en lugar de la bodega Apple donde normalmente se hacen estas reuniones.

—¿Y exactamente cuales cargos debo enfrentar? Porque lo que sea que haya o no hecho, estoy segura que hay una explicación razonable—, dije luego de suprimir el asombro por ver a un grupo de ponys encapuchados en mi dormitorio.

—No estamos culpándote de nada, son tus parientes los que se han ganado la ira de la familia Apple. Necesitamos saber si es verdadera la historia de que ellos te echaron de casa cuando eras sólo una potrilla—, dijo otra Apple.

—Cierto, abuela. Veras Tavi, los Apples somos muy unidos, entonces, cuando nos enteramos que uno de nosotros echó de su casa a su hija, tuvimos que investigar. Así que, ¿sólo puedes decirme por qué te echaron, por favor?—, dijo Applejack, retirándose la capucha y confirmando mi sospecha de que ella de hecho era Applejack, y que había logrado de alguna forma mantener su sombrero debajo de la capucha.

—En realidad no es tan complicado—, dije al fin sentándome, —Me echaron de casa porque no estábamos de acuerdo sobre cuál sería mi carrera optima a seguir. Ellos pensaban que debía seguir el ejemplo de mi padre y ser una productora musical, mientras que yo quería seguir una carrera tocando el violonchelo. Fuimos incapaces de llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio, así que ellos me echaron. Aparte de esa cuestión, los términos de nuestra separación fueron amistosos.

—Tavi, ellos te echaron de casa. No hay absolutamente nada amistoso sobre eso—, dijo Vinyl, el clan Apple asintió dándole la razón. —Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de persona echaría de casa a su propia carne y sangre porque no quiere convertirse en una productora discográfica?

—Estoy de acuerdo con Vinyl—, dijo Applejack, —¿Y qué edad tenías cuando te echaron?

—Unos pocos años después de obtener mi cutiemark, así que probablemente antes de cumplir once años—, dije, —Después de todo, ellos no sólo me echaron tan pronto dije que quería ser una violonchelista. Ellos intentaron razonar conmigo por varios años antes de tomar tales medidas drásticas, y me dijeron que podría regresar si estaba dispuesta a escuchar razones y deshacerme de mi violonchelo—, dije, tratando de justificar sus acciones. Ellos eran mis padres, e incluso si estábamos en desacuerdo, yo quería creer que tenían mis mejores intereses en el corazón.

Los Apples murmuraron con entusiasmo, deliberando entre sí en voz baja. —Hey Tavi, si alguna vez adoptamos un pequeño potro, no vas a tratarlo como tus padres te trataron, ¿verdad?—, preguntó Vinyl con una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que no—, dije, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda de una forma que yo esperaba que fuera tranquilizadora, —Aunque aprecio los valores de establecer límites, también es importante aceptar a tus hijos por lo que son, incluso si creo que están cometiendo un error.

—Entonces, ¿estaría bien para ti si ellos quieren crecer y ser raperos o simplemente no hacer nada relacionado con la música?—, preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Mi ojo tuvo un _tic_ , e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener mi compostura. —Si es eso lo que quieren hacer, entonces los apoyaría todo lo posible, aunque yo personalmente no estuviera de acuerdo con la decisión, ningún niño debería tener que…—. Me detuve cuando sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, y me mente se llenó de imágenes de todas las cosas que sucedieron en mi vida. Desde el aislamiento frio y vacío de los años que pase rehuyendo del compañerismo para perfeccionar y practicar mi oficio, hasta el dolor visceral fruto de defender (y morir) por mis amigos, todo el camino de regreso hacia esa primera herida. Aquella sentida por una potrilla desesperada por ganarse el amor de sus padres.

Una frialdad había crecido en mi pecho mientras ellos hablaban, cuando ellos dijeron que no iban a permitir que su hija deshonrara a la familia creciendo para convertirse en un músico plebeyo y sucio. Un escalofrío me había atravesado el corazón cuando fui obligada a decidir entre lo que sabía era mi vocación y el amor de mis padres. Todos los meses desde que ellos me echaron de casa, les había enviado una carta detallando mis esfuerzos para convertirme en una pony de la que podían estar orgullosos, una que era respetable, sofisticada, y admirada por sus colegas. Sacrifiqué cada momento de mi adolescencia para perfeccionar mi oficio para complacerlos. Cuando fui invitada para actuar en la Gala, les envié dos invitaciones para demostrar cuán lejos había llegado, ellos aceptaron la invitación y luego procedieron a ignorarme el resto de la noche. Y…¿por qué? ¿Por qué ellos no me apoyaron? ¿Por qué siquiera iban a reconocer mi existencia? Todo lo que quería era que me dijeran que estaban orgullosos de mí, que no había manchado el apellido de la familia. No me importaba que me hubieran abandonado a la edad de once años, yo sólo quería ganar su aceptación y mostrarles que un pony terrestre puede ser un músico excepcional.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Vinyl cuando ella acarició mi melena con la esperanza de tranquilizarme. —Está bien, Tavi, está bien. Eres fantástica y no necesitas ganarte la aprobación de ningún pony, sobre todo, la aceptación de unos padres que fueron muy cabezas duras para ver la maravillosa hija que tienen.

Mientras regresaba a la realidad, de pronto me di cuenta de dos cosas, la primera era la sensación ahora familiar de las lágrimas corriendo libremente por mis mejillas, y la segunda era que Vinyl al parecer era consciente de lo que yo creía que fue un monologo interno. —¿Acabo de decir todo eso en voz alta?

Todos los ponys en el cuarto asintieron. —Sí, fue…¿quieres decir que no sabías que estabas hablando?—, preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza. —No, creí que estaba pensando para mis adentros, tal arrebato emocional…—, me detuve para sorber y traté de recuperar la compostura, —…difícilmente puede ser digno. Sobre todo en frente de compañía.

Applejack habló. —No somos compañía, somos parientes, y luego de escuchar eso, creo que todo estamos de acuerdo que Record Profit y Landed Money tienen sus nombres tachados del Árbol Familiar de los Apples mientras que confirmamos la adicción de Tavi al mismo.

Los otros Apples asintieron dándole la razón mientras Vinyl y yo intercambiamos miradas de total desconcierto. —Discúlpame Applejack, ¿pero qué va a suceder con ellos exactamente ahora que sus nombres han sido tachados de tus registros?—, pregunté.

—Bueno, la primera cosa y más obvia es que ningún Apple va a tener siquiera el más mínimo contacto con ellos, sin ventas, sin transacciones, nada. Para nosotros ellos nunca existieron.

—Y además de impedirles la compra de manzanas, ¿qué más harán?

—Cierto, bueno, los Apples nos cuidamos entre nosotros, y cuando tenemos a algún pony en la lista negra, bueno, las cosas tienen a volverse conflictivas—, dijo con una cara seria, mientras yo me preguntaba qué iban a hacerle a mis padres.

—Applejack, aunque aprecio tu preocupación quiero dejar algo muy claro. Todavía amo a mis padres, y no puedo aceptar que les hagan daño—. O que los asesinen, pensé antes que mi tren de pensamiento fuera descarrilado por un vivo recuerdo de mis muchas experiencias con la muerte. El aire en mis pulmones se convirtió en plomo, y cada respiro era una batalla mientras un sudor frio cubría mi cuerpo y me retraía en una posición fetal.

—Uhmm…hey, lo siento chicos, odio interrumpir su reunión, pero Tavi esta…Bueno, cada vez que algo activa sus recuerdos de Nightmare Night, ella suele bloquearse, ¿así que podemos continuar esto más tarde? ¿Tal vez luego de que regresemos de nuestras vacaciones?

Todos asintieron, y salieron de la habitación en silencio, con Applejack siendo la última en irse. —¿Ella va a estar bien? Vi lo que ella tuvo que pasar, y si necesita ayuda su familia está cerca.

Vinyl asintió con aprecio antes de volverse para consolarme. En los últimas días, ambas aprendimos que la mejor manera para tratar con mis ataques de pánico era que ella me envolviera con sus patas delanteras y me atrajera hacia sí, mientras yo abrazaba con mis propios cascos a mi muñeca Srta. Melody. Luego de treinta minutos con los consuelos de Vinyl, mi corazón comenzó a calmarse, y sentí que recuperaba el control de mi cuerpo. —Gra-Gracias, Vinyl.

—¿Por qué?—, preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

¿En serio, Vinyl? ¿Vas a jugar a la inocente ahora y fingir que no sabes lo que estoy hablando? —Por permanecer conmigo en los últimos días y ayudarme a calmarme cuando tengo mis episodios. Sé que no lo digo mucho, pero estas ayudándome y…Estos últimos días he estado más allá del borde de la locura y la desesperación, pero tú siempre estas allí para ayudarme a tranquilizarme y empujarme de vuelta hacia algo parecido a la cordura.

—¿Quieres decir que en realidad estaba ayudando? Pensé que estaba siendo un poco inútil, quiero decir, un día lloraste como por cuatro horas, y nada de lo que hice parecía ayudar. ¿Sabes cuán doloroso fue observarte atravesar todo…eso y no ser capaz de hacer algo? Ni siquiera pude ayudarte luego a recuperarte.

Sonreí y me volví para besarla en la mejilla. —Por supuesto que ayudaste, Vinyl, prácticamente me has mantenido cuerda estos últimos días, y espero poder recompensártelo en una próxima cita.

Ella acarició mi mejilla y me dedicó una amplia sonrisa, —Tavi, no tienes que hacer nada para recompensármelo. Nos amamos, y es suficiente para mi saber que si una de nosotras tropieza la otra estará allí para mantenernos de pie.

Mirándonos a los ojos, ambas nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, y estaba a punto de caer dormida cuando Vinyl habló, —¡Oh! ¿Yo dije que tenemos un crucero en el Triumphant, verdad?

Asentí.

—Y ese crucero sale desde tu ciudad natal, ¿verdad?

—Sale de mi ciudad de origen, sí, pero siempre me sentí más identificada con Canterlot que con Manehattan.

—Okay, seguro, bueno, estaba pensando que tal vez, ya que tenemos un día entre el final de la AntroCon y la salida del crucero, podríamos dar un paseo y también yo podría haber escrito a tus padres para informarles que tú estarías en la ciudad y quieres verlos.

—¿Hiciste QUE?—, grité, empujando a Vinyl, —¿Tienes idea…? Quiero decir, en primer lugar, mis padres probablemente ni siquiera quieren verme, y ese sería el mejor de los casos. La alternativa es…—, sacudí la cabeza antes de saltar fuera de la cama y correr hacia el espejo, intentando peinar mi melena con desesperación. —Vinyl, ellos me desterraron, no quieren verme, y ciertamente no aprobarían ciertas decisiones que he tomado, hay una de ellas que dudo mucho que seamos capaces de ocultar.

—¿Cómo cuál? ¿Ellos tiene algún problema con la homosexualidad?—, preguntó ella mientras se acercaba para consolarme, —Mira, yo sé que ustedes no tienen una buena relación, y sé que ellos se equivocaron en muchas cosas que te han hecho, pero tal vez sería bueno que se encontraran otra vez—. Ella trató de sonreír, —Además, si las cosas salen mal, al menos tendrás la oportunidad de reprenderlos o golpearlos en la cara. Ya sabes, lo que quieras.

Me reí. —Vinyl, ¿en serio piensas que yo podría golpear a mis propios padres? Debes pensar que soy completamente incivilizada.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No, pero tienes la costumbre de golpear cosas cuando te enfureces. ¿Recuerdas a ese gran toro de hierro? Lo noqueaste fácilmente, y es algo impresionante tomando en cuenta que era de metal.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando ella me recordó a Nightmare Night, pero encontré que esa memoria en particular era más reconfortante que traumatizante. —Eso fue diferente, Vinyl, estabas en peligro y reaccioné sin pensar. A decir verdad, mi casco todavía esta adolorido por ese incidente.

La sonrisa de Vinyl también se desvaneció. —Eso es raro, porque la magia de Discord debería haber curado todas las heridas que obtuviste durante esa noche y…

Ella dejó de hablar cuando la sola mención del draconequus provocó que me acurrucara en una posición fetal y girara de un lado a otro, mientras sollozaba. Vinyl sólo suspiró, me levitó hacia la cama, y procedió a envolverme con sus patas delanteras. Era increíble como algo así se había convertido en una rutina para ambas, y yo me dormí con rapidez en la seguridad de su abrazo.

Cuando al fin desperté, me encontré con que Vinyl había abandonado la cama y el sol estaba alto en el cielo. Gemí y miré el reloj en la pared, confirmando mi sospecha de que era bien pasado el mediodía. Por desgracia, dormir más que Vinyl se había convertido en algo muy común durante los últimos días, ya que las noches pasadas llorando o mirando el techo había interferido mucho con mi capacidad de cumplir un horario de sueño normal.

Gemí y reflexione si valdría la pena o no esforzarme para salir de la cama. Por un casco, levantarme de la cama casi seguramente atraería hacia mi cualquier desgracia que Ponyville tuviera preparada hoy. Por otro casco, si permanecía en la cama un día más, me volvería loca por completo y el pueblo ganaría. Además, Vinyl probablemente estaba en la planta baja y yo quería continuar con nuestra discusión sobre por qué visitar a mis padres era una monumentalmente mala idea.

Por suerte, durante mi convalecencia había recuperado la capacidad de caminar cortas distancias sin sentir como si mi pecho estuviera a punto de implosionar sobre sí mismo. Nunca pensé que podría perder tanta movilidad básica, aunque para darme crédito, nunca pensé que podría carecer de movilidad tampoco. —Vinyl, ¿estás ahí?—, pregunté mientras bajaba las escaleras.

No escuché una respuesta y una inspección rápida por la planta baja me reveló que estaba vacía. Decidiendo que era mejor esperar su regreso en la comodidad de mi propia cama, me di la vuelta y volví a subir las escaleras. Sin embargo, cuando llegué a la parte superior de las escaleras me di cuenta de dos cosas. La primera fue que la puerta del dormitorio de Vinyl estaba dañada muy ligeramente, y la segunda fue un ruido de succión tenue que emanaba de su habitación.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios, en realidad no quería lidiar con esto, p̶e̶r̶o̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶c̶e̶n̶ ̶l̶a̶ ̶c̶u̶r̶i̶o̶s̶i̶d̶a̶d̶ ̶m̶a̶t̶o̶ ̶a̶l̶ ̶g̶a̶t̶o̶,̶ ̶o̶ ̶e̶n̶ ̶e̶s̶t̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶s̶o̶,̶ ̶a̶ ̶l̶a̶ ̶v̶i̶o̶l̶o̶n̶c̶h̶e̶l̶i̶s̶t̶a̶

Dando un paso tentativo, me acerqué a su habitación, y mi sospecha de que la fuente del sonido era su habitación fue confirmada. —¿Vinyl, estas allí?—, pregunté mientras llamaba a la puerta, ya sabía que la respuesta no sería positiva.

Entre los sonidos de succión repugnantes, una voz hizo eco. —La Portadora de la Muerte ha llegado, por favor, entra para que podamos darle las gracias adecuadamente.

En contra de mi mejor juicio, abrí la puerta y confirmé que si, efectivamente había una entidad monstruosa de moho sensible en su habitación y era capaz de hablar.

—Te saludamos, Portadora de la Muerte, y te damos la bienvenida a nuestro hogar. Por favor, ponte cómoda—. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho, y mis rodillas casi me fallaron. Por supuesto que me recordaba y también al hecho de que había intentado asesinarlo hace una semana. ¿Por qué no? La alternativa de que Vinyl simplemente exageraba cuando decía que la bestia gigante de moho en su habitación era sensible, ahora era estúpida.

Forcé una sonrisa e incliné la cabeza con ligereza ante la h̶o̶r̶r̶o̶r̶o̶s̶a̶ ̶y̶ ̶m̶o̶n̶s̶t̶r̶u̶o̶s̶a̶ entidad. —Tendrás que perdonarme, cuando intenté matarte hace varios días yo no sabía que habías alcanzado un nivel de consciencia. Si lo fuera, te aseguro que las cosas habrían sido diferentes—. Por ejemplo, habría incendiado la casa entera con una llama purificadora en lugar de utilizar sólo aerosoles. Aun así, pensé que era mejor no aclararlo.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse, Portadora de la Muerte—, dijo eso, su cuerpo verde y bulboso realizaba pulsaciones con cada palabra. —Tus acciones se han ganado nuestra veneración y asegurado un lugar para ti junto a la Portadora de la Vida en nuestro panteón.

Bueno, ciertamente no puedo decir que esperaba eso, pero entonces, yo nunca esperé que Vinyl dijera la verdad cuando ella discutió la naturaleza del moho que vivía en su cuarto. —Entonces, sólo para estar segura, ¿no estas molesto conmigo y no buscas una terrible venganza de alguna forma?

La…cosa pareció reír, su saco central se sacudía rápidamente, y una viscosa sustancia verde brotó del agujero que yo pensaba (y esperaba, fervientemente esperaba que fuera así) era su boca. —Debes perdonarnos, Portadora de la Muerte, por encontrar divertida la idea de buscar venganza contra una de nuestras deidades. Tus acciones nos fortalecieron al purgar a los débiles y permitir proliferar a los fuertes. No hay esporas en nuestras colonias que no desciendan de los sobrevivientes de tu limpieza sagrada, y por esa razón somos más fuertes.

—Ya…veo—, dije, asintiendo con lentitud y dando un tentativo paso hacia atrás. —Si eso es todo, entonces creo que voy a regresar a un mundo donde prevalecen la cordura y la razón.

—¡Espera!—, dijo eso justo antes de cerrar la puerta. —Tenemos una petición que sólo Octavia La Portadora de la Muerte puede cumplir. Nuestra colonia crece débil y decadente, y antes que la Portadora de la Vida nos traiga nuestro sustento, queremos ser reducidos a los componentes más fuertes para que sólo los mejores puedan ingresar en esta nueva era.

—¿Quieres decir que deseas que yo intente uhmm…limpiarte otra vez?—, pregunté, sin saber si estaba comprendiendo.

Su cuerpo burbujeó, y varias pústulas en su masa central explotaron. —Sí, no te detengas, cuanto más erradiques, más fuertes serán los sobrevivientes.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras mi boca esbozaba una sonrisa. —Muy bien, creo que puedo cumplir con tu petición.

Varias botellas de desinfectante, un traje de descontaminación, y una hora muy relajante de limpieza después, la habitación de Vinyl estaba tan impecable como jamás la había visto. Si tenía suerte, había erradicado completamente a la monstruosidad que se escondía en su cuarto, y si no, entonces al menos había cumplido el espíritu y los pasos de su petición. Me tumbé en la cama y sonreí, saboreando la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho. Es importante saborear las pequeñas victorias en Ponyville, pensé mientras me arropaba en la cama y esperé a que regresara mi compañera de cuarto.

Sólo unos minutos después, escuché abrirse la puerta principal y segundos después Vinyl ingresó con dos cajas de pizza flotando detrás de ella. —Hey Tavi, ¿no te importa si pregunto qué sucedió con Mohito? Le prometí que traería pizza para él antes de irme y cuando fui a entregarla, él no estaba por ningún lado.

—Oh—, dije, girándome para mirarla, —Me preguntó si podía limpiarlo y fui más que feliz al hacerlo. Al parecer él me venera como una especie de diosa de la destrucción.

Ella levantó una ceja. —¿En serio?

—¿Es más difícil de aceptar la idea de que un monstruo de moho consciente podría adorarme, que el hecho de que hay un, y no puedo enfatizar lo suficiente, un monstruo de moho sensible viviendo en tu cuarto?

—Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa forma, supongo que no, pero aun así es un poco raro—, dijo ella, levitando hacia mí una de las pizzas.

—Al menos podemos estar de acuerdo con eso—, dije antes de dirigir mi atención a la pizza. —¿Supongo que esto es para nosotras?

Vinyl asintió con la cabeza. —Sip, compre una para nosotras y otra para Mohito. No quería que él muera de hambre mientras estamos lejos.

—Celestia no permita que eso suceda—, dije, sin hacer ningún intento para ocultar mi desprecio.

—Hey, seguro, él es un monstruo gigante de moho sensible, pero él es MI moho gigante y sensible y él es un…uhmm…una cosa muy genial.

Desvié mi atención a la caja de cartón que contenía la pizza, era una pizza suprema con casi todos los vegetales conocidos por la ponidad y aproximadamente la mitad de grasa conocida por la ponidad también. —Eso luce…¿tienen que utilizar tanta grasa? Siento que con sólo mirarlo me podría dar un…—, mi voz se apagó, cuando la conclusión prevista de la frase evocó imágenes de Nightmare Night y una muerte en particular que en realidad provocó que mi corazón explotara en mi pecho. Antes que pudiera contener adecuadamente mis emociones, una serie de sollozos ruidosos y poco dignos sacudieron mi cuerpo, y Vinyl se acercó para consolarme.

—Hey, está bien Tavi, estoy aquí si necesitas hablar—, dijo ella mientras colocaba un casco en mi hombro.

Entonces, algo dentro de mí se rompió, algo oscuro y furioso que yo me había esforzado todo lo posible por enterrar en los últimos días. Me gustaría decir que no era yo la que actuó de la siguiente manera y que en su lugar fue un espíritu de furia y angustia y locura aullante que poseyó temporalmente mi cuerpo, pero por desgracia no puedo hacer esa afirmación con sinceridad. Mis ojos se estrecharon y una risa amarga y áspera escapó de mis labios. —¿Si necesito hablar? ¿SI? Vinyl, me encantaría hablar, pero no hay ningún pony con el que PUEDA hablar, al menos que yo esté muy equivocada y la mayoría de los ponys en este pueblo olvidado por Celestia hayan muerto múltiples veces. Tú has visto lo que ha sucedido, escuchaste mis gritos pero no sentiste las cuchillas enterrarse en tu carne, la magia apretando tu corazón, por lo tanto, si puedes pensar en algún pony que haya atravesado una experiencia similar, entonces soy toda oídos.

La risa ahora brotaba más rápido, y si hubiera estado en mi sano juicio me podría haber preocupado por la forma en que la espalda de Vinyl se estaba encorvando, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado concentrada en hacer que algún pony, cualquier pony, sintiera la más débil fracción de lo que yo sentí en Nightmare Night. —Oh, pero déjame ahorrarte el sermón porque lo he escuchado muchas veces durante los últimos días. Lo he escuchado durante mis últimas sesiones nocturnas de sollozos, mis ataques de pánico a la madrugada, mis ataques de gritos a la tarde, así que permíteme dejar esto en claro. Estoy quebrada. Estoy quebrada y aunque yo aplaudo tus esfuerzos, no puedes repararme. No puedes reparar algo que fue desgarrado o quemado hasta las cenizas, ni siquiera puedes PRETENDER entender cómo se siente. Pero lo intentas porque eres una buena yegua y vas a ayudarme a sentirme mejor, ¿verdad? Así es cómo funciona la historia, yo me hago daño, tú me devuelves la salud y en el camino aprendemos algo sobre la otra o la vida o lo que sea, pero…

Me detuve y observé la mirada de absoluta angustia en los ojos de mi novia. No, ella no podía saber cómo se siente morir, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para entenderlo, cualquier cosa para tratar de hacerme sentir mejor. De pronto mi risa se detuvo y se trasformó en sollozos desesperados. —Lo siento Vinyl, yo…he tratado de ser normal, enterrar todo y seguir adelante con mi vida, pero no va a irse. No importa cuanto lo intente, esto sigue regresando y yo…Sólo estoy quebrada. Hoy temprano cuando Mohito me pidió que lo purificara, casi no vacile en hacerlo. De hecho, lo disfrute, disfrute hacer todo lo posible para hacerlo sufrir tanto como yo. ¿Quién hace algo así? ¿Qué clase de monstruo soy?—, sorbí y encontré que mi compañera de cuarto se había acercado para envolver mis hombros con una pata delantera, contentándose con sólo escuchar mientras yo desahogaba toda la frustración y tristeza que podía.

—Lo siento Vinyl, no puedo…¿Y si permanezco de esta forma? Si permanezco tan terrible, irreparablemente quebrada, y no sé cómo dejar todo esto atrás y seguir delante. No sé si volveré a la normalidad, y esto no es justo para ti. Te mereces a algún pony que no se despierte gritando en medio de la noche o que pase todo su tiempo llorando.

Vinyl rió. —¿En serio crees que voy a abandonarte sólo porque te lastimaste un par de veces? Si lo recuerdas, todas esas heridas ocurrieron porque estabas intentado ayudarme, y no podría llamarme una amiga si no devuelvo el favor y hago todo lo posible para ayudarte—. Ella se sentó frente a mí, colocó un casco sobre mi mejilla. —Tal vez nunca regreses a la normalidad, tal vez no deberías intentar volver a la normalidad y en su lugar deberías enfocarte en hacer frente a lo que sucedió, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que estaré aquí para ayudarte a resolver las cosas paso a paso en el camino, incluso si eso significa que debo lidiar contigo cuando te conviertes en un dolor en el flanco.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos, me reí ante eso, y luego de otra hora de consolarme, finalmente me sentí lista para enfrentar el mundo, o al menos aventurarme a salir de mi cama brevemente. —Ahora, si no estoy terriblemente equivocada, tenemos que prepararnos para unas vacaciones.

—No te preocupes—, dijo ella, intentado devolver mi atención a la cama otra vez, —Empaqué mi alforja cuando me desperté.

—¿Y cuántos pares de ropa contiene?

—Uhmm…ninguna, normalmente no llevamos ropa, Tavi.

—Sí, y normalmente no volamos en la primera aeronave de Equestria, así que perdóname si creo que deberíamos prepararnos adecuadamente.

Vinyl dejó escapar un gemido. —Esto va a tardar un poco, ¿no?

Asentí y abandoné la cama mientras iba detrás de ella con los saltitos más débiles que podía hacer, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Las cosas estaban mal, eran terribles, y a veces realmente quería golpear mi cabeza contra una pared hasta perder todos mis recuerdos de esa noche, pero al menos tenía a Vinyl para mantenerme de pie, y tal vez eso era suficiente.

El resto del día trascurrió sin incidentes, ya que pasé las próximas horas ayudando a Vinyl a re-empacar nuestras maletas y al hacerlo la cantidad de equipaje que ella tenía intención de llevar aumentó de forma dramática, mientras que hubo sólo dos…episodios en el proceso. A pasos pequeños, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo estamos empacando tantas cosas para una semana de vacaciones cuando tú te mudaste aquí con…cuatro cajas?—, preguntó ella mientras yo terminaba de empacar la última de nuestras maletas.

—Porque, como dije antes, el HMS Triumphant es la primera aeronave de Equestria y debemos prepararnos para dar nuestra mejor impresión. No queremos ser invitada a cenar con el capitán y no tener nada para vestirnos, ¿cierto?

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras levitaba nuestras maletas hacia la puerta. —Bien, ¿pero sólo puedo decir que pienso que todo esto es una gran pérdida de tiempo y que las cosas que yo empaqué antes estaban bien?

—Vinyl, sólo ibas a llevar una copia de tus anteojos, otra de mis corbatas de moño y algunos artículos de tocador básicos.

—Sí, bueno, en realidad eso es todo lo que necesitamos, ¿verdad?

Sólo sacudí la cabeza y chasqueé la lengua. —Honestamente, a veces me pregunto cómo has sido capaz de funcionar antes que yo me mudara. Y pensar que algunos ponys afirman que tú eres la madura de la pareja.

—Hey, es como un balance, ¿no? Yo te ayudo con tus fobias paralizantes y ansiedades, y tú me obligas a hacer muchas cosas aburridas de sociedad que a ningún pony le ha importado desde hace un siglo—, dijo sonriendo mientras hablaba.

Por mi parte, traté de fulminarla con la mirada, pero con rapidez se convirtió en una sonrisa. —Tienes razón, tenemos una cierta forma de equilibrarnos entre sí. Ahora, creo que debemos ir a la cama esta noche, ya que saldremos de Ponyville mañana temprano, y quiero estar bien descansada.

—Pero finalmente eres capaz de moverte por tu cuenta, y pensé que podríamos…

Ella bajó la voz cuando yo la observé, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Espera, cuando dijiste "ir a la cama esta noche", no te referías sólo a dormir, ¿verdad?—, preguntó, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Asentí, yendo detrás de ella y pronto ambas estábamos corriendo hacia la cama, donde procedimos a celebrar la víspera de nuestras vacaciones con estilo y por primera vez en lo que se sentía una eternidad, logré dormir hasta las cinco de la mañana sin tener uno de mis ataques de sollozos y gritos. Como he escrito antes, es importante celebrar las pequeñas victorias en Ponyville.

* * *

 _Hay que admitirlo: todos deseamos tener a alguien como Vinyl en nuestras vidas. A pesar de todo, ella nunca abandonaria a Tavi :3 Voy a terminar vomitando arcoiris con este shipping. Al parecer, Octavia esta recuperandose, tiene algún que otro ataque, pero podría ser peor. A Discord si se le fue la mano con su "broma". La hora se acerca, vamos a conocer a los padres de Tavi. No sé ustedes, pero yo voy a repartir tridentes entre el clan Apple y acompañarlos a cazar a esos dos *risa diabólica* ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Y felices vacaciones! ¡Y tambien fiestas!_


	21. Dia 21: Partida

_¡Buenos dias/noches! ¡Ya empezamos el 2016! *fuegos artificiales mode on* Tenia pensado publicar este capitulo el 1 de enero, pero resulto más largo de lo esperado. ¡Comencemos! En el episodio anterior, nuestras ponys fueron visitas por el Clan Apple, quien decidieron tachar de la lista familiar a los padres de Tavi por ser unos hijos de p...ejem,_ _por su comportamiento. Luego Tavi tuvo un encuentro con Mohito, el monstruo de moho que resulto ser bastante civilizado xD Al parecer, la recuperación posterior a Nightmare Night va bien, ¿se mantendrá esta tranquilidad en el viaje a la AntroCon, en Baltimare?_

* * *

 **Día 21: Partida**

Mientras escribo esto, me complace decir que ya no estoy en Ponyville. Por supuesto, tendré que regresar en poco más de una semana, pero ahora, soy libre. Libre de aquella desgraciada ciudad olvidada y capaz de vivir mi vida sin la perdición cerniéndose sobre mi cabeza. Este sentimiento de libertad es mitigado en parte por el hecho de estar rodeada por el mayor grupo de yeguas infantiles poco desarrollado de Equestria, pero no estoy en Ponyville, y ese hecho por si solo merece ser celebrado, preferiblemente con champagne o una selección de alcoholes fuertes. De hecho, creo que podría pasar algún tiempo en el bar del hotel después de terminar de escribir esta entrada, así que vamos a hacer las cosas breves ya que mi casco esta acalambrado, y un bourbon o ginebra será la manera perfecta de finalizar esta noche. O mejor aún, dos bourbons y Vinyl a mi lado. Ah, se siente tan bien estar de vuelta en una metrópolis sofisticada que apenas puedo contenerme.

Cuando me desperté esta mañana, estaba gratamente sorprendida por saber que nada terrible había sucedido. No había organizaciones sombrías escondidas en mi dormitorio y logré pasar una noche con un único ataque de pánico. Aunque yo normalmente evito admitir cualquier muestra de optimismo, desde que ya no estoy en Ponyville, voy a tomar el riesgo. Esta mañana, me encontré anhelando un buen día y lista para decir adiós al pueblo. Por desgracia, Vinyl tenía otros planes.

—Vinyl—, dije mientras tocaba su hombro, —Despierta, son casi las 8:00 y debemos estar en la estación de tren en una hora.

—¿Tenemos que hacerlo?—, ella gimió, —El tren no sale hasta las nueve y podemos alcanzarlo para entonces.

—Sí, si nos vamos ahora, tendremos mucho tiempo de sobra, pero debemos ducharnos, prepararnos y presumiblemente encontrarnos con nuestras amigas en algún momento, y todas esas cosas llevan tiempo, así que vamos.

—Muy bien—, dijo abandonando la cama, —¿Por qué estás tan emocionada de todos modos? Pensé que odiabas absolutamente la idea de ir a la AntroCon.

Sonreí. —Oh, claro, pero me encanta la oportunidad de salir de Ponyville, y odiaría pasar un segundo más en este pueblo. Estoy segura que en estos momentos esta pueblo está planeando algo nefasto.

Ella frotó sus ojos y me miró. —¿Sabes que esta ciudad no es un ser vivo, verdad? No puede pensar o planear, en realidad sólo tienes mala suerte. Pero, hablando de planear* me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para decir que tienes un flanco muy lindo.

 ***N. de la T: "Planear" en ingles es "Plot", que a su vez es "Flanco"…**

Ahora era mi turno de gemir. —Sólo ve a tomar una ducha, tendremos un viaje en tren muy largo, así que estoy segura que tendrás una amplia cantidad de oportunidades para avergonzarme frente a nuestras amigas.

—Sí, tenía planeado hacer eso también. De hecho, ya que estas de buen humor creo que tendremos que celebrar pront…

Levanté un casco con rapidez para silenciarla mientras mis pupilas se contraían. —¡No! No menciones una celebración, el pueblo puede oírte y entonces nunca podremos escapar. Podemos…hablar libremente una vez que atravesemos las fronteras del pueblo

—Okay—, dijo Vinyl, con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos, —Si, pero cuando regresemos permíteme llamar a un psiquiatra, estoy un poco preocupada por ti.

Entrecerré los ojos, —Estoy perfectamente bien, Vinyl, es este pueblo el que está intentado arruinar mi vida, y por extensión, nuestras vidas.

Vinyl sólo asintió. —Claro, lo que sea, voy a prepararme. Te veré más tarde—, ella se alejó, murmurando algo en voz baja, y yo comencé una versión muy truncada de mi rutina mañanera de preparación, aunque logré hacerme lucir presentable en sólo media hora.

—Wow, al fin estas lista—, dijo Vinyl mientras bajaba las escaleras. De alguna forma, ella había logrado lucir absolutamente esplendida en menos tiempo que yo. Por supuesto, yo podría ser un poco parcial al describir su apariencia y un observador más imparcial habría señalado que su cabello era intolerablemente grasiento y que sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados, pero yo pensé que ella lucia absolutamente esplendida. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, estoy un poco confundida acerca de cómo yo podría saber lo que podría pensar un observador más imparcial y…creo que voy a culpar a la persistente locura de Ponyville por eso.

—Debes saber que tuve que dividir por la mitad mi rutina mañanera para estar lista a tiempo, y aún así logré hacerme lucir presentable, entonces si puedes mantener las quejas al mínimo, te lo agradecería. No todos podemos estar contentos con tomar una ducha rápida y poner gel en nuestro cabello—, le dije mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá junto a ella.

Vinyl se acercó para acariciar mi cuello. —Hey, no sólo luces presentable, te ves totalmente sexy ahora mismo, es decir, si no tuviéramos que encontrarnos con Lyra y Bon Bon ahora entonces yo podría…

Ella fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta. —Entra—, dijimos ambas al unísono.

—Hey chicas—, dijo Bon Bon mientras abría la puerta.—Lyra está haciendo una última recorrida a la casa para asegurarse que tiene toda su ropa para la AntroCon.

—¿Ves Vinyl? Incluso tus amigas empacaron varios cambios de ropa, aunque no pensé que la AntroCon sería una ocasión tan formal—, dije sintiéndome sumamente satisfecha conmigo misma en ese momento.

Vinyl parecía desconcertada por la noticia, y ella en realidad comenzó a sonreír durante mis palabras. —Uhh, si, no es ropa normal, Tavi, son más bien…

—Disfraces—, finalizó Bon Bon por ella, —Lyra los llama "cosplays", y en realidad están muy bien hechos, pero aun así son sólo básicamente unos disfraces de Nightmare Night muy bien elaborados.

Mi novia observaba a Bon Bon, cuyo rostro estaba tornándose rápidamente a un color carmesí claro, mientras yo sentía que mi ojo derecho comenzaba a tener un _tic_. —Ya veo—, dije, intentando contener mi pánico creciente, —Dime, ¿estos cosplays son bastante comunes, o son sólo otra de las peculiaridades de Lyra?

—Bueno—, dijo Vinyl, —Tenía la esperanza de decirte con suavidad las noticias, pero supongo que alrededor de un tercio de la gente allí estará llevando un disfraz.

Tomé una respiración profunda con la esperanza de calmar mis nervios antes de hablar de nuevo. —Maravilloso, ¿hay algo más que debería saber sobre la AntroCon o eso es todo?

—No, creo que eso es todo—, dijo Bon Bon, antes de hacer un gesto hacia la puerta, —Ahora pongámonos en marcha, Lyra ya está lo suficientemente nerviosa porque perdamos el tren, si ella tiene que esperarnos, va a enloquecer. ¿Tienen todo?

—Creo que esto es todo—, dijo Vinyl, observando la pila de equipaje junto a la puerta. —Al menos que Tavi haya olvidado algo anoche.

Mi cerebro repasó con rapidez un inventario mental de todas cosas que íbamos a necesitar, cada una tenía cuatro vestidos formales, tres vestidos decididamente más casuales, un abrigo en caso de que de pronto bajara la temperatura, y por supuesto tenía mi… Oh no. —Un segundo—, dije mientras corría por las escaleras. Había olvidado mi violonchelo, la sola idea de que casi me había ido por una semana y media sin Filarmónica me hacía doler el estómago. Treinta segundos después, estaba bajando la escalera con la funda de mi violonchelo amarrada con firmeza en mi espalda.

—Uhmm, Tavi, ¿estas segura que llevar tanta sobrecarga en una buena idea? Quiero decir, todavía estas recuperándote, ¿y ahora quieres llevar tu violonchelo por Equestria?—dijo Vinyl mientras envolvía el resto de nuestro equipaje con su campo telequinetico. —Estaría feliz de llevarlo por ti con el resto de nuestras cosas, no es un problema para mí.

—Estoy perfectamente bien—, dije mientras mi espalda aullaba en protesta, —Agradezco la oferta, pero siempre me pongo nerviosa si alguien además de mi toca mi violonchelo, incluso si ese pony eres tú—. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para sonreír y esperaba que no la hubiera ofendido. Aunque yo de verdad apreciaba su oferta, no creo que pudiera perdonar a Vinyl o a mí misma si algo le sucedía a mi violonchelo mientras ella estaba cuidándolo. Además, un poco de ejercicio probablemente me ayudaría a recuperarme.

—Okay entonces—, dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. —Si cambias de opinión, házmelo saber—. Las tres al fin abandonamos la casa y salimos a la calle donde Lyra estaba esperándonos con varios bolsos a su lado.

—Vamos todos los ponys, no quiero que perdamos el tren como el año pasado, ya sabes cómo son las filas de registro, y no quiero perderme el panel de análisis otra vez—, dijo Lyra caminando frente a nuestra puerta.

Las tres nos limitamos a asentir con la cabeza y la seguimos mientras ella nos dirigía hacia la estación de tren. Después de varios minutos de caminata, me encontré rezagada del resto del grupo y luchando para poner una pata delante de la otra ya que el violonchelo continuaba aplastándome con su peso. Vinyl notó mi ausencia con rapidez, y trotó hacia mí.

—Vamos Tavi, déjame llevar tu violonchelo. Todavía necesitas descansar—, dijo mientras trataba de desatar las correas que sostenían el violonchelo en mi espalda.

—Preferiría que no lo llevaras—, dije, —Aunque te amo mucho, no confió en ningún pony cuando se trata de mi violonchelo. Si algo llegara a…

Ella me interrumpió. —¿Te refieres al violonchelo que nosotros hicimos para ti que está especialmente encantado para ser indestructible? ¿Es ese?

Suspiré y abrí las correas de mi violonchelo. —Sí, es ese. Sólo ten cuidado.

—Por favor—, dijo mientras levitaba el violonchelo lejos de mi espalda y lo añadía al resto de los artículos que ella llevaba. —Seguridad es mi segundo nombre.

—¿Ustedes dos, podrían darse prisa, por favor?—, nos gritó Lyra, —El tren sale dentro de quince minutos y si lo perdemos, entonces no seremos capaces de llegar a Baltimare hasta mañana por la mañana.

Bon Bon le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. —Está bien, cariño, sé que estas entusiasmada con la AntroCon, pero no debemos culpar a nuestras amigas por nuestras frustraciones del año pasado.

Lyra cerró los ojos y respiró hondo mientras nosotras caminamos hacia ella. —Tienes razón, Bonnie, sólo estoy tan entusiasmada con los paneles de este año que no quiero perderme ni un segundo, y eso significa llegar al tren a tiempo—. Cuando reanudamos la caminata, Lyra saltaba emocionada a nuestro alrededor. —Hay tantos paneles emocionantes este año, he leído un pequeño folleto que enviaron con todos los eventos y creo que podemos ir al panel Realidad o Ficción primero, luego iremos al de Historia de la Antropología, y después…

Dejé de prestarle atención mientras ella continuaba hablando sobre todas las cosas que planeaba hacer en la AntroCon y en su lugar me deleité con la sensación de no tener un peso enorme en mi espalda. Muy pronto llegaríamos a la estación de tren, y a las 8:50 ya estaríamos a bordo del tren y lejos de Ponyville. —¿Estas bien, Tavi?—, preguntó Vinyl mientras nos dirigíamos a la ventanilla de información. —No creo que te haya visto sonreír tanto en…en realidad, nunca.

Rápidamente contuve mi sonrisa antes de responder a la pregunta de Vinyl. —Tienes que perdonar mi entusiasmo, es sólo que…—, me detuve para reprimir la risa que estaba naciendo en mi garganta. —…Estoy muy emocionada de ver otros lugares de Equestria.

—Quieres decir que estas emocionada por dejar Pony…

—No lo digas mientras todavía estamos en el pueblo—, dije interrumpiéndola, —El pueblo puede oírte y decidir detenernos.

—Uhmm, si, por supuesto. Que tonta soy—, dijo Vinyl antes de observar a Lyra y Bon Bon e intercambiar una mirada entre ellas.

Las cuatro entonces empezamos a conversar, con Lyra y Vinyl discutiendo con entusiasmo sobre la AntroCon mientras Bon Bon y yo hablábamos sobre las otras atracciones cercanas al Puerto de Baltimare. —Oh, hay un bar maravilloso junto al centro de convenciones. Siempre voy allí cuando las cosas de la AntroCon se vuelven abrumadoras para mí.

Lyra rodeó con una pata delantera a Bon Bon y la atrajo hacia sí. —No te subestimes, Bonnie, te divertiste mucho el año pasado. Incluso ganaste el concurso de baile humano.

—¿Concurso de baile humano?—, pregunté, incapaz de contener mi curiosidad.

—Si—, dijo Lyra positivamente radiante, —Es como un concurso de baile, pero debes bailar sobre tus dos patas traseras, como lo haría un humano.

El rostro de Bon Bon se estaba tornando de un color carmesí muy vivo. —No fue nada, sólo me gusta bailar, y todo ese tiempo que paso sobre mis patas traseras mientras hago dulces me dio un poco de ventaja.

De pronto un silbido agudo atravesó el aire y segundos más tarde el tren se alejaba de la estación. —¡Whoo! Baltimare, allí vamos—, dijo Vinyl, alegre. —No puedo esperar a llegar al Mareiott, nuestra habitación…te va a encantar Tavi.

—¿Por qué nuestra habitación es tan especial?—, pregunté, —Me imagino que es muy similar a la mayoría de las otras habitaciones de otros hoteles.

—Sí, pero…—, se interrumpió durante unos segundos antes de sacudir un casco en el aire con desdén. —Ya lo veras—. Vinyl volvió su atención a Lyra y ellas reanudaron su charla sobre todas las cosas que podrían hacer en la AntroCon mientras yo cerraba los ojos y me concentraba en el traqueteo de las ruedas.

Unos minutos más tarde, la voz del conductor brotó del sistema de altavoces. —Yeguas y sementales, acabamos de dejar los límites del pueblo de Ponyville. Por…

Mis gritos de éxtasis ahogaron el resto de su anuncio. —Somos libres. Soy libre. Pensaste que podrías quebrarme, Ponyville, llevarme al borde de la locura, pero estabas equivocado y ahora estoy libre de ti por casi dos semanas enteras. ¡Libre para recuperarme y fortalecerme y prepárate para tu contraataque inevitable, porque Octavia Melody no será derrotada por alguien cómo tú!—. Mi atención se dirigió a las tres amigas que estaban en la cabina conmigo, y de pronto me di cuenta de lo excéntrico que parecía mi arrebato emocional. —Pido disculpas—, dije, inclinando mi cabeza. —Tal vez mi entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de abandonar Ponyville tomó lo mejor de mí y mi sentido del decoro.

—Esta…Esta bien—, dijo Vinyl dándome palmaditas en la espalda. —Has tenido una semana muy dura y es natural que estés tan entusiasmada por pasar algún tiempo lejos de…cosas—. Cosas como el dios del caos que estaba conspirando con Ponyville para volverme loca. Una conspiración sin éxito, me siento obligada a añadir.

Las siguientes dos horas hablamos sobre una gran multitud de temas, con Vinyl amablemente ocupándose de Lyra cuando ella deseaba hablar sobre la AntroCon y permitiendo a Bon Bon y yo tener una apropiada conversación civilizada.

—Oh hey, Tavi—, dijo Vinyl cuando el sol alcanzaba su punto medio. —Estamos en las Montañas Appleachian, el corazón del imperio mercantil de la familia Apple.

—Difícilmente podría considerar a un monopolio de sólo productos relacionados con manzanas como un imperio mercantil.

Vinyl rió. —No sólo hacen manzanas, se han estado diversificando por años. Quiero decir, ellos llamaron bastante la atención de Apple Records cuando firmaron con los Beat-Tails, pero hace poco ellos comenzaron a ramificarse con Tecnologías Apple que hace…esto y aquello. También hay otras cosas, pero si quieres hacer negocios en Equestria, tendrás que hacerlos con los Apples.

—Eh, eso difícilmente parece justo para otros dueños de negocios y…espera, ¿has dicho Apple Records?—, pregunté cuando mi mente al fin llegó a un acuerdo con mi boca.

Ella asintió.

—El presuntuoso de más rápido crecimiento de la industria discográfica que mi padre una vez lo describió caritativamente como "un mosquito picándole los talones a los gigantes"? ¿Ese Apple Records?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Me permití sonreír ante tal revelación. —Oh, no hay razón, la verdad. Sólo estoy colocando algunas piezas al rompecabezas.

Vinyl soltó un bufido muy poco digno. —Bien, mantenme en la oscuridad entonces, veo lo que me importa. Quiero decir, no es como si yo fuera misteriosa y guardara secretos contigo.

—Lo siento Vinyl—, dije, frunciendo el ceño. —Es sólo que no estoy segura de cómo procesar apropiadamente estas noticias. Por un casco, la oportunidad de ver a mis padres ser humillados se siente increíblemente catártico, pero por otro casco, sólo quiero que los tres dejemos atrás el pasado.

Ella sonrió y presionó sus labios sobre los míos. —Está bien, tienes mucho que hacer y ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo se siente estar en tu lugar, quiero decir, mis padres me aman y me apoyan.

La observé.

—No quiero decir que tus padres no te aman, pero tienes que admitir que ellos en realidad no te apoyan…para nada.

Con un suspiro, asentí con la cabeza dándole la razón. —Entiendo tus objeciones, y tengo que admitir que objetivamente ellos son con probabilidad uno de los peores padres de Equestria, pero una pequeña parte de mi todavía tiene esperanzas de una feliz reconciliación, a pesar de que admito que tal cosa es el sueño inverosímil de una potrilla.

—Hey—, dijo Vinyl dándome una palmadita en la espalda. —Lo entiendo. Quiero decir, no entiendo cómo se siente, pero entiendo que tus sentimientos al respecto probablemente están bastante mezclados. ¿Eso tiene sentido?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Por supuesto, y la única razón por la que soy capaz de verlos e intentar una reconciliación es porque sé que tú estarás a mi lado durante todo el suplicio.

Después de eso, Lyra y Bon Bon expresaron su apoyo, y pronto la conversación se había trasladado de nuevo a la AntroCon mientras que Bon Bon y yo ocasionalmente lográbamos dirigirnos hacia el tema sobre qué íbamos a hacer en el crucero, el consenso casi universal era relajarnos y disfrutar de la vista. Con el tiempo, las otras tres se quedaron dormidas, con Bon Bon profesando que ella y Lyra estaba acostumbradas a tomar una siesta en la tarde, y Vinyl aún continuaba cansada por tener que levantarse antes del mediodía, a pesar que ella y yo fuimos a la cama exactamente a la misma hora la noche anterior, y me siento perfectamente bien.

Con ellas tres dormidas, decidí hacer un recorrido por el tren y con cuidado me retiré de nuestra cabina. Luego de sólo unos minutos de búsqueda, logré encontrar el bar, y tomé asiento. (Por supuesto, la búsqueda de un bar en un tren no es una hazaña impresionante, ya que hay sólo dos direcciones para explorar)

—Bueno, hola, señorita, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte?—, dijo el cantinero mientras pulía un vaso y me sorprendí por lo absolutamente cliché que era la situación. Si yo no quería una bebida con desesperación, simplemente podría haber dado la vuelta e irme.

—Veamos, estoy siendo arrastrada a la AntroCon, y luego de eso, tengo que reunirme con mis padres con los cuales no he hablado en varios años. Además, todavía estoy intentando suprimir la memoria de una serie de muertes traumáticas, así que iremos con algo fuerte.

El cantinero ni siquiera pestañeó ante eso mientras sacaba una botella que contenía un líquido claro. —Lamento escuchar eso, ¿los ponys que fallecieron eran cercanos a ti?

—Muy.

—Sabes, si quieres hablar sobre lo que sucedió, soy más que feliz de escuchar—, dijo él mientras servía mi bebida.

Negué con la cabeza. —Aprecio la oferta, pero estoy tratando de reprimir mis recuerdos, no revivirlos. Además, discutir mis problemas con un cantinero me parece algo más propio de una mala historia que de la vida real—, levanté mi copa luego que él terminó de llenarla. —Pero muchas gracias por la bebida.

Mirando la sustancia desconocida con una sensación de incomodidad, la acerqué a mis labios, y luego tomé uno de los más pequeños sorbos imaginables. En realidad era una bebida bastante encantadora. Muy fuerte, pero lograba no abrumar mi paladar al menos que yo hiciera algo estúpido e intentara consumir todo el vaso de un trago. —Esto…esto es muy bueno—, dije tomando un sorbo un poco más audaz. —Dime, ¿qué es? Tiene un sabor ligero que no reconozco.

Él sonrió y asintió mientras guardaba la botella. —Deben ser las bayas de enebro, beber ginebra es probablemente la única vez que la mayoría de los ponys las prueban estos días. Para ser más específicos, ese era un vaso de ginebra Hayeater, aunque si estas dispuesta a tomar algo más refinado, podría abrir una botella de Ginebra Azul Original.

—Esto estará bien por ahora—, dije después de tomar otro sorbo. —Si quiero algo más, te lo hare saber.

Hubo un murmullo evasivo en su extremo y yo volví a beber mi ginebra. Después de unas pruebas experimentales, llegué a la conclusión de que la prefería a los vinos que había probado previamente. Aunque los vinos eran buenos, me parecían que presionaban muy fuerte, como si de alguna forma ellos desearan que los disfrutaras con desesperación. Ginebra, por otro casco, estaba muy contenta con ser ella misma. No le importa si le gustas y si no se consume apropiadamente podría abrumarte con facilidad y quemar tu papilas gustativas. Era una bebida confiable, y me encontré pensando que poseía la misma soltura y sofisticación que me atrajo a Canterlot y al violonchelo hace tantos años.

Pasé las siguientes horas bebiendo mi ginebra mientras el cantinero hablaba con otros clientes antes de mirar el reloj y ver que eran casi las tres de la tarde. Decidí regresar a nuestro cuarto para ver si Vinyl y el resto del grupo ya se habían despertado de su siesta.

—Hey—, dijo Vinyl mientras yo ingresaba a la habitación. —¿Dónde estabas?—, mientras hablaba, ella torpemente frotaba el ultimo trozo de sueño de sus ojos.

—Decidí dar un paseo por el tren y tal vez pude tomar una bebida o dos—. Tropecé sobre mi asiento, la ginebra afectaba mi coordinación y lograba suavizar los efectos negativos de los últimos días. Mientras me sentaba con mis amigas, sentí un hormigueo fruto de la combinación de optimismo y amabilidad que sólo proviene de un par de tragos.

—¿Tomaste un trago en medio de la tarde?—, preguntó Vinyl, una mirada de preocupación se deslizaba en sus ojos.

Asentí con la cabeza con entusiasmo sin preocuparme por lo inadecuada que podía ser tal muestra de emoción. —Sí. Luego de nuestra charla me sentía…un poco nerviosa, así que tomé un vaso o dos de alcohol para calmar mis nervios. Funcionó. Además, no puedo creer que nunca probé la ginebra hasta hoy.

—¿Bebiste ginebra?—, preguntó Bon Bon ladeando la cabeza. —¿Cuántos vasos?

—Sólo tomé un par de vasos, bueno, supongo que tres no constituyen un par, pero no fueron muchos, eso es lo importante.

—Sí, ¿sabes que la ginebra destilada adecuadamente tiene como…40% de alcohol, verdad? Tal vez quieres relajarte por un minuto, o una hora, ya sabes, sólo…mantén la calma y no hagas nada. Eres un poco divertida cuando bebes—, dijo Vinyl, acariciando mi melena.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—, pregunté, —La última vez que he tomado unas copas ambas tuvimos un tiempo encantador y creo que eso en realidad comenzó nuestra relación.

—Es verdad—, dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza, —Pero siempre te enloqueces cuando vuelves a estar sobria y en cuatro horas o menos estarás regañándome por permitir que seas tan cariñosa frente a Lyra y Bon Bon.

—Está bien—, dijo Lyra, —¡Oh! Hablando de ser demasiado cariñosa, el hechizo de insonorización que tienen en nuestras paredes, fueron diseñados para funcionar por un solo lado, así que podemos escuchar cualquier ruido fuerte que hacen en la habitación de Tavi. Intenté arreglarlo, pero no quiero interferir con la matriz del hechizo que ustedes utilizan y cancelar ambos de nuestros hechizos.

—Espera—, dije, de pronto sentí la sangre drenarse de mi rostro. —¿Quieren decir que nos han escuchado cada vez que…?

Ambas asintieron.

—Bueno—, dije, tratando de sonreír, —Supongo que estamos a mano, gracias a esa ocasión que Vinyl canceló su hechizo de insonorización cuando me mudé a Ponyville—. Vinyl tenía razón, yo estaría absolutamente mortificada por las acciones de mi intoxicada yo ahora que tenía la oportunidad de volver a estar sobria. Por suerte, voy a rectificar esa situación tan pronto como finalicé esta entrada y me dirija al bar del hotel y tomé más ginebras finas.

Lyra y Bon Bon me observaron con asombro. —¿Vinyl?—, pregunté, —¿No les hable acerca de ese incidente, verdad?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No, no lo hiciste.

—Escuchen, sucedió en…—, busqué en mi cerebro el momento exacto en que ese incidente había ocurrido, —Creo que pudo haber sido en mi cuarto o quinto día aquí, y en realidad no puedo culparlas. De hecho, casi siento nostalgia por esos días cuando escuchar a dos de mis mejores amigas siendo intimas era considerado desagradable. Lo siento por no hablarles de ese incidente, pero pensé que tal cosa seria inadecuada y sólo no quería crear una tensión innecesaria en nuestras relaciones.

Por fin, Bon Bon reunió el coraje para hablar. —Tú, tú no…¿Cuánto has escuchado?

—No mucho, creo que escapé de la habitación en el momento en que tú mencionaste algo sobre unos dedos mágicos. Ahora debo preguntar qué escuchaste de Vinyl y yo.

Bon Bon respondió, pero he decidido omitir esa sección de los eventos del día. Simplemente voy a resumir y decir que Lyra y Bon Bon oyeron bastantes cosas y que yo estaba muy mortificada por el descubrimiento. Por el lado positivo, Lyra y Vinyl no hablaron sobre la AntroCon durante un tiempo ya que permanecimos sentadas en un silencio incómodo. En realidad, disfruté bastante al no ser la única que estaba terriblemente avergonzada por una vez.

—Hey—, dijo Vinyl con valentía, tratando de disipar el incómodo silencio que había caído sobre nuestro grupo. —Como dijo Tavi, escuchamos algunas cosas que preferiríamos no oír, y ningún pony salió herido, así que, ya saben, sólo sigamos adelante—. Ah Vinyl, me encanta la forma en la que intentas corregir cualquier situación terrible en la que te encuentres, incluso si puede ser un poco molesto cuando el problema no tiene una solución fácil. Sin embargo, en este caso particular, pareció ser eficaz, ya que nuestras amigas rápidamente comenzaron a conversar entre sí, y pronto fui sometida a escuchar historias sobre la AntroCon pasada. Gracias, Vinyl.

—Oh, Vinyl, ¿recuerdas esa AntroCon de hace…cinco años, donde éramos nosotras y Homage? Nos quedamos despiertas hasta las cuatro de la mañana jugando Cards Against Equanity ***** y bebiendo….? Hey Vinyl, ¿que estábamos bebiendo esa noche? Recuerdas, ¿esa cosa azul extraña?

 ***N. de la T: "Cards Againts Equanity", parodia de Card Against Humanity, juego de cartas oficial de My Little Pony.**

Vinyl quedó completamente rígida, su templanza se convirtió en una mueca. —Lyra, todavía no le he hablado sobre Homage a Tavi…Tenía planeado hacerlo una vez que estemos en la habitación del hotel.

—¿Homage?—, pregunté, —Basándome en tu reacción, supongo que ella es una antigua novia.

—No sólo una antigua novia—, dijo Lyra, antes que Vinyl pudiera pensar una respuesta. —Ella salieron varias veces durante años. La mitad del tiempo ellas estaban en su habitación trabajando en cosas de DJ, y la otra mitad del tiempo la pasaron peleando.

—Lyra—, dijo Bon Bon, —Tal vez deberíamos dejar que Vinyl hablé primero y darles a ambas un poco de espacio—. Su tono dejó claro que fue menos una pregunta y más una demanda, y ambas salieron del cuarto.

—Vinyl—, dije, —Entiendo que has tenido múltiples novias en el pasado, y no te pido que me digas todo sobre ellas, de hecho prefiero dejar algunos detalles en la oscuridad, pero estoy preocupada sobre por qué has tenido esa reacción al mencionar su nombre.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda para calmarse antes de hablar. —Es verdad, y…espera, ¿no estas enojada?

Sacudí la cabeza. —Saliste con ponys antes de conocernos, y el hecho de que tengas sustancialmente más experiencia en la vida que yo fue una de las razones por las que sentí atracción por ti. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que tengas esa serenidad general que actualmente está ausente, lo que me lleva de nuevo a mi pregunta: ¿Por qué la sola mención de tu ex novia te estresa tanto?

—Veras—, ella comenzó, —Teníamos una relación difícil. Es decir, la mitad del tiempo era maravilloso y pasábamos todo este tiempo juntas y haciendo cosas y la otra mitad del tiempo sólo peleábamos y discutíamos y dejábamos de vernos por un tiempo, entonces un mes o más después nos encontrábamos y todo comenzaba otra vez. Eso continuó por cuatro años, hasta que eventualmente me cansé de hacer la misma cosa una y otra vez.

—Entonces rompiste con ella de una manera firme, dejando en claro que no habría una reconciliación a futuro y ella no lo tomó muy bien—, dije pensando que al fin había descubierto por qué VIinyl estaba tan estresada por la sola mención de su nombre. Si ambas se habían separado con términos pocos amistosos entonces era sólo natural que ella…

—No exactamente—, dijo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y destruyendo la sensación de satisfacción fruto de haber resuelto el misterio.

—Más bien es que yo sólo decidí no verla nunca más. Es decir, no he hecho un concierto fuera de Ponyville en meses porque es allí cuando por lo general nos encontramos.

—¿Pero ella no viene a Ponyville?—, pregunté, no quería hacer ninguna suposición.

—Nah—, dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza, —Ella es como tú en ese sentido. Prefiere mucho más vivir en una gran ciudad que pasar algún tiempo en Ponyville.

—Me pregunto por qué.

—Entonces, de todos modos—, ella continuó. —Pensé que si no dejaba Ponyville por un tiempo, tendría un poco de tiempo para ordenar mi vida.

Gemí. —Vinyl, te adoro, ¿pero por qué en Equestria te exiliaste en Ponyville? ¿Cómo es posible que encontrarte con una antigua novia sea peor que quedarse en este pueblo?

—Porque—, dijo ella con un suspiro, —Quería algo más de lo que ya tenía, quiero decir, tengo 26 años, cada vez que visito a mis padres ellos preguntan si he encontrado a alguna buena pony, y supongo que sólo decidí que prefiero tener una relación madura en lugar de algo divertido y volátil.

—Sabes—, dije, todavía sentía que el alcohol nublaba mi juicio y bajaba mis inhibiciones. —Una yegua más joven estaría molesta contigo por implicar que nuestra relación no es divertida. Sin embargo, entiendo la intención y he decidido no culparte en esta ocasión y en su lugar voy a aplaudir tus esfuerzos para madurar como una yegua.

Ella empezó a decir algo y yo levanté un casco. —Y sí, soy consciente que, teniendo en cuenta mis episodios de inestabilidad, alabar tu madurez puede parecer un poco hipócrita.

—En realidad, estaba por decir que nuestra relación es mucho más divertida que la que tuve con Homage. Quiero decir, tal vez no es el mismo tipo de diversión que tendrías en una fiesta a las tres de la mañana, pero es como ese sentimiento de satisfacción de hacer un súper set en un recital.

—¿Podrías traducir eso para aquellos que no hablan idioma DJ?—, pregunté insegura si debía o no estar molesta por esa comparación.

Vinyl tocó su mentón con un casco, pensativa. —Bueno, ya sabes, esa diversión tonta sin sentido que tienes en una fiesta o como cuando pasas una noche con una yegua que es realmente buena en…No, mal ejemplo. Es como la diferencia entre oír una canción y interpretar una canción. Una es rápida y fácil de digerir, pero no es gratificante a largo plazo, y la otra toma mucha práctica y trabajo y no es para nada fácil, pero también te hace sentir como si hicieras algo importante.

Finalmente cedi a la tentación de hacerme la difícil. Culpo al alcohol. —Entonces, estás diciendo que tu relación conmigo es menos divertida y exige trabajar más duro—. Sonreí y me apoyé en la ventana de nuestra habitación. (Debe haber una mejor palabra para describir estos pequeños cuartos en los trenes. Debo comprobarlo para futuras entradas de diario)

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo—, dijo, devolviendo la sonrisa, —Funciona todo el tiempo. En realidad es bastante exasperante.

—Bueno, gracias por hablar sobre todo esto conmigo. Pero aún no comprendo por qué te provocó tanta molestia cuando Lyra mencionó su nombre.

—Oh, claro—, dijo frotando la parte trasera de su cabeza, —Bueno, la cosa es que Homage con mucha regularidad trabaja como DJ en la AntroCon y es posible que nos encontremos con ella. Así que…probablemente debía empezar con eso, en realidad.

—Esta…está bien—, dije, —Van a haber miles de ponys allí, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Entonces es más probable que no nos encontremos con ella y todo estará bien—. Me gustaría culpar al alcohol por mi fragante tentación al destino. Si todavía hubiera estado en Ponyville, Homage con probabilidad habría irrumpido en nuestra habitación en ese instante. Como eran las cosas, aún tenía un par de horas antes de sentir odio absoluto. —De todos modos, probablemente deberíamos buscar a Lyra y Bon Bon.

—En realidad, probablemente no deberíamos. Si Lyra y Bon Bon están solas en el tren, ellas seguramente están muy solas.

—Quieres decir que están teniendo…—, hice una pausa, incapaz de terminar la frase.

—Es lo más probable—, dijo ella asintiendo. —Ambas son…Siempre me parece muy genial cómo ellas son tan cercanas a pesar de estar saliendo por tantos años.

Acaricié su cuello, sin necesidad de decir nada y temiendo que si hablaba me comprometería en algún sentimentalismo grotesco, ya que diría que podríamos tener lo que ellas tienen, aunque sin el s̶e̶x̶o̶ ̶e̶n̶ ̶e̶l̶ ̶t̶r̶e̶n̶. Sólo pensar en las muestras de sentimentalismo o actos públicos de…afecto me hacía temblar. En su lugar, estábamos muy contentas con sentarnos juntas y dejar que los minutos pasaran en silencio hasta que nuestras amigas regresaran.

—Gracias—, dijo Vinyl luego de un tiempo.

—¿Por qué?—, pregunté, todavía apoyando mi cabeza sobre su cuello.

—Por…no lo sé, por no estar totalmente loca. Quiero decir, en comparación con la mayoría de mis otras novias tú eres un refugio de la razón.

—Eso…eso es realmente triste.

—Si—, dijo ella, asintiendo, —Pero quiero decir, tienes tus problemas, seguro, pero tu corazón siempre está en el lugar correcto, y creo que eso es lo que importa.

Sonreí. —Sé que ya te he agradecido por apoyarme tanto física como mentalmente en las últimas semanas, pero sólo quiero…—, me detuve cuando mis pensamientos se deslizaron lejos de mí, —Gracias, eres la luz brillante que me mantiene cuerda en Ponyville.

Ella se rió. —Vamos, no es tan malo.

—Bueno, Lyra y Bon Bon son encantadores aunque un poco excéntricas, y supongo que siento cariño por Rarity y otros ponys también. El pueblo en si puede reducirse a cenizas, sin embargo.

—Okay, pero el pueblo tiene otros encantos, ¿verdad?

Sacudí la cabeza. —Lo siento Vinyl, no puedo decir que tengo mucho cariño por las múltiples formas en las que el pueblo intenta aplastarme.

De inmediato su sonrisa cambió a una expresión de preocupación. —¿Puedes dejar de decir cosas como esa? Me preocupa que realmente pienses que el pueblo es alguna entidad malévola

—¡Pero lo es! Has visto lo que me ha hecho, ¿cómo puedes pensar de otra manera? Tal vez no tiene una venganza contra ti, pero me detesta con pasión.

—Muy bien—, dijo, frotando su frente. —Puedo entender por qué tendrías algunas…razones decentes para pensar eso, sólo…me preocupa, ¿sabes? Sobre cómo estás haciendo frente a todo lo que ha sucedido, y cuando comienzas a hablar así, prácticamente puedo ver las grietas formándose.

La expresión de preocupación me tranquilizo en cierta medida y decidí ceder en mis acusaciones, y la besé en la mejilla. —Gracias por cuidarme, y te prometo que estaré…bueno, aún no estoy bien, pero estoy tratando de mantener las piezas juntas y prometo que no voy a enloquecer. Después de todo, soy la única yegua sana de Equestria—. En retrospectiva, decir eso en voz alta con probabilidad no ayudaba a mi anuncio, pero Vinyl lo dejo pasar sin comentarios. Luego, pasamos el tiempo hasta que Lyra y Bon Bon regresaran escuchando el traqueteo leve de las ruedas del tren mientras descansaba mi cabeza en el costado de Vinyl. Si debo decir algo positivo sobre el pueblo, es que sin duda me enseñó a disfrutar de los momentos fugaces de perfección ociosa y atesorarlos durante la siguiente vorágine de locura.

La vorágine de locura se produjo cuando Lyra y Bon Bon irrumpieron de nuevo en nuestro cuarto, con Lyra saltando de entusiasmo. —¡Chicas! ¿Lo escucharon? Nuestro tren sólo está a media hora de llegar a la estación. ¡Treinta minutos! ¡Esos son treinta minutos hasta que entremos en Baltimare y sólo una hora hasta que estemos en la fila de registro de la AntroCon!

Bon Bon nos miraba con simpatía. —Fuimos a tomar un café mientras explorábamos el tren y…—, ella peinó un pelo escurridizo y noté que las melenas de ambas estaban en un estado de desorden. —Bueno, ella está muy emocionada por la AntroCon.

—Nunca lo habría imaginado—, dije.

Si las horas anteriores escuchando a Lyra hablar sobre la AntroCon fueron desagradables, esta última media hora fue absolutamente insoportable ya que ella se negaba a dejar que algún pony tuviera la palabra en la conversación, pero por suerte, logré ignorarla hasta que el tren se detuvo por completo y Vinyl me tocó el hombro para traerme de regreso a la realidad. —¿Estas bien, Tavi? Estabas sólo mirando a la nada por un tiempo.

Asentí y miré a mi alrededor para encontrar que Lyra y Bon Bon estaban ausentes. —¿Dónde están los demás ponys?

—Lyra salió corriendo de la habitación cinco segundos antes que el tren comenzara a desacelerar, así que vamos a buscarla antes que llegue al centro de convenciones.

Salimos y recogimos nuestro equipaje antes de dirigirnos a las calles de Baltimare. A comparación de otras ciudades, he visto mejores. La ciudad apestaba al océano y pescado crudo, pero todas las calles estaban pavimentadas y era una verdadera ciudad, así que no podía quejarme demasiado. Caminé por las calles simplemente feliz de estar en una ciudad que tenía un cierto grado de cultura, aunque palidecía en comparación con Canterlot e incluso Manehattan.

Por desgracia, mi alegría de estar en una verdadera, honesta y bondadosa ciudad se vio estropeada por grupos de yeguas y sementales pobremente vestidos que se dirigían en la misma dirección que nosotras. Si sus disfraces no fueran tan absolutamente extravagantes y ridículos, ellos podrían haber evocado recuerdos desagradables de un evento que permanecerá sin nombre y con suerte lejos de cada último receso de mi mente.

La mayoría de los ponys llevaban pantalones, una prenda de vestir que según mi conocimiento es una ropa tradicional de los minotauros para ocasiones formales. Sin embargo, como Lyra explicó en varias ocasiones y con entusiasmo cada vez que formulaba una pregunta, los humanos son bípedos y tiene un peculiar tabú de la desnudez, lo que significa que ellos llevan pantalones todo el tiempo, incluso cuando están durmiendo y duchándose, si Lyra es una fuente creíble. Tengo que hacer un recordatorio sobre preguntar a Twilight acerca del tema cuando regrese, dado que ella aclama haber visitado a los humanos, o podría olvidarme completamente de este tema e intentar hacer algo productivo con mi vida.

—Entonces, Vinyl, ¿estos ponys realmente creen que los humanos existen o sólo…?

—La mayoría son sólo fans de las series de películas—, dijo mientras caminábamos varios pasos detrás de Lyra y Bon Bon. —No hay muchos fans inflexibles como Lyra.

—Entonces, sólo para tenerlo en claro—, dije, —Incluso otros antropólogos piensan que Lyra es un poco excéntrica.

—Claro—, dijo mientras éramos rodeadas por más y más antropólogos. —Pero sabes que Lyra es una de las ponys más amables y completamente inofensiva.

—Ya sé—, dije, murmurando, —Como dije antes, es una amiga querida para mí, pero aún tengo problemas para acostumbrarme a la idea de que una yegua adulta puede estar interesada por los seres humanos. Basta con mirar a estos ponys, algunos lucen relativamente normales, pero la mayoría sólo se ven extraños

—Vamos, son ponys normales, si ellos no estuvieran disfrazados ni siquiera podrías saber que son antropólogos.

Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras ingresamos en el Mareiott. —Por supuesto que no, normalmente no sospecho que los ponys sean antropólogos.

Luego nos registramos en el hotel con Lyra incitándonos todo el tiempo para darnos prisa. En realidad no entendía por qué estaba tan ansiosa, pero entonces, yo no creo que los humanos sean reales, así que supongo que esa es una diferencia muy fundamental entre los puntos de vista que aún debo superar. Según lo prometido, nuestro habitación era encantadora y la vista del Puerto de Baltimare era….tal vez impresionante es una palabra demasiado fuerte, pero sin duda era gloriosa. Yo la observo ahora y es un anillo de luces que rodean un vacío negro como la tinta, pero al atardecer, cuando los últimos rayos del sol de Celestia se reflejan sobre la superficie del puerto, entonces es algo digno de contemplar. Al menos la vista vale la pena, pensé mientras comenzaba a desempacar mi equipaje.

—¿Qué haces?—, preguntó Vinyl mientras yo me aseguraba que todas mis corbatas de moño estuvieran alineadas cuidadosamente en uno de los cajones de la cómoda.

—Desempacar, por supuesto, no podes dejar que nuestras ropas permanezcan dentro de nuestras valijas durante todo el viaje, ¿no?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —¿Por qué?

Rodé los ojos. —Por razones de higiene y normas básicas. Ahora quiero tener al menos una noche en la ciudad antes que todo este asunto de la antropología comience en serio.

—Bueno, puedes hacerlo después de registrarnos—, ella señaló la puerta. —Vamos.

—¿Puedes registrarme por mi? A diferencia de otras ponys, no he podido tomar una siesta en el tren, y me gustaría ver lo que Baltimare tiene para ofrecer.

Ella sólo sonrió y me besó otra vez. —Deja de quejarte, te prometo que será divertido.

El registro no fue divertido. En el segundo que ingresé al lugar fui asaltada por el olor de un millar de cuerpos sin duchar, y sentí como si el olor se impregnara de alguna forma en mi pelaje. Afortunadamente, logré no vomitar mientras caminamos hacia Lyra y Bon Bon, ambas estaban disfrazadas como, humanos, supongo. Las dos estaban de pie sobre sus patas traseras mientras llevaban una camisa y pantalones. También estaban equipadas con guantes protésicos en sus cascos delanteros para imitar las manos. Para empeorar las cosas, ellas no eran las únicas ponys caminando en dos patas. —Sólo…tengo muchas preguntas—, dije, —Pero supongo que pueden reducirse a…¿Por qué?

—Bueno—, dijo Lyra, sin captar mi desdén, —Siempre me disfrazo como humano para la AntroCon, veras, tengo este nuevo corsé que me permite caminar en dos patas y además tenemos estas manos protésicas para completar el efecto. Las fabrique yo misma. Deberías ir a la tienda del proveedor y comprar una camisa o dos. No son muchos los ponys que caminan sin usar ninguna mercancía Antro—. Ella señaló a Vinyl y miré detrás de mí para encontrar que mi compañera de cuarto llevaba una camisa con un humano caricaturesco y la frase "La Ciencia es Mágica" en ella. Traidora.

—Lo hare después de registrarnos—, dije, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ser diplomática, —Es fascinante la cantidad de trabajo que has puesto en este disfraz.

—¡Gracias!—, dijo Lyra, radiante. —Pero no es sólo este disfraz, he traído un montón de ellos conmigo. De hecho, probablemente podría prestarte uno de mis viejos corsés y…—, ella sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz de su bolsillo con sus habilidades mágicas y comenzó a dibujar furiosamente. —Aquí—, ella levitó el cuaderno para que pudiera verlo. —¿Qué piensas?

Era….En realidad, el dibujo no era tan terrible a un nivel conceptual. El humano personalizado estaba destinado obviamente a representarme, llevaba mi corbata de moño y portaba mi firma de orgullo y dignidad. Sin embargo, esta versión de mi llevaba una camisa blanca, un chaleco gris y un traje negro. —Es…en realidad no está mal. ¿Lo dibujaste justo ahora?

—Oh no—, dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y riendo. —Tengo versiones antropomórficas de todos mis amigos, sólo hice algunos cambios rápidos a tu versión, tu peinado estaba mal en el dibujo y tuve que arreglarlo.

—Bueno, está muy bien hecho, y supongo que no me mataría disfrazarme. Sólo…no le digas a ningún pony que conozca.

—¿En serio?—, preguntó, sus ojos brillaban mientras hacia una voltereta a nuestro alrededor. La yegua verdaderamente sabía cómo caminar y moverse como un humano, y me la imaginé practicando muchas tardes en su sótano. Tal conjetura probablemente no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. —¡Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, gracias!—. Sin pensarlo ella me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y yo dejé escapar un gemido de protesta mientras apretaba mis costillas todavía dañadas.

—Cierto, lo siento—, dijo mientras me dejaba libre. —Es sólo que ningún pony excepto Bonnie ha aceptado hacer un cosplay conmigo antes. Supongo que Vinyl lo intentó, pero ella no es muy buena para caminar en dos patas y ella prácticamente destruyó nuestra habitación del hotel. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

Vinyl se acercó a mí y susurró. —¿Te das cuenta que ahora tienes que disfrazarte con ella, verdad?

Suspiré y asentí. —Es lo que obtengo por ser diplomática. Aun así, adonde vayas has lo que veas ***** , ¿cierto?

 ***N. de la T: Como curiosidad, la frase original seria: "En Roma, haz lo que los Romanos hacen". En español ibérico: "A donde fueres, haz lo que vieres"**

—Ese es el espíritu—, dijo, dándome una palmada en la espalda. —Quien sabe, tal vez todavía podemos transformarte en una antropóloga.

Me reí burlonamente ante eso.

Lentamente nos abrimos paso por la fila, avanzando de forma inexorable hacia lo que supuse era el final de la fila antes de descubrir que aún faltaba un largo tramo por sufrir. Lyra estaba constante entusiasmada mientras explicaba cada parte de la mitología humana y qué cosas ella pensaba que los creadores se habían equivocado, en realidad eso lograba calmarme y me distraía de la fila interminable.

—Hey, Vinyl—, dijo alguna pony detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta para encontrar que un par de patas delanteras de color azul oscuro abrazaban con firmeza la cintura de mi novia. La expresión de consternación y sorpresa de Vinyl reflejaba con perfección la mía propia.

—Homage—, dijo ella fríamente mientras escapaba del abrazo de la otra pony, permitiendo ver a la yegua por la que ya había desarrollado con rapidez una aversión intensa. Su pelaje era azul oscuro y su melena escandalosamente purpura tenía un estilo mohawk. Una inspección más cercana reveló otras cosas desagradables para mí, como los anillos en su nariz y ceja, la arrogancia que poseía, y por supuesto, el hecho que ella simplemente había abrazado a mi novia de forma muy casual. Aun así, una voz más tranquila en mi interior argumentó, que no debemos ser tan temerarios para emitir nuestros juicios.

De mala gana llegue a un acuerdo conmigo misma y pensé que tal vez mis celos estaban contaminando mi visión de la yegua. Después de todo, los amigos se abrazan todo el tiempo.

Como si leyera mi mente, Homage se inclinó para tratar de robar un beso a mi novia, quien tuvo el buen sentido de salir del camino. La voz en mi cabeza que me instaba a retener mi juicio se había vuelto sustancialmente más silenciosa.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? Estas actuando como si fuera una extraña o algo—, dijo Homage.

—Homage—, dijo Vinyl con mucha más civilidad de la que yo hubiera utilizado. —Esta es mi novia Tavi.

Ella me miró y casi podía sentir el desprecio que irradiaba de ella. Hice todo lo posible para devolver la misma cantidad. —Eh—, dijo, —No te ves como una de las típicas fans de DJ-PON3, pero tal vez ella está buscando un poco de variedad en sus reemplazos.

Muy bien, dijo el mejor ángel de mi naturaleza, eres libre de patear su flanco.

—De hecho—, dije, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir siendo cordial mientras fantaseaba con ella sufriendo cualquiera de las horribles muertes que yo había experimentado de primer casco. Al parecer, todo lo que yo necesitaba hacer para ser capaz de pensar en Nightmare Night sin tener uno de mis episodios, era imaginar todas esas cosas terribles que me habían ocurrido afectando a otro pony que verdaderamente detestaba. —Nunca había escuchado de DJ-PON3 hasta después de mudarme con…

—Oh, ya entiendo—, dijo Homage, —Vinyl finalmente se dejó llevar y consiguió una criada francesa. Ella siempre tuvo debilidad por las sirvientes.

—Homage, por favor—, comenzó a decir Vinyl, pero yo la interrumpí.

—¿Una criada? Escúchame, zorra huraña, no sé quién mierda te crees que eres, pero permíteme educarte sobre quién soy yo. Soy Octavia Melody , seleccionada cuidadosamente por la Princesa para formar la segunda orquesta real. He pasado por tormentos que tu pequeña mente ni siquiera podría concebir. ¡Yo no soy una criada, ciertamente no soy un reemplazo, y no voy a soportar tus insultos un segundo más, así que LARGATE!

Mis amigas y aproximadamente la mitad de la fila me miraron, sorprendidos por mi frenesí de ira mientras Homage sólo rodó los ojos. —Bien, muy bien. Dios, ¿tan psicópata eres?—. Ella se alejó antes de darse la vuelta. —Y Vinyl, si quieres pasar un rato con una yegua que no está completamente loca y tal vez revivir viejos recuerdos, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Antes que pudiera atraparla y golpearla hasta convertirla en una pulpa azul y purpura, ella se desvaneció entre la multitud y yo permanecí allí echando humo mientras observaba el lugar donde la había visto por última vez. —¿Crees que ella logró registrarse antes que nosotras?—, preguntó Lyra, —Porque si no, ella va a perder su lugar en la fila.

—Lyra, ¿recuerdas nuestra discusión sobre el momento y el lugar adecuado para hacer comentarios?

Ella asintió.

—¿Crees que ahora es el momento adecuado para preguntar si Homage logró registrarse antes que nosotras?

—Probablemente no—, dijo, mirándome de nuevo. —Hey Tavi, ¿estas bi…?

—No, no estoy bien—, dije, volviéndome hacia ella. —Cuando Vinyl estaba hablando sobre su antigua novia, olvidó mencionar el hecho que ella es completamente insoportable y…—, me detuve para masajear mi frente con un casco. —¿Sabes qué? Sólo olvídalo.

—Hey, yo sé lo que podría animarte—, su cabeza se balanceaba rítmicamente, un piano comenzó a tocar en…algún lugar, y ella empezó a cantar.

 _Los humanos me fascinan, por su forma de actuar_

—Por favor, dime que ella no está a punto de comenzar a cantar—, dije, mirando a Vinyl.

Para responder a mi pregunta, varios ponys se unieron desde la segunda fila.

 _Dime tú, pequeño pony, puedes un carro empujar o un auto manejar_

—Por supuesto que si—, dije antes que Vinyl pudiera responder adecuadamente. De hecho, la traidora había comenzado a cantar. Desde la cuarta fila, la mitad de la multitud se había unido y algunos se habían involucrado en una danza coreográfica.

 _¡Es un misterio, la antropología!_

—Oh, eso es todo—, dije a ningún pony en particular mientras me dirigía a la salida. —Tengo que salir de aquí.

 _Manos, pies y narices, pelo marrón y piel sin pelo_

 _¿Acaso es mucho pedir, poder ver su dimensión?_

 _Todos dicen que es una vieja y falsa mitología_

 _¡Es un misterio, la antropología!_

—Disculpen—, dije mientras intentaba a empujones abrirme paso entre los cantantes. —A un lado, yegua cuerda, abriéndose paso, despejen—. A estas alturas, la mayoría de los ponys se habían unido al número musical coreográfico que mi amiga había comenzado en un esfuerzo para animarme. Probablemente hubiera sido amable quedarse y escuchar, y la facilidad con la que aquellos ponys se unieron a la canción era impresionante, pero por otro casco, yo no estaba dispuesta a escuchar a miles de voces desafinadas cantando sobre los humanos

 _¿No es aburrido cepillar tu pelaje, con cascos tu melena peinar?_

 _¡No quiero meterme y presumir, pero la historia puede probaaaar!_

La puerta estaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia. Por supuesto, esa breve distancia estaba positivamente repleta de ponys bailarines, pero si coordinaba mis movimientos de la forma correcta, debería ser capaz de deslizarme a través de un espacio entre la multitud.

 _Ellos no tienen alas o magia. ¡No necesitan, no importa!_

 _Sólo tienen su imaginación, nuevos inventos por doquier._

 _Bebes, niños, jóvenes y viejos, todos ropa deben tener._

 _¡Es muy real para mí, la antropología!_

 _Albert Einstein, Cleopatra, William Shakespeare, Elton John,_

 _Michael Phelps, Barack Obama…¿quién dice que reales no son?_

 _¿Y si los humanos nos admiran y se disfrazan como yo en la BronyCon?_

 _¡Es muy real para mí, la antropología!_

 _Si, a veces pueden pelear._

 _Nadie es perfecto, ya ves._

 _Declaro que tengo derecho de hacer_

 _¡Y estudiar lo que yo desee!_

Allí estaba, el espacio que necesitaba. Con un último lanzamiento frenético, corrí a través de la masa arremolinada de ponys danzantes, moviéndome cuidadosamente a través del espacio que habían creado mientras existía el riesgo de ser rodeada por completo por un solo paso en falso. Por suerte, logré llegar a la puerta en unos pocos segundos.

 _¡Esto ahora no es broma, en dos patas me puedo mantener!_

 _¡Cambiaria toda mi magia, para un par de piernas tener!_

 _Toma tu cámara, vamos, haz zoom._

 _Porque tu yegua favorita es humano._

 _¡SI!_

Me di la vuelta para observar al grupo de ponys cantantes por última vez. En el centro del número musical improvisado, Lyra estaba siendo levantada en el aire por un grupo de ponys. —¡Todos ustedes están locos!—, grité antes de salir por la puerta.

 _Y así voy a…_

Cerré la puerta y caminé por las calles de Baltimare, disfrutando de los sonidos de la vida normal de una ciudad que llenaban el aire mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación de mi hotel. Si los siguientes tres días van a ser así, creo que sólo podría quedarme en mi habitación bebiendo. De hecho, estaba tentada a hacerlo de todos modos.

Sin embargo, actualmente está haciéndose tarde, así que creo que iré a la planta baja para tomar una copa y esperar a que Vinyl regrese del registro, porque ya es casi medianoche, y me pregunto por qué está tardando tanto. Una pequeña parte de mi mente se preocupa de que ella fuera a visitar a Homage, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para ahogar esa voz. Con suerte, los siguientes días serán un poco menos locos, y el temor persistente que está desarrollándose en mis entrañas seguramente son infundados.

* * *

 _¡It's a mistery, anthropology! OH YES, AMO ESA CANCION. Para los que no lo sabían, sip, esta melodía existe. Se llama "Anthropology", escrita y interpretada por AwkwardMarina. Busquenla en Youtube, es muy pegajosa. Aqui me tome la libertad de traducirla (aun asi, no esta completa, falta un pequeño fragmento). Lyra representa al típico brony de turno muy bien xD Yo nunca fui a una convención, por múltiples razones, principalmente porque aca en Argentina casi no hay T-T En fin, como dice el propio autor original Distaff Pope, en este capítulo podemos ver cómo poco a poco Octavia está...perdiendo la cabeza, para ser suaves. En cuanto a Homage...creo que Royal Riff es un angelito en comparación con ella. Esto va a terminar en una pelea de gatas :3 ¡Nos vemos!_


	22. Dia 22: AntroCon

_¡Buenos días/noches! Es un ¿placer? informarles que faltan 8 capítulos para que termine el fic. Ya habrá tiempo de llorar_ _después._

 _Este capitulo fue difícil de traducir, porque es...muy raro. Ya van a entender por qué. Sólo les recomiendo leer con atención. En el capítulo anterior, luego de un viaje en tren, nuestras protagonistas llegaron a Baltimare. En la fila de registro de la AntroCon, Vinyl y Tavi se encontraron con Homage, la ex novia de la DJ, y para el tormento de la violonchelista, además de soportar a esta nueva pony, tuvo que sufrir los cosplays y la canción de Lyra. Ahora, llegó el momento de ver, el descenso a la locura..._

* * *

 **Día 22: Antro-Con**

Todo está mal. Debí saber que las cosas saldrían mal por los sueños, pero no los escuche, yo…yo me negué a hacerlo, y ahora los ponys están golpeando la puerta y no sé cuánto tiempo me queda hasta el último enfrentamiento. En las últimas veinticuatro horas, las cosas han ido terrible, terriblemente mal y…Bueno, probablemente es mejor que comience por el principio.

De todos modos, la noche del jueves, luego que dejé de escribir, me dirigí al bar a tomar algo mientras esperaba a que Vinyl regresara. Y entonces esperé, y esperé, y esperé. Mientras esperaba, decidí servirme otro vaso de ginebra, y luego otro vaso de whisky, y luego varios vasos más de ginebra. Al fin, casi a las dos de la mañana Vinyl ingresó al vestíbulo del hotel.

—Sholo, ¿dónde hash estado?—, pregunté, tambaleándome hacia ella, demasiado intoxicada para mi propio bien. —Por favor, dime que no estabas con ella.

—Oh hey, Tavi–, dijo Vinyl, frotando la parte trasera de su cabeza. Me di cuenta que ella cargaba un par de alforjas que no tenía cuando había salido de la casa. —Después que terminamos de registrarnos, pensé que podría visitar una librería.

Levanté una ceja. —¿Fuiste a una librería?

—Sí, ya me conoces, siempre tengo mi hocico en un libro.

—Por…supuesto…—, dije, sin hacer un intento por ocultar mi desconfianza. —¿Te importa si miro?—, extendí un casco hacia ella.

Sentí una presión en mi corazón cuando regresaron todos mis anteriores miedos de que Vinyl me abandonara por Homage, con la palabra "reemplazo" haciendo eco muy fuerte en mi cabeza. —Vinyl, déjame ver la alforja.

Alargué mi casco rápidamente, buscando su alforja, pero en mi estado de ebriedad no fui capaz de mantener el equilibrio sobre tres patas y me encontré tropezando sobre Vinyl, provocando que ambas cayéramos al suelo y el contenido de su alforja se esparciera. Había varios libros con títulos como: "Manejo de la Ira" y "Apoyo Emocional para Tontos". —¿Vinyl, qué es esto?

Ella levitó los libros de vuelta a su alforja. —Es…Mira, regresemos a nuestra habitación. Si te dejo hacer una escena en público, nunca me perdonaras por la mañana, así que vamos—. Vinyl señaló el ascensor y la seguí. Una vez que estuvimos en el ascensor, comencé a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué tienes todos esos libros?—, pregunté mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

—Porque—, dijo, pasando un casco por su melena, —Te veo y es claro que no estás bien, y sólo quiero ayudarte pero no sé qué hacer, así que pensé que si podía leer algo, tal vez podría ser capaz de ayudarte de alguna forma.

Suspiré y por un momento, mis frustraciones y miedos se desvanecieron. —Estas ayudando, Vinyl, pero esto llevara un tiempo.

—Ya lo sé, pero parece que estas teniendo una recaída, quiero decir, has pasado las últimas no-sé-cuantas horas bebiendo en el bar tú sola.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Tú y Lyra beben todo el tiempo.

—Sí, pero siempre con amigos. Yo no bebo por mi cuenta—, dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestro cuarto.

—Mira—, dije mientras me tambaleaba por el pasillo, —Sé que es malo, pero me ayuda a aliviar la tensión, atenúa los recuerdos de Nightmare Night.

—Ese es el problema. Quiero decir, no estoy súper bien educada sobre estas cosas, pero estoy muy segura que beber para hacer frente a la situación es algo muy malo. Como…súper malo—, dijo cuando ingresamos en la habitación.

Intenté hacer un contrapunto, pero fui incapaz de pensar en algo antes que Vinyl continuara hablando. —De todos modos, mira, no estoy juzgando, sólo quiero entender y descubrir cómo puedo ayudar. No estoy ocultando nada o lo que sea que estés pensando.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios junto con toda la tensión que había acumulado en las últimas horas. —Lo siento por ser tan difícil, es sólo…sus palabras has estado resonando en mi cabeza y…—. Sentí a mi garganta contraerse, —No soy un reemplazo…¿verdad?—. Mi voz se quebró en las últimas palabras y presioné mi cara contra su cuello mientras un sollozo indigno sacudía mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta por esto? ¿Realmente sus palabras habían tocado mi fibra sensible?

—No, por supuesto que no—, dijo ella, acariciando mi melena, —¿Por qué siquiera piensas eso?

—Porque—, dije, tratando desesperadamente de pensar una razón. —Creo que me quebraría por completo—. Una risa escapó de mi garganta. —Pero supongo que eso en realidad no es una razón, ¿no? Es sólo un miedo, un miedo profundo, irrefutable de que una de las pocas cosas buenas que tengo sea destruida, y lo odio. Odio que un pony tan importante para mi pueda devastarme emocionalmente con una única oración. Odio ser tan vulnerable. Pero sobre todo, odio apegarme voluntariamente a esta debilidad—. Las palabras salieron sin reflexión o deliberación previa.

—Entonces, espera—, dijo Vinyl, apartándose, —¿Estás diciendo que no quieres…?—. Ella se detuvo, incapaz o sin querer completar la frase.

—No, en lo absoluto. Pero una parte de mi extraña los viejos días cuando la única cosa que me hacía feliz era mi violonchelo. Ahora debo vivir con el conocimiento de que en cualquier momento tú podrías devastarme emocionalmente.

Me reí de mis propias palabras. —Y ahora escúchame, sueno como la novia empalagosa que siempre he detestado.

—Espera—, dijo ella mientras nos metíamos en nuestras camas, —Pensé que yo era tu primera novia.

—Es una novia hipotética—, dije, —Cuando estaba en Canterlot y luchaba contra los dolores de la soledad, me decía a mí misma lo afortunada que era por no tener que enfrentar cualquier tipo de relación romántica, ya que pensaba que requería demasiado tiempo, y la idea de que la identidad de un pony sea tan dependiente de otro pony me parecía, y aún me parece, enfermizo, a pesar que ahora me temo que soy culpable del mismo delito.

Vinyl me envolvió con sus patas delanteras. —Hey, no es eso lo que está pasando. Sólo tienes problemas al acostumbrarte a ser tan abierta con otro pony. Créeme, he tenido pensamientos similares.

—¿En serio?—, pregunté mientras me acercaba más a ella.

—Sí, sabes, probablemente nos haría bien a ambas pasar algún tiempo lejos la una de la otra, así que, ¿por qué no recorremos la Antro Con y hacemos lo que nos interesa y luego nos reunimos después de la Antropalooza, de esa forma cada una podrá hacer lo que quiera y tú no tendrás que aburrirte por acompañarme a todos los paneles de antropología que planeo visitar mañana.

—Debo admitir, eso me parece bastante atractivo, y me libera de tener que pasar el día entero escuchando ponys hablar sobre humanos, por lo tanto no hay objeciones de mi parte.

—Genial—, dijo, besando mi cuello mientras mis parpados se volvían pesados, —Ahora vamos a dormir, Lyra probablemente va a llamar a nuestra puerta a las ocho de la mañana para decirnos que nos levantemos, y quiero al menos dormir un poco antes de eso.

Tan pronto cerré mis ojos, estaba de vuelta en el Castillo de las Hermanas Reales. A mi alrededor, monstruos bailaban y gruñían, y Discord estaba sentado, sonriendo. La pequeña parte de mi mente que comprendió que era un sueño, intentaba descubrir cuál de las muertes vendría a continuación. Algo atravesó mi espalda y un fuerte dolor recorrió mi columna vertebral. Bueno, esto descarta la muerte por quemaduras, pensé, y la muerte por desollamiento, la muerte por congelamientos, la muerte por explosión. Sólo un puñado de muertes comenzaban con algo perforando mi carne, y la mayoría de ellas eran relativamente placenteras.

Entonces, algo comenzó a arder en mi pecho. Eso significaba que sólo había dos muertes posibles, envenenamiento y…La otra parte de mí, aquella que todavía sentía cada picadura y mordedura y lagrima de esa noche, se estremeció. Por favor, esta no, pensó, aceptaré lo que sea, menos esta. No ahora, por favor. Por supuesto, sus suplicas fueron en vano. Después de todo, pensé riendo, este es mi sueño, ¿por qué debería obtener lo que deseo aquí?

El primero de los huevos comenzó a romperse. La muerte por desollamiento, la muerte por congelamiento, incluso la muerte por inmolación, pero esto no, dijo ella, repitiendo su pequeño mantra para sí misma. No quiero que me coman viva. Ella recitó la lista de muertes que serían mejores mientras yo trasladaba mi propio ser hacia el interior del observador imparcial todo lo que podía. Quizás esta vez podría escapar, dejarla para que sufriera mientras yo sólo miraba, observaba.

Yo…Ella sintió las larvas retorciéndose en su interior, dándose un banquete, creciendo. Ella y yo, ambas sabíamos que era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que ellas amenazaran con brotar de nuestra carne. Sus amigas y seres queridos la estaban rodeando ahora. A su vez, ella buscó ayuda en cada uno de ellos. Uno por uno, le dieron la espalda, hasta que sólo fueron ella y Vinyl.

—Lo siento, Tavi—, dijo la Vinyl del Sueño, —Supongo que eres sólo un reemplazo, después de todo.

Homage apareció de entre las sombras y colocó una pata delantera sobre mi novia mientras Octavia observaba impotente. Las dos sabíamos que el sueño terminaría pronto, yo esperaba que esta vez fuera capaz de sobrevivir al sueño ilesa.

Su piel se tensó cuando las larvas se prepararon para romper la piel. Ella se hinchó e hinchó, mientras los pedidos de ayuda todavía escapaban de sus labios… Finalmente, en el instante en que la carne se rompía, la yegua suplicante y la observadora independiente se fusionaron de nuevo en un solo ser, y lo único que permaneció fue el sonido de una yegua gritando en la noche.

—Tavi, despierta, está bien—. De inmediato me di cuenta de dos cosas, la primera fue una serie de estridentes chillidos agudos, y la segunda fue que un pony estaba sacudiéndome. A medida que mi cerebro recuperaba la consciencia, descubrí que Vinyl debía estar tratando de despertarme de mi pesadilla y de que yo era la fuente de los chillidos. Mi boca se cerró y los gritos se apagaron.

—Lo siento por despertarte—, murmuré cuando recobré el mínimo de mi compostura. —Realmente esperaba que los sueños hubieran terminado.

Vinyl me acarició la melena. —Está bien, como dijiste, estas cosas llevan tiempo, y estoy segura que habrán un par de recaídas. Fue una muy mala, ¿sin embargo?

Asentí al recordar el contenido de mi sueño. —Una de las peores.

—¿Quieres hablarme sobre eso?

Sacudí la cabeza. —No tiene sentido provocar pesadillas a ambas.

Ella acarició mi melena mientras yo esperaba a que cedieran los sollozos. Cuando terminé, el cielo nocturno se había tornado gris y Vinyl había vuelto a dormir. Tan cautelosamente como pude, me arrastré fuera de la cama y fui al baño.

Allí estaba ella, mirándome en el espejo, con las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas, sus ojos hinchados y rojos, y su melena despeinada. —¿Por qué no te vas?—, le pregunté, —Quiero ser feliz, seguir adelante con mi vida y disfrutar la compañía de mis amigos, pero tú no vas a irte, ¿verdad? No importa lo que suceda, tú seguirás arrastrándome de vuelta a Nightmare Night, de vuelta a…—, me detuve, —Sabes que te odio, ¿verdad? Eres todo lo que no quiero ser.

Vinyl llamó a la puerta del baño. —¿Estas bien, Tavi? Creo que te escuché hablando.

Mentalmente me regañé por ser tan idiota. Por supuesto que Vinyl podía oírme, y por supuesto que ella vendría a investigar. Era una buena pony, después de todo. —Estoy bien, Vinyl—, dije, sonriendo a pesar que había una puerta separándonos. —Sólo estaba cantando mientras me preparaba.

—Muy bien—, dijo, una nota de sospecha todavía persistente en su voz. —Sólo…hazme saber si necesitas algo.

Luego, la escuché caminar de vuelta a la cama y volví a mirar mi reflejo. Sonreí, realmente tuve que hacerlo. Si Vinyl sabía que yo aún estaba luchando con esas pequeñas pesadillas estúpidas, ella se preocuparía y yo no podría soportar la idea de causarle daño, por lo tanto hice lo que cualquier otra yegua razonable haría, enterré todo mi estrés y miedo y me coloqué la máscara de la Octavia normal. Muy pronto, reconocí el rostro que me miraba.

—Un placer verte de nuevo, Srta. Octavia.

Asentí, —Un placer verte también, Srta. Octavia—, dije, todavía cepillando mi melena.

—Me alegra ver que te sientes como tu viejo yo otra vez—, dijo la yegua en el espejo, —¿Tienes deseos de ir a la Antro Con?

Ambas nos reímos. —Claro que no, de todos modos, a pesar de que me encantaría quedarme a charlar, realmente debo estar lista para la Antro Con. Después de ayer, no quiero tomar medidas insuficientes cuando se trata de mi aseo personal de la mañana.

Ella hizo una reverencia ante mí y…Me he dado cuenta mientras escribo esto que sostener una conversación con mi reflejo podría considerarse moderadamente desquiciado, pero esto es lo que percibí y sentí en ese momento. Tal vez Vinyl tiene razón y necesito ver a un psicólogo, pero…No, soy la última yegua cuerda en Equestria, no puedo tener algún problema mental, no es posible. En cuanto a por qué estaba hablando conmigo misma, todavía no estoy segura, pero debió ser por una razón lógica.

Luego de mi conversación conmigo misma, continué con mi rutina de aseo diaria mientras Vinyl dormía. Regalando al espejo una última sonrisa, abrí la puerta y caminé dentro de nuestra habitación de hotel. —Buenos días, Vinyl—, dije, sonriendo, feliz.

—Hey—, dijo luego de bostezar, —¿Estas bien?

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo y sentí que mi sonrisa se volvía tensa. —Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

—Porque esa pesadilla pareció asustarte.

Me reí. —Tuve una pesadilla, no era algo real, y ciertamente no voy a pasar todo el día lamentándome por eso.

Ella me observó, y vi la sospecha en sus ojos. Por un casco, me sentía mal por no decirle a Vinyl la verdad, pero por otro casco, decirle la verdad sólo podía provocar que ella se preocupara. No, la mejor solución para todos los ponys involucrados era que yo pretendiera estar recuperándome hasta que de alguna forma alcanzara el punto donde no tuviera que fingir nunca más.

—Muy bien—, dijo, —Sólo…si sucede algo, dímelo. Sabes que estoy aquí para ti.

Asentí y sonreí. Lo sé, Vinyl, pero también sé que tú no puedes arreglar esto. No, el único pony que puede hacerlo soy yo.

—De todos modos—, dije, juntando mis cascos, —Probablemente deberías prepararte, conociendo a Lyra, ella ya debe estar caminado por allí con ese disfraz ridículo esperando a que Bon Bon le permita llamar a nuestra puerta.

Vinyl se frotó los ojos. —Pero todavía es muy temprano, quiero decir, el sol apenas ha salido. ¿En serio crees que Lyra…? No importa.

—Así que ve y prepárate, si tenemos tiempo luego, puedes recostarte en la cama y tratar de tomar una siesta rápida—, dije, antes de inclinarme y plantar un beso en su cuello.

—Hey, ¿crees que tal vez las dos podamos recostarnos en la cama o…?

—Ya veremos—, dije, todavía sonriendo, —Ahora vamos.

Tan pronto ella entró en el baño, dejé escapar mi aliento. Ella casi había visto a través de mi mascara, ella había pensado que algo estaba mal. Ahora, Octavia, su preocupación es normal, me dije, después de todo, pasaste dos horas en el baño.

Pero ella no debería saber eso, argumenté, ella estaba dormida. No…algo que hice debió delatarme. ¿Fui demasiado formal? ¿Informal? Me acerqué al espejo junto a nuestro armario y me examiné. Todo parecía bien, mis pupilas tal vez estaban más pequeñas de lo que deberían, pero eso no podría ser lo que me delató. Todo estaba bien, entonces, ¿cómo y por qué ella pensó que estaba mintiendo?

Porque yo estaba mintiendo. En retrospectiva, el problema saltaba a la vista. Por suerte, tenía una solución. Todo lo que debía hacer era convencerme a mí misma que no estaba mintiendo, y entonces no debería ser tan difícil. Después de todo, esa era la yegua que quería ser, no la llorona potrilla asustada, por lo tanto en realidad no era una mentira. No, sólo era un…Una vez más estoy fascinada por el hecho que mi diario ahora se lee como las divagaciones de una pony loca. ¿Sería muy terrible si voy con el Doctor Whooves y hablo con él cuando regresé a….al pueblo? Él es un viejo conocido, y si, mientras nos ponemos al día, tuviera que discutir alguno de los dilemas que he estado teniendo con él, no sería una admisión de la locura, ¿no es así? Por supuesto que no. Por otro casco, ¿cuál sería el pronóstico si la última yegua cuerda de Equestria se convirtiera en una pony loca en busca de ayuda? Ciertamente para nada positivo.

De todos modos, de vuelta a la historia. Después de por fin tranquilizarme, me acomodé en uno de los almohadones y esperé a que Vinyl terminara de ducharse. Las cosas saldrán bien, me dije a mi misma, todo lo que tenía que hacer era creer en un simple hecho con cada faceta de mi ser y seria verdad.

Vinyl terminó de ducharse con rapidez, y tan pronto ella entró en la habitación principal, mi ansiedad comenzó a desaparecer cuando ambas pasamos algún tiempo en la cama….hablando hasta que un pony llamó a la puerta.

—Un minuto—, dije mientras me arrastraba fuera de la cama. Por suerte no estaba muy desarreglada luego de mi conversación con Vinyl. Una rápida mirada al espejo de camino a la puerta me lo reveló, si bien algunos mechones de pelo estaban fuera de lugar, todavía lucia perfectamente presentable.

—Buen día, Lyra—, dije cuando abrí la puerta. Mi amiga estaba de pie, vestida con su disfraz de la Antro Con, llevaba un chaleco de color verde menta sobre una camisa blanca y lo siento si me voy en demasiados detalles al describir su atuendo, pero la ropa humana es fascinante. Casi me hace desear que ellos sean reales. Casi. No realmente, sin embargo.

—Hey—, dijo, sonriendo con locura, —¿Por qué no tienes tu disfraz todavía? Dijiste que nos disfrazaríamos juntas.

Asentí. —Dije eso, pero por si no lo recuerdas, no tuve el tiempo para armarlo. Te prometo que estaré caminando como un humano el sábado.

—Muy bien—, dijo mientras entraba a la habitación. —Oh hey, ¿estás bien? Te ves rara—, ella se inclinó para hacer una inspección más cercana. —Sí, sin duda son tus ojos. Tus pupilas son del tamaño de alfileres, y si no te conociera, diría que estas llevando un par de malvados ojos locos ahora—. ¿Ojos locos? ¿Eso siquiera es real? No, no puede ser, sólo es un malentendido común, y además, mis ojos e̶s̶t̶a̶b̶a̶n̶ están perfectamente bien.

—Eso es todo—, dijo Vinyl mientras se levantaba de la cama. —No podía señalar con mi casco qué estaba mal, pero definitivamente son ojos locos.

Mi ojo derecho tuvo un _tic_ errático y grité. —¡No estoy loca! Sabes, está empezando a ser un poco doloroso que mis amigas más cercanas y queridas continúen insinuando que he perdido la cabeza, y sin duda esperaba algo mejor de ti, Lyra. Tú de todos los ponys debe ser más tolerante con las peculiaridades de otro pony. ¿O acaso se supone que debemos andar con cuidado cuando se trata de tu obsesión con los humanos a pesar que al parecer es aceptable gritar a los cuatro vientos cada vez que yo hago algo minimamente excéntrico? Y Vinyl…

Me detuve al ver la mirada de preocupación y dolor en sus rostros. Al parecer mi pequeño arrebato emocional sólo había alimentado sus temores de que yo me había quebrado de alguna forma. Tomando una respiración profunda, me calmé. Debía ser perfecta, perfecta en lo absoluto, de lo contrario…

Una escena de mi pesadilla anterior resurgió, Vinyl me daba la espalda para caminar hacia Homage mientras yo con desesperación preguntaba por qué.

—Porque—, dijo esta versión de Vinyl, —No tengo tiempo para una yegua loca—. Ambas se alejaron y yo de pronto ingresé de nuevo en la realidad.

—¡No soy una yegua loca!—, respondí, ganando miradas más confundidas de mis amigas.

—Tavi—, dijo Vinyl, —Sabes que no tienes que salir hoy, Lyra y yo estaremos bien si te quedas en la habitación del hotel para descansar—. ¿Y dejarte sola para que Homage te sedujera? No podía dejar que eso pasara.

—Bueno, no venimos todo el camino hasta aquí para esto y en realidad deberías…—, Lyra fue interrumpida cuando Vinyl le clavó un codo en su costado. Sorprendentemente, ella no perdió el equilibrio considerando que estaba caminando en dos patas. —Quiero decir, si, deberías hacer lo que quieras.

—Estoy bien—, dije, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Y Lyra, lo siento por mi arrebato emocional anterior, no hay nada malo con tu interés por la antropología—. Tengo que ser perfecta, me recordé a mí misma, tengo que sobresalir de todas las formas imaginables, de lo contrario ella…No, esa opción es impensable.

—Tavi, estas actuando extraño, en serio creo que deberías recostarte y relajarte. No quiero que…

—No—, dije interrumpiendo a mi novia, —Entiendo que mi comportamiento está un poco fuera de lugar, pero es sólo porque no he dormido bien anoche. Tan pronto como llene mi sistema con una taza de café, estaré bien.

—Muy bien—, dijo, aunque aún podía ver la duda en sus ojos. —Si quieres, puedes acompañarme hoy. Sé que acordamos que haríamos nuestras propias cosas, pero…

Reí y besé a Vinyl. —Está bien, cariño, aprecio la preocupación, pero creo que puedo cuidar de mi misma por unas horas.

—Si estas segura—, dijo Vinyl, —Sólo…sabes que estoy un poco preocupada por ti desde…

Sonreí y sacudí un casco. —Lo sé Vinyl, ahora diviértete en la Antro Con. Me uniré a ustedes pronto.

—Sólo…si necesitas algo, voy a estar en la sala de juegos a cada hora en punto—, dijo Vinyl antes de darse la vuelta para dejar la habitación con Lyra.

Tan pronto se retiraron me acerqué al espejo para asegurarme que cada pelo de mi melena estuviera en el lugar correcto y examinar más de cerca lo que las otras habían denominado "ojos locos". Aunque las pupilas estaban ligeramente más pequeñas que el promedio, no noté nada terriblemente loco. Tal vez sólo era un de las nociones fantasiosas de Lyra, o tal vez…mi ojo tuvo un _tic_. Tal vez Homage implantó la idea en sus cabezas en un intento de deshonrarme. Tendría que vigilarla para prevenir que propagara más rumores sobre mi bienestar mental, y eso requería un disfraz.

Me dirigí a la convención, y después de un desastroso intento de encontrar la sala de vendedores, que culminó conmigo atrapada en un armario de limpieza por una hora, hasta que uno de los custodios entró para limpiar luego que una yegua de uno de los paneles había tenido un caso particularmente horrible de pánico escénico. Le agradecí profundamente y él me señaló la dirección donde estaban los vendedores.

La mayoría de los vendedores ofrecían varios tipos de mercancía artesanal, camisetas, y peluches a precios exorbitantes. En el fondo de la sala, un cartel azul brillante que rezaba "Disfraces de Rarity" me llamó la atención. Con felicidad troté hacia el cartel, con el deseo de ver a una de mis amigas más cuerdas. Por desgracias, a medida que me acercaba, encontré que la yegua que estaba a cargo del puesto no era mi amiga, sino que era una yegua con un pelaje color crema y melena de color azul claro.

—Hola—, dijo ella cuando me acerqué más, —¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Debes disculpar mi sorpresa—, dije mientras examinaba su mercancía, —No sabía que Equestria tiene dos diseñadoras de moda llamadas Rarity, aunque supongo que no es imposible. Un placer conocerla, Srta. Rarity.

—Oh no, no soy Rarity, sólo estoy a cargo de la sucursal de la costa este de Boutique Inc, aunque por el momento, eso sólo significa que debo dirigir una tienda en Manehattan y presentarme en algunas convenciones. ¿La Rarity que conoces vive en Ponyville?

Asentí.

—Entonces tenemos una Rarity en común, ahora, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte hoy?

—¿Tienes disfraces similares a esto?—, tomé el boceto de Lyra de mi alforja y se lo di.

—Oh si—, dijo mientras buscaba debajo de la mesa y sacaba algunas camisetas y pantalones. —Tu diseño es maravilloso, ¿tú y Rarity alguna vez colaboraron juntas?

Sacudí la cabeza. —No, de hecho, este ni siquiera es mi diseño, una amiga me lo enseñó, y le prometí que me disfrazaría con ella mañana. Francamente, no estoy segura por qué una serie sobre los humanos es tan popular.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y realizó una inhalación brusca, al parecer decir eso en particular fue incorrecto. —Bueno, no puedo hablar por todos los ponys, pero los diseños de trajes en el show son absolutamente maravillosos. Eso fue lo que me llamó la atención en la serie, y luego me sentí gratamente sorprendida al descubrir que en realidad es muy buena. Los personajes están bien equilibrados, la trama es interesante, y…

Deje de escuchar cuando intenté armar el segundo disfraz que necesitaba. Finalmente me decidí por una máscara y el traje que sería más que capaz de ocultar mi identidad. —¿Puedo comprar esto también?—, pregunté mientras sacaba mi monedero de mi alforja y lo arrojaba sobre el mostrador.

—Uhmm…sí, claro—, dijo mientras contaba los bits, —¿Por qué necesitas dos disfraces?

—Obviamente, necesitare un reemplazo en caso que algo desafortunado le suceda a este disfraz. Te prometo que no tengo planeado ningún engaño.

—Okay—, dijo mientras me alcanzaba la ropa. —No estaba culpándote, sólo tenía curiosidad.

Mi mente se llenó con maldiciones cuando me regañé a mí misma por reaccionar de forma tan defensiva. Si sólo hubiera dejado de hablar luego de la primera oración, todo estaría bien. Ahora, No-Rarity estaba mirándome con recelo, y lo que yo llamaba mi sonrisa de "todo está perfectamente bien" apareció en mi rostro.

—Lo siento, sólo fue una pequeña broma de mi parte. De todos modos, me aseguraré de decirle a Rarity que me encontré contigo cuando la vea, Srta…

—Pommel—, dijo, —Y no te preocupes, sé lo que se siente cuando nadie comprende una broma. Ten un buen día, y por favor, ante cualquier necesidad dirígete a Carousel Boutique.

Mientras me alejaba del puesto, una risita escapó de mis labios. —Entonces, ¿crees que puedes poner a mis amigas en mi contra, Srta. Homage? Bueno, ya lo veremos—. Después de empujar el otro disfraz dentro de mi bolsa, me coloqué la máscara y la capa y fui a vigilar la sala de convenciones.

Varias horas después, me senté en la sala de Biromes y Colchones, una sala que al parecer fue llamada así luego de una pequeña broma en la serie y…¿Por qué suena tan parecido a la tienda Plumas y Sofás de Ponyville? Mi primera hipótesis es que era una simple referencia, pero Plumas y Sofás no es una cadena de tiendas, y Ponyville es demasiado desconocido para que sea plausible. Luego, consideré la posibilidad de que fuera una mera coincidencia, pero la idea de que existieran dos tiendas en dos mundos que vendieran dos artículos completamente diferentes se me antojaba mucho más plausible que la verdad que a regañadientes estoy comenzando a aceptar, aquella que dice que Equestria en si misma es un mundo ficticio creado por los humanos y que…

—¡Hey, Tavi!

Aparto la mirada de mi diario para ver a la yegua rosa de la locura observándome, antes de volver a mi escritura.

—Mi cola y mi casco izquierdo comenzaron a sacudirse al mismo tiempo mientras mis rodillas temblaban, lo que quiere decir que algún pony esta peligrosamente cerca de romper la cuarta pared. Sólo creí que deberías saber que, aunque acercarnos a la cuarta pared es muy hilarante, a la audiencia no le gusta cuando la rompemos de forma directa.

—Pinkie, no tengo tiempo para tus locas divagaciones en este momento, estoy escribiendo.

—¡Ooh! Esa debe ser la forma en que la estas rompiendo. Veras, los Pies siempre han tenido una especie de don para el comentario consciente de sí mismo, yo lo llamo el Gen Pinkie, y ya que eres pariente nuestra, entonces hay una posibilidad de que tú también lo tengas. Apuesto que estar en Ponyville y escribir tanto está causando que te expreses.

La miro de nuevo, y mis ojos tienen un tic. —Yo…eres sólo un producto de mi imaginación, pero entonces si ese es el caso, significa que una parte de mi mente es capaz de imitarte a la perfección, lo que significa que…

Sacudo la cabeza. —No estoy loca. No, este es un truco jugado por la parte de mi mente que está tratando con desesperación de convencerme que estoy loca para sus propios fines nefastos. Tal vez está conspirando con Homage, lo que me recuerda…

Varios horas de búsqueda infructuosa después, me senté en Biromes y Colchones, notando por primera vez las similitudes entre el nombre y Plumas y Sofás de Ponyville. Homage o era muy buena para ocultarse en la multitud, o ella era una de esas ponys que no prefieren despertarse hasta la tarde.

—Hey, ¿sólo vas a seguir ignorándome?—, dice Pinkie desde su espejo, —Estoy tratando de decirte algo importante—. La ignoro y continúo escribiendo. —Bien, ignórame entonces. Tal vez no voy a decirte cómo interactuar de forma correcta con la cuarta pared—. ¿Por qué en Equestria una parte degenerada de mi mente está hablándome sobre la cuarta pared? Cada pared en mi habitación parece perfectamente bien. Más preguntas para reflexionar luego, supongo.

De vuelta en Biromes y Colchones, escuchaba al grupo más detestable de ponys infantiles discutir sobre cómo funcionaba exactamente la fisión nuclear (al parecer una especia de analogía humana a la magia) y me pregunté cómo podría rastrear a Homage y detener sus planes.

—Hola—, dijo un semental de color verde oscuro mientras se sentaba junto a mí. —¿Tú también escribes?

Asentí con la cabeza y volví a examinar la sala. Tal vez, Homage estaba a punto de aparecer y yo podría comenzar adecuadamente a espiarla.

—Cool….cool, cool, cool. Si, antes de venir aquí publiqué la última actualización de mi historia, decidí cruzar la línea enviando a Sarah a la BronyCon y sólo ver qué puede suceder.

—Lo siento—, dije, regresando mi atención al semental. —¿Escribes para el show? Porque si es así, tengo una amiga que le encantaría conocerte.

Él rió y negó con la cabeza. —Oh no, sólo escribo fanfics.

—¿Fanfics?—, pregunté mientras continuaba escaneando la sala.

—Sí, son historias ubicadas en el Antro-verso escritas por fans. Las que son realmente buenas son publicadas en revistas de fans.

—¿Lo que supongo son revistas dirigidas a los fans más antiguos de la serie?

El semental color jade me dio un breve asentimiento. —Sí, las actualizaciones de mi historia se publican en FiSFiction, y espero que America Weekly las reciba pronto.

Justo cuando estaba por levantarme y dejar al pony loco con sus divagaciones, Homage atravesó la puerta y tomó asiento con un grupo de yeguas y sementales en la esquina trasera de la sala. La buena noticia era que había finalizado mi búsqueda, la mala noticia era que, con el fin de vigilarla y no levantar sospechas, tendría que continuar con esta conversación.

—Entonces, sólo para asegurarme que lo entiendo, te ganas la vida escribiendo historias situadas en el mismo "verso", lo que sea que signifique eso, del show que no son sancionadas por los creadores de la serie.

—Si…bueno, no, no me gano la vida con eso, si lo hiciera, entonces los creadores podrían demandarme. No, es sólo una obra creada por fans para fans.

—Entonces…—. Recuerda Octavia, no quieres hacer una escena, —¿Tu historia es bien recibida?

—Oh si—, dijo él, asintiendo. —Recibo docenas de cartas de lectores que dicen cuan divertida es mi historia. Es una muy buena comedia/romance, centrada en dos humanos de fondo, a quienes obligué a vivir juntas debido a las circunstancias. Mi protagonista es como…una chica de clase alta muy remilgada.

—Uh-huh—, dije, ya no prestaba atención, porque Vinyl había ingresado a la sala y se dirigía hacia el grupo de ponys de Homage. —Eso suena fascinante—. ¿Qué henos? Yo no esperaba que Vinyl comenzara a conspirar con el enemigo.

El grupo comenzó a hablar, y casi al instante Vinyl y Homage entraron en desacuerdo, y yo luchaba por escuchar algo de su conversación.

—Sí, con esta última actualización, mi historia alcanzó las 150.000 palabras, realmente espero que los lectores…—, lo hice callar mientras intentaba escuchar algo de la conversación que tenían mi novia y mi archienemiga.

Vinyl gesticulaba salvajemente y señaló con un casco a Homage. Homage asimismo señalaba y gritaba, y pude comprender algunos fragmentos de dialogo de su parte. La palabra "psicópata" era usada con alarmante frecuencia. Mi compañera de cuarto respondía con más gritos de su parte, y podía entender con claridad las palabras "amor" e "idiota".

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. Obviamente, ambas estaban peleando, y Homage me acusaba de ser una psicópata, y Vinyl estaba…¿estaba de acuerdo con Homage? ¿Tal vez declaraba su amor eterno por Homage y me llamaba una idiota por pensar de otra forma? No, eso era sumamente improbable. Vinyl no me traicionaría con tanta facilidad, ¿verdad? Claro que no, me dije. Si, ella lo hizo en mi sueño, pero eso no significa nada. Incluso si tenía varios sueños donde Vinyl y yo estábamos en una relación en los días previos a nuestra…No, los sueños no significan nada. Nada en lo absoluto.

Por otro casco, pensé, tal vez no sería mala idea si yo tomara ese sueño como una advertencia y trabajara duro para asegurarme que esa terrible visión nunca sucediera. ¿Eso no era loco o paranoico, o si? No, dije, tranquilizándome, sólo estaba ejerciendo una cantidad saludable de precaución. No hay nada malo con eso. Y para empezar, seria inteligente si descubriera una manera de asegurarme que Homage y Vinyl nunca jamás interactuaran entre sí. Mi mente conjuró una lista de ideas, que iban desde cubrir a Homage con gasolina y hacerla explotar en llamas hasta culparla de un crimen para que el coordinador expulsara a Homage de la AntroCon. Luego de un breve debate, decidí que lo mejor sería tomar medidas menos drásticas. Por ahora.

—Y es por esa razón que estoy muy preocupado sobre cómo van a reaccionar mis lectores con este ultima capitulo, donde la protagonista pierde la cabeza.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Estoy segura que tus lectores les encantara que quiebres la mente de un personaje de un show para potrillos—, dije, asintiendo con la cabeza, —Después de todo, ellos van a apoyarte, ya que has desperdiciado cada momento de tu tiempo libre en el último año escribiendo una historia tonta sobre humanos. Si algún pony puede probar tus terribles decisiones en la vida, serán tus lectores—. Al parecer, decir eso fue incorrecto, ya que escuché al pony junto a mí sollozar. Estaba a punto de consolarlo y convencerlo que él no estaba desperdiciando su vida, pero Homage estaba abandonando la sala y no podía permitir que se perdiera de mi vista. Sin decir una palabra, me levanté y caminé para acechar a mi objetivo, con cuidado de no acercarme demasiado a ella.

Al parecer, espiar a un pony es increíblemente aburrido. Al menos, espiar a un pony en la AntroCon es increíblemente aburrido. Todo lo que hacía Homage era caminar, sentarse en varios paneles, y tomar fotografías de ponys en disfraces (cosplays, lo que sea). Si no supiera que ella estaba planeando mi destrucción, podría pensar que era una pony normal. Por suerte, yo sabía la verdad, y no podía permitir que ella me engañara mientras conspiraba para robarme a Vinyl.

Ahora Octavia, me dije mientras continuaba siguiendo a Homage por la convención, ella no puede robar a Vinyl, Vinyl es su propia persona y puede tomar sus propias decisiones. La única forma que Homage pueda "robar" a Vinyl era si Vinyl lo aceptaba. Por supuesto, ella todavía podía trabajar para deshonrarme, abrir un abismo entre Vinyl y yo, y entonces consolar a mi novia afligida en su momento de necesidad. Murmuré algo para mí misma mientras ingresaba en mi cuarta hora de observar a Homage. Esta hora, ella planeaba ordenar un churro y hablar con unos amigos. Encontré un asiento vacío varias mesas más allá, y me senté, maldiciendo a mi mascara por hacerme imposible comer.

Una de las amigas de Homage me señaló y la yegua azul trotó hacia mi mesa. —Hey—, dijo cordialmente, —Mi amiga se estaba preguntando de quien estas disfrazada exactamente. La máscara es cool, y pensaba que eres el Pony de la Opera, pero en realidad no parece un disfraz para una convención.

—Oh—, dije, tratando de pensar una manera de camuflar mi voz. —Mi novio sólo me trajo a toda esta juerga, y cuando ella mencionó que a todos les gustaba disfrazarse, pensé en usar mi viejo disfraz de N…—. Las palabras "Nightmare Night" se atascaron en mi garganta y me maldije por no ser capaz de murmurar las palabras. Además, ¿por qué opte por utilizar tal acento ridículo? —Mi viejo disfraz.

Me gustaría pedir disculpas otra vez al lenguaje equestre por destrozarlo tan intensamente **(N. de la T: Octavia dice eso porque utilizo una forma de hablar y un acento parecido al de Applejack).**

—Ya veo—, dijo ella, —Bueno, ¿hay una posibilidad de que te moleste si nos tomamos una foto contigo?

Decidí no hacer más daño a la lengua hablada, así que asentí con la cabeza, y Homage y sus amigos se ubicaron a mi alrededor para posar para una foto grupal. Al parecer, tomarte una foto con un grupo de ponys sirve como una invitación para tomar una foto con cualquier pony que por casualidad tuviera una cámara, y muy pronto, estaba rodeada de ponys que habían decidido que mi mascara y la capa eran de alguna forma dignos de ser fotografiados. Por supuesto, para el momento en que yo logré escapar de la multitud, Homage había desaparecido.

—Maldita yegua traicionera—, murmuré cuando por fin logré despachar al último de los solicitantes de fotos. —Ella probablemente planeó todo esto para poder escapar. Además, ¿por qué en Equestria estoy hablando conmigo misma? Me hace sonar como una yegua loca o posiblemente como el villano de una de esas series cursis que parecen…—. Me detuve cuando me di cuenta que todavía estaba hablando conmigo misma. Que parecen como si siempre tuvieran que describir cada parte de su plan maestro una vez que tienen al héroe amordazado e indefenso. Me encontré sonriendo ante la oportunidad de un monologo, una vez que haya atado y amordazado a Homage antes de arrojarla por el puerto. Además, ¿por qué estoy tan entusiasmada al fantasear sobre matar a otro pony a pesar que soy la única pony de Equestria que sabe con exactitud lo traumático que puede ser que tu columna vertebral sea arrancada de tu cuerpo? (La respuesta, para aquellos que tengan curiosidad, es más de lo que puedas imaginar)

Con mi objetivo desaparecida con éxito entre la multitud, decidí que podría recorrer la Antro Con y ver por qué tanto alboroto. Diez mil ponys bien desarrollados no podían…bueno, ellos podían y sin duda estaban mal, pero tal vez no estaban completamente mal. Al menos, recorrer la convención podía ayudarme a despejar mi mente y reírme a costa de los ponys que tenían menos cordura que yo.

Después de varias horas de caminar por el centro de convenciones y reírme de ponys más pobremente vestidos que yo, el sol comenzó a ponerse, y un gran número de ponys empezaron a dirigirse al segundo piso del centro de convenciones. Sin tener nada mejor que hacer, decidí seguirlos. Ellos me guiaron a una habitación enorme que fue llenada con ponys rápidamente, y un escenario colosal estaba repleto de parlantes en la parte delantera de la sala. —Supongo que esto es Antropalooza—, dije a ningún pony en particular antes de regañarme por continuar pensando en voz alta.

Luego de guardar mi mascara en mis alforjas, me deleité con la sensación del (en su mayoría) aire fresco en mi cara y la capacidad de ver sin obstrucciones en mi visión. La próxima vez que necesite espiar a ponys, creo que voy a dejar mi mascara en casa y en su lugar encontrare otra forma de ocultar mi identidad. ¿Un par de anteojos serían muy obvios? Probablemente. Al menos, pensé mientras tomaba asiento en la parte trasera de la sala, debería ser capaz de ver la actuación de Vinyl sin que casi me aplasten hasta la muerte, por lo tanto, eso era un poco positivo. Por desgracia, también había una muy buena posibilidad de que observara a Homage en el escenario también.

Voy a tratar de apresurar las cosas, ya que algún pony, más bien Vinyl actualmente está golpeando mi puerta y gritándome que abra, y me gustaría terminar esta entrada antes que mi barricada construida a la ligera al fin ceda. Así que supongo que volveremos a lo que sucedió en Antropalooza.

Las primeras dos horas del evento fueron bastante agradables, supongo. Bueno, no del todo, la música era ruidosa a un nivel insoportable, el uso excesivo de los sintetizadores hacia que mis oídos comenzaran a sangrar, los artistas estaban vestidos con trajes que hacia palidecer a las parodias más excesivas de Rarity, y los nombres de dichos artistas era extravagantes en el mejor de los casos (Cómo algo en un cementerio podría considerarse vivo sobrepasa la imaginación ***** ). Pero por otro casco, no estaba casi aplastada hasta la muerte, así que supongo que era medianamente decente. Al fin, Vinyl subió al escenario, y por unos minutos, las cosas fueron maravillosas.

 ***N. de la T: Este comentario hace referencia al artista musical brony The Living Tombstone, traducción: "La Tumba Viviente"**

Su puesto estaba en el lado izquierda del escenario y los anteojos que suele colgar alrededor de su cuello ahora cubrían sus ojos. La música que tocaba era al mismo tiempo abrumadoramente fuerte y significativamente más tolerable que la música que habían tocado antes, tal vez sólo sea mi prejuicio, pero la multitud parecía mucho más entusiasmada con su actuación comparada con el resto de las otras bandas, y en lo que respecta a la música sintética-electro-lo que sea, la suya era la mejor que había oído.

Luego que ella finalizara su primera canción, las luces enfocaron el centro del escenario cuando el maestro de ceremonias tomó el micrófono. —Muy bien, todos los ponys, tenemos un regalo inesperado en Antropalooza esta noche. Porque esta noche la posición de DJ de Antropalooza ha sido desafiada por la gran y única MC-H0MI3, asi que démosle la bienvenida, ya que tendremos una épica batalla de ondas.

En primer lugar, me gustaría decir que la palabra "ondas" suena completamente idiota. En segundo lugar, ¿por qué Antropalooza necesita un DJ oficial? Por último, ¿por qué Homage eligió un nombre artístico tan poco original? Por supuesto, el nombre DJ-P0N3 no es una muestra impresionante de la creatividad, pero MC-H0MI3 suena como una copia de DJ-P0N3.

La multitud aplaudió al anuncio de MC mientras las luces del escenario se enfocaban en mi novia y mi archienemiga cuando la primera ráfaga de "ondas" sacudió la habitación. Mi cuello se torció mientras mi visión se desenfocaba. Esto era, pensé, mientras los cimientos mismos del centro de convenciones se sacudían, aquí es cuando Homage haría su movimiento. Vinyl lanzó el primer cañonazo a su oponente, y Homage contraatacó, tomando la canción original y ajustándola, haciéndola más bombástica y añadía longitud a la pieza. Ambas tomaban turnos alternando y añadiendo cosas a la composición original, cada una improvisaba y mejoraba. Todos los ponys de la audiencia bailaban en éxtasis mientras las dos continuaban creando música juntas. Una voz en el fondo de mi mente susurró que ellas eran una de las parejas de creadores más queridas de Equestria.

No, tenía que detenerlas. Tenía que evitar que ella me robara a Vinyl. Sin ordenarlo a consciencia, mis cascos me impulsaron hacia el escenario mientras empujaba a ponys fuera de mi camino. Salté al escenario y mi casco voló hacia el rostro de Homage. Ella me miró justo a tiempo para que yo la dejara fuera de combate.

—¡Ja!—, grité, regodeándome sobre su figura inconsciente. —¿En serio pensaste que podrías interponerte entre Vinyl y yo con tanta facilidad? ¿En serio? No tienes idea de lo que he hecho…Lo que he estado dispuesta a hacer por ella. ¿Y tú creíste que sólo te iba a permitir acercarte muy tranquilamente y apartarla de mí?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y ella volvió a levantarse. A mi alrededor, la multitud de ponys murmuraba entusiasmada, y Vinyl estaba deliberando con…algún pony. Mis ojos se concentraron en la yegua que acababa de romper varias leyes de la física y magia. —Octavia, tontita—, dijo ella, —¿De verdad crees que podrías aferrarte a una yegua tan hermosa como la Srta. Scratch? ¿Creías que ella sería capaz de ver más de la locura descompuesta que se esconde justo debajo de tu superficie?

Homage se burlaba mientras levantaba su caso y aferraba la carne de su cuello, para arrancarla y revelar a una yegua con pelaje gris y ojos rosados, observándome.

—¿De verdad creíste que podrías encontrar felicidad aquí, Tavi? ¿Que las cosas de alguna forma serian mejor para ti? Tus padres no te quieren, has sido rechazada por la sociedad de Canterlot, y todo lo que has hecho que no implicara tocar tu violonchelo ha terminado en desastre. Estamos quebradas, no somos aptas para el mundo de los ponys, así que vamos a regresar a nuestro pequeño apartamento en Canterlot y haremos la única cosa que en realidad podemos hacer bien, tocar el violonchelo—. Su/Mi expresión se suavizó. —Te prometo que te sentirás mucho mejor una vez que abandones detrás de ti todo estos sueños de Vinyl Scratch.

—No, yo…El único problema eres tú—, dije, tratando de procesar la reciente revelación. —Yo estaría bien si tú no hubieras intentado conspirar contra mí.

Ella se rió otra vez. —Pobre Octavia, ¿crees que yo soy el problema? El universo entero está en contra de la noción misma de tu…de nuestra felicidad—. Ella amorosamente pasó un casco por mi cuello. —¿No recuerdas lo mucho mejor que eran las cosas antes de ir a Ponyville? ¿La forma en que éramos libres de pasar nuestros días practicando con el violonchelo y nuestras noches tocando para la orquesta más prestigiosa de Equestria? ¿Estas pequeñas amistadas valen la pena a pesar de todos los tormentos que suponen? Sólo quiero que seamos felices.

—Hey Tavi—, dijo Vinyl, llamando nuestra atención. —Realmente creo que necesitas venir conmigo…

—¡No!—, medio grité, medio gruñí, —No puedo ver que tú te unas a la conspiración, he hecho la guerra contra el mundo entero por ti. He pasado por…No, no puedo.

Antes que ella pudiera revelar su engaño y cómo había conspirado junto conmigo contra mí, corrí fuera del escenario y me dirigí hacia mi habitación de hotel, ignorando a los grupos de ponys que trataban de detenerme en el camino. Cerré la puerta de un golpe luego de entrar a mi cuarto y empujé la cama contra la puerta. Vinyl vendría pronto para terminar las cosas, y ella no podría enfrentar a una yegua tan conflictiva, y yo haría cualquier cosa para retrasar tal terrible momento. Volví mi atención a mi diario e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorar sus golpes y las palabras de Pinkie Pie mientras escribía los eventos del día.

Mientras escribo esto, la puerta se abre, y Vinyl la atraviesa, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su cuerno brilla suavemente mientras se acerca. —Yo…en serio lo siento Tavi. Espero…espero que puedas perdonarme por esto.

Yo suspiro cuando el impulso de pelear se desvanece de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para detener lo inevitable? Tal vez las cosas serían mejores si escucho a la otra Octavia y regreso a Canterlot. Vinyl me abraza con sus patas delanteras y yo coloco mi pata derecha sobre ella, permitiendo a mi pata derecha escribir este último momento con ella. Su cuerno presiona mi cuello y la energía mágica que había estado almacenando llena mi cuerpo. Casi de inmediato, mi mente se desacelera y el mundo se llena de blanco. Tal vez las cosas no serán tan malas.

NOTA DE VINYL: Entonces, al parecer, continuabas escribiendo mientras yo aplicaba el hechizo de anestesia. Eso es…sabes qué, ni siquiera estoy muy sorprendida en este punto. Pero uhmmm…si, espero que no importe que yo escriba en tu diario.

* * *

 _¿Ahora entienden el sufrimiento que tuve que pasar para traducir esto? A medida que Octavia perdía la cabeza, las cosas se volvían más y más extrañas, y hubo momentos que no entendía qué carajo estaba pasando xD. Además que hay partes donde el tiempo verbal cambia. En fin, debo decir que el autor hizo un excelente trabajo, mostrándonos etapa por etapa y de una forma perturbadora como Tavi se volvía loca. Además, claro, de romper la cuarta pared...más bien, demoler con dinamita la cuarta pared. Esa nota final es interesante, ¿puede ser que Vinyl escriba en el diario a partir de ahora? Ni yo lo sé, así que, a esperar (otra vez) ¡Saludos!_


	23. Una Antro-Con muy Vinyl

_¡Buenos días/noches! Aca les presento este pequeño interludio para el capítulo siguiente. ¿Que tendrá Vinyl para contarnos?_

* * *

 **Una Antro-Con muy Vinyl**

Yo te amo y todo eso Tavi, pero querida dulce Celestia, puedes ser una idiota a veces. Quiero decir, entiendo que estabas en medio de una crisis nerviosa, que el doctor me asegura que es tratable, ¿pero cómo en Equestria podrías alguna vez pensar que yo te abandonaría por Homage? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, una pequeña parte de mí se siente insultada porque siquiera hayas pensado eso. Una parte mucho más grande de mi está preocupada por tu bienestar y quiere que te mejores. Además, espero que no te importe que yo tome prestado tu diario, necesito ordenar mis pensamientos y pensé que podría tomar una página de tu libro (jaja) y tratar de escribir una entrada.

Primero, cuando me viste hablando con Homage ayer, estábamos discutiendo planes para Antropalooza, y luego comenzamos una pelea por ti, su argumento era que estabas loca, y yo trataba de convencerla de que sólo estabas teniendo un mal día. Tu intento de agresión más tarde realmente no ayudo con eso, sin embargo. Es una suerte que en realidad no la golpeaste en la cara y en su lugar simplemente te volviste loca al segundo que llegaste al escenario y comenzaste a hablar sola. Además, estas expulsada de la Antro-Con de por vida. Sólo pensé que podría compartir eso contigo, así que supongo que eso funciono para ti.

Y…¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo permití que las cosas se volvieran tan malas? Quiero decir, estoy leyendo tu diario (lo siento, por cierto), está claro que estabas teniendo algunos problemas y yo no te ayude. ¿Cómo pude ser tan mierda? Tal vez si hubiera sido más consciente, tú no estarías encerrada en el manicomio con un doctor pinchando tu cerebro y bombeando magia en tu cuerpo para volverte a la normalidad. Bueno, pero…¿Cómo lo haces? He escrito tres párrafos y ya estoy volviéndome incoherente. Tú escribes como…historias cortas sobre tu día y logras mantenerte muy coherente, así que supongo que voy a hacer lo que haces y escribiré todo lo que pueda.

Entonces, después que te dejamos en el hotel. (En serio lo siento, si hubiera sabido por lo que estabas pasando, habría hecho algo o sólo…¿Por qué pensé que era una buena idea abandonarte?) Lyra, Bon Bon y yo fuimos a la Con, y Lyra más o menos nos arrastró al Museo de Artefactos Antropológicos, ella pensaba que allí había algo relacionado con el espejo mágico que había descubierto en sus estudios, así que ella quería examinar cada artefacto en detalle.

De vez en cuando, Bonnie lograba alejarla de su observación para que pudieran besarse en un rincón y yo tomé esa oportunidad para ir a la sala de juegos y ver cómo estabas. Obviamente, nunca te vi, pero pensé que era por algo bueno, por ejemplo, que estuvieras durmiendo o haciendo algo productivo, no espiando a Homage.

Luego ocurrió nuestro encuentro, pero ya te he informado de eso en su mayoría. Planeamos el show, el itinerario, creamos una lista de temas para nuestro pequeño duelo de DJ, y comencé una pelea sobre ti. Realmente pensé que estaba ganando terreno al convencerla de que fuera buena contigo, pero ahora va a ser muy difícil demostrarle que no estás loca. Si estas preguntándote por qué estoy tan preocupada de que ambas se lleven bien, es por razones egoístas casi en su totalidad. Cada vez que me voy de Ponyville, por lo general nos reunimos, y pensé que sería bueno que tú y ella tuvieran una buena relación, así las cosas no serían tan incomodas cuando ambas se encontraran detrás del escenario. Todavía sería bueno, pero realmente dudo que vaya a pasar. Además ella está un poco enojada conmigo por largarme de Antropalooza para cuidarte, porque al parecer estar más preocupada por mi novia que por un recital es una enorme herejía para ella.

Bien, pero después, Lyra, Bonnie, y yo nos sentamos en unos cuantos paneles más, y Lyra murmuró algo sobre que ella no podía conseguir una mirada más cercana de uno de los artefactos humanos, supongo que es importante porque su deseo de tener una vista más cercana de esa cosa provocó que no hubiera guardias en Antropalooza cuando tú irrumpiste en el escenario, así que en realidad es probablemente muy importante.

En realidad, esa es una historia muy divertida. Bueno, tan divertida como puede ser, teniendo en cuenta el hecho que estabas en medio de una crisis nerviosa. Veras, Lyra se había convencido en los últimos años de que había algún portal secreto al mundo humano, y tenía metido en su cabeza que una tableta del museo decía dónde estaba el portal y ella quería echarle un vistazo más de cerca. Los guardias no lo permitieron, así que ella estaba decidida a echarle un vistazo más de cerca cuando todos los ponys estuvieran ocupados en Antropalooza. Lyra no es muy buena haciendo cosas con sigilo, y muy pronto todos los guardias se dirigieron al museo casi un minuto antes que tú pensaras que sería una buena idea agredir a Homage.

Yo…Yo debí agarrarte cuando estabas en el escenario, no sé por qué no lo hice, todavía sigo golpeándome por no hacerlo, pero entonces, he estado reproduciendo los últimos días en mi cabeza, buscando algo que debería haber hecho de forma diferente. Hay muchas cosas. Por suerte, yo fui inteligente como para no ir a buscarte después de que saliste corriendo y en su lugar fui a la sala de psiquiatría del Hospital de Baltimare. El doctor de allí, el Dr. Ink Blot, me llevó un tiempo convencerle para que me diera el hechizo de anestesia, pero por suerte yo había traído a Lyra y Bon Bon para apoyarme, y él por fin me dio el permiso con la condición de que varios asistentes nos acompañaran para observar tu situación.

Así que, supongo que eso es toda la información sobre lo que sucedió cuando te volviste loca, espero que me perdones por dejarte inconsciente. El doctor tenía algunas preguntas sobre si has estado bajo una tensión considerable últimamente o si tienes un historial familiar de enfermedades mentales. Le hablé sobre tus últimos días pero por desgracia, la única cosa que sabía sobre tu familia era que tus padres eran idiotas y que eres pariente lejano de Pinkie Pie, así que yo le dije eso, ¿y sabes que el clan Pie al parecer tiene una sección entera bajo su nombre en el Manual de Diagnóstico y Estadístico de Enfermedades Mentales? Yo no lo sabía, y es un poco fascinante. Por el lado negativo, los pocos genes Pie que tienes probablemente ayudaron a facilitar tu gran colapso mental. Bueno, eso y las muertes, y las pesadillas, y el estrés de tener que formar una orquesta entera a partir de cero, y tener que enfrentar a los ponys en lugar de sólo quedarte en tu habitación y practicar con el violonchelo. En realidad, cuando lo pones de ese modo, demuestra lo fuerte que eres por tardar tanto tiempo en tener un colapso mental.

Creo que eso cubre los puntos principales, y gracias por dejarme usar tu diario, me olvidé el mío en casa y realmente necesitaba ordenar mis pensamientos. Con suerte, voy a tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo antes que puedas leer esto, y si no, entonces lo siento de nuevo por leer tu diario. Supongo que estamos a mano. Te amo.

* * *

 _Oooh, así que Octavia en realidad no golpeo a Homage, todo estaba en su mente desquiciada. Es perturbador :I Pobre Vinyl, se siente culpable por lo sucedido. ¿Tal vez Octavia la haga cambiar de opinión? Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!_


	24. Dia 23: El diario de una yegua loca

_¡Buenos días/noches! Admito que tarde en actualizar por una cuestión de pereza, asi que perdon por eso, intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir :I . Anteriormente, Vinyl nos informó de lo que sucedió mientras Tavi estuvo inconsciente. Al parecer, ella no golpeo a Homage, todo estuvo en su trastornada imaginación, y fue internada en un hospital psiquiátrico. Mientras tanto, Lyra se metió en problemas en la Antro-Con por intentar acercarse a un objeto importante para los antropólogos. En fin, ¿cómo se encuentra nuestra violonchelista?..._

* * *

 **Día 23: El diario de una yegua loca**

Bueno, me gustaría empezar con retractarme de cualquier comentario que he hecho dando a entender que yo era la última yegua cuerda en Equestria. Como las anteriores entradas de diario pueden demostrar, claramente no es verdad. Luego de tomarme un tiempo para leer los entradas anteriores, tuve la tentación de quemar mi diario así nunca tendría que confrontar a cómo me había vuelto tan loca. Mi casco sólo se detuvo cuando leí la entrada preciosa de Vinyl y decidí que lo mejor era conservar el diario como un recuerdo de cuán fácil puedo caer en la locura, y lo más importante, cómo una amiga puede ayudarme a recuperar la cordura.

Y ya que hay una muy buena posibilidad de que Vinyl lea mi diario otra vez, me gustaría decir "gracias" una vez más. Has sido una amiga maravillosa, y es una locura absoluta que pienses que de alguna forma tienes la culpa de mi deterioro mental previo. Si no fuera por ti, presumiblemente aún estaría escondida en mi habitación de hotel vociferando y delirando en este mismo diario. En cambio, ahora tengo la oportunidad de escribir una hermosa actualización sobre mi recuperación reciente y bastante notable.

Después que Vinyl me dejara inconsciente ayer por la noche, pasé una cantidad de tiempo desconocido balanceándome en la frontera entre el sueño y la vigilia, reviviendo acontecimientos de los últimos días desde una perspectiva ajena, y observando con una sensación cada vez mayor de horror mientras veía que mis acciones trastornadas tenían un impacto negativo en mis amigos. Sólo leer la entrada de diario de Vinyl hoy fue muy desgarrador, ver todo eso de nuevo a través de los ojos de una yegua más cuerda hizo que mis sueños de Nightmare Night palidecieran positivamente en comparación. Al menos en esos sueños, yo era la víctima en lugar de ser quien dañaba a mis amigos.

Aun así, estoy aquí, estoy recuperándome, y la medicina me ayuda a mantener la distancia psíquica suficiente cuando mis pensamientos me conducen de nuevo hacia la locura. En palabras del Doctor Ink Blot, la medicación no va a resolver todos mis problemas, pero me ayudara a identificarlos mejor, y con suerte no actuar a partir de ellos.

Regresando a los eventos del día, sin embargo, cuando me desperté por completo y abrí los ojos, me encontré en una habitación preciosa y blanca que será mi casa por el resto de mi estancia en el Hospital Psiquiátrico de Baltimare, que finalizara mañana por la mañana al menos que sea evidente que necesite un periodo de tratamiento más largo. Hasta ahora, no he hecho nada demasiado alarmante y me he contentado con leer, escribir, y hablar con mis amigos cuando vienen a visitarme. Además, luego de algunos halagos…No, estoy alejándome del tema, tengo que relatar los eventos del día correctamente.

El día comenzó conmigo mirando a mi alrededor y tratando de descubrir lo que había pasado. Estaba en una habitación blanca con techos acolchonados y estaba atada a la cama. No es un gran misterio deducir lo que sucedió, pensé. También noté que era la única pony en la habitación, así que tendría al menos un poco de tiempo antes de enfrentar a Vinyl y tratar de explicar mis acciones. ¿Por qué en Equestria pensé que Homage podría interponerse entre nosotras? Si, ella tiene algunas cosas en común con Vinyl y han trabajado juntas en el pasado, pero creer que Homage es alguna clase de mente maestra diabólica que planea mi caída es…bueno, es una locura.

Aun así, la idea de enfrentar a Vinyl y suplicar su perdón luego de haber actuado tan mal hacia que mi pulso se acelerara, y si no fuera por la medicación, probablemente habría vuelto a caer en la locura en poco tiempo. En cambio, tomé una respiración, me tranquilice, y decidí que si bien había hecho muchas cosas de las que me arrepentía, obsesionarme con ellas no mejoraría drásticamente mi situación. Viva la distancia psíquica. Mantiene sana a una yegua.

Ahora que mi mente estaba en orden, era tiempo de concentrar mis energías en deshacer estas ataduras. —Hola—, dije con la débil esperanza de que algún pony pudiera oírme. —Estoy despierta y en perfecta calma. ¿Sería posible eliminar estas ataduras?

Mi llamado fue inefectivo y hubo varios minutos de espera antes que un asistente se acercara para revisarme. Era un semental de color rojo con la imagen de una camisa de fuerza estampada en su flanco. Una cutiemark bastante desafortunada, si se me permite la crítica, pero más allá de eso él era perfectamente normal.

—Ah, hola señor, ¿sería demasiado molestia pedirte que removieras estas ataduras? Te prometo que no hare nada perjudicial y no tengo intención de escapar—, dije, regalándole mi mejor sonrisa.

Él me miró de arriba abajo. —No intentaras escapar, ¿verdad?

Sacudí la cabeza. —Claro que no, me di cuenta que estoy aquí por una muy buena razón, y tengo que preguntar, ¿qué me hicieron exactamente para que sea tan coherente?

Un portapapeles flotó a su lado y él recitó una jerga medica incomprensible que lamento decir que no pude comprender. Sin embargo, podía entender que probablemente había tomado más drogas en las últimas veinticuatro horas que en todos los últimos veinte años de mi vida. —¿Yo estaba tan mal?—, pregunté cuando terminó.

—Nah, he visto a varios peores que tú, quiero decir, han entrado varias yeguas locas y sementales por estas puertas. Aun así, no quiere decir que tu situación no es seria. Al menos no estas sacudiéndote ahora.

Me encontré mordiéndome la lengua para evitar corregir su ecuestre atroz. Si él iba a liberarme de mis ataduras, yo podía vivir con unas cuantas negaciones dobles y contracciones absolutamente abominables. —¿Así que me dejaras ir, entonces?

 **N. de la T: Octavia dice esto porque el pony habla extraño para ella. Por ejemplo, en vez de "you" dice "ya", y en vez de "At least" dice "Least". Igual no es tan grave xD**

—Claro, pareces bastante inofensiva y siempre y siempre y cuando no salgas de la habitación antes que el doctor hable contigo, no veo problema—. Su cuerno brilló, deshaciendo mis ataduras, y disfruté la capacidad de mover y estirar mis patas. —Ahora recuerda, quédate en tu habitación hasta que el doctor llegue, luego tal vez puedas moverte por la sala si ellos lo dicen. Voy a irme y decirles que estas despierta.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me incorporaba. —No veo ningún problema con eso, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer mientras espero?

—La chica que te ha internado trajo algunos libros y cosas esta mañana, las colocamos sobre el escritorio—. Mientras hablaba, mis ojos examinaron la pila de libros y encontré a mi diario en la parte superior.

—Esto estará bien, gracias—, dije, acercándome al escritorio. El asistente hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza y salió de la habitación mientras yo tomaba mi diario y pasaba las hojas, impulsada por un deseo morboso de ver cuán bajo había caído exactamente. Los resultados fueron una combinación de iluminadores y horribles, sobre todo horribles.

Creo que ya he escrito extensamente sobre mi reacción al leer mi diario antes, pero tengo que reiterar lo surrealista que fue leer mis propias palabras, reconocer que de hecho las había escrito en la página, aún sin saber qué en Equestria estaba pensando cuando las escribí. Muy pronto, me encontré absorta leyendo mis entradas de diario y tratando de descifrar la razón de por qué mi mente se había quebrado de una manera tan espectacular. No me di cuenta que el doctor entró en la habitación hasta que él me tocó el hombro.

—¿Si?—, dije, parándome con rapidez sobre mis cascos cuando de pronto me di cuenta de su presencia. Era un unicornio blanco con una mancha de algo negro sobre su flanco que oscurecía su cutiemark. O esa era su cutiemark.

—Buenos días para ti también, Srta. Melody, entiendo que te sientes mejor hoy—, dijo antes de tomar asiento junto a mi escritorio.

—Me siento más sana, aunque no diría que me siento mejor ahora que soy lo suficientemente consciente para darme cuenta de lo mucho que mi comportamiento errático debe haber preocupado a mis amigos.

Él frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. —Esas recriminaciones por el estilo condujeron a tu comportamiento errático en primer lugar. Tus amigos claramente se preocupan mucho por ti y la Srta. Scratch ha venido a verte cada dos horas. Ella estará aquí para hablar contigo pronto.

—Maravilloso—, dije, antes de volcar mi atención al diario y pensé en lo maravilloso que sería quemar esa cosa horrible y tratar de dejar atrás mi locura. —Si me permites, regresare a mi lectura.

—En un minuto—, dijo. —Primero me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas y repasar los resultados de las pruebas que realizamos anoche.

—Por supuesto—, dije, apartando el diario de mí. —Que tonto de mi parte por olvidarlo—. Así que ahora era el momento para la gran lista de todas mis imperfecciones y defectos. Contuve el aliento en anticipación.

—Primer, me gustaría hacer unas preguntas, la Srta. Scratch ha respondido la mayoría de ellas anoche, pero me gustaría confirmar algunas cosas contigo. ¿Es verdad que eres pariente de Pinkamina Diane Pie?

—Lejano, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, es sólo que la familia Pie es bastante conocida en los círculos psicológicos y tienen más de cuatro veces la cantidad de enfermedades mentales en su familia que lo habitual. De hecho, gracias a su estudio, hemos encontrado una serie de alelos* que pueden predecir con exactitud la probabilidad de enfermedad mental de un individuo. La mayoría de los psicólogos se refieren erróneamente a esto como el gen Pie, aunque por supuesto se trata de una serie de genes y…

 ***N. de la T: Los alelos son cada una de las formas alternativas que puede tener un mismo gen y pueden producir variaciones en características heredadas, por ejemplo, el color de ojos o el grupo sanguíneo. Thanks Wikipedia.**

Me quede mirándolo. —Por favor, habla como si estuvieras dirigiéndote a un pony que se le negó el beneficio de una educación superior.

—¿En serio?—, preguntó, mirando su archivo. —Lo siento, con tu historial profesional dado por la Srta. Scratch y la carta que recibimos de la Princesa Luna pidiéndonos que cuidáramos de ti, supuse que tú también estudiaste en la Academia.

—¿Te refieres a la Academia para Unicornios Superdotados?—, pregunté.

—Claro—, dijo. —No conozco otra escuela para…—. Su voz se apagó cuando cayó en la cuenta y removió sus papeles, incomodo.

—De todos modos, realizamos un escáner medico completo, y aparte de la presencia del gen Pie y lo que parece un caso de túnel carpiano en tu casco derecho, eres una yegua en perfecto estado de salud.

—¿Qué?—, pregunté, mi mente luchaba por dar sentido a la última frase.

—El túnel carpiano en tu casco derecho…Hablé sobre eso con tu compañera de cuarto y ella mencionó algo sobre tus "casco-manos" así que informe a otros doctores sobre tu enfermedad.

Luché para recordar el término exacto que los médicos habían utilizado para diagnosticar mis cascos delanteros extra-maleables, pero el término se me escapaba. Todo lo que sabía era que definitivamente no se llamaba túnel carpiano, y más importante, no podía entender por qué el escáner decía que estaba sólo en mi casco derecho delantero. —Sé que hay un defecto óseo en mis cascos delanteros que los hacen más maleables de lo normal, así que no sé por qué…

—No, no ungula lentesca, eso también fue revelado en el escáner, pero…—. No podía escucharlo ya que los latidos de mi corazón ahogaban su voz. ¿Era por esto que mi casco derecho había estado tan grave en los últimos días?

—Veras—, continuó el doctor. —La naturaleza única de tus cascos combinada con la naturaleza de curación rápida de los ponys terrestres provocó que los huesos de tus cascos delanteros se rozaran y desgastaran entre si mientras intentaban curarse. El problema puede agravarse si tienes un historial de actividades que requieren una extrema destreza con los cascos.

—¿Quieres decir que escribir en mi diario o tocar mi violonchelo son actividades que debería evitar, entonces?

Él se rió. —Absolutamente, esos son con probabilidad las dos peores cosas que un pony terrestre con ungula lentesca puede hacer, quiero decir…—, sus ojos bajaron hasta el archivo y luego de nuevo a mi diario. —Eso explicaría por qué desarrollaste túnel carpiano a una edad tan joven.

—Sí, lo haría—, dije, mirándolo. —Y aunque haré lo que sea para tratar mi condición, no tengo planes de abandonar ninguna de esas actividades. Tocar el violonchelo y escribir en mi diario son dos de mis mayores placeres en el mundo.

—Bueno…—, él se calló, mirando sus archivos. —Te recomiendo que tengas una cita con un médico especialista en este tipo de cosas cuando regreses a casa. Realmente debemos volver a repasar los detalles de tu episodio.

Le sonreí, ocultando mi frustración. —Por supuesto, me disculpo por descarrilar la conversación, la noticia me tomó por sorpresa—. Y él me dio más malas noticias, porque no había tenido suficiente de esa única cosa últimamente. Lo juro, parece como si cada día el mundo creara una manera nueva y fresca para atormentarme. No quiere decir que realmente creo que Equestria está conspirando contra mí, ya que los últimos días han demostrado que ese tipo de pensamientos conduce a la incomodidad.

—Como dije, Srta. Melody, el escáner reveló que posee de hecho el gen Pie, lo que significa que, sin medicamentos, tienes una tendencia a la paranoia extrema y la manía. En un minuto podrías sentirte en la cima del mundo y al siguiente minuto puedes creer que todos los ponys están conspirando en tu contra. Por suerte, la medicina moderna ha recorrido un largo camino en el siglo pasado y con el tratamiento adecuado será posible prevenir las manifestaciones más graves de los alelos Pie.

—¿Eso es todo?—, pregunté mientras observaba de nuevo mi diario. —¿Algún otro pronunciamiento de la perdición? Tal vez puedes decirme que sólo tengo veinticuatro horas de vida o que todo esto es el sueño de un hombre loco, o que…—. Me mordí la lengua cuando me di cuenta que esto es a lo que él se refería cuando mencionó "extrema paranoia y manía". —Debes disculparme, esto es bastante para asimilar.

—Está bien—, dijo, asintió con la cabeza. —Lo estás haciendo mucho mejor que cuando entraste aquí. Voy a decirle a la Srta. Scratch que estas despierta cuando ella venga de visita la próxima vez. Y no te preocupes, Srta. Melody, todas tus condiciones son perfectamente tratables.

—Gracias—, dije mientras él abandonaba la habitación y yo volví mi atención al diario. —Y gracias a ti, Srta. Pie, por asegurarme una vida de enfermedad mental. Además, supongo que hablar sola no es un comportamiento que debería fomentar—. Me reí. —Al menos esta vez no estoy respondiendo, o…oh cielos.

Sacudí la cabeza y volví a la lectura de mi diario, al fin leyendo la entrada de Vinyl. Su estilo era deficiente, largas secciones del día permanecían sin comentar, la narración saltaba de un lugar a otro, y no había ni una sola línea de dialogo. Aun así, fue conmovedora y luego de leerlo, mi determinación de destruir el diario se desvaneció. Justo cuando estaba colocando el diario en el escritorio, escuché que la puerta de mi habitación se abría y un par de patas delanteras abrazaron mi cuello.

—¡Estas despierta! ¡Y te ves bien! Tienes la melena peinada y todo—. Vinyl ladeó la cabeza y me miró. —Y no más ojos locos. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor, gracias a ti—, dije, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola en el pecho de Vinyl. —Me disculpo por mis acciones de ayer y quiero agradecerte por lograr tolerarme aún. Espero que no te moleste que leyera tu entrada de diario.

—Bueno, quiero decir, lo escribí en tu diario Y leí algunas de tus entradas de diario también, así que…no tienes que disculparte. De hecho, esperaba que lo leyeras. Porque parece que estuviera hablando contigo allí.

—Entonces, ¿supongo que necesitamos hablar?

—¿Sobre qué?—, preguntó Vinyl después de besar mi cuello. —Quiero decir, tienes varios problemas, has estado bajo mucho estrés, al parecer eres predispuesta a enfermedades mentales, y…quiero decir, si, no hay forma que pueda enojarme contigo sobre esto, sólo….La próxima vez que comiences a pasar por todas estas cosas locas, por favor, no me dejes en la oscuridad.

—Entonces, gracias por ser tan comprensiva. Me siento mal por todo…

Vinyl me interrumpió para pegarme. —Basta. Estabas enferma. No puedes disculparte por tener la gripe y vomitar, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que si—, dije, mi espalda tensa. —Si perjudico a algún pony que me importa, siento la necesidad de disculparme. Es sólo decoro.

—Uh…wow, bueno, vamos a clavar eso con un alfiler y hablar sobre tu loco sentido del decoro después, por ahora estoy feliz de que te sientes mejor. ¿Te trataron bien?

—Todo ha estado bien. En realidad, las cosas aquí son bastante relajantes. Desde que me he despertado hubo absolutamente cero giros inverosímiles del destino, y por primera vez en una semana no siento que el universo está conspirando contra mí. Por supuesto, eso podría deberse a la medicación. De todas formas, estoy perfecta con pasar un poco más de tiempo aquí—. Mientras hablaba, saboreaba el aroma particular de mi novia. Todavía tenía el leve olor a sudor de Antropalooza, así como un particular olor indescriptible, que era único en ella.

—Muy bien, porque el doctor quiere que te quedes aquí un día más en observación para asegurarse que los medicamentos están funcionando, aunque eso significa que te perderás el resto de la Antro-Con. Aunque no podrías asistir de todos modos.

Sonreí. —Sabes, Vinyl, creo que puedo vivir con eso, aunque…¿podría hacer una pequeña petición?

—¡Claro! ¿Quieres que te traiga algún recuerdo de la Antro-Con? Además, Bon Bon no va a hacer la proposición hasta el crucero porque quiere que todos los amigos de Lyra estén allí para celebrar. Además también, Lyra está un poco inconsolable porque fue expulsada de la Antro-Con por intentar robar una de las exposiciones.

—Cierto, ¿por intentar robar uno de las exposiciones del Museo de Antropología? Tocaste ese tema en tu diario.

—Sí, bueno, ella no quería robarlo, sólo quería tener un examen más detallado de uno de los objetos expuestos y no es una expulsión de por vida como la tuya, ella solo fue expulsada por el resto de la Antro-Con de este año—. Vinyl se sentó a mi lado y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. —No podemos llevarte a ningún lugar sin que cosas locas pasen, ¿verdad?

—Esto…que Lyra irrumpiera en un museo ambulante no es mi culpa, y no creo que sea justo que yo reciba una expulsión de por vida por subir al escenario mientras que Lyra recibe un golpe en su casco por allanamiento.

—Es cierto, pero quiero decir, ella es muy famosa en la comunidad de antropólogos, es decir…Si ellos expulsan a uno de los miembros más activos de la comunidad de antropólogos, habría muchos ponys enojados. En cambio, ningún pony sabe quién eres.

—Soy una violonchelista respetable que fue elegida por las princesas y…¿Te refieres en la Antro-Con, no?

Vinyl asintió. —Sí, lo siento, mala elección de palabras. De todos modos, ¿mencionaste un favor?

Una parte de mi todavía quería discutir el hecho que yo había recibido un castigo más severo por un delito menor. Otra parte de mí, mucho más grande, sólo se contentaba con nunca tener que enfrentar a la Antro-Con otra vez. —Sí, te agradecería si tú podrías traerme mi violonchelo, mi espalda no me ha molestado en días y me encantaría ser capaz de practicar un poco.

—Seguro—, dijo Vinyl, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. —No esperaba que estuvieras despierta tan temprano, así que hice planes para almorzar con Bon Bon y Lyra, pero luego de eso te traeré tu violonchelo. ¿Quieres algo más?

Mientras ella hablaba, me di cuenta que no tenía idea de la hora, pero más importante, me di cuenta que había olvidado completamente mi obligación con Lyra. —¡El disfraz! No lo he utilizado todavía y se lo prometí a Lyra.

—Estoy segura que Lyra lo entenderá, Tavi, no te preocupes.

—No es eso, es que le hemos dado mucha importancia a esto y ahora no haremos nada, se siente mal—, dije, tratando de determinar por qué la idea de que el disfraz fuera en vano me producía tanta inquietud. Por alguna razón, la idea de que puede haber detalles en mi vida que no conducen a nada importante estaba causando un leve ataque de ansiedad.

Vinyl se acercó a mi cuando comenzó la hiperventilación y me abrazó hasta que fui capaz de calmarme un poco. —Tavi, no importa. A veces hay cosas que no llegan a ninguna parte y tal vez esta cosa de los disfraces jugara un papel muy importante más adelante, pero no entiendo cuál es el gran problema.

—Los detalles Vinyl, cuando estaba leyendo mi diario antes me di cuenta de todos estos pequeños detalles que parecían bastante inocuos por si solos, pero cuando se juntan pueden provocar que un pony crea que están allí por una razón. Ahora no hay ninguna recompensa en lo absoluto.

Me serene cuando Vinyl pasó su pata por mi melena de forma tranquilizadora. —Está bien, escucha, el doctor te hablo sobre el gene Pinkie, ¿cierto?

Asentí.

—Bueno, al parecer los ponys que lo tienen son mucho más propensos a creer que la vida real está determinada por tropos* narrativos de ficción, y aunque no lo entiendo completamente, creo que eso es de lo que estaban hablando.

 ***N. de la T: Los tropos en términos literarios son la sustitución de una expresión por otra cuyo sentido es figurado. Dentro de los tropos se encuentra la metáfora, la alegoría, la ironía, la hipérbole, etc. Explica bastante el comportamiento de Pinkie xD**

—Probablemente—, dije luego de lograr calmarme. —Sin embargo, ¿el hecho de que todo este presagio conduce a nada no te parece preocupante?

Vinyl echó la cabeza hacia atrás y frunció el ceño. —Tavi, ni siquiera creo que haya un presagio para empezar. Las cosas sólo pasan, ¿sabes?

—Supongo, de todos modos…gracias por ayudarme en las últimas semanas, prometo que te daré una recompensa de alguna forma.

Ella rodó los ojos y me dio un beso en la mejilla. —Ya hablamos de esto, no es necesario que me recompenses, es suficiente para mi saber que estarás ahií para ayudarme cuando yo tenga problemas. Quiero decir, te veías totalmente jodida cuando derrotaste a ese toro de metal en Nightmare Night. Salvaste mi vida.

Hubo una breve pausa cuando Vinyl se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y yo pude ver que ella se preparaba mentalmente para mi quiebre. Por suerte, debido a la medicina moderna, logré mantener la compostura y en cambio me centré en el cumplido. —No fue tan notable, sólo hice lo que cualquier pony haría. Además, por favor no utilices la palabra "jodida" en el futuro, es un insulto para los burros.

—Tavi, le diste puñetazos al metal hasta que se rompió, ningún pony lo hizo, e incluso no creo que la mayoría de los ponys PUEDA hacer eso—, dijo ella, riéndose. —Además, jodida sólo significa que eres muy genial, ningún pony excepto los esnobs más remilgados lo ven como un insul…

Levanté una ceja y Vinyl terminó abruptamente su oración. —No importa, es…no eres una esnob…

 **N. del T: No sé si lo aclare antes. Esnob son aquellos que imitan las formas de ser de la alta sociedad. En fin, son remilgados.**

La interrumpí de nuevo, esta vez con un beso en los labios. —Vinyl, sé que puedo ser un poco apática, mi presencia aquí es un testimonio de ese hecho, y que la mayoría de los ponys ya no ven esa palabra como un insulto. Supongo que soy un poco sensible cuando se trata de cualquier percepción de discriminación racial.

Ella sonrió y devolvió el beso. —Está bien, de todos modos, tengo que ir a almorzar, ¿estarás bien sola?

—Por supuesto, diviértete con Lyra y Bon Bon, y no dudes en traerlas de visita más tarde.

—Lo hare—, dijo Vinyl mientras salía por la puerta. Luego que ella se fue, volví a pasar las páginas de mi diario y leer el desarrollo de nuestra relación. ¿He dicho lo mucho que la amo? Incluso si ella rompió accidentalmente mis tímpanos aquella vez.

Las siguientes horas fueron lentas, aburridas, sin incidentes, y absolutamente maravillosas. No sucedió algo loco y era libre de hacer lo que quería. Luego de terminar de leer mi diario, examiné alguno de los otros libros que Vinyl me trajo, todos propiedad de la biblioteca de Baltimare. Muy gracioso, pensé, recordando nuestra discusión anterior en el vestíbulo del hotel. Eran casi en su totalidad novelas románticas, pero con rapidez me encontré absorta en el primer libro de la pila. No puedo decirle a Vinyl que lo disfrute, por supuesto, pero el libro era bastante divertido y de fantasía, y me ayudó a compensar la ausencia de Vinyl.

Un golpe seco en la puerta me sacó de la historia y con rapidez arrojé el libro sobre el escritorio por temor de que Vinyl y compañía me atraparan leyendo 5̶0̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶b̶r̶a̶s̶ ̶d̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶n̶o̶ una novela romántica perfectamente respetable que ha ganado alguna clase de premios que reciben ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Adelante!—, dije luego de asegurarme que el libro estaba al menos un poco oculto. La puerta se abrió y Vinyl, Lyra y Bon Bon entraron con Vinyl cargando mi violonchelo en su espalda.

—Tengo que decirlo, Tavi, no sé cómo puedes cargar esta cosa sin magia. Pensé que podría intentarlo y sentí como si mi espalda fuera a romperse.

—Bueno, no lo has cargado contigo durante los últimos diez años, por lo que era de esperarse—, dije mientras me movía para desatar mi violonchelo de su espalda. Ella con claridad había utilizado su magia para atar el violonchelo a su espalda y se notaba en la forma perfecta en el que estaban atadas las corres y hebillas. Por el contrario, mis ataduras por lo general eran bastante torpes, sacrificando la apariencia para facilitar el acceso, y me encontré luchando para deshacerlas.

—Hey Tavi, me encanta que me toques, ¿pero podrías tal vez dejar de acariciarme frente a Lyra y Bon Bon?

La sangre se acumuló en mi cara mientras con rapidez retiraba mis cascos. —No estaba…Sólo estaba tratando de deshacer las correas así puedo tomar mi violonchelo.

—¿En serio?—, dijo mientras ella utilizaba su magia para deshacer las correas de la funda. —Entonces tal vez debería cargar con esto más a menudo.

—Muy gracioso—, dije, tomando la funda de mi violonchelo cuando Vinyl deshizo la última atadura, y tan pronto como me aseguré que mi violonchelo estaba a salvo en el suelo, corrí y abracé a Lyra y Bon Bon. —Lo siento mucho por mis acciones precipitadas, ¿pueden perdonarme, por favor?

—Sí, claro Tavi—, dijo Lyra. —Quiero decir, creo que todas nos volvimos un poco locas en la Antro-Con, o al menos yo lo estuve…y tú por supuesto, pero lo que estoy intentado decir es que agua pasada no mueve molino. Además, tu gran ataque de locura hizo que toda la convención se enojara contigo, así que mi pequeño allanamiento fue casi olvidado por completo—. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, sus patas delanteras abrazaron mi cuello, cortando mi flujo de aire. —Gracias por asegurarte que yo pueda volver el próximo año. Debemos tocar juntas una vez que regresemos a Ponyville.

—Eso suena precioso—, dije luego de liberarme de su abrazo sorprendentemente fuerte. —Yo…¿ya no teníamos planes para un concierto?

—Oh si—, dijo Lyra, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Sólo quería confirmarlo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—, preguntó Bon Bon. —Te ves bien.

—Si—, dijo Lyra, saltando con alegría. —Deberías haberla visto ayer, se veía toda loca con los pelos parados y ojos locos.

—Gracias, Lyra—, dije, mirándola. —Sí, Bon Bon, me siento mucho mejor hoy, probablemente gracias a…

Fui interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta y una enferma entró con dos tazas levitando a su lado. —Buenas tardes, Octavia. Odio interrumpir, pero es hora de tomar tu medicina—. Ella levitó hacia abajo la primera copa y vi que estaba llena con una variedad de pastillas multicolores.

—Entonces, ¿cuántas de estas se supone que debo tomar?—, pregunté, observándolas, había al menos diez pastillas en la taza.

—Todas. Necesitas tomar estas cada doce horas, y es muy importante que no lo olvides—, dijo mientras colocaba la segunda copa, llena de agua, en mi escritorio. —Por si necesitas una bebida para tragarlas.

Comencé a tragar las pastillas una a una, bajándolas por mi garganta antes que su recubrimiento pudiera disolverse y dejar un sabor horrible en mi boca. Luego de tragar la última pastilla, me bebí la taza entera de agua en un lapso de pocos segundos.

—Wow, esas son muchas pastillas—, dijo Vinyl. —Es decir, creo que he estado en fiestas con menos pastillas que estas—. La enfermera le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y desdén, mientras yo lograba ignorar su comentario.

—Gracias por tu tiempo—, dije mirando a la enfermera. —¿Puedo tener algo de tiempo para hablar con mis amigas, por favor?

—Por supuesto—, dijo la enfermera, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Volveré más tarde en la noche.

Luego que ella se fue, la conversación continuó. —Sí, así que…—, Vinyl hizo una pausa, frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza. —No sabía que tenías tantos medicamentos.

Sonreí. —Yo tampoco. Pero sin duda están funcionando, así que no creo que pueda quejarme demasiado. Aun así, sería bueno si no tuviera que consumir el contenido de toda una farmacia cada doce horas.

Ella se rió ante eso, y mi conversación con mis amigas reanudó de verdad. Por el bien de mi casco delantero, voy a abreviar las cosas y decir que hablamos de una gran variedad de temas intrascendentes mientras comía una comida que había encargado el asistente. Como dije antes, pasar tiempo en una institución mental fue unas vacaciones preciosas, y unas horas más tarde, la hora de visita concluyó y mis amigas regresaron a su hotel. Si hubiera sabido que estar internada es tan relajante, hubiera hecho lo mismo en poco tiempo luego de llegar a Ponyville.

Con mis amigas ausentes por el día de hoy, tuve la oportunidad de practicar con mi violonchelo por primera vez en una semana. Oh Filarmónica, como te he echado de menos. Las pocas semanas que no he sido capaz de tocarte debido a mi espalda rota fueron absolutamente infernales, y te prometo que jamás te abandonare otra vez…Además, ¿escribir a un objeto inanimado es considerado una locura? Probablemente, pero Filarmónica es mucho más que un violonchelo, ella es un símbolo de todas las mejores cosas que me han pasado en Ponyville y cuando estaba tocándola sentí como si mi tiempo en el pueblo maldito no fuera tan terrible.

El resto del día pasó mientras alternaba entre la lectura, comer, y practicar con mi violonchelo. En varias ocasiones, levanté la vista de mi práctica para encontrar a un asistente escuchando mi música. Al fin, el Doctor Ink Blot entró y me informó que, dado que la noche trascurrió sin incidentes, él no tendría ningún problema en dejarme bajo la custodia de Vinyl mañana. ¿̶Q̶u̶i̶e̶n̶ ̶s̶a̶b̶e̶?̶ ̶¿̶T̶a̶l̶ ̶v̶e̶z̶ ̶e̶s̶t̶a̶s̶ ̶v̶a̶c̶a̶c̶i̶o̶n̶e̶s̶ ̶se̶r̶a̶n̶ ̶r̶e̶l̶a̶j̶a̶n̶t̶e̶s̶ ̶d̶e̶s̶p̶u̶é̶s̶ ̶d̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶d̶o̶?̶

¿Por qué escribí eso cuando sé que voy a encontrarme con mis padres en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas? Debo estar más loca de lo que pensaba.

* * *

 _"Pero el libro era bastante divertido y de fantasía, y me ayudó a compensar la ausencia de Vinyl" Gracias hermosa mente malpensada, por hacerme pensar algo muy incomodo al leer esa frase xD ¿Quien más odia 50 sombras?_

 _Pues, al parecer Octavia está bastante tranquila, aunque yo no diría que esta 100% bien. Primero, ¿diez pastillas cada doce horas? Eso suman 20. Y yo que doy vueltas para no tomarme una misera aspirina. Segundo, pensar que un centro psiquiátrico es buen lugar para vacacionar, eso demuestra cuán bajo cayo Tavi. Pero no está sola, es lo importante._

 _Cuarenta y ocho horas y contando...para la ansiada aparición de Papá y Mamá Melody. Ni yo sé que puede pasar. Confiemos que el autor Distaff Pope haga un buen trabajo y disfrutemos ese encuentro :D_

 _¡Abrazos para todos!_


	25. Dia 24 y 25: Reunión Familiar

_¡Buenos días/noches! Sorpresa, logré subir el capitulo antes de lo esperado :D_

 _Señoras y señores, en esta actualización sucederá lo que todos estaban esperando. Les hice el spoiler en el AVISO, pero aún así, absolutamente nadie está preparado para lo que vendra...en realidad no, pero en fin xD_

 _Se viene una reunión familiar interesante, cuanto menos._

 _En el capítulo anterior, vimos a Octavia en sus mini-vacaciones en el manicomio, y en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, se reunirá con aquellos que iniciaron su dura vida, los causantes de su infortunio._

 _Chan chan chaaaaan._

 _Mucho suspenso al pedo xD_

 _¡Comencemos!_

* * *

 **Días 24 y 25: Reunión Familiar**

Tengo la tentación de pasar por alto los acontecimientos de ayer y en cambio centrarme en la reunión con mis padres, en parte debido a que los eventos de hoy fueron sustancialmente más notables y en parte porque Vinyl está tratando de convencerme para que escriba menos, gracias a mi reciente diagnóstico de síndrome del túnel carpiano, pero aun así hay varios incidentes importantes que ocurrieron ayer, como mi salida del centro de psiquiatría, y por supuesto, el viaje en tren a Manehattan. Mi día comenzó tocando mi violonchelo durante una hora y disfrutando de mi desayuno mientras esperaba a la visita del doctor.

Fuera de mi habitación, los ponys se ocupaban de sus asuntos, hablaban entre sí, y muy de vez en cuando se gritaban trivialidades hasta que las enfermeras iban a examinar a sus pacientes y les daban sus medicamentos de la mañana. Estaba casi tentada a salir de mi habitación y socializar, pero decidí no hacerlo ya que no valía la pena interactuar con otros ponys enfermos mentales. Ciertamente, era mejor que nos mantuvieran a todos separados para que nuestras diversas locuras no se enfrentaran de formas nuevas y emocionantes.

Con el tiempo, mi música y meditaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando el Doctor Blot llegó para ver mi estado. —Buenos días Octavia, ¿cómo estas hoy?

—Ignorando que estoy confinada en un centro mental, estoy muy bien—, dije mientras me movía con cuidado para colocar mi violonchelo en su funda.

—Bueno—, dijo, riéndose entre dientes. —Eso ya no debería ser un problema, sólo tengo un par de preguntas antes que te vayas. Espero que no te importe.

—No, en absoluto—, dije sonriendo.

Por desgracia, resultó que cuando él dijo que tenía varias preguntas para mí, en realidad quería decir que tenía preparada el conjunto de preguntas más agotador y estúpido que Equestria ha visto. ¿He pensado alguna vez en lastimarme a mi misma? No, por lo general sólo pienso en lastimar a ponys que me molestan. ¿He actuado bajo mis impulsos de dañar a otro pony? Si, si Discord cuenta como un pony. ¿En serio? Sí. ¿Crees que existe una conspiración en tu contra? Y así sucesivamente. He decidido omitir una gran parte del cuestionario ya que me pareció aburrido de escuchar y no tenía duda de que escribirlo en su totalidad seria aún más tedioso. El ejemplo que he ofrecido debe demostrar a cualquier lector, presumiblemente Vinyl, la esencia de la experiencia, mientas que yo me ahorro al menos una hora de escritura.

Al llegar al final del interrogatorio, Vinyl llamó a la puerta antes de entrar. —Hey doc, ¿cómo va todo?

—Estamos bien—, dijo él, volviéndose hacia mi novia. —Sólo estamos finalizando el proceso de salida. Sólo tengo una pregunta más y está dirigida a ti, Srta. Scratch.

—Claro, doc, dispare—, dijo ella mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Bueno, durante mi tiempo con la Srta. Melody, ella ha indicado varios incidentes en los que interactuó con Discord, y expresó la creencia de que él estaba conspirando contra ella. ¿Se ha encontrado con estos delirios antes?

—Oh no—, dijo Vinyl, antes de añadir rápidamente. —No son delirios. Vi como ella se enfrentó a Discord en Nightmare Night. Es decir, ella tuvo una pelea real con el dios del caos y la entropía, ¿cuán loco es eso?

Él hizo una breve nota en sus archivos antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Vinyl. —¿Puedes corroborar estas afirmaciones de alguna forma? Debes perdonarme si soy un poco incrédulo.

—Bueno, siempre puedes escribir una carta a la Princesa Luna, quiero decir, ella estuvo allí durante todo el suplicio.

—Por supuesto—, dijo, murmurando algo en voz baja. —Ahora, ¿has leído los papeles que te he dado relacionados con tus responsabilidades para con la Srta. Octavia una vez que esté bajo tu custodia?

Ella asintió. —Voy a vigilarla todo el tiempo, o en su defecto, voy a asegurarme de oírla. También voy a estar segura de que tome sus pastillas cuando las necesite.

—Y si ella tiene una recaída la llevaras al hospital psiquiátrico más cercano, ¿correcto?

—Sí, es decir, la he traído aquí la primera vez, ¿verdad?

—Muy bien—, dijo él, retirando un papel de sus archivos. —Entonces tienes que firmar aquí y la Srta. Melody será libre bajo tu custodia.

Vinyl envolvió con su magia la pluma que él le ofreció y firmó la hoja con rapidez. —Muy bien, ¿así que ella puede irse ahora?

Él asintió.

—Genial, vamos, Musicbutt.

Gemí mientras me incorporaba. —Pensé que habías acabado con ese terrible apodo.

—Nah—, dijo mientras tomaba mis pertenencias con su campo telequinético. —Sólo pensé que podría darte un pequeño descanso. No quería volverte loca con eso—, ella rió. —Además, me viste firmar el papel del doctor. Técnicamente soy tu dueña ahora, así que puedo llamarte como quiera, por lo tanto, Musicbutt es tu nuevo nombre.

Consideré brevemente permanecer en el hospital, antes que decidir que Vinyl, aún en su momento más insoportable, era todavía más tolerable que pasar otro día en el hospital. A̶d̶e̶m̶á̶s̶,̶ ̶l̶u̶e̶g̶o̶ ̶d̶e̶ ̶l̶a̶s̶ ̶d̶o̶s̶ ̶ú̶l̶t̶i̶m̶a̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶c̶h̶e̶s̶,̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶e̶n̶c̶o̶n̶t̶r̶é̶ ̶d̶e̶s̶e̶a̶n̶d̶o̶ ̶p̶a̶s̶a̶r̶ ̶u̶n̶a̶ ̶l̶i̶n̶d̶a̶ ̶v̶e̶l̶a̶d̶a̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶ ̶m̶i̶ ̶n̶o̶

Después de salir del hospital, caminamos hacia la estación del tren y Vinyl me aseguró que nos reuniríamos con Lyra y Bon Bon con el resto de nuestras cosas. Por mi parte, sólo estaba feliz de estar afuera en el aire fresco y sentir el peso de mi violonchelo en mi espalda. —Así que, ¿estas ansiosa de llegar a Manehattan?—, preguntó Vinyl.

—No particularmente—, dije mientras nos acercábamos a la estación. —La ciudad está llena de impostores con nociones de grandeza que creen que gracias a la virtud de la riqueza son superiores a todos los demás ponys.

—¿En serio?—, preguntó, levantando una ceja. —Parece como si debería gustarte.

Era mi turno de mofarme. —Mientras que yo creo en las virtudes de la sofisticación y el refinamiento, no creo que vengan naturalmente con riqueza. Toma a Rarity como ejemplo, ella presumiblemente no tiene un linaje excepcional para demostrar, y si ella consigue una gran fortuna, creo que la regalaría en cuestión de días, pero en mi experiencia, ella siempre se maneja con decoro, gracia y aplomo. Eso es lo que admiro, la riqueza es por completo irrelevante.

—Huh—, dijo Vinyl asintiendo. —Supongo que tiene sentido. ¿Es por eso que abandonaste la ciudad en primer lugar?

Asentí. —Eso y el hecho de que mis padres me exiliaron de nuestro hogar. Supongo que esto último podría desempeñar un papel más importante que lo primero.

—Oh, claro—, dijo, mirando con rapidez a sus pies cuando sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo. —Yo…lo siento, supongo que en cierto modo lo olvidé por un segundo. ¿Segura que estas bien con verlos mañana? Quiero decir, si no quieres, podemos hacer turismo con Lyra y Bon Bon.

Sacudí la cabeza. —Por mucho que me encantaría tomar el papel de guía turística, creo que es hora que yo intenté arreglar las cosas con mis padres—, me encogí de hombros. —Además, si las cosas van mal, entonces habrá una cantidad plena de tiempo para que podamos ver lugares de interés.

—Muy bien—, dijo ella mientras caminábamos hacia el andén de la estación. —Sólo recuerda que lo que sea que decidas hacer, estaré allí a tu lado. Porque me importa…y también es una de las condiciones de tu liberación del centro de psiquiatría, pero sobre todo porque me importa.

—Gracias—, dije antes de darle un beso rápido en la mejilla. —Y gracias por llevarme al hospital mental y sacarme de allí también.

—Es lo que hago—, dijo, sonriendo. —Además, has arriesgado tu vida para ayudarme, pensé que al menos podía tratar de mantenerte sana.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando vi a Lyra y Bon Bon de pie en el otro extremo de la plataforma, Lyra entusiasmada nos saludaba con su casco Y saltaba. No, no sé cómo lograba hacer eso y prefiero no pensar en ello. De esa forma, la locura sucumbe.

—Hey—, dijo Vinyl acercándose a las dos. —No pensé que llegarían tan pronto, creí que tendríamos que esperar al menos media hora antes que estén aquí.

Bon Bon se encogió de hombros. —No realmente, no tenia deseos de ir a la ceremonia de cierre de la Antro-Con hoy y Lyra no podía, así que sólo pensamos en ir a la estación temprano y esperar que llegaran.

—Además—, dijo Lyra. —Estoy ansiosa por leer y traducir la inscripción que he copiado en la Antro-Con, tengo empacadas todos mis traductores de Humano a Equestre y estoy lista para estudiar.

Decidí no hacer comentarios. En este punto, sólo se vuelve repetitivo, y cualquier lector medianamente inteligente podría deducir lo que estaba pensando. Después de unos minutos de charla, el tren se detuvo en la estación y todos abordamos para Manehattan. Luego de unos minutos, una sacudida recorrió la locomotora cuanto lentamente comenzamos a movernos hacia nuestro destino y mi encuentro inevitable con mis padres. Con esa sacudida, de pronto sentí como si mi corazón fuera aplastado por una prensa y perdí toda capacidad de respirar. Basándome en la forma en que Vinyl me envolvió con sus cascos y atrajo mi cabeza contra su pecho, mi angustia estaba escrita con claridad en mi cara.

Normalmente, habría protestado contra esa clase de manifestaciones publica de afecto, pero tomando en cuenta el hecho de que me sentía como si estuviera a punto de ser consumida por un enorme abismo y el consuelo de Vinyl era lo único que me mantenía compuesta, decidí no hacerlo. A̶d̶e̶m̶á̶s̶,̶ ̶L̶y̶r̶a̶ ̶y̶ ̶B̶o̶n̶ ̶B̶o̶n̶ ̶s̶o̶n̶ ̶a̶m̶i̶g̶a̶s̶ ̶l̶o̶ ̶s̶u̶f̶i̶c̶i̶e̶n̶t̶e̶m̶e̶n̶t̶e̶ ̶c̶e̶r̶c̶a̶n̶a̶s̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶a̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶l̶a̶ ̶m̶u̶e̶s̶t̶r̶a̶ ̶d̶e̶ ̶a̶f̶e̶c̶t̶o̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶r̶e̶s̶u̶l̶t̶a̶r̶a̶ ̶t̶a̶n̶ ̶p̶r̶e̶o̶c̶u̶p̶a̶n̶t̶e̶.̶ ̶¿̶V̶e̶r̶d̶a̶d̶?̶ ̶T̶a̶l̶ ̶v̶e̶z̶ ̶n̶o̶,̶ ̶t̶e̶n̶g̶o̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶p̶r̶e̶g̶u̶n̶t̶a̶r̶l̶e̶s̶ ̶s̶o̶b̶r̶e̶ ̶e̶s̶t̶o̶ ̶e̶n̶ ̶n̶u̶e̶s̶t̶r̶o̶ ̶c̶r̶u̶c̶e̶r̶o̶ ̶m̶a̶ñ̶a̶n̶a̶.̶ ̶P̶e̶r̶o̶ ̶e̶n̶t̶o̶n̶c̶e̶s̶,̶ ̶s̶i̶ ̶l̶o̶ ̶e̶n̶c̶u̶e̶n̶t̶r̶a̶n ̶o̶b̶j̶e̶t̶a̶b̶l̶e̶,̶ ̶¿̶c̶ó̶m̶o̶ ̶p̶u̶e̶d̶o̶ ̶s̶a̶c̶a̶r̶ ̶e̶l̶ ̶t̶e̶m̶a̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶ ̶t̶a̶c̶t̶o̶?̶ Basta. Esto estará bien, no te vuelvas loca preocupándote por nada.

Por suerte, el consuelo no verbal de Vinyl logró calmarme, y después de recuperar la compostura, las cuatro pasamos el resto del viaje en tren hablando de las generalidades de la vida, que no tengo deseos de transcribir ahora. Sin embargo, lo que me parece interesante fue el gran esfuerzo que hicimos para evitar mencionar Nightmare Night, la Antro-Con (por el bien de Lyra, aunque la yegua estaba tan absorta tomando notas que dudo que le hubiera importado), y mi más reciente temporada en el hospital, dejando en cuatro a mi cantidad total de hospitalizaciones en el último mes.

Cuando el sol se hundía más en el cielo, el tren alcanzó la Gran Estación Central de Manehattan, y las cuatro recogimos nuestras cosas y desembarcamos. El torrente de emociones que experimenté cuando coloqué un casco en mi tierra natal, fue…bueno, estoy tentada a decir que indescriptible, pero eso sería hacer trampa. Si tuviera que reducir los estados emocionales a sus formas más puras, entonces debes tomar dos partes de euforia, una parte de miedo, y una parte de terror puro capaz de triturar almas y al mezclarlos formaran la descripción más precisa que puedo pensar. Por suerte, logré evitar tener otro de mis episodios, centrándome en preparar a mis amigas ante lo que podían esperar de Manehattan.

—Ahora, chicas—, dije en la estación, mientras luchaba con las correas para atar de forma correcta la funda de mi violonchelo. —Por favor, tengan en cuenta que Manehattan no es de ninguna forma similar a Ponyville—. Por ejemplo, pensé, los ponys tienen un grado de sofisticación y educación adecuada. No tanto como Canterlot, pero más que Ponyville. —Los ponys aquí no son amables, no se preocupan por ti, y si te interpones en su camino, te aplastaran en un santiamén.

—Aquí, luces como si tuvieras problemas con esto—, dijo un semental unicornio de paso, ajustando mi funda con su magia. —No me gustaría que algunos invitados de nuestra fina ciudad se llevaran una mala impresión.

—Yo…uhmm…gracias—, tartamudeé mientras mis amigas trataban de suprimir su risa.

—Si Tavi, estos ponys sin duda parecen que pueden aplastarte en un santiamén. Tenemos que cuidarnos de los ponys en la gran y tenebrosa ciudad—, dijo Vinyl.

El semental sólo se rió. —No, tu amiga habría tenido razón hace unos meses. Los ponys aquí ERAN bastante egoístas, pero luego, por alguna razón, unas ponys comenzaron a ser generosas y ayudar a otros, y el efecto se convirtió en una bola de nieve muy rápido. Ahora la mayoría de nosotros intenta a ayudar a quien lo necesita cuando podemos, y francamente, creo que el cambio es genial.

—Bueno, gracias por la explicación—, dije mientras Vinyl le arrojaba unos bits por su trabajo. —Ahora bien, creo que deberíamos ir a nuestras habitaciones, ambas tenemos muchas cosas planeadas para mañana y es importante estar bien descansadas.

—Uhmm, Tavi—, dijo Vinyl mientras Lyra y Bon Bon murmuraban entre sí. —Todavía es de día, ¿no deberíamos cenar primero o algo?

Miré hacia arriba y noté que sí, el sol aún estaba en el cielo. —Hmmm, así es. Bueno, conozco la cafetería más encantadora de la calle tres, ¿vamos?

—Claro—, dijeron al unísono mientras me seguían por la metrópolis en busca de la cafetería.

Estaba cerrada. En su lugar había un restaurante con la imagen de un grifo sonriente y la palabra "Culinaire's impresa en el cartel.

—Ooh—, dijo Bon Bon. —Siempre quise comer en un Culinaire's.

—No te molestes—, dije. —La comida es cara y de mala calidad, y el lugar sólo permanece en el negocio gracias a su comercialización como una institución de Manehattan para los turistas incautos. Sin ofender.

Las tres refunfuñaron, pero no iban a convencerme, íbamos a comer en una institución real de Manehattan y no en una trampa presuntuosa para turistas. De hecho, tenía un lugar en mente.

También había sido reemplazado por un Culinaire's. Maldita Celestia. —Vamos Tavi, este lugar no puede ser tan malo, quiero decir, si pudo reemplazar al Palomino, es probable que sea muy bueno, ¿verdad?—, dijo Vinyl, tratando de calmarme.

La sola idea de que los filetes de tofu deliciosos del Palomino habían sido reemplazados por…lo que sea que sirviera el Culinaire's me provocaba deseos de llorar. —No, no voy a comer en un Culinaire's incluso si es el último restaurante de Equestria. Prefiero comer en la Pizzería del Gordo Mike que en un Culinaire's. Al menos sus pizzas son una verdadera institución de Manehattan, ahora vamos.

Mis amigas gimieron. —Pero hemos cargado con nuestro equipaje durante horas y esta oscuro, ¿podemos sólo comer aquí?—, dijo Bon Bon.

—Escuchen—, dije. —El Gordo Mike esta sólo a una cuadra de distancia, vamos a comer allí, y si por alguna razón está cerrado, vamos a comer en cualquier restaurante que este en su lugar, ¿okay?—. Las tres asintieron y sonreí para mí misma. No había absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que fuera reemplazado por un Culinaire's.

La Pizzería del Gordo Mike no fue reemplazada por un Culinaire's, fue reemplazada por un Benny's, también conocido como el peor lugar para comer en Equestria. La cena que las cuatro compartimos en ese lugar olvidado por Celestia fue posiblemente la comida más deprimente que he tenido. En parte debido a que su "comida" podía ser descripta mejor como una copia grosera de la cocina moderna, incluso sus "mejores" ingredientes sabían tristes, malos, y vacíos, y en parte porque ningún pony quería comer allí. El buen humor que teníamos las cuatro fue deshecho por completo luego de nuestro primeros bocados, y la cena trascurrió con las cuatro luchando para digerir nuestra comida. Excepto por Vinyl, ella al parecer amaba sus papas fritas de queso, mientras que mi comida tenía un sabor similar a la grasa fría.

Luego de comer, llevamos nuestro equipaje hacia el hotel en silencio, hasta que yo no pude soportarlo más. —Escucha, Bon Bon, lo siento por no dejarte comer en Culinaire's, sólo quería mostrar a mis amigas un lado de Manehattan que los turistas no ven normalmente. Por desgracia, parece que la ciudad ha cambiado más de lo creía en la última década.

—Está bien—, dijo luego de un momento de pausa. —Sí, quería comer en Culinaire's, y no creo que ningún pony le haya gustado su comida en Benny's…

—Yo si—, intervino Vinyl, alegre

—No creo que ningún pony con un paladar más sofisticado que un potrillo le haya gustado su comida en Benny's—, corrigió Bon Bon.

—Hey—, dijo Vinyl, intentado pensar en una réplica antes que yo la besara en el lugar del cuello que había descubierto que era particularmente efectivo para interrumpir su tren de pensamiento y relajarla.

—Vinyl, te amo, pero tu gusto para la comida es absolutamente superficial. Cuando me mudé, no había un solo producto alimenticio que no estuviera envasado y listo para el consumo inmediato, ¿y necesito recordarte el incidente de las papas fritas de heno otra vez?

—Bien—, dijo ella. —Pero quiero decir, la comida de Benny's no fue tan mala, ¿o sí?

—Lo fue—, clamamos la tres al unísono. Vinyl le lanzó una mirada de traición absoluta a Lyra.

Lyra, por su parte, se encogió de hombros. —Lo siento, Vinyl, vivo con una repostera que le encanta cocinar, lo que significa que puedo comer un montón de comida asombrosa. Luego de unos años, empiezas a diferenciar entre la buena y la mala comida.

Bon Bon sonrió ante el cumplido de Lyra antes de volver a encaminar la conversación. —De todos modos, ya que todas estamos de acuerdo que Benny's es terrible y Vinyl no puede diferenciar entre una comida buena y mala para salvar su vida, no me molestaba que quisieras mostrarnos uno de tus restaurantes favoritos de Manehattan, me molestaba de que nos retuvieras hasta las diez de la noche en busca de algún lugar para comer—, dijo cuando entramos en el vestíbulo del hotel. —Ahora bien, si no te importa, me gustaría dormir un poco esta noche, así que nos vemos después.

Las cuatro nos registramos con rapidez en nuestras habitaciones de hotel, y nos separamos, Vinyl y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra suite, organizamos la habitación correctamente (Bueno, yo la organicé, ella sólo dejó caer en el suelo la mayoría de nuestro equipaje al segundo que ingresamos al lugar) y fuimos a la cama para…conversar un rato antes de dormir.

Ahora que ya me he ocupado del ayer, puedo pasar a hablar de actividades de hoy mucho más memorables. El día comenzó con otra de mis sesiones de gritos luego de una pesadilla atroz mientras Vinyl preparaba con rapidez mis pastillas de la mañana. Me complace decir que en menos de media hora, ya me sentía como mi yo regular y comencé mi rutina de la mañana.

—¿Estas lista para hoy?—, preguntó Vinyl cuando salió de la ducha y envolvió mi torso con sus patas delanteras. Por un breve segundo, la idea de que ella saliera de la ducha desnuda me pareció escandalosa, hasta que recordé que estábamos desnudas todo el tiempo. La mente de un pony es extraña y confusa, en especial cuando se trata de cuestiones de modestia.

Asentí luego de unos segundos de deliberación. —Como siempre, supongo. Tengo que hacerlo en algún u otro momento, y bien podría quitarlo del camino ahora.

—No tienes que hacerlo—, dijo luego de besar mi cuello. —Podríamos quedarnos aquí todo el día y…— Por el bien del pudor, dejaré su sugerencia a la imaginación de algún teórico lector futuro.

—Aunque me parece precioso, me gustaría recordarte que estaremos en el dirigible más grande de Equestria por toda una semana a partir de mañana—, me alejé de su abrazo y la besé. —Ya habrá tiempo para eso más tarde, y de esa forma no me distraeré con los posibles acuerdos futuros con mis padres.

—Muy bien—, dijo mientras se secaba con la toalla. —Sólo recuerda que estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo. Quiero decir, tendría que estar loca para perderme la oportunidad de ver dónde creció la gran Octavia.

No pude evitar reírme. —Ten en cuenta que no es tan notable.

Dos horas después, estábamos a las afueras de mi propiedad familiar y la mandíbula de Vinyl cayó con firmeza sobre la acera. —Así que, sólo para ver si lo entiendo—, dijo ella. —Tu idea de algo no notable es una maldita mansión.

—No es una mansión, Vinyl, es una hacienda de ladrillo de principios de siglo. Y como he dicho, no es tan impresionante.

—Tavi, en esta cosa podría caber todo nuestro vecindario cómodamente. Tú… ¿por qué no me dijiste que eres inmensamente rica?

—Porque no lo soy—, dije, abriendo la verja. —Mis padres son muy ricos, pero como recordaras, no me han apoyado en mucho tiempo. Todavía soy una música luchadora que apenas puede pagar un apartamento decente en Canterlot.

—Así que, por decente, te refieres a una mansión de varios pisos con piscina cubierta y un gimnasio, ¿verdad?

Suspiré mientras llamaba a la puerta. — No, Vinyl, me refiero a un apartamento con una sala de estar y un dormitorio. Lo sé, la decadencia a la que me he acostumbrado antes de trasladarme a Ponyville es sencillamente asombrosa.

Antes que Vinyl pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió y un rostro gris, marcado por la edad me devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos azules y cabello blanco eran reconocibles al instante, y pronto mis cascos delanteros lo envolvieron en un abrazo amistoso. —Woodhoof, no esperaba verte en este viaje, ¿cómo estás?—. A decir verdad, yo había asumido que él había muerto hace años y mis padres se habían olvidado de invitarme a su funeral.

—Tan bien como cabe esperar, ama Octavia, por favor entre, tus padres están ausentes por negocios en este momento, así que espero que no le moleste esperar.

Vinyl levantó una ceja mientras ingresamos. —¿Ama?

—Ella es la heredera soltera y joven de la noble familia Gentry, ¿qué otro título puede sugerir, Srta…?

—Scratch—, dije, tratando de tomar el control de la situación. —Vinyl, este es el mayordomo de la familia, Woodhoof, él también es el único amigo que tuve durante mi infancia. Woodhoof, esta es Vinyl Scratch, ella es mi…—, me detuve momentáneamente cuando las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta. —…novia.

—Entonces mucho gusto, Srta. Scratch, es bueno ver que la joven ama ha encontrado a alguien cuya compañía puede disfrutar luego del mal casco que sus padres le han hecho pasar. Debo decir que estaba particularmente furioso luego de que la echaron—, dijo cuando llegamos a la sala de estar.

—Lo sé, Woodhoof, me gustaría haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirme de forma adecuada y…espera, ¿no estas, al menos, un poco sorprendido de que yo tenga una novia?

Él sólo se rió. —Ama Octavia, nosotros jugábamos juntos con muñecas, y si mal no recuerdo, había varios romances entre sus diversos animales de peluche y ni un solo semental a la vista. No soy un gran estudioso de la naturaleza equina, pero para mí, la idea de que usted prefiere a las yeguas en lugar de los sementales fue bastante obvia luego de eso.

A mi lado, Vinyl rió por lo bajo y por un breve segundo sentí la imperiosa necesidad de enterrar mi codo en sus costillas. —¿Entonces le has dicho a mis padres o…?

Woodhoof sacudió la cabeza. —Sobre este tema y tantos otros relacionados con usted, tus padres están completamente en la oscuridad. No creo que sea mi deber decirles y ellos nunca parecen tan interesados en los detalles de su vida.

—Hey, hablando de eso, ¿dónde están los padres de Musi…de Tavi?—, preguntó Vinyl de alguna forma logró abstenerse de llamarme Musicbutt. Pequeños milagros, supongo.

—La señora Estate esta de compras, y el señor Profit está ocupado con la última calamidad que ha caído sobre Capitail Records.

Levanté una ceja.

—Parecería que en los últimos días, Apple Records ha declarado una guerra total contra la compañía de su padre e incluso llegó a ceder su banda número uno, los Beat-tails. Hoy ellos anunciaron que su primera canción bajo el nuevo sello se titula "Record Profit's Record Greed". Su padre está bastante desconcertado.

 ***N. de la T: "Record Profit's Record Greed" se traduce como "Los antecedentes de avaricia de Record Profit". Record Profit es el padre de Tavi.**

—Ya veo—, dije, recordando la reciente visita de los Apples. Al parecer, cuando ellos repudian a un pony, ellos no toman medidas insuficientes.

—Sí, su madre debería regresar en cualquier momento ahora, y supongo que su padre volverá alrededor del mediodía para el almuerzo. Hasta entonces, por favor, siéntanse como en casa. Él suele enfadarse conmigo cuando sus huevos están preparados de la forma incorrecta—. Con eso, él se tambaleó fuera de la sala en dirección general hacia la cocina.

—Whoa—, dijo Vinyl luego que él salió de la sala. —No me has dicho que tienes un mayordomo asombroso, ¿podemos llevarlo con nosotras? Amigo, él sería el…mejor compañero de cuarto del mundo.

—En primer lugar, yo no tengo un mayordomo, mis padres lo tienen. Segundo, llevarlo con nosotras casi seguro podría agravar la situación con mis padres que yo vine a resolver. Tercero, no tenemos espacio para él. Y finalmente, incluso si puedes convencerlo para que comparta una habitación con nuestro monstruo de moho consciente, aún así no podríamos pagarle con nuestro salarios, y si Vinyl, tendríamos que pagarle.

La discusión continuó durante unos minutos hasta que la puerta de la sala de estar se abrió e ingresó una yegua gris carbón. —Woodhoof, ¿podrías ser amable y recoger mis bolsas? Las dejé en el…—. Ella se detuvo y se volvió para observarme por primera vez en una década. —Oh, Octavia, no nos has informado que vendrías de visita. Es incorrecto llegar sin anunciar.

Ella echó un vistazo a Vinyl. —Y has traído compañía. Otra vez, sin informarme. Si no me sintiera tan generosa, te habría echado de la casa hasta que te molestes en hacer los arreglos necesarios.

Le sonreí. —Es bueno verte también, madre.

—De hecho, he deseado hablar contigo en los últimos días, así que supongo que tu visita inesperada es tan fortuita como grosera. He oído que recientemente has sido nombrada para formar una orquesta para la mismísima Princesa Luna. Puesto que has alcanzado un cierto nivel de respetabilidad, creo que es hora de considerar traerte de vuelta a la Familia Gentry.

—Eh, eso es…—, hice una pausa para tratar de pensar algo que decir. —Inesperado.

Mi madre emitió una serie de duros y mecánicos ladridos que supongo que, en circunstancias favorables, podrían interpretarse como una risa. —Octavia, querida, tienes las ideas más extravagantes. ¿Pensaste que estaríamos molestos por ver que nuestra hija fue nombrada jefa de la orquesta de la Princesa Luna? No, has excedido nuestros sueños más irracionales, y estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

—Uhmm…okay—, dijo Vinyl, al fin entrando en la conversación y ganándose la atención de la mirada fulminante de mi madre. —Así que, entonces…¿por qué la echaron?

—Lo siento—, dijo ella. —No sabía que los asistentes tienen permitido contribuir a esta conversación. Octavia, querida, realmente deberías manejar mejor a tus ayudantes. ¿Qué va a pensar la gente cuando te represente una yegua insolente que claramente tiñe su cabello?

Fruncí los labios y practiqué las respiraciones calmantes que me enseñaron en el manicomio. Las cosas serían malas si yo explotaba ahora. —En realidad, madre, Vinyl es mi novia, no mi asistente.

Mi madre chasqueó la lengua un par de veces, procesando la última revelación. —Supongo que podemos trabajar con eso, los artistas tienen una mala fama por sus peculiaridades, y mientras yo no apruebo este tipo de acciones tontas, supongo que puedo hacer una excepción, considerando tus éxitos recientes.

—Rayos, es bueno saber que Octavia tiene padres tan comprensivos como tú, ahora, ¿por qué henos la echaron de su casa cuando ella tenía diez años?

Mi madre olfateó el aire indignada. —En primer lugar, la exiliamos de la casa cuando tenía doce años, y segundo, pasamos tres años haciendo caso omiso al hecho que ella pasó tres años viviendo con su abuela Filarmónica. Mi madre siempre fue demasiado débil para hacer lo correcto.

—Sí, maldita sea su dignidad equina básica. ¿Cómo se atrevió a interferir en tu plan maestro loco?

—Exacto—, dijo mi madre, sin captar el sarcasmo que brotaba de los labios de Vinyl. —A pesar que le explicamos en absoluto detalle nuestro plan relacionado con el desarrollo apropiado de Octavia, ella se negó a hacerlo. Aun así, las cosas funcionaron, así que supongo que no podemos enojarnos demasiado.

—¿Te importaría explicarme el plan maestro? Ya sabes, ponme a la corriente, asegúrate de que no lo arruine—, dijo Vinyl, al parecer decidida a seguir el juego a mi madre por razones que yo sólo podía adivinar.

Ella suspiró. —Supongo que Octavia es lo suficientemente mayor para escuchar por qué la echamos de la casa y tal vez apreciar la belleza de nuestro plan.

—Soy toda oídos—, dije, al fin volviendo a entrar en la conversación. Tal vez ellos tienen una explicación razonable para sus acciones y se han esforzado para ayudarme todo este tiempo, pensé como una completa idiota.

—Bueno, veras, cuando fue evidente que nuestra querida hija tenía su corazón puesto en convertirse en una música, en lugar de elegir una de las carreras más razonables que habíamos establecido para ella, decidimos que era absolutamente vital que se transformara en una música respetable, a diferencia de algunos trovadores que tocan en las esquinas de las calles, o peor aún, una DJ, por lo tanto decidimos negar la única cosa que una potrilla desea más que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Y eso es…?—, pregunté, todavía con la esperanza de que la terrible sensación que se desarrollaba en mi estómago fuera injustificada.

Mi madre se rió —Nuestro amor y aprobación, por supuesto. Aunque echarte de la casa nos causó dolor, habíamos decidido que tendría las consecuencias más óptimas. La primera era, que en tu búsqueda para ganar la aprobación que anhelabas tan desesperadamente, concentrarías tus energías en transformarte en una música respetable y apropiada en lugar de una vagabunda glorificada. La segunda era, que perseguirías cualquier pasión salvaje que afectara tu elegancia sin traer vergüenza y deshonra a tu familia—. Mientras ella decía eso, lanzó una mirada acusadora a Vinyl. —Estamos contentos de que hayas elegido la primera opción, la idea de perder para siempre a nuestra hija era casi imposible de soportar.

—No te detuvo de echarla y repudiarla, sin embargo—, dijo Vinyl, sus ojos se estrecharon y su continencia luchaba para ocultar su furia. Por mi parte, estaba volviendo a analizar cada decisión que había hecho en mi vida y calculando cuántas de ellas estaban bajo la sombra del deseo de probar a mis padres que podía ser apropiada y música al mismo tiempo. La respuesta era muchas, demasiadas.

—Bueno, por supuesto—, dijo mi madre, esbozando una sonrisa que carecía por completo de regocijo, felicidad, o cualquier otra forma de alegría. —¿Nunca has tenido que hacer algo horrible por un bien mayor? Acabar con las esperanzas y sueños de un pony para que pueda mejorar su situación—. Ella rió de nuevo y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

—Qué estoy diciendo, por supuesto que no lo has hecho. Basta con mirarte, melena teñida, pésima postura, mi hija está saliendo con una buscadora de placer ocioso, una pony que hace lo que ella cree que se siente bien en el momento, cualquier cosa que le traiga felicidad, sin importar las consecuencias. Tú has decidido renunciar a una vida de dignidad para centrarte en saciar tu propia identidad. No es de extrañar, por supuesto, la mayoría de los ponys renuncian ese camino para centrarse en "vivir sus sueños"—, hubo más risa áspera luego de eso. —Y yo quiero que eso suceda hoy. Quiero ayudarte a cumplir tus sueños. Y para ello estoy dispuesta a ofrecerte, digamos, cuarenta millones de bits. La única condición es que quiero que dejes de ver a mi hija, públicamente.

Vinyl abrió su boca para decir algo, pero mi madre la ignoró. —Ahora, por favor, ten en cuenta que no estoy pidiendo que dejes de ver a mi hija completamente, y si ambas desean ejercer una relación ilícita, es su problema, pero es importante que ella se case con un pony de clase social y genero adecuados—, volvió a sonreír. —Y por favor, no pienses que me desagradas, pero que nuestra hija siga el camino correcto en la vida es muy importante para su padre y para mí, y nosotros sólo queremos lo mejor para ella. Te aseguro que, luego de un tiempo para pensar las cosas, ella va a estar de acuerdo con nuestro pequeño arreglo y tú será sustancialmente más rica.

—Yo…quieres decir…Yo…—, tartamudeé, siendo incapaz de pensar algo para decir, Vinyl parecía tan sorprendida como yo, y estaba luchando para pensar algo. Mi madre estaba imperturbable.

—Veras, querida, la pobre chica siempre ha sido débil, ella necesita una motivación y orientación adecuada, sin nosotros probablemente ella se habría teñido el cabello, empezado a tocar en algún club desagradable, y adoptar un nombre artístico ridículo.

Algo en su frase me hizo volver a la realidad, y me reí. No fue una risa compartida con amigos y sin duda no fue la retorcida burla de la risa de la madre. En cambio, fue la risa de una yegua ante su juicio final, la risa de un conquistador al ver como sus enemigos rompen las filas de su ejército. —¿Soy débil? Soy débil. Esa debe ser la afirmación más ignorante que he oído. Veras, querida madre, he muerto. Múltiples veces. En el último mes. Ahora sí, todavía hay cierto trauma persistente a causa de que yo utilizara la línea que separa a los vivos de los muertos como mi propia cuerda de saltar personal, pero estoy aquí, y muy bien compuesta.

Por primera vez desde que empezó nuestra conversación, la sonrisa cruel de mi madre se desvaneció y una mirada de incertidumbre se presentó en sus ojos. Yo estaba positivamente eufórica. —Ahora, vine aquí hoy para intentar reconciliarme con ustedes, y tal vez encontrar una pequeña pizca de bondad en ti, alguna justificación de tu acción atroz. En su lugar, confiesas un plan que la mayoría de los villanos seriales encontrarían fabulosamente maligno y luego ustedes inventan algún escenario elaborado en sus cabezas donde se ven justificados por repudiar a una potrilla por el crimen de querer seguir sus sueños. A continuación, intentas sobornar a mi novia para que termine conmigo mientras que yo todavía estoy en la habitación, y de nuevo insistes en que lo que han hecho fue por tu versión retorcida y reformada de "un bien mayor". Bueno, adivina qué, a pesar de todas tus conspiraciones locas, he sobrevivido e incluso logré prosperar sobre mis cuatro patas, entonces, ahora que logré hacer algo por mí misma, tú te entrometes e intentas llevarte el crédito por todas MIS victorias.

Mis labios formaron algo que era, en parte una mueca de disgusto, y una media sonrisa. —Hemos terminado, madre. Veras, las últimas semanas en Ponyville me han enseñado lo que se supone que una familia debe hacer, y si quieres una referencia, es básicamente lo contrario a lo que han hecho. Así que, esto es lo que va a suceder, voy a irme, tú no vas a detenerme, voy a teñir mi cabello con un lindo tono de rosa sólo para fastidiarte, y si en algún momento deseas contactarte conmigo otra vez, deberás enviar una carta dirigida a la Srta. Scratch—, me volví hacia la puerta. —Vamos, Vinyl. Tal vez podemos reunirnos con Lyra y Bon Bon más tarde. Oh, y si incluso consideras tomar el dinero de soborno de mis padres, terminamos, incluso si sólo estas tratando de estafarlos. No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos o su dinero.

—Sí, no, totalmente…Eso es, uhm….Lo entiendo—. Dijo ella mientras se levantaba para seguirme.

Me volví hacia mi madre, incapaz de contener un último comentario cruel. —Oh, y madre, si estas preguntándote por qué Apple Record decidió declarar la guerra a la compañía de padre, es por mi causa. Al parecer, nuestra familia es pariente lejana de la familia Apple, y cuando ellos se enteraron de su…vamos a llamarlo, estilo de crianza único, decidieron repudiarlos y hacer todo lo que este a su alcance para darles su merecido. Si hubieras sido amable hoy, probablemente les habría solicitado que los dejaran en paz. En cambio, creo que voy a relatarles esta historia y ver si están dispuestos a tomar medidas más drásticas.

Antes que pudiera terminar mi discurso, mi madre había abandonado la habitación, presumiblemente para informar a mi padre de los acontecimientos recientes. —¿Crees que fui demasiado dura con ellos?—, pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida y mi ira se disolvía en la duda sobre cuánto de mi identidad se lo debía a mis padres. —Se lo merecía, ciertamente, pero aún siento que mi ataque fue demasiado grosero.

Vinyl rió. —¿Estas bromeando? Eso fue jodidamente asombroso, quiero decir, no creo que haya visto a algún pony soltar tal destripamiento verbal en…nunca. Además, verte tan rebelde logró excitarme. Tengo debilidad por las yeguas de carácter fuerte.

—Sabes, si quieres, podemos encontrar una habitación desocupada y fastidiar a mis padres una última vez—, dije, decidiendo que no tenía deseos de escuchar lo que dictaba el decoro en ese momento. Una gran parte de mi estaba tentada a entrar en una fase rebelde con cierto retraso. No hasta el punto de dejar la orquesta y convertirme en una música callejera, pero pensé que me vería bastante atractiva con una línea teñida de un hermoso tono de rosa en mi melena y cola. En verdad, soy una rebelde de la clase que Equestria nunca ha visto antes.

—Si—, dijo Vinyl. —Eso suena muy bien, si estás diciendo lo que yo creo que estás diciendo.

Asentí, pero antes que nos desviáramos del camino, la puerta de la biblioteca del primer piso se abrió y Woodhoof bloqueó nuestro camino. —Lo siento por interrumpir, ama Octavia, pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación con su madre.

—Está bien, Woodhoof—, dije. —He levantado un poco la voz hacia el final. ¿Serás capaz de tratar con mis padres cuando regresen?

—En realidad, quería hablar de eso con usted. Vera, yo bajo juramento debo servir a su familia y he decidido que servir a sus padres sería perjudicial para el éxito y continuación de la familia, así que estaba esperando que usted, como el otro único miembro vivo de la familia Estate, estaría dispuesta a aceptar que trabaje para usted.

—Bueno—, dije, tratando de procesar esta revelación reciente. —Aunque estaría muy honrada de que vivas conmigo, nuestra casa no es tan amplia como la que estás acostumbrado, y no podríamos pagarte mucho.

Él se rió. —Ama Octavia, sus padres me han estado pagando casi nada desde que obtuvieron la posesión de la mansión. La única razón por la que soy capaz de llegar a fin de mes, es porque tengo muy pocos gastos. Por suerte, su abuela me paga mucho más y he logrado ahorrar bastante por mi mismo. Son sólo ocho millones de bits, pero eso debería ser suficiente para cubrir cualquier rebaja de salario potencial que puedo experimentar al trabajar con usted.

—Eso…si, eso debería estar bien—, dije. —Es…Si estás seguro, me encantaría que puedas vivir con nosotras, pero hay una advertencia que olvide mencionar, tú tendrías que compartir habitación con un monstruo de moho sensible.

—Yo…Ya veo—, dijo él. —¿Han intentado exterminarlo?

Asentí. —Sólo lo hace más fuerte, además, Moldy puede crecer dentro de tu corazón luego de un tiempo. En el buen sentido, no quiero dar a entender que él va a consumirte poco a poco.

Woodhoof se rascó la cabeza, pensando una respuesta correcta. —Bueno, eso podría complicar las cosas, pero aún sería preferible a continuar sirviendo a sus padres, sabiendo lo locos que están.

—Entonces, si estás seguro, sólo permíteme escribir la dirección para ti y no dudes en dirigirte a Ponyville siempre que lo desees, Vinyl y yo aún tenemos otra semana de vacaciones, y no creo que el Valiant tenga alguna habitación disponible.

—Muy bien, ama, sólo dígame la dirección y la escribiré a la primera oportunidad que se presente—, dijo. —Me temo que sus padres regresaran pronto y no creo que sea prudente que usted esté aquí cuando eso suceda.

Le di mi dirección de Ponyville, nos despedimos de la forma adecuada, y unos minutos más tarde, Vinyl y yo estábamos de camino a nuestro hotel. —¿Ya te he dicho que eso fue totalmente increíble?—, preguntó Vinyl. —Quiero decir, primero, le has dado a tu madre el golpe bajo verbal que sin duda se merecía, y luego conseguimos al mayordomo más adorable de mundo. Él es muy genial y tranquilo.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos, me encontré sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de Vinyl. Envolví su cuello con mis cascos delanteros y la acerqué a mí. Mis labios se unieron a los de ella, y me perdí en la sensación de estar con mi novia. Tal vez otros ponys nos estaban mirando, pero en los pocos momentos en que estábamos envueltas en el abrazo de la otra, yo era incapaz de preocuparme por eso.

—Eso fue…¿estás bien? Quiero decir, estoy a favor de las sesiones de besos espontaneas, pero no pensé que te gustaba mucho hacer eso en público. O cualquier demostración pública de afecto, en realidad—, dijo Vinyl luego de finalizar nuestro beso prolongado.

—Estoy bien—, dije cuando reanudamos la caminata de regreso al hotel. —Yo sólo…Estoy tratando de ser un poco más impulsiva. Luego que mi madre reveló el alcance de sus maquinaciones, estoy tratando de salir un poco de mi caparazón. Tal vez me gusta ser formal y correcta todo el tiempo, pero creo que sería mejor si intentara averiguar lo que quiero, en lugar de sólo seguir el camino que ellos establecieron para mi.

Ella asintió y besó mi cuello. —Eso suena bien, y lo apoyo totalmente, pero no sientas que necesitas cambiar tanto. Aunque…¿Hablabas en serio sobre teñir tu melena? Porque te verías…muy sexy con una raya de mofeta de color rosa teñida en tu melena.

—¿Raya de mofeta?—, pregunté, no estaba familiarizada con el término.

—Sí, ya sabes, ¿esa cosa que Twilight tiene en su melena y cola? Esa cosa.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Voy a considerarlo—, dije mientras nos acercamos al hotel. —Ahora, no sé tú, pero me gustaría pasar un tiempo en nuestra habitación escribiendo y practicando con mi violonchelo.

—¿Se supone que ese es el código para diversión escandalosa para adultos?—, preguntó ella con sus ojos brillantes.

—No, es el código para escribir y practicar con mi violonchelo.

Vinyl gimió audiblemente, pero no realizó otra protesta. —Bien, pero no me haré responsable si me aburro e intento seducirte.

—Me parece justo—, dije cuando entramos en el ascensor. —Sólo asegúrate de darme al menos un par de horas para escribir mi entrada de diario esta noche, quiero poner todo al día antes de nuestro crucero de mañana.

Ella rodó los ojos. —En serio, ¿por eso estas preocupada? Pensé…

La interrumpí. —Vinyl, si me pongo al día con mi escritura hoy, entonces no tendré que preocuparme por escribir nada en los primeros días del crucero, lo que significa que podremos pasar más tiempo juntas.

—Muy bien, muy bien—, dijo ella. —Pero el martes pasaremos todo el día en nuestra habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Estas segura? Se siente extraño ir de vacaciones y luego pasar todo el día en nuestra habitación. Al menos que estés hablando de…—, hice una pausa cuando me di cuenta de lo que ella quería decir y sonreí. —Supongo que puedo vivir con ese compromiso.

Una gran parte del día transcurrió mientras yo practicaba con mi violonchelo y Vinyl de vez en cuando trataba de distraerme con diversos actos de afecto. En su mayoría, logré ignorarla, a pesar que tuve algunos lapsos agradables a fuerza de voluntad, antes que la canción que había estado atrapada en mi cabeza varios días atrás regresó a mí.

—Vinyl—, pregunté, levantando la cabeza de la cama que estábamos compartiendo. —¿Reconoces alguna canción como esta?—. Tarareé unos compases, con la esperanza de que su enorme catálogo musical fuera útil.

Ella frunció el ceño, pensativa, y sacudió la cabeza. —Lo siento, Tavi, no lo reconozco, y no hay muchas canciones que no reconozco. (Me estremecí ante la doble negación). Suena bien, sin embargo, tal vez deberías tratar de escribirla y ver si la orquesta puede tocarla. Podría ser tu propia obra.

—Lo dudo—, dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Lo he intentado durante años, pero nunca he sido capaz de componer una sola línea original. No obstante, supongo que no sería malo si la escribiera.

—Quién sabe—, dijo ella luego de besar su lugar favorito en la parte trasera de mi cuello. (Ella dice que lo disfruta especialmente, ya que suele estar cubierto por mi collar). —Yal vez estar en Ponyville y no pasar todo el tiempo en tu habitación tocando tu violonchelo hizo que tu creatividad latente comenzara a activarse. Tal vez puedas ser la próxima Mocart.

 **N. de la T: No, no está mal escrito. Es un juego de palabras entre "Mozart" y "Cart" (carro/carruaje)**

—No es probable—, dije, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. —En el momento que él tenía mi edad ya había escrito varias sinfonías y operas, mientras que yo sólo he comenzado a aprender el valor de la amistad y el romance en el último mes. Lo cual, si te lo estás preguntando, es sin duda preferible a tocar mi violonchelo durante todo el día.

—Me alegra oír eso, ahora ve a escribir, quiero ver las cinco páginas de partituras cuando tengamos que irnos mañana, y supongo que debes hacer una entrada de diario también, pero quiero que lo tomes con calma hoy, el doctor dijo que tienes esa enfermedad rara del túnel carpiano que provoca que todas tus cosas favoritas sean malas para ti.

Gemí. —Y por favor, no me lo recuerdes, si no puedo tocar mi violonchelo o escribir en mi diario, creo que voy a perder la cabeza…Bueno, perder más la cabeza, al menos—, dije mientras me trasladaba al escritorio. A partir de allí, el resto de la noche trascurrió conmigo escribiendo y Vinyl hojeando una de las novelas románticas baratas que al parecer robó de la Biblioteca Pública de Baltimare. Con suerte, Twilight me ayudara a devolverlos antes que nos sorprendan con una multa demasiado debilitante. Por supuesto, ella podría sentirse ofendida porque yo le haga perder su tiempo real por un asunto tan trivial, pero realmente lo dudo, ya que ella vive en una librería y ha sido bastante accesible durante mis pocos tratos con ella. Sin duda será mejor que ganarse la ira de alguna sociedad secreta de bibliotecarios, que con mi suerte, en realidad tal cosa existe y no es sólo una noción ficticia por mi parte. ¡Hurra!

Eso debería ser todo por esta noche. Mañana abandonaremos el Valiant para nuestra excursión por Equestria a bordo de un dirigible riguroso. Luego de las últimas semanas, creo que me he ganado estas vacaciones, y no puedo esperar para mirar desde arriba, literalmente, a todos los ponys de Equestria.

* * *

 _Cuando Octavia terminó la conversación con su madre al mencionar lo de Apple Records, ¿alguno de ustedes pensó en la canción de Turn Down for What y a Mordecai y Rigby diciendo OOOH? Porque yo si xD_

 _La actitud de Tavi me tomó por sorpresa. Pensé que tendría miedo, que sacaría un lado tímido y se sentiria insegura ante su madre, pero no fue así, se mantuvo firme y dijo lo que hacía tiempo que debió decir. Un momento memorable de este fanfic._

 _Me hubiera gustado ver también al Sr. Profit, pero con la aparición de Woodhoof, me conformo. Este mayordomo promete ser una gran ayuda y muy divertido jaja_

 _Este capitulo, además, demuestra el enorme avance de nuestra protagonista. Hace varios capítulos atrás, Octavia no habría podido hacer frente a su madre con tanta soltura. A pesar de Nightmare Night y de la Antro-Con, ella siempre se mantuvo de pie, algo tambaleante, pero de pie al fin y al cabo._

 _Y además, como ella misma dijo, prefiere la amistad y el amor a pasar horas con su violonchelo. Haganle elegir entre esas dos cosas a la Octavia del principio del fanfic, y tendrán la evidencia definitiva de los cambios que ha sufrido para bien._

 _En fin, ¡nos espera la propuesta de matrimonio de Bon Bon a Lyra! Y en un dirigible de lujo, mucho más elegante. Aun asi, no creo que sea tan facil. En este fanfic, nunca lo es jaja_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	26. Una melodía redefinida

_¡Buenos días/noches! Oh my god, esta vez la espera fue larga. Entre las tareas de la escuela y mi traducción del fanfic de Steven Universe, no pude actualizar The Royal Ponyville Orchestra. Además que Microsoft Word me esta dando problemas. Pero en fin, no me he olvidado de ustedes, amantes de este fanfic :D_

 _En el capítulo anterior, Tavi se reunió y discutió con sus padres (más bien madre), además de encontrarse con Woodhoof, mayordomo y gran amigo, que se ofreció a trabajar para ella. También, Octavia se ha propuesto arruinar el plan perfecto de sus padres, cambiando su forma de ser, o más bien, la forma que ellos fabricaron para ella. Ahora, nuestras ponys se embarcaran en el Valiant, el mejor dirigible de Equestria._

 _¿Cómo irán estas vacaciones?_

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 **Una melodía redefinida**

Los últimos días han sido…No puedo recordar la mitad de un dia, estuve dormida por otro dia, y ayer… Bueno, lo que sucedió ayer no será incluido en este diario.

Todo comenzó inocentemente en la mañana de nuestra partida cuando realizaba mi rutina mañanera, ducharme, peinarme, y en general trabajando para hacerme lucir presentable hasta que al fin llegó el momento de ponerme mi collar y corbata de moño. En los últimos años, los había visto como un hilo conector entre mi antigua vida en Manehattan y mi nueva vida en Canterlot, un recordatorio de que, a pesar de lo que mis padres me habían dicho, una música podía, de hecho, ser respetable. Un recordatorio de que sin importar lo que pase, siempre debo actuar con propiedad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los tire a la basura, y me volví para empacar mis pertenencias.

—Hey—, dijo Vinyl mientras salía del cuarto de baño, su melena peinada hacia un lado y con gel, o como ella lo llamaba, estilizada. —¿Ya estas lista para salir?

Le regalé una sonrisa torcida. —Acabo de terminar de empacar, la única cosa que tengo que hacer ahora es arreglar mi melena.

Ella alzó una ceja. —Tu melena se ve como siempre, ¿o esta es una de esas cosas donde te vuelves loca porque un solo pelo está fuera de lugar?

—En realidad—, dije, mientras pasaba un cepillo por mi cabello y rápidamente deshacía todo mi meticuloso estilo. —No hay suficiente pelos fuera de lugar.

La frente de Vinyl se arrugó con confusión mientras yo arruinaba mi melena y cola perfectamente peinadas. —Uhmm, Tavi, ¿estas bien? Sólo… Creo que nunca he visto tu melena tan desordenada, y eso incluye las pocas veces que me despierto antes que tú. Quiero decir, sólo mírate—. Ella hizo un gesto para que me mirara al espejo, y vi que ella tenía toda la razón. Mi melena ahora estaba peinada hacia un lado y el pelo ocultaba mi ojo izquierdo, aunque supongo que no necesitaba el espejo para notarlo.

—Esto esta mal—, dije luego de unos segundos de reflexión. —Necesita un poco más de color, ¿tienes alguna tintura?

—Uhh…no, la mayoría de los ponys no usan tinturas para melena, ya que en realidad no puede diferenciarse entre la melena y el pelaje. Recuerdo la primera y última vez que intente teñir mi melena con una tintura real, terminé con la mitad de mi pelaje de color azul eléctrico.

—Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer en su lugar?—, pregunté mientras amarraba la funda de mi violonchelo a mi espalda, ya sospechando su respuesta.

Como respuesta, Vinyl señaló su cuerno. —Magia. Es más fácil y dura mucho más tiempo. En realidad no hay inconveniente, más allá del hecho que necesitas tener un cuerno o conocer a un pony con cuerno, y por suerte para ti, yo tengo uno.

Sonreí y besé su cuello. —¿Crees que puedes ayudarme a teñir mi melena? Aún pienso que la franja rosa que discutimos anoche se vería muy atractiva.

Vinyl suspiró con satisfacción. —Supongo que podria—, dijo, su cuerno brillaba con energía mágica. —Sólo promete que no te volverás muy loca tratando de redefinirte.

—Por supuesto.

Ella presionó su cuerno en mi sien y sentí que la energía mágica impregnaba mi cuero cabelludo y se hundía en los folículos pilosos de mi melena antes de difundirse y extenderse. Contrariamente a lo que la biología moderna podría hacerte creer, en realidad podía sentir a la energía mágica alterar mi melena cuando un mechón de pelo que oscurecía mi visión se volvió de color rosa delante de mis ojos. La magia se desvaneció y Vinyl presionó su cuerno en mi flanco, permitiendo que el proceso se repita. Y aunque ella podría haberse demorado en esa zona por unos segundos más de lo necesario, desde luego no tenía intención de quejarme.

Me di la vuelta para examinarme en el espejo del hotel, y debo admitir que estaba equivocada al decir que la franja rosa haría que mi melena luciera atractiva. Hizo que mi melena se viera _fantástica,_ y realice un meneo experimental con mi cola para ver cómo lucia en el espejo.

En mi entusiasmo, envolví el cuello de Vinyl con mis patas delanteras y le di un beso apasionado (los términos de Vinyl lo definen como una "sesión de besuqueos", pero encuentro el término deplorable), que se prolongó por varios minutos y concluyó con nosotras de nuevo en la cama por otro periodo de tiempo.

—Bueno—, dije aplaudiendo con mis cascos antes de abandonar la cama. —Hemos tenido el tiempo suficiente para relajarnos, y si queremos tomar nuestro crucero a tiempo, tenemos que ir a lo más alto del Edificio Estatal de Equestria.

—Espera—, dijo mientras envolvía nuestros artículos con su campo telequinético. —¿El muelle se encuentra arriba de un rascacielos? ¿Esta nave puede ser más genial?

—Si, para ambas preguntas—, dije mientras salíamos de la habitación, la funda de mi violonchelo atada a mi espalda. —Es un hecho poco conocido, pero la aguja en la parte superior del Edificio Estatal de Equestria fue diseñada para que dirigibles atraquen allí. No sé por qué tantos ponys no lo saben, ya que casi todas las postales de Manehattan tienen un dirigible flotando justo a su lado.

—Pensé que era porque se veía genial—, dijo, encogiéndose de hombros antes de volverse a la puerta de la habitación. —Oh, Tavi, ¿qué paso con tu corbata de moño? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla por ti?

Sacudí la cabeza. —No la olvide, Vinyl, era una parte de la antigua Octavia que pensé que debe ser desechada.

—Huh, okay…—, Vinyl observó la puerta durante varios segundos antes de colocar una de sus bolsas enfrente de ella y rebuscar en su interior. —Lo siento, acabo de recordar que dejé mi cepillo de dientes en la habitación. ¿Te importa si lo busco muy rápido?

—Esta bien—, dije, apoyándome contra la pared. —Espero que no te importe si me quedo aquí.

—Nop, eso está muy bien—, dijo Vinyl antes de precipitarse al interior y reemerger varios segundos después. —Lo tengo—, dijo, señalando sus alforjas. —En fin, vamos, no quiero perder el crucero.

—Esta bien—, dije mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. —Estoy segura que treinta minutos no van a matarnos, ahora bien, ¿creo que estábamos hablando de cómo los dirigibles son capaces de atracar en el Edificio Estatal de Equestria?

Ambas continuamos nuestra conversación mientras tomamos el ascensor hacia el vestíbulo del hotel, con Vinyl intentado de forma periódica desviar la conversación de cómo el Edificio Estatal de Equestria fue construido, antes de decidir distraerme con un beso improvisado. Si vamos a comenzar a hacer esta cosa cada vez que queramos descarrilar el tren de pensamiento de la otra pony, entonces tiene mi completa aprobación.

—Hey—, dijo Lyra cuando entramos al vestíbulo del hotel. —Al fin lo lograron, chicas. Bon Bon pensó que tal vez había perdido algo en la habitación, pero yo pensé que sólo estaban teniendo…

Ella fue interrumpida cuando Bon Bon metió su casco en la boca de Lyra. —Sólo nos preguntamos por qué tardaban tanto, pero ahora que estamos… Octavia, ¿estas bien? Has cambiado tu melena.

—Esta bien—, dije sonriendo. —Sólo pensé que podría probar algo diferente con mi melena hoy.

—Ya veo—, dijo Bon Bon luego de un momento de reflexión. —También olvidaste tu corbata de moño.

Me encogí de hombros. —Pensé que seria bueno hacer un cambio. Luego de la reunión con mis padres, he decidido que todas estas pequeñas cosas no eran tan importantes.

—Tú… Tal vez deberías decirles lo que sucedió ayer, ya que ellas no estaban allí y todo eso—, dijo Vinyl. —Sabes, seria de mucha ayuda que explicaras por qué decidiste teñir tu melena y deshacerte de tu corbata de moño. Además, lo siento por no encontrarnos para la cena anoche, tuvimos un dia ocupado.

—Está bien—, dijo Bon Bon. —No regresamos hasta muy tarde por la noche, de todos modos.

—Buena idea—, dije, lanzando una rápida sonrisa a Vinyl. —Esta historia debería ocupar la mayor parte de nuestra caminata—. Asentí a mis amigas. —¿Están listas, chicas?

—Sip.

—Uh-huh.

—Ya tú sabes.

—Bueno, pongámonos en marcha, es un nuevo dia, y una nueva Octavia, y no puedo pensar en algo que arruine este crucero—. Besé la mejilla de Vinyl. —Y gracias por toda tu ayuda—. Al parecer la "nueva Octavia" había olvidado mi regla de no tentar a la suerte de forma flagrante.

Ella sonrió mientras salíamos del vestibulo del hotel. —Feliz de ayudar. Quiero decir, si estás feliz entonces yo estoy feliz—. Hizo una pausa, pensativa por un segundo. —Y utilice demasiado la palabra "feliz", es decir… Dejó de sonar como una verdadera palabra.

—¿No es eso genial?—, dijo Lyra. —Se llama saciedad semántica, es básicamente cuando oyes una palabra tantas veces que su sonido deja de tener un significado especial y suena como un ruido. Mira: feliz, feliz, feliz feliz feliz felizfelizfelizfelizfelizfelizfelizfelizfilifilifili fili, fili, fili—. Ella continuó su recitación por unos segundos más hasta que Bon Bon se enfureció y la hizo callar.

—Gracias por tu lección, cariño, pero los ponys están comenzando a mirarte de forma graciosa y no creo que pueda escuchar la palabra "feliz" una vez más sin mandarte a la mi…—, ella hizo una pausa y me miró de forma nerviosa. —Sin perder la paciencia.

—Lo siento—, dijo Lyra, parecía intimidada. —Sólo me parece genial cómo un sonido puede tener un significado, en especial cuando puedes ver romperse ese sistema.

Bon Bon miró a Vinyl. —Esto es tu culpa, sabes, tú eres la que sugirió que ella tome esas clases de lingüística en la academia.

Mientras caminábamos, informé a Lyra y Bon Bon sobre los acontecimientos de ayer mientras ellas de vez en cuando intervenían con sus pensamientos, hasta que al fin una sombra cayó sobre la ciudad y las cuatro miramos hacia arriba para observar al mayor dirigible de Equestria bloqueando el sol. A diferencia de otros dirigibles, que tienen una góndola de madera, este fue fabricado con una aleación de metal que fue encantada con propiedades de reducción de peso, y las cuerdas que ataban la góndola al cuerpo rígido estaban hechas de hilos de seda concedidas a Equestria por la Reina Araña Arachniss. Las habitaciones por si solas eran tan grandes como la altura del Edificio Estatal de Equestria, y el cuerpo rígido (la cosa que mantenía al dirigible en el aire) era el triple de ese tamaño. Su presencia sobre la ciudad provocó que varios distritos de Manehattan se sumieran en un atardecer, y las mandíbulas de mis compañeras cayeron.

—Esto…Sabía que era grande, pero no pensé que era tan extremadamente enorme—, dijo Vinyl, intentado recomponerse. —¿Quién en su sano juicio podría construir esta cosa?

—El Duque Valiant Heart Tercero—, dije, mis ojos aún fijos en el zeppelín. —Lo construyó como una forma de mostrar su amor y devoción a la corona, mientras que al mismo tiempo impresionaba al resto de la nobleza con su inmensa riqueza. Fue diseñado para ser un palacio flotante, y tenía la intención de que fuera utilizado por la nobleza para recorrer Equestria. Por supuesto, cuando Celestia lo vio, felicitó al Duque Valiant por la elaboración de una aeronave tan maravillosa y luego declaró que todos los ponys de Equestria deben ser capaces de ver su obra de amor por si mismos, asi que lo transformó en un crucero al que todos en Equestria pueden acceder con pasajes.

Mis amigas me estaban observando ahora, al parecer sorprendidas por mi conocimiento de las cosas relacionadas con mi antigua ciudad natal. —Me quedé muy encantada con el dirigible cuando era potrilla y era una lectora voraz cuando me encontraba con algo tangencialmente relacionado con el Valiant.

—Entonces—, dijo Vinyl. —Estas diciendo que te gustan los barcos grandes y no puedes mentir.

* **N. de la T: Referencia a la famosa canción "I like big butts" de Sir Mix-A-Lot. Además de hacer un juego de palabras entre "Boats" (barcos) y "Butts" (traseros)**

Me reí ante su atroz referencia de una de las pocas canciones del siglo pasado que había oído hablar. La antigua Octavia habría gemido y burlado de Vinyl por hacer una broma tan terrible, pero ya no quería ser esa yegua, incluso si significaba reírse de una broma realmente horrenda.

Vinyl se estremeció ante mi risa. —Hey, Tavi, si mi broma no es graciosa, no tienes que reírte. Quiero decir, fue un chiste muy malo.

—Demasiado malo—, añadió Bon Bon.

—¿Cuál es el problema con mi risa? Me pareció que tu broma era linda.

—Si, no…te has reido como…—, ella se interrumpió. —¿Sabes qué? No importa, esta bien.

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que al fin llegamos al Edificio Estatal de Equestria, antes que Bon Bon hablara. —Espera, lo siento por volver a hablar de esto, ¿pero el Duque Valiant nombró al crucero _Valiant_ por si mismo?

Asenti. —Él quería que todos los ponys de Equestria conocieran su nombre. Por supuesto, él afirmaba que quería un nombre que representara el espíritu de Equestria, pero ya que la mayoría de los primeros planos de la nave la llamaban Valiant Heart III, varios ponys que tienen conocimiento de la historia de la aeronave suelen creer en esa historia.

—Okay—, dijo Vinyl. —Tengo que reconocer a Luna por elegir probablemente las únicas vacaciones en Equestria de la cual tienes un conocimiento enciclopédico.

—Dudo que sea enciclopédico—, dije. —Hay otros ponys que están mucho más versados en la historia del Valiant que yo. No soy más que una aficionado que tuvo la suerte de tener una amiga en el palacio.

Sonreí mientras miraba la aeronave. —Ahora, habiendo dicho todo eso, la Princesa Luna escogió el destino perfecto para mi.

—¿En serio?—, preguntó Vinyl. —No parecías tan entusiasmada la primera vez que lo dije.

—Dos cosas a tener en cuenta—, dije cuando entramos al Edificio Estatal de Equestria. —La primera es que, cuando me lo dijiste por primera vez, fue poco después de Nightmare Night, por lo tanto mi mente estaba comprensiblemente ocupada con…—Mi voz se apagó cuando mi mente comenzó a aventurarse por caminos oscuros que era mejor no recorrer. —Sólo digamos otras cosas. La segunda es que cualquier clase de reacción entusiasta no me pareció adecuada en el momento. Si mostraba afecto hacia este regalo y no hacia otro, podría parecer que estoy eligiendo favoritos, así que consideré que era mejor permanecer neutral con cada regalo que me dieran. Obviamente, mi opinión sobre la reacción apropiada ante un regalo ha cambiado recientemente.

—Tavi, te amo, pero….si, eso me parece una locura. No es la cosa más loca que te he escuchado decir, pero está bastante cerca. Es decir, si te doy un buen regalo quiero que digas que te gusta y si te doy una basura de regalo, dimelo tambien, asi no lo haré otra vez. Sólo…intenta decirlo de una forma agradable.

Las cuatro continuamos nuestra conversación mientras nos dirigiamos al nivel de embarque del Edificio Estatal de Equestria, o más exactamente, recorrimos cinco niveles por debajo del nivel de embarque para esperar en una cola por tres horas. Tres horas capaces de aplastar almas. Por el lado positivo, no hubo números musicales improvisados o apariciones repentinas de un ex amor, asi que superó a la Antro-Con en ese sentido. Por otra parte, la mayorías de las cosas podrían superarla.

Por suerte, logramos registrarnos y abordar antes que la elección de Lyra sobre temas de conversación, (Una pista: Se trataba de seres humanos y lo que ella había aprendido del grabado que ella "tomó prestado") , me volviera completamente loca.

En el segundo que entramos a bordo del Valiant, un chillido eufórico escapó de mis labios. Como dije antes, siempre he soñado con estar dentro del Valiant, con ver el salón de baile de cristal con mis propios ojos, y con pasar un tiempo en el interior de una maravilla de la ingenieria equestriana. Los jardines acuáticos por si solos costaban el pequeño rescate de una reina y una gran sección de la nave estaba dedicada a los placeres más básicos donde el alcohol fluía como el agua. De hecho, habían añadido recientemente un club nocturno bastante grande junto al piano bar, y al mirar todos los servicios del Valiant, recuerdo que pensé lo bonito que era que el piano bar (según mis intereses) y el club nocturno (según los intereses de Vinyl) estuvieran tan cerca. Estar de pie dentro de Valiant en ese instante fue la culminación de un sueño de toda la vida que había abandonado casi en su totalidad luego de partir hacia Canterlot. Debo recordar escribir a Luna una carta de agradecimiento cuando vuelva.

—Me alegro que estes feliz—, dijo Vinyl luego de besar mi cuello. —Recuerda que tenemos estas vacaciones para que tú puedas relajarte y descansar. Así que, ya sabes, tomate las cosas con calma y disfruta los próximos días. Royal dice que la orquesta esta bien y que esperan con impaciencia tu retorno.

—Espera un minuto—, dije mientras nos dirigiamos a nuestra suite. —¿Has estado hablando con Royal?

—Si, en caso que algo suceda, todos decidimos que lo mejor sería tener alguna forma de comunicarse en caso de que algo ocurra, asi que Luna esta ayudándonos a trasmitir mensajes por sueños. También pensamos que sería lo mejor que no te preocupes por esas cosas y en su lugar te centres en relajarte, así que probablemente no debí decir nada.

Vinyl se encogió de hombros. —Pero hey, si estas tratando de estar más relajada y sin preocupaciones, entonces eso no es un problema, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto—, dije sonriendo. Al parecer, mi compromiso de ser menos decorosa tenía efectos positivos ya que no sentía absolutamente ninguna... bueno, minima preocupacion de que mis amigos hayan conspirado a mis espaldas. De hecho, en ese momento estaba tan concentrada en observar cada detalle del Valiant que mi mente simplemente no tuvo el tiempo o la intención de preocuparse por ese detalle. —¿Vamos a recorrer la nave?

—Seguro—, dijo Vinyl. —Quiero decir, se llevaron nuestro equipaje en el registro, y tenemos nuestros números de habitación así que...Claro, vamos a ver la nave*

 ***N. de la T: Otro juego de palabras entre "Ship" (nave) y "Shit" (mierda)**

Podía soportar un juego de palabras con barcos, pero dos era demasiado. —Vinyl—, gemi. —Estoy intentado ser más despreocupada y menos decorosa, pero tu insistencia en hacer terribles...No me atrevo a llamarlos juegos de palabras, pero no tengo mejores palabras en este momento, esta poniendo a prueba mi determinación.

—Ja, sabía que no te encantaba mi juego de palabras totalmente estúpido antes—, dijo ella mientras nos acercabamos a una de las ventanas para ver el perfil de Manehattan debajo de nosotras mientras los ponys realizaban sus rutinas diarias y los taxis llenaban las arterias de mi ciudad natal. En realidad era muy hermosa desde tan lejos, ahora que los olores y lugares menos interesantes eran borrados por la distancia. —Además, ¿tienes problemas para no preocuparte con las cosas? Eso parece un poco... ilógico, ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Pero hay que tener en cuenta que pasé veinte años obsesionaba con el decoro y asegurandome que cada detalle de mi vida sea perfecto. Básicamente, estoy tratando de actuar como tú, con la esperanza de que me ayude a ir en la dirección contraria.

Por un instante, la frente de Vinyl se frunció, pero con la misma rapidez se desvaneció. —Bueno, estas son tus vacaciones, así que haz lo que quieras, sólo... por favor trata de razonar, y quiero decir, se tú misma, porque no importa cuánto lo intentes, nunca lograras imitarme de forma convincente en mil años.

—Supongo que no lo apruebas—, dije notando que Lyra y Bon Bon habian desaparecido en algun momento de nuestra conversacion.

—No es que no estoy de acuerdo, es sólo que he estado en bastantes clases extraescolares para saber que cosas malas suceden cuando intentas ser otro pony, y que debes ser tú mismo. Quiero decir, estás intentando liberarte del plan de tus padres y eso es cool, pero si empiezas a actuar como otro pony entonces estás volviendo a encadenarte, ¿verdad?

Eso fue... No quiero insinuar que pienso que Vinyl es poco inteligente, después de todo, ella ha tenido más educación que yo, pero nunca esperaba que dijera algo tan profundo con tanta sencillez. Incluso me hizo detener y reconsiderar mis planes por unos momentos. Vinyl tenía razón, yo haría una terrible imitación de ella, pero si permanecía como Octavia, entonces mis padres ganarian.

Mi mente caminó de regreso a los pocos momentos que pasé con mi novia en Nightmare Night, el sonido palpitante en el aire, la forma en que el mundo estaba electrificado, y lo atractivo que era. No, tal vez no podía ser ella, pero la historia había demostrado que dadas las circunstancias adecuadas, podría ser muy parecida a ella. Tal vez no puedo ser Vinyl Scratch, pensé, pero podría ser Octavia Scratch. (Nota: ese acrónimo es terrible, nunca te refieras a tu ambición insana de emular a tu novia con ese termino otra vez).

—En fin—, dijo ella rompiendo la pausa de la conversación cuando me dio una palmada en la espalda. —Sólo trata de divertirte esta semana. No hay presión y no importa lo que hagas, las cosas van a estar bien.

Luego de unos minutos más de mirar el horizonte de Manehattan, caminamos a nuestra habitación, que era sencillamente extraordinaria. Cuando Luna nos dijo que había comprado los pasajes, ella olvidó informarnos que había reservado la Suite Real para ambas. Era... Tenía un vestíbulo. Con una fuente. Hecha de cristal. A continuación, la habitación principal tenía un jacuzzi, una ventana enorme, y una cama tamaño alicornio situada con comodidad en un desván que daba a la planta baja y también nos daba una hermosa vista al exterior de la nave.

—Hey, Tavi, ¿crees que puedes sufrir un trauma mental grave, mientras trabajas más seguido para una de las princesas? Porque... esto vale la pena—, dijo Vinyl después de inspeccionar nuestro alojamiento.

Yo asentí dócilmente con la cabeza. —Si es necesario que yo muera varias veces para conseguir esto, estaría dispuesta, aunque preferiría que tú tuvieras un turno para ser el juguete del destino también.

Vinyl hojeó la lista de actividades y servicios a bordo de la aeronave. —Mira esto, hay como, dos spas diferentes a los que puedes ir, un asombroso y loco discoteca club nocturno para mi, un piano bar al que podemos ir juntas y...—. Ella se detuvo y comenzó a reír.

—¿Y qué es tan gracioso?—, pregunté mientras me acercaba para mirar el folleto.

En respuesta, Vinyl señaló una pequeña entrada, incluida en las actividades que tenían lugar en la Sala Violeta. —Sorprendete cuando la Gran y Poderosa Trixie sube al escenario cada noche a las 8:00 para asombrar y dejar estupefacto al público con sus hazañas de destreza mágica—, dije, leyendo en voz alta. —Bueno, aunque no puedo decir que estoy loca por los magos, realmente no veo nada hilarante en ello.

—Oh cierto—, dijo ella cuando su risa al fin se apagó. —No estabas en Ponyville cuando ella apareció, aunque la segunda vez en realidad no fue tan graciosa para los ponys involucrados. Aun así, no puedo creer que ella tenga un trabajo en una aeronave.

—¿Te importaría contarme la historia?—, pregunté mientras me recostaba en nuestra cama.

—Claro— dijo Vinyl, uniéndose a mi en la cama. —En fin, Trixie era una maga ambulante, ella vino al pueblo haciendo todas esas pretensiones locas, unos ponys decidieron retarla, una osa menor atacó el pueblo, y ella huyó del pueblo con vergüenza. Hay otros detalles pero esa es la síntesis de todo.

—Muy bien—, dije, frunciendo el ceño, pensativa. —¿Exactamente cómo esta artista es acusada de villana en la historia, y cómo se relaciona con el ataque de una osa menor?

Vinyl tocó su mentón. —Bueno, ella apareció más tarde con un amuleto maligno que la volvió loca de poder, la siguiente vez que ella vino al pueblo.

—¿Por qué hizo eso?—, pregunté, todavía luchando para entender la historia.

—Porque, luego de ser humillada por Twilight, su carrera quedó en la ruina.

—Y estabas pensando visitarla y disculparte porque tu pueblo arruinó su carrera, ¿verdad?—, pregunté, aún no comprendía cómo Trixie era la villana de la historia, más allá de una breve mención de llevar en su retorno un amuleto maligno.

—En realidad, estaba pensando en hacer que todos los ponys sepan que ella fue totalmente malvada y esclavizó un pueblo.

—¿Eso sucedió antes o después que ella se colocara el amuleto que la volvió loca de poder?—, dije, ahora ligeramente irritada con Vinyl. Por supuesto, utilizar un amuleto para obtener venganza era un poco excesivo, pero luego de los últimos días me resultaba difícil juzgar a una yegua por tomar decisiones pobres en una situación estresante.

—Bueno, después—, dijo ella, de pronto muy interesada en su melena. —Quiero decir, ¿por qué estas de su lado?

—No lo estoy—, dije. —Sólo me parece que ella comenzó como la victima aquí. ¿Cómo te sentirías si los ponys comenzaran a acusarte mientras estas actuando?— Tal vez tengo un punto débil en mi corazón por las yeguas enloquecidas gracias a Ponyville.

—En primer lugar, no creo que pueda oír a ponys acusadores cuando estoy arriba del escenario, pero si pudiera, supongo que no seria super cool que unos ponys trataran de robar mi show.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que deberíamos disculparnos con ella? ¿Tal vez felicitarla por su nuevo trabajo?

—Muy bien—, ella gimió. —Pero si comienza a actuar como una idiota, me voy de allí.

—Me parece justo—, dije, descansando mi cabeza sobre su estómago mientras los motores cobraron vida y soltaron los amarres. Con ese problema resuelto, pasamos el tiempo disfrutando de la vista de una ciudad vagando debajo de nosotras, el sol de la tarde reflejaba de forma hermosa los rascacielos de Manehattan.

—Hey—, dijo Vinyl. —¿Quieres ir al hidromasaje un rato? Admirar la vista desde un ángulo diferente.

Sonreí, disfrutando el calor proveniente del estomago de Vinyl. —Estoy perfectamente bien aquí, pero si quieres pasar un rato en el jacuzzi, estaría feliz de acompañarte.

Nos dirigimos al jacuzzi, antes que Vinyl decidiera que un lugar tan bonito como este tenía que tener una bodega de vino en alguna parte. Por supuesto, ella tenía razón, y minutos despues, estabamos bebiendo vino mientras disfrutamos nuestro hidromasaje. El tiempo que pasamos en el jacuzzi fue maravilloso, y al sentir que el vino atontaba mis sentidos y me llenaba con una alegría lánguida y lenta, sentí que todas mis reservas se disolvian.

—¿Sabes que deberiamos hacer?—, pregunté, mirando a mi novia. —Debemos hacernos tatuajes.

Vinyl frunció el ceño. —Tavi, eso...Eso no tiene sentido, estamos cubiertas de pelo, así que incluso si conseguimos un tatuaje, ningún pony podrá verlo. Ademas, ni siquiera creo que sea posible para nosotras tener tatuajes.

—Muy bien—, dije encogiendome de hombros. —Bueno, ¿siempre podemos bajar al bar y conseguir algo para beber?

—Claro—, dijo Vinyl, abandonando el hidromasaje. —¿Piano bar?

Sacudí la cabeza. —Vamos al club nocturno, parece divertido.

Mi novia me observó por un segundo antes de responder. —¿Estás segura? Esos lugares puedes ser un poco ruidosos a veces o, bueno, todo el tiempo.

—Por supuesto—, dije. —Un cambio de entorno me haría mucho bien, y siempre he querido echar un vistazo a un club nocturno.

—Bien—, dijo luego de una breve pausa. —Quiero decir, si es eso lo que quieres hacer, estas son tus vacaciones. Voy a buscar a Lyra y Bon Bon.

Si se me permite una digresión momentaria, me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para decir lo increíblemente surrealista que es recordar mi proceso de razonamiento, o la falta del mismo. Aunque yo me había estado esforzando para ser más despreocupada, no tenía planeada la pérdida total de mis inhibiciones, y escribir toda la lista de mis transgresiones no va a ser una experiencia agradable por cada tramo de la imaginación. En especial... Bueno, al medida que avanzaba la noche, mis acciones se volvieron cada vez más lamentables.

Una vez que nos encontramos en el club nocturno, que al parecer no estaba muy repleto al atardecer, ordené un whisky mientras mis amigas pedían sus venenos preferidos.

—Wow, Tavi—, dijo Vinyl. —Realmente no me dabas la impresión de ser una chica del whisky, quiero decir, el vino sin duda, pero no whisky.

Me encogí de hombros. —El whisky es una bebida de sutileza, con tantos pequeños sabores que el paladar puede apreciar, no es desagradable y empalagoso como el ponche de frutas y alcohol que has ordenado.

Vinyl frunció los labios, pensativa. —Si, okay, eso suena como algo que podrías decir.

—Por supuesto—, dije, riendo. —Después de todo, lo he dicho.

El cantinero regresó con nuestras bebidas, whisky para mi, y una variedad de cocteles de frutas para mis amigas. La bebida de Lyra se destaca en mi mente, ya que tenía aproximadamente el tamaño de una ponchera y era conocida como "Ataque de Tiburón". Si hubiéramos estado navegando sobre el océano abierto, habría dicho que el nombre era un mal presagio, tal como están las cosas ahora, el nombre me parece una falta de tacto, en ese momento, pensé que era divertido.

—Hey Lyra—, dije, mirando la pista de baile vacía. —Te daré treinta bits si bebes esa cosa entera, en menos de un minuto.

—¿Qué? No. Eso es tonto—, dijo ella. —Quiero saborear esta belleza, no beberla como una chica de universidad tratando de impresionar a sus amigos.

—Muy bien—, dije, volviéndome hacia el cantinero. —Otro Ataque de Tiburon, por favor.

—Uhmm, Tavi, ¿qué estás haciendo?—, preguntó Vinyl mientras Lyra y Bon intercambiaron una mirada.

—Simple—, dije mientras el cantinero mezclaba mi bebida. —Pensé que sería un juego divertido intentar beber esto de un trago y ya que Lyra no quiere jugar, pensé que yo podría probarlo.

—Lo siento, ¿pero ya no has tomado una buena cantidad de bebida esta noche? Es decir, tenemos la botella de vino, el whisky que acabas de pedir, quiero decir, tal vez beber un Ataque de Tiburón entero en un minuto no es una buena idea.

—Por supuesto que lo es—, dije mientras terminaba el resto de mi whiskey. —Nunca me he sentido mejor en mi vida. Es como... Como que al fin soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, no hay una voz en mi cabeza diciéndome qué hacer, y debo decir que estoy enamorada de este sentimiento—. Para enfatizar mi punto, me acerqué y le di un mordisco a la punta de la oreja de Vinyl. Su cuerpo se relajó y pude sentir que sus cargos de consciencia se desvanecian.

Es difícil para mí imaginar cómo en Equestria podría tener la satisfacción de manipular a Vinyl, pero lo hice, e incluso si Vinyl afirma que fue sólo el alcohol y los medicamentos interactuando entre sí de formas extrañas e interesantes, tengo que aceptar que la yegua que estaba realizando todas estas cosas extrañas y terribles todavía era yo fundamentalmente, y esa es una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que combatir desde que me mudé a Ponyville.

Luego de silenciar las objeciones de Vinyl, pasamos los siguientes minutos concretando el beso más desorganizado y menos digno imaginable. Los términos de Vinyl lo denominan "sesiones de besuqueos", pero el termino me parece objetable y me niego a utilizarlo como un descriptor en este diario. No es que estoy en contra del concepto de esta clase de cosas, obviamente, pero las palabras dejan un mal sabor en mi boca.

Si hubiera tenido el más mínimo autocontrol que tengo en este momento, habría detenido lo que Vinyl se refiere como "besuqueos" (Maldita sea, el término es útil incluso si me parece de mal gusto) inmediatamente por miedo de avergonzar a Lyra y Bon Bon, pero como deberia saltar a simple vista, no lo tenía y en su lugar me permití disfrutar estos placeres básicos sin pensar en cómo esto podría afectar a aquellos que me rodeaban. En cuanto a Vinyl, supongo que estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando de algunos aspectos de mi ser recién liberado para importarle.

Por suerte, finalmente fuimos interrumpidas por el cantinero que llegó con mi bebida, y como había prometido, procedi a beberla toda. Era demasiado dulce y ahogaba el sabor del alcohol, lo que me hizo preguntarme por qué algún pony podría ordenarlo en lugar de un ponche de frutas, pero en ese momento estaba muy eufórica para importarme.

—Muy bien—, dije, golpeando la copa sobre la barra. —Pagame.

—Uhmm...Tavi—, dijo Lyra. —No creo que algun pony haya aceptado tu apuesta, ya que ninguna de nosotras está en la academia o es lo suficientemente joven para estar en...—. Ella se detuvo cuando recordó que yo era la más joven del grupo y todavía estaría asistiendo a la academia si me hubieran permitido el acceso a la misma. —Oh.

Me encogí de hombros otra vez, ya que se había convertido con rapidez en el gesto favorito de la nueva Octavia. —Esta bien, Lyra, no tienes que preocuparte. Ahora, vamos a bailar un poco.

—En realidad, Tavi, si quieres bailar deberíamos esperar hasta que hayan más ponys aquí, créeme cuando te digo que no quieres ser la única yegua en la pista de un lugar como este, al menos que quieras anunciar a un club lleno de ponys sospechosos que no conoces las reglas no escritas de un club nocturno—, dijo Vinyl. —Además, ningún pony baila en estos clubs tan temprano por la tarde.

Mi deseo de bailar se marchitó, y en cambio examiné la discoteca para buscar algunos ponys que se vieran interesantes, hasta que mis ojos se posaron en una yegua con pelaje azul, una melena azul pálido, y una varita y luna como cutiemark, y una figura que era absolutamente impresionante. —Hey Vinyl, mira a esa yegua de allí—, dije señalando con un casco.

La mirada de Vinyl siguió la dirección de mi casco antes de detenerse sobre la yegua en cuestión. Un segundo después, ella estaba riendo de forma histérica con Lyra y Bon Bon uniéndose con risitas. —Tavi, ¿recuerdas a la maga de la que te hablaba antes?

—¿Aquella que huyó del pueblo por tener la audacia de adoptar un personaje escénico?

—Uh sí—, dijo Vinyl. —Y aquella que tomó el control de pueblo.

—¿Estás tratando de decir que esa yegua es ella?

Vinyl asintió.

—Vamos a saludarla—, dijo mientras caminaba hacia dicha yegua. Luego de un segundo, las otras tres yeguas siguieron mis pasos.

—Hola—, dije cuando me senté a su lado. —Es Trixie, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió luego de tomar otro sorbo de bourbon. —En efecto lo es, ¿puedo ayudarte? ¿Tal vez quieres un autógrafo de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie?

—En realidad, mis amigas aquí te reconocieron por tu show en Ponyville, ahora, yo pienso que el exceso de confianza descarada era un personaje escénico, y la única razón de que humillaras... a quienquiera que humillaras fue porque no soportas las acusaciones, pero yo personalmente no estoy de acuerdo con ellas y estaba preguntándome si podrias echar un poco de luz sobre el tema.

Trixie terminó su bebida y se volvió para examinar a mis amigas más de cerca. —Reconozco a esas dos—, dijo ella, señalando a Lyra y Bon Bon. —Pero no la reconozco a ella.

—Uhmm, estaba en la parte trasera de la audiencia—, agregó Vinyl, sin convicción.

—Ya veo—, dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño. —Siento que te he visto en otra parte, sin embargo—. Se quedó mirando fijamente a mi novia por varios minutos, antes de golpear la barra con su casco. —Eso es. Tú eres la Dj de ese club nocturno de Canterlot, El Cuerpo Eléctrico. DJ-PON3, ¿verdad?

Vinyl asintió.

—Bueno, te comportas diferente a DJ-PON3, ¿correcto? Por ejemplo, he notado que durante tu show tienes el hábito de referirte a ti misma en tercera persona, un hábito con el que estoy familiarizada, pero supongo que no haces eso cuando estás descansando en casa.

Mi novia pasó un casco por su melena y rió, —Si, he notado que haces lo mismo.

—De hecho, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie es también mucho más...Bueno, quiero decir que ella es más ególatra que yo, pero recuerdo que, cuando hice mi show en Ponyville, mi ego igualó el suyo—. Bajó su mirada y hubo una breve pausa en la conservación. —Los años posteriores han servido para hacerme más humilde.

—Okay, bueno, eso aún no explica por qué trataste de tomar el control de Ponyville—, dijo Bon Bon. Mientras ellas hablaban yo estaba ocupada ordenando otra bebida, esta vez decidí que sería divertido tomar un whiskey escocés. El hecho que haya sobrevivido la noche me sigue desconcertando.

—Eso también es muy cierto, pero me gustaría decir que tomar el control de Ponyville nunca fue mi intención. De hecho, originalmente localice el Amuleto del Alicornio con la esperanza de utilizarlo para re-comenzar mi carrera al vencer a Twilight Sparkle en un duelo de magia. Había planeado que fuera un duelo amistoso, pero... ¿Saben lo que se siente ser incapaz de cumplir tu talento especial y en cambio estar obligada a trabajar en una granja de rocas para ganarte la vida? Harías casi cualquier cosa para encaminar de nuevo tu vida, y también te hace más susceptible a escuchar los susurros de un amuleto maligno, al menos lo fue para mi.

—Wow, cuando lo pones de esa manera, casi parece que somos las malas yeguas—, dijo Lyra con entusiasmo.

—Desde mi perspectiva, lo son, ahora...

—Hey, hey, Vinyl—, dije cuando el alcohol comenzó a hacer efecto. —Ella es muy linda, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que podríamos hacer un acuerdo? Ya sabes... Las tres podemos ir a nuestra habitación y...

—Detente ahí—, dijo Trixie. —Ya estoy en una relación hermosa y no tengo interés en ponerla en peligro por una pony fiestera borracha. Además, ¿no es un poco presuntuoso de tu parte asumir que soy lesbia... Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?

En algún momento de su diatriba, había perdido el interés de lo que estaba diciendo y decidí alejarme de la mirada increíblemente furiosa de Vinyl. —Hey alcohol, más cantinero por favor... Espera, no, olvida eso, inviertelo.

El cantinero cumplió mis deseos mientras Vinyl terminaba su despedida con Trixie y caminó hacia mí. —¿Qué henos crees que estás haciendo? Entiendo que quieres tener un espíritu libre y divertirte, pero hay un límite, Tavi, ¿y adivina donde se ubica el cortejar a una yegua en público sin hablar conmigo antes?

Pensé por un segundo mientras tomaba el último whisky y el mundo se volvía borroso. —¿En el...lado divertido?

Me gustaría reproducir la respuesta justificadamente furiosa de Vinyl, pero no la recuerdo. De hecho, no recuerdo la gran mayoría de las cosas que sucedieron luego de eso. Hay fragmentos, por supuesto, donde yo me toqueteaba con varias yeguas en la pista de baile mientras Vinyl se negaba a bailar y en su lugar echaba chispas en una esquina, donde yo bailaba borracha sobre una mesa de una forma que yo pensaba que era provocativa, pero lo más probable es que se parecía a los espasmos de una yegua que tiene convulsiones, donde Vinyl me arrastraba con furia a nuestra habitación para regañarme por mi comportamiento atroz y ordenarme que fuera a dormir, donde yo me escapaba de nuestra habitación para continuar con mi locura alimentada por el alcohol, y finalmente, donde yo aterrorizaba a toda una piscina de niños con mis travesuras borrachas poco después del amanecer, hasta que Vinyl me encontró y me llevó de vuelta a la habitación.

La siguiente cosa que recuerdo es, que me sentía como si mi cabeza se hubiera metido dentro de uno de los motores de la nave, y por un tiempo muy largo me pregunté si había muerto. A medida que recordaba más y más cosas de mi noche, me habría gustado estarlo.

Por suerte, todo estaba en el olvido, y si no fuera por esa pequeña misericordia, me temo que mi cabeza habría implosionado sobre sí misma, y luego de varios minutos deseando la muerte, abrí mis ojos sólo para ver dónde estaba, y si las consecuencias de todo lo que hice eran tan malas como imaginaba.

Tan pronto como abrí mis ojos, la voz de Vinyl resonó en el interior de mi cabeza. —Me alegro que estes despierta.

—Susurros, por favor—, gruñí mientras enterraba mi cabeza en la almohada.

—Cierto—, susurró Vinyl. —Probablemente tienes la madre de todas las resacas ahora. Mira Tavi, no voy a andar con rodeos, estoy bastante molesta ahora. Quiero decir, estoy molesta conmigo misma por no recordar todas las advertencias de tus medicamentos que aconsejan que no tomes alcohol, pero aún así estoy muy molesta contigo por... humillarme anoche.

Gemi mientras recordaba las pocas memorias que tenía de la noche anterior (y al parecer, de la mañana siguiente) y me sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, aunque una gran parte de ello se podría deber a las cantidades excesivas de alcohol que había consumido. —Lo siento, Vinyl, yo...Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero fue como si todas las partes de mi ser que me informan cuando estoy a punto de hacer algo colosamente estúpido, se hubieran tomado la noche libre. Lo entiendo si piensas que mi comportamiento de la otra noche fue inaceptable y con motivo suficiente para... terminar conmigo. (Me hubiera gustado elegir unas palabras que no sonaran como algo que podrias oír por casualidad en una escuela primaria, pero fui incapaz de encontrar un sinónimo adecuado. Nota: Invertir en un diccionario de sinónimos para futuras entradas de diario)

Mis ojos se humedecieron mientras hablaba, y era difícil decir si era provocado por la sensación en mi cabeza similar a un melón podrido y el hecho que había una muy buena posibilidad de que yo hubiera arruinado mi relación con la yegua que más me importaba en el mundo.

Ella asintió. —Lo pensé, y quiero decir que realmente pensé sobre eso en el momento que cortejaste a la tercera yegua de la noche, pero en primer lugar, no puedo marcharme enfadada porque dejarte sola seria una violación a ese contrato que he firmado, y en segundo lugar, mientras pensaba en eso, recordé que dejarte tomar alcohol junto con tus medicinas era una muy mala idea. Supongo que descubrí el por qué anoche.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a terminar conmigo?—, pregunté mientras intentaba levantarme, antes de decidir que cualquier cosa que implicara movimiento no era un buena idea por el momento.

Vinyl sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo culparte completamente por algo que es en parte mi culpa, y supongo que soy tan responsable por tu borrachera desastrosa como tú. Además, tuve como, un dia para pensar las cosas mientras estabas desmayada y vomitando.

—¿Vomité?—, pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor para buscar señales que respaldaran su afirmación.

Ella asintió. —Oh sí, por suerte para ti, he aprendido un montón de hechizos para limpiar esas cosas en la academia—, dijo, recostandose a mi lado. —Las sabanas están tan limpias como si estuvieran recién lavadas.

Sonreí cuando ella me rodeó con su pata delantera. —No sé cómo lo haces, Vinyl, he intentado ser impulsiva y de espíritu libre y los resultados podrían ser descritos caritativamente como un desastre absoluto.

—Dos cosas—, dijo, abrazándome con una pata delantera. —En contra de la opinión popular, yo no hago cada maldita cosa que surge en mi cabeza. Quiero decir, claro que me expreso libremente y me encanta pasar un buen rato como cualquier otra yegua, pero no hago todo lo que yo siento, todo el tiempo. Si lo hiciera, probablemente nunca me hubiera graduado de la academia. Segundo, y más importante, toda esa meticulosidad que estabas tratando de desechar ayer es lo que te identifica, y es lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti en primer lugar. Claro, creo que seria bueno que te expresaras un poco más, y que hablaras conmigo sobre lo que está molestando, en lugar de ocultar todos los problemas que tienes hasta tener un colapso mental, y sabes, si intentas cambiar lo que eres sólo para fastidiar a tus padres, entonces parece como si estuvieras dándoles el poder.

—Eso...—, reflexioné sobre sus palabras. —A veces me olvido cuan perspicaz puedes ser cuando te lo propones.

Ella asintió y besó mi mejilla. —Sip, intento no tener el hábito de distribuir sabiduría todo el tiempo, de lo contrario los ponys me estarian acosando dia y noche, pero supongo que puedo hacer una excepción contigo. Ahora, ¿cómo quieres actuar a partir de aquí?

—¿Qué quieres decir?—, pregunté.

—Bueno, quiero decir, ¿vas a volver a ser la Tavi clásica o vas a seguir intentando entender toda esta cosa del espíritu libre? Porque debo advertirte, si vuelves a repetir lo ocurrido anoche, entonces terminamos. Henos, habríamos terminado la otra noche si no fuera por el hecho que yo metí la pata también.

Me senté e intenté pensar de forma coherente sin provocar que mi cabeza explotara. Las dos tareas resultaron difíciles de gestionar simultáneamente, pero logré perseverar. —Creo que...No creo que quiera tener una noche como la anterior de nuevo—. Mi casco se alzó hacia mi cuello ahora expuesto. —Y creo que he cometido un error al tirar mi collar y corbata de moño.

Vinyl sonrió y se acercó al tocador. —¿Recuerdas cuando dije que había olvidado algo en la habitación? Bueno, eso no era de todo verdad. Veras, tú olvidaste algo en la habitación y pensé que tal vez lo querrias de vuelta después.

Mientras hablaba, algo blanco y rosa flotó hacia mi y un examen superficial reveló que era mi corbata de moño perdida. —La has guardado por mi.

—Claro que si—, dijo, sentándose en la cama a mi lado. —Pensé que podrías quererla después y también pienso que te ves absolutamente partible con ella.

—Partible significa linda, ¿verdad?—, pregunté mientras me colocaba mi collar familiar.

—Por supuesto, es como una versión superior de sexy,así que, si ves a una yegua que te hace senti como si tu corazón se fuera a salir por tu boca, dices que ella se ve partible. ¿Supongo que vas a regresar a la Tavi clásica?

 ***N. de la T: "Partible" es una expresión más bien argentina (no sé si la usan en otros países) y como dice Vinyl, se usa para referirse a alguien que es muy sexy y para remarcar que estarías dispuesto/a a acostarte con él/ella. No encontré una mejor palabra para utilizar aquí, al verdad ^^''**

—No del todo—, dije mientras terminaba de ajustar mi corbata de moño. —Aunque no creo que vuelva a actuar impulsivamente en algun momento del futuro previsible, intentaré expresarme con más libertad, y creo que mantener este pequeña franja rosa en mi cola y melena sera un recordatorio hermoso de ese objetivo.

—Entonces, sólo para asegurarme que lo entiendo, ¿vas a empezar a compartir tus sentimientos conmigo Y vas a quedarte con esa raya de mofeta rosa?

Asenti.

—Asombroso, es como la Tavi clásica con un nuevo giro maravilloso, y has encontrado una forma de verte incluso más sexy.

—Gracias—, dije sintiendo que la sangre corría por mis mejillas y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. —Entonces, si eso es todo, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

—Bueno—, dijo luego de besar la parte trasera de mi cuello. —Si no recuerdo mal, cierta pony dijo que podíamos pasar todo el martes en nuestra habitación, y aunque supongo que ya terminamos pasando mucho tiempo del día en nuestras habitaciones, no creo que alguna de nosotras tenga eso en mente, así que creo que una repetición sería muy divertido.

Ella estaba equivocada en esa última parte, la repetición fue absolutamente asombrosa, y creo que eso es todo lo que necesito decir sobre el miércoles.

* * *

 _Wow, just...wow O.o_

 _Ok, hemos visto a la relación entre Vinyl y Octavia peligrar a lo largo del fanfic, gracias a las locuras de Ponyville y de la propia Octavia, pero aqui...AQUI de verdad estuvieron cerca de romper. En serio, Octavia se pasó de la raya. Claro, no estaba en condiciones de razonar sus acciones durante su borrachera, pero sí ANTES de su borrachera. Es decir, sabía perfectamente el riesgo que corría al tomar alcohol, pero no le importó, al parecer._

 _Y en cuanto a Vinyl, vuelvo a repetir, tiene una paciencia y comprensión de oro. Y si, también metió la pata. Meter la pata es una acto cotidiano en este fanfic xD_

 _Supongo que se preocuparan de tomar decisiones con mucho más cuidado a partir de ahora. ¿O no?_

 _Oh claro, no podemos olvidar a la Gran y Poderosa_ c̶e̶r̶e̶a̶l̶ _Trixie. Siempre me interesó saber sobre su periodo de trabajo en la granja de rocas de los Pie. Muchos artistas de fandom exploran este aspecto. Y como no puede ser de otra forma, gracias a esto surgió el shipping Trixie x Maud Pie. Hay un dibujante llamado FouDubulbe que tiene miles de comics sobre esto (en ingles). Por cierto, ¿quién será su novio aquí en este fanfic? Mmm..._

Una última información, que estremecerá sus corazones... Quedan sólo 4 CAPÍTULOS *inserte música de Terminator aqui*

En fin, 139 reviews y 35 favs. Esa si es una sorpresa. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! :D


	27. Conversaciones y otros compromisos

_¡Buenos días/noches! Okay, antes que me tiren piedras, me resultó difícil traducir el capitulo, porque varias veces debí detenerme para atender varios asuntos durante estos días. Y bueno, gracias a esas interrupciones, la cosa tardó un poquito ^^'' ¡Pero en fin, aquí tienen el capitulo!_

 _Anteriormente, las protagonistas se embarcaron en el dirigible Valiant, todo fue muy bien, incluso conocieron a Trixie y se disculparon por echarla de Ponyville, hasta que Tavi se emborrachó terriblemente y puso en peligro extremo su relación con Vinyl._

 _¡Al fin, continuamos con el fanfic!_

 _Pero antes, unas palabras del autor original..._

 **NOTA DE DISTAFF POPE: Este capítulo no contiene nada particularmente desagradable que afecte a Octavia. Hay secuencias extensas donde ella se divierte, y hay un dia entero donde nada malo sucede. Nos disculpamos por esta interrupción de atormentar a Octavia y trabajaremos para solucionar este problema en los próximos días. Los lectores han sido advertidos. Continúa bajo tu propio riesgo.**

* * *

 **Conversaciones y otros compromisos apremiantes.**

Como Vinyl es tan aplicada de recordarme, pasar todo el dia escribiendo no ayuda a mi reciente diagnóstico del síndrome de túnel carpiano, y por lo tanto, ella me ha convencido para abreviar en buena medida los eventos de mi día y sólo entrar en detalles cuando escribo algo que me parece particularmente importante o interesante. Teniendo en cuenta cuán insoportable puede ser el dolor en mi casco a veces, tengo la plena intención de estar de acuerdo con ella, y espero que cualquier teórico lector (probablemente sea Vinyl) me perdone por esta ruptura del formato. Menciono todo esto porque el jueves, aunque fue increíblemente placentero, también fue bastante tranquilo, y por lo tanto no tengo la necesidad de detallar las minucias de cada conversación y en cambio voy a resumirlo en términos generales.

Empezó de forma muy agradable, con Vinyl pasando unos minutos en el jacuzzi observando el amanecer luego que yo, en sus propias palabras, "la fastidie y eche de la cama". Aunque Vinyl admitió que la escena fue de hecho bastante encantadora, también dijo que cualquier pony que se despertara de buena gana a estas horas estaba absolutamente loco, antes de volver a dormirse, dándome mucho tiempo para practicar con mi violonchelo en el salón (aún no estoy segura de cuántas habitaciones tiene nuestra suite). Cuando al fin ella se levantó, nos reunimos con Lyra y Bon Bon para el almuerzo, y las tres unidas logramos convencer a Vinyl de que comiera algo que no fuera una hamburguesa de avena, una hamburguesa de heno, o alguna versión de comida frita. Gourmets de todo el mundo, alegrense.

Luego de eso, pasamos la mayoría de nuestro dia en la piscina de la terraza, yo leyendo uno de mis libros mientras las otras tres chapoteaban en el agua. Eventualmente, me rendí a sus súplicas y pase un tiempo nadando con ellas. Fue divertido, supongo, pero si me dieran a elegir prefiero leer y tomar la luz del sol en lugar de ponerme en ridiculo delante de los demás. Por otra parte, todos los ponys en la piscina estaban poniendose en ridiculo por completo, asi que dudo que les importe si yo actuara como una potrilla, pero todo esto me recordaba a mi episodio más reciente, y los pocos recuerdos que tengo sobre potrillos aterrorizados en una piscina para niños mantuvieron mi flanco clavado con firmeza en mi asiento la mayor parte del dia. Al fin, nos reunimos en el piano bar "Ebony & Ivory" para escuchar a uno de los duelos de piano mientras Vinyl se aseguraba de que yo me abstuviera de beber (no es que necesitaba ayuda en ese sentido)

Si sólo tuviera más días como este.

El día siguiente comenzó tan tranquilo como el día anterior. Vinyl y yo pasamos un tiempo recorriendo la nave y viendo todos los diversos servicios que tenían para ofrecer, el spa en particular captó mi atención. Ella rápidamente coincidió que un dia de spa parecía agradable (es posible que ella haya aceptado sólo para complacerme), y reservamos un puesto de dos para las 2:00, antes de ir a recorrer el Arboretum (Cómo una nave puede tener un invernadero, no tengo idea). Era precioso, por supuesto, y me encontré particularmente fascinada por la flora del recién redescubierto Imperio de Cristal. Los troncos de los árboles eran de cuarzo rosa y las hojas estaban hechas de láminas ultrafinas de jade. La biología en Equestria es una cosa extraña, confusa y maravillosa.

Luego de nuestro recorrido por la nave, era la hora de encontrarnos con Lyra y Bon Bon en la cafetería para el almuerzo, o más exactamente, era la hora de encontrarnos con Bon Bon en la cafetería para el almuerzo.

—¿Dónde esta Lyra?—, pregunté mientras tomaba asiento.

—En la biblioteca—, dijo Bon Bon con un pequeño suspiro. —¿Sabes que la biblioteca de esta nave tiene su propia sección de mitología?

—Ah—, dije. —Bueno, entonces puedo suponer lo que ella esta buscando.

Bon Bon asintió. —Ahora mismo, ella esta muy entretenida con el Imperio de Cristal. Ella esta absolutamente convencida de que...

Ella fue interrumpida cuando Lyra irrumpió en la sala. —¡Adivina qué!

—Has encontrado alguna tradición oscura y nueva sobre los humanos—, dije, sin molestarme por levantar la vista del menú.

—¡Nop! Aunque...—, ella hizo una pausa por varios segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza. —No importa, no es importante. Lo que es importante es que mientras estaba sentada en la biblioteca, comencé a hablar con este semental, y al parecer él es uno de los grandes coordinadores de eventos de la nave. En fin, ellos están en problemas ahora mismo, porque el DJ que contrataron para la fiesta en la Ruta del Arcoíris (la colección de clubes nocturnos y bares fue llamada así por su tendencia a elegir nombres de colores) se enfermó luego de comer una hamburguesa de avena en mal estado ayer.

No tengo comentarios acerca de que la única razón por la cual Vinyl no fue afectada de manera similar fue gracias a mi intento de culturizarla. Presumir es muy poco digno.

—Bueno, en fin—, continuó Lyra. —Le dije que soy amiga de DJ-PON3 y que ella esta a bordo de esta nave, y entonces él dijo que esta dispuesto a pagar 16.000 bits si puedes tocar con tan poca antelación. Sólo tienes que estar allí para ayudar con los equipos de sonido y esas cosas a las 1:45.

—Wow—, dijo Vinyl luego de unos segundos de silencio. —Tavi, ¿podemos cancelar nuestro dia de spa para hacer mis cosas de DJ y conseguir suficiente dinero para una docena de días de spa, por favor?

—Por supuesto—, dije. —Podemos postergar nuestras reservaciones para mañana, me parece bien observar tu actuación en un club. De hecho, no creo que haya logrado ver alguno de tus shows sin tener una emergencia de vida o muerte, o un colapso mental.

—Espera, no, no va a funcionar—, dijo Vinyl, mordiendo su mejilla, pensativa. —No puedo perderte de vista y definitivamente no seré capaz de oírte mientras estoy tocando...Eh, supongo que debo decirles que no puedo hacerlo.

—Vinyl—, dije con toda la calma posible. —Son 16.000 bits, tienes que hacerlo.

—Y tambien he dicho que no te dejaría sola, y sin duda no voy a dejarte sola sin supervisión en un bar...o en bares, supongo.

—Lo haces sonar como si fuera una potrilla, incapaz de estar sola por un segundo—, protesté, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Entendía su razonamiento, e incluso estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero aún así me revelaba contra la idea de obligar a Vinyl a ser mi niñera todo el tiempo.

—Es sólo...—, ella suspiró. —Si algo malo sucede, será mi culpa, y aunque sería muy cool conseguir 16,00 bits, sería mucho más cool si tú no tienes otro episodio.

Intercambiamos una mirada durante unos segundos, tratando de encontrar una solución adecuada hasta que Bon Bon habló. —Vinyl, ¿estaría bien si una de nosotras acompaña a Octavia durante tu show?

—Supongo—, dijo, luego de mucho reflexionar y morder su labio. —Pero si tienen algo planeado...

Bon Bon sacudió la cabeza. —Lyra planea peinar toda la biblioteca de la nave en lugar de gastar su tiempo disfrutando el crucero, así que en realidad no tengo muchos planes para este dia.

—Bueno—, dije, finalmente sentí la necesidad de entrar en la conversación que mi novia y mi amiga estaban teniendo sobre mi. —Bon Bon y yo podemos ir al spa hoy, y luego tú y yo podemos hacer lo mismo cuando regresemos a Ponyville. Asumiendo que Ponyville tiene un spa, por supuesto.

Las tres asintieron, y me volví hacia Vinyl, besándola en la mejilla. —¿Estarás bien si Bon Bon y yo pasamos un tiempo juntas hoy?—. Me volví hacia Bon Bon, de pronto me di cuenta que estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella y Vinyl me habían hecho sin querer. —La misma pregunta va para ti, por supuesto. Probablemente debí preguntarte primero, de hecho.

—Si, esta bien—, dijo Vinyl, volviéndose a Bon Bon. —Suponiendo que suena bien para ti, quiero decir. Como dijo Tavi, no quiero suponer cosas. Sólo vigila a Tavi, si ella comienza a enloquecer o hiperventilar, llevala hacia mi lo más rápido posible, y Tavi...

—Estaré bien—, dije. —Honestamente, luego de las últimas semanas es difícil imaginar a mi misma traspasar una fase de...bueno, supongo que el dicho popular "El retorno de Discord" no es tan significativo como solía ser, pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa con el peso adecuado.

—¡Ooh!—, dijo Lyra, levantando su cabeza. —La separación del firmamento.

—Vamos a utilizar eso—, dije. —De todas formas, Vinyl, voy a estar en el spa, no puedo pensar en un lugar más relajante.

Bon Bon sonrió. —Un dia de spa suena increible, ¿y sabes, Octavia? Creo que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas, en realidad.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón—, dije. —Podemos decir que este será un día sólo de yeguas.

—Uhmm...Tavi, todas somos yeguas aquí, prácticamente todo lo que hagamos fuera de nuestra casa, puede contar como un día sólo de yeguas.

Fruncí los labios, tratando de pensar en cómo había cometido un error tan evidente. —Que tonta soy—, dije, luego de una breve pausa. —Digamos que será un día sólo de ponys terrestres, entonces. De cualquier forma, creo que va a ser muy agradable.

Luego de eso, la cuatro pasamos un tiempo disfrutando del almuerzo y discutiendo nuestros planes para el dia y el resto del crucero. Parecía que había comenzado recientemente y ya estábamos a mitad de camino. Como vuela el tiempo, en especial cuando una permanece desmayada/embriagada por un dia entero. Finalmente, las cuatro terminamos nuestra comida y nos preparamos para dirigirnos por caminos separados, Vinyl a la Ruta del Arcoiris, Lyra a la biblioteca y Bon Bon y yo al spa. —Entonces—, dije cuando entramos al spa. —¿Cómo han sido tus vacaciones?

—Bien—, dijo ella. —Aunque gracias a estos últimos días muy ocupados, en realidad no he tenido la oportunidad de...

—Hola, ¿tienen una reservación?—, preguntó la yegua detrás del escritorio. Era la misma yegua que había tomado nuestras reservaciones.

—Si, tenemos una reservación para las 2 en punto—, dije, ocultando mi irritación. —Está bajo el nombre de Octavia.

—Ohhhh—, dijo luego de una pausa. —No podía reconocerte sin la yegua del cabello azul. ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

—Ella tenía un compromiso urgente asi que traje a una amiga en su lugar. ¿No hay problema con eso?

—No, no, no, claro que no, sólo me había confundido, es todo—, dijo, riendo como una hiena. —Por favor, entren y coloquense sus batas. Sólo para confirmar, ordenaste el paquete de ultra-lujo, ¿cierto?

Asenti

—Muchas gracias, por favor, disfruten su estancia—, dijo, cerrando las cortinas por nosotras.

—Lo siento—, dije, volviendo mi cabeza hacia Bon Bon mientras entramos en una habitación con dos batas preparadas para ambas. —¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—Oh—, dijo mientras nos colocabamos las batas. —Como las cosas han estado muy ocupadas estos últimos días, nunca encontré el momento adecuado para hacer la propuesta a Lyra, y ahora ella esta tan concentrada en su investigación sobre esa conexión del Imperio de Cristal que no creo que se diera cuenta si lo hiciera.

Me encontré riendo ante la idea. —Sabes, tenemos un camarote de lujo absolutamente increíble, tal vez ambas podrían venir a pasar un tiempo con nosotras, sumergirse en el jacuzzi, admirar la vista, y luego puedes proponerte cuando Vinyl y yo nos retiremos para que yo pueda mostrarle algo en el salón.

—¿Tiene un salón?—, preguntó mientras nos dirigiamos hacia el sauna.

—Bon Bon—, dije. —Nuestro camarote tiene todo. Tiene un salón, una sala de lectura, algunas habitaciones que no he explorado aún. Incluso podría ser más grande que nuestra casa.

Ella tocó su mentón con actitud pensativa mientras yo abría la puerta del sauna. —Eso podría funcionar, tendría que ocultar de antemano el brazalete allí.

 **N. de la T: Entiéndase que en este fanfic, los ponys usan brazaletes en vez de anillos de matrimonio. Por las dudas lo explico.**

—Podemos hacer eso luego de finalizar esto—, dije, siguiéndola al sauna. —Luego podemos reunirnos con Lyra y ningún pony lo sabrá.

—Gracias—, dijo cuando nos instalamos en nuestros asientos y sentimos que el calor extraia la energía de nosotras. Durante mucho tiempo, ningún pony habló. De vez en cuento, yo añadía una gotas de agua a los carbones sobre el fuego. Mientras estábamos sentadas y dejábamos que el calor extrayera el sudor y las preocupaciones de nuestros cuerpos, mi mente evocó una preocupación que había estado construyendose en la parte trasera de mi cabeza en los últimos días, no era importante, sin embargo, al menos no todavía, pero mientras miraba el suelo, observé la franja rosa en mi cola y recordé mi promesa de ser más abierta con mis sentimientos. Incluso si al hacerlo podría provocar ̶l̶a̶ ̶d̶i̶s̶o̶l̶u̶c̶i̶ó̶n̶ ̶d̶e̶ ̶m̶i̶ ̶r̶e̶l̶a̶c̶i̶ó̶n̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶ ̶V̶i̶n̶y̶l̶.̶

Si no lo abordaba de la manera correcta, sería muy probable que terminara agrediendo a alguna yegua que se ha ganado mi ira por los proximos dias o haciendo otra cosa que definitivamente condenaría mi relación con Vinyl. Mi mente corría en círculos, argumentando a favor y en contra de hablar de manera simultánea, hasta que levanté la vista de las tablas del suelo y observé a la yegua de color crema sentada frente a mi, quién había permanecido en una relación amorosa y estable por años. Mi atención de inmediato se centró en cómo podría tocar el tema sin molestarla, y pasé un tiempo tratando de planear cómo podría abordar la cuestión.

El baño de barro fue lo siguiente, y me pareció que su ubicación directamente al lado del sauna era contra-intuitiva, pero entonces, yo no soy una diseñadora de spa profesional, así que tal vez hay algun merito desconocido para esta disposición que ignoro en este momento. O tal vez no importaba, ya que fuimos enviadas al jacuzzi luego del baño de barro, de todos modos.

Fue en el jacuzzi que al fin reuní la energía y el coraje para pedir consejo de pareja a Bon Bon. Aunque hubo un poco de conversación en el baño de barro, fue de una naturaleza afable y sin importancia, y no tengo deseos de transcribir todas los comentarios humorísticos que discutimos.

—Bon Bon—, dije, de forma tentativa. —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal?

—Claro, con tal que pueda hacerte la misma pregunta después—, dijo, volviéndose lentamente hacia mi.

—Bueno—, dije. —¿Qué captó tu atención de Lyra? Ambas parecen...

—¿Polos opuestos?—, dijo, con una actitud compasiva por posiblemente cometer un paso en falso menor.

Asenti. —Si no quieres responder, esta completamente bien, sólo quiero entender cómo lograron sostener una relación entre dos ponys totalmente diferentes.

Ella sonrió. —Creo que lo entiendo, y supongo que lo más importante es que ambas ofrecemos cosas que la otra no tiene. Lyra es graciosa y aventurera y mucho más inteligente de lo que puedes sospechar, y gracias a ella, cada dia es una aventura. Mientras tanto, me gusta pensar que yo proporcionó un poco de apoyo y estabilidad que ella de otro modo no podría tener—. Bon Bon se rió. —Al parecer, cuando ella estaba con Vinyl, ellas se quedaban despiertas por noches enteras y se sumergían tanto en sus propios mundos privados que con frecuencia se olvidaban de comer, al menos, eso es lo que me dijo.

—Entonces—, dije, meditando sus palabras mientras el jacuzzi continuaba drenando mi tensión. —¿Tú ofreces estabilidad y ella ofrece la aventura? ¿Así es como mantienen el equilibrio?

—Supongo—, dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño. —Pero esa es una manera muy mecánica de pensar las cosas. Todos tenemos fortalezas y debilidades, y si tenemos suerte, nos encontramos con algún pony que nos complementa. Ahora es tu turno.

Cerré mis ojos, decidida a vencer la marea familiar de preocupación que crecía en mi interior. —Claro—, dije, mirando al agua. —Eso es...He estado teniendo problemas con eso. Sé lo que ofrece Vinyl a la relación, pero no puedo descubrir cuales son mis propias fortalezas. Ambos somos talentosas a nivel musical, pero ella puede crear música mientras yo sólo tengo una rutina de memorización y práctica, ella ha sido la única cosa que me ha mantenido cuerda en los últimos días, y ella es de alguna manera más extrovertida que yo. Sin mencionar el hecho que ella esta mejor educada. La única cosa que puedo hacer y ella no puede, es tocar el violonchelo a la perfección.

Bon Bon frunció el ceño. —Dulzura, ¿sabes cómo era Vinyl antes que tú llegaras a Ponyville?

—Por lo que he escuchado, ella era impulsiva y una amante de la diversión.

—Impulsiva es casi correcto—, dijo. —Ella hacía lo que quería sin ningún tipo de preocupación por las consecuencias. Una semana ella se quedaba en su casa jugando con su proyecto de fusión, la siguiente ella tomaba un tren a Canterlot y tocaba en un club hasta que era físicamente incapaz de continuar. Ella estaba...un poco mejor antes que aparecieras, ella dejó de pasar varios días en un club nocturno, pero sus horarios aún eran irregulares en el mejor de los casos. Tu llegada a Ponyville ha sacado a relucir lo mejor de ella, pero eso es todo lo que voy a decir. En realidad debes hablar esto con ella.

—Pero, ¿y si...?—, hice una pausa, la duda seguía devorando mi mente. —Tienes razón, debería hacerlo. Esperemos que las cosas no terminen en un desastre.

—Te prometo que no lo harán—, dijo. —Y si eso sucede, puedes quedarte en nuestra habitación por el resto del viaje.

—Corrección—, dije mientras poco a poco me retiraba del jacuzzi. —Vas a dejar que Vinyl se quede en tu habitación por el resto del viaje, aunque...Espera, supongo que ninguna de estas opciones son viables, porque Vinyl debe estar cerca de mí en todo momento.

Ella sonrió mientras me seguía. —Entonces supongo que las cosas no pueden terminar de forma terrible. Confia en mi, realmente sacas lo mejor de ella.

Luego, nuestras conversaciones serpentearon a través de una gran variedad de temas, y Bon Bon me detallaba todas las aventuras que había vivido con Lyra y que la condujeron a recorrer todo el ancho de Equestria. Al escucharla describirlas, sus estadías inesperadas fueron muy agradables, aunque no puedo imaginar que pasar un tiempo en las Regiones Heladas sea algo muy atractivo, y tampoco puedo imaginar que esos inesperados periodos de ausencia la ayudaran con su negocio de dulces. Por otra parte, Ponyville no es un pueblo que asociaría con el orden o cualquier tipo de horario sano, así que tal vez estar ausente de un momento a otro es común allí.

Bon Bon a continuación me informó de todos los pequeños rumores que circulan en Ponyville y sus alrededores, y ambas disfrutamos nuestro consentimiento por unas horas más. Ella realmente es un contraste precioso para Lyra, al ser estable y práctica en oposición a la excentricidad y volatilidad de Lyra, pero como ella dijo, se equilibran entre ellas.

Después comenzamos a preparar la propuesta sorpresa de Bon Bon, ella retiró el brazalete del fondo de su alforja, lo colocó de forma segura en nuestro bar, y nos reunimos con Lyra en la biblioteca. Ella aún estaba estudiando, y el espacio a su alrededor estaba inundado de notas que describian una variedad de conexiones oscuras y presumiblemente inexistentes entre los humanos y los ponys.

—Hey—, dijo Lyra, sin molestarse por levantar la vista de su lectura. —¿Cómo fue su dia de spa? ¿Fue divertido? Apuesto que fue divertido.

—Oh, fue genial—, dijo Bon Bon, sentándose junto a su novia y futura prometida. —Fue agradable al fin tener una oportunidad para hablar con Octavia en privado, y el hecho de que estábamos en un spa fue un bonus muy bueno.

—Ooh—, dijo Lyra. —¿Hablaron cosas sobre mi? ¿Fueron buenas cosas? Por favor, no me digas que mencionaste esa vez cuando yo...

Ella fue interrumpida cuando Bon Bon la besó en la mejilla. —Sólo hablamos de lo maravillosa que eres, cariño.

—Eh, eso tiene sentido—, dijo Lyra, al fin cerrando sus libros. —Soy muy maravillosa y todas esas cosas. En fin, vamos a ver cómo Vinyl sacude el crucero.

Lyra se tomó unos minutos más para organizar todos sus papeles y almacenarlos en su alforja antes de ponernos en marcha. Ella era sorprendentemente meticulosa a la hora de clasificar y guardar sus notas de antropología.

—Hey Bonnie—, dijo mientras nos dirigiamos a la Ruta del Arcoiris. —¿Crees que deberíamos ordenar unos cócteles o...?

Ella dejó de hablar, y de pronto miró rápidamente en mi dirección. — Jugo, definitivamente debemos beber jugo. Obvio...¿por qué habríamos de querer alcohol? ¿Quién puede beber eso?

—Esta bien—, dije cuando encontramos un área para sentarse en el Camino del Arcoiris. —Pueden beber todo lo que quieran, yo no puedo hacerlo porque interfiere con mi medicación.

—Oh, cierto, ya lo sé—, dijo Lyra, retractándose con todas sus fuerzas. —Sólo estoy pensando...¿Y qué tal si vernos beber alcohol y divertirnos te hace desear divertirte también?

—Creeme—, dije mientras nos uniamos a una multitud de ponys. —Luego de mi experiencia hace cuatro noches, no creo que pueda asociar el alcohol con la diversión otra vez.

—Está bien—, dijo. —Voy a ordenar lo de siempre. ¿Quieres agua, Tavi?

—Soda con limón, si es que tienen—, dije.

Lyra arrugó su cara de disgusto. —¿En serio? No sabía que los ponys beben eso sin mezclarlo con algo más.

—No lo hago—, dije. —Lo bebo con una rodaja de limón.

—Pero es muy asque...

Ella dejó de hablar cuando Bon Bon le lanzó una mirada, me considero muy afortunada por no haberla visto en su totalidad. —Muy bien, soda con limón, eso es genial. Incluso si literalmente cualquier otra bebida en Equestria tiene mejor sabor—, dijo mientras se dirigía al bar.

Bon Bon se aclaró la garganta luego de unos segundos. —Siento que debo disculparme por Lyra, ella... a veces esta tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que ella olvida que otros ponys tienen opiniones validas tambien. Entiendo el por qué, por supuesto, no importa cuán bien fundamentadas están sus teorías, cada publicación académica siempre ha enviado una carta de rechazo muy desagradable. La única razón por la que ella persevera con sus estudios, es que puede ser tan terca que ignora a sus detractores. A veces, ese instinto aparece cuando no es necesario.

Asentí con la cabeza, pensativa. —Sorprendentemente, eso tiene mucho sentido, ¿alguna vez has intentado convencerla de que los humanos no son reales?

—Todo el tiempo—, dijo riendo. —Al menos, lo hice cuando ella comenzó su investigación. Ahora yo... Vas a burlarte de mi por decir esto, pero ella me ha convencido lo suficiente para estar abierta a la posibilidad, al menos.

—¿Pero cómo lo hizo?—, pregunté, dejando escapar un jadeo ahogado.

—Investigando—, dijo. —Encontrando todo los pequeños detalles de la vida en Equesria que no tienen mucho sentido, indicando la cantidad de elementos en Equestria que no pueden funcionar al menos que fueran diseñados por humanos, y señalando todas las especies en el mundo que tienen características humanoides. Ella tuvo un completo dia de campo cuando Iron Will (no tengo idea de qué es eso) vino al pueblo.

Ella levantó un casco antes que yo pudiera responder. —No estoy diciendo que soy una creyente hasta la muerte de los humanos, pero si ellos aparecen, yo no estaría tan terriblemente sorprendida.

—Supongo que es justo—, dije luego de una larga pausa. —Admito que tengo mis propios problemas personales con los humanos. Cada vez que escucho algo que no me parece apropiado, tengo la tendencia a rechazarlo sin más. Estoy corrigiendo eso ahora, pero es difícil.

—Comprensible—, dijo. —Y por si sirve de algo, creo que estas mejorando. Comenzaste a salir con una DJ, estas abandonando la sombra de tus padres, y puedo ver que realmente te esfuerzas para no juzgar a Lyra por sus intereses peculiares. Bueno, tú eras la única pony en nuestro grupo que estaba dispuesta a hablar con Trixie y darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Por cierto, gracias por eso, resulta que ella no es tan terrible como el pueblo pensó originalmente.

—No hay de qué—, dije cuando Lyra regresaba con nuestras bebidas. —¿No te importa si tomó un asiento en la parte trasera de...?—, luché para encontrar una palabra adecuada para describir el lugar del concierto. —¿...de la Ruta? Prefiero que mis tímpanos no exploten cuando Vinyl comience a tocar.

—¡Oh!—, dijo Lyra cuando nos alcanzó nuestras bebidas. —Gracias por recordarmelo—. Su cuerno brilló tres veces y sentí un cosquilleo de energía mágica en mis oídos.

—¿Te importaría decirme lo que acabas de hacer?—, pregunté, tomando un sorbo de soda.

—Cierto, es un hechizo de amortiguación de sonido para que nuestra audición no sea dañada por su actuación Y es un tipo de hechizo de amplificación, para que las tres podamos escucharnos entre nosotras a la perfección.

—Eso es...Recuerdame llevarte conmigo la próxima vez que vaya a uno de los shows de Vinyl.

—O sólo puedo conjurarlo antes que te vayas—, dijo con alegría. —Es uno de los hechizos que he creado para mi proyecto de doctorado de magia musical antes de decidir que debería obtener un doctorado en algo importante, como probar la existencia de los humanos.

Hice una pausa, tratando de procesar la revelación reciente. —¿Estas...diciéndome que podrías haber obtenido un doctorado en...? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Bueno, mi gran proyecto era crear un hechizo que permitiera a los ponys ir a conciertos o a clubes sin correr el riesgo de perder la audición Y también ser capaces de hablar entre sí sin molestar a los ponys que estuvieran concentrados en el show. Cree el hechizo pero abandoné el proyecto en favor de la investigación antropológica antes que pudiera probar el encantamiento en un edificio.

—Perdon por decir esto—, dije con toda la calma posible. —¿Pero has perdido la cabeza?—. Me detuve, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos. —Entiendo que amas tu investigación sobre los seres humanos, y si sirve de algo creo que tal vez, TAL VEZ, podrías descubrir algo bueno, ¿pero por qué has abandonado un proyecto tan útil? ¿No podrías haber conseguido tu doctorado y luego comenzar tu investigación sobre los humanos?

—Bueno...si—, dijo, mirando al suelo y con el ceño fruncido, sus orejas caídas, mientras que la expresión en su rostro me hizo sentir como si hubiera dicho a una potrilla que Santa Claus no existe y gracias a que sus padres habían muerto en un trágico accidente de carruajes, ella no podría esperar regalos este año. —Pero quería hacer algo importante, algo que cambiara la forma de pensar de los ponys respecto al mundo. Que sepan que no sólo hay mundos más allá del nuestro con vida inteligente, sino también que sepan que hemos sido visitados por ellos en el pasado. Yo...—, ella sollozó. —Sólo me parece mucho más importante que un hechizo de cancelación/amplificación de sonido.

—Hey—, dijo Bon Bon, acariciando con su hocico la mejilla de su novia. —Tu trabajo es importante. Piensa en todo el progreso que has logrado en los últimos años. Si, tu hechizo de cancelación del sonida habría sido maravilloso, pero si quieres seguir a la antropología para tu doctorado, entonces hazlo. Es mejor tener el doctorado que deseas, en vez que hacer algo sólo por un doctorado.

—Tiene razón—, dije lentamente. —Sólo estaba sorprendida de que desearas un doctorado, y me asombró el hecho de que estuvieras tan cerca de obtener uno antes de abandonar tu trabajo en favor de una vía de investigación menos segura. Disculpa mi rudeza, no era mi intención molestarte.

Sus orejas al instante se alzaron y una sonrisa regresó a su rostro. —Esta bien, dicen que estoy loca todo el tiempo, pero en realidad ya no me molesta, pero la decisión de abandonar mi proyecto de hechizo musical en favor de la investigación antropológica fue difícil, y supongo que me has hecho dudar de algunas de mis decisiones un poco. Gracias por animarme a continuar con mi trabajo duro, Bonnie—, ella miró a su novia y plantó un beso en su mejilla.

Bon Bon sonrió levemente. —Por supuesto, cariño. Estoy feliz de ayudar.

Las tres observamos cómo el equipo técnico continuaba elevando las torres de altavoces más y más alto hasta que alcanzaron el techo, en ese punto ellos pasaron a hacer lo mismo con la otra torre. En el momento que terminaron, había ocho columnas de parlantes junto al escenario, así como una gran cantidad de altavoces (¿amplificadores?) rodeando el tocadiscos de Vinyl. Alrededor de las 9, las luces se apagaron y Vinyl subió al escenario, ahora claramente bajo su personaje de DJ-PON3.

—¿Están listos para la fiesta?—, dijo, su voz amplificada por un millar de altavoces. A nuestro alrededor, los ponys aplaudieron con entusiasmo.

—¿Cómo? DJ-P0N3 no puede oírlos—. Todavía estoy sorprendida de que ella no se diera cuenta que Trixie estaba usando un personaje escénico, considerando el hecho que ella tiene exactamente la misma rutina. La multitud gritó mucho más alto esta vez.

Vinyl levitó varios discos de vinilo a su tocadiscos y los altavoces resonaron con la canción que había puesto. —Entonces, vamos a...bajar el bajo—. De pronto los altavoces retumbaron con una cacofonía absolutamente horrible y los ponys en la audiencia comenzaron a bailar.

Ya he descrito mis ideas sobre las actuaciones de Vinyl, pero esta vez ella se movía como una yegua poseída, la luz se reflejaba en sus anteojos con una intensidad feroz. Más importante, mientras que sus actuaciones anteriores aumentaban y disminuían para permitir que los ponys recuperen el aliento, cada canción que ella tocaba era más fuerte y agresiva que la anterior.

—¿Qué esta pasando?—, pregunté luego de un tiempo. —Esto no me parece su estilo habitual.

Lyra asintió. —Ella solía tocar en sus comienzos, pero en los últimos años ella se volvió muy buena en no agredir acústicamente a la audiencia, al menos que...Hey, Tavi, ¿crees que Vinyl podría estar molesta por algo?

—No estoy segura, aún podría estar albergando cierto resentimiento por mis acciones de hace unos días, pero si es así, ella hace un trabajo espléndido para ocultarlo.

—Eso lo explica todo—, dijo Bon Bon. —Vinyl utiliza su música como una manera de desahogar sus emociones y cuando ella comienza a tocar, todo eso da forma a su música. Así que, si ella estaba enojada por algo hace unos días, eso se fundirá con las canciones que ella elige tocar.

—Entonces, ¿lo que quieren decir es que, hasta que ella tenga la oportunidad de expresarse a través de la música, toda su furia sólo se pudrira en el fondo de su mente, incluso si ella ya no esta enfadada?

—Si, ¿tú no haces lo mismo?—, preguntó/gritó Lyra sobre la música. A pesar de su hechizo, la música comenzaba a ahogarnos.

—Supongo que mis preferencias musicales suelen reflejar mi estado emocional, pero nunca han logrado ser tan fuertes.

—Bueno, duh—, dijo Lyra. —Eres una violonchelista. Vinyl es una DJ. Su tranquilidad y relajación probablemente es más fuerte que tú tocando con furia ciega.

—En realidad yo no toco con furia ciega, incluso si estoy absolutamente lívida cuando comienzo a tocar, unos minutos con mi violonchelo logra calmarme.

—¡Ese es mi punto! Ahora imagina que tocas para excitar las pasiones de un pony, ¿qué crees que puede pasar si subes al escenario y estás un poco molesta por algo? La primera actuación exitosa de Vinyl sucedió cuando ella estaba furiosa por ser abucheada en su primer número. Desde entonces ella ha puesto todas sus emociones en su música, y ahora mismo ella esta procesando toda esa furia desde el momento que te emborrachaste hace unos días.

—¿Entonces eso quiere decir...?—, comencé a preguntar antes que Vinyl hablara, su voz llenando todo el lugar.

—Muy bien, fiesteros, es hora de decirles a sus amigos que han visto a DJ-P0N3 usar su jugada característica. Es hora de experimentar...la doble caída de bajos.

Tuve el tiempo suficiente para ver a Lyra y Bon Bon tapar sus oídos e logré imitar su ejemplo antes de que una onda de choque lanzará a los ponys hacia atrás y provocó que las luces y las ventanas se rompieran antes que los altavoces al fin cayeran en el silencio.

Cuando recuperé mis sentidos algunos segundos después el lugar estaba completamente oscuro y los ponys estaban empezando a entrar en pánico mientras yo trataba de evaluar la situación. Por primera vez en varios días, el suelo no estaba vibrando, lo que sólo podía significar...

—¡No hay energía!—, gritó un pony cuando llegué a la misma conclusión, —Esa yegua loca sobrecargó los generadores.

—¡Vamos a estrellarnos!

—¡Soy muy joven para morir!

—Oh Celestia, si salgo de esta, nunca más volveré a ir a un concierto.

Aunque todavía no estábamos en peligro, una manada de ponys en pánico podría volver con rapidez una mala situación en algo peor, en especial cuando ellos volvieron su atención a Vinyl. En ese preciso momento, escuché una voz en la multitud gritando que si ellos iban a caer entonces la DJ debía ser la primera en golpear el suelo. Para cualquier pony leyendo esto, hay dos cosas en la vida que nunca debes mezclar, las drogas y el alcohol y la estupidez y la ira.

—Lyra—, dije intentando ocultar mi pánico. —¿Puedes conjurar un hechizo de amplificación para mi, por favor?

Ella no dijo nada, pero de inmediato sentí el cosquilleo de la magia en mi garganta. —Muy bien, todos los ponys—, dije de la forma más autoritaria posible. —Callense y tomen asiento.

Casi al instante, la habitación se volvió menos ruidosa y me dio la oportunidad para continuar. —En primer lugar, esta es una aeronave rígida. Incluso si los generadores están apagados, no estamos en peligro de estrellarnos. En el peor caso, sólo flotaremos en el aire mientras la tripulación trabaja en reparar el generador, así que no hablemos sobre tirar ponys por la borda. En segundo lugar, el Valiant esta diseñado para soportar el impacto de un rayo, desactivando los generadores de forma temporal, por lo tanto los generadores de emergencia están instalados y son capaces de mantener a la nave en funcionamiento bajo capacidad reducida por doce horas. Puedo asegurarles que nos pondremos en marcha momentáneamente.

En ese preciso instante, el suelo comenzó a vibrar otra vez y algunas luces de emergencia que estaban intactas se encendieron. Pensé que podría añadir que si caer en picada hasta nuestra muerte era similar a estrellarnos contra una pared a gran velocidad, entonces era probablemente una de las muertes violentas más agradables que podías esperar de forma razonable, antes de decidir que esas noticias no tendrían el efecto calmante que yo buscaba. —Ahora bien, vamos a regresar a nuestras habitaciones y que tengan una buena noche de sueño, todo estará bien por la mañana.

Luego de eso, la multitud comenzó a dispersarse lentamente y sentí que Lyra cancelaba el hechizo. —Muy bien—, dije, encarando a mis amigas. —¿Podemos volver a mi camarote? Estoy segura que Vinyl se reunirá con nosotras luego de tener una charla con el personal del crucero.

Las otras dos asintieron en silencio y me siguieron mientras trotaba hacia mi camarote. —Wow—, dijo Lyra luego de una pausa. —No sabia que eras una diplomantica, aunque ahora que lo pienso, puedo verlo.

—¿Diplo qué?—, dije, muy confundida por su declaración.

—Es un término de nuestro juego Laberintos y Monstruos. Se refiere a un personaje que prefiere hablar para superar a cualquier contrincante en lugar de luchar—, explicó Bon Bon amablemente.

—Hablando de eso—, dijo Lyra. —No hemos jugado en años. Necesitamos arreglar eso...ahora mismo.

—Esperemos hasta llegar a casa—, dijo Bon Bon. —Estoy segura que no empacamos nuestros reglamentos.

—En realidad—, dijo Lyra, sonriendo con demasiado entusiasmo para mi gusto. —Traje algunos en caso de querer comenzar un juego en la Antro-Con, pero podríamos jugar aquí—. Gracias a Celestia, tendré la oportunidad de jugar un juego para potrillos y yeguas infantiles a bordo de la mejor aeronave de Equestria. Que suerte.

—Tal vez deberíamos esperar hasta mañana, así Vinyl puede esta con nosotras y podremos descansar—, dije, con la esperanza de que el retraso permitiera que la rápida mente de Lyra se fijará en otros intereses. Lancé a Bon Bon una mirada cómplice y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Las tres entramos a mi camarote y pasamos el tiempo hablando. Por suerte, nuestro camarote tenía una cocina completamente abastecida y Bon Bon aprovechó la oportunidad para preparar una cena muy tardía para nosotras. Luego de probar su comida, me complace decir que sus talentos culinarios se extienden mucho más allá de hacer dulces y creo que la próxima vez que quiera probar una comida gourmet, sólo veré si Bon Bon no le importaría que fuéramos a cenar a su casa.

Luego de varias horas, al fin Vinyl ingresó en el camarote, cabizbaja. —Pues bien—, dijo Bon Bon. —Ya que has regresado, supongo que Lyra y yo debemos irnos a nuestra propia habitación, buenas noches.

—Vamos, puedo ir a mi habitación en cinco minutos y traer mis reglamentos. Vamos a encender la medianoche con un poco de L y M. Será divertido.

—Lyra—, dijo Bon Bon—, Vamos a darle a Vinyl y Octavia una oportunidad para hablar, podremos jugar en la mañana.

Ella suspiró antes de dirigirse a la puerta. —Muy bien, buenas noches a las dos.

Vinyl pestañeó, sus anteojos ahora colgaban de su cuello. —¿Ella realmente quiere jugar en un crucero?

Asenti. —Si, ella quiere. ¿Realmente estas sorprendida a estas alturas?

—Supongo que no—, dijo antes de levantar la mirada hacia mi. —Y uhmm... gracias por calmar a la multitud por mi. Salvaste mi flanco por segunda vez.

—Esta bien—, dije encogiendome de hombros. —Si yo no hablaba, entonces presumiblemente otro pony habría hablado. Dudo que una multitud entera de ponys olvide cómo funciona un dirigible.

Vinyl rió. —Te sorprenderia, unos minutos más y ellos habrían estado listos para lanzarme por la borda.

—Para ese momento los generadores de emergencia se habrían encendido y la razón habría prevalecido. En realidad no hice nada especial, no se compara a lo que has tenido que soportar en estas últimas semanas.

—Tavi—, dijo Vinyl, con el ceño fruncido. —Sólo basta. Cuando yo necesitaba ayuda, tú me apoyaste sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo has hecho durante Nightmare Night, y lo has hecho de nuevo esta noche. Si, probablemente no me habrían lanzado por la borda, pero cuando un segundo pony lo menciono, ya estabas allí para calmarlos, y de eso se trata una relación. Ir por la vida y apoyarnos entre sí cuando necesitamos ayuda. No lo hacemos porque estamos obligadas, lo hacemos porque nos preocupamos por el pony en cuestión, y lo hacemos de forma natural.

—Pero... has hecho muchas cosas por mi en las últimas semanas, y me preocupa que la única razón por la que permaneces junto a mi es porque te sientes en parte responsable por lo que sucedió en Nightmare Night.

Ella suspiró y se sentó. —Sí, pensé en eso también, y supongo que me siento responsable. Es decir, no te habrías jugado la cabeza si no fuera por mi, asi que seria muy poco genial de mi parte abandonarte durante tus secuelas...

—¿Lo ves?—, dije. —De eso tengo miedo, de que la única razón por la que aún estamos juntas es porque te sientes culpable y...si ese es el caso, prefiero que te vayas. No quiero ser una carga.

—¿Me dejas terminar?—, dijo. —Si, me siento responsable, pero eso no significa que la única razón por la que aún estamos juntas es porque me siento culpable. Si los eventos de Nightmare Night hubieran pasado y yo estuviera libre de culpa por completo, aún así yo te estaría ayudando porque no me gusta verte sufrir. ¿Has salvado mi flanco esta noche porque de alguna forma sientes que me lo debías? ¿Si, en tu cabeza, no teníamos deudas, sólo te habrías sentado y observado cómo la multitud debatía si debía lanzarme por la borda?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Hable porque me preocupo por ti, no importaba si tolerarme por estos últimos días es lo que te llevó a realizar esa imprudente caída de bajos doble...

—Caida doble de bajos—, dijo ella, para corregirme.

—Si, eso, lo que importaba era...—, me detuve, al fin entendiendo su punto.

—¿Lo ves?—, dijo, subiéndose a nuestra cama. —Las deudas no importan. No en el calor del momento, y ciertamente no cuando estás tratando de hacer una relación sana.

—Muy bien—, dije, recostandome junto a ella. —Pero no quiero tomar ventaja de tu naturaleza amable sin ofrecer a cambio algo valioso.

Vinyl sonrió. —Eso es muy bueno, porque esa no es la clase de yegua con quien quiero tener una relación a largo plazo.

—Hmm—, dije, tocando mi mentón y reflexionando sobre sus palabras. —¿Cómo te has convertido en una experta en relaciones?

Ella se rió y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla. —Con muchas malas, la mayoría de ellas fueron mi culpa. Ahora vamos a dormir, estoy muy segura que Lyra no estaba mintiendo sobre jugar mañana.

Vinyl tenía razón, ella no mentía. No voy a incluir los detalles del juego aquí, aparte de decir que ocupó la mayor parte de las horas diurnas, y que en realidad me encontré disfrutando el juego a pesar de que estaba en el mejor crucero de Equestria y que podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Supongo que he aprendido una lección, pasar tiempo con tus amigos puede hacer que la peor experiencia sea agradable, pero tal sentimiento se me antoja muy empalagoso para decirlo en voz alta.

Luego de pasar más de la mitad del día explorando el mundo de la "Tierra Media", y haciendo una búsqueda tonta que implicaba un anillo y una montaña, decidimos tomar un descanso, y eventualmente acordamos que nos reuniriamos esa noche para ver uno de los espectáculos de Trixie sin ser interrumpido por acusadores y también podría disculparme de manera correcta por mi comportamiento atroz a principios de la semana. No era algo que anhelaba, pero al menos podría ver un espectaculo de magia antes, eso era...algo, supongo.

Para el crédito de Trixie, el show era muy bueno. Ella interactuaba con la multitud, pedía voluntarios y ponía a prueba su habilidad mágica. (Vinyl me informó que la última vez que ella lo hizo, fue mucho menos amigable), y tuvo éxito en crear la ilusión de que ella era una maga poderosa capaz de romper las reglas del espacio y tiempo a voluntad. Ella hizo aparecer a criaturas de la nada, creó un ejército de clones suyos, y luego logró que todos ellos se transformaran en flores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Debo admitir mi ignorancia sobre el tema, ya que no estoy segura de cuánto de eso fue sólo un truco y cuánto fue magia.

Cuando el show al fin terminó y los espectadores estallaron en aplausos, Trixie anunció que estaría firmando autógrafos, y Vinyl me empujó para que fuera y hablara con ella. Muy a mi pesar, acepté.

Por suerte (o por desgracia), la fila no era muy larga y pronto me encontré acercándome a la yegua de color azul pálido. —¿Cómo puede la Gran y Podero...—, su muy bien practicado discurso se detuvo cuando el reconocimiento se presentó en sus ojos. —Oh, eres tú.

—Así es—, dije, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento atroz del otro dia. Estaba...Al parecer el alcohol y mis medicamentos no interactúan bien entre si.

—¿En serio?—, preguntó ella. —En mi experiencia la mayoría de los doctores te dicen que no puedes mezclarlos con alcohol.

—Lo hicieron—, dijo Vinyl. —Bueno, ellos me lo dijeron y yo lo olvide.

—En fin—, dije, tratando de volver a encaminar la conversación. —Quería ofrecer mis más sinceras disculpas. Tal ruptura de la etiqueta apropiada es poco común en mi.

Ella asintió. —Entiendo que a veces puedes hacer cosas que luego te arrepientes, mientras estabas bajo la influencia de una fuerza externa. Considera tu disculpa aceptada.

—Eso...—, dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Debo decir, que eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. Temía que serias...

—¿Petulante? ¿Reticente? Hace un año más o menos, yo podria ser asi, pero me gusta pensar que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie ha aprendido de sus errores.

—Si, entonces...—, dijo Vinyl, tratando de pensar algo para decir. —Lo siento de nuevo por expulsarte del pueblo dos veces.

—Está bien—, dijo. —Me lo merecía la segunda vez, y he logrado aceptar la primera vez.

—Eh—, Vinyl entrecerró los ojos. —¿Eres la misma yegua que vino a nuestro pueblo hace cuatro años?

—Para nada—, dijo. —Ni soy la misma yegua que intentó tomar el control de Ponyville hace un año. Por suerte, conocí a un pony que ha ayudado a sobreponerme, por así decirlo. Ahora, si me disculpan, hay varios admiradores detrás de ustedes y odiaría decepcionarlos—, ella sonrió magnánimamente y una pequeña potrilla caminó hacia ella y pidió su autógrafo.

—¿Fue tan difícil?—, preguntó Vinyl mientras nos alejabamos.

—Sorprendentemente, no—, dije. —Y por cierto, me parece mucho más amable que tu descripción inicial de ella.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, ella es mucho más amable que cuando la conocí originalmente, así que supongo que es justo. En fin, ¿ahora qué?

—Estaba pensando que podríamos volver a nuestra habitación y pasar un tiempo con Lyra y Bon Bon. Lo discutimos durante el dia de spa, y creo que ellas apreciaran la vista.

Vinyl asintió. —Podría ser divertido, una buena noche tranquila y menos intensa luego de...

—¿Luego de que tú ensordecieras todos los ponys temporalmente en un radio de cinco millas?

—Si, más o menos—, dijo, tratando de no sonreír. —Los bares en la Ruta del Arcoiris todavía tienen copas rotas, y creo que se me olvidó mencionar esto la otra noche, pero no van a pagarme un solo bit luego de eso.

—Me habría sorprendido si lo hicieran. De hecho, aún estoy sorprendida de que ellos no nos hicieran pagar los daños.

—Oh, ellos lo harán, totalmente—, dijo mientras caminamos a nuestra habitación. —O más exactamente, ellos están recargando la cuenta que pagó por nuestra habitación, lo que quiere decir...

Cerré los ojos y pellizqué el puente de mi nariz. —¿La Princesa Luna va a recibir una factura por los daños en los próximos días?

—Sip.

—Maravilloso. Estoy deseando tanto explicarle ese pequeño gasto inesperado a mi empleadora.

—Oh vamos, Tavi—, dijo Vinyl. —Luna probablemente será muy cool con todo esto. Quiero decir, ella es tan rica que hace que tus padres se parezcan a nosotras.

—No es eso—, dije, frunciendo el ceño. —Es que siento que estoy tomando ventaja de su generosidad. ¿Cuánto trabajo he hecho por la orquestra en los últimos días? ¿Incluso por las últimas semanas? Desde Nightmare Night, Royal Riff ha estado haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo pesado y yo estaba...

—Recuperandote de un trauma inesperado por tratar de defender Equestria. Entiendo a dónde quieres ir, pero esta bien tomarse un tiempo libre.

—No cuando has sido elegida de primer casco por una de las princesas para cumplir sus deseos. ¿Crees que Twilight Sparkle se ha tomado una semanas libres alguna vez?

—En realidad, ella lo hizo. Es decir... todo el tiempo. De hecho, sus únicos deberes reales cuando ella llegó a Ponyville por primera vez eran escribir cartas sobre la amistad, y resultó muy bien para ella.

—Pero...—, suspiré cuando nos acercamos a nuestra puerta. —No creo que merezca nada de esto. Royal ha hecho la mayor parte del trabajo pesado y por lo que he oido, él esta haciendo un muy buen trabajo organizando la orquesta en mi ausencia.

—Es verdad—, dijo Vinyl mientras ingresaba el código correcto en la cerradura. —¿Pero realmente quieres dirigir una orquesta o sólo quieres tocar tu violonchelo? Tal vez sólo tenías que dejar que las cosas avancen antes de hacer algo más o tal vez todo el asunto de la orquesta es un pretexto para atraerte a Ponyville asi podrias hacer algo mucho más genial. ¿Quién sabe?

—Eso...—, hice una pausa cuando entramos en el camarote. —Supongo que merece cierta reflexión.

Mientras hablaba, de pronto noté una presencia detrás de mí, y me di la vuelta para ver a Lyra. —¿Cómo...? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Me invitaron a Bon Bon y a mi esta noche, al menos, ¿creo que era esta noche? ¿Acaso he entendido mal o me concentré tanto en mis estudios que me salte un dia otra vez? Si es asi, lo siento por olvidarme la noche anterior.

Sacudí la cabeza. —No, esta bien, sólo me tomó por sorpresa.

—Oh, lo siento, Bon Bon debería estar aquí pronto, ella esta buscando algunas cosas en su habitación.

Mientras Lyra hablaba, vi a la familiar yegua color crema caminando por el salón, el cuello de varias botellas de vino sobresalian de sus alforjas.

—Hey—, dijo Vinyl. —¿Estas planeando un picnic romántico esta noche o...?

Ella se interrumpió de pronto cuando mi codo se clavó en su pecho. —Uups—, dije mientras Vinyl me lanzaba una mirada de fastidio. —Debe haber un poco de turbulencia, que desafortunado.

Por suerte, Vinyl rápidamente entendió que esto no era algo para discutir y prácticamente podía ver los engranajes girando en su cerebro. —En fin—, dije. —¿Podríamos ir a la bañe...jacuzzi?

—¿Sabes, Tavi?—, dijo Vinyl mientras entraba en nuestra suite. —Puedes llamarla bañera caliente, no siempre tienes que usar la palabra más elegante.

—Lo sé—, dije mientras sumergía tentativamente un casco en el jacuzzi. —Pero tengo una aversión intensa y profunda de la palabra "bañera".

—¿En serio?—, preguntaron las tres, uniéndose a mi en el hidromasaje.

Asenti. —La palabra no suena bien, es tan...fea y poco melodiosa. Suena mal en un nivel muy fundamental, y por lo tanto me niego a usarla. Espero que otros ponys hagan lo mismo y la palabra pierda toda utilización.

—Entonces...—, Lyra hizo una pausa, pensando su siguiente pregunta con cuidado, —¿Cómo le dices a una bañera normal?

—La llamo "baño" o "ducha" si es aplicable.

—Eh—, dijo Vinyl. —¿Hay otras palabras en tu lista negra?

—Muchas, pero no creo que necesite decirlas aquí porque al menos que me equivoque, las tres me van a molestar con esto toda la noche—. Por ejemplo, un lector astuto se daría cuenta que no he utilizado la palabra "zepelin" ni una sola vez en mis escritos al menos que otro pony lo haya dicho. Esta revelación más reciente debe explicar el por qué.

—Tiene razón—, dijo Vinyl, mirando a las otras dos. —Si nosotras sabemos toda la lista ahora, entonces podríamos usar todos nuestros chistes buenos en una noche. De esta forma, podremos atormentarla indefinidamente.

Me froté la frente. —¿Hay alguna situación en la que todas no me echen esto a la cara por el resto de mi vida?

—Nop—, dijo Lyra con demasiada alegría. —Esto es más o menos una situación sin salida para ti. Técnicamente, supongo que podrías matar a todos los ponys que saben tu secreto, pero creo que eso puede ser un poco excesivo, y además que tendrás que continuar por el resto de tu vida sin tus tres mejores amigas.

—Si—, dije, lentamente. —Creo que eso podría ser un poco extremo. Gracias por indicarme el por qué eso sería prudente—. Me gustaría cuestionar a la clase de yegua que podría pensar en el asesinato como una solución de forma tan rápida, pero entonces puedo ser muy hipócrita cuando mi respuesta por defecto para la mayoría de las amenazas son los golpes.

—En fin—, dijo Vinyl mirando a Bon Bon y sonriendo oh tan ligeramente. —Así que, ¿te gusta la bañera?

—¿La bañera? Oh, ¿quieres decir la bañera caliente? Bueno, a comparación de otras bañeras calientes, creo que esta bañera caliente es muy buena. De hecho, no puedo recordar una mejor bañera caliente.

—¡Sí!—, dijo Lyra, siguiendo el juego. —Desearía tener una bañera caliente en nuestra habitación, ¿hay algo mejor en Equestria que una bañera caliente?

El resto de la noche transcurrió de esta forma por un tiempo, con la conversación de vez en cuando desviándose de los jacuzzis y baños. Incluso llegué al punto de hablar sobre humanos sólo para distraer a Lyra. Celestia, ayudame, hice lo que debía hacer para mantenerme cuerda. Luego de un tiempo, noté que Bon Bon me guiñaba un ojo, y con rapidez capté la señal de que Vinyl y yo debíamos irnos.

—Vinyl, querida—, dije, besandole la mejilla. —Encontré un libro en la biblioteca el otro dia que creo que podría interesarte. Realmente debemos buscarlo ahora.

—¿Tienen una biblioteca?—, preguntó Lyra, saltando fuera del jacuzzi en un instante. —¿Dónde esta? ¿Tiene libros sobre humanos?

Me regañé a mi misma por mi terrible distracción. Tomando en cuenta el hecho que había tenido dos días para preparar una excusa plausible, realmente no tenia perdón, y ya que estamos tocando el tema de las cosas que debería haber hecho, yo debí decirle a Vinyl sobre el plan en primer lugar.

—No hay libros de humanos—, dije, abandoné el jacuzzi e hice un gesto a Vinyl para que me siguiera. —Yo...No estarías interesada en los libros de la biblioteca y...—, suspiré. —Necesito tener una charla privada con Vinyl por unos minutos.

—Entendido—, dijo ella, guiñando un ojo. —Tú y Vinyl necesitan un tiempo "privado". Solas. Rodeadas de libros. ¿Puede haber algo más caliente?

Bon Bon, si alguna vez lees esto, quiero que sepas cuán difícil fue apegarme al plan luego de que tú pasaras una noche entera molestandome con la palabra B, y luego teniendo que soportar a Lyra haciendo unas insinuaciones muy obscenas, así que sólo recuerda lo buena amiga que he sido esta noche, si en algún momento te pido un favor en el futuro.

—Así que—, dijo Vinyl mientras yo cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca. —¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Nada—, dije. —Sólo quería dar a nuestras dos amigas un poco de tiempo a solas. Ya sabes, las dos amigas que han estado saliendo por años.

—Si ellas quieren un tiempo a solas, podrían ir a su propia habitación—, dijo Vinyl, ignorando por completo mi sutil insinuación.

—Vinyl, ¿por qué yo acepté ir a la Antro Con en primer lugar?

—Porque tú querías estar allí con ellas cuando Bon Bon propu...Oh. Ya lo entiendo.

—Al fin—, dije tomando asiento en la mesa en el centro de la habitación. —Entonces, supongo que debemos esperar ahora.

—¿Cuanto tiempo crees que tome?—, preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

—Si yo hubiera planeado la proposición, diría que una media hora. Primero se tardaría unos minutos para encaminar la conversación hacia el tema adecuado, unos veinte minutos de conversación romántica, luego unos cinco minutos para dar el discurso que habria preparado antes de preguntar a la yegua en cuestión si quiere casarse conmigo.

—Wow—, dijo, rascando la parte trasera de su cuello. —Que bueno que tú no estás haciendo eso, entonces.

—No hoy—, dije, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Oh, wow—, dijo, de pronto se enderezó sobre la silla. —¿Realmente estarías de acuerdo con eso? Quiero decir, sé que podría pasar, pero...

Me rei. —Vinyl, nuestra tercera cita transcurrió conmigo escoltandote en medio de un bosque tenebroso para después golpear monstruos y salvarte. No funcionó como tenía planeado, pero al mismo tiempo no creo que nuestra relación esté en la misma programación que las demás.

—Es verdad, ir a un bosque y luchar con monstruos en realidad es una actividad para una quinta cita. Entonces...¿quieres?—, ella ladeó la cabeza y señaló a la puerta.

—Con una propuesta como esa, absolutamente no, y más importante, no quiero robar el momento de Lyra y Bon Bon. Esta es su noche, podemos esperar unos meses más.

—Me parece bien—, dijo, inclinándose para besarme. Me temo que luego de eso, mi sentido del tiempo se volvió...vamos a decir indefinido, pero al fin volví a la realidad cuando un chillido agudo se escuchó en la otra habitación.

—Entonces—, dijo Vinyl. —¿Esa es nuestra señal?

—Yo les daría unos treinta segundos más—, dije mientras sacaba las botellas de champagne y jugo de uva con gas que Bon Bon y yo habíamos almacenado aquí el dia previo además de cuatro copas de cristal. —Odiaría entrar mientras están haciendo algo privado. Ahora, ayúdame a servir.

Ella asintió y sirvió tres copas de champagne y un copa de jugo de uva. —¿Las dos planearon muy bien esto, verdad?

—Lo hicimos—, dije, tomando mi copa con un casco mientras Vinyl levitaba las otras tres a su lado.

—Y no me hablaste de esto porque...

—Lo habría hecho, pero no era el momento adecuado. No parecía un tema apropiado para hablar la noche anterior, y pasamos la mayor parte del dia junto a Lyra.

—Muy bien—, dijo, dando un paso a mi lado.

—Ahora—, dije luego de besar el cuello de Vinyl. —¿Estás lista para ir allí y felicitar a esas ponys?

—Claro, ellas han estado prácticamente casadas por tanto tiempo , que es raro darse cuenta que en realidad no están casadas. Bien podría felicitarlas por dar el primer paso y hacerlo oficial.

Con eso, las dos caminamos a la habitación principal, las copas estaban listas para celebrar las cosas buenas que vendrán para nuestras dos mejores amigas, y varias horas después, cuando el sol al fin se levantó sobre Equestria, contemplamos uno de los amaneceres más magníficos que he visto jamás.

No hace falta decir, que ella dijo que sí.

* * *

 _Oh si. Oh si, si, si. Aquí lo tienen, ya sucedió. ¡Bon Bon se propuso a Lyra, y aceptó! *lanza confeti cual Pinkie en frenesí fiestero* Fue algo bastante tranquilo, y en cierta forma era obvio. Si este fanfic estuviera escrito en la perspectiva de Lyra o Bon Bon, hubiéramos conocido mejor los detalles de la propuesta. Pero no, tenemos a Tavi xD Me encanta ese paralelismo entre Lyra y Bon Bon, y Vinyl y Octavia. Sus relaciones en esencia no son diferentes, dos polos opuestos juntos, pero al menos Tavi y Vinyl están unidas por la música. Los dulces y los humanos no tienen nada que ver (aunque a muchas personas le gustan los dulces, pero eso es otro tema)_

 _¿Ustedes qué hubieran hecho en lugar de Lyra? ¿Seguir un doctorado o seguir su pasión? Yo elijo la última opción. Productivo o no, si algo te gusta, es mejor seguirlo y desarrollarlo :D_

 _Esta Bon Bon y sus consejos de pareja me hacen acordar a mi primera traducción, A delicate Balance. Pero allí ella era prácticamente una experta hecha y derecha xD Ojalá veamos más interacciones entre ella y Octavia._

 _En esta ocasión, Vinyl fue quién se pasó de la raya. Había que empatar de alguna forma, ¿no, Distaff Pope? Es muy cierto (a mi parecer) esto de reflejar las emociones en la música. Más bien, en todo tipo de arte. Creo que eso es el arte, puras emociones del artista._

 _En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Espero no retrasarme esta vez :3_

 _¡Saludos!_


	28. Todas las cosas buenas (Parte 1)

_¡Buenos días/noches! Señoras y señores, el dia en que logre actualizar el fanfic sin retrasos...Ese dia prometo que voy a ponerme un disfraz de pony y voy a bailar en pleno Obelisco. Están advertidos xD_

 _En el capítulo anterior, ocurrieron cosas muy interesantes en los últimos días a bordo del Valiant: Octavia y Bon Bon tuvieron un dia de spa, Vinyl ensordeció a todos con su caída de bajos dobles (¿o doble caída de bajos?) y luego Lyra aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio de Bon Bon._

 _Ahora, comenzamos este arco de dos partes. Si sumamos otro capítulo más, quedan sólo **TRES** capítulos. Entren en pánico todo lo que quieran, el fin es inevitable *risa macabra*_

 _Basta de charla. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 **Todas las cosas buenas... (Parte 1)**

Me gustaría disculparme por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar este diario. Luego de regresar de nuestras vacaciones, las cosas se volvieron sumamente ocupadas, y el tiempo que no pasé practicando o haciéndome cargo de la orquesta fue... Bueno, en realidad no ha habido ningún tiempo fuera de la orquesta que Vinyl estaría más que feliz de mencionar, así que me temo que la frase permanecerá a mitad de camino.

Ahora que al fin tengo tiempo libre, me encuentro en una situación bastante extraña. Puedo intentar escribir cada cosa que me ha sucedido en el pasado mes y medio, o puedo ahorrar tiempo y centrarme sólo en los eventos que dejaron una profunda impresión en mi. Aunque una parte de mi le encantaría optar por la primera opción y describir en detalle todo lo que ha sucedido entre mi última entrada y la actual, creo que seria lo mejor elegir la opción más breve. Mis cascos están lo suficientemente doloridos luego de pasar las últimas cuatro semanas tocando el violonchelo por casi cada momento del día y aumentar su sufrimiento al escribir una entrada que facilmente podria tener unas cuarenta mil palabras me parece poco aconsejable. Además, me da vergüenza decir que en realidad no recuerdo todo lo que me ha sucedido en el último mes, más o menos.

Luego de la propuesta a Lyra y la improvisada fiesta de toda una noche, las cuatro pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro ultimo dia en el crucero durmiendo en los lugares donde nos habíamos desmayado. A medida que transcurrian los dias finales, fue bastante decepcionante, y cuando estaba escribiendo la última entrada en el tren de regreso a Ponyville, pensé que lo mejor era finalizar la historia de nuestras vacaciones con una buena nota, en lugar de escribir unos párrafos extra para detallar el hecho que, luego de lograr emborracharnos de forma increíble, en efecto tuvimos un par de comidas a bordo del Valiant y que Vinyl decidió tomar algunos recuerdos de nuestra suite antes de irnos. Amo a la yegua, pero a veces no la entiendo en lo absoluto.

Cuando al fin llegamos a Ponyville luego de un viaje de varios días en tren (Las Pegasus esta mucho más lejos de Ponyville que de Manehattan), las cuatro mareadas desembarcamos y nos dirigimos a casa, Vinyl llevaba la mayoría del equipaje mientras yo me ocupaba de mi violonchelo, cuando nos acercamos a la casa, y vimos que en algún momento durante nuestra ausencia, una pequeña manada de animales había rodeado la casa.

—Nos vamos durante una semana y algo extraño le sucede a nuestra casa—, suspiré. —¿Por qué estoy sorprendida?

—¿Por qué una parte de ti sigue esperando lo mejor?—, medio preguntó, medio dijo Vinyl, volviéndose hacia mí y con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que es sólo mi optimismo ilimitado que no deja de meterme en problemas. ¿Vemos que esta pasando?

Vinyl asintió y me siguió mientras nos dirigimos a la casa, cuando los animales de pronto se voltearon para observarnos. —Ahh... La Portadora de la Muerte y la Portadora de la Vida han regresado—, dijeron como si fueran uno. —Por generaciones hemos esperado su regreso para de esa forma mostrarles cuánto hemos mejorado.

—Oh...eh, hola Mohito, ¿cómo va todo?—, dijo Vinyl, su expresión oscilando entre la preocupación y la sorpresa.

—¿En serio?—, pregunté, levantando una ceja. —Tu...criatura de moho sensible comienza a formar una entidad gestáltica y todo lo que puedes preguntar es: "¿Cómo va todo?—, me di la vuelta para enfrentar al monstruo de moho. —Mohito, ¿qué estás haciendo exactamente?

—Mientras estaban ausentes, nos dimos cuenta que nuestro entendimiento de la civilización pony era limitado, y debido a esas limitaciones seria difícil para nosotros interactuar con ellos. Por lo tanto, decidimos que debemos comenzar a añadir otras entidades al colectivo, así podremos asimilar y procesar correctamente sus experiencias. Estas criaturas son lo que podrían llamar un experimento, y nos complace informar que el colectivo ha absorbido su individualidad.

Oh maravilloso, Vinyl y yo hemos creado sin saberlo alguna clase de mente colectiva que quiere absorber Equestria, pensé para mis adentros mientras imaginaba todos los resultados horribles que podrían derivar de esto. —¿Has considerado cómo se siente sobre esto la criatura que has...absorbido?—, pregunté mientras los ponys de la calle observaban el disturbio enfrente de nuestra casa. —Ademas, ¿podemos continuar esta conversación en el interior, por favor?

—Por supuesto—, dijo mientras la puerta de la casa se abría sola. —Las esperamos adentro.

Me incliné y susurré en la oreja de mi novia. —Si comienza a tratar de agregarnos a su consciencia colectiva, corremos e informamos de esto a Twilight, para que Celestia haga llover erupciones solares sobre nuestra casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Vinyl asintió cuando seguimos a la manada hacia nuestra casa, y arranqué una nota de la puerta antes de guardarla en la funda de mi violonchelo. A medida que entramos por la puerta, vimos una masa verde burbujeante que bajaba por las escaleras. Asentí con la cabeza, esperando que estuviera del lado bueno —Nos alegra verlas de nuevo—, dijo, tratando de formar piernas y una cabeza antes de colapsar sobre si mismo. —Hemos estado ocupados durante su ausencia.

—Puedo verlo—, dije, con una sonrisa forzada mientras los ojos negros de Mohito emergian de su superficie antes de hundirse en la masa primordial que los engendró. —¿Te importaria decirme que has estado haciendo exactamente?

—Nos hemos expandido. Hemos traído más entidades a la consciencia colectiva para que ellos puedan experimentar la unidad y para que nosotros podamos comprender más de la sociedad de Equestria a través de sus experiencias.

Un casco hecho de moho emergió lentamente de su masa y señaló a los animales en nuestra casa. —Estas son las primeras adiciones. A través de ellos, hemos aprendido mucho sobre la biología de Equestria y sus programas simples han sido conservados y añadidos al colectivo. Esperamos con muchas ansias comprender mejor a los programas y las experiencias de los seres inteligentes.

Supongo que esto es en realidad mi culpa por pensar que podría haber un día en Ponyville que no fuera profundamente extraño. —¿Puedo preguntarte cómo vas a hacer eso?—, le dije con la mayor cortesía posible.

—Esporas. Vamos a lanzar esporas en el aire. Los ponys van a inhalarlas. Las esporas crecerán y traerán su individualidad al colectivo y ambos se enriquecerán. A partir de esto, lograremos la armonía.

—Muy bien—, dije, retrocediendo un paso de la cosa que lentamente se arrastraba por las escaleras. —Me di cuenta que en ningún punto de tu plan tienes la intención de preguntar a otros ponys si quieren unirse a tu colectivo. Eso podría ser un paso clave que estás ignorando.

La cosa detuvo su descenso, burbujeando, pensativa. —La Portadora de la Vida nos ha informado que la unidad y la armonía son valores fundamentales de la sociedad de Equestria. ¿Por qué los ponys rechazarían una oferta que implica ambas cosas? A partir de nuestro entendimiento, tú y la Portadora de la Vida buscan la perfecta armonía entre sí. Esta en nuestro poder concederles ambas cosas. ¿No es este el mayor bien posible?

—Bueno, no quería decir que debes crear una clase de...mente colectiva loca—, dijo Vinyl. —Eso es...A los ponys no les gustaría eso.

—¿Por qué?—, dijo, al fin alcanzando el pie de la escalera.

—Deja que me ocupe de esto—, dije, asintiendo a Vinyl antes de regresar mi atención a Mohito. —Si, los ponys valoran la armonía, y tratamos de reflejar eso en todo lo que hacemos, pero lo que estás diciendo no es armonía. Es tiranía. No puedes obligar a un pony a aceptar la armonía, tiene que ganarse, lograrse. La armonía es deseable porque los ponys la buscan, nos esforzamos para mejorar, y mientras tanto, mejorar Equestria. Si de pronto se nos impone la armonía, todo esa auto-superación se perdería—. Al parecer soy asombrosa para calmar a monstruos con discursos inspiradores y extemporáneos. Aja. Tal vez Lyra tiene razón y soy una diplomantica.

—Creo que te entendemos. ¿Argumentas que la armonía es algo que debe ser buscado, no algo que sea entregado libremente, y al unir a toda Equestria a nuestro colectivo, estaríamos destruyendo el valioso potencial adquirido por la búsqueda de la armonía?

Asentí lentamente, eligiendo mis siguientes palabras con cuidado. —Cuando Vinyl y yo nos conocimos, no nos llevábamos bien, pero con el tiempo, hemos aprendido a gustarnos y luego amarnos. Si hubiéramos nacido en tu colectivo, tal vez nos habríamos llevado bien desde el principio, pero como resultado nuestra relación sería mucho más débil ahora.

Durante un largo momento, nadie habló, el único sonido era el gorgoteo que de vez en cuando emergia de Mohito. —Los ponys sólo valoran la armonía cuando el individuo es libre para buscarla. Al privarlos de esa decisión, no promovemos la armonía. Vamos a liberar a estas criaturas y permitirles continuar con sus vidas.

—Si, antes de hacer eso, sin embargo, ¿puedes llevarlos al exterior? Prefiero no tener una docena de pequeños animales que de pronto recuperen el control de sus cuerpos en mi casa.

—De acuerdo—, dijo mientras los animales lentamente caminaron hacia la puerta. —Te agradecemos por tu instrucción, Portadora de la Muerte, tenemos las esperanza que nos enseñaras más sobre la vida en Equestria y qué es y no es apropiado.

—Por supuesto—, dije sonriendo levemente. —Sólo intenta no añadir ponys a tu colectivo.

Mohito emitió un gorgoteo muy profundo, que podría ser confundido con una risa por algún pony que esté gravemente intoxicado, mientras varios animales parloteaban en el exterior. —Ellos fueron liberados. Gracias por impedirnos cometer un error que podría aislarnos de la sociedad pony.

—Cuando quieras—, dijo Vinyl, mientras yo al fin investigaba la nota sobre la puerta.

 _Querida Octavia:_

 _Me voy a hospedar en el motel Prancing Pony hasta que regrese de sus vacaciones. Estoy ansioso de trabajar para usted de nuevo._

 _Sinceramente, Woodhoof_

—Oh, Mohito—, dije mientras la criatura con lentitud intentaba subir las escaleras. —Espero que no te importe tener un compañero de cuarto. Él y yo compartimos el deseo de mantener el orden, por lo tanto estoy segura que él estará feliz de limpiarte siempre que lo desees.

—Eso es aceptable—, dijo cuando llegó al final de la escalera, dejando un rastro de líquido verde a su paso.

Caminé hacia el sofá. —Maravilloso, estoy segura que seran mejores amigos pronto.

Tan pronto como Mohito regresó a su habitación, me dejé caer sobre el sofá y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Tavi?—, preguntó Vinyl. —No debe ser muy cómodo tener ese violonchelo atado en tu espalda. ¿Quieres que lo desate por ti?

Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, todavia procesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir. —Vinyl, ¿acabo de convencer a tu monstruo de moho de que no intente absorber Equestria?

Ella asintió mientras usaba su magia para deshacer las correas de la funda de mi violonchelo. —Sí, fue bastante impresionante. Debería informarle a Luna de esto cuando tengamos nuestra próxima charla, probablemente vamos a conseguir otras vacaciones increíbles por las molestias.

—En realidad no creo que sea un gran problema—, dije, descansando mis ojos mientras sentía que el peso en mi espalda se desvanecía. —Todo lo que hice fue indicar algunas partes de su plan que eran incorrectas. No creo que merezca algún reconocimiento. Cualquier pony podría haber hecho lo que yo hice.

—Por favor—, dijo Vinyl, acercándose para masajear mi espalda. —¿Has VISTO lo inútil que fui en ese momento? Tomaste el control de las cosas antes que se volvieran peores y eso es muy increible en mi opinión—. Ella se inclinó para besarme en el cuello, y mis mejillas de pronto se calentaron.

—Gracias Vinyl—, dije, suspirando de felicidad cuando mi novia demostró ser muy hábil para dar masajes en la espalda.

—Como dije, no hay problema. Ahora, ¿qué quieres hacer por el resto del dia? Estaba pensando que...

—Woodhoof—, dije.

Vinyl detuvo su masaje. —Mira, yo soy muy aventurera, pero eso me parece muy fuera de mis gustos.

—No, no...En realidad, no tengo idea de lo que pensabas que yo estaba diciendo, y prefiero permanecer en la ignorancia sobre ese tema. Estoy hablando de buscar a Woodhoof en el Prancing Pony.

 ***N. de la T: Yo tampoco entiendo lo que pensó Vinyl al escuchar el nombre de Woodhoof. Lo más probable es que ella pensó que Tavi se refería a una "woodhead" (una mamada) o a un "woodhood" (un preservativo/condón masculino). Ambas cosas son...raras.**

—Oh claro—, dijo Vinyl mientras abandonaba el sofá y se incorporaba. —Supongo que debemos traerlo aquí y darle un gran recorrido por la casa.

—Nuestra casa tiene ocho habitaciones. No creo que pueda ser llamado "gran"—, dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. —Ahora, no tengo idea de donde se encuentra el Prancing Pony, asi que tendras que guiarme.

Ella asintió y tomó la delantera, y yo la seguí por las calles de Ponyville hasta que al fin llegamos al Prancing Pony. —Es un nombre extraño para una posada, ¿no?—, dije mientras ingresamos.

 ***N. de la T: Prancing Pony = Pony saltarin.**

—Si, el dueño quería hacer una referencia a algo, pero no creo que algun pony en el pueblo lo entienda. Excepto Pinkie, ella se rió por media hora cuando escuchó el nombre.

—Por supuesto que sí—, murmuré mientras atravesamos las puertas de la posada, para encontrar un vestíbulo prácticamente vacío con algunos ponys sentados en una esquina.

—Disculpe—, dije, acercándome a la recepción. —Estoy buscando a Woodhoof, ¿podría indicarme su habitación, por favor?

—Habitación 203—, dijo el semental detrás del escritorio, señalando las escaleras.

Asentí la cabeza como agradecimiento antes de ir a reunirme con mi viejo amigo.

—¿Hola?—, dijo él, abriendo la puerta con lentitud luego de que yo la toqué. —¿Quién...? Oh, ama Octavia, ha regresado. Estoy muy ansioso por empezar a trabajar para usted.

—Por favor—, dije, sonriendo. —Quiero que te diviertas, has pasado por toda una vida de trabajo duro, creo que mi familia al menos te debe unos años de descanso.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante. —Aunque aprecio el sentimiento, soy un profesional, ama Octavia, y no voy a eludir mis deberes. Me molesta que usted piense que lo haría.

—Por supuesto—, dije. —Sólo quería mostrar mi aprecio por todos tus años de trabajo, ya que estoy segura que mis padres nunca lo harían.

—Sé lo que esta intentando hacer, pero me molesta la implicación de que soy demasiado viejo para hacer mi trabajo o que necesito retirarme. Disfruto mi trabajo y me satisface servir apropiadamente a otros ponys. Aunque sus padres y yo no estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas, la única cosa que ellos han hecho y que yo he apoyado de todo corazón, fue nunca asumir que yo no puedo cumplir una tarea que ellos me encomienden. Le pido que aplique su sabiduría en este asunto.

Asentí con la cabeza como señal de respeto. —Claro, Woodhoof, no tenía intención de ofenderte.

—Esta bien, ama Octavia, he tratado con peores ofensas, pero quería aclarar las cosas antes de que se volviera un problema.

—¿Entonces, regresamos a casa?—, dijo Vinyl. —Puedo llevar tus cosas por ti, estoy segura que son muchas.

—No es necesario—, dijo él, tomando la correa de un bolso y tirándolo sobre su hombro. —Soy perfectamente capaz de llevar mis propias posesiones.

—Bueno, sí —, dijo Vinyl, frotando la parte trasera de su cuello. —¿Pero no tienes más cosas? Eso parece bastante ligero.

—Un buen mayordomo nunca empaca más de lo que puede llevar o sobrecargarse a si mismo de alguna forma. He traído algunos efectos personales y mis corbatas de moño conmigo. No veo razón para sobrecargarme con algo más.

—¿Pero no tienes otras cosas? Quiero decir, me imagino que tienes muchas cosas en tu... Tienes que tener algo más, además de un bolso lleno de cosas.

Woodhoof y yo sacudimos la cabeza. —La mayor parte de mis ingresos han ido al banco como ahorros para un dia de tormenta. Los únicos efectos personales que permito son varios álbumes de fotos que traje conmigo. Algunos de los cuales detallan la infancia de la ama Octavia.

—Genial—, dijo Vinyl. —¿Entonces, apuesto que tienes muchas historias vergonzosas?

Él asintió con demasiado entusiasmo para mi gusto y dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras caminamos hacia casa. —Entonces, aquí es donde vive—, dijo él mientras nos acercamos a la puerta de la casa. —Parece una vivienda perfectamente aceptable. Sin duda un cambio refrescante de mi ultima casa.

—Es un poco más pequeña que tu ultima casa—, dije, abriendo la puerta.

—No es verdad, mi última casa fue una pequeña celda en el sótano de la propiedad de su familia. Es difícil imaginar un hogar más pequeño que eso.

—Bueno, recuerda, vas a compartir una habitación con una criatura de moho sensible. Por lo general, él es bueno, pero actuó un poco extraño esta mañana—, dijo Vinyl cuando entramos en la casa.

—Lo que ella quiere decir es que la cosa intentó añadir a toda Equestria a su conciencia colectiva hace unas horas. Por suerte, logramos tranquilizarlo—. Hice una pausa, imaginando cómo esa sentencia podría sonar para un pony que no estaba íntimamente familiarizado con los detalles diarios de nuestra vida. —Las cosas aquí pueden ser extrañas a veces. Mi mejor consejo es que sólo lo aceptes.

—¿Logramos? Yo no hice nada además de quedarme de pie, tú has hecho toda la charla genial—, dijo Vinyl, dándome un codazo juguetón. —No dejes que su humildad te engañe , ella probablemente podría neutralizar una amenaza importante para Equestria en al menos... cinco minutos.

—Muy bien, ama Octavia, estoy muy sorprendido. Ahora, en cuanto al tema de mi acuerdo de convivencia, este Mohito no intentara...¿Cómo lo describiría? ¿Agregarme a su conciencia colectiva?

—No debería—, dije. —Y si lo hace, entonces házmelo saber y me encargare de eso. Además, Mohito agradeceria que ocasionalmente intentes limpiarlo de la faz de Equestria

Los labios de Woodhoof se curvaron lentamente en una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. —Creo que puedo hacer eso, ahora si me disculpan, creo que debo desempacar.

Cuando él subió las escaleras, me di la vuelta y besé el cuello de Vinyl antes de sentarme en el sofa.

—No estoy quejándome, ¿pero por qué hiciste eso?—, preguntó.

—Por permitirle ocupar tu antigua habitación. Es... Me alegra que él por fin este lejos de mis padres.

Vinyl se rió mientras se sentaba a mi lado. —Creo que la mayoría de los ponys estarían felices de estar lejos de tus padres.

—Es verdad—, dije, sonriendo. —¿Y ahora qué?

—Bueno, estaba pensando que podríamos tener un buen almuerzo en casa. Nada muy grande, ¿sabes?, pero podría ser divertido para todos los ponys hablar y que Woodhoof conozca a todos.

—Me parece muy bien—, dije, tocando mi mentón. —Pero no hay absolutamente nada aceptable para comer en la casa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—, dijo ella, besando mi mejilla. —Tenemos un montón de Trot-Tarts.

Gemi. —Vinyl, no voy a dejar que Woodhoof coma Trot-Tarts en su primer almuerzo aquí. Ya es suficientemente malo que él tenga que vivir con un monstruo de moho sensible, pero someterlo a las Trot-Tarts... Sería el colmo de la injusticia.

Comimos Trot-Tarts en el almuerzo. Sorprendentemente, Woodhoof se abstuvo de hacer comentarios despectivos. En cambio, los cuatro logramos tener una conversación perfectamente agradable mientras comíamos Trot-Tarts. De todas las cosas extrañas que me habían sucedido en las últimas semanas, un monstruo de moho, mi mayordomo de la infancia, mi novia, y yo sentados en una mesa, comiendo Trot-Tarts, y discutiendo nuestras vacaciones, me pareció lo más surrealista. Una vez que terminamos de comer, Woodhoof nos mostró uno de sus álbumes de fotos y comenzó a deleitarnos con historias de mi infancia. He decidido no incluir estas historias aquí para minimizar la vergüenza futura.

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes, y Vinyl y yo pronto estábamos en la cama discutiendo nuestras vacaciones y qué tenía planeado el futuro para nosotras antes de quedarnos dormidas en los cascos delanteros de la otra. A la mañana siguiente, con nuestras vacaciones y desempaque oficialmente finalizados, era hora de resumir el trabajo con la orquesta. Los días pasaron con rapidez y casi todo mi tiempo fue gastado ya sea para practicar con mi violonchelo o para criticar a los demás ponys de la orquesta. Es por esa razón que me he olvidado de mis deberes de escritura de mi diario y estoy obligada a ponerme al dia ahora, aunque supongo que esto es marginalmente mejor que escribir _"Practique con mi violonchelo esta mañana y luego pasé la tarde y la noche escuchando a un centenar de ponys ensayando para la orquesta y criticandolos"_ treinta veces

Me gustaría decir que luego de mi regreso, Royal Riff y yo logramos llevarnos bien y trabajar juntos para encargarnos de la orquesta. Supervisé los ensayos la mayoría de las veces mientras él se encargaba de organizar todos los detalles que yo nunca hubiera considerado antes, y discutimos nuestro progreso una vez a la semana. Una vez que él se recuperó de ser un idiota insufrible, en realidad era bastante agradable, y pronto acabé por considerarlo un amigo.

Pinkie Pie abandonó la orquesta una semana después de mi regreso, diciendo que tenía que volver a trabajar en la panadería ya que su papel en la historia había terminado. A veces recuerdo que yo soy pariente de esa yegua, y el pensamiento me horroriza totalmente. Por suerte, puedo mantener bajo control la locura que comparto con ella la mayor parte del tiempo. En su mayoría.

—Necesitamos asegurarnos que otros ponys no abandonen la orquesta antes de la actuación—, dijo Royal Riff durante uno de nuestros almuerzos semanales, observando las notas sobre la actuación de la orquesta que escribí para él.

—Por supuesto—, dije, tomando un sorbo de soda. —Aunque Pinkie es una... amiga mia, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a ponys de forma tan repentina, especialmente cuando falta poco más de un mes para la Celebración de la Luna Invernal. Me tomé la libertad de pedir a todos los ponys que quieren irse, que esperen hasta después de nuestra primera actuación, y he indicado a los ponys de alto riesgo en mi informe.

Él sonrió. —Eres maravillosa, Octavia, supongo que Luna te puso a cargo de esta orquesta por una razón.

—Para ser justos, creo que ambos somos co-fundadores ahora, y la verdad, todavia creo que tú haces la mayoría del trabajo.

—Bueno, eso no habría ocurrido si tú no hubieras hablado conmigo para trabajar a tu lado—, él examinó los informes de actuación que le había dado. —Ahora, tengo una pregunta muy importante para ti, ¿por qué Vinyl Scratch esta actuando tan pobremente? En tus últimos tres informes la has situado al final de la lista de los músicos de la orquesta.

Asenti. —Estoy tratando de ser objetiva con mi evaluación de su actuación, y creo que su falta de formación clásica esta afectando su capacidad para para tocar.

—¿En serio?—, dijo Royal Riff. —Porque, disculpame por decir esto, pero he estado hablando con Fiddlesticks y ella dice que Vinyl esta tocando muy bien.

Levanté una ceja. —¿Y estabas hablando con Fiddlesticks porque...?

—Oh, es una yegua encantadora y me gusta pensar en ella como una amiga.

—¿Sólo una amiga?—, pregunté, recordando todos sus intercambios de miradas durante las últimas semanas.

—Bueno...uhmm, sí, por supuesto. Cualquier confraternización romántica entre el jefe y su empleado sería muy poco profesional y pondría en peligro nuestra objetividad. Y de hecho, quería hablar contigo sobre esto hoy. Sé que tú y Vinyl son muy cercanas. ¿Estas segura que tu relación no esta afectando tu habilidad para evaluar objetivamente su actuación?

—Por supuesto—, dije, frunciendo el ceño sobre mi comida. —En todo caso, yo soy más dura con ella que con cualquier otro pony.

—¿Te das cuenta que eso no es la objetividad?—, dijo. —Supongo que el argumento podría ser que es imposible para cualquier de nosotros ser objetivo,pero el hecho que estes tratandola de una manera diferente que los otros ponys es problemático.

—¿Qué sugieres?—, pregunté, tragando un nudo en mi garganta.

—No te preocupes, no estoy diciendo que deberías terminar con ella o que deberías renunciar, sólo creo que tal vez deberías hablar con ella sobre esto y encontrar una solución. Si el problema persiste, entonces hablaremos sobre opciones más severas—. ¿Él era el mismo semental que yo había encontrado insufrible hace apenas un mes? Es increíble lo que puede hacer un poco de tiempo en Ponyville.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras terminamos de almorzar antes de caminar de regreso a la orquesta (Todavía estamos ensayando en el ayuntamiento, ya que el primer piso tiene un buen espacio vacío donde puede entrar toda la orquesta. Por desgracia, varios asistentes de la alcaldía están molestos con este desarrollo)

Había llegado muy pronto, y la mayoría de los ponys aún estaban almorzando, dejándome a solas con mi novia. —¿Puedo hablar contigo?—, pregunté mientras ella continuaba practicando con su contrabajo.

—No lo sé—, dijo, no se molestó en ocultar su frustración. —Ya me has hecho ensayar durante el almuerzo hasta que logre dominar esta pieza, y para ser honesta, en realidad no estoy segura de por qué. Estoy tocando todas las notas correctas y suena tan bien como los demás ponys, pero...

—En realidad, de eso mismo quería hablar—, dije, no me molesté en ocultar mi ceño fruncido.

—Olvídalo—, dijo Vinyl, de pronto detuvo su ensayo y levitó el contrabajo de nuevo a su funda. —Renuncio

Antes que pudiera formular una respuesta, ella se había marchado del edificio, dejándome totalmente atónita. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para seguirla y explicarme, el resto de la orquesta eligió ese preciso momento para regresar. Yo quería más que nada seguir a Vinyl y darle explicaciones, pero si hacia eso, entonces sería culpable de cumplir mis propias necesidades antes de las necesidades de la orquesta que estaba a mi cargo. Tratando de ocultar mi mueca, asentí con la cabeza a los ponys. —Muy bien, vamos a resumir nuestro ensayo. Sólo tenemos un mes antes de nuestra primera actuación, y quiero que todo sea perfecto.

Los ponys de la orquesta se trasladaron a sus puestos designados mientras la Princesa Twilight ocupaba el suyo, y practicamos hasta el atardecer. Si yo fuera la clase de yegua que toma decisiones a medias, habría finalizado nuestro ensayo más temprano para poder hablar con mi novia, pero no lo soy y por lo tanto, no lo hice. Aunque quería hacerlo desesperadamente.

Tan pronto como finalizó la sesión diaria de ensayo, corrí de vuelta a casa lo más rápido posible. —Vinyl—, dije, irrumpiendo por la puerta principal. —Lo siento por ser tan exigente...—. Caminé al interior mientras Woodhoof y Mohito estaban comiendo papas fritas y puré de garbanzos. Al parecer, mientras yo estaba trabajando con la orquesta, Mohito aprendió cómo mantener una forma equina sin convertirse en una montaña de baba, ¿lo que supongo que es algo bueno? ¿Tal vez? Al menos, ha dejado de intentar añadir otros seres a su colectivo, por lo tanto cuenta como una victoria para Equestria.

—¿Donde esta Vinyl?

Ellos señalaron las escaleras. —En su sala de DJ—, dijo Woodhoof. —Ella ha estado allí desde que regresó esta tarde y parecía muy molesta por algo—. Mientras él hablaba, una fuerte explosión sacudió la sala.

—Pensé que su sala de trabajo era a prueba de sonido—, dije mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

—Lo es—, los otros dos asintieron con tristeza. —Probablemente deberías ir a hablar con ella.

El suelo de la casa se sacudía con cada latido del bajo de Vinyl, traté de llamar a la puerta pero ni siquiera podía oírme a mi misma. Murmurando una disculpa a mis tímpanos, abrí la puerta. Vinyl observaba su tocadiscos, tan absorta en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta cuando entre a su habitación. Moviendome lo más rápido posible para evitar cualquier daño permanente en mi audición, toqué su hombro y ella al fin detuvo su música (En algún momento, necesito buscar los términos técnicos para "tocadiscos", para asi poder escribir sobre esto sin revelar mi ignorancia). —¿Ya has vuelto?—, preguntó ella, quitando los anteojos de su cara y mirándome. —Pensé que ibas a practicar con la orquesta toda la noche.

Suspiré y me senté a su lado. —Escucha, Vinyl. Lo siento por ser tan dura contigo en la orquesta. Es... Sólo quería demostrar que puedo ser imparcial. Es importante para mi que otros ponys piensen que soy objetiva, y si ellos me ven dando un trato especial a mi novia, podrian tener resentimientos. Eres muy buena, sin embargo.

Su expresión se suavizó mientras yo hablaba. —Si, eres un poco tediosa. Los otros ponys piensan que eres super dura conmigo y otros ponys en general sólo piensan que eres una esclavis... Una líder inspiradora. Además, no estaba tan molesta contigo por ser super critica.

—Espera, ¿esclavista?—, dije, deduciendo lo que ella había estado a punto de decir y levantando una ceja. —¿Cómo puedo esperar que ellos den lo mejor si soy una esclavista? Y más importante, si no estabas tan molesta conmigo, ¿entonces por qué has renunciado?

Vinyl se rió. —En primer lugar, no escuchaste eso de mi, y en segundo lugar, creo que la mayoría sólo quieren quejarse de su jefa. Quiero decir, nos haces trabajar por...doce horas al día, seis días a la semana, y es por eso que renuncié, porque has estado trabajando setenta y dos horas a la semana.

—Tengo que poner a todos en forma para nuestra primera actuación en unas semanas. Me he tomado las cosas con calma en este último mes, y ahora no tengo tiempo para eso—. Sacudí la cabeza. —Luna depende de mí para hacer la mejor orquesta posible y eso no va a suceder al tomar decisiones a medias. Además, no les he pedido hacer algo que yo no puedo hacer. Ellos tienen doce horas, yo practico por dieciséis, ellos trabajan seis días a la semana, yo trabajo siete.

—¡Ese es mi punto? Has estado tan ocupada con la orquesta, que estoy sintiéndome un poco ignorada. Sé que es importante para ti, ¿pero sería posible para nosotras pasar un tiempo juntas de vez en cuando?

—Pasamos tiempo juntas—, dije tratando de sonreír. —Pasamos doce horas al día practicando juntas.

—Si, un tiempo donde eres super crítica conmigo porque tienes miedo que piensen que estas eligiendo favoritos—. Ella entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, lo suficiente para hacerme saber que estaba en la cuerda floja. —Además, pasar horas practicando con cientos de otros ponys no es exactamente mi idea de una cita nocturna.

—Muy bien—, dije. —Escucha, regresa a la orquesta. Me di cuenta que he cometido varios errores, y prometo que lo haré mejor en el futuro.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No, pero gracias por la oferta.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo...¿Sigues enojada conmigo? Escucha, entiendo que estas molesta, pero la orquesta necesita a todos los ponys que pueda conseguir.

—Tavi, te amo, pero la orquesta no me necesita. Soy una DJ, pasar todo el dia tocando el contrabajo no es mi idea de un buen rato, y la orquesta no carece de ponys ahora, así que pensé que podría renunciar.

—¿Entonces por qué te estás quejando de que soy demasiado crítica contigo? Si ibas a renunciar de todos modos...

—Oh no, estaba totalmente molesta contigo y quería tener esta charla, así que supongo que pensé que sería una buena forma de encargarme de ambas cosas—, ella frunció el ceño. —Sin embargo, puedo ver por qué te molestas conmigo por ser manipuladora.

Hice una pausa y frunci los labios. —Creo que nunca he sido tan engañosa. Supe cómo manipular a Pinkie Pie, y yo podria ser bastante... indirecta con las cosas, pero creo que nunca...—. La besé. —Estoy impresionada.

—Si, bueno, desde que comenzaste a ser honesta y expresar tus sentimientos, pensé que tambien podria practicar mi capacidad para manipular problemas—. Ella sonrió y se rió y yo me uní a ella. —¿Supongo que es un empate?

—Espera, la orquesta va a salir de gira luego de nuestra primera actuación, ¿qué vas a hacer entonces?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Es probable que me quede en casa, y te visite cuando pueda. Quiero decir, vas a estar muy ocupada como para hacer algo además de practicar de todos modos, y no me gusta la idea de pasar varios meses lejos de casa.

—Estaremos separadas por bastante tiempo—, dije, mis labios lentamente se fruncieron. —Supongo que esperaba que, al tenerte en la orquesta, podríamos evitar ese problema.

—Hey—, dijo ella, besándome en la mejilla. —Puedo viajar contigo si quieres, quiero decir, esas ciudades necesitarán una DJ tanto como Ponyville.

—Es verdad—, dije tratando de sonreír. —Pero no quiero pedirte algo asi. Luego de todo lo que has hecho por mi, me parece... no lo sé.

Ella acarició mi espalda con un casco. —Todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo y no importa lo que suceda, vamos a estar juntas.

Asentí con la cabeza, ahora concentraba la mayoría de mis energías mentales para desarrollar una solución perfecta para el problema. No quiero sonar como la clase de yegua que necesita a su novia a su lado todo el tiempo, pero la gira de estreno estaba programada para durar diez meses o cinco veces más larga que nuestra relación actual. No era algo que quería sufrir.

—¿Hola? Tierra a Tavi, ¿estás aquí?—. Mi novia sacudió un casco frente a mi rostro, de pronto captó mi atención.

—¿Sí, qué? Lo siento, estaba pensando.

—Está bien—, dijo Vinyl. —Sólo estabas con la mirada perdida en el espacio por un minuto. ¿Te importaría decirme qué tienes en tu mente?

Sacudí la cabeza. —Sólo trataba de pensar una mejor resolución para esto, para que ambas obtengamos lo que queremos.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres?—, preguntó, una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

—Eso... No estoy segura. Viajar con la orquesta sería maravilloso y una gran oportunidad para mi carrera, pero abandonarte y...—. Me detuve por un segundo al comprender la enormidad de lo que estaba a punto de decir. —...Me gusta este pueblo. Los ponys aquí son amigables, tengo algunos contactos sociales, y a pesar de todo lo que me ha pasado desde que llegué aquí, en realidad siento afecto por este lugar.

—Sí—, dijo Vinyl, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Este pueblo puede causar eso. Creo que en realidad te tomó más tiempo que la mayoría para caer bajo su hechizo, aunque supongo que es comprensible, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado.

Me incorporé y caminé, tambaleante, hacia la puerta, mi voz se sentía rígida y mecánica. —Tengo que pensar sobre esto por un tiempo. Voy a estar en mi habitación—. Volví la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Vinyl. —Prometo que no voy a dejar que mi trabajo me consuma tanto en el futuro. Tienes razón, necesitamos tener tiempo para estar juntas.

Entré a la habitación, cerré la puerta, y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Hasta hoy, yo había pensado que nosotras íbamos a recorrer Equestria con la orquesta juntas, pero ahora... la idea de abandonar Ponyville y a Vinyl por diez meses no era tan reconfortante, incluso si hubiera sido hace unas semanas. Por otro lado, viajar con la Orquesta Real de Ponyville, sin importar lo ridiculo que fuera el nombre, era una oportunidad ideal para mi carrera, y rechazarlo sería una locura. De esta manera, mi mente dio vueltas y vueltas sobre si misma hasta que Vinyl al fin entró en nuestra habitación durante las primeras horas de la mañana y me envolvió con sus patas delanteras. Por alguna razón, esa pequeña acción reflexiva fue suficiente para calmar mi mente y permitir que me duerma.

A la mañana siguiente, incremente mis esfuerzos con la orquesta, aunque me aseguré de almorzar con Vinyl al menos cinco veces por semana y tomarme unas horas de descanso los sábados para estar con ella. No era mucho, y ella no emitió quejas, pero si pudiera volver a hacer las cosas, me gustaría haber pasado menos tiempo con mi violonchelo (una oración que nunca he escrito antes). Creo que, en retrospectiva, mi obsesión monomaniaca con la orquesta fue provocada por mi conflicto entre Vinyl y la orquesta, pero en ese momento mi objetivo principal era asegurar que la orquesta ensayara sin problemas.

Esto continuó por varias semanas más, y si hubiera sido una yegua más cautelosa, me habría dado cuenta que había permitido varias semanas de relativa normalidad y preparación para lo que sea que había planeado el pueblo, pero estaba tan concentrada en mi trabajo que ignoré por completo la creciente sensación de destrucción inminente. Fue por esa razón que yo estaba completa y absolutamente sorprendida cuando, un dia, fui teletransportada desde el ensayo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de un potrillo, unas semanas antes de nuestra actuación.

Lo siento, ¿fue un anuncio muy repentino? ¿Tal vez chocante e inesperado sin un aviso previo en lo absoluto? Porque eso fue exactamente lo que sentí. En un segundo, yo estaba felicitando a la orquesta por haber llegado tan lejos, y al siguiente, dos miembros más de la orquesta y yo estábamos rodeados por potrillos que gritaban y nos vimos obligados a seguir tocando nuestros instrumentos.

Luego de superar mi sorpresa (Tomó menos tiempo de lo que hubiera creído posible hace dos meses), me di cuenta de dos cosas. La primera fue que la fiesta era demasiado sofisticada para la mayoría de los niños, y la segunda fue que yo era completamente incapaz de dejar de tocar o demostrar mi sorpresa de alguna forma. Una prueba rápida reveló que también era incapaz de hablar. Oh bueno, pensé con un suspiro de resignación que fui incapaz de expresar físicamente, al menos me están ofreciendo una espléndida oportunidad para practicar y ningún pony me esta molestando.

Tan pronto como pensé estas palabras, vi una mancha de color rosa en la esquina de mi visión. Por supuesto que Pinkie debía estar involucrada en esto, de alguna forma. Hubiera sido una locura si ella no estuviera allí. —¡Mi fiesta!—, gritó. —Me he ido por un minuto y ahora el pastel fue reemplazado por tartas pequeñas y la banda fue reemplazada con... Oh, hola Octavia.

Con un movimiento suave, su cabeza giró para observarme, sus ojos clavados en mi cabeza. —¿Por casualidad has visto lo que ha pasado aquí? ¿Eh? Porque sería una gran ayuda para mi si me lo dijeras—. Por mucho que me hubiera gustado hacerlo de otra forma, la ignoré y continué tocando.

Ella acercó más su cabeza. —¿No vas a decirme, hey? ¡O tal vez, no puedes! Rápido, parpadea tres veces si estas bajo una compulsión mágica desconocida que esta obligandote a tocar el violonchelo.

Por suerte, aún era capaz de parpadear y con rapidez cumpli sus instrucciones. Normalmente, aquí me detendría para preguntarme cómo ella podía llegar a la conclusión lógica de que yo estaba bajo una compulsión mágica, sólo porque yo fracasé en contestar una pregunta, pero a estas alturas, estaría más sorprendida si ella no lo hiciera. Tan pronto como termine de parpadear, ella me envolvió con sus patas delanteras. —Oh, Tavi, no te preocupes. Vamos a descubrir cómo resolver esto. Mientras no haya otras anomalías mágicas extrañas, apuesto que Twilight puede arreglar esto en un segundo—. En ese preciso momento, las calles se transformaron en oro.

Pinkie se rió nerviosamente. —O tal vez tendrás que esperar por un rato. ¿Quieres que busque a Vinyl por ti? Dos parpadeos para un "si"

Parpadeo. Parpadeo.

—¡Genial! Volveremos antes que puedas decir "Loco con poder". Diviértete tocando el violonchelo—. De todas las cosas dementes que me habían ocurrido desde mi llegada a Ponyville, debo admitir que ser obligada a tocar el violonchelo era probablemente la más placentera. Unos minutos después, Pinkie había regresado con Vinyl a cuestas.

—Te dije que volveríamos antes que pudieras decir "Loco con poder". Ahora voy a correr y advertirle a Twilight que hay una fiesta de potrillos que necesita su ayuda, aunque juzgando por la rapidez con que el pueblo entero se esta transformando en cristal, creo que esto podría estar al final de su lista de "cosas que hacer". En fin, ustedes niñas locas diviertanse, la tía Pinkie va a asegurarse que todo se mantenga color de rosa—. Ella desapareció, dejándonos a Vinyl y a mi mirándonos de forma incómoda.

—Así que... Pinkie que dijo que sólo puedes tocar el violonchelo y parpadear. ¿Es verdad?

Parpadeo. Parpadeo.

—Voy a tomar eso como un si—, ella me regaló una sonrisa perversa. —Bueno, ya que estamos aquí y la mayoría de los potrillos se han ido, creo que podemos hacer algunas pruebas de qué tan fuerte es la compulsión—. Antes que pudiera...Bueno, en realidad no podía hacer nada, pero antes que pudiera procesar correctamente su sentencia, ella me besó. Yo continué tocando el violonchelo.

—Okay—, dijo, alejándose. —Vamos a intentarlo otra vez—. Esta vez ella me abrazó con sus patas delanteras mientras nuestros labios y cuerpos se presionaban entre sí, la única cosa que nos separaba era mi violonchelo que yo aún insistía en tocar. Para mi credito, todavia lograba tocarlo sin problemas, incluso cuando el instrumento estaba intercalado entre dos yeguas. No creo que eso sea físicamente posible.

—Wow—, dijo ella luego de varios minutos. —Esta debe ser una compulsión muy poderosa si todavia estás tocando luego de todo eso. La mayoría tiene un sistema de seguridad en el hechizo para que un pony no sea obligado a actuar en contra de su naturaleza o haga algo que provoque un riesgo vital. Supongo que besarme en público es parte de tu naturaleza, así que es bueno saberlo.

Ella se sentó frente a mí y tocó su mentón. —Ahora, ¿qué cosa puedo hacer que nunca me dejarías hacer si pudieras hacer algo para evitarlo? ¡Ya sé! Puedo hablarles a todos los ponys del pueblo sobre ese pequeño sonido que haces cuando tenemos...

—No te atrevas—, dije. Mi violonchelo se detuvo mientras yo trataba de decidir si debía estar molesta con Vinyl por bromear sobre mencionar ese pequeño detalle de nuestras vidas personales o agradecida con ella por lograr romper la compulsión.

Ella me sonrió. —Y de nada. Ahora que puedes hablar y todo eso, ¿tienes idea de por qué has sido obligada a tocar en la fiesta de cumpleaños más elegante del mundo?

Sacudí la cabeza, disfrutando de la sensación de ser capaz de mover mis propios músculos. —No, en lo absoluto. En un minuto yo estaba hablando con la orquesta, y al siguiente estaba aquí. Créeme, estoy tan confundida como tú. Además, gracias por liberarme—. A nuestro alrededor, varios edificios se transformaron en cristal.

—Bueno—, dijo ella. —Si tengo que adivinar, esto probablemente esta relacionado con todas las otras cosas extrañas que están pasando en el pueblo. Quiero decir, las cosas raras no son tan poco comunes en Ponyville, pero dos cosas raras ocurriendo a la vez, es prácticamente increible. En fin, ¿quieres comer algo?—, preguntó antes de besarme en la mejilla.

Me encogí de hombros. —Supongo que no sería tan terrible, dudo mucho que la orquesta pueda continuar con el ensayo hasta que este problema se solucione. Hablando de eso...—Me di la vuelta para mirar a los otros dos miembros de la orquesta afectados por la compulsión. —Si puedes liberarlos de su compulsión, tendras el resto del dia libre.

Ellos dejaron de tocar casi de inmediato, mientras yo caminaba junto a Vinyl— ¿No quieres advertirles que nunca repitan lo que vieron aquí, para que ellos no hablen a toda la orquesta sobre cuánto te gusta besar a tu novia?

—Para nada, las amenazas violentas son muy poco dignas. Además, sé que mis amigos y compañeros de trabajo nunca pensarían humillar públicamente a su amiga y jefa o hacer algo que la haga enojar. Ciertamente no si ella tiene el poder de hacerlos trabajar todos los días por un año—. Les regalé una sonrisa, y los dos sementales sonrieron de forma nerviosa.

Cuando regresamos a la casa, Vinyl y yo respondimos a las preguntas de Woodhoof y Mohito de por qué la casa de pronto se había transformado en un cristal gigante sin previo aviso. Luego de unas horas, nuestra casa volvió a la normalidad cuando una familiar alicornio de color azul como la medianoche entró en la casa.

—Ah, Princesa Luna, ¿a qué debemos este honor?—, pregunté, haciendo una reverencia.

—Sólo estaba en el pueblo ayudando con la limpieza, cuando pensé que les debo una visita a tus amigos y a ti. Espero que no te importe.

—Claro que no—, dije, levantándome. —Princesa Luna, permítame que le presente a mis nuevos compañeros de cuarto, Wood...

—Woodhoof y el colectivo de moho—, dijo ella, terminando la frase por mi. Woodhoof tuvo la delicadeza de inclinarse, mientras que Mohito observó a la princesa con serenidad. —Me disculpo por arruinar tu sorpresa Octavia, pero como mis deberes implican la defensa de los sueños de mis súbditos, estoy bastante familiarizado con la mayoría de mis súbditos. Incluso con aquellos cuyos sueños son diferentes a todos los que he visto previamente.

—Ah—, dijo Mohito, asintiendo con la cabeza al reconocerla. —Su presencia es la que sentimos dentro de los lugares de descanso de la conciencia colectiva. ¿Cual es la naturaleza de su intervención?

Luna sólo sonrió. —Como dije antes, protejo a los sueños de las influencias externas y, cuando surge la necesidad, intervengo. La mayoría de los ponys ni siquiera saben que estoy allí.

—Pero la naturaleza de nuestra conciencia nos da una mayor percepción cuando se trata de detectar las influencias externas.

—Sí—, dijo ella, hizo una pausa, pensativa. —Ahora que lo mencionas, tu conciencia colectiva puede ser útil para ayudarme a defender Equestria si así lo deseas. Me ayudaría en gran medida tener más ojos en la Tierra de las Pesadillas.

Mohito ladeo la cabeza, pensativo por unos segundos. —Creemos que podemos ayudar con esta tarea, sin embargo, eso requiere una multiplicación de nuestros recursos—. Genial, pensé, el colectivo de moho que quería absorber a toda Equestria hace unas semanas, ahora tiene el trabajo de defenderla. Seguramente no podía salir mal. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a discutir con la princesa.

—Nosotras...Yo puedo cultivar una muestra en el palacio, si prometes que esos recursos estarán destinados a...

—Si, por supuesto. Podremos multiplicarnos y usted ganará un valioso elemento para la defensa de Equestria. Podemos ofrecerte una muestra que posea todo nuestro conocimiento actual, pero a partir de allí, la entidad será un colectivo independiente, se requerirá mantener las distancias. Aunque si el nuevo colectivo se vuelve recalcitrante, estaremos felices de hablar con él e intercambiar información.

—De acuerdo—, dijo ella. —El Botanico Real vendrá aquí en unos pocos días para tomar una muestra. Por favor, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

La princesa nos miró a Vinyl y a mi. —Ahora, en otros temas menos serios, ¿cómo han estado? Srta. Scratch, he escuchado sobre tu partida de la orquesta, espero que te encuentres bien luego de ello.

—Sip—, dijo mi compañera de cuarto, asintiendo con la cabeza. —La orquesta fue divertida, pero demasiado tranquila. Es bueno volver a mis raíces y enfocarme en el proyecto de fusión y dar pequeños recitales. Sobre todo porque Tavi pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo haciendo cosas de la orquesta.

Luna me guiñó un ojo. —Espero que aún puedas tomarte un tiempo para socializar con otros ponys. Recuerda, tus amigos son tan importantes como tu trabajo—. No era la primera vez que escuchaba eso, aunque era la primera vez en meses que algun pony me decía que necesitaba hacer amigos. Era una pequeño punto de orgullo para mi.

—Espere—, dije, recordando los eventos originales que me habían llevado a Ponyville. —Cuando vine aquí por primera vez, ¿cómo supo que tenía que salir y hacer amigos? Sólo nos hemos reunido una vez antes del acuerdo con la orquesta, y no recuerdo que mi falta de experiencia social fuera un tema mencionado en esa discusión.

—Bueno, veras—, dijo ella, de pronto encontró el suelo muy fascinante. —La verdad es...—. De pronto, sus orejas se alzaron. —Oh escucha eso, Twilight y Cadance necesitan mi ayuda, debo irme. Hablaremos más tarde—. En unos pocos pasos ella abandonó la casa y voló en la distancia.

—¿Ella no parecía especialmente evasiva contigo?—, dijo Vinyl, mientras yo me acercaba para mirar por la puerta.

—En realidad, no—, dije luego de una pausa. —La última vez que he mencionado un tema similar, ella se alejó volando también. En este punto, he decidido que no importa lo que esta pasando, las cosas van a resultar bien—. La besé en la mejilla para enfatizar mi punto.

—Si—, dijo mientras regresamos con Mohito y Woodhoof. —Las cosas han resultado muy increibles para ti. Aun así, me preguntó qué cosa provocó que todos los edificios del pueblo se convirtieran en cristal. Por lo general, tenemos una resolución muy clara de estas cosas.

La respuesta a esa pregunta llegó a la mañana siguiente cuando un pony llamó a nuestra puerta unos minutos antes del amanecer, mientras yo estaba peinandome. —¿Hola?—, dije, frotando mis ojos mientras abría la puerta, —Tendrás que disculparme, aún no he tenido tiempo para peinarme apropiadamente.

—Perfectamente comprensible, querida—, dijo la invitada inesperada, un manto negro envolvía su pelaje blanco. —Me disculpo por hacer una visita sin avisar.

Cerré la puerta detrás de ella. —Buenos dias para ti también, Rarity, es un poco temprano para visitas sociales, ¿verdad?

—¿Puedo tomar asiento? He estado despierta toda la noche planeando estas disculpas, y pensé que debía hablar contigo primero. Sé cuán ocupada has estado con los ensayos de tu orquesta estos días—. Tras una inspección más cercana, vi bolsas hinchadas debajo de sus ojos que ni siquiera todo el maquillaje del mundo podía ocultar.

—Claro—, dije, señalando la mesa. —¿Qué sucede?

—¿Supongo que recuerdas el evento desagradable de ayer? ¿Cuando fuiste teletransportada sin contemplaciones en mitad de una fiesta de cumpleaños para potrillos?

La observé. —Curiosamente, ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que algo así ocurrió ayer.

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa—, dijo, sentándose en la mesa. —Aunque supongo que si lo peor que puedo conseguir de toda esta disculpa es una broma sarcástica, debo considerarme afortunada.

—¿Disculpa?—, pregunté, con rapidez deduje lo que podía implicar dicha disculpa.

—Si—, dijo, bajando la mirada hacia la mesa, mientras yo me preguntaba si debería preparar café para nosotras. —Verás, hace unos dias yo tenia problemas con... No sé, supongo que podrías llamarlo una falta de creatividad cuando un amigo muy querido arriesgó su vida para encontrar una forma de aliviar el problema.

Ella se detuvo por un segundo. —Por desgracia, la solución que él encontró fue un antiguo y, como descubrimos después, maligno hechizo que, una vez conjurado, comenzó a corromper mi mente. Me dio el poder para rediseñar el mundo según mis gustos y me temo que caí rápidamente en sus influencias.

Rarity sollozó ligeramente. —Quiero decir que en realidad no fue mi culpa, quiero argumentar que en realidad no era yo quien estaba haciendo todas esas cosas horribles ayer, pero no es verdad. Recuerdo haber pensado que esa fiesta de cumpleaños necesitaba desesperadamente una pizca de sofisticacion, y recuerdo haber pensado que mi buena amiga Octavia le encantaría la exposición extra. Esa es la parte graciosa de esto, incluso durante la peor parte, siempre estaba convencida de que estaba ayudando a los ponys, que ellos estarían agradecidos cuando les mostrara mis acciones. En retrospectiva, puedo ver que fui una completa idiota y sólo puedo esperar que aquellos a los que he ofendido me perdonen con el tiempo, es por eso que estoy aquí en esta mañana.

Sin duda, esta mañana necesitaba un café. —Un minuto—, dije mientras me dirigía a la máquina de café expreso. —¿Quieres algo?

—¿Eso es todo?—, dijo, mirándome mientras yo realizaba nuestras bebidas (Me había tomado la libertad de suponer que su respuesta era afirmativa? —Estoy aquí para explicar mis acciones y suplicar por tu perdón y tú sólo...¿me ofreces café?

Asenti. —Básicamente, si.

—¿Al menos vas a darme la oportunidad de ganar tu perdón?

—No, porque ya has sido perdonada—, dije mientras servia el expreso (Hurra por la preparación mágica). —Lo siento, supongo que debí decirlo antes, pero es muy temprano y realmente quiero café. Si, estás perdonada.

—Debes disculparme, pero pensé que esto sería un poco más difícil, pensé que tendría que hacer la promesa de reparar los daños antes de que pudieras perdonarme.

—Rarity—, dije mientras llevaba el café a la mesa. —Si este pueblo me ha enseñado algo, es que...Déjame empezar de nuevo. Sé lo que se siente volverse loca y hacer cosas de las que te arrepientes luego de recuperar la razón. No es un sentimiento que puedes olvidar, y todavia me es dificil aceptar ese hecho. Si eres igual a mi, las siguientes semanas serán complicadas para ti. Habrá lamentos. Habrá noches donde no querrás dormir porque sabes que te esperan pesadillas. Es...Si no fuera por mi trabajo y el hecho de que mis amigos me perdonan incondicionalmente, sin duda no estaría tan bien como lo estoy ahora. Entonces, supongo que es mi turno de devolver el favor, y de una yegua tratando desesperadamente de perdonarse a sí misma a otra, lo entiendo. Realmente lo entiendo, y si quieres hablar conmigo sobre cualquier...

Ella comenzó a llorar. —Mi propia virtud se volvió en mi contra, Octavia. Siempre me he sentido orgullosa de mi capacidad para ayudar a los demás, y esto cambió todo. Todavía quiero ayudar a los ponys, pero me olvidé cómo hacerlo. Me olvidé cómo separar mis deseos de sus necesidades y entonces le di a todos los ponys cosas que yo quería. Es...¿Cómo pude...?

Me acerqué para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. —Esta bien, Rarity, déjalo salir si es necesario, sólo recuerda que todo ha terminado. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, y te prometo que con el tiempo las cosas serán mejores. Sólo trata de perdonarte a ti misma.

Rarity sollozó por unos minutos más antes de al fin recuperar su compostura. —Gracias, Octavia, eso fue...Me alegro de reunirme contigo primero. Con suerte el resto de mis amigos serán tan indulgentes como tú.

—Si ellos son tus amigos, entonces lo serán—, dije, tomando un sorbo de mi café. —Y si alguna vez necesitas hablar más sobre esto con un pony que lo entienda, sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Gracias—, dijo, con una leve sonrisa. —¿Sabes, Octavia? Has recorrido un largo camino desde que te mudaste aquí. Parece que fue ayer cuando pensé eras una bruta histérica con una corbata de moño, y ahora te considero como una de mis amigas más cercanas.

Ambas hablamos por un largo tiempo mientras bebíamos café. Ella me pidió que no le hablara sobre esto a ningún pony, y acepté, siempre y cuando Vinyl estuviera exenta de esa promesa (Esconder esa información y luego tener conversaciones privadas con Rarity parecía el tipo de cosa que podría despertar sospechas sin la comprensión adecuada de la situación). Cuando Rarity al fin estaba lista para irse, Vinyl bajó las escaleras y le explicamos la situación. Ella fue muy comprensiva con el asunto y pronto nuestra reunión finalizó.

Luego de esto, las cosas transcurrieron con rapidez. Con el estreno de la orquesta cada vez más cerca, se hizo más difícil para mi pasar tiempo con Vinyl, y hubo más que un par de almuerzos que tuve que cancelar. Por suerte, ella se mostró simpática aunque al mismo tiempo dejaba claro que tendría que compensar esto después. Supongo que no podía esperar más. Todo esto nos trae al ayer. El dia para el cual mi vida se ha estado preparando por estos últimos tres meses. El gran estreno de la Orquesta Real de Ponyville. ¿Es necesario decir que fue lo suficientemente memorable como para merecer su propia entrada de diario?

* * *

 _Wait, wait, wait...¿Acabo de leer bien? *vuelve a leer la última oración* Oh si, esto no es broma. ¡El próximo capítulo por fin veremos la gran actuación de la Orquesta Real de Ponyville!_

 _Después_ _de tanto tiempo, Octavia vuelve a centrarse en la orquesta, y parece que Royal Riff por fin dejó de comportarse como un idiota. Al parecer, él también cayó bajo el hechizo de Ponyville... ¿o más bien cayó bajo el encanto de Fiddlesticks? Huelo shipping._

 _Hablando en serio, Rarity tiene razón. Octavia ha recorrido un largo camino desde que se mudó a Ponyville. Hasta su forma de escribir ha cambiado. Ya no siente sorpresa por la actitud de Pinkie, su relación con Vinyl se mantiene sólida gracias a ser más abierta con sus sentimientos, incluso ahora es capaz de aconsejar a una yegua que ha pasado por su misma situación. Eso es auto-superacion :3_

 _La conciencia colectiva de Mohito me recuerda a los borg de Star Trek (o Viaje a las estrellas, como quieran decirle). Siempre buscando mejorar su especie, con la diferencia que Mohito es menos violento y esta dispuesto a escuchar. También podemos compararlo con los changelings. Ellos se alimentan de amor, Mohito se alimenta de conocimien_ to.

Por cierto, yo quiero saber las historias vergonzosas de la infancia de Octavia. ¿Quién esta conmigo? xD

UNA ADVERTENCIA: El próximo capítulo es muuuy largo, tiene exactamente 11.449 palabras :O Asi que, quieran o no, tendrán que esperar un tiempo.

¡Abrazos!


	29. Todas las cosas buenas (Parte 2)

_¡Buenos días/noches!_

 _Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, jóvenes y adultos, aliens y humanos, hoy es el dia. **El último capítulo de The Royal Ponyville Orchestra antes del epílogo.**_

 _Luego de Derpy estrellándose en la casa de Octavia y VInyl, reuniones de sectas de antropología, juegos de mesa, varias visitas al hospital, Discord dando vida a disfraces, fiestas con costillas rotas como resultado, romance, cruceros, reuniones con padre psicópatas, y muchas otras cosas más... Por fin la Orquesta Real de Ponyville va a actuar en la Celebración de la Luna Invernal._

 _Supongo que no habrá problemas, ¿no?_

 _Para refrescar la memoria, en el capítulo anterior, Vinyl y Octavia regresar de su viaje en crucero para encontrase con Mohito y su mente colectiva con planes para invadir Equestria. Woodhoof por fin se ha mudado a la residencia de las dos músicas. Hubo ensayos intensivos, que terminaron con Vinyl y Pinkie renunciando a la orquesta. Octavia tuvo una conversación con Rarity muy interesante también._

 _En fin, ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 **Todas las cosas buenas... (Parte 2)**

E̶l̶ ̶d̶i̶a̶ ̶d̶e̶ ̶l̶a̶ ̶a̶c̶t̶u̶a̶c̶i̶ó̶n̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶e̶n̶z̶ó̶ No, eso no es correcto, porque implica que el día comenzó de forma apropiada. Eso implica que hubo una clara delimitación entre el dia de la actuación y el día anterior, cuando en realidad no había una división clara para mi, ya que fui incapaz de dormir luego de concluir nuestro último ensayo del jueves.

Vinyl dormía muy comodamente a mi lado, mientras que yo daba vueltas en la cama mientras intentaba con desesperación averiguar lo que quería hacer luego del estreno de la orquesta mañana. En un minuto, quería viajar con la orquesta, al minuto siguiente, yo quería quedarme en Ponyville con Vinyl. Ella viajaría conmigo si se lo pidiera, ¿pero podría vivir con la culpa de saber que la llevé lejos de sus amigos por diez meses? Era dudoso. Otra parte de mi ser que no quería escuchar preguntó si debería darme un tiempo con Vinyl. Ella era sustancialmente más mayor que yo, y tenía más experiencia de vida que yo. ¿Sería tan terrible, argumentó esa parte de mi, si me tomaba un tiempo para ver el mundo? ¿Por qué debería atarme tan rápido a una yegua? No considere esa opción por un solo segundo, pero se negaba a dejarme ir...

Esa noche duró por una eternidad.

Al fin, alrededor de las 5:00 AM, Vinyl se sacudió en la cama junto a mi. Luego de unos minutos más, ella habló. —¿Estás despierta?

—¿Qué me ha delatado?—, pregunté, girandome para mirarla.

—Tu respiración—, dijo ella, acariciando mi melena. —Por lo general, cuando estas durmiendo, tu respiración es muy lenta y relajada. Esta mañana fue normal. Además, ¿supongo que fue tu... compostura? Quiero decir, normalmente cuando duermes, todo tu cuerpo esta relajado, y te ves tan calmada y serena. Pero esta mañana, parecías super tensa. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada—, dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No, no es nada, es sólo... No sé qué hacer luego de esta noche. Toda mi vida, me he dedicado a dominar el violonchelo y convertirme en la violonchelista número uno de Equestria. He logrado la primera y la segunda esta al alcance de mis cascos, pero ahora, una gran parte de mi quiere quedarse en Ponyville contigo. Es muy tonto, lo sé, pero no puedo decidirme.

—Bueno, quiero decir, voy a visitarte todo lo que pueda, y sin duda estoy de acuerdo con ir contigo si quieres—, dijo, levantando la cabeza de la almohada. —Hemos tenido esta conversación antes, y lo que dije antes sigue en pie, puedo trabajar de DJ casi en cualquier lugar, en realidad no hay nada que me tiene atada a Ponyville.

—Lo sé—, dije. —Pero ¿y si.. y si quiero permanecer en Ponyville? Por una razón desconocida, me encuentro pensando con cariño en este pueblo, y no es sólo porque es el lugar donde viven mis amigos. Tengo una vida en este pueblo, y no quiero abandonarla.

—¿Lyra y Bon Bon no irán contigo de todos modos? No renunciaron a la orquesta, ¿o si?

—Todavía no—, dije. —Pero ella y Bon Bon estarán muy ocupadas planeando la boda, dudo mucho que puedan viajar. Estoy casi segura que Twilight no lo hará, y el resto de mis amigos, como Pinkie y Rarity, no están afiliadas a la orquesta.

—Whoa—, dijo Vinyl, sonriendo. —¿Ahora cuentas a Pinkie como una amiga? Este pueblo realmente te agrada.

—Lo sé, estoy tan sorprendida como tú—, dije, sentandome en el borde de la cama. —Por mucho que me duela decirlo, este pueblo es mi hogar, y no quiero abandonarlo, pero tambien quiero la fama y el reconocimiento que surge de la gira con la orquesta.

Vinyl se sentó en la cama a mi lado. —Entonces, sólo para asegurarme que lo entiendo, en realidad no quieres viajar con la orquesta, sólo quieres fama y reconocimiento.

Asenti.

—¿Has pensado que tal vez la fama y el reconocimiento no son tan importantes?

Levanté una ceja. —¿Vas a decirme eso, a pesar de que te consideras a ti misma... cómo lo describes? ¿Una de las mejores DJs en Equestria?

—No—, dijo ella. —Soy la DJ número uno de Equestria. Y me lo he ganado tambien, me tomó tiempo llegar allí y... Okay, entiendo tu punto, pero al mismo tiempo, obtuve el reconocimiento porque hice lo que amaba. Si no quieres viajar con la orquestra, entonces no lo hagas. Estoy segura que se presentara otra oportunidad.

—Es sólo que...—, suspiré. —Siento que mi vida entera se ha estado preparando para esto, y viajar con la orquesta es todo lo que siempre he querido y más, pero ahora que esta tan cerca de volverse realidad, no quiero hacerlo.

Vinyl asintió, pensativa. —Si, eso suena difícil, y me gustaria poder ayudarte, pero creo que esta tiene que ser tu decisión. Quiero decir, si te digo qué hacer y luego te arrepientes, eso sería... Sabe que estaré contigo sin importar qué, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé—, dije. —Supongo que todavia tengo unas horas para pensar las cosas antes de la actuación de esta noche. En realidad, tenemos todo el dia libre hasta las 3:30, cuando haremos uno de los últimos ensayos antes del estreno.

—Genial—, dijo Vinyl. —Tengo una... cosa que hacer al mediodía, pero podemos estar juntas hasta entonces—. Hubo una breve pausa en la conversación cuando ella se detuvo para bostezar. —Incluso si es demasiado temprano para que los ponys esten despiertos.

—¿Entonces, por qué te has despertado?—, pregunté, mirando por la ventana mientras el cielo nocturno se teñía de gris.

—No lo sé, tal vez me desperté y vi que no estabas durmiendo, o supongo que tengo otras cosas en mi mente también.

—¿Te importaría hablar de eso?—, pregunté.

—Bueno, lo haria, pero no quiero preocuparte con más cosas ahora. Prometo que hablaremos de eso luego de la actuación de esta noche.

Había una docena de teorías sobre de lo que podría consistir nuestra charla que habían elegido correr por mi cabeza en ese momento, ninguna de ellas agradable. —¿Son malas noticias?—, pregunté.

—Nop—, ella sonrió. —Prometo que no serán malas noticias. Sólo es algo que he estado pensando en las últimas semanas. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo mientras tú te ocupabas de la orquesta.

—¿Lo ves? Cuando dices cosas como esas, Vinyl, me hace pensar que todavia estás molesta por la cantidad de tiempo que he pasado con la orquesta. Sabes que pasaría más tiempo contigo si pudiera, pero no puedo permitir que la orquesta se desmorone ahora. No cuando todo depende de mis acciones.

Ella suspiró y pasó un casco por mi melena. —Lo sé, y estoy bien con eso ahora. Estás tratando de tener tiempo para mi y sé cuán importante es todo esto. ¿Me gustaría tener más tiempo contigo? Claro, pero podemos hacer eso luego de tu actuación de hoy.

—Al menos que tenga que pasar varios meses viajando por Equestria—, dije, mirando el suelo y con el ceño fruncido.

Vinyl colocó su casco debajo de mi mentón y levantó mi cabeza para que pudiera verla. —Hey, incluso si decides hacer eso, aún pasaremos tiempo juntas, lo prometo. Ahora, ¿qué quieres hacer en esta mañana?

—Me gustaría tener un desayuno que no incluya Trot-Tarts—, dije al fin.

—Si, podemos hacer eso—, dijo. —Pero creo que no hay nada abierto en el pueblo ahora. Es decir, el sol ni siquiera ha salido todavia.

—Lo sé—, dije, levantándome de la cama y dirigiéndome a la ducha. —Pero una vez que termine de prepararme, eso no será un problema.

Ella gimió y se dejó caer en la cama. —¿Qué voy a hacer mientras te preparas?

—Dormir seria mi sugerencia. Como dices, el sol ni siquiera ha salido todavia—, dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Como respuesta, Vinyl tomó una de mis corbatas de moño con su campo telequinético y la arrojó hacia mí. Para mi crédito, logré esquivarla justo a tiempo.

Más de una hora después, al fin había terminado de asearme correctamente, y estaba haciendo una inspección final en el espejo. Observé la franja rosa en mi melena y cola. Ha pasado más de un mes desde que las tengo, pero verlas recorrer mi melena todavia logra traer una sonrisa a mis labios y me hace sentir mejor. Tal vez me recuerda a mi novia, tal vez sirve como un recordatorio para ser una mejor yegua, o tal vez sólo luce fantástico. De cualquier forma, cuenta como una mejoría.

Entré a la habitación para encontrar a Vinyl desmayada en medio de la cama, sus piernas colgando en el borde.

—Vinyl.

Sin respuesta.

—¡Vinyl!

Sin respuesta. Hice una comprobación rápida para asegurarme que estaba respirando.

—¡VINYL!

Ella de pronto se levantó con brusquedad antes de caer de la cama y aterrizar en el suelo de madera. —Rayos, ¿qué pasa, Tavi? No tienes que gritar para despertarme.

—Creo que ambas sabemos que es mentira—, dije, acercándome y ofreciendo una pata para ayudarla a levantarse. —¿Estas bien?

—Si—, dijo cuando la ayudé a incorporarse. —Un poco dolorida, pero eso es todo. En fin, ¿por qué me has despertado? Al fin había logrado dormir de forma decente.

—Si no recuerdas nuestra conversación anterior, acordamos tomar el desayuno luego que el sol saliera y que yo haya terminado de prepararme. Como puedes ver, las dos condiciones se cumplieron.

—Pero es temprano—, dijo. —Quiero decir, sé que me he estado despertando antes del mediodía últimamente gracias a ti, pero son las... siete de la mañana y estaba teniendo un sueño impresionante. ¿No puedo dormir un poco más?

—Supongo—, dije, haciendo una mueca exagerada. —Todo lo que quiero es compartir un buen desayuno con mi novia antes de que ella tenga su reunión secreta al mediodía, pero si prefieres dormir en la cama sola, no voy a quejarme.

—Eres muy buena con la culpabilidad. Es decir, desearía aprender una fracción de lo que sabes sobre convencer a otros ponys para que cumplan tus órdenes. Malditos diplomanticos—. Cuando ella habló, caminó hacia su mesa de noche y colocó sus anteojos en su cuello antes de peinar rápidamente su melena.

—Si crees que yo soy buena, deberias ver a Rarity en acción. Juro que ella logra construir situaciones donde cualquiera de tus opciones puede resultar beneficiosa para ella, aunque supongo que no es manipulación si ella presenta situaciones en las que ambas partes son beneficiadas. Aun asi, me gustaria tener sus habilidades con la persuasión—, dije mientras atravesaba la puerta del dormitorio.

—Evitas que Mohito construya alguna clase de mente colectiva de Equestria, ¿y luego no te consideras persuasiva? Que loco.

—No estoy diciendo que no soy persuasiva, sólo estoy diciendo que si Rarity estuviera en esa situación, ella probablemente habría convencido a Mohito para transformarse en su sirviente. Yo soy buena, pero Rarity esta en un nivel completamente diferente—, dije.

—Bueno, en fin—, dijo luego de una pausa. —¿Desayuno?

Asentí y me dirigí a la puerta, Vinyl siguiendo mis pasos. El aire era frío cuando caminamos al restaurante, y deseaba haber recordado llevar mi montura de invierno. En las últimas semanas, los pegasos habían bajado de forma constante la temperatura para la preparación del invierno, mientras el resto de Equestria se preparaba para una larga helada. Ahora, los pegasos estaban ocupados volando de nube en nube, asegurándose que todo fuera perfecto para la primera nevada de la temporada, que estaba programada para ocurrir en la actuación de esta noche, para luego retirar las nubes rápidamente de forma que la luna de Luna se encontrara presente por el resto de la celebración. El hecho que la actuación de la orquesta anunciaria el cambio de las estaciones, además de la celebracion de la noche más larga del año, podría haber provocado mi perfeccionismo obsesivo en los últimos meses, donde trabajaba para asegurarme que ambos eventos tuvieran la dignidad y el respeto que merecen.

Al fin llegamos al restaurante y rechazamos nuestros asientos habituales en el patio en favor de algo un poco más cálido. El invierno se acercaba, y sentarnos en el exterior en un dia como hoy era el colmo de la estupidez.

—¿Es posible que puedas decirme sobre qué trata tu reunión secreta de esta tarde?—, pregunté, mi curiosidad sacando lo mejor de mi.

—Seguro—, dijo, tomando un sorbo de su jugo de naranja. —Tan pronto como tu actuacion termine hoy, y no te preocupes, voy a estar en primera fila aplaudiendo todo el tiempo.

—En realidad, debo insistir que no lo hagas. Aplaudir y gritar durante la actuación podría ser... mal visto. Hacer ruido antes del final del espectaculo por lo general se considera de mala educación en estos eventos, y teniendo en cuenta que la crema y la nata de la nobleza de Canterlot han sido invitados a este espectaculo, no creo que sea una excepción en este caso.

—¿En serio?—, preguntó. —Porque, quiero decir, en la mayoría de los shows donde he estado hay ponys aplaudiendo, gritando y...

—Has estado en la actuación de una orquesta antes, ¿verdad? Tengo que imaginar que en algún momento durante tus cuatro años en Canterlot has aprendido lo que es y no es previsible en estos shows.

—No, y quiero decir...—, ella rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza. —Sé que se supone que debes permanecer en tu asiento la mayor parte del tiempo, pero pensé que un poco de aliento estaría bien.

—No—, dije. —En lo absoluto. Como dije antes, por lo general es preferible que la audiencia sea totalmente silenciosa.

—Pero eso es aburrido—, dijo. —¿No puedo gritar un poco?

—No—, dije mientras el camarero se acercaba a nosotras. —Los ponys pagan para escuchar la actuación de ponys altamente entrenados, otros ponys hablando sólo será una distracción.

La conversación se detuvo por un momento cuando el camarero se acercó y preguntó nuestras órdenes. Vinyl continuó con su tradición de ordenar papas fritas de heno antes de convencerla para ordenar algo diferente. A estas alturas, creo que es más bien un hábito para ella porque sabe que me molesta.

—¿Cómo un pony puede aceptar eso?—, preguntó luego que el camarero se fue. —Quiero decir...—, ella sacudió la cabeza. —Como sea, si quieres, no voy a hablar durante el show. Además, puedo alentarte en tu ensayo en casa.

Me incliné y la besé. —Gracias.

—No hay problema. Quiero decir, no quiero ser responsable de que tu gran actuación sea un enorme choque de trenes. No quiere decir que otras fuerzas puedan convertirlo en un gran choque de trenes. Estoy segura que será genial—. Y ahora, ella casi con seguridad ha garantizado que una terrible calamidad afecte al estreno. No puedes tentar a la suerte de esa forma en Ponyville, no si valoras tu sanidad. De pronto, sentí que mi corazón era atravesado por una estaca helada.

—¿Estas bien, Tavi? Acabas de congelarte y dejaste caer tu tenedor. Esto...al menos no es tan comun como solia serlo.

—Gracias—, dije, luego de unos segundos más de suspenso.—Si me disculpas, tengo que prepararme para cualquier calamidad que has desencadenado sobre la orquesta. Estoy segura que voy a enterarme de eso muy pronto—. Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta.

Vinyl gimió. —Vamos Tavi, has trabajado duro en los últimos dos meses, nada malo va a suceder.

Rápidamente troté hacia la salida. —No, no puedo... Necesito detener a la calamidad que has desatado. Hablaremos luego del show, lo prometo.

Escuché como Vinyl golpeaba su cabeza contra la madera mientras me alejaba. —Increible. Hoy de todos los días Tavi tiene que... Y ahora mi cuerno esta clavado en la madera. ¿Cómo puede...? Estas mesas deben ser de madera de balsa.

Ella continuaba hablando cuando yo abandoné el restaurante. Sé que no fue educado, pero sentí que mi pecho estaba a punto de colapsar sobre sí mismo y la única solución era detener a la perdición que ahora se dirigía hacia la orquesta. Me estremecí mientras caminaba por las calles de Ponyville. La perdición se dirigía hacia mi y a la orquesta, y tenía que detenerla. Pero primero, debía encontrarla.

La puerta de la casa alquilada de Royal estaba cerrada, y varios minutos de golpes no dieron resultados. A diferencia de Vinyl, él por lo general era de sueño ligero y solía despertarse a una hora razonable. Mientras esperaba, mi mente recorría la lista de las posibles catástrofes. Royal Riff podría haber sufrido un infarto fulminante, aunque eso no arruinaria la actuación de la orquesta de esta noche, su eliminación no tendría un impacto significativo en el rendimiento de esta noche a pesar que las repercusiones a largo plazo serían, por supuesto, masivas. El sol podría convertirse en una supernova, pero como una catástrofe posible, eso no provocaría alguna situación vergonzosa duradera, y más importante, creo que Celestia podría evitar que eso suceda.

Consideré otros desastres más probables como el pueblo cayendo en una dimensión desconocida o atrapado en alguna clase de bucle temporal perpetuo donde me vería obligada a volver a vivir el mismo dia una y otra vez hasta que todo fuera perfecto, pero eso seria menos un desastre y más una oportunidad. Si pudiera tener repeticiones infinitas hasta que todo resultara perfecto, no tendría que preocuparme de que algo salga mal, porque yo sería capaz de solucionarlo. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, ser capaz de repetir cada día hasta que todo fuera perfecta parecía más una bendición que una maldición.

Suponiendo que él no estaba muerto, su ausencia podía significar que él estaba pasando más tiempo con Fiddlesticks o que algo terrible estaba gestándose y él estaba intentado buscarme desesperadamente. Normalmente, sería lo primero, pero hoy en día lo más probable sería lo último. El desastre estaba cerca, nebuloso e indefinido, y tenía que detenerlo. Si no podía encontrar a Royal, entonces tendría que encontrar a todos los ponys de la orquesta, reunirlos en un solo lugar y asegurarme que nada terrible pudiera suceder.

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Lyra para preguntarle si podría pedirle un refugio al Ayuntamiento, me di cuenta que había una nota en la puerta.

 _Octavia._

 _Buscame en el hospìtal tan pronto veas esta nota._

 _Royal Riff_

Me reí tan pronto como terminé de leer la nota. —Sabía que algo terrible iba a suceder esta noche. ¡No estoy loca!—. Me detuve cuando me di cuenta que mi exaltación podría ser contraproducente y que mi falta de sueño podría estar perjudicando mi habilidad para pensar de forma razonable. —Quiero decir, oh no, algo terrible ha sucedido, debería ir a ayudar inmediatamente—. (No estoy orgullosa de algunas de mis acciones de ayer, pero en mi defensa, el estres y la privación del sueño habían reducido en gran medida mi capacidad de actuar racionalmente).

El viaje al hospital fue misericordiosamente corto, ya que era uno de los pocos lugares del pueblo de los cuales conocía su ubicación de memoria, y por una vez yo no era la pony que fue internada allí luego de una emergencia de riesgo vital. Si no fuera por el hecho que la actuación estaba en peligro, podría haber disfrutado mucho más de la experiencia.

—Hola—, dije cuando corrí a la sala de espera. —Estoy buscando a Royal Riff. ¿Me dijo que debía reunirme aquí con él?

La recepcionista miró sus papeles. —¿Eres Octavia Melody?

Asenti.

—Entra, el Doctor Flatline tiene algunas preguntas para ti—, dijo, abriendo la puerta.

El doctor y Royal Riff estaban en la habitación continua, rodeados por varios miembros de la orquesta. —¿Algun pony puede decirme qué esta pasando?—, pregunté mientras entraba en la sección principal de la sala de emergencias.

—Bueno, esperaba que podrías arrojar algo de luz sobre eso por mi, Srta. Melody—, dijo el Doctor Flatline, mirándome. —La mayor parte de tu orquesta esta sufriendo de agotamiento magico. Es una enfermedad muy rara que sólo afecta a los unicornios que son presionados hasta el límite de su rango mágico, esa es la razón por la cual es tan extraño que tantos ponys de una orquesta de pronto desarrollen la enfermedad.

Gemi, al menos había descubierto la catástrofe que afectaba a la orquesta. No sabía cómo detenerla, pero definitivamente sabía lo que era. —¿Pueden tocar esta noche? Es nuestra primera actuación.

Él se rió. —Absolutamente no. Cualquier pony que muestre signos de agotamiento mágico tiene que tomar varias semanas de descanso para reponer su suministro mágico. Si no, ellos corren el riesgo de desarrollar una descomposición de cuerno. He ordenado a cada unicornio de la orquesta que asista al hospital para un análisis. Hasta el momento, tengo cinco casos de agotamiento mágico de fase avanzada, todo ellos originalmente se quejan de dolores de cabeza crónicos. ¿Algun pony más de la orquesta mencionó un dolor de cabeza últimamente?

Casi todo los ponys. Sólo había pensado que ellos deseaban tiempo libre y estaban inventando cosas para quejarse. No sabia que el agotamiento mágico era real, y si lo hubiera sabido, probablemente no los habría hecho trabajar tan duro. Desde luego, no quería que la orquesta fuera un fracaso.

—¿Octavia?—, dijo Royal. —¿Estas bien? Has estado mirando un espacio vacío en la pared por casi un minuto.

—Oh, estoy bien—, dije, recobrando los sentidos y riendo nerviosamente. —Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que una gran parte de los miembros de la orquesta se quejaban de dolores de cabeza y me pedían un tiempo libre. Les aseguré que podrían descansar luego del show.

—¿Hiciste qué?—, dijo el doctor, alzando la voz. —Tú...—, él pellizcó el puente de su nariz. —¿Te das cuenta que si un unicornio comienza a quejarse de dolores de cabeza crónicos es una enorme bandera roja que indica agotamiento mágico? ¿Cuanto les has obligado a utilizar su magia?

—Bueno, han practicado por setenta y dos horas a la semana y la mayoría han utilizado su magia durante... ¡Espera! Si el agotamiento mágico es un problema tan grave, ¿entonces por qué ninguno de ellos me habló de esto? No soy una unicornio, ni siquiera sabía qué era el agotamiento mágico hasta hoy.

—Porque es una condición extraña. La mayoría de los unicornios no utilizan de forma excesiva su suministro mágico, y algunos lo hacen sólo por un periodo corto de tiempo. No es una realidad cotidiana para los ponys porque la mayoría de ellos tienen el buen sentido de no excederse.

—Doctor Flatline—, dijo Royal Riff entrando en la conversación. —Entiendo tu molestia, pero ninguno de nosotros era consciente de los riesgos que implica el agotamiento mágico. Si lo estuviéramos, te aseguro que nada de esto habría ocurrido.

—Muy bien—, dijo él, mirando su portapapeles. —Aun así voy a necesitar que cada unicornio de la orquesta se presente en el hospital para un análisis, y aquellos que tengan diagnósticos positivos serán puestos en reposo absoluto hasta lograr una recuperación completa.

—¿Realmente es necesario—, dije torciendo mis labios para sonreír al medico. —Todos nos hemos esforzado hasta el límite para esta actuación, y si retira a todos los unicornios que muestren signos de agotamiento, no sé cómo seremos capaces de realizar una actuación adecuada esta noche.

Se volvió para mirarme de nuevo, la expresión de su rostro cambió de la molestia a la preocupación. —Tienes razon, no deberia enfocarme sólo en los unicornios. ¿Cuanto tiempo has estado trabajando en las últimas semanas?

—Aproximadamente unas doscientas cuatro horas—, dije. —Cuando no estoy durmiendo o pasando tiempo con Vinyl, estoy trabajando en la orquesta.

—Ya veo—, dijo él. —¿Y cómo has estado durmiendo?—. Mientras hablaba, otro portapapeles levitó hacia él y escribió algunas notas.

—No muy bien, en realidad, tengo muchas cosas en mi mente y...—. Me detuve, mi ojo tuvo un _tic_ cuando al fin descubrí lo que él intentaba hacer. —Estoy bien. Perfectamente bien. Sé que necesito dormir, pero voy a hacerlo luego de esta noche. No puedo descansar ahora. No puedo permitirlo. La orquesta me necesita. Necesito salvarla.

—Entonces supongo que si te dijera que descansaras, ¿ignoras esa orden?

Asentí, y él y Royal intercambiaron miradas.

—Octavia, sé que la orquesta es importante para ti—, dijo Royal, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado. —También es importante para mi, pero estoy seguro que si le explicamos la situación a Luna ella estará más que...

—¡Pinkie Pie!—, grité, provocando que los dos sementales me miraran con confusión. —Todos sabemos que Pinkie Pie puede tocar una cantidad inusualmente alta de instrumentos, ella esta familiarizada con la rutina, y ha descansado bien. A pesar de que no seremos capaces de presentar una orquesta completa esta noche, podremos completar el show. El show ante los miles de críticos más severos de Equestria. Mostrarles nuestra patética excusa de una orquesta. He arruinado...—. Continué de esta forma por un tiempo, y mientra lo hacía, Royal y Flatline al parecer intercambiaron palabras, ya que Royal había desaparecido cuando finalice mis delirios y mi atención se dirigió de nuevo al mundo exterior.

—Estoy bien—, dije con una sonrisa forzada. —Sólo estoy un poco estresada, es todo—. Pase un casco por mi melena. —Una vez que el show haya finalizado, voy a estar fresca como una lechuga. Fresca como una lechuga, lo prometo.

—Por supuesto—, dijo él, aunque la expresión en su rostro me hizo dudar de su sinceridad. —He notado que has estado apoyando la mayor parte de tu peso sobre tu pata delantera derecha desde que estás aquí, ¿alguna razón en particular?

—Estoy bien. Bien, sólo tuve un poco de dolor en estas últimas semanas—. Mientras hablaba, él se dirigió a un archivador y levitó uno de los archivos . —Nada de qué preocuparse, sin embargo.

—Ya veo—, dijo, examinando el archivo. —Aquí dice que sufres del sindrome del tunel carpiano. ¿Puedes levantar tu casco derecho?

Suspiré y seguí sus instrucciones. Tan pronto como retiré mi peso del mismo, por reflejo se inclinó, tomando la forma que realiza al sostener el arco de violonchelo. —¿Puedes estirar tu casco para que pueda inspeccionarlo, por favor?

Por varios minutos, traté de cumplir sus órdenes pero fui incapaz de hacerlo. Él me detuvo casi al mismo tiempo que yo comencé a golpear mi casco contra el suelo para enderezarlo.

—Muchas gracias, Srta. Melody, me temo que tendré que detenerte, sin embargo.

—¿Qué, por estirar mi casco delantero?—, dije. —Estoy bien. Es mejor de esta forma, hace que sea más fácil para mi sostener el arco, lo que significa que puedo pasar más tiempo practicando. Voy a intentar regresarlo a la normalidad luego del show.

—No, me temo que no puedo permitir que toques esta noche. Insisto en que permanezcas aquí hasta que nos aseguremos que te sientes mejor.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso!—, grité, volviéndome hacia la puerta y corriendo hacia ella lo más rápido posible. Por desgracia, no importa cuán rápida sea, la magia de unicornio siempre es más rápida, y la puerta se cerró antes que pudiera avanzar unos pasos más. Me di la vuelta para mirar al doctor, que había dado un pequeño paso hacia mi. —Tengo que estar allí, necesito que esto sea perfecto. Luna estará... Ella tiene mucha fe en mí, no puedo decepcionarla. No, tengo que hacer las cosas perfectas. Todo tiene que ser perfecto. Todo tiene que ser perfecto.

Repeti ese mantra para mi misma, mientras el doctor continuaba dando unos pasos cautelosos hacia mi. —Octavia, calmate. Royal Riff regresara pronto y podrás discutir qué hacer después. Sin embargo, me temo que no puedo liberarte hasta que recuperes la buena conciencia. Espero que lo entiendas.

—Si—, dije, luchando para controlar mi respiración. —Me disculpo por mi exabrupto anterior. Sólo estoy un poco agobiada en este momento. Gracias por calmarme—. Una sonrisa falsa apareció en mi rostro mientras intentaba desesperadamente convencerlo de que todo estaba bien ahora. Por alguna razón, él no mordió el anzuelo.

—Eso es maravilloso—, dije. —Entonces estoy seguro que estarás de acuerdo con quedarte aquí todo el dia mientras te tratamos por agotamiento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé hacia la puerta lo más fuerte posible, con la esperanza de romperla y escapar. Por desgracia, las puertas cerradas del hospital son sustancialmente más fuertes que yo, y con rapidez me encontré acurrucada como una bola junto a la puerta, con todos los huesos de mi cuerpo aullando de dolor. No fue mi mejor plan.

El médico aprovechó la situación para levitarme hacia una de las camas del hospital y sujetarme apropiadamente. Al cabo de unos minutos, yo era completamente incapaz de mover cualquiera de mis miembros, y estaba obligada a mirar el techo, mientras sentía que algo pinchaba mi pata delantera izquierda. —¿Qué es eso?—, pregunté, ya sentía que mi pata se adormecia.

—Es una combinacion de analgesico y sedante enviando por vía intravenosa. Debe ayudar a adormecer el dolor que estas sintiendo luego de correr de cabeza hacia una puerta, mientras que también te tranquiliza y te ayuda a dormir. No te preocupes, Octavia. Vinyl y Royal deberían regresar pronto.

—Nnno—, dije, sintiendo a las palabras arrastrarse y entrecruzarse. —Ellllla tiene una reunión ssheeecreta al mediodía. Nno sé dónde esta.

—No te preocupes, vamos a encontrarla, por ahora sólo vamos a concentrarnos en que te mejores—. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, observé que él inyectaba algo en la vía intravenosa, y luego de unos segundos el mundo se disolvió a mi alrededor.

Cuando por fin recobré el sentido, el sol de la tarde entraba por la ventana del hospital y me pregunté por qué todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido antes de recordar los acontecimientos que llevaron a mi despertar en el hospital. —¿En serio he golpeado mi cabeza contra una puerta?—, pregunté a ningún pony en particular.

—Sí—, dijo una voz familiar desde el otro lado de la habitación. —Quiero decir, escuché que lo hiciste, y sin duda estas muy lastimada—. Giré mi cabeza hacia la voz para ver a Vinyl sentada junto a mi.

—Hey—, dijo, su voz extrañamente ronca, sus mejillas todavia húmedas por llorar. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Supongo que he estado mejor—, dije, tratando de sonreír. —A decir verdad, no puedo creer que actué como tal una potra—. Me detuve, repitiendo para mis adentros lo que acababa de decir. —¿Cuanto medicamento me han dado?

—Como... diez—, dijo Vinyl. —La mayoria son analgesicos y sedantes para que no intentes escapar de una forma muy estupida otra vez. ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

—No quería que el estreno de la orquesta sea una ruina, así que supongo que sólo intente escapar. No creo que intente romper puertas con la cabeza en un futuro previsible.

—No es eso—, dijo ella. —¿Por qué te has obsesionado tanto con la orquesta? Casi... ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando me entere de lo que sucedió?

—¿Terrible?

—Esa es una forma de describirlo—, dijo. —Me sentí como una idiota por permitirte enfocarte en la orquesta tan obsesivamente. Quiero decir, sabía que estabas trabajando mucho, pero no sabía que las cosas eran tan malas. Es decir, pensé que era sólo tu tipico perfeccionismo nivel Tavi, lo que supongo que debería haber sido mi primera bandera roja.

—Lo siento—, dije. —No deberías culparte sin embargo, ni siquiera yo sabía que algo estaba mal.

—Pero tú nunca sabes cuando las cosas están mal, yo si—, dijo ella. —Realmente no debí dejarte... Sabía que estabas estresada, pero estaba tan concentrada en mis propios planes que sólo pensé que ibas a mantenerte de pie hasta el estreno. Pero entonces tenías que ir y hacer trabajar a toda la orquesta hasta el punto de provocarles fatiga mágica y enloquecer. Bueno, no toda la orquesta, quiero decir, hay cerca de cinco unicornios que no están afectados, Lyra es uno de ellos, y tan pronto como Pinkie se enteró de la situación, ella aceptó ayudar al instante, incluso si eso arruina sus planes para la... post-fiesta.

—¿Cuando podre salir de aquí?—, pregunté, mi voz todavia atontada por acabar de despertar.

—El doctor dice que quiere mantenerte en observación al menos por un par de días. No te preocupes, tenemos suficientes ponys para crear una banda pequeña. No será tan grande como lo planeamos, pero creo que Luna va a entenderlo, dadas las circunstancias. No te preocupes sin embargo, voy a estar a tu lado haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar.

Sonreí. Ella lo haría. A pesar de lo ausente que he estado los últimos meses, a pesar de la locura general que había llenado mi vida desde que he llegado a este pueblo, de alguna forma yo era muy afortunada por encontrar a una yegua que se preocupaba por mi y estaba dispuesta a ir al Tártaro para ayudarme, y me di cuenta que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por ella. De pronto, la decisión que había sopesado en mi mente las últimas semanas se había simplificado en gran medida.

—Vinyl—, dije, disfrutando de la sensación de bienestar que proviene del verdadero amor y de una copiosa cantidad de analgesicos, dos cosas que tenia en abundancia. —No me importa la orquesta. No realmente, no cuando tengo que elegir entre ella y tú. Creo que por esa razón estaba tan concentrada en asegurarme que este último show sea perfecto, para poder irme con una nota alta. Hice un trabajo maravilloso con eso sin embargo, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que nunca has tenido que elegir, ¿no? Quiero decir, podría haber esperado el final de tu viaje o ir contigo o lo que sea—, dijo ella. —Sé que estar en una orquesta es importante para ti, y sé que requiere trabajo, sólo... con suerte no serán un centenar de horas de trabajo por semana.

—Pero no es así—, dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Quiero decir, lo era, pero estas ultimas semanas, sentía que algo tenia que hacer. Si, me gusta tocar el violonchelo, pero no necesito estar en una orquesta para hacerlo, prefiero tocarlo con mi novia en un pueblo que me gusta, en lugar de una orquesta.

Ella se inclinó y me besó en la frente. —Si quedarte aquí en Ponyville es lo que quieres hacer, es genial, con tal que seas feliz. ¿Cual crees que sera la reaccion de Luna con las noticias?

—No lo sé—, dije. —Somos amigas, pero no creo que yo fuera su primera elección para líder de la orquesta, así que creo que ella estará bien con mi renuncia inesperada, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que he provocado que la mayoría de la orquesta desarrolle fatiga mágica.

—Si—, Vinyl se rió. —Eso... Estoy segura que en unos años todos podremos reírnos de cómo te has vuelto loca con la primera actuación de la orquesta e hiciste que todos los ponys...

La fulminé con la mirada. —Pero, quiero decir, no dentro de unos años, por supuesto—, dijo, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para el resto de la noche?—, pregunté. —¿Irás a la actuación para informarme sobre cómo va?

—En realidad, estoy en la actuación ahora, ya que prácticamente el resto de la orquesta esta en la cama descansando. Probablemente debería irme pronto, porque no sería bueno que la orquesta no tenga el 10% de sus miembros, aunque si quieres, puedo quedarme aquí...

—Debes irte—, dije, sonriendo débilmente. —Me gustaría poder tocar en una orquesta una última vez antes de cambiar de carrera, pero supongo que soy responsable de eso.

Vinyl mordió su labio, pensativo, mirando el suelo. —¿Un último show? Luego de todas las cosas que has hecho y soportado en estos ultimos meses, creo que el universo te debe al menos eso—. Ella me miró y sonrió. —¿Qué dices si salimos de aquí?

—¿Segura?—, pregunté. —Estoy... Estoy bien con quedarme aquí. Entiendo por qué el doctor quiere que...

—Si, bueno, no me parece bien que quedes al margen de esto, no en tu último show. En fin, ¿algunas vez te has teletransportado?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Esta bien, esto es lo que debes hacer: trata de no moverte, no cierres los ojos, sólo empeora la sensación de náuseas, y sólo puedo hacerlo una vez sin quedarme con poca energia magica, que como aprendimos hoy, al parecer es muy malo—. Entonces, ella me envolvió con sus patas delanteras mientras su cuerno brillaba con magia. La siguiente cosa que supe, fue que Vinyl, yo misma y la cama del hospital estaban en las calles de Ponyville, mientras yo me sentía... Bueno, si no fuera por los encantadores analgesicos suministrados por via intravenosa, habria vomitado violentamente. En cambio, sólo sentí náuseas mientras el mundo se transformó en un calidoscopio de colores y formas antes de reformarse a mi alrededor.

—Ahora bien, vamos a buscar tu violonchelo y llevarte al show, el sol va a ponerse pronto y probablemente deberíamos llegar allí antes que comience.

—¿Los enfermeros no van a buscarme?—, pregunté mientras ella empujaba mi cama por las calles.

—Oh, seguramente. Con suerte podremos llegar allí y prepararnos antes que ellos te encuentren, aunque estoy pensando que tan pronto ellos descubran que has desaparecido, ellos irán directo al Ayuntamiento.

—Entonces nuestro plan es...¿qué? ¿Sólo esperar que ellos no me encuentren hasta el final de la actuación?

—Si, más o menos—, dijo mientras nos precipitamos por las calles de Ponyville. —Desearía haber pensado esto mejor.

Cerré los ojos, permitiendo que el cóctel de medicamentos limpiara lentamente el estrés. —Muy bien, esto no es tan terrible. Tú iras al show, ellos te encontraran, tú les dirás que me ayudaste a escapar, pero que luego de eso ambas tuvimos una gran pelea que termino conmigo diciendo que debería regresar a Canterlot y que luego de esto tú no me has visto desde entonces. Voy a estar buscando mi violonchelo mientras todo esto sucede, y debería ser capaz de tomarlo antes que los guardias aparezcan.

—Eh, en realidad es un plan muy bueno. ¿Acabas de inventarlo o tienes muchas coartadas flotando en tu mente todo el tiempo?

—Vamos a dejarlo como un misterio—, dije, haciendo mi mejor intento de sonrisa enigmática. A juzgar por la forma en que Vinyl se echó a reír, el efecto no fue lo que pretendía.

—Si, okay—, dijo luego de recuperar la compostura. —Vamos a hacer eso. En fin, ¿estas lista para infiltrarte en nuestra casa y tomar tu violonchelo?

Asentí mientras ella deshacía mis ataduras. —¿Qué hacemos con la bolsa de intravenosa?—, pregunté.

—A estas alturas, sólo contiene una solución salina. Todas las drogas buenas ya estan en tu sistema.

—En ese caso, estamos bien—, dije mientras me levantaba de la cama. —Mi carne tiene aproximadamente un 80% de hematomas ahora mismo, y no voy a estar en un lugar feliz cuando la medicina pierda su efecto. Con suerte durará hasta después del show.

Vinyl sonrió. —Incluso si no funciona, estoy segura que vas a poder hacerlo.

—Por supuesto—, dije mientras Vinyl retiraba la intravenosa. —¿Esperabas algo diferente?

—¿Como un sentido de autoconservación? En realidad no.

La besé. Sus labios eran tan suaves como siempre y el acto aún provocaba que una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi cuerpo. —Nos vemos en el show—, dije.

Ella sonrió. —Buena suerte, voy a intentar distraer a los guardias. Además, vamos a regresar al hospital luego de esto, ¿verdad?

Asenti. —Te amo, Vinyl.

—Yo tambien te amo—, dijo ella, riendo. —Pero no le des tanta importancia a esto, vamos a volver a vernos en menos de una hora.

Hubo un último beso que podría haber durado más de lo necesario antes que yo me echara a correr hacia la casa. Sentía que mis músculos dolían en protesta, pero gracias al cóctel medicinal que fluía por mis venas el dolor era, en el peor caso, académico. Miré al reloj mientras trotaba por la sala de estar. Aún quedaban treinta minutos antes que el show comenzará, dejándome con bastante tiempo para tomar mi violonchelo y dirigirme al Ayuntamiento, pensé. La casa estaba completamente silenciosa ya que Woodhoof y Mohito probablemente estaban en las celebraciones, al menos, ellos no estaban en casa ahora mismo, haciendo que mi trabajo fuera sustancialmente más fácil. El violonchelo estaba en mi habitación, justo donde lo había dejado, y con rapidez lo até a mi espalda. Pero cuando me disponía a salir de la habitación y dirigirme al show, se me ocurrió mirar por la ventana del dormitorio y ver a dos figuras grandes caminando hacia mi casa, uno de ellos con una camisa de fuerza como cutiemark. Al parecer, el hospital tuvo el buen sentido de examinar mi lugar de residencia en mi búsqueda.

Okay, pensé para mis adentros, rápidamente alejandome de la ventana para evitar que ellos me vean y agradeciendo a Celestia por no haber encendido la luz de la habitación, ¿cómo voy a salir de esto? Podría intentar hablar con ellos y explicarles qué estaba pasando con la esperanza de que fueran razonables, pero eso no me parecía probable. Por otro lado, realmente no pensaba que podría luchar con ellos en mi estado actual, e incluso si pudiera, preferiría no hacer daño a ponys que sólo estaban haciendo su trabajo. Miré por la ventana otra vez y una nueva idea comenzó a formarse.

No.

Esta era una muy mala idea.

Abrí la ventana luego de escuchar a la puerta principal abrirse.

No había forma de que esto pueda terminar bien.

Moviendome lo más rápido posible, me arrastré hacia la ventana y me asomé precariamente por la ventana abierta, examinando mis alrededores rápidamente. Teníamos un pequeño jardín con un par de arbustos creciendo directamente debajo de mi ventana, capaces de amortiguar mi caída. No era el mejor plan, pero era mejor que aterrizar en las calles empedradas. Muy bien Octavia, pensé para mis adentros, sólo apunta a los arbustos.

No aterrice en los arbustos. ¿Cómo pude no aterrizar en los arbustos? Estaban tal vez a dos metros debajo de mi. En cambio, caí sobre las calles empedradas y mi pata trasera izquierda aulló en protesta. Por suerte, logré no alertar a los enfermeros que ahora estaban buscando en nuestra cocina y presumiblemente, haciendo comentarios sobre la absurda cantidad de Trot-Tarts de nuestra casa. Una parte de mi quería entrar y explicarles de forma cortés que en realidad las mismas no eran mías, pero una parte más grande e inteligente de mi sólo quería llegar al Ayuntamiento.

Por desgracias, ahora que sabía que unos ponys estaban buscándome, ir por la calle principal no parecía tan aconsejable. En cambio, me metí en un callejón cercano y comencé a caminar hacia el show, con cuidado de no poner demasiado peso sobre mi pata trasera izquierda o mi pata delantera derecha. Fue un lento viaje hacia el Ayuntamiento, y no sólo porque estaba intentando moverme sin ser detectada. Al fin, logré infiltrarme por la entrada trasera de la orquesta, afortunadamente sin vigilancia, sin ser vista por la gran multitud de ponys cerca de la entrada principal, quienes miraban al crepusculo naciente con expectacion.

—¡Octavia!—, dijo Twilight, volviéndose hacia mí. —Vinyl me dijo que vendrías, ¿estas bien? Te ves terrible.

—Estoy bien—, dije, usando una pata delantera para cepillar mi pelaje, y haciendo una mueca por poner tanto peso sobre mis dos cascos malos. —Aunque un poco de ayuda con el aseo personal sería muy apreciada.

Twilight asintió y su cuerno brilló con un color lavanda. Sentí que su magia lavaba mi pelaje y melena, y cuando había terminado, me sentía mucho más limpia.

—Gracias—, dije. —¿Cuanto tiempo queda hasta el debut?

—La salida de la luna será en tres minutos, tan pronto la misma esté alta en el cielo, los espectadores van a entrar al auditorio y comenzaremos el show. Si vas a hacer esto, necesitas ir al escenario ahora.

Asentí con la cabeza, y caminé para unirme a la orquesta notablemente reducida. Había diez ponys donde deberia haber cincuenta. Pinkie llevaba la mayoría del trabajo sobre sus hombros, por supuesto, mientras que Royal, Lyra, Fiddlesticks y yo componiamos la totalidad de la sección de cuerdas. Vinyl era nuestra única percusionista solista, y ahora estaba realizando una práctica de última hora con su bombo, mientras que los pocos unicornios que no había sufrido de agotamiento mágico componian nuestra sección de viento. (Al parecer ellos utilizan menos magia que los otros músicos, ya que pueden tocar casi completamente sin la ayuda de magia)

—Vinyl nos explicó todo—, dijo Royal, con una sonrisa. —Me alegra que estes aquí, me habría sentido mal tocando sin ti.

—Gracias—, dije, colocándome en posición con mi violonchelo. —¿Todos los ponys saben sus partes?

Él asintió. —Has estado practicando por meses, e incluso nuestras nuevas adicciones tienen varias semanas de ensayos intensivos en sus recuerdos recientes. Creo que estamos tan preparados como podemos estarlo, dadas las circunstancias.

—Mejor preparados de lo que habíamos estado sin tu ayuda—, dije mientras los primeros ponys entraban al auditorio y levanté mi arco. —Vinyl probablemente te dijo que abandonare la orquesta luego de esto, y sólo quiero que sepas que voy a recomendarle a Luna que te ofrezca el control total de la orquesta. No puedes hacerlo peor que yo.

—No digas eso—, susurró mientras Twilight se dirigía a su lugar enfrente de la orquesta. —Ningún pony, excepto Twilight, sabía lo que era el agotamiento mágico, y ella no pensó en eso porque levitar una batuta apenas agota sus reservas mágicas. Si, las cosas fueron mal, pero si no hubieras presionado a los ponys hasta su límite, yo lo habría hecho en tu lugar. Al menos de esta forma, tenemos una orquesta que pueda tocar Y nuestros acuerdos para el futuro previsible han sido solucionados. Sin ti, sólo una de esas cosas podría haber sucedido—. Él sonrió mientras los ponys tomaban asiento. —Ahora, vamos a hacer de esto un espectaculo para recordar.

—Hey—, susurró Vinyl desde su posición. —Le dije a los enfermeros que estas tomando el tren de las 7:45 a Canterlot. Ellos podrían volver aquí una vez que salga—. Asenti. El show estaba programado para terminar a las 8:00, por lo tanto sólo existía un espacio de quince minutos donde ellos podrían interrumpir el show. Con suerte todo estaría bien.

Quería decir algo más, pero no había más tiempo. Los ponys estaban en sus asientos, y Twilight hizo la señal para comenzar. Le regalé a Vinyl una última sonrisa y centré mi atención en el violonchelo. F̶u̶e̶ A̶l̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶e̶c̶e̶r̶ ̶L̶a̶ ̶m̶ú̶s̶i̶c̶a̶

Esto es exasperante. Esa actuación fue el momento por el cual mi vida se había estado preparando desde mi llegada a Ponyville, y cuando es la hora de detallarla, mi incapacidad para describirlo me esta estorbando. Obviamente, toque bien. Toque sin problemas a pesar que estaba agotada y tan drogada por los analgesicos que habia comenzado a pensar que el mundo a mi alrededor se había convertido en oro durante la actuación. Disfrutaba del resplandor del mundo, escuchando las dulces melodias que me envolvían mientras yo agregaba mi propia contribución humilde. Por dos horas, estuve de pie en el escenario, con sensaciones de éxtasis llenándome, alimentada por la mezcla embriagadora de analgesicos, agotamiento y el hecho que estaba haciendo lo que amaba.

Me convertí en mi microcosmos de la creación, existía sólo para llenar el mundo con música hermosa y para disfrutar de la sensación de hacerlo. Amaba mi violonchelo. Amaba la música. Amaba a Vinyl. Amaba a Ponyville. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber, si podía recordar eso, todo lo demas seria muy simple. Al fin, alcanzamos la última nota y de pronto fui consciente de los aplausos corteses de los ponys. Examiné mi entorno para ver el mundo a mi alrededor.

Woodhoof y Mohito estaban en la primera fila, pisoteando con sus cascos. Mohito llevaba un abrigo largo y anteojos de sol para ocultar su falta de cutiemark u ojos normales, a pesar que su falta de cabello era evidente, además que había una mirada de orgullo en los ojos de Woodhoof. La mayoría de los ponys de la audiencia aplaudían cortésmente. Los nobles aplaudían con los movimientos precisos que sólo se obtienen luego de años de práctica, y sentí que en mi pecho crecía el impulso de estrangularlos. Ellos en realidad no les importaba nuestra actuación, para ellos esto era sólo una reunión social. Entonces ellos vieron a la Princesa Luna aplaudiendo alocadamente desde su asiento en el palco y con rapidez igualaron sus aplausos con el de ella.

Un instante después, las puertas se abrieron y varios enfermeros entraron, uno de ellos levitaba un dispositivo extraño que no pude reconocer. La multitud quedó en silencio, y yo me di la vuelta y asenti. —No hay necesidad de hacer una escena, estoy dispuesta a volver...—. Eso es todo lo que pude decir antes que algo se clavara en mi cuello y de pronto me encontré con mis extremidades bastante insensibles. Me tambaleé peligrosamente por unos segundos antes de caer sobre mi violonchelo mientros los ponys jadearon a mi alrededor. Luego perdí el conocimiento.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas de mi oscura habitación del hospital cuando al fin me desperté y un gemido involuntario escapó de mis labios. Intenté recordar lo que me había conducido al hospital esta vez. Recordaba la actuación, recordaba a los guardias, recordaba que algo había pinchado mi cuello, y luego las cosas se volvieron nebulosas antes de caer en la oscuridad. —Algun pony me disparó—, dije en voz alta.

—Sip—, dijo Vinyl, sentada junto a mi, llevando unas alforjas con su cutiemark estampada. (¿Cómo no la he visto cuando me desperté? Parece estadísticamente imposible en este momento). —Los enfermeros recibieron las instrucciones de someterte lo más rápido posible porque podrías ser un peligro para ti misma y los demás. Además, cuando la actuación de una orquesta es interrumpida por un grupo de guardias que noquean a uno de los artistas, hay un gran revuelo. Especialmente cuando dos princesas son testigos y también amigas de la yegua que es noqueada.

Intenté entender a Vinyl, mi mente trabajaba con lentitud por los fuertes sedantes que estaba aún en mi sistema. —¿Cómo reaccionó el hospital?

—Ellos siguen diciendo que actuaron apropiadamente, pero también decidieron ir en contra de la política del hospital y dejar que Pinkie haga la post-fiesta en el salón principal. Ademas de permitirme empujar tu cama hasta alli cuando despiertes.

—Encantador—, dije luego de unos segundos de reflexión. —¿Supongo que debemos ir allí pronto entonces?

—Todavía no—, dijo ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo. Tal vez sea un mal momento ahora, y había pensado que este día sería mucho más tranquilo de lo que fue, así que mis planes estan un poco... destrozados pero...—, ella suspiró.

—Tavi, estos últimos meses han sido increíbles. Quiero decir, incluso cuando las cosas eran completamente locas, siempre te tenía cerca para...—, Vinyl sacudió la cabeza.

—Tavi, te amo. Estos últimos meses, todas las cosas que se interpusieron en nuestro camino sólo hicieron nuestro amor más fuerte, y ahora cada vez que trato de imaginar mi futuro, siempre hay un lugar para ti en él, y es a mi lado. Tal vez es muy pronto, pero pienso que luego de Nightmare Night y esa reunión con tus padres, y todo lo demás, podemos movernos muy rápido, así que supongo que lo que estoy preguntando es...—. Ella levitó una caja negra de sus alforjas y la colocó en sus cascos delanteros. —Tavi, ¿te casarías conmigo?—. Ella abrió la caja para revelar un brazalete tallado intrincadamente con varias gemas puestas en varios puntos.

—Sabes—, dije, luego de una breve pausa. —Es habitual que se utilice el nombre completo de la yegua para la proposición.

—Si, bueno, creo que nunca te he llamado por tu primer nombre completo, y pensé ¿por qué comenzar ahora? Ahora, ¿cuál va a ser la respuesta?

Me incliné en la cama y la besé. —La respuesta fue si cuando hablamos sobre esto hace dos meses y no ha cambiado desde entonces. En todo caso, los últimos meses sólo agregaron más razones a las ya abrumadoras de por qué debería decir si, por lo tanto... si. Si, Vinyl Scratch, me casare contigo. ¿Bon Bon y Lyra están de acuerdo con tu propuesta? No quiero que piensen que queremos robar su momento.

—Oh no—, dijo Vinyl, colocando el brazalete en mi pata delantera izquierda. —Hablé con ellas sobre esto y estuvieron de acuerdo en que luego del show sería el momento perfecto para la propuesta. Definitivamente tenemos su bendición. Lyra incluso propuso la idea de que las dos compartamos una despedida de soltera.

—Espera, lo siento, no entiendo eso, ¿ella te habló sobre que tú y yo compartiéramos una despedida de soltera o que tú y ella compartieran una despedida de soltera? Ya que tu redacción fue muy ambigua.

Vinyl se rió. —Ella y yo, sería un poco extraño si tú y yo compartimos una despedida de soltera, ¿verdad?

—Ambas somos solteras, sin embargo—, dije, encogiendome de hombros. —Tienes que disculparme por no tener todas las logísticas de nuestra boda planeadas todavia.

—Estoy segura que te encargaras de eso antes que termine la semana—, dije antes de besar mi mejilla. —Una de las muchas razones de por qué decidí casarme contigo fue porque pensé que tú podrías hacer la mayoría de los planes aburridos por mi.

—Sabes cómo hacer que una yegua se sienta apreciada—, dije, tratando de no sonreír ante sus palabras. —Ahora, ¿debemos unirnos a la fiesta?

—Supongo que debemos, es casi medianoche y todos tus amigos han estado esperando tu aparición—, dijo mientras comenzaba a empujar mi cama por la puerta.

—Es habitual que los ponys permanezcan despiertos toda la noche durante la Celebración de la Luna Invernal, por lo tanto no estoy muy preocupada por esto.

Vinyl levantó una ceja. —¿En serio? ¿No estas molesta que los ponys hayan esperado por varias horas?

—En realidad, si ellos estaban esperando que yo me presentara antes de haber comenzado la fiesta, entonces si. Si ellos aún están disfrutando perfectamente la fiesta durante ese tiempo, entonces no. ¿Luna...La Princesa Luna esta allí?

—Si.

—Ah, entonces es algo bueno que ya estemos en camino hacia la celebración. No me gustaría hacer esperar a la Princesa—, dije mientras Vinyl conducía la cama por una de las esquinas del hospital.

—Entonces, sólo para dejarlo en claro, ¿estas de acuerdo con hacer esperar a todos los ponys, pero hacer esperar a la Princesa es imperdonable?

—En esencia, si.

Un segundo después, la puertas se abrieron para dar paso a la fiesta donde mis amigas estaban ocupadas disfrutando. Un enorme cartel colgaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, diciendo _Felicidades Orquesta Real de Ponyville,_ y podía ver que había otro cartel pegado al mismo, pero todavia estaba enrollado. Lyra, Bon Bon y Twilight estaban sentadas en un rincón hablando con entusiasmo sobre algo (tomando en cuenta que ellas componen el resto del club de antropología, podría ser capaz de adivinar, supongo), Rarity y Luna hablaban entre si en el centro de la habitación, en la parte de atrás Royal y Fiddlesticks estaban ocupados bebiendo una botella de vino, y Pinkie estaba parada junto a un trozo de cuerda que colgaba del techo, mientras que otros ponys asociados a la orquesta conversaban entre sí. Tan pronto la puerta se abrió, todos me observaron y gritaron ruidosamente.

Mientras que la mayoría del grupo miraba a la yegua en una cama de hospital, la atención de Pinkie estaba firmemente enfocada en Vinyl. Vi a mi prometida asentir con la cabeza, y la yegua de color rosa tiró de la cuerda, haciendo que el resto del cartel se desplegará, revelando las palabras _Y Felicidades Octavia y Vinyl._ Hubo un breve aplauso, y pronto mis amigos se dirigieron hacia nosotras para ofrecer sus felicitaciones.

—Oh querida, tienes que decirme cómo fue la propuesta, ¿fue suficientemente romántica? Quiero todos los jugosos detalles—, dijo Rarity, con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Estabas sorprendida con mi regreso a la historia? Sé que dije que mi papel ya estaba hecho, pero entonces cuando Vinyl me preguntó si podía hacer tu fiesta de compromiso, no pude resistirme. ¿No es asombroso que ahora yo esté en el final? ¿Eh eh eh?—. Mientras hablaba, Pinkie saltaba con entusiasmo alrededor de mi cama.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti prima, no conozco a ninguno pony que practique más que tú, y Vinyl aquí parece que te hace feliz—. Fiddlesticks se dio la vuelta para mirar a Vinyl —Y es mejor que la hagas feliz, nosotros los Apples nos cuidamos entre sí.

—Has actuado de manera magnífica, Octavia. No podríamos haber imaginado una mejor actuación inaugural para nuestra orquesta—, dijo la Princesa Luna.

—¿En serio?—, pregunté mirando a la Princesa. —Porque creo que habría sido mucho mejor si no hubiera provocado que casi toda la orquesta se enferme.

—Esas cosas suceden—, dijo Luna, encogiéndose de hombros. —Lo importante es que lograste salvar la situación y ofrecer un espectaculo impresionante. Probablemente habrían gritado por una repetición si el show no hubiera sido interrumpido tan groseramente—. Ella miró a uno de los enfermeros, que tuvo el buen sentido de mostrarse avergonzado.

—Gracias—, dije. —Quiero hablar contigo sobre mi papel en el futuro de la orquesta cuando llegue la oportunidad.

Luna asintió con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios. —Cuando la fiesta concluya, discutiremos ese asunto. Por ahora, vamos a divertirnos. Creo que hay un viejo amigo que quiere verte—. Luna señaló a uno de los ponys cerca de la parte trasera de la sala, y me sentí como una idiota por no reconocer al instante a mi viejo empleador el Sr. Pianissimo. En mi defensa sin embargo, él había estado de espaldas a mi cuando entre en la habitación al principio.

—Hola Octavia—, dijo él caminando hacia mi. —Tu actuación fue maravillosa esta noche.

—¿En serio?—, toda la alegría se había desvanecido de mi voz.

—Sí, absolutamente, has superado todas mis expectativas, y es claro que has desarrollado más de unos pocos amigos—. Él sonrió, y yo resistí el impulso de golpearlo.

—Me has exiliado de Canterlot. Me enviaste a Ponyville porque estaba haciendo que el resto de tus unicornios se vieran mal, y ahora que he logrado tener éxito a pesar de las dificultades, ¿tratas de ser amistoso conmigo?

Él frunció el ceño. —¿Eso es lo que crees que sucedió? Si es asi, pido disculpas por la confusión. Si, tal vez fui un poco reservado, pero tal vez luego de escuchar la historia completa me juzgarás con menos rudeza. Cuando me encontré con la Princesa Celestia para una de nuestras reuniones, discutimos sobre los miembros de la orquesta que eran problemáticos. Has estado en esa lista por un tiempo, ya que tenías la costumbre de alinearte con tus colegas y abandonar la socialización en favor de practicar con tu violonchelo. Mientras que esto no impactaba negativamente tu rendimiento en el trabajo, la Princesa Celestia se preocupa mucho por el bienestar de todos sus ponys, y cuando le mencioné esa cuestión ella comenzó a buscar una solución. ¿Supongo que puedes deducir el resto?

—Luna—, pregunté. —¿Eso es verdad?

—De hecho lo es—, dijo la Princesa. —Cuando le mencionamos nuestro deseo de reformar la orquesta a Celestia, creo que ella vio la oportunidad para resolver dos problemas a la vez. En cuanto a por qué ella eligió Ponyville, creo que es porque ella tuvo buenos resultados con el pueblo anteriormente.

—Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo—, dijo Twilight. —A pesar que siempre pensé que ella tuvo un interés especial por mi bienestar porque era su estudiante personal y el destino de Equestria dependia de que yo haga amigos.

Luna asintió. —Eso es verdad, pero Celestia quiere que todos sus pequeños ponys vivan en armonía y amistad. Cuando ella se entera que uno sufre, ella intenta resolverlo. En cualquier momento dado, hay al menos seis ponys que ella esta tratando de manipular para que acepten el poder de la amistad. Es más bien un hobby para ella.

—Wow—, dijo Vinyl. —Eso es... un poco loco.

—Vinyl, todo lo que ha sucedido desde que llegue a este pueblo ha sido un poco loco. En este punto, no creo que pueda sorprenderme con nada. Sin embargo...—, sonreí al Sr. Pianissimo. —Me alegra saber que no eres un racista terrible. Yo te admiraba bastante antes que este incidente con la orquesta comenzara.

—Y siempre he tenido un cariño excepcionalmente grande contigo, Srta. Melody. Eres muy trabajadora, inteligente, y rompió mi corazón verte aislada voluntariamente en tu apartamento. Celestia me dio el consejo de no estar en contacto contigo por un tiempo, pero creo que ese tiempo ha pasado, y estaría encantado de mantener una correspondencia contigo. Al menos que, por supuesto, tengas la intención de regresar a Canterlot.

—Si me hubieran preguntado eso hace unas semanas, habría dicho que si en menos de un parpadeo—, me rei. —Pero... Ponyville es mi hogar ahora, por muy extraño que parezca, y me niego a abandonarlo. Espero que vengas a visitarme de vez en cuando.

—Por supuesto, aunque espero que devuelvas el favor. De hecho, mi hija más pequeña debería obtener su cutiemark en cualquier día ahora, y estaría encantado si te nos unieras para su mark mitzvah. Al menos que este terriblemente equivocado, ella obtendrá una marca por su interpretación con el saxofón, y creo que ayudaria si ella tiene a otro pony terrestre para ayudarla.

—Espera—, dije. —¿Tu hija es una pony terrestre? Pero...

—Mi esposa es una pony terrestre, al igual que la mayoría de mis niños. He tratado de ayudarlos lo mejor posible, pero... Seria bueno si pudieran recibir una educación formal en la Academia como yo, pero me temo que eso no esta dentro de lo posible para ellos. Es por esa razón que intento encontrar mentores como tú para ayudarlos en su desarrollo.

—Me encantaría—, dije, sonriendo mientras un médico entraba para inyectar más analgesicos en mi bolsa de intravenosa. —Es curioso, en realidad, durante la actuación de esta noche, en ese breve momento luego de terminar de tocar pero antes que un dardo tranquilizante se clavara en mi cuello, observé a la multitud de ponys aplaudiendo, y pensé que era muy gracioso porque la mayoría de estos ponys en realidad no les importaba lo que estábamos tocando. Podríamos haber tocado la sonata más hermosa de Equestria o música trap, y mientras estuviera de moda, ellos habrían aplaudido de la misma forma. No quiero tocar para ponys como esos. Quiero tocar para ponys que en realidad aprecien mi trabajo y tal vez instruir a la proxima generacion de musicos, aunque eso sera dificil sin una escuela que enseñe a ponys terrestres y...

Me detuve, una nueva idea había entrado en mi cabeza. —Princesa Luna, ¿has considerado la posibilidad de abrir una academia real por cuenta propia?

—Lo he pensado—, dijo. —Pero nosotros... No he decidido cuál debería ser su enfoque.

—Bueno, con la academia de Celestia centrándose sobre todo en la magia y en los unicornios, podría ser bueno si existiera una academia que enseñe a todos los ponys. Tuve que aprender a tocar el violonchelo por mi cuenta, y en el comienzo, habría negociado una de mis patas por obtener una educación académica , y sé que hay muchos ponys en una situación similar. Obviamente, tal cosa es tu decisión. Simplemente quería ilustrar que es algo necesario.

La Princesa tocó su mentón, pensativa. —Academia de Artes y Ciencias de la Princesa Luna—, reflexionó. —Eso suena realmente bien... y proporcionar una educación superior a todos los ponys que lo necesitan es un logro valioso. Comenzaremos los planes, y nosotros... Quiero decir, yo te pido tu apoyo en este proyecto. Mi Academia necesitará a los mejores profesores disponibles, y no puedo pensar en una pony mejor para dirigir el departamento de música. ¿Qué dices?

—Me encantaría—, dije. —Pero no creo que vaya a abandonar Ponyville por los próximos años.

—No podría esperar menos—, dijo Luna. —Ya que este pueblo resultó ser fundamental para nuestra redención, y nuestra orquesta ya esta ubicada aquí, vamos a hacer nuestro trono en Ponyville. Suponiendo que la actual Princesa de Ponyville no le importara compartir su ciudad con nosotros, quiero decir—, agregó, lanzando una sonrisa maliciosa a Twilight.

—Difícilmente soy la Princesa de Ponyville—, Twilight se rió. —De hecho, ni siquiera de estoy segura de qué soy princesa, todavia. Sólo deja la biblioteca bajo mi control y seré feliz.

—Está decidido, entonces—, dijo Luna. —Los planes deberán comenzar mañana por la mañana, pero por ahora decretamos que todos los ponys se diviertan esta noche en esta verdaderamente digna celebracion. Cualquier pony con el ceño fruncido estará violando ese decreto, y deberá ser castigado con cosquillas severas—. Los otros ponys rieron, pero no tenia intención de descubrir si Luna quería cumplir esa ordenanza.

Luego, la noche pareció extenderse por la eternidad mientras mis amigos y yo celebramos las recientes buenas noticias. En algún momento durante la noche, algun pony encontró una máquina de karaoke, y en una habitación repleta de músicos, resultó que el único pony capaz de cantar con la afinación adecuada era Rarity. Royal y Fiddlesticks comenzaron un concurso de beber sidra, y se besaron descuidadamente al final de la noche, mientras que el resto de nosotros sólo disfrutamos la compañía del otro. Poco después del amanecer, cuando la fiesta se disolvió y varios enfermeros irritados limpiaron el desastre que habíamos dejado atrás, Vinyl me empujó a mi habitación, donde ella se acurrucó a mi lado en la cama y rápidamente se quedó dormida. Mientras estaba allí, escuchando con satisfacción la respiración de mi prometida, no podía pensar en una mejor forma de terminar el dia o terminar mi tiempo con la Orquesta Real de Ponyville.

* * *

 _Hey, este fanfic no puede terminar sin una última visita al hospital, ¿no? xD_

 _Octavia eligió el amor a Ponyville y Vinyl, en lugar de la fama y éxito de la Orquesta. Muchos dirán "Pero no era necesario renunciar a la orquesta". Trabajar consume mucho tiempo, y también consume el cuerpo. Así que yo creo que Tavi tomó una buena decisión. ¿Ustedes que opinan?_

 _Por cierto, ¿alguien más gritó como una fangirl ante su senpai cuando Vinyl le propuso matrimonio a Octavia? Aunque en cierta forma lo esperaba. La reacción de Octavia me dio mucha risa jaja_

 _Voy a extrañar a Mohito y Woodhoof. Son tan buenos personajes, ojala el autor los hubiera desarrollado más. Pero en fin, todo no se puede xD_

 _Bueno, ya sólo falta el epilogo, que es muy corto (Por suerte para la traductora, ejem...)._

 _Oh, y también habrá una sorpresa. Sé que les va a encantar. Buenas noches... ya estoy otra vez con Dross xD_

 _¡Saludos!_


	30. En el futuro no tan distante

_¡Buenos días/noches!_

 _Por fin les traigo el epílogo de The Royal Ponyville Orchestra. Si, es muy corto, pero nos dará un panorama de cómo son las cosas en Ponyville para Octavia, ahora que vive allí de forma permanente._

 _ **No olviden de leer mi nota al final de esta parte** , allí voy a darles la sorpresa que anuncie antes ;)_

 _¡Vamos, continuemos!_

* * *

 **En el futuro no tan distante**

La Academia de Luna estaba cerrada hoy ya que una bestia furiosa de los abismos del Tártaro se detuvo en Ponyville durante su recorrido para dominar Equestria, dándonos a Vinyl y a mi una oportunidad preciosa para ponernos al día luego de la boda de Lyra y Bon Bon (Recibimos una carta hermosa enviada por ellas desde el Imperio de Cristal). Luego de poner barricadas en nuestra casa, nos retiramos a la sala de DJ de Vinyl, porque fue fabricada para bloquear los ruidos del mundo exterior y era la habitación más segura de la casa.

—¿Puedo traerle algo?—, preguntó Woodhoof cuando terminamos de cerrar la puerta y Vinyl conjuró su sello protector en la habitación.

—No, gracias, Woodhoof—, dije sonriendo mientras el suelo se sacudía bajo nosotros. —Creo que lo mejor sería si sólo esperamos aquí mientras pasa el peligro. Hablando de eso, —, miré a Vinyl. —¿Crees que esto finalizará pronto?

—Sí—, dijo Vinyl. —Quiero decir, esto no puede ser peor que los parasprites, esas pequeñas pestes casi devoran todo el pueblo. Al menos el gran malo de hoy no parece interesado en dañar los edificios—. Mientras hablaba, una montaña visible por nuestra ventana explotó. —Bueno, eso... Eso pudo ser un accidente.

Los cuatro nos acercamos para ver unos rayos de luz disparándose entre sí. —Oh miren—, dije. —Al parecer algun pony ya esta luchando contra él. Apuesto que aún seré capaz de abrir la academia a tiempo para las clases nocturnas.— Aunque se suponía que yo sólo debía dirigir el departamento de música, surgieron complicaciones que me hicieron la directora temporal de la escuela. No puedo esperar para volver a enseñar a los estudiantes en lugar de enfrentar los problemas administrativos y disciplinarios, al menos puedo ser tutora de un estudiante, asi que supongo que eso es un pequeño consuelo.

—Vamos Tavi—, Vinyl gimió, colocando una pata delantera en mi espalda. —¿No puedes darles un dia libre a tus estudiantes? Quiero decir, Ponyville no es destruido todo los dias.

—No—, dije mientras una brillante nube naranja con forma de hongo se alzó en el horizonte.—Sólo cada dos días.

—No lo entendemos—, dijo el cuarto miembro de nuestra fiesta, uno cuyos cascos verdes golpeaban el suelo. —¿Por qué se esconden de la muerte cuando nos fortalece y permite al colectivo crecer más fuerte?

—Bueno, para la mayoría de los ponys, ser desintegrados por completo no nos permite crecer más fuertes, sólo nos mata—, dije.

—Puedo pensar en dos excepciones en esta habitación—, dijo mi prometida con una sonrisa antes de besar mi cuello.

—En primer lugar, eso fue un evento de una noche, dudo mucho que yo pudiera sobrevivir al impacto de cualquiera de esos rayos mortales que atraviesan el aire ahora mismo, y en segundo lugar, estaba tratando de enseñar una lección a Mohito sobre lo que es y no es apropiado en la sociedad equina. Sabes que él quiere interactuar de forma correcta con los ponys algun dia. Para responder a tu pregunta, Mohito, ¿recuerdas cómo lograste sobrevivir a tus primeras limpiezas? Antes, cuando aún eras una pila apenas movil de liquido pegajoso.

—Ah, si—, dijo él, uniéndose a nosotros para mirar el show de luces por la ventana. —Algunos de nosotros fuimos capaces de escondernos, resistir, o de otra forma evitar la muerte que llovía sobre nosotros, y los pocos sobrevivientes prosperaron y fuimos más fuertes.

—Correcto, pero los individuos intentaron preservarse a si mismos cuando comenzó la limpieza, ¿verdad?

Él asintió y por un segundo me sentí como si estuviera sermoneando a uno de los estudiantes que un profesor había enviado para ser disciplinado. —Bueno, los ponys son como estas células individuales. Si lo deseas, puedes pensar en Ponyville o Equestria como el colectivo que hemos creado, y en tiempos de crisis, tratamos de asegurar nuestra supervivencia, para que nuestro colectivo pueda perdurar.

La criatura de moho sensible (Nota: ir a la biblioteca de Twilight y preguntar si ella puede ayudarme a buscar una terminología apropiada para lo que es Mohito) se volvió para verme, pensativo, sus ojos negros evaluandome con cautela. —Creemos que te entendemos. Combinando esto con la información que nos has dado sobre el nacimiento de los ponys y las tasas de reproducción, la mejor forma para que el colectivo perdure es preservar con cuidado las vidas de sus miembros individuales.

—Exacto—, dije mientras la batalla en el exterior al fin estaba extinguiéndose. —Tú prosperas a partir de eliminar a tus miembros más débiles porque es más fácil para los fuertes reemplazarlos. En nuestro... colectivo, cada pony es muy valioso para ser reemplazado y por lo tanto, nos concentramos en mejorar y ayudar en lugar de eliminar.

Mohito asintió con su cabeza antes de retirarse a la parte trasera de la habitación. —Gracias por tu comprensión, Portadora de la Muerte, vamos a meditar tus palabras y la sabiduría que hay en ellas. Además, cuando tengamos nuestra próxima limpieza, te agradeceríamos si pones a prueba nuestra resistencia al calor extremo.

—Por supuesto—, dije sonriendo, antes que volver a mirar por la ventana.

—Okay—, dijo Vinyl. —Si alguna vez tenemos potros, sin duda vas a ser la disciplinaria con los sermones aburridos.

—No esperaba nada menos—, dije mientras una explosión mágica de todos los colores apareció en el cielo.

—Al parecer los disturbios casi han terminado—, dijo Woodhoof. —¿Vamos a tomar el té?

—Todavía no—, dije. —Prefiero esperar a que el cielo deje de brillar con ese color naranja.

—Por supuesto, ama Octavia.

—Así que, Tavi, ahora que has estado viviendo aquí por casi un año, ¿cual es tu catástrofe favorita de todas las que han caído en Ponyville?

—Hay demasiado de donde elegir—, dije con un suspiro, pensativa. —Por supuesto, la primera que he tenido que enfrentar aún tiene un lugar especial en el rincón más oscuro de mi mente, pero creo que la catástrofe que Rarity provocó poco después del Festival de la Luna Invernal fue mi favorita.

—Oh, cierto—, dijo Vinyl. —Recuerdo lo extraño que fue cuando Pinkie me dijo que estabas obligada a tocar en el cumpleaños de un potro. Por supuesto, se volvió muy raro minutos después, cuando la mitad del pueblo se transformó en cristal. Buena elección, me gusta esa también.

—Gracias—, dije, asintiendo mientras la explosión arcoiris de energía continuaba creciendo y se dirigía al pueblo. —¿No es extraño que nos hemos acostumbrado a ver los desastres con indiferencia? Además, ¿cuales son las probabilidades de que esa pared de energia arcoiris sea mala?

—Casi nula—, dijo ella. —Por lo general ocurre cuando las cosas se ponen muy malas como para que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Fue muy útil luego de Discord tomó el control de Ponyville. Además, no lo creo, quiero decir, hay tantos que finalmente sólo te acostumbras a eso.

—¿Entonces sabes lo que esto significa?—, pregunté, tratando de contener mi sonrisa.

—¿Que el peligro casi ha terminado y podemos comenzar a sacar las barricadas de la casa?

—Sí, pero más importante, significa que la Academia puede ser abierta para las clases nocturnas y las sesiones tutelares.

—¿En serio crees que algun pony va a presentarse?—, preguntó Vinyl mientras el mundo exterior era consumido por la luz arcoiris.

—No, en lo absoluto, pero es importante tener estándares, cariño. Si es posible que la escuela sea abierta, entonces será abierta, y si ninguno de los estudiantes o profesores puede presentarse, es problema de ellos.

—No vas a descontar el salario de los profesores, ¿verdad?—, preguntó Vinyl. —Porque eso no resultó muy bien la última vez que Ponyville fue casi destruido.

Gemi, recordando mi decisión de mantener la escuela abierta luego que Ponyville fue temporalmente lanzado a una dimensión desconocida. Al parecer la mayoría de los profesores prefieren tener un dia libre en lugar de trabajar, y la controversia resultante provocó la creación de la primera asociación sindical de Ponyville, lo que supongo que técnicamente es un logro, sólo que uno que no voy a celebrar en el futuro. —Supongo que no—, dije. —Pero la Academia permanece abierta. Es importante apegarse a nuestros horarios, ya que Luna espera nada menos que lo mejor.

—Muy bien—, dijo Vinyl mientras las luces del exterior por fin se aclaraban. —¿Pero quieres ir a comer antes de volver al trabajo? Recuerda, necesitas relajarte más, el doctor dice que una yegua de tu edad no debería soportar tu nivel de estrés. En realidad, dicen que ninguna yegua debería soportar el nivel de estrés que tienes sobre tus hombros, creo que a tu edad es especialmente importante.

—Muy bien—, dije mientras trotaba para abrir la puerta de la sala de DJ de Vinyl. —¿El lugar de siempre?

—¿Puedo ordenar papas fritas de heno?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Bien—, dijo mientras me acompañaba por la puerta. —Supongo que puedo encontrar algo más para probar.

—Vinyl—, dije mientras bajábamos por las escaleras. —Cada vez que comemos allí, tú quieres papas fritas de heno, selecciono algo más para ti, y te vas diciendo que fue mejor que las papas fritas de heno, por no hablar que la mayoría de tus comidas vienen con una porción de papas fritas de heno, por lo tanto no entiendo por qué sigues intentando ordenar las condenadas papas fritas.

—Supongo que me gustan mucho las papas fritas de heno—, dijo ella, obligandola a suspirar.

Luego de retirar todas las barricadas, nuestro viaje a la cafetería fue interrumpido por la aparición repentina de un castillo en las afueras del pueblo. Seguimos a la manada de ponys que se movían para investigar la repentina e inesperada aparición, donde comenzó un número musical improvisado, y que Celestia me ayude, participé en él.

Por desgracia, las princesas decidieron que la salvación de Equestria y la obtención de su propio castillo de Twilight era digno de un día de fiesta nacional, lo que significa que sin importar cuánto me hubiera gustado lo contrario, la Academia permanecerá cerrada por hoy. Al menos, me dio una noche libre para practicar con mi violonchelo, así que supongo que no fue tan terrible. En su mayoría.

* * *

 _Señoras y señores, con este epílogo, oficialmente ha finalizado este fanfic, The Royal Ponyville Orchestra. Una parte importante de nuestras vidas ha muerto._

 _¿O no? ¡Porque hay secuelas! :D Sí, en plural. Este fanfic tiene múltiples continuaciones. Pero por pedido del mismo autor, Distaff Pope, en el futuro voy a traducir una de ellas: "The Unbearable Lightness of Being Sweetie Belle" (La Levedad Insoportable de ser Sweetie Belle), que tomará lugar en la Academia de Luna._

 **Pero esa no es la sorpresa :O Ahora voy a decirla**

Are you ready?... ¡La sorpresa es que voy a subir una entrevista al autor de este fanfic, Distaff Pope! Tienen permiso para enloquecer xD

Veran, estuve hablando con él, me pareció un buen tipo, sintió mucha curiosidad y alegría al saber que su fanfic captó la atención de lectores hispanohablantes. Y entre una cosa y otra, le propuse hacer un especial donde él respondiera preguntas. ¡Y aceptó!

Eso sí, voy a tardar en subirlo. Primero, porque todavia no termine de hacerle la entrevista (se hizo más larga de lo que esperaba). Y segundo, porque tengo que traducirla, obviamente xD

Así que estén muuuy atentos, y tomen pastillas para calmar la ansiedad. Okno, no se droguen please.

¡Saludos!


	31. ENTREVISTA A DISTAFF POPE

_¡Buenos días/noches!_

¡Por fin, la p*** madre! ¡Por fin pude subir la entrevista! Entre la actividad que estuve manteniendo en DeviantArt, las miles de cosas de la escuela y otros compromisos sociales, nunca encontraba el tiempo para terminar y traducir la entrevista. ¡Pero aca esta, loco, aca esta!

Ok, vamo a calmarno.

Digamos que esta fue una "entrevista", así entre comillas. Más bien, esto fue una larga conversación, organizada para que ustedes, chicos y chicas, lo entiendan. Con Distaff Pope hablamos un montón de cosas: de nuestros respectivos países, de nuestros gustos y disgustos, de las series que vemos, de fanfics, de The Royal Ponyville Orchestra, etc, etc. Si tenía que incluir TODO lo que hablamos y TODAS las preguntas que le hice, esto era infinito. Así que seleccione algunas cosas, que van a ver abajo.

UNA ACLARACIÓN: Al final, van a ver dos preguntas de dos lectores, que me mandaron por review. Alguno capaz que puede pensar: "Hey, ¿por qué no avisaste que podían enviarse preguntas para Distaff Pope?". La verdad, no tenia pensado hacerlo, pero como estos dos queridos lectores me mandaron sus preguntas, no podía negarme. Iba a quedar un poco mal ignorarlos, ¿no? Capaz que la proxima (¿habra una proxima? Quien sabe...), les permito enviarme sus preguntas, libremente, sin censura xD

En fin. Agradezco a todos por leer y comentar esta traducción. Tuvo un éxito increible, que no lo esperaba. Fue muy divertido seguir las aventuras de Tavi y Vinyl y su pandilla. Mereció muchísimo la pena, en serio, y mucho más al ver sus comentarios, lectores fieles.

Ejem, en fin, me voy a poner sentimental.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **ENTREVISTA A DISTAFF POPE, AUTOR DE "THE ROYAL PONYVILLE ORCHESTRA"**

 **1- Antes que nada, ¿puedes hacer una presentación, por favor? Puede ser corta o larga, tú decides.**

Soy Distaff Pope, y en fin... ¿por dónde empiezo? Leer y crear historias siempre ha sido muy importante en mi vida. Antes incluso que aprendiera a escribir, yo corría de aquí para ella en la sala de estar durante horas "creando" historias (La verdad, eran más bien partes que imaginaba de historias que me gustaban, yo las dividía y luego las juntaba otra vez). Realmente no era algo estructurado, sólo estaba dando los primeros pasos torpes en el mundo de la creación de historias, pero supongo que si quieres que mencione uno de esos pequeños y tempranos momentos donde podría haber sentado las bases para mis intereses futuros, lo que acabo de decir probablemente sería uno muy bueno.

En fin, vamos a omitir casi dos décadas, había entrando en un gran pozo depresivo y jugaba una cantidad excesiva de Sims 3, haciendo lo que mucha gente hace en el juego donde puedes recrearte como un Sim y hacerle vivir todos tus sueños. Bueno, mi sueño era ser un escritor, así que estructuré la vida de mi pequeño Sim para que él pudiera pasar todo el tiempo posible escribiendo. Eventualmente, pensé: "Hey, estoy perdiendo el tiempo con un videojuego, donde estoy haciendo que mi avatar virtual escriba como un demonio. Si quiero ser un verdadero escritor, tal vez debería hacer lo que él esta haciendo". Así que lo hice, y supongo que elegí los fanfics de ponies porque había comenzado a ver la serie hace pocos meses y estaba impresionado por la creatividad del fandom. Pensé que eso era una gran forma de perfeccionar mis propias habilidades, además de contribuir al fandom de la serie y retribuir a la comunidad.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice. Creo que nunca he tocado el Sims 3 otra vez y de hecho comencé a escribir mi borrador para "Celestia's Eternal Empire" esa noche. Si no estas segura de qué es eso, no te preocupes, es mi primer intento avergonzante de escribir una historia, y parece que fue escrito por alguien que le gusta mucho "The Inmortal Game" pero restándole toda el alma y la habilidad que tiene el juego. Tres años después, estoy orgulloso de decir que tengo historias que yo calificaría como un poco mejores que completamente horribles.

 **2-La pregunta que todos tienen que responder: ¿Cuando y cómo te has vuelto un fan de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic?**

Hay dos grandes fuerzas independientes que conspiraron para dejarme enganchado a la serie. La primera fue que yo estaba tratando de mirar Breaking Bad y estaba agotado por lo increíblemente oscuro que era, así que estaba buscando algo para limpiar mi mente. La segunda fue que todos mis amigos eran fans de la serie, y al principio, me daban un poco de pena.

Sin embargo, también estaba pensado en eso, porque mi vida estaba volviéndose muy agradable y tenía un grupo de amigos muy sólido, cosa que era... inusual en mí, y estaba tratando de evitar cometer los mismo errores que me distanciaron de mis anteriores amigos. Con ese fin, me di cuenta que, para ser un mejor amigo, debía darle una oportunidad a un programa sobre la amistad, asi tendriamos algo en común y podríamos hablar de eso.

Así que... eso es todo, tenía la casa para mi solo por una noche, no podía soportar ver otro minuto más de Breaking Bad y decidí ser un mejor amigo. Puedo decir que funcionó muy bien.

 **3-La segunda pregunta obligatoria: ¿Pony favorito?**

Eso es un poco dificil para mi, porque tengo favoritos en distintas categorías:

Mane 6 favorita: Rarity

Crusader favorita: Mira mi avatar **(su avatar en FimFiction es Sweetie Belle)**

Princesa favorita: Luna

Pony de fondo favorita: Octavia

Si tengo que elegir a un pony favorito definitivo, estaría entre Rarity y Sweetie Belle. Mi Sweetie vence a la Rarity de la serie. Pero la Rarity de la serie vence a la Sweetie de la serie.

 **4- ¿Qué piensas de la comunidad brony? ¿Has estado en otros fandoms?**

Bueno, en realidad no descargo o veo series pirata (es loco, lo sé), por lo tanto... Si puedo encontrar alguna forma de verlo en Netflix o algo asi, lo hare, pero hasta entonces, me quedo con los ponies. Hablando de esto, estoy pensando en ver toda la serie otra vez esta noche.

Eh, estuve muy enganchado a Doctor Who por unos años, ¿eso cuenta? Es decir, no escribía fanfic ni nada, pero yo era como un evangelista del show. No tanto ahora, aunque veo los nuevos episodios. En cuanto a mi opinión sobre la comunidad brony... hay un contraste allí. Primero, me encanta la energía y la creatividad de este fandom, es asombroso y es impresionante y todas esas cosas buenas.

Aun así, tengo mis problemas. Aunque me encanta esa creatividad, si veo otra historia del género 2º Persona o protagonizada por un anon en la página de recomendaciones, creo que voy a volverme loco. Es sólo que... No entiendo por qué a la gente le gusta. Ahora, si eres una de esas personas, eso esta muy bien, no estoy juzgando ni nada. Es sólo que personalmente no lo entiendo, no me gusta, o no le veo el atractivo. Además, esto es algo que me molesta, pero he conocidos a algunos racistas y sexistas en el fandom, y eso me impresiona porque esta serie realmente me ha ayudado a tranquilizarme cuando las políticas raciales y de género me transforman de un "brogressive" a un verdadero progresista (Me temo que el término "brogressive" no va a traducirse bien). De todas formas, más allá de las protestas de que el fandom tiene algunas personas raras en él (todos los fandoms tiene personas raras), creo que eso es todo. El resto de las cosas son muy buenas, y he conocido a gente muy genial gracias a mi tiempo con la comunidad.

 **N. de la T: "Brogressive" (algo así como "Brogresista") es una persona liberal o de izquierda políticamente que de forma rutinaria quita importancia a las injusticias contra las mujeres y otras grupos marginados en favor de una causa que ellos consideran más importante. La siguiente frase lo explica mejor: "él es un brogressive. Dice que quiere la igualdad y liberación para todos, pero hace chistes de violaciones y acusa a las mujeres de hacer denuncias falsas por violencia sexual todo el tiempo". Además, los fanfics del género 2º Persona son historias donde tú mismo eres el protagonista. Y si, son historias muy poco creativas, al menos en mi opinión...**

 **5-¿Cuál es tu genero favorito de fanfics y literatura en general?**

Okay... estoy indeciso. Antes de comenzar a escribir, me gustaban las aventuras épicas y las historias con esa gran escala, pero en algún momento cuando estaba escribiendo RPO, creo que un interruptor se activó en mi cerebro, y comencé a apreciar las historias del género "slice of life", y una de las cosas que me encantan del ambiente de MLP es que hay una mezcla de lo fantástico y lo mundano. Es decir, es un mundo con caballos mágicos y parlantes donde un tercio de la población puede volar y otro tercio puede hacer hechizos, pero también muestra aspectos de la vida cotidiana, por ejemplo en "Lección cero", la trama es sobre Twilight volviéndose loca por llegar tarde, pero gracias al ambiente de la serie, puede terminar con ella teniendo un colapso mental, lavándole el cerebro a todo el pueblo para tener una lección de amistad, y luego es rescatada por una diosa solar. Eso es... Hay algo muy atractivo en esa mezcla para mi, y me gustaría que hubiera más "fantasías mundanas". Sé que no es un verdadero género, pero espero que al menos responda un poco la pregunta.

 **N. de la T: El genero "slice of life" ("porción de la vida" en español) representa los problemas del dia a dia, de uno o varios personajes. Estos eventos técnicamente pueden suceder en la vida real y con frecuencia suceden en el presente, en un mundo que refleja al nuestro.**

 **6- ¡Vamos a comenzar las preguntas sobre "The Royal Ponyville Orchestra"! ¿Por qué decidiste hacer una historia como esa?**

Okay, eso es vergonzoso porque tengo que hacer referencia a mi primer fanfic que fue realmente atroz, pero yo estaba escribiendo esa cosa, estaba atascado, y quería hacer algo diferente y un poco menos frenético. Originalmente, las entradas de diario iban a ser de un tamaño razonable, como algo que un pony podría escribir realmente al final de un largo dia, asi que pense que tambien podria escribir un capitulo cada dia o dos. Por supuesto, eso no sucedió, pero esa fue la idea original. ¿En cuanto a por qué quise escribir una comedia romántica y slice of life? Bueno, recuerdo estar muy encantado con el fanfic "Whooves, Doctor de Psicología", y quería hacer algo por el estilo. Las dos historias comparten muchos elementos. Ambas son sobre dos ponys remilgados de Canterlot que son enviados a Ponyville en una misión de la realeza y conocen a personajes interesantes cuando están allí. Me gusta pensar que nuestras historias divergen sustancialmente a pesar de la premisa similar, pero definitivamente se puede ver el ADN de "Whooves" en la "Orquesta"

 **7- ¿Por qué elegiste a Octavia como el personaje principal? Además de ser tu pony de fondo favorito, claro.**

Para responder a la pregunta, Octavia no se convirtió en mi pony de fondo favorita hasta después de escribir unas miles de palabras de RPO. Vivir en la cabeza de otra persona por unas horas todos los días puede lograr que sientas afecto por ella. No, seleccione a Octavia porque... Bueno, mi parte cínica dice que fue porque trate de imitar a "Whooves, Doctor de psicología". El protagonista de ese fanfic es un pony remilgado de Canterlot que lleva una corbata de moño, y Octavia es una pony remilgada de Canterlot que lleva una corbata de moño.

¡Sin embargo! No creo que esa sea la única razón. La pareja de OctaScratch siempre fue interesante para mi, ellas son ponys radicalmente diferentes, pero de alguna forma, ellas logran cruzar esa enorme brecha y hacen que todo funcione, y quería explorar cómo ellas logran eso. Y en mi cabeza, tenía mucho más sentido que ella fuera la protagonista, porque era más probable que ella tuviera un diario (darle a Vinyl su propio diario en el capítulo nueve es probablemente uno de mis mayores errores en ese diario. Sólo debí hacer que Octavia encuentre una cartas viejas), y mientras imaginaba los personajes en mi cabeza, ella tenía el arco argumental más grande, así que tiene más sentido que ella sea la protagonista.

 **8- ¿Cuál fue el problema más grande al escribir la historia?**

Poco antes de escribir la escena donde Octavia es hospitalizada por problemas de salud mental, yo mismo fui hospitalizado por problemas de salud. Depresión severa en mi caso, y no fue nada importante, pero aún así los doctores no querían perderme de vista por unos dias. Me gusta bromear y decir que fue una investigación para la hospitalización de Octavia, pero probablemente fue peor que eso. Para ser honesto, una gran parte de la crisis nerviosa de Octavia fue escrita mientras yo estaba sufriendo de mis propios problemas con la depresión, y mientras ella se ponía peor, yo estaba peor. Luego, entre al hospital, me dieron tratamiento y ambos comenzamos a avanzar hacia nuestro final feliz.

He notado que mi estado mental se ve reflejado mucho en mis personajes, y no estoy seguro si sus problemas provienen de mis propios problemas o si entrar en sus cabezas desastrosas durante tanto tiempo comienza a afectar mi cabeza. Tal vez un poco de ambos.

 **9- ¿Cuál fue la mejor parte al escribir la historia?**

¿La mejor parte al escribir RPO? Finalizar el borrador. No sé cómo es para la mayoría de los escritores, pero cuando alcanzó esas ultimas mil palabras, estoy pegado a mi computadora y corriendo hasta el final, luego cuando terminas, sientes esa gran sensación de éxito. Es decir, creo que mi parte favorita de todas mis historias es terminarlas. Despues estoy de muy buen humor.

 **10- ¡Pregunta final! Y la más difícil de responder, supongo. Si alguien te pide un consejo para escribir mejor, ¿qué dirías?**

Los dos pequeños consejos más obvios, y que yo mismo debería seguir con más frecuencia, son estos: Escribir mucho y leer mucho. Nunca vas a desarrollar tu propio estilo al menos que practiques tu escritura, y nunca tendrás una reserva amplia de ideas para utilizar al menos que leas mucho. Mi escritura y lectura han disminuido recientemente mientras trato de trabajar en este enorme mundo y me escondo de mis temores de la ansiedad, pero creo que el consejo es sólido. En serio, tengo que recuperar mi ritmo de escritura. Estas últimas semanas han sido... divertidas, pero cada vez que comienzo a escribir, algo me interrumpe y me distrae por unos dias.

 **¡Para finalizar, tengo dos preguntas que decidieron enviar unos lectores!**

 **Primero, de Mr. E's-pen, cuyo nombre en FimFiction es Kaliann25: ¿Te basaste en alguna otra historia para crear las personalidades de Lyra y BonBon, o todas tus protagonistas son tu interpretación del fandom? De igual manera gran trabajo, esta es la mejor representación de Vinyl y Octavia que he leído, rompe con todo sin perder su esencia.**

No podría pensar en tomar cosas prestadas de otras historias cuando estaba construyendo las personalidades de Bon Bon y Lyra (O de Tavi y Vinyl. Me han dicho muchas veces que es refrescante ver que Octavia es la pony que debe enfrentar los problemas, mientras que Vinyl es la pony genial y relajada que puede solucionar sus cosas). Sé que he tomado prestadas cosas pequeñas, por ejemplo, la historia de la cutiemark de Lyra fue más o menos copiada del fanfic "Antropología", pero su interés por los humanos sólo fue la síntesis general de las teorías de los fans. En retrospectiva, creo que me he concentrado demasiado en la obsesión de Lyra por los humanos, hasta el punto que eso define la totalidad de su personaje.

Sin embargo, me gusta que dentro de la pareja de Lyra y Bon Bon, la aburrida Bon Bon es la fuente de estabilidad, mientras que con la pareja de OctyScratch, es la Vinyl con espíritu libre quien ayuda a estabilizar la relación cuando Octavia ingresa en su torbellino de locura. Hace sentir que las dos parejas se equilibran entre sí. ( Pero eso no significa que Vinyl es siempre la pony estable. Una de las ideas importantes de la historia es que esta bien tropezar y tener a un compañero para apoyarte hasta que te mejores, porque así funcionan las relaciones. Cuando una pierna es lesionada, la otra pierna se hace cargo de todo el peso. Vinyl tiene su momento de locura en la secuela "Foal Fever"

Lo siento, creo que acabo de irme por las ramas. Pude tomar prestadas algunas partes pequeñas de historias específicas, pero en general, sólo fue mi interpretación de las diferentes ideas sobre sus personajes.

 **Segunda pregunta (más bien, comentario) de Scrittore Passione:** Los padres de Tavi pudieron tener más aparicion y más jugo, y no conocimos al padre ni a la abuela de Tavi. Sólo salió la madre.

Bueno, su padre aparece en la secuela "Foal Fever", y su abuela fue señalada como muerta en el texto original, asi que seria extraño si ella aparecía. Sin embargo, no me gustan un par de detalles sobre sus últimas apariciones, y podria modificarlos. Si alguna vez es traducida, voy a reescribir esas escenas.

 **FIN**


End file.
